Caminos Cruzados
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Un niño es robado de las manos de sus padres, y es obligado a ser prostituto. Él piensa que es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, Kurt vive en contra de las reglas. Blaine es un joven olvidado por su familia y en lo único que ha encontrado placer es en el sexo ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga curiosidad por estar con un hombre? Aquí es donde dos caminos se cruzan y logran hacerse uno solo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-buenas noches papi- dijo el pequeño niño de cabello castaño besando la mejilla de su padre –que sueñes con angelitos.

-tu también hijo- dio un beso más en su frente –te amo Kurt- se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Y fue hasta que dos hombres vestidos de negro y con pasa montañas entraron que golpeó a uno en la cabeza con la lámpara, esta se rompió, pero aún así lo volvió a golpear tan fuerte como pudo, el otro se le abalanzo sobre él y cayó al suelo. El mismo delincuente que le hizo caer ahora lo tomaba por el cuello y estaba sobre su cuerpo, apretando cada vez más, gruñía con fuerza, lo único que quería era matar.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo con trabajo -¡les doy el dinero que quieran!- les dijo con la voz cortada, pero ellos lo ignoraron, reían mientras más morado se ponía, mientras mas su garganta hacía sonidos graciosos.

-¡papá!- se oyó por detrás, ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de girarse y ver al niño a mitad de las escaleras, llevaba consigo un oso de peluche y una pijama azul con estrellas. Sonrieron maliciosamente, mientras uno comenzaba a subir las escaleras, el otro seguía riendo como maniático sobre Burt.

.

.

-Nosotros niño- le dijo él agachándose hasta verlo a los ojos –te daremos la mejor vida de todas- rio y se levanto de nuevo.

-¡déjenlo! ¡por favor!- grito desesperada.

-vámonos- ordeno uno, mientras el otro la amarro de los pies con la misma soga que ella utilizo en la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡mamá!- grito Kurt entre lágrimas, tratando de ir a su madre con su aún debilidad

.

,

-Soy yo- le contestó Blaine caminando frente a ella y tomando su cintura descubierta por su camisón pequeño, también llevaba un mini short y tacones.

-¿no me invitarás a pasar?- le preguntó Quinn lamiendo sus labios –así como un caballero.

-si buscas a un caballero, ese no soy yo- la abrazo por completo rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Mejor para mi- y la chica se lanzó sobre sus labios y acarició su espalda, lo beso intensamente, lo beso con la pasión y con experiencia, una que Blaine tanto adoraba.

Poco a poco caminaron, sin separar sus labios dentro de la casa, Blaine cerró la puerta y estampo a la chica contra la pared, comenzando a desatar el cierre de sus shorts.

-¿tan pronto quieres empezar?- le pregunto la rubia separándose unos segundos

-y lo haremos toda la noche querida, y lo siento si mañana no puedes caminar- dijo sin interés y siguiendo con su trabajo interrumpido.

.

.

-¡no soy gay! ¡nunca seré gay! Fue solo curiosidad- dijo defendiéndose.

-La curiosidad mata al gato Blaine, terminarás en algo así.

-No digas eso, sería horrible.

-no me mientas, por tus ojos veo que quieres probar lo que se siente- Puck alzo sus cejas, y Blaine no pudo negarse –lo sabia.

-¿y qué si lo hiciera? Eso no me haría marica ¿o sí?

-para nada, puede que sea cosa de una sola vez- le regreso su computadora –ya, relájate, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, tu siempre has dicho que disfrutes tu vida al máximo, vive lo que quieras vivir, sé feliz ahora que puedes.

-¿me estas animando a que pida a un hombre en el centro de prostitución?- le preguntó desconcertado.

.

.

Era completamente diferente a todo lo que se había imaginado, y aunque le costará admitirlo era… era hermoso.

-soy Kurt- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacía él, como si se estuvieran conociendo en cualquier situación normal y fuera del tema de lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

Blaine la tomó, y era sumamente suave.

-Blaine.

 **No es en si un prologo, pero es un avance del primer capitulo.**

 **Espero me dejen su favorito y comenten que creen que pase, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de seguir la historia.**

 **Llevo escrito ya la mitad del fic así que no deben preocuparse porque no actualice (será dos veces por semana)**

 **Desde mi firma y página de fb (Karen_Colfer_KLAINE) etiquetaré y daré sinopsis mas extensa.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Caminos Cruzados

_**CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **Caminos Cruzados**_

-buenas noches papi- dijo el pequeño niño de cabello castaño besando la mejilla de su padre –que sueñes con angelitos.

-tu también hijo- dio un beso más en su frente –te amo Kurt- se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió de la habitación.

Camino a la sala de entretenimiento, para seguir viendo la televisión con su esposa Elizabeth, la cual ya estaba casi dormida. Él sonrió al verla, estaba enamorado de ella, y es que tenían una vida perfecta, vivían en Canadá, Manitoba desde hace 10 años, justo antes de que su hijo Kurt naciera, el niño tenía 9 años actualmente, y era obediente, inteligente y sobre todo lo amaban demasiado. Eran una familia de alto nivel social, ambos padres eran directores de empresas reconocidas, y dirigían otras mas de también un gran reconocimiento mundial, lo que les permitía tener una buena calidad de vida, incluyendo una gran casa y buena educación, enseñando a su hijo a cocinar, y hasta limpiar, desde pintar y actuar a también tocar instrumentos varios. Desde el 2001, habían adquirido fama en la ciudad, todos sabían quienes eran los Hummel y las humildes personas que eran, que también se compadecían de los demás y eran siempre bondadosos con el mundo. Actualmente era 2005, y mantenían ese lugar.

Burt, el hombre de la casa, fue hasta Elizabeth, era ya tarde y lo mas conveniente era irse a dormir. La movió suavemente, como si fuera a quebrarla, era muy blanca de piel y sus ojos eran verdes azulados, una nariz fina y un cabello castaño.

-querida, debemos ir a la cama- le dijo Burt en voz baja, ella se movió quejándose, ya había quedado dormida.

-claro- dijo aún no muy consciente, talló sus ojos y estiro los brazos dando un bostezo -¿Qué hora es?

-las once, pero mañana hay que ir al congreso ¿recuerdas?

-Si, debemos descansar- se levantó y perdió un poco el equilibrio, Burt la sostuvo de inmediato y rio al tenerla en sus brazos.

-cuidado- le dijo con una sonrisa, y miro sus ojos, esos ojos que le apasionaban tanto –te amo- Elizabeth se ruborizo, y recargo su frente en la del hombre.

-yo también- y estaba apunto de besarlo, y así habría sido a no ser de aquel ruido que escucho, algo había caído en otro cuarto de la casa -¿escuchaste eso?

-quizá fue Kurt- pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el sonido de varios pasos en la sala principal.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la mujer nerviosa, y ahora se escuchaban voces hablando en susurros, voces ásperas.

-sube con Kurt, no salgan, te lo suplico, enciérrense, llama a la policia- le dijo Burt alarmado, ella no estaba convencida, pero así lo hizo, subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Kurt con tanto silencio como fue posible, Burt tomo una lámpara desconectándola, y se escondió alado de la puerta y contra la pared.

Los pasos se acercaban más al igual que las voces, su respiración era agitada, nunca había pasado algo como esto. Y fue hasta que dos hombres vestidos de negro y con pasa montañas entraron que golpeó a uno en la cabeza con la lámpara, esta se rompió, pero aún así lo volvió a golpear tan fuerte como pudo, el otro se le abalanzo sobre él y cayó al suelo. El mismo delincuente que le hizo caer ahora lo tomaba por el cuello y estaba sobre su cuerpo, apretando cada vez más, gruñía con fuerza, lo único que quería era matar.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo con trabajo -¡les doy el dinero que quieran!- les dijo con la voz cortada, pero ellos lo ignoraron, reían mientras más morado se ponía, mientras mas su garganta hacía sonidos graciosos.

-¡papá!- se oyó por detrás, ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de girarse y ver al niño a mitad de las escaleras, llevaba consigo un oso de peluche y una pijama azul con estrellas. Sonrieron maliciosamente, mientras uno comenzaba a subir las escaleras, el otro seguía riendo como maniático sobre Burt, él quería decirle a su hijo que corriera, que se defendiera, pero ya no podía hablar, su mirada comenzó a nublarse y distorsionarse. El hombre tomo la mano de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él, y justo en ese momento un florero de vidrio calló sobre su cabeza, y soltó un grito de dolor, caía sangre en su rostro, mientras Elizabeth arrojaba las flores en sus manos al suelo y tomaba a Kurt jalándolo así al cuarto.

Cerro la puerta, puso una silla y varios muebles frente a ella, tomo su celular y siguió intentando llamar, pero no había señal, lo volvía a intentar torpemente, abrazando a Kurt al mismo tiempo, pero no sucedía nada diferente. De pronto golpearon la puerta, ella gritó nerviosa, ya estaba llorando, lo que hacía que su hijo se preocupará aún mas, no entendía que pasaba. Golpearon de nuevo, los muebles se movieron, y de nuevo, se movieron más. Estaban apunto de entrar, Elizabeth metió a Kurt en el closet, le cerró las puertas sin explicar nada y amarro con un lazo que sujetaba su cabello la puerta para que no fuera abierta, y la luz siguiente le deslumbro, ambos hombres habían entrado al cuarto.

-¡¿Dónde esta el niño?!- le gritó uno con todas sus fuerzas

-No lo se- dijo ella sin nada más.

-¡dinos donde esta mujer!- le grito el otro, una mirada frustrada y cansada -¡o lo matamos!

-¡llévenme a mi! ¡porfavor! ¡háganme lo que quieran!- les suplico poniéndose de rodillas –déjenlo a él en paz…

-esta ahí- dijo el mismo observando el closet amarrado de la perilla, tomo a la mujer y la mantuvo sujetada mientras el otro avanzo al armario y desato el nudo sin mucho trabajo, y aquí estaba el vulnerable niño con la cara empapada y sentado en el suelo abrazando a su oso, el hombre rio antes de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacía él.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo sujetando a su peluche con fuerza -¿Qué hacen?

-Nosotros niño- le dijo él agachándose hasta verlo a los ojos –te daremos la mejor vida de todas- rio y se levanto de nuevo.

-¡déjenlo! ¡por favor!- grito desesperada.

-vámonos- ordeno uno, mientras el otro la amarro de los pies con la misma soga que ella utilizo en la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡mamá!- grito Kurt entre lágrimas, tratando de ir a su madre con su aún debilidad

-te encontraremos hijo, no te dejaremos de buscar, te lo prometo- y ambos hombres rieron con ganas y mediocridad. Bajaron las escaleras con el niño arrastrando, y Kurt vio a su padre tirado en el piso de abajo como muerto… ¿estaba muerto? ¿estaba desmayado?

-¡papi!- pero para la incredulidad de Kurt solo cabía la muerte.

Los hombres le metieron a un auto estacionado justo enfrente, trato de correr y seguía gritando, pero le cubrieron la boca con una cinta al igual que el cuerpo entero, pero jamás soltó a su peluche, era su único amigo ahora, y estaba un poco manchado de sangre por su propia pequeña herida del brazo. Comenzaron a avanzar y no frenaron en absoluto, alejándose demasiado de aquel lugar, kilómetros y kilómetros, horas y horas, en las que no le dieron nada de comer ni beber al niño. Y Kurt no tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero estaba seguro de que esto era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, acababa de perder su todo, y sabía a donde le llevaban y con que objetivo. Y no paró de llorar por misericordia, pero nunca le fue concedida. Lloraba por cariño, por un abrazo, por un beso, pero nunca le fue dado. Lloraba por un te amo, que nunca escucho.

* * *

 **10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-¿Hola…?- pregunto la sensual voz al otro lado del teléfono, lenta y un tanto rasposa.

-Hola- respondió el hombre de voz grave y sentado en la mesa de su casa frente a la computadora.

-¿Quién eres cariño?- le seguía diciendo con esa increíble voz sexy.

-Blaine Anderson dijo siguiéndole el juego de la voz, y es que estaba llamando a un centro de prostitución- hola Quinn, hermosa.

-Hola Blaine, ¿no te basto con anoche?, ¿Quieres de mis servicios?- le propuso mordiendo sus labios –te garantizo que te daré la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

-Toda la noche de hoy, te espero, ya tienen registrada mi dirección.

-¿entonces sueles haces esto seguido? ¿es decir que no soy la única en tu vida?

-¡es 2015! ¡todos lo hacen!

-tienes razón corazón, ¿y me quieres a mi? ¿o buscas un hombre?

-No soy marica ¿sueno como una?

-Para nada, solo era para asegurar, entonces te veo esta noche entonces… y luego puedes llevarme por algo que cenar como la otra noche…

-llevamos meses saliendo Quinn, sabes que haría todo por ti, pero esta vez no tengo mucho dinero.

-lo sé, y no te preocupes, que yo te adoro, espero nunca me dejes por alguien más. Estas tantas veces que nos hemos visto han sido lo mejor de mi vida- le dijo antes de colgar, y Blaine no sabía que la rubia estaba dibujando en un cuaderno sus nombres dentro de un gran corazón.

Blaine por su parte, camino a la cocina, tomo de aquí una botella grande de cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo sin descansar. Se seco lo que había caído fuera de su boca con su brazo, y llevándosela en la mano regreso a donde estaba, y dio play al video que estaba observando. Gemidos se escucharon de inmediato, y es que estaba observando pornografía desde hace horas, días, semanas, meses.

Blaine Anderson era un joven de 22 años, trabajaba para su padre en una gran empresa, la cual odiaba, pero se veía obligado a servir para él debido a razones de las cuales nunca hablaba con nadie. Además de que no tenía amigos, solo uno, que le apoyaba y era exactamente igual a él, porque en todo su tiempo libre hacía cualquier cosa referida al sexo, ya fuera por medio de videos o mas que nada experimentándolo. Creía no poder sobrevivir mas de tres noches sin tener relaciones, esa era su pasión, a lo que le dedicaba todo. Por ello mismo, tenía un buen cuerpo, se ejercitaba y trataba de lucir siempre lo mejor posible para sus amadas prostitutas. Su apariencia era de acuerdo a su edad, una barba no larga y el cabello rizado bien acomodado, ojos miel y cejas grandes.

Paso el tiempo y llego la noche, apagó su computadora y se arreglo un poco frente al espejo. Nunca lo hacía demasiado, tampoco quería enamorar ni enamorarse de nadie, jamás había creído en aquello llamado amor, era solo una excusa para que una persona sacará provecho de otra, y eso le parecía estúpido. Solo quería vivir su vida, sin atarse a nadie, y menos aún casarse o tener familia ¿para qué obligarte a mantener a unos niños en vez de disfrutar tu propia vida? No quería tener responsabilidades, odiaba la idea. Simplemente odiaba la palabra familia, aquello no existía.

Sonó el timbre, y se emociono con esto, fue hasta su puerta y la abrió

-Hola- le saludo la chica recargada en la pared con una pose sensual .

-Mi bella princesa…- le contestó Blaine caminando frente a ella y tomando su cintura descubierta por su camisón pequeño, también llevaba un mini short y tacones.

-¿no me invitarás a pasar?- le preguntó Quinn lamiendo sus labios –así como un caballero.

-si buscas a un caballero, ese no soy yo- la abrazo por completo rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos –yo soy salvaje.

-Mejor para mi- y la chica se lanzó sobre sus labios y acarició su espalda, lo beso intensamente, lo beso con la pasión y experiencia que Blaine tanto adoraba.

Poco a poco caminaron, sin separar sus labios dentro de la casa, Blaine cerró la puerta y estampo a la chica contra la pared, comenzando a desatar el cierre de sus shorts.

-¿tan pronto quieres empezar?- le pregunto la rubia separándose unos segundos

-y lo haremos toda la noche querida, y lo siento si mañana no puedes caminar- dijo sin interés y siguiendo con su trabajo interrumpido.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo también amo tener relaciones, lo hago todo el tiempo por diversión.

-¿Así que te gusta estar en ese centro de prostitución?- le preguntó Blaine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-amo estar ahí, yo sola entre, aunque a la mayoría los roban… y la única condición es jamás salir del centro con motivo de demandarlo.. y- continuó diciendo besando el cuello del ojimiel –hacer todo lo que el cliente quiera.

-¿todo?

-Todo- le susurro en el oído antes de lamerlo.

-entonces creo que hoy tendremos sexo de todas las formas que puedan existir- Quinn rio y siguió besando al chico, de aproximadamente 3 años mayor a ella, esto no era un problema, lo había hecho con mayores, menores, y con mas de una persona al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya era mañana, Blaine despertó por los rayos de sol en su rostro, era tarde y eso era visible. Estaba desnudo y su cama destendida, había pasado una noche más de lo que amaba hacer, y si se era honesto, una de las mejores. Miro junto a él, y no había nadie, pero no le preocupo. Cada prostituta era recogida a domicilio exactamente a las 8 de la mañana, y si no estaban a tiempo o trataban de escapar para no regresar al centro de prostitución, eran golpeadas y maltratadas de la peor manera posible. Esto se lo contó alguna de las chicas con las que había estado antes, y como Blaine disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a las personas, la reporto con sus jefes diciéndoles que le había contado lo que les hacían al desobedecer, y esto trajo como consecuencia que fuera masacrada de nuevo.

Talló sus ojos, estaba cansado, y sin embargo debía levantarse para terminar el trabajo que tenía que entregarle a su padre esa misma tarde. Era el manejo de las relaciones con otras empresas, y tenía que hacer fraudes, inflar números y engañar para que nadie notará que los Anderson robaba dinero que no le pertenecía.

Se baño, arregló e hizo su rutina ejercicio diaria sin camiseta. La casa era un verdadero caos, no había orden y todo estaba botado en cualquier lugar, era un desastre total, pero no le importo. Todo su computadora y comenzó a trabajar. Esto le aburría demasiado, y se hizo a la idea de que él solo estaba hecho para el sexo.

De pronto, y hartándose de hacer lo mismo, abrió sus típicas páginas pornográficas, quizá eso le distraería un poco. Y dio varios clicks, buscando uno de sus videos favoritos, si, algunos ya los tenía memorizados. Pero antes de poder seleccionar el deseado, vio justo debajo uno que llamo toda su atención por alguna razón desconocida. Era un video homosexual.

No tenía idea de porque tenía ganas de verlo, jamás había visto contenido de este tipo, y era sumamente extraño para él, ya que aunque estaba consciente de que la sociedad ya aceptaba a este tipo de personas, él fue criado con la idea de que ser gay estaba mal, que era antinatural o simplemente bizarro. Pero no pudo contenerse, y comenzó a ver el video.

Como lo sospecho, esto fue diferente, aunque no demasiado como creyó, y algo muy dentro de sí le hizo preguntarse… ¿Qué se sentiría ser penetrado? Las chicas parecían disfrutarlo, y es que tan solo pensar en tener algo dentro de él le hizo tensarse y excitarse. Se imaginó una escena de él y otro chico sin rostro aún haciéndolo, disfrutándolo, cambiando la rutina.

¿Qué pasaría si un dia decidiera cambiar las cosas y pedir a un hombre?

Pero la idea le asusto y antes de que pudiera quitar el video sonó el timbre. Puso pausa y camino a la puerta un tanto nervioso.

-Blainie- le saludó el chico de afuera –te traje el desayuno, porque te conozco y se que no te lo harás tu mismo- le extendió una bolsa de plástico que parecía contener diversos guisados.

-¿porqué haces esto Puck?- le preguntó sonriendo, y es que este chico era el único que le hacía sentir bien cuando estaba molesto, triste.

-somos familia ¿no? Tu también has hecho mucho por mi.

-solo te he dicho que chicas hacen mejor el sexo- le dijo riéndo y tomando la bolsa.

-¡exacto! ¡eso es muy bueno de tu parte!- Blaine rio de nuevo.

-¿Quiéres pasar?- le ofreció Blaine, Puck asintió con la cabeza.

-tu casa es un caos, igual que siempre- dio rutinariamente -¿Qué es eso Blaine…?- le preguntó viendo la pantalla de su computadora, Blaine se alarmo y corrió hacía ella, pero Puck llego primero -¿estabas viendo sexo gay?- le preguntó riendo –Blaine, nos sabía que eras homosexual.

-¡no lo soy! ¡dame eso!.- le pidió tratando de alcanzar la laptop, pero fue imposible por su notable diferencia de estaturas.

-Blaine, yo te aceptaría aún así, no tienes e que avergonzarte- le decía sonriendo –enserio.

-¡no soy gay! ¡nunca seré gay! Fue solo curiosidad- dijo defendiéndose.

-La curiosidad mata al gato Blaine, terminarás en algo así.

-No digas eso, sería horrible.

-no me mientas, por tus ojos veo que quieres probar lo que se siente- Puck alzo sus cejas, y Blaine no pudo negarse –lo sabia.

-¿y qué si lo hiciera? Eso no me haría marica ¿o sí?

-para nada, puede que sea cosa de una sola vez- le regreso su computadora –ya, relájate, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, tu siempre has dicho que disfrutes tu vida al máximo, vive lo que quieras vivir, sé feliz ahora que puedes.

-¿me estas animando a que pida a un hombre en el centro de prostitución?- le preguntó desconcertado

-solo trata de imaginarte, las chicas llegan sensuales, seguro ellos también, las chicas te besan de inmediato, seguro ellos también, las chicas se desvisten, seguro ellos también ¿no suena tentador?

-creo que tú eres el que mas quiere amigo- le dijo Blaine riéndo al ver su rostro.

-No, yo estoy destinado a estar con solo chicas, pero tú aún no lo sabes- Blaine torció la boca, no estaba seguro –hazlo, y si no te gusta no lo vuelvas a pedir, punto- Noah Puckerman tomo los hombros de Blaine –date el placer de saber que se siente- Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, lo pediré hoy- dijo con trabajo, pero animado al mismo tiempo.

-Excelente, debes contármelo todo mañana. Debo irme- dijo chocando sus manos con las de Blaine –nos vemos, y que lo disfrutes- dijo alzando sus cejas, cosa que hizo sentir mas nervioso a Blaine.

-Claro, gracias- Blaine siguió a su primo hasta la puerta y cerro la puerta. ¿en qué diablos se había metido?

* * *

Blaine logró terminar el trabajo que le había sido dado. Se lo mando a su padre a tiempo, y como no era muy bueno en esto tardaba horas y horas de estar solo sentado frente a números.

Ya tranquilo y estirándose por el dolor de espalda, tomo su teléfono, automáticamente llamo al centro de prostitución, y fue hasta que escucho la voz de una chica desconocida que recordó su trato con Puck, un toque de electricidad le recorrio, también le asqueo, pero debía hacerlo.

-Hola- le saludo la voz sexy de la línea –soy Cassandra Robbins amor…- Blaine estaba acostumbrado a siempre pedir que le comunicaran a Quin Fabray, pero esta vez palaras diferentes salieron de su boca.

-Quiero a un hombre- dijo de inmediato y odiándose por unos segundos.

-Claro cariño- dijo un tanto molesta la chica –de inmediato de comunico con uno-y sono de nuevo una música erótica que se escuchaba al llamar. Blaine jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso, estaba preocupado.

-¿Hola?- preguntó una voz aguda, que podía jurar era de una mujer.

-¿hola?- preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Quieres una noche?- le pregunto la voz con pesadez

-soy Blaine Anderson- dijo el chico desconcertado por la cortante voz del otro, todos hasta ahora siempre le hablaban seductoramente desde el inició –ya me tienen registrado.

-yo soy Kurt- le respondió desinteresado -¿cuánto tiempo?

-toda la noche, siempre lo hago así- dijo riéndo y con su voz rasposa.

-voy para allá- y se corto la llamada, Blaine frunció el ceño y miro la bocina del teléfono como si fuera a responderle, el chico le había colgado ¿así era con los hombres? Trato de no enfadarse, quizá no sabía como funcionaban las cosas en otro estilo, pero aún así había sido inadecuado, de eso estaba seguro.

Saber que esa misma noche tendría relaciones con un hombre le hizo sentir vivo, como esperando algo nuevo e interesante. Se arregló como siempre lo hacía, se colocó perfume y se preparo mentalmente.

Pasaron minutos y minutos, el tiempo paso muy largo, no quería que llegara la hora no quería.

Pero el timbre sonó

Blaine se arreglo el cabello rápido, y antes de abrir se miró a si mismo, estaba bien, solo debía dejar de fingir que estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo sería el hombre de cruzando la puerta? Las chicas iban casi desnudas, seguro sería igual con él. Seguro se vería rudo o pasional, quizá ería alto y musculoso, si, seguro tenían a ese tipo de gente ¿cómo le preguntaría quién debía ser el pasivo o activa? ¿cómo le diría que todo esto era solo para experimentar ser penetrado? ¿cómo sería escuchar gemidos gruesos? ¿qué diría su madre si se enteraba? Miles de preguntas le bombardearon, pero se negó a seguir pensando y abrió la puerta.

Y quedó impactado con la imagen frente a él.

Un chico de cabello castaño y bien peinado, cejas del mismo color y ojos que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad, piel blanca y labios rosados, llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados y unas botas de piel, una camiseta abierta solo de arriba y un chaleco que combinaba con las botas, además de un broche de hipopótamo en su pecho.

Era completamente diferente a todo lo que se había imaginado, y aunque le costará admitirlo era… era hermoso. Como si alguien se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

-soy Kurt- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacía él, como si se estuvieran conociendo en cualquier situación normal y fuera del tema de lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

Blaine la tomó, y era sumamente suave.

-Blaine.

 **Aquí el primer capitulo chicos :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿qué creen que pase?**

 **Comenta y da favorito o haré que todo esto halla sido un sueño 8) no, no se crean, pero si den fav y comenten cx**

 **Espero lo sigan leyendo porque les garantizo que esta historia será muy buena, habrá momentos buenos y malos, pero siempre nuestro Klaine será lo mas importante whoooa**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	3. Volverte a ver

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **Volverte a ver**_

-Blaine- el chico estaba nervioso ¿Porqué rayos estaba nervioso? –Blaine Anderson.

-¿me invitarás a pasar Blaine Anderson?- el chico asintió torpemente y abrió la puerta por completo, dejando espacio para que Kurt pasara –linda casa- comentó dejando su chaleco en el sillón y quedándose solo con la camiseta de manga larga –veo que tienes dinero- ¿porqué el chico hablaba solamente? ¿era un ratero o algo así? –pero esta muy desordenado, seguro hay mucho mas espacio del que se puede observar. Mira, si colocaras la mesa en el otro extremo, quedaría un gran espacio, se vería mas amplio. Y el color, deberías pintar de un color mas alegre, este café gastado oscurece demasiado.

-¿tú eres del centro de prostitución?- preguntó de inmediato Blaine, estaba confundido.

-Si- le respondió sentándose en el sofá de piel.

-Entonces… ¿porqué no me seduces?

-Trabajo un poco diferente- y Blaine seguía sin entender ¿qué debía hacer precisamente? –también te hace falta una televisión mas moderna, como esta que tienes ocupan mucho espacio, puedo conseguirte una en buen precio.

-ahora vuelvo- dijo caminando rápido a su cuarto, estaba en la misma planta de abajo. Cerro la puerta y seguido sus ojos ¿en qué estaba metido? Tenía a un prostituto dentro de su casa y no sabía ni como empezar. Respiro hondo y trato de pensar ¿qué haría el Blaine Anderson que tanto amaba revolcarse con todos? Así que sin meditarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, el cinturón y la camisa, el pantalón y absolutamente todo hasta quedar solo con ropa interior.

Se miró en su espejo, y era tanta su vanidad que se sentía superior, creía que el chico de su sala debía sentirse el mas afortunado de todos por tener la oportunidad de estar con Blaine Anderson. Así que seguro de si mismo salió de nuevo, luciendo su musculoso pecho y fuertes brazos, caminando hasta Kurt, el cual lucia extremadamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el castaño cubriendo sus ojos

-¿Qué haces tú? ¡se supone que debes hacerme el sexo! ¡y te quedas ahí sentado!- le grito con autoridad -¿Qué te importa mi casa? No haces nada útil.

-¿Y…?- le siguió retando Kurt

-¿Y? que nadie puede resistirse a mi- le respondió Blaine acercándose más y más a él, sentándose a su lado e invadiendo su espacio personal.

-siento decirte esto y destruir tu baja autoestima, pero yo si puedo- Blaine comenzaba a molestarse ¿quién diablos era este chico?

-¡escúchame! La única razón por la que estas aquí es porque quiero tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre y sentir que es ser penetrado.

-es decir ¿solo me utilizaras para un antojo de tus alborotadas hormonas? Perdóname pero yo no funciono así- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

-¡me tratas como si fueramos pareja! No te conozco, eres prostituto, deberías ya estarme acariciando-.

-no eres de mi tipo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- le gritó Blaine siguiéndolo -¡es tu trabajo! ¡debes hacer lo que el cliente pida para que no te golpeen! ¿o me equivoco?- le retó Blaine, Kurt se detuvo unos segundos

-prefiero ser golpeado a tener sexo con alguien como tú- le contesto seguro y sonriendo, tomo la perilla en sus manos y abrió un poco la puerta, pero Blaine la cerró de inmediato.

-¡hazme el amor maldita sea!- Kurt trato de abrir, pero Blaine ya tenía sostenida la puerta para que no se moviera.

-¡déjame ir!- le insistía, pero su fuerza era notablemente menor.

-¡no!- grito Blaine, le tomo las muñecas con fuerza y lo llevo hasta la pared, sosteniéndolas a lado de su cabeza y dejándolo inmóvil –escúchame muñeca, harás lo que yo te pida, te guste o no.

-tú no eres nadie que pueda ordenarme que hacer- dijo Kurt mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y si se dejaban de engaños, no podían dejar de observar los del otro.

-¿entonces por qué estas ahí? Trabajas para tener sexo ¿no?

-Es contra mi voluntad, y lo he hecho, pero con gente digna o almenos amable, aunque de ninguno estoy orgulloso- Kurt agachó la cabeza, como tratando de olvidar algo –no estoy orgulloso de nada en mi vida- Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero no soltó a Kurt.

-dime entonces ¿por qué no escapas?

-eso es algo privado- le contesto Kurt zafándose del agarre del ojimiel de pronto, pero no se fue, solo se quedo allí mismo quieto -¿me golpearás por no querer tener sexo contigo?- Blaine estaba furioso, quería hacerlo enserio –adelante, todos lo hacen- y si no fuera porque el rostro de Kurt le parecía tan perfecto como para ser destruido lo habría hecho, pero se contuvo y lo único que hizo fue empujarlo contra la pared con sus fuerzas acumuladas, haciendo a Kurt azotar, el castaño dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y sobo su cuello, pero no fue mas allá.

Blaine camino al sofá de antes y se dejó tirar en el.

Kurt lo observo, el chico se notaba cansado y desesperado de hacer siempre lo mismo, le tuvo… compasión.

-quizá sea mejor que hoy tenga la noche libre- comentó Blaine tratando de lucir fuerte, a pesar de seguir en ropa interior –tengo que terminar un trabajo- dijo tomando su computadora y abriéndola, dejando ver de inmediato tablas y números –puedo adelantarlo y no dejarlo al final para siempre, así que si no es molestia, lárgate de mi casa- le dijo molesto, pero noto que Kurt no se movía, se quedo en el mismo lugar -¿Qué no oíste? Vete de aquí

-puedo ayudarte con eso- le dijo interesado

-¿con qué?- pregunto Blaine girándose para verlo

-con eso de tu trabajo, yo se acerca de empresa balances e impuestos- Blaine torció la boca, la verdad es que solo quería hallar la forma de deshacerse de hacer este trabajo –veras, mis padres me enseñaron cuando era niño, ya que…

-tengo que inflar los precios- le interrumpio Blaine, su historia no le importaba –ese es mi trabajo.

-¿mentir?- preguntó Kurt, y Blaine no sabía que sucedia con ese sujeto para expresarse tan abiertamente.

-Si- contesto sin mucho énfasis -¿lo harías entonces?

-claro, quizá así perdones mi mala conducta- Kurt se sentó junto a él y tomo la computadora –lo estabas haciendo mal, mira, aquí..

-si, lo que digas- le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación –terminalo para cuando amanezca, me iré a dormir.

-¿no cenarás nada?

-¿crees que yo pensaba cenar hoy?- le preguntó Blaine enojado, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto fuerte, jaló su cabello y se lanzó a su cama, una noche sin sexo era fatal, y después de todo lo pasado, no tenía ganas de nada. Quizá nunca sabría lo que es estar con un hombre, y quizá también eso era lo mejor.

* * *

Blaine se estiró antes de levantarse, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido pero asi había sido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, solo, y fue allí cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche. Se puso de malas de solo recordarlo, y es que nunca nadie le había hecho algo parecido.

Se levanto justo como estaba y camino a la sala. No había nadie, seguro Kurt ya se había ido, y en la mesa había una nota de un cuaderno, escrito con lápiz, lo tomo y leyó

"lo termine todo, si algún día necesitas mas de mi ayuda ya sabes donde encontrarme. –Kurt"

Blaine se sorprendió, abrió su computadora que estaba alado y reviso el archivo. En definitiva. Estaba terminado.

Un trabajo así le habría costado a Blaine casi una semana, y ahora un chico desconocido lo había terminado, había encontrado la manera de escapar del trabajo que tanto odiaba. Pero algo le detenía para volver a llamar a Kurt, estaba aún molesto con él, estaba indignado, no quería volverlo a ver, y se decidió a no hacerlo.

* * *

Llego esa misma noche, Puck había ido a visitarle para saber como le había ido en su noche anterior, y Blaine fue experto en decirle que fue una de las mejores experiencias en su vida, que ser penetrado había sido algo bueno e interesante, pero que simplemente no era lo suyo, y que una vez había estado aceptable, pero que su vida eran las mujeres. Cabe decir que era experto mintiendo, él podría hasta hacerte creer que hay una familia de muertos viviendo en tu casa y tu le creerías. No quería volver a lidiar con esto, había desechado la idea de tener sexo con un hombre. Lo estuvo imaginando, y no fue tan placentero como creyó.

Llamo al centro de prostitución, solo quería a alguien que le hiciera olvidar toda la noche anterior, como si no hubiera existido.

-¿Hola…?- pregunto la familiar pero no menos sensual voz al otro lado del teléfono -¿Quién eres cariño?- su simple voz la le había excitado, y es que este tipo de personas eran las que a Blaine le apasionaban.

-Blaine Anderson- respondió siguiendo el juego.

-¿quiéres de nuevo probar mis pechos?-le decía seductoramente, y Blaine sonrió exasperado.

-Si, si quiero, te quiero a ti dulzura- le dijo él queriendo ya tenerla alado suyo.

-hoy no me llamaste…

-estuve ocupado, con un asunto tonto y sin importancia.

-te veo entonces… ¿toda la noche?

-toda la noche- y Blaine colgó satisfecho, esto si le hacía feliz, le llenaba ese vacio que siempre tenía.

* * *

Blaine despertó con el suave rosar de esos labios recorrerle el cuello, rió por las cosquillas que esto le causaba, y se dejo consentir por las manos que recorrían su pecho descubierto.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, y acariciaba ese sedoso y dorado cabello. La hermosa chica, aún desnuda encima de él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó ella besando hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-Excelente, en definitiva me diste la mejor noche de mi vida- Blaine la acerco mas a él –me hiciste olvidar mi noche anterior.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto vagamente lamiendo su oído.

-Nada importante- dijo sin interés -¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano cariño, ¿porqué no duermes?- le ofreció ella sin separarse.

-No- Blaine se enderezo, haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo –Quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo- la chica sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y hermosos dientes.

-haré lo que tu me digas, siempre.

-¿lo prometes?- Quinn se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

-lo prometo- Quinn lo comenzó a besar de nuevo, y Blaine la sujeto firme, cerró sus ojos y se concentro en ese dulce saber a fresa de sus labios –te amo- le dijo sin mucho esfuerzo, y Blaine se tenso por unos segundos -¿tu me amas?- Blaine se separó unos segundos, pensando en lo que diría.

-lo siento, eres hermosa… pero no, nunca amaré a nadie, lo lamento, no creo en eso.

-No te preocupes- le decía volviéndolo a besar –algún dia te conquistaré.

-¿Quiéres conquistarme?

-¿Quién podría no resistirse a ti?- le preguntó riendo, y a la mente de Blaine llegó el chico de cabello castaño –algún día estarás suplicando por mi.

-ya veremos preciosa, si me llevas a Paris, posiblemente llegue a decirte que te quiero.

-y valdrá la pena- Quinn le siguió besando el rostro, acariciando con sus uñas los brazos del ojimiel.

Pero interrumpiéndoles sonó el timbre, Blaine gruñó, ¿Quién podía interrumpirle? Quinn se alejo también molesta, mientras Blaine se colocó un pantalón y camisa al azar de su closet lo más rápio que pudo. Corrió a la puerta y abrió, tenía su cabello hecho un desastre y descalzo. Y de ver a la persona frente a sus ojos su cabeza peso y un increíble mal humor le abrumo, odiaba a este hombre.

-dame el trabajo- le pidió sin rodeos.

-hola hijo, ¿cómo estas? Bien padre muchas gracias por el interés- dijo molesto Blaine a su padre por su tan mala educación.

-solo dame el trabajo- le dijo su padre serio. Blaine a regaña dientes volvió a entrar a la casa, recogió la memoria que estaba introducida en la computadora y regreso a donde estaba.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo de mala gana y cerrando la puerta.

-¡espera!- detuvo la puerta antes de que esta cerrara por completo –también vengo a dejarte más.

-¡¿Qué?! No- dijo Blaine indignado –sabes cuanto lo odio, ya hice lo que me correspondía a este mes, no lo haré.

-tú debes hacer lo que yo te diga si no quieres que ya sabes que pase…- me amenazó engrosando la voz.

-termine rápido, deberías premiarme, no castigarme.

-eso simplemente me hace preguntarme más ¿cómo terminaste tan rápido?

-es un secreto, y mas te vale que estes cumpliendo tu parte del trato con todo esto- Blaine estaba furioso, se notaba por sus brazos cruzados y su nariz fruncida.

-lo estoy haciendo, pero mas te vale a ti también cumplir tu parte- le dijo estirando su mano y en ella una memoria más, donde estaban los nuevos archivos. Blaine se la arrebató y cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cerro los ojos fastidiado y se recargo en la pared. En definitiva odiaba trabajar, no quería hacer absolutamente nada. Pero tratando de despejarse suspiro, y con una fingida sonrisa camino de vuelta a su habitación, en donde lo primero que vio fue a Quinn terminándose de vestir.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto molesto Blaine

-es hora de irme- decía mientras se aplicaba brillo de labios –nos vemos luego Blaine.

-dijiste que era temprano.

-lo siento, es todo el tiempo que puedo darte- Quinn lamió sus labios y se aproximo a Blaine, dejándole un beso lento en sus labios, y después de esto caminando a la salida, dejando a Blaine frustrado y enojado, no ayudándole en nada ese último beso.

Camino a su sala e inserto la memoria en su computadora, dejando ver aquí mas del doble de lo que siempre le era dado. Gritó para si mismo y arrojo un florero que tenía frente suyo al suelo, y se molesto aún más al darse cuenta el desastre mayor que era su casa.

No quería hacer nada, no tenía humor para nada, para nadie, no quería nada en su vida.

Excepto ser libre.

Y sabía como hacerlo.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo al primer y mas frecuente número de su registro.

-¿hola?- le preguntó una mujer -¿cómo te…

-¿puedes comunicarme con un chico?- le interrumpió Blaine –se llama…- Blaine golpeó su cabeza tratando de recordar aquel nombre, que hasta ahora no le había sido importante –Kurt.

-¿Kurt qué?

-no lo recuerdo, no se- admitió.

-de acuerdo, veré si lo encuentro, espere en la línea- sono la típica música de espera, Blaine estaba inquieto, no sabía porque. Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que esa voz particular le contesto al otro lado de la línea.

-¿hola?- preguntó la voz confundida

-Hola, soy Blaine.

-Blaine Anderson- dijo sin problemas -¿Qué ocurre? Dijeron que alguien me buscaba, pero jamás imagine que fueras tú.

-No te emociones niño, tengo trabajo- Kurt suspiró entendiendo.

-De acuerdo llego en la noche.

-te espero- le dijo antes de colgar, y deleitándose con una ligera sonrisa al hacerse saber que no tenía que trabajar esta vez. Complacido por su plan, camino a su cuarto directo a su cama, a dormir para poder soportar esa misma noche.

* * *

La sala oscura cambiaba de color, las paredes de iluminaban de acuerdo a loemitido en la televisión. Blaine cambiaba de canales sin nada específico que ver. Sonó el timbre, y sin mucho mas que pesadez en su cuerpo, camino a la puerta.

Y nunca pensó sorprenderse igual que la primera vez, pero al verlo ante sus ojos, esa belleza le causo unos ligeros escalofríos desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus manos, pero por mentalidad propia, se obligo a si mismo a ignorarlo, haciéndose a la idea de que nunca significaría nada, quizá era la misma sensación de tener a un hombre prostituto en su casa.

-Hola Blaine Anderson- le saludo indiferente -¿ahora ya tengo trabajo o algo así?

-tu trabajo es tener sexo, si no lo quisiste hacer una única vez que quise hacerlo ahora tendrás que aferrarte a las consecuencias.

-¿te das cuenta de que me estas utilizando indebidamente?- le preguntó cruzando sus brazos

-¿Quieres otra oportunidad? Porque si aceptas, justo ahora puedo desvestirme y obligarte a ir a mi cama- Kurt abrió la boca indignado –enserio ¿no quieres?

-¿soy tan irresistible?- le pregunto sonriendo, y Blaine sintió de nuevo ese recorrido por su cuerpo.

-No te mentiré, quiero hacerlo contigo- Kurt rio animado, y Blaine no entendía si eso era un si o un no.

-estas loco, no me conoces.

-¡eres un prostituto! Se supone que no conoces a nadie- Blaine ahora sonreía

-¿sueles hacerlo mucho, cierto?- le pregunto entrando a la casa.

-básicamente todas las noches- respondió cerrando la puerta.

-pues… lo siento Blaine, pero vengo a hacer balances de tu empresa- Kurt avanzó a la mesa donde estaba la computadora abierta.

-me gustaría que fuera mi empresa, pero mi padre es quien la dirige, odio trabajar para él, odio todo de él- confeso avanzando hacía él y abriendo el archivo correspondiente.

-es demasiado- dijo Kurt observando la tanta información que debía ser completada.

-lo se, se aprovecha de mi- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-¿entonces porqué sigues trabajando para él?- Blaine se quedo callado, nadie le había preguntado eso.

-A ti no te importa- dijo cortando la pequeña platica que ya habían desarrollado -¡solo trabaja! ¡a eso vienes!

-en realidad yo solo estoy haciendo esto para que no me denuncies con mis jefes.

-pues lo haré si sigues contestándome tan grosero, lo haré si te sigues comportando como un niño creído y tan odioso ¡lo haré!

-sabes que no me asustas, pero como soy tan gentil, haré tu trabajo.

-¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el que esta haciendo las cosas mal?! ¡estoy sacrificando una noche con una chica que me hace sentir bien por ti!

-¿te hace sentir bien porque te permite que la penetres? ¿esa clase de chicas dejas que te dejen ser feliz?

-callate, no sabes nada, este trabajo siempre será la razón de volverte a ver- le gritó golpeando la mesa, entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

 **Aquí el segundo capitulo :D ¿Qué creen que pase? :o ¿quién sentirá algo primero? ¿será esta la razón por la que Kurt estará en casa de Blaine mucho tiempo? ¿Qué llegará a hacer Blaine por Kurt?**

 **:3 dejen sus favoritos y comentarios! Porfavor :p los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

*-¿Hola cariño?- la voz de una chica sensual, el mismo tono que todos imitaban, todos menos uno.

-Con Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- le dijo sin esfuerzo.

*-¡espera!- le gritó Kurt deteniendo su camino, Blaine lo miró –gracias…

*-nadie mas me busca- admitió con cierto dolor –no me digas, ¿mas trabajo?- Blaine no tenía idea de porque había llamado en primer lugar, pero ya no había marcha atrás ¿Qué debía hacer?

-solo… solo ven a mi casa hoy-

* -mira Kurt, esto es difícil para mi ¿si? Con decirte que jamas le he dicho a alguien que lo quiero y mucho menos que lo amo o algo parecido- Blaine hizo una mueca al decir esto.

-¿algo malo con el amor?

-no creo en él, solo eso.

-ooh, ya veo- Kurt siguió viendo a Blaine.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto riendo -¿tengo algo?


	4. Gracias

_**CAPITULO 3**_

 _ **Gracias**_

Blaine tenía ese deseo dentro de sí, recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y recordando ese rostro que tanto le había gustado. Esos ojos azules, verdes, grises… esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus mejillas y su piel blanca. Ese estilo particular tan moderno y casual. Su cabello bien peinado y su distinguida voz. Quería hacer algo al respecto.

Pero Blaine no creía en el amor

Pero a Blaine nunca le había gustado alguien

Lo que él tenía era deseo sexual, eso se dijo a si mismo todo este tiempo. Moría por verlo desnudo, moría por tenerlo en ese momento junto a él dentro de su cama, por hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

Quizá había cometido un error al inicio, quizá podía remediarlo y hacerlo bien esta vez, así podría tener la experiencia que tanto le había intrigado.

Así que se levanto de la cama, se arreglo un poco su cabello desordenado y se vio frente al espejo. Estaba decidido a hacer a ese hombre suyo. Salió de su habitación y lo vio allí, sentado en el sillón con la computadora en las piernas, tecleando repetidas veces y con una mirada concentrada, cansada y un poco lamentable. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro.

-¿has terminado?- le pregunto Blaine

-No- confeso sobando su cuello –no creo terminar hoy- dijo un poco temeroso –creo que tendrás que pedirme una noche más, o algunas más, porque esto no podrá ser finalizado hoy.

-no hay problema- le dijo caminando hacia él -¿porqué no descansas?- Kurt alzo sus cejas desconcertado –darte un respiro, algo que te inspire o motive para hacer las cosas mejor, que te anime.

-Creí que no me dejarías descansar- admitió estirando sus brazos, y Blaine logro admirar sus musculos –gracias.

-de nada, debes estar bien despejado para hacerlo bien- Blaine se sento junto a él.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- Kurt cerro la computadora y la dejo a un lado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? Lo he olvidado- Kurt sonrió ligeramente, y es que nadie le había preguntado eso desde hace 10 años.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

-¿te llamas Elizabeth?- le preguntó sorprendido –y no es que me incomode o algo parecido, es solo extraño.

-Así se llama mi mamá- Blaine asintió entendiéndolo –entonces… Blaine Anderson ¿cuántos años tienes?

-veinte ¿y tú?

-diecinueve- contesto con un bostezo, estaba cansado y se notaba en absolutamente todo. Pero eso no detendría a Blaine.

-perdóname- le dijo de pronto Blaine, Kurt se sobresalto.

-¿de qué hablas?

-no hice las cosas bien, estaba básicamente desnudo y casi te violo- Kurt frunció el seño con gracia –quiero hacer las cosas bien, ya sabes, empezar de cero, no hacer todo tan rápido ¿qué dices? ¿te atreves?

-de acuerdo- le contesto sonriente -¿cómo quieres empezar?

-me di cuenta que no debo quitarme toda la ropa yo, poco a poco debemos desvestirnos al mismo tiempo, luego cuando ambos estemos sin nada encima empezar a tocarnos y…

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió Kurt –déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que me desvista justo ahora frente a ti?

-Yo haré lo mismo, así no te sentirás presionado.

-estas jugando ¿no?- pregunto Kurt levantándose.

-estoy siendo compasivo contigo, quiero hacerte sentir un poco más comodo.

-¿para ti hacer las cosas bien es que tengamos sexo ahora?

-solo nos tocaremos primero.

-¡es lo mismo!

-eeh… no, de hecho no.

-¿esto es ir lento?- Kurt golpeo sus piernas

-pues si- confeso también levantándose -¿Qué pasa contigo? No eres un niño ¡comportate a tu edad!

-¡tú compórtate a tu edad Blaine! ¡eres demasiado joven para arruinar tu vida!

-¡tú no debes decirme que hacer! Trate de ser tolerante contigo ¡pero eres insoportable!- le gritó colocándose frente a él.

-tú no trataste de ser tolerante, tu lo que quieres es tener sexo con un hombre, quieres experimentar cosas nuevas pero cada noche repites el mismo error. Si tanto quieres estar con un hombre, puedes llamar libremente al centro de prostitución y pedir a alguien más, hay muchas opciones ¡pedir a un hombre que te haga gozar de tu tan preciada noche! Yo no soy así y nunca sere así.

-no lo comprendo ¡no lo comprendo! Eres un prostituto, ¿entiendes eso? ¡prostituto!- Kurt torció su boca, y su garganta se cerro.

-Se lo que me obligan a ser, pero este no soy yo, y jamás complaceré hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer- Kurt camino a la puerta, Blaine corrió y le jaló el brazo.

-¡no te atrevas a irte! ¡maldita sea! ¡hazme el amor!

-tú quieres sexo, no amor- y justo cuando termino, Blaine comenzó a quitarse rápidamente el pantalón, Kurt se giro de inmediato y corrió a la puerta, la abrió un poco pero Blaine lo volvió a jalar.

-¡no te irás! ¡si te vas te acusaré con tus directores! ¿sabes que te golpearan no?

-lo sé, hazlo, no te tengo miedo- Kurt lo empujo y sin gastar un segundo salió corriendo de la casa, Blaine se quedo dentro, apretando sus manos y gritando frustrado.

Odiaba a este chico, lo odiaba, quería llorar, quería explotar. Golpeo con su puño la pared repetidas veces, la pateo y se lanzó sobre su sillón, rasguñándose a si mismo con sus largas y descuidadas uñas.

-¡Blaine! ¡abre!- le grito el chico de mohicana desde afuera. Llevaba tocando minutos y el chico no abría, pero sabía que estaba ahí por el ruido de la televisión -¿enserio no abriras? Que mal amigo eres ¡ya no te traire mas desayunos!- le amenazo, y después de pasados otros minutos Blaine abrió la puerta, estaba despeinado y con la mirada caída.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te paso? Parece que te paso un camión encima.

-masomenos- le contesto sobando su cabeza.

-estas borracho, Blaine, es temprano, no debes tomar demasiado.

-No debes decirme que hacer.

-Cuéntame que tienes- le pidió, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Nada- Puck asintió, sabia que no debía insistirle.

-pero dime ¿hay alguna nena que me recomiendes?- Blaine rio, su primo sabía a la perfección como animarle.

-Si, una chica, lo hace muy bien y es hermosa, sensual, linda, todo.

-¿cómo se llama?

-Quinn Fabray- respondió sin trabajo –y no dudo en volverla a pedir varias veces más.

-Quinn Fabray, lo recordare- Puck entrego a Blaine una bolsa, con la comida a su amigo –debo irme, me hablas si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes, hablar… o hacer un trio…- Puck bromeaba, pero sabía que era esta clase de chistes los que hacían sentir mejor a Blaine –nos vemos- Blaine se despidió con la mano y una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Se la había pasado bebiendo todo el dia, y en lo único que pensaba era la gran cantidad de trabajo que le faltaba. Estaba seguro que volvería a llamar a Kurt aunque no lo quisiera, debía hallar una salida.

Pero lo que le intrigaba a Blaine, y por ello bebía mas y mas, era que había tenido varias veces en sus manos el teléfono para llamar al centro de prostitución y acusar a Kurt, él se fue y no hacía nada de lo que Blaine le pedía. Pero siempre que alguien le contestaba colgaba de inmediato… ¿acaso se sentía arrepentido? ¿o era una manía de su forma de ser? Quería herir a Kurt, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo. Lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas y repetidas veces con diversas chicas, pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedia justo ahora.

Se hizo a la idea de que quizá esto se debía a que lo que reamente debía hacer era torturarlo el mismo siempre que fuera a su casa. Pero tener a Kurt en su casa, significaba no tener a nadie con quien tener sexo, y eso era una tortura.

Ademas estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, todo estaba mas borroso, todo era confuso y su mente deliro por unos minutos en absolutamente nada. Estos eran los días en que Blaine se dejaba controlar por el beber una copa tras otra sin parar.

Ya era básicamente noche, Blaine había tomado su decisión final. Llamo al número de siempre y espero en la línea. Blaine sabia que tener sexo irracional era malo. Blaine sabía que no todo en la vida debía ser lo que le excitará. Blaine lo sabía.

Pero no hacía nada al respecto. Y lo que menos quería era trabajar, era gastar su vida con algo que no le hiciera feliz.

-¿Hola cariño?- la voz de una chica sensual, el mismo tono que todos imitaban, todos menos uno.

-Con Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- le dijo sin esfuerzo.

-Ahora te comunico- espero unos segundos, la cabeza le dolía.

-¿hola?- dijo esa voz que su mente a tenía grabada.

-Hola Kurt- y Blaine no lo supo, pero Kurt sonrió desde el otro lado de esta llamada –debes acabar el trabajo, debes venir, ahora.

-claro, iré de inmediato- Kurt colgó, y Blaine solo cerró los ojos y se dejo desvanecer en el sillón.

No tardo demasiado, quizá 10 minutos cuando el timbre sonó, un ruido que lastimo el liviano ánimo y taladro su cerebro. Con un gesto de dolor se levanto y abrió la puerta. Kurt de pie con la cadera de fuera estaba aquí, observándole los ojos.

-ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Blaine dejándolo pasar –iré a dormir, me siento fatal.

-¿bebiste, he?- le pregunto al ver las tantas botellas vacias en el suelo.

-si- contesto indiferente -¿qué? ¿quiéres humillarme en que tengo que dejarme ser feliz con una botella?

-para nada- le dijo Kurt –entiendo que te sientas mal aveces, una que otra vez esta bien, no tengo nada en contra.

-lo que digas, que te diviertas- Blaine comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-¡espera!- le gritó Kurt deteniendo su camino, Blaine lo miró –gracias…

-¿gracias de que?- pregunto Blaine fingiendo

-Gracias, por no acusarme. Tenías todas las razones para hacerlo. Simplemente… gracias… me salvaste de un dolor horrible- Blaine torció la boca, realmente no sabía como contestar –no debes decir nada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy grandemente agradecido.

-de nada…- dijo confundido Blaine

-¿porqué? ¿porqué no acusarme?

-dijiste que no debía decir nada- le regaño Blaine, Kurt rio lo mas bajo que pudo.

-lo siento, lo siento, puedes irte mi Amo- le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, y es que esta era sumamente contagiosa, Blaine también sonrió y suspiró.

-porque creo que en el fondo debo averiguar que hacer contigo, quien eres tú, es confuso- Kurt no dejaba de sonreir, y eso era la perdición de Blaine –en fin- dijo desviando sus pensamientos –cualquier cosa puedes avisarme- Blaine entro a su habitación, con una aún sonrisa en sus labios.

El sol despertó a Blaine. Hacía calor y era evidente que era ya pasado del media dia ¿había dormido tanto? Se levanto, sin recordar por unos momentos nada de la noche pasada. Salio de su habitación y lo que vio frente a sí fue casi imposible de creer. Su hogar estaba extremadamente ordenado, los muebles estaban en otro sitio.

Se tallo los ojos para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando, pero la imagen seguía frente a sus ojos. Salió sigiloso y con miedo.

No había botellas en el suelo, no había basura, los muebles estaban sacudidos al igual que el sofá que hacía años no lavaba, se había barrido y tallado cada extremo. La mesa despejada. Era cierto, la casa era mucho mas espaciosa de lo que parecía.

En la cocina todos los trastos estaban limpios, y eran montañas de ellos.

Regreso a la sala y abrió la computadora, el trabajo estaba terminado, y simplemente se negaba a creer que todo esto lo había hecho el chico, que lo había hecho Kurt, no le habría dado tiempo ¿pero quien mas? Admiro de nuevo su hogar limpio, era fantástico, se sentía… como antes.

Tomo su celular y llamo al número que no hace falta mencionar, espero, y pidió comunicarse con Kurt, lo cual ya hacía por automatico, y sus dedos temblaban y seguía sin explicarse porque.

-¿hola? ¿Blaine?- preguntó de inmediato

-¿cómo sabes que soy yo?- le dijo confundido

-nadie mas me busca- admitió con cierto dolor –no me digas, ¿mas trabajo?- Blaine no tenía idea de porque había llamado en primer lugar, pero ya no había marcha atrás ¿Qué debía hacer?

-solo… solo ven a mi casa hoy- Blaine sabía que las llamadas eran monitoreadas y escuchadas por los lideres de aquel lugar, no podía evidenciar que Kurt no estaba haciendo su trabajo… ¡maldita sea! ¿porqué cubría a Kurt?

-Claro, te veo en la noche- Blaine sonrió ligeramente, y es que por primera vez condenarse a no tener una noche sexo le parecía bien.

-nos vemos- y colgó el teléfono, pero esta vez al voltear su rostro ya no sintió pesadez y cansancio. Este nuevo hogar le traía vida, alegría… recuerdos del pasado.

Pasaron las horas, Blaine se la había pasado viendo la televisión, no tenía nada mas interesante que hacer. El timbre sonó y Blaine se levanto a abrir la puerta, así lo hizo y aquí estaba Kurt, vestido con ese estilo singular de siempre, con botas y siempre manga larga en sus camisas.

-Kurt Hummel- le saludo

-vaya, ya lo aprendiste Blaine Anderson.

-no es muy difícil- le dijo invitándolo a pasar con la mano.

-pues, aunque no lo creas- Kurt entro a la casa –todos parecen olvidar mi nombre- Blaine torció la boca.

-para mi fue sencillo- admitió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta mi trabajo de hoy?- le pregunto Kurt sentándose en el sillón de siempre.

-hoy… hoy no hay trabajo- dijo con trabajo Blaine

-¿entonces porque me llamaste?- pregunto confundido, Blaine mordió sus labios.

-yo… sabes, yo…- Blaine no sabía que decir, nunca había hecho esto –yo no soy bueno para decir lo que siento, o lo que quiero confesar, nunca lo he sido.

-¿si…?- Kurt sonreía con las cejas alzadas

-yo, ya sabes, limpiaste mi casa y…

-¿si…?- siguió insistiendo Kurt

-mira Kurt, esto es difícil para mi ¿si? Con decirte que jamas le he dicho a alguien que lo quiero y mucho menos que lo amo o algo parecido- Blaine hizo una mueca al decir esto.

-¿algo malo con el amor?

-no creo en él, solo eso.

-ooh, ya veo- Kurt siguió viendo a Blaine.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto riendo -¿tengo algo?

-no volveré a hablar hasta que lo digas- Blaine rodo los ojos, realmente le desesperaba este chico.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, gracias- confeso al final, Kurt sonrió complacido -¿estas feliz?

-si- le dijo –y cualquier dia que lo necesites solo dilo, tengo muchas ideas.

-creo que lo único que quieres es no estar en el centro de prostitución- comento Blaine.

-en parte- Kurt suspiro –es horrible, pero además, me gusta hacer esto.

-¿limpiar?

-crear- le dijo levantándose –a mi me educaron bastante bien, se limpiar, componer, decorar cocinar, de música.

-no te creo- Blaine cruzó los brazos.

-te lo probaré ¿Qué dices si hago algo de comer y lo juzgas?- Blaine no pudo responder, hacía años que no comía con alguien, aunque bien podía evitarlo.

-de acuerdo, iré a mi cuarto, cuando termines llevas el plato a mi cuarto y allí lo comeré, después veré si salgo para agradecerte o no- Kurt negó con la cabeza, pero si esto era una excusa para cocinar aceptaría con todo gusto.

-lo haré mi Amo- dijo burlándose y caminando a la cocina, mientras Blaine fue su propio cuarto.

 **Las cosas se darán poco a poco chicos, no se desesperen cx**

 **¿qué creen que pase? Les garantizo que les fascinará el siguiente capitulo… y el que le sigue… y el siguiente… XD**

 **Los amo, dejen sus comentarios y favoritos, porfavor, es lo que me inspira.**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

*-Kurt- le llamó.

-¿si?- le pregunto girándose a verlo.

-¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo a mi cuarto?

*-¿y eso no me hace gay?

-¿qué tiene de malo ser gay?- no supo contestar, y no lo hizo, porque simplemente estaba… feliz.

*Abrió la puerta y corrió frente al castaño para cubrirlo con su cuerpo justo cuando el hombre alzaba el palo para dar el primer golpe.


	5. Faltas

_**CAPITULO 4**_

 _ **Faltas**_

Kurt no paraba de sonreír, estar cocinando es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tomaba el azúcar con gozo, la esparcía por el platillo como un gran deleite. No se la había pasado bien desde aquel horrible día, día que aún recordaba a la perfección. Se coloco unos guantes y sacó su plato del horno, dejando ver un hermoso pastel, y solo dio los últimos toques rociando glaseado antes preparado encima. Lo miro con cariño, una creación admirable, y se sorprendió a si mismo de recordar como hacerlo. Quería una vida así, realmente la quería, pero se peturbo al hacerse saber que no la tendría. De cualquier modo no dejo que esto arruinara su felicidad, por lo que solo se concentro en lo que había logrado a pesar de todo.

Partió dos rebanadas, no tan grandes ni pequeñas, así como su mamá solía hacerlo en cada cumpleaños de su infancia, coloco un pequeño tenedor encima, y a uno le dio una probada, y sintió su paladar desvanecerse, estaba delicioso, y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo de su rostro al imaginar la cara que Blaine pondría.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación con el pastel en sus manos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la voz de adentro.

-he terminado- le anunció, Blaine no tardo demasiado en abrir la puerta, Kurt seguía contento, estaba sonriendo –pruébalo- le dijo estirando el plato.

-no tardaste, ¿seguro que eres humano?

-solo pruébalo Anderson.

-de acuerdo- Blaine lo tomo y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kurt.

-No, quiero ver tu cara al probarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- Blaine sonrió de lado y frunció el ceño.

-Hace años que no cocino, quiero ver tu expresión y saber que opinas- Blaine rodo los ojos.

-como quieras- respondió, y partió un poco, metiéndose el trozo a la boca. Y realmente estaba delicioso, lo disfruto tanto… e hizo una sonrisa involuntaria, sus ojos brillaron, y es que lo único que comía era sopa instantánea o la comida congelada que Puck le traía. Esto era diferente, tenía un toque dulce y suave, algo tan familiar.

-¡te gusto!- gritó emocionado Kurt.

-No puedo mentirte, esta delicioso- confesó tomando otro trozo

-No sabes lo mucho que significa eso- Kurt seguía emocionado, y comió un poco del suyo.

-desde hoy, siempre que vengas tendrás que cocinar algo ¿Qué mas sabes hacer?

-muchas cosas en realidad, dulces, saladas, agridulces… poco a poco te darás cuenta.

-espero probarlo todo, enserio, creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, podrías llegar a enseñarme.

-Claro- Kurt sintió una corriente pasar por su cuerpo, y Blaine no podía negar que él también, era verdad, estaban admitiendo que aún tenían muchas experiencias por delante, solo si Kurt aceptaba seguir viniendo a trabajar y cocinar, que era mucho mejor que estar en el centro de prostitución.

-pues… gracias- dijo Blaine después de segundos de silencio.

-de nada-Kurt sonrió y camino a la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas dejando a Blaine en su cuarto, haciendo así valido lo que Blaine le había pedido de comer por separado, hacer todo por separado.

Pero Blaine no fue capaz de cerrar su puerta, algo le detenía, y se quedo solo allí, con la puerta entrecerrada y su mano en la perilla analizando que pasaba por su mente. Y es que le dolía ver al chico tan feliz solo por hacer un pastel ¿qué estaría pasando por su vida? Le dolía verlo comer solo ¿por qué? No tenía idea de lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto, pero creyó que tenerlo en su casa era una oportunidad para mejorar su vida de algún modo, almenos a ser más limpio y ordenado. Finalmente se decidió por abrir la puerta.

-Kurt- le llamó.

-¿si?- le pregunto girándose a verlo.

-¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo a mi cuarto?- y se sintió culpable de inmediato, no sabía porque hacía esto.

-¿a tu cuarto? Pero es como tu santuario- y era verdad, pero esta vez no le importo.

-solo ven, hablaremos solo de negocios- dijo tratando de cubrirse, Kurt esbozo una sonrisa aún mas grande, tomo su plato y camino sin protestar –quizá me puedas dar ideas para que se vea mejor y mas amplio- Kurt entro al lugar, en realidad era lindo, aunque estaba muy oscuro, aunque esto lo podía justificar la hora de madrugada que era, la única excepción era la cama destendida y la ropa en el suelo.

-deberías ordenar más- le comentó –es rápido, y puedes hacerlo divertido- Blaine negó con la cabeza, Kurt se sento en la cama y Blaine también, aunque un poco distante.

-ahora, hablemos de negocios- Kurt alzó las cejas -¿cómo haces para terminar tan rápido los trabajos que yo me tardo semanas?- Kurt rio ligeramente, esto era para Blaine hablar de negocios.

-Mis padres son grandes empresarios, y cuando era niño me enseñaron como hacer balances y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que lo domine- Blaine tenía curiosidad de preguntarle por sus padres, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, apenas y se conocían.

-A mi ni siquiera me enseñaron nada, yo tuve que investigar como hacerlo por mi mismo, y creo que aún no lo domino por completo.

-sigo preguntándome porque trabajas para algo que odias tanto.

-algún día quizá lo sepas- Kurt asintió, era de lo único que podía hablar, así que se quedaron unos minutos callados, pero esto no fue incomodo como se lo imaginaban -¿cómo es?- preguntó Blaine ya sin soportarlo.

-¿Cómo es qué?

-el centro de prostitución… ¿porqué todos tienen tanto miedo de ese lugar? ¿golpearlos no es lo único que hacen cierto?- Kurt sintió sus pulmones cerrarse, se tenso demasiado.

-Es solo que… es… es horrible, lo siento, me prohíben hablar de eso- confeso rápido.

-a eso me refiero, tu me desafiaste varias veces con no acostarte conmigo y te aferraste a ser golpeado, pero cuando te pido que me hables de ese lugar te niegas.

-lo único que te puedo decir es… falta 5.

-No me has aclarado nada ¡me confundiste más!

-solo cambiemos de tema porfavor- pero Blaine no quería cambiar de tema, esa duda le abrumaba desde hace tiempo, y no se la quitaría de la cabeza.

-¿entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-de tu cuarto, te ayudaré a ponerlo en orden- le dijo levantándose y tomando la ropa en el suelo y colocándolo en un canasto en el suelo –ayúdame, anda- Blaine suspiro, pero así lo hizo, recogió poco a poco la ropa del suelo con pesadez.

Y Kurt solo quería despejarse de sus pensamientos, la falta 5 era algo privado, era algo que nadie de fuera podía saber. Recogió más ropa de la esperada, quería animarse, y esto funciono al encontrarse debajo de un pantalón un sostén, rio para si mismo .

-hey Blaine, una de tus chicas olvido esto- le dijo aventándolo a sus manos, Blaine de inmediato se ruborizo –no te avergüences, ya se lo que haces- Kurt seguía riendo.

-aquí hay otro- dijo Blaine levantando uno del suelo, y por unos momentos rio junto a Kurt –esto es muy vergonzoso, enserio.

-pero es lo que amas hacer, no debes avergonzarte de lo que amas, porque si te avergüenzas así significa que simplemente no es tu verdadera pasión- Blaine se quedo callado, medito en las palabras, quizá tenía razón. Y desde hace mucho tiempo sabía a la perfección cual era su pasión, pero nunca de lo quiso admitir ni a si mismo.

-te diré algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie- dijo Blaine seriamente, Kurt lo miro con firmeza, parecía bastante importante, Blaine suspiró y se armo de valor –amo la música- admitió como si fuera un gran secreto oculto, y lo era –amo cantar, bailar, y quiero aprender a hacer música, es mi sueño- Blaine se sento en el suelo, no sabía porque lo había dicho.

-eso no tiene nada de malo Blaine- Kurt se puso de rodillas y se colocó frente a Blaine –si ese es tu sueño síguelo, tú puedes hacerlo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Yo también amo la música, y se tocar muchos instrumentos, pero estoy en un centro de prostitución y así será por el resto de mi vida- Kurt se notaba interesado en esto, mas de lo que se pudo imaginar de alguien –tú puedes lograrlo, salir adelante con eso, puedo enseñarte si quieres, solo es cuestión de que quieras mejorar en tu vida, como persona y como el gran artista que seguro eres.

-¿harías eso?- Blaine sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro mi Amo- Blaine rio

-¿y eso no me hace gay?

-¿qué tiene de malo ser gay?- no supo contestar, y no lo hizo, porque simplemente estaba… feliz.

Pero de pronto un torbellino de culpa llegó a él ¿qué estaba haciendo? Contándole a un prostituto su mas grande secreto, hablando como si fueran amigos, él nunca sería amigo de nadie, él amaba el sexo, se repitió lo mismo varias veces, esto no tenía sentido, él no era una niña, su vida era perfecta como estaba, no necesitaba de nadie, y nunca sería así.

-vete- dijo de pronto –ve a la sala Kurt- le pidió con dolor y decisión, con los ojos ligeramente rojos, pero aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el castaño desconcertado.

-¡vete de aquí!- le gritó poniéndose de pie, Kurt se asusto por la inesperada reacción y salió de inmediato de la habitación, no entendía nada, y lo peor de todo es que Blaine tampoco.

Pero Kurt se quedo asustado, Blaine cambió muy repentinamente de humor ¿Qué si el chico estaba loco? ¿Qué si volvia a tratar de tener sexo con él, o si lo golpeaba? Entonces decidió irse de la casa, con el mayor silencio posible, eran ya cerca de las 6 de la mañana.

Y podrán no entender a Blaine, pero él también tenía miedo. Nunca nadie había sido su amigo, su confidente, Puck era un buen chico, pero era su primo, su familia, y en realidad el único miembro de ella que seguía preocupándose por él.. De algún modo parecía que nadie lo entendía, que no nadie lo soportaba, y siempre se había hecho a la idea de que él era una mala persona y por ello nadie se le acercaba, asi sería mejor, así nadie lo lastimaría.

No sabía en realidad que significaba la palabra amigo ¿se le podía llamar a cualquiera así?

El interés que Kurt puso en él al contarle su secreto le hizo sentir bien, le hizo sentir aceptado aunque fueran solo unos cuantos segundos, que tenía un lugar que era importante, llegar a triunfar dejando de lado este gran mundo lleno de odio y contiendas, cosas en las que él también participaba.

¿Y si en realidad lo que quería era un amigo? ¿y si necesitaba un amigo? ¿podía ser Kurt este amigo? Llevaban poco de conocerse, pero ya habían tenido una historia, ¿cómo se evoluciona de conocidos a amigos? O simplemente es un hombre de alguien que ya conoces bien ¿Qué tan fiel es un amigo? ¿Qué es ser fiel? La cabeza de Blaine daba vueltas, no quería pensar en nada, no quería haber pasado por todo esto, antes era feliz ¿porqué tuvo que pedir a un hombre? Nada de esto estaría pasando.

Pero en el fondo estaba agradecido. Ya tenía alguien que hiciera su trabajo, que limpiara y le cocinará, eso no es un amigo, ¿era Kurt su esclavo? Y la tentación gano, porque quiso salir para hablar mas tranquilamente con Kurt, que si bien estaba seguro que no pensaría con mayor claridad, podría decirle a los ojos, eres mi amigo o eres mi esclavo, lo que decidiera en el momento.

Salió a la sala, y estaba vacía, reviso la cocina, toco en el baño, recorrio toda la casa. Kurt se había ido. Estaba enojado ¿Quién se creía ese chico para hacer siempre lo que se le antojara? Se suponía que irse antes del horario estaba prohibido, pero Kurt acostumbraba a hacer eso, siempre desafiaba a las autoridades.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que Kurt no quiso decirle que es lo que hacían en el centro de prostitución, ¿porqué desobedecía en todo menos en eso? ¿los torturaban demasiado? O Kurt simplemente estaba loco. Pero dos palabras se mantenían en su cabeza, nadie le habpia mencionado algo así… falta 5.

Xxx

Blaine durmió básicamente todo el día, paso una noche tranquila, comió lo que restaba del pastel que Kurt había hecho la noche anterior, se la paso viendo la televisión. Ya no estaba enojado, pero si estaba confundido, nada tenía sentido en esos momentos, pero no le importo resolverlo, quería calmarse y aclarar primero las cosas en su cabeza.

Pero sabía que nunca aclararía nada si no sabía antes el porque de la actitud de todos al mencionar el centro de prostitución.

Así que sin saber porque, como todo últimamente, se fue a dormir, al dia siguiente iría al centro de prostitución, esquivaría la seguridad y vería todo lo que se hace dentro, porque no tenía idea ¿cómo hacían para que nadie escapará? ¿para que nadie los demandara? Era un misterio que estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Xxx

Blaine arregló sus rizos por décima vez. Era raro cuando el salía de su casa, en realidad solo era a comprar unas cosas necesarias de despensa, y eso cuando se atrevía a comer, casi siempre se dejaba alimentar por Puck. No viajaba mucho, por lo que le costo en primer lugar tomar un taxi. Nueva York era una ciudad muy ruidosa y llena de gente, y para vivir ahí se sentía como un turista llegando por primera vez a un lugar desconocido. No supo dar indicaciones al taxista, así que decidio bajar y tomar el metro, un grave error, ya que se perdió en las diferentes líneas repetidas veces, llegando tres veces al lugar de partida. Pero después de unas horas, y ya estando fastidiado logró llegar a su destino.

Sabía que el centro de prostitución estaba escondido, estaba prohibido en primer lugar, pero ya había ido un par de veces antes a una sala llamada "de visita" donde en realidad podía ver a los o las prostitutas posar y escogías a la que tu quisieras. Lo malo de esto es que tenías que llevarlos al dia siguiente tú mismo hasta allá, aunque costaba un poco menos.

Pero no iba a entrar por allí, lo descubrirían seguro. Rodeo el lugar, quizá habría otra entrada por detrás, y la había, pero en la puerta había un guardia. Se quedo pegado a la pared en donde estaba pensando en que hacer. No era hábil, no era rápido, no era la suficientemente fuerte… pero era inteligente y estaba convencido de que eso bastaba. Así que haciendo una voz extremadamente grave gritó.

-¡una prostituta ha escapado! ¡todos atrápenla o terminarán en la cárcel!- el hombre de inmediato corrió a la puerta de enfrente, y Blaine no perdió un segundo, entro a la puerta correspondiente y he aquí otra puerta delante, pero antes uniformes de policía y linternas. Cerro la puerta y lo más rápido que pudo se coloco un uniforme y tomo una gorra de oficial. Salió por la puerta de delante y he aquí varios policías más, todos viendo hacía un televisor en blanco y negro, demasiados concentrados y de espaldas, así que caminando como si fuera uno mas de ellos recorrió el lugar.

Todo estaba hecho de joyas, oro, cosa que le sorprendió pero que a la vez tenía sentido. Los dueños de este lugar seguro eran millonarios y lo tenían en este estado. Había muchas puertas, como si fuera un edificio con departamentos, pero cada una tenía una ventana transparente donde podía ver quien estaba dentro. En la mayoría eran chicas sentadas, con los ojos rojos, como llegando al grado de la locura. Estaban solas, vestidas con muy pocas prendas y un teléfono a lado.

En una ocasión se encontro con una mujer que contesto la llamada, y a pesar de su mal estado, contesto con todo el ánimo posible, haciendo esa voz sensual que tanto había escuchado antes, de inmediato cuando colgó se comenzó a maquillar y arreglar, y todo aquel rastro de tristeza y enojo que llevaba antes desapareció, toco un botón en la pared y llegaron dos oficiales mas (si se les podía llamar oficiales o policia, ya que servían a una mala causa) y se la llevaron apretando duro sus muñecas a la salida, después de esto a la casa de quien le hubiese llamado.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas con las que estuvo, o almenos la mayoría, solo aparentaban estar felices para él, aunque en realidad estuvieran muriendo por dentro, pero debían fingir, debían ser fuertes para no ser castigadas ¿cómo eran los castigos?

Y aunque todo parecía horrible, en realidad se lo imagino peor, seguía preguntándose porque nadie le había contado sobre esto, no era el gran secreto que tanto creo su cabeza.

Decidió volver, y mientras recorría el camino se dio cuenta de que las llamadas eran escuchadas seguramente, siempre debían aparentar lo mejor.

Regreso al punto inicial de todo esto, donde varios uniformados veían una pantalla, Blaine tenia la idea de que seguro era un deporte, noticias, algo sin relevancia.

-¿Quién será hoy?- pregunto uno de ellos. Blaine ya caminaba a la salida.

-Un tal… Hummel- pero se detuvo de inmediato ¿acaso hablaban de Kurt?

-¿y que fue lo que hizo?- volvió a preguntar

-Según los registros… contesta apáticamente los teléfonos.

-Falta 1- completo otro –después siguen tres chicas de Falta 5- Falta 5, ¿qué era falta 5? ¿Porque lo decían tan interesados y felices?

-¡yo pido una! Con una silla claro- Blaine se confundía mas y más.

-silencio- anunció el que estaba hablando antes –después solo hay un chico de falta 2 y son todos por hoy.

-regresando a Hummel- dijo otro, y es que eran demasiados -¿qué será esta vez? ¿cadenas, látigo, bate?- Blaine se tenso, estaba seguro de que golpearían a Kurt.

-velo por ti mismo- le dijo señalando la pantalla, Blaine se acerco y miró, era una sala que no tenía mas que una silla en donde estaba sentado Kurt, y pocos segundos después un hombre entro, llevaba un palo en las manos, un palo de árbol.

-vaya vaya, con que desobedeciendo las reglas- le decía aquel hombre golpeando ligeramente con su vara la mano –ahora verás.

-podras hacerme lo que quieras, pero yo no seré como ustedes- Blaine quería golpear a Kurt en la cara ¡le iría peor si le seguía contestando así! No podía creer que este fuera el entretenimiento de tantos guardias, solo por no contestar bien el teléfono.

-golpealo duro, queremos ver sangre- dijo uno, Blaine quería explotar, no podía ver esto, pensó en solo girarse e irse, seguro Kurt ya había pasado por esto antes, y si no estuviera ahí ni siquiera se hubiera enterado, asi que camino a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

Pero no pudo.

Se desespero, quería hacer algo, y todo fue en unos segundos, vió en la parte superior de la pantalla el número C-101, era el número de la habitación, así que con toda su energía y tan rápido como nunca había corrido, subió de piso, fueron exactamente 3, y busco la habitación 101, recorría tantos cuartos que por un momento creyó que llegar el número 100 a tiempo sería imposible, pero lo logro.

Abrió la puerta y corrió frente al castaño para cubrirlo con su cuerpo justo cuando el hombre alzaba el palo para dar el primer golpe.

-¡alto!- gritó al instante, y el hombre se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Blaine?- preguntó Kurt desconcertado

-no le harás daño- dijo sin moverse.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto el hombre que se veía mucho mas grande teniéndolo frente a él.

-soy… soy.- dijo torpemente –soy nuevo aquí, y he rectificado la documentación de Hummel, y es una acusación falsa.

-oye novato, tenemos las conversaciones por teléfono grabadas, puedo demostrarte lo apático que es- le decía desafiándolo –ahora si me disculpas, hazte a un lado, y te dejaré golpearlo una vez ¿qué dices?

-No- volvió a decir –no me voy a mover.

-escucha enano- le decía acercándose a él, y era demasiado intimidante –muevete o te golpearé a ti primero.

-no me interesa- le respondió firme

-eres valiente pequeño, pero nadie me dice que hacer- Blaine tragó saliva, moría de miedo, pero no lo demostró.

\- Escucha, su forma de atraer hombres es así. Y si quiere comprobarlo puede llamar a su cliente mas frecuente, Blaine Anderson, y él le dirá cuan placentero ha sido que él haya llegado a su casa, que él haya llegado a su vida- Kurt sonrió ligeramente, pero aparentaba miedo –hazlo, te reto a hacerlo, me mando el director a sacarlo de esta falsa acusación- el hombre bufo y giró los ojos.

-de acuerdo, si el director lo dijo que así se haga- dijo saliendo por la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Blaine…- trato de decirle Kurt, pero este de inmediato lo calló.

-No hables, nos están grabando- le dijo en voz sumamente baja –nos vemos hoy en la noche- le dijo como por automático, afirmando que ya se comenzaba a hacer costumbre que pasaran cada noche juntos.

-Okay- afirmó Kurt, sin despegar sus ojos del ojimiel, y moría de ganas por abrazarlo, por agradecerle, pero esa sincera sonrisa fue mas que suficiente para Blaine. Solo unos segundos después Kurt lo seguía con la mirada, salía con pasos rápidos a la salida antes de ser descubierto.

 **Mi Blaine defendió a Kurt :'D xD**

 **Dale fav y comenta, porfavor te lo súplico, eso ayuda demasiado.**

 **¿les gusto? ¿Qué creen que pase?**

 **Recuerden que Kurt y Blaine solo pasan juntos las noches.**

 **Ahora, eso de las faltas se ira aclarando en los próximos capítulos, al igual que muchas cosas.**

 **Las ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***-Te lo han hecho muchas veces… ¿cierto?- Kurt respiro profundamente, su garganta comenzó a doler.**

 **-No puedo decirte.**

 **-porfavor- le suplico Blaine mirándolo, aunque Kurt solo veía un punto no existente en la pared -¿porqué no quieres decirme?**

 ***-No tienes nada que agradecer- contestó Blaine un poco tímido –tú me has ayudado muchísimo en pocos días, semanas, no lo sé y no me importa, podrían ser años y yo te lo seguiría agradeciendo.**

 **-Pero tienes razón Blaine, es mi trabajo, soy un prostituto, tengo que empezar a comportarme como uno.**

 **-¡no!- gritó de pronto Blaine**

 ***-¿enserio quieres ser mi amigo?- le pregunto aún dudando.**

 ***-lo siento Quinn, pero no, luego podemos hablar- la chica sintió su alma arder, no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada.**

 **-de acuerdo- dijo indignada y arrojando algunas de sus cosas al suelo -¿con quién quieres que te comunique?- tomo una hoja de su escritorio, donde venían las conexiones de cada habitación y el nombre de su propietario.**

 **-Kurt, Kurt Hummel- Quinn abrió la boca**


	6. Amigos

_**CAPITULO 5**_

 _ **Amigos**_

Kurt toco el timbre, acomodo su cabello con la mano aunque no había nada que acomodar. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga con estampado de animales, pero que le quedaba bastante bien, siempre acompañado de botas. Blaine abrió la puerta.

-Hola- le saludo él

-Hola- respondió Kurt, Blaine abrió paso para que Kurt entrara, este lo hizo. Camino al sillón lugar donde casi siempre llegaba –¿hoy hay trabajo?

-No, hoy tampoco hay trabajo. De hecho, engañe a mi padre, hablo hoy y me pregunto si había terminado, le dije que no, que me diera mas días- Kurt rio mientras se sentaba.

-eres tan malo.

-Lo soy- respondió aparentando una posición fuerte.

-¿y es todo lo interesante que te paso hoy?- Kurt cruzó sus piernas, y Blaine sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado hace horas en el centro de prostitución.

-en realidad hubo algo más- Blaine también se sentó –veras, hoy fui a un lugar horrible.

-¿y porqué fuiste?

-Tenía la gran duda de que pasaba allá dentro, todas las personas le tenían pavor, y siempre era cuando les preguntaba que pasaba en ese lugar.

-y entonces no resististe- completo Kurt.

-Exacto. Entonces fui… ¿sabes? Nunca salgo de aquí, en verdad es muy raro que lo haga, y para trasladarme hacía allá, aunque no esta lejos, me tarde horas, me perdí demasiadas veces.

-¿si sabes que justo en tu calle pasa un camión que te deja enfrente no?- le pregunto Kurt riendo, Blaine abrió la boca indignado.

-No, no lo sabía, pero gracias por la información- Blaine agitó su cabeza –como decía, llegue, tuve que burlar un oficial, me encontré con trajes de policía, me lo puse y entre, nadie se dio cuenta de que en realidad no trabaja allí.

-es que tu apariencia es tan maligna como la de ellos.

-Mi apariencia no es maligna- se defendió –me creerías si te dijera que antes me ponía kilos de gel en mi cabello para ocultar mis rizos?

-¡quiero ver eso!

-debiste venir hace unos años, ahora no lo haré

-Yo estaba ahí desde hace años, tú no me pediste- se excuso Kurt

-como sea, regresando al tema de nuevo- dijo con voz lenta –recorrí las habitaciones del primer nivel, todos parecían locos, desquiciados, como impacientes por salir, pero a la vez con temor por hacerlo.

-todos se vuelven locos ahí Blaine, enserio, para sobrevivir tienes que soportar unos golpes de esas crueles personas- dijo Kurt con lamento.

-Poco después los oficiales veían un televisor, donde estaban emocionados porque estaban apunto de presenciar que un hombre golpeaba a otro con un palo.

-Ellos hacen eso, les pagan por vernos sufrir- Kurt se cruzó de brazos, estaba sufriendo por dentro, y Blaine lo noto.

-Te lo han hecho muchas veces… ¿cierto?- Kurt respiro profundamente, su garganta comenzó a doler.

-No puedo decirte.

-porfavor- le suplico Blaine mirándolo, aunque Kurt sol veía un punto no existente en la pared -¿porqué no quieres decirme?

-¡falta 5 Blaine! ¡falta 5!

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- le pregunto gritando, pero de inmediato supo que esto estaba mal –perdon, perdóname, es solo que… estoy intrigado, Kurt.

-estoy bien Blaine, puedo sufrir un poco, pero lo resisto, lo he resistido 10 años- Kurt miro ahora sus manos, no podía resistir la miraba de Blaine sobre de él.

-¿llevas 10 años ahí?- le pregunto Blaine preocupado, Kurt asintió con la cabeza -¿porqué? ¿qué paso?- pero Kurt se quedo callado –¿no has intentado escapar?

-Claro que si- le dijo molesto y haciendo la respuesta obvia –pero siempre me han descubierto, cuando intento llamar a la policía, cuando salgo antes del horario de una casa y corro lejos… siempre me atrapan…- la voz de Kurt comenzó a cortarse –no he intentado cientos de veces, hasta que ya no soporte mas la falta 4- pero Blaine.

-Así que tú si has experimentado la falta 4- entendio Blaine.

-si… y aunque no había aclarado nada ya no pregunto más, dejo a Kurt desahogarse –entonces me rendí- Blaine guardo silencio, no sabía como continuar. Así que permanecieron así, Kurt suspiraba fuerte para procurar no llorar demasiado, pero aún así lo hacía, Blaine solo lo miraba, miraba nada mas que sus manos nerviosas. Después de un largo rato Kurt volvió a hablar –se que no he sido el mejor contigo Blaine, se que te he hecho enojar mas de lo que he hecho a nadie, has soportado mis respuestas groseras y mi apatía… pero aún así te has mantenido conmigo y me has aguantado… podrías hacerme sufrir y no lo haces, simplemente gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- contestó Blaine un poco tímido –tú me has ayudado muchísimo en pocos días, semanas, no lo sé y no me importa, podrían ser años y yo te lo seguiría agradeciendo.

-Pero tienes razón Blaine, es mi trabajo, soy un prostituto, tengo que empezar a comportarme como uno.

-¡no!- gritó de pronto Blaine –no lo hagas, eres diferente, y eso es lo que me ha permitido abrirme hacía ti tan rápido, porque no eres un artículo que se utiliza para excitar, tu vales más que eso, mucho más. Y si se te ofrece… desde el dia de hoy puedes venir todas las noches, para evitar el dolor de estar en ese horrible lugar.

-pero Blaine… así te estarías privando de tener sexo todas las noches como te gusta- Blaine mordió sus labios, el chico tenía razón, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-tendré que acostumbrarme a eso entonces- Kurt sonrió muy por debajo, y se animo a ver a Blaine a los ojos.

-¿sabías que justo ahora eres como un héroe para mi?- Blaine sintió sus manos arder, nunca había sentido eso.

-No lo soy, yo no soy nada parecido a un héroe.

-Pues… para mi lo eres- Blaine fijo sus ojos en los de Kurt, y realmente veía honestidad en ellos -¿porqué defenderme así?

-eso es lo que hacen los amigos- y Blaine no se esperaba esas palabras de si mismo, pero las había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

-¿amigos?- preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, fue un error, yo no merezco un amigo.

-No, no, no me estoy quejando- respondió Kurt de inmediato –es solo que, hace años que nadie me decía esa palabra.

-Y yo hace años que no la decía- confeso alzando sus hombros.

-entonces somos amigos- confirmo Kurt.

-no lo sé… yo no soy una buena persona, y te has dado cuenta de ello, soy grosero, malhumorado, no soy un buen amigo.

-eso se puede arreglar con felicidad- le animo Kurt, y puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine –correré el riesgo.

-¿enserio quieres ser mi amigo?- le pregunto aún dudando.

-Si- contesto sin titubear, y de inmediato abrazo a Blaine, no le importo nada, solo se dejo llevar. Esto no era normal para el ojimiel, pero no se opuso, y lo recibió con mucho cariño. Era una sensación fantástica.

-Gracias- dijo Blaine separándose poco a poco –enserio, gracias.

-aún así te dire mi Amo, me gusta- Blaine rio, eso fue suficiente para romper el hielo.

-No, es incomodo, me hace sentir que eres mi esclavo.

-Pues… - Kurt desvió su mirada.

-oh no, no eres mi esclavo, te ayudaré al trabajo y a limpiar, lo prometo.

-Primero debo enseñarte a hacerlo bien y rápido, y hasta divertido.

-eso es lo que mas quiero, es tan tedioso.

-Ven- se levanto Kurt –empecemos por ordenar tu cuarto.

-aaagh ¿no quieres ver una película antes?

-¡no seas flojo Anderson!- le aventó un cojín en la cara, Blaine rio y se lo arrojo de vuelta, haciendo que el castaño también riera.

-¡5 minutos!

-No, se convertirán en dos horas, o toda la noche- Blaine torció la boca, no quería hacer nada –recuerda que solo estoy por las noches, debes aprovechar que estoy aquí- Blaine recapacito, aún no tenía el animo –anda- y Blaine se rindió, se levanto y camino a su cuarto junto a Kurt, estaba apunto de limpiar después de tantos años.

-¿con qué empezamos?

-hay que recoger la ropa faltante, luego moveremos muebles y…

-es demasiado- Blaine hizo un puchero –tengo sueño.

-tendrás que hacerte nocturno amigo- esa palabra final sonaba magnifica.

-¡me chocas Hummel!- dijo en broma –me haces ser quien nunca soy.

-Quizá eso sea bueno- Kurt se inco y comenzó a recoger la ropa, y después de unos segundos Blaine comenzó a hacer lo mismo. No podía creerlo, tenía un amigo, y era Kurt… Kurt.

-en el fondo soy ordenado, estoy seguro, así como mi conejito- Kurt lo miro confundido –la única cosa que siempre tengo bien acomodada es mi coneja de allá- señalo en un estante, en este libros desordenados y en medio un conejo de peluche bien sentado –ese peluche significa mucho para mi…

-te entiendo, te entiendo por completo, yo también tengo uno.

-Quizá algún dia podríamos presentarlos- dijo bromeando Blaine.

-se podrían enamorar y hacer una familia feliz.

-es poco probable, te aseguro que han vivido vidas completamente diferentes.

-Aveces el amor nace de caminos cruzados, vidas que no tenían porque encontrarse y simplemente fue así- Blaine sonrió ligeramente, y se ruborizo al sentir que Kurt lo miraba atento.

-Ya que vamos a estar juntos por un tiempo… ¿no crees que sería bueno que adoptaramos una mascota?- los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron, sonrió tan emocionado, y gritó ansioso.

-¡si!- Kurt se levanto, solo para dar saltos -¡un perro! ¡si!- Blaine rio al ver la reacción de Kurt, le daba ternura.

-de acuerdo, solo tengo que buscar donde comprarlo.

-¡ya quiero tenerlo! Siempre quise uno, enserio.

-pues lo tendrás- Blaine dijo esto mientras seguía recogiendo la ropa –anda, debemos terminar hoy- Kurt, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro hizo lo que le pidió el otro.

Y esa noche simplemente fue magnifica, rieron y se la pasaron bien cada una de las horas, pero todo esto debía llegar forzosamente a su fin, porque amaneció y Kurt se vio obligado a irse, así como sería en cada uno de los días.

Xxx

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte y te sujete con fuerza, en realidad, quería protegerte, mi mejor amigo, sabía no me dejarías -¿Qué hacen?- tenía miedo, mi voz titubeaba, sentía mi corazón palpitar dentro mio.

-Nosotros niño- el hombre se agacho y me miro a los ojos, eran horribles, y sonreía como en esas películas de terror que tanto odio –te daremos la mejor vida de todas- él se rio ¿qué tiene esto de gracioso? ¿era de esos hombres malos que matan gente?

-¡déjenlo! ¡porfavor!- gritaba mi mamá desesperada, su comportamiento hace que sienta peor.

-vámonos- ordeno uno, mientras el otro amarro a mi mami de los pies con una soga, en realidad era su listón favorito para sujetarse el cabello.

-¡Mamá! ¡mamá!- grité llorando, tratando de ir a mi mamá, estaba gritando tan dolorosamente, me estoy muriendo, la amo, y la vi sufrir.

-te encontraremos hijo, no te dejaremos de buscar, te lo prometo- ambos hombres rieron con ganas y mediocridad mientras mi fe se desvanecía, pero aún así confío en sus palabras, confío. Bajaron las escaleras, yo me aferraba al suelo y me arrastraban, pero entonces vi a mi papá tirado en el piso de abajo como muerto… ¿estaba muerto? Mi alma ha terminado por quedarse sin ánimos para la vida.

-¡papi!- seguro había muerto, y estoy tratando de no llorar justo ahora…

Los hombres me metieron a un auto estacionado justo enfrente, trate de correr , juro que quise correr y seguía gritando, pero me cubrieron la boca con una cinta al igual que el cuerpo entero, pero jamás te solté, estabas un poco manchado de sangre por mi propia pequeña herida del brazo… si tan solo hubiera luchado más, si tan solo me hubiera esforzado, si me hubiera liberado no estaría pasando por esta horrible vida, si no hubiera sido tan tonto como para dejarme entrar en ese auto, mi vida no sería tan miserable.

Kurt acariciaba a su peluche mientras le contaba la historia –esa es la razón por la que tienes una mancha en la manita Fiyero- le seguía diciendo –no es salsa, pero te prometo que nunca te volveré a mentir- Kurt abrazó a su peluche con cariño, pero una risa burlándose frente de él interrumpió sus pensamientos, y miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con la chica que siempre le molestaba.

-¿enserio? ¡hablas con un peluche!- seguía riéndose con ganas -¡eso te hace mas gay!

-¿algún problema con eso Quinn?- le pregunto retante -¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-sabes que yo puedo ir a las habitaciones que quiera, porque yo si soy especial- dijo acomodando su cabello –seguro debes estar feliz de que el control de llamadas ha colapsado, ya no podrán escuchar lo que hablamos por teléfono, a no sr que te estén espiando, eso lo hace mas interesante.

-a decir verdad, si, me gusta que ya no escuchen como y con quien hablo.

-a mi no me preocupa eso, todos ellos nunca me harían algo malo.

-ah, cierto, pero es que no todos nos dejamos manosear para que los oficiales no nos golpeen- sonrió complacientemente, pero Quinn se noto molesta.

-es ser inteligente.

-es ser un objeto, eres algo así como… un consolador- Quinn dio un paso molesta y apretó sus puños.

-Escúchame niña, yo disfruto de esto, le saco provecho, tú eres una triste gay que nunca saldrá de aquí, que será golpeado una vez por semana como mínimo… y obviamente estaré tan feliz de ver como te hacen la falta 5.

-¿Qué si te la hacen a ti la 6? Si tanto enamoras a tus conquistas de allá afuera, es más fácil que tu caigas en ello.

-Yo los enamoro, yo no me enamoro, nunca me enamoraré, soy feliz así- Quinn volvió a sonreir –aunque tengo mi debilidad, un muy guapo chico de rizos…- Quinn suspiró.

-¿te enamoraste de él?

-No, hace semanas que no me llama, se supone salíamos, pero luego me olvido-dijo con cierta tristeza y Kurt lo noto.

-te enamoraste de él- dijo confirmándolo –Quinn ha fallado la falta 6…

-No me enamore- se defendió –aunque si he llorado por él, eso no es amar, es sentirse olvidada de pronto después de tantas palabras lindas que me dijo, de tantas cena sy momentos hermosos.

-seguro ese chico solo quería tu cuerpo, no lo que eras, y por ello cuando encontro otro lugar en donde depositar su felicidad te dejo- Kurt no tenía ni idea de la historia que Quinn había pasado con su ahora amigo Blaine.

–guarda silencio marica, anoche enamoré a uno, eso creo, no me quería dejar ir, un joven judío con mohicana…- para Quinn este chico había sido guapo, pero no lo suficiente –yo podría dejar a todos postrados ante mi ¿tú a cuantos tienes?

-¿de qué te sirve si no eres libre de este lugar?

-yo puedo llegar a ser libre, ellos confían en mi- dijo refiriéndose a los policías y jefes del lugar.

-pues que torpes, yo no confiaría en una arpía- Quinn se acerco al rostro de Kurt y lo miró con desprecio.

-Justo ahora podría inventar que cometiste cualquier falta y sufrir, ellos me creerían a mi ¿qué no lo entiendes? Tú nunca tendrás lo que yo tengo

-no me interesa tenerlo, soy feliz con mi vida.

-¿feliz? ¿feliz por ser robado, por tu peluche con sangre?

-es mejor que ser una zorra- Kurt empujo a Quinn fuera de su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-¡no puedes sacarme!

-ya lo hice- le dijo desde adentro, y volviendo a su cama. Tomo a su peluche y lo volvió a acariciar. Recostándose, quería dormir, así que cerro los ojos, pero nunca soltó al oso.

Quinn, aún enojada camino a su habitación, esta estaba adornada con detalles rosas, era muy linda en comparación de los demás, y mas grande. Era verdad, se dejaba tocar por los oficiales para obtener beneficios de este tipo. Además, siempre les decía que si la llegaran a golpear perdería su belleza, y eso no sería bueno para ellos.

Se quedo pensando en las palabras de Kurt… desde que Blaine la había dejado de pedir no podía tener contacto con él. Lo extrañaba, lo adoraba, no sabía si precisamente era amor, pero realmente anhelaba tenerlo a su lado, quería ver sus ojos miel y sentirse tan amada como soo él podía hacerlo, tan especial. Estaban apunto de cumplir tres meses de salir cuando todo esto paso, y ahora llevaban casi los mismos tres meses sin verse, sin oírse.

La chica comenzó a maquillarse frente un espejo, se coloco un poco de rubor, y fue solo cuestión de unos pocos segundos que su teléfono sonó. Se miró una última vez y contesto, con su ya natural voz sexy.

-¿si? ¿un hombre con suerte porque sonó mi teléfono?- cada que alguien llamaba era comunicado a un teléfono al azar -¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Blaine, podrías por favor…

-¡Blaine!- dijo Quinn emocionada, era su dia de suerte –cariño, te extraño, soy Quinn- Quinn sonreía inmensamente, estaba feliz, el hombre de sus sueños le había vuelto a llamar.

-Quinn…- contesto Blaine con miedo, y nervioso –claro que si, Quinn - Quinn rio coqueta y Blaine seguía sin saber que hacer.

-¿quieres una noche conmigo? Porque yo ame estar contigo, nunca lo olvidaré, y podemos hacer como la vez pasada… podemos hacerlo de cualquier forma que tu quieras, podemos inventar alguna…- Quinn hablaba lento y suspiraba de vez en cuando -¿qué dices? ¿a qué hora llego? ¿vamos a cenar? Se que tienes algo completamente entendible de porque me abandonaste…

-recuerdo bien tu hermosura- Blaine suspiro –y recuerdo todo lo que pasamos, fue lindo, enserio.

-¿si…?

\- pero esta vez tendré que decir que no- Blaine inconscientemente ya no hablaba con la voz sensual que solía hacer cada vez que llamaba –necesito que me comuniques con alguien.

-espera ¿estas prefiriendo a alguien sobre de mi?- la garganta de Quinn se cerró, Blaine no la estaba buscando a ella.

-pues… creo que si.

-mira Blaine, te juro que no hay nadie aquí que te dará una noche de placer mas inmemorable que la que yo te puedo dar, nadie te quiere mas aquí que yo, he anhelado tu llamada desde hace meses.

-lo siento Quinn, pero no, luego podemos hablar- la chica sintió su alma arder, no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada.

-de acuerdo- dijo indignada y arrojando algunas de sus cosas al suelo -¿con quién quieres que te comunique?- tomo una hoja de su escritorio, donde venían las conexiones de cada habitación y el nombre de su propietario.

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel- Quinn abrió la boca

-¿con la cara de niña?- pregunto molesta y apunto de llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ahora te comunico- Quinn colgó el teléfono con fuerza y oprimió los números correspondientes. Y justo después corrió fuera, hacía la habitación del chico. Tardo apróximadamente un minuto, la conversación ya había iniciado. Permanecio en la puerta, escuchando solo lo que Kurt decía, no escuchaba a Blaine.

-Si, estaba apunto de dormir, y tú me has interrumpido.

-¡ahora resulta que es mi culpa!

-si te dejaba dormir Anderson no habríamos dejado el cuarto como esta ahora- Quinn estaba confundida ¿hablaban de sexo?

-de nada, y si quieres hoy podemos hacer lo mismo en el baño- Quinn fruncio el ceño, ¿qué hacían estos dos? Quinn ya lloraba, su corazón acababa de ser roto.

-de acuerdo,de acuerdo, solo porque fuiste un buen niño ayer, hoy no seré tan exigente, descansaremos ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

-¡yo también amo Wicked! ¿ese es parte del secreto de la música, cierto?- hablaban de ver musicales, Quinn sabía que estaba mal ir a casa de un cliente solo para hacer eso, falta 2.

-De hecho, mi oso de peluche se llama Fiyero… ¡no te burles! Es muy importante para mi.

-¿tu conejito se llama Glinda? ¡ooh! Claro, claro, no lo contaré, como tengo muchas gente a quien contarle.

-Entiendo, nos vemos hoy entonces… amigo…- dijo un tanto inseguro, pero feliz. Colgó el teléfono y se volvió a recostar. Quinn sabía que algo malo estaba pasando ahí, y quería pruebas para culpar a Kurt, las conseguiría, no importando lo que tuviera que hacer. Nadie le ganaba, y menos un gay débil. Recuperaría a Blaine, Blaine era suyo y siempre lo sería, no e importaba causar un accidente o una muerte, con tal de tenerlo para siempre.

 **Mis hermosos klainers!**

 **Da favorito y comenta :3**

 **En el siguiente capitulo ya explicaré que son y que significa cada falta.**

 **KURT Y BLAINE SON AMIGOS! :'D y ya saben lo que serán después x3 ¿emocionados por saber como pasará?**

 **¡gracias por leer! Lo hago para ustedes**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

*-Enamorarse- y por alguna razón desconocida ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato –creo que de esa sigo salvo…- y de nuevo hubo silencio, por varios minutos.

-¿pero porqué esta prohibido? – quiso saber Blaine –eso no es malo…

*-No… desde que llegue contigo, mi vida ha cambiado y, no, ya no- dijo aparentemente seguro Kurt, y Blaine le creyó.

*-pronto tu serás un exitoso cocinero- Kurt seguía sin apartar sus manos, y no quería, y no era por algo en específico, solo decidió dejarlas allí, posadas sobre las de Blaine.

*-soy ex de Blaine- y sin razón evidente, Kurt sintió su corazón romperse.

-¿perdón?

-o ¿no te lo conto? Fuimos la pareja mas feliz del mundo, comíamos, nos besábamos…

-¿tú y Blaine…?-pregunto aún desconcertado –No, no puede ser

*-Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces, porque si me esta escogiendo a mi sobre de ti desde hace meses es por algo- Quinn se quedo callada, cerro sus puños y se acerco a Kurt.

-¿sabes algo niña? Para la navidad Blaine estará en mis brazos de nuevo, y tu estarás llorando aquí, solo.


	7. Hacerlo feliz

_**CAPITULO 6**_

 _ **Hacerlo feliz**_

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de este musical?- dijo Kurt a Blaine, estaban sentados en el sillón viendo el musical grabado en la televisión. Blaine lo miro –que te enseña a no juzgar a las personas solo por que si, antes debes conocerlas, antes debes saber de su vida… es simplemente necesario en la vida diaria.

-¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta a mi?- Blaine suspiro y pensó por unos segundos –te enseña el valor de una verdadera amistad, un ejemplo de que a pesar de que se quitaban el hombre… ese cariño permaneció siempre.

-¿y qué me dices de las canciones? Son hermosas, mi favorita es…

-Defying gravity- completaron al mismo tiempo –obviamente, pero a pesar de eso, la que mas disfruto es…

-popular- terminaron al mismo tiempo y rieron -¡es lo mejor!

-¿te parece si le ponemos a nuestro futuro perro Glinda?- y era gracioso que esto sonaba como si hablaran de sus hijos.

-Así que será niña, esta bien, me parece perfecto- Kurt se emociono de nuevo, tener un animal que le acompañara le haría sentirse, sentirse normal.

-¿si quieres una niña?

-Si, para no ser los únicos hombres aquí- Kurt cruzó sus piernas y las coloco arriba del sillón –Glinda Hummel Anderson- amos chicos rieron.

-Me gusta- respondió Blaine levantándose y poniendo pausa a la película -¿quieres que prepare unas palomitas?

-Mejor- Kurt se puso rápidamente de pie –déjame cocinar algo ¿si?- le suplico juntando sus manos.

-Estaría encantado- Kurt aplaudió feliz y camino a la cocina -¿Qué cocinarás esta vez?

-Un delicioso pollo relleno ¿lo has probado?

-No he probado casi nada de la comida de este mundo.

-¡Vives en New York Blaine! ¡una de las ciudades mas soñadas por el mundo! Muchos darían todo por tener tu hogar, deberías salir y divertirte, conocer.

-Ya lo empezaré a hacer, lo prometo.

-mas te vale- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Blaine observaba como Kurt tomaba diferentes recipientes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, tomaba ingredientes y los colocaba en ciertas porciones. Como con tanto detenimiento cortaba los primeros vegetales que conformarían su guisado.

-debes enseñarme- le dijo cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿a cocinar? Claro, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender- Kurt siguió con su trabajo, y sentía la mirada de Blaine sobre de él, que si bien no le incomodaba, era un tanto distractora –deja de mirarme así- pidió.

-¿cómo?- preguntó Blaine confundido

-solo… así- le dijo apuntando sus ojos.

-lo siento, pero esta es mi mirada Kurt.

-tu mirada me esta pidiendo a gritos algo, y se que es.

-¿a sí? ¿y que es?- pregunto alzando las cejas

-lo que tanto has querido saber…- Kurt suspiró –vamos a la sala, debo hablar contigo- le pidió seriamente, Blaine hizo lo que Kurt le pidió, y se sento en el sillón donde estaban antes.

-Kurt, no debes decirme si no quieres.

-Quiero hacerlo- Kurt estaba nervioso, eso era evidente –eres mi amigo y.. confío en ti

-te aseguro que puedo guardar el secreto- Kurt sonrió con las palabras de Blaine, y volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-En el centro de prostitución hay reglas, las que ya conoces, hacer lo que diga el cliente, nunca oponerse, no intentar escapar… en fin, muchas- Kurt mordió sus labios, sentía su corazón latir fuerte –pero lo que en realidad cuentan aquí son los castigos, las faltas que cometes. Estas se dividen en 6 grupos, poco a poco y cada vez peor.

-a ti solo te han hecho hasta la 4 ¿o me equivoco?

-así es.

-pero eres la persona que mas desafía las reglas, el imparable Kurt Hummel ¿acaso hay quien comete algo peor?

-no tienes idea- Kurt parecía asustado, tenía un miedo evidente, y miraba a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que solo estuvieran ellos –falta número 1, esta se hace por contestar mal cuando alguien llama, afortunadamente los servicios calleron y justo ahora no pueden escucharnos. También aplica si te atreves a desafiar las autoridades… el castigo, te golpean con la mano, un palo, o una cadena, solo una vez.

-aún así es horrible.

-vaya que lo es- afirmo Kurt –es la que es mas frecuentemente sufrida, y en todas estas los oficiales pueden vernos por medio de pantallas- Kurt jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba -Falta 2 ir a casa del cliente a no hacer lo correspondiente, es decir, sexo. El castigo es golpear con la mano o palo, al igual que la anterior, pero tres veces.

-¿y cómo se enteran de ello?

-El cliente llama y les dice, eso siempre sucede. Si tu lo hicieras, no se si seguiría vivo. Falta 3 desobedecer al cliente, como ves, debes saber hacer sexo de muchas formas para que este no te denuncie.

¿y cuál es el castigo? ¿10 golpes?

-ojala, te dejan solo por 5 dias en tu habitación, sin teléfono, sin comunicación, solo un plato de cereal con leche, solo eso, para que te sientas loco.

-¿has sufrido eso…?- pregunto un poco desconfiado

-he sufrido todos hasta la siguiente. Falta 4 intentar escapar… aquí es donde realmente empieza lo malo.

-anteriormente dijiste que no soportaste vivir mas el 4…

-lo recuerdas.

-para mi es importante cada cosa que dices- Kurt agacho la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

-el castigo es… es…- la voz de Kurt se corto un poco - dejarte tocar por todos los miembros de seguridad- Blaine abrió sus ojos maravillado, molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo?

-entran a tu cuarto y debes desvestirte, dejar que te toquen como ellos prefieran.

-¡eso es meterte con tu cuerpo! ¡eso no es justo!

-Blaine, todos los prostitutos damos nuestro cuerpo de esa forma todo el tiempo, y es en contra de nuestra voluntad- y Blaine razono en ello, era verdad, había sido uno de ellos.

-lo siento tanto Kurt- le dijo tomando su mano –debio ser duro.

-por eso ya no intento escapar más, es… horrible.

-¿y hay algo peor que eso?

-Falta 5 contar lo que son las faltas a alguien de fuera- dijo Kurt alzando los hombros –es por ello que no te había contado nada.

-es por eso que nadie decía palabra de esto…- Blaine se alarmo al instante –perdóname, perdóname por pedirte hacer esto, no debí hacerlo.

-Yo fui quien decidió hacerlo, no te preocupes. Pues el castigo es que uno de los oficiales tiene derecho a penetrarte.

-¡¿Qué clase de castigos son esos?!- gritó Blaine alterado -¡es injusto!

-mi vida es injusta Blaine- Blaine trato de tranquilizarse, estaba enojado, quería con toda su alma aniquilarlos a todos, pero sabía que si los demandaba sabrían que conocía a Kurt y le harían daño, no quería eso, no lo quería.

-¿cuál es la 6?- pregunto Blaine sin ganas de escuchar.

-Enamorarse- y por alguna razón desconocida ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato –creo que de esa sigo salvo…- y de nuevo hubo silencio, por varios minutos.

-¿pero porqué esta prohibido? – quiso saber Blaine –eso no es malo…

-si te enamoras eres capaz de dar todo por esa persona… y viceversa. Podrían juntos tratar de denunciar al centro de prostitución o de escapar, y eso pone en riesgo todo su sistema.

-pues nosotros somos amigos y ya quiero matarlos a todos ahí – Kurt quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

-es castigo es que… todos los oficiales se juntan y… todos, todos, todos ellos tienen libre derecho de penetrarte- Blaine se levanto y jalo su propio cabello, pateo una silla de la mesa y gritó –Blaine, tranquilízate.

-¡no puedo permitir que algo así pase! Hay muchos que solo quieren ser normales… y hacen esto…- Blaine gritó de nuevo -¡es horrible Kurt!

-¡es mi vida Blaine! He tardado 10 años en entenderlo- Kurt también se puso de pie y camino hacía Blaine, se colocó frente a él y lo miro a los ojos –si decidí contártelo es porque confío en ti, porque sé que no lo dirás. La única forma en que pueden enterarse es que tú les digas.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine ya más tranquilo –yo jamás diré nada, te lo prometo- Blaine abrazó a Kurt de inmediato, lo sujeto bien en sus brazos, lo acerco más y más. Sentía lastima, tristeza, una vida así era insoportable, pero él lo había resistido sin perder su identidad, era admirable.

-ahora solo debo asegurarme de que jamás haya una pelea entre nosotros porque estoy en riesgo- dijo entre broma y enserio.

-aunque este enojado contigo- dijo Blaine separándole –nunca podría hacerte daño, o permitir que te hagan daño.

-no puedes garantizar eso, no estas ahí para cuidarme o algo parecido.

-haré lo que este en mis manos entonces- Blaine seguía teniendo cerca a Kurt -¿no te han hecho nada últimamente, cierto?

-No… desde que llegue contigo, mi vida ha cambiado y, no, ya no- dijo aparentemente seguro Kurt, y Blaine le creyó.

-tienes mi total apoyo Hummel- Blaine camino a la cocina, y Kurt le siguió –y ahora, para relajarnos, ¿qué te parece si veo como cocinas?- Kurt rio divertido.

-tú solo mirarás entonces ¿he?

-tu eres el experto.

-nada de eso, yo mismo te enseñaré a hacer los platillos mas exquisitos del mundo, y algún dia tu me cocinarás a mi.

-si, algún dia, mientras tanto te observo.

-¡no!- se quejo Kurt y lo jalo del brazo –primero prepararemos el postre, algo sencillo para empezar, fresas con crema, hasta un niño puede hacerlo.

-creeme Kurt, nunca he hecho mas que agua de sabor.

-hoy harás un postre ¡deja de ser negativo!- le regaño –primero, lava las fresas y desinfectalas.

-no se que es eso…- Kurt volvió a reir, no comprendía como es que no sabía hacer eso, pero sin excusas le enseño paso por paso como lavar la fruta.

Blaine seguía sus indicaciones torpemente, agregando mas jabón o más agua de la correspondiente, pero aún así estaba orgulloso de poder hacer un poco más de esto.

-ahora las cortas, ¿podrías pasarme un cuchillo sin sierra?- Blaine asintió y tomo el primer cuchillo que vio y se lo dio al castaño.

-Blaine, este tiene sierra.

-¡no se que es!- dijo frustrado

-es cuando tienes estas puntas- dijo señalándolo –los que no tienen sierra son lisos, y como las fresas no son muy firmes no se necesita uno tan filoso.

-ya veo, uno como este entonces- dijo Blaine tomando otro.

-exacto- Kurt coloco varias fresas en fila y comenzó a cortarlas lento –primero las pasas de este modo, horizontal- le mostraba paso por paso –intentalo- Blaine tomo el cuchillo en primer lugar de una forma incorrecta, con toda la mano rodeándolo –Anderson ¿no sabes como usar los cubiertos?

-nunca nadie me enseño…- Kurt torció la boca, varias veces se había preguntado porque Blaine siendo aún joven vivía solo, porque era una persona odiosa, pero no se atrevio a preguntar, estaban pasando un muy lindo rato como para arruinarlo.

-es así- dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine y colocándola correctamente –y ahora- tomo la otra mano de Blaine y tomo una fresa –comienzas a pasarlo por encima- y tomando con sus manos las de Blaine poco a poco fue cortando fresa por fresa, Blaine rio emocionado, esto era un verdadero logro para él.

-lo estoy haciendo…

-estas preparando de comer Blaine- le dijo Kurt también emocionado, y manejando sus manos, sus suaves manos… sus dedos largos y teniéndolo bastante cerca.

-gracias Kurt- le decía sin dejarlas ir, como si le pidiera que no se alejará.

-pronto tu serás un exitoso cocinero- Kurt seguía sin apartar sus manos, y no quería, y no era por algo en especifico, solo decidió dejarlas allí, posadas sobre las de Blaine.

-con saber mantenerme solo será suficiente- le dijo sonriendo, giro la cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba extremadamente cerca de él, apartándose inconscientemente al sentir que invadía su espacio. Kurt noto este movimiento, y también fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta de lo había estado haciendo.

-sigamos con la crema y el azúcar- dijo cambiando de tema no solo para Blaine, si no también para sus propios pensamientos.

-de acuerdo…- Blaine suspiro, esa pequeña emoción fue, magnifica.

Avanzaron con la receta, no tardaron demasiado, aunque si mas de lo normal. Blaine no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía, y eso le pareció adorable a Kurt, que le enseñaba como si fuera un niño todo lo que debía hacer.

Cenaron, terminaron de ver la película y durmieron un rato.

Y en definitiva, Kurt no estaba preocupado por lo que había contado a Blaine, no tenía miedo, cada día confiaba más y más en él, pero jamás se imaginó cuanto llegaría a aumentar ese sentimiento.

Xxx

Habían pasado ya semanas en que ambos pasaban juntos cada noche, semanas en que se conocían poco a poco más, semanas en que unieron su amistad, semanas en que Quinn estuvo intrigada.

Desde aquella llamada que tuvo con Blaine había estado espiando a Kurt, y a pesar de escuchar muchas de sus conversaciones no comprendía nada, no tenía evidencia de algo de lo que Kurt fuera culpable.

Quizá si sentía algo más por Blaine, quizá si quería arrebatárselo a Kurt, así que decidió enfrentarlo frente a frente, obtendría información importante como diera costa para separarlos.

Camino a la habitación del castaño, y antes de entrar observo por el cristal. Acariciaba a su peluche y le hablaba, Quinn escucho con atención.

-Hoy Fiyero, tú, Glinda, Blaine y yo tendremos un nuevo amigo, se llamará Elphaba ¿irónico, no?

-¿de qué hablas Kurt?- pregunto Quinn entrando, Kurt, que estaba sentado en su cama se puso de pie -¿un nuevo amigo? ¿Quién es Elphaba?

-hola Quinn, estoy bien, gracias- dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

-Hola Kurt- respondió Quinn sonriente –puedo saber… ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes dos?

-¿no es obvio? Soy definitivamente genial teniendo sexo- Quinn rio con ganas

-Dios, que buena broma.

-¿no me crees capaz?

-Nunca te creería capaz. Dime que has hecho para que Blaine te llame cada noche.

-espera, espera- le freno Kurt -¿sabes quién es Blaine?

-eres tan iluso- se burlo la rubia.

-¿de qué hablas?

-soy ex de Blaine- y sin razón evidente, Kurt sintió su corazón romperse.

-¿perdón?

-o ¿no te lo conto? Fuimos la pareja mas feliz del mundo, comíamos, nos besábamos…

-¿tú y Blaine…?-pregunto aún desconcertado –No, no puede ser.

-¿estas herido? ¿triste? Lo siento cariño, pero te garantizo que él nunca me olvidará.

-Escucha Fabray- Kurt se acerco a ella –te puedo apostar que tú no hiciste feliz a Blaine ni un poco, seguro fuiste solo una más de sus conquistas solo para tener sexo.

-No podrías saberlo ¿porqué? ¿crees que tú si?

-te garantizo que he hecho de su vida mejor, que él me quiere mas de lo que pudo llegarte a haber querido.

-¿porqué tan seguro?- le reto Quinn molesta –mírame Kurt, soy hermosa, mi sonrisa, mi cabello, mi cuerpo ¡todo!

-cuando estas operada puedes aparentar eso.

-Yo no estoy operada.

-Lo que digas- Kurt regreso a su cama y se sento –yo podre no ser el mas guapo de todos Quinn, pero tengo lo necesario para ser feliz justo ahora. Tengo lo necesario para hacerlo feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿a Blaine?

-¡pues quizá si! Quizá el me hace feliz, yo lo hago feliz, y tú no vas a lograr saber nada de lo que hacemos cuando no estoy aquí- Kurt estaba alterado, esta chica le hacía sentirse así.

-lo averiguaré, porque de lo que puedo estar segura es que Blaine no malgastaría su noche en alguien que no le diera el mejor sexo de todos, ¡Blaine solo quiere eso! ¡noches de pasión!

-Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces, porque si me esta escogiendo a mi sobre de ti desde hace meses es por algo- Quinn se quedo callada, cerro sus puños y se acerco a Kurt.

-¿sabes algo niña? Para la navidad Blaine estará en mis brazos de nuevo, y tu estarás llorando aquí, solo.

-oooh, pero faltan cuatro meses para navidad.

-y lo lograré Hummel.

-¿y cómo lo harás?

-yo solo lo haré- Quinn salió con una sonrisa complaciente, y camino como toda una zorra, almenos así lo veía Kurt.

En estas últimas semanas Blaine se había convertido en algo importante en la vida de Kurt, eran una familia junto a su peluche Fiyero, el conejo de Blaine Elphaba, y esa noche Blaine había llamada para decirle que acababa de encontrar donde adoptar un perrito, que esa misma noche irían.

Kurt y Blaine ya habían comenzado a salir a la ciudad de New York. Blaine había decidido aventurarse solo y llevaba de vez en cuando a Kurt a los mejores lugares que encontraba, aunque nunca habían ido mas allá de cinco cuadras de la casa de Blaine.

No iba a dejar que una pelea sin sentido arruinará todo, estaba feliz, tendría la mascota que tanto anhelo por años, y no podía esperar para llegar con Blaine y disfrutar de ello juntos, así como debía ser.

 **Hello Camcruzers, Quinn es una bitch! Y lo será por un buen rato xc**

 **COMENTA Y FAVORITO! :3**

 **Para que siga escribiendo y eso.**

 **FALTA POCO PARA… KLAINE! AAAH xD**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

 ***-¿es verdad que conoces a Quinn Fabray?- Blaine se quedo quieto, no se esperaba esa pregunta -¿Blaine?**

 ***-¿enserio sabes la fecha exacta de cuando nos conocimos?**

 **-Si…-dijo un poco avergonzado Blaine, pero sin arrepentirse.**

 ***-¿te puedo decir un secreto? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Kurt se alejo con una sonr** isa

* **Kurt siguió callado, y no lo miro directamente –yo me llamo Sebastian Smythe- el chico, que en realidad era apuesto, estiro su brazo.**

 ***** **los ojos de Kurt se quebraron, empezó a llorar, trato de tranquilizarse, no podían verlo así o lo castigarían, pero no pudo evitarlo… se iría de NY, lo alejarían de Blaine**


	8. Adiós

_**CAPITULO 7**_

 _ **Adiós**_

Blaine había pasado horas y horas trabajando, había aprendido un poco de Kurt, aunque seguía siendo lento notablemente lo hacía mucho mejor. Le entregaba a su padre cada semana el avance o trabajo terminado. Se apresuraba a hacerlo durante el dia, para que en la noche que llegara Kurt estuviera completamente libre. Y esto también aplicaba en la limpieza de su casa. Mientras cada día pasaba, más se esforzaba en que todo estuviera presentable.

Al final logro terminar el trabajo, y se apresuro a arreglarse. Se puso unos jeans rojos y una camiseta, y mientras buscaba sus lentes oscuros abrió un antiguo cajón al fondo de todos, en un extremo de la habitación. Hace años que no se acercaba a él, hacía años que no veía esto. Sus corbatines, moños y el gran gel que utilizaba para arreglarse, rio para si mismo, muchos recuerdos llegaron a él, y precisamente no buenos recuerdos.

Justo en ese momento solo el timbre, Blaine cerro el cajón y camino a la entrada, abrió la puerta.

-¿residencia Anderson?- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Aquí es joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto Blaine siguiéndole el juego.

-Que me prometa un hermoso perrito- Blaine rio, Kurt estaba muy emocionado. Habían pasado estos meses ahorrando demasiado para poder comprarlo.

-entonces así será ¿Quiere pasar? Aún no he terminado.

-Claro, muy amable- Kurt entro en la casa, y se sento en el sillón de siempre -¿pasa algo Blaine?

-No, nada ¿Por qué?- le pregunto entrando a su cuarto para buscar un sueter.

-porque llevamos meses conociéndonos, algo te pasa, aunque actúes tan bien- Kurt se levanto y camino a la puerta de Blaine.

-es algo sin importancia, no te preocupes- Kurt siguió observando a Blaine, y así lo haría hasta que no le dijera que ocultaba –Kurt, no me mires así.

-¿cómo?

-tú sabes como- y Kurt lo siguió viendo, hasta que Blaine ya no lo resistio –esta bien, te diré- Kurt sonrió victorioso –ven- le llamo, Kurt lo siguió hasta la esquina de su habitación, Blaine abrió el cajón y dejo ver sus cientos de moños –estos los usaba antes todo el tiempo, y los vi y… no se, me dieron nostalgia.

-son hermosos Blaine-dijo Kurt tomando unos en sus manos –y tienes de todos los colores y estilos posibles ¡me encantan!

-¿enserio? Los deje de usar porque no atraían a las chicas, al contrario.

-Pues, quizá sirvan para atraer a un Hummel- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta –así que hoy te pondrás uno.

-¿Qué? No, no- dijo cerrando el cajón.

-puedo verlo en tus ojos Blaine, ese eres realmente tú, tu estilo, y sabes que yo te aceptaría aún si fueras de esos que usan cadenas, o calaveras, ¡o flores!- Blaine rio, volvió a abrir el cajón y los observo por un rato, antes de tomar uno rojo que combinaba a perfección con su pantalón.

-esta bien, me lo pondré- Kurt celebro victorioso.

Blaine camino frente a su espejo y comenzó a colocarse el moño.

-¿tienes una guitarra?- pregunto Kurt también viendo en la esquina un estuche.

-Si, pero hace años no sale de ahí.

-debería enseñarte, para que empieces lo que será tu éxito en la música.

-claro- dijo Blaine riendo –ya soy demasiado grande para cumplir ese sueño.

-nunca se es demasiado grande para los sueños.

-ojalá yo lo viera así…

-algún dia recordarás este momento, aquel día frente a todo tú público, gritando "¡Blaine, Blaine!" y tus fanáticas locas por lograr tocarte.

-eso es demasiada imaginación.

-eso es tener visión- Blaine volvió a reir, imaginarse esa escena le puso, feliz. Pero antes de continuar Kurt quería aclarar las dudas que no le dejaban en paz desde hace horas -Tengo que preguntarte algo Blaine- le dijo Kurt con cierto tono de timidez.

-claro.

-¿es verdad que conoces a Quinn Fabray?- Blaine se quedo quieto, no se esperaba esa pregunta -¿Blaine?

-¿Qué tiene ella?- le pregunto siguiendo acomodándose el nuevo accesorio debajo de su cuello.

-¿la conoces Blaine?- Blaine suspiro y se giro para mirar a Kurt directamente -¿es verdad que fueron novios?

-¿la conoces?

-respóndeme Blaine- le dijo mas insistente.

-no fuimos novios, solo salimos. Ella es hermosa Kurt, tenía buen cuerpo y tenía experiencia en el sexo, eso era lo que yo buscaba de mi pareja. Íbamos a cenar, si, pero siempre con el propósito de que terminará en mi cama- Blaine miro a Kurt los ojos –te he contado todo, no paso nada más.

-¿entonces no sentiste nada por ella? ¿no la… extrañas? ¿ya la olvidaste?

-No sentí nada por ella, no la extraño y no la he olvidado, en el sentido en que se lo que viví con ella, pero no tiene importancia, sabes que esa era la persona que era antes- Kurt sonrio ligeramente.

-bueno, gracias.

-¿porqué todas esas preguntas?

-por nada, curiosidad. Es una chica que solo sabe molestarme, pero en nada me afecta- Blaine rio.

-si cree que puede molestar a Kurt Hummel con eso esta equivocada.

-Exacto- pero Kurt no quiso decirle que el que ella hablará así de Blaine si le molesto, le dio… celos –enserio se te ve muy bien ese moño- dijo viéndolo de frente –este es Blaine Anderson, y no el que conocí.

-Hoy se cumplen 5 meses- Kurt sonrio.

-¿enserio sabes la fecha exacta de cuando nos conocimos?

-Si…-dijo un poco avergonzado Blaine, pero sin arrepentirse.

-Yo también- Kurt agacho la cabeza de inmediato. Se sentía una tensión desconocida por ambos.

–deberíamos irnos- agrego Blaine de pronto –o cerraran la tienda- Kurt asintió, y ambos avanzaron juntos a la salida.

Xxx

-¡Mira ese Blaine!- le gritó Kurt estando incado y viendo a un perro dálmata que perseguía su propia cola.

-Kurt, llevamos aquí media hora y todos te parecen lindos ¿algún día escogerás uno?

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- se puso de pie. Frente a ellos habían espacios con cristal enfrente para dejar ver a las muchas clases de caninos que tenían -¿a ti cuál te gusta?

-creo que…- Blaine reviso con la mirada cada espacio, y vio uno al fondo, estaba dormido y era pequeño –ese- dijo señalándolo. Kurt entrecerró los ojos, no lo veía bien. Avanzo hasta ahí.

Era un Alaska bebé, acomodado en la esquina mientras todo los demás jugaban.

-¡me encanta!- gritó Kurt -¡lo quiero Blaine! ¡lo quiero!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Blaine riéndo -¿me puede dar este porfavor?- le pidió al encargado, este dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del espacio correspondiente y lo tomo en sus manos, el cachorro seguía durmiendo a pesar de esto.

-hasta es igual de flojo que tú- comento Kurt bromeando, Blaine lo empujo ligeramente.

-vengan por favor- les pidió el hombre encargado –debo darles indicaciones de como cuidarlo y acerca de las vacunas- Kurt y Blaine lo siguieron, ambos demasiado felices.

Xxx

-¡sentada!- le decía Kurt al perrito, esta así lo hizo -¡bien Elphaba!- y le extendió en su mano algunas croquetas –ahora… la patita- extendió su otra mano frente a él, y la cachorrita puso su pata en ella -¡muy bien!- ahora Kurt la cargo y la acaricio –que buena perrita, es una buena perrita- le dijo mimándola.

Blaine los observaba desde la cocina, recargado en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa, el simple hecho de verlo lo ponía tan feliz. Y se preguntaba así mismo ¿en qué momento su vida cambio hasta llegar a este punto? Pero no le importo, solo fue hasta ellos y se sento junto a Kurt, disfrutando la compañía de su nueva compañera.

-¿te gusto?- le pregunto Blaine

-¡la amo! Blaine, eres el mejor, gracias- Kurt abrazo a Blaine, y la perrita se subio a las piernas de ambos –gracias, gracias por todo, por hacerme feliz- Blaine sintió su corazón detenerse, pero también rodeo con sus brazos a Kurt.

-¿te puedo decir un secreto? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Kurt se alejo con una sonrisa.

-tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Blaine lo volvió a acercar, lo abrazo con tanto cariño, con tanto afecto.

Xxx

Cuando Blaine despertó Kurt ya no estaba, y por alguna razón esto siempre le hacía sentirse vacio. Pero esta mañana un pequeño perrito estaba junto a él durmiendo en su cama, Blaine la acaricio, era preciosa y por lo que habían visto en la noche, también obediente. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, debía ordenar, aunque en realidad no había mucho que recoger.

Decidió que ese día tiraría todo lo que ocupaba lugar en su hogar innecesario, para así destinarle un espacio especial a su mascota.

Abrio cajones y tiro artefactos que ya no recordaba tener, basura y otras cosas que no tenía idea porque conservaba. Y fue de pronto que se encontro con un cajón lleno de dvd's… casi lo olvidaba… sus videos de pornografía seguían donde los había dejado. Un conocido sentir en su estomago se manifestó, desde que se hizo amigo de Kurt no los había visto. Sin embargo, justo ahora moría de ganas por verlo, recordó esas excitaciones que se provocaba solo y cuanto le gustaban.

Penso por varios minutos sin moverse… ¿era malo ver este tipo de cosas? Pero tanto anhelaba verlo que se hizo a la idea de que bien podía seguir siendo mejor amigo de Kurt y al mismo tiempo ser la persona que era antes, comenzaba a extrañarlo. No, comenzaba a recordar que su vida estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que ahora se lo demandaba ¿qué debía hacer?

Y se odio a si mismo, pero no lo soporto y coloco el disco en el reproductor, y comenzó a ver el video que poco a poco volvía a su memoria, sintiendo tan bien, y a la vez culpable ¿porqué? Sin embargo no lo quito, se sentía tan bien.

Xxx

-¡hoy te llevaré Fiyero! Es muy bonita, es un Alaska, es tan buena- Kurt se aburría demasiado de pasar todo el día en este lugar. Hallaba distracción y alivio el hablar a su peluche ya desgastado –fue difícil elegirla, pero al final fue lo mejor. También quiero contarte algo más…-Kurt miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera –Blaine recuerda la fecha en que nos conocimos…- Kurt rio nervioso, y se torno rojo sin darse cuenta –creí que solo yo lo recordaba, pero él también lo sabe… y luego me dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, te juro que quería morirme, nunca nadie me había dicho eso, nada parecido o cercano ¡Fiyero estoy nervioso!- pero su platica fue interrumpida por un oficial que abrió la puerta de pronto, Kurt se puso de pie nervioso.

-ven conmigo- le mando este.

-¿para qué?

-¡solo ven maldita sea!- y Kurt camino hasta él, y se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los prostitutos del lugar eran llevados al mismo lugar. Nadie estaba en su habitación, todos ya estaban en el pasillo igual de confundidos y nerviosos.

Solo una vez en el pasado habían hecho esto, y fue cuando una joven cometió la falta 6, se enamoro de su cliente. Les obligaron a ver en una gran pantalla lo que le hicieron, y fue horrible, solo para meterles el miedo de no hacerlo ellos, y habían funcionado, hasta ahora.

Pero esta vez, fueron dirigidos a una gran sala a la que nadie había ido nunca. Había cientos de sillas, Kurt no tenía idea de que fueran tantos los que estaban en ese horrible lugar. Los sentaron sin un orden especifico. Kurt tomo asiento, observaba todo a su alrededor, y lo único era que enfrente había una plataforma y un micrófono, les avisarían algo, pero ninguna pista de que sería.

-tranquilo- le dijo un chico a su lado –no debe ser nada malo- Kurt no le respondió, no estaba acostumbrado a socializar -¿cómo te llamas?- Kurt siguió callado, y no lo miro directamente –yo me llamo Sebastian Smythe- el chico, que en realidad era apuesto, estiro su brazo.

-Kurt Hummel- respondió tomándola.

-pues Kurt… ¿te puedo decir algo?- Sebastian no espero respuesta y tomo la mano de Kurt –eres demasiado apuesto- Kurt quito su mano.

-gracias, pero no estoy interesado en nadie.

-pero Kurt, ¿sabías que si se pueden tener novios dentro del centro de prostitución? ¿no te gustaría alguien que te haga sentir especial…? ¿qué te haga sentir querido, amado? – Volvio a tomar su mano, pero Kurt la volvió a quitar.

-Ya tengo alguien que me hace sentir así- dijo seguro y cortante. En ese momento subió el director a la plataforma y camino al micrófono.

-Jovenes, adultos, niños- dijo con una voz gruesa y pesada –estan aquí porque debemos darles un aviso importante – se escucharon voces murmurando -¡callense!- gritó enfadado –el anuncio es que, se abrió un centro en Los Angeles, la gente adicta al sexo de allá ahora también tendrá como divertirse- todos se quedaron callados, todos estaban igual de enojados contra él, pero este parecía disfrutarlo –así que, para tener prostitutos allá, la mitad de ustedes será enviado a Los Angeles y se quedarán allá de por vida- muchos volvieron a hablar, Kurt sintió su alma caer, su corazón romperse, no podía ser posible, no podía ser enviado a LA, no podía alejarse de Blaine –mi secretaria a continuación dirá quienes son los elegidos para ir- Kurt rezaba, cruzaba los dedos, hacía todo en su mente anhelando no irse, suplicaba no irse.

-pongan atención porque solo lo diré una vez, los que se irán a LA son… Nathalia Brooks, Fredward Robinson…- pasaron nombre y nombres, minutos y minutos, en que la tensión para Kurt era mas de la que podía soportar –Samantha Jones y… Kurt Hummel- los ojos de Kurt se quebraron, empezó a llorar, trato de tranquilizarse, no podían verlo así o lo castigarían, pero no pudo evitarlo… se iría de NY, lo alejarían de Blaine –hoy mismo se van, en media hora pasarán a sus habitaciones por ustedes – todos comenzaron a levantarse. Esto no podía estar pasando, se iría y ni siquiera podría despedirse de Blaine, era como si hubieran derrumbado su mundo. Quizá no lo volvería a ver en la vida.

 **Hola camcruzers :3**

 **Este capitulo fue mas pequeño a los demás, era necesario para dejarlos en tensión :o ¡!**

 **¿Qué creen que pase? ¡comenta y favorito!**

 **Gracias por leer, los ama…**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **ADELANTOS DE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***-¡por favor escúcheme! No puedo ir a Los Angeles- respondió firme(…)**

 **-¿enserio haría lo que sea?- dijo sentándose de nuevo y con una mirada entrecerrada.**

 **-lo que sea- confirmo Kurt sin temor.**

 **-bueno… verás…**

 ***** **Pero mirar sus ojos, sus labios, eso fue lo que hecho abajo sus firmes creencias. Blaine cerró los ojos, no quería creer en el amor, no podía creer en el amor. Se repitió a si mismo, el amor no existe, una y otra vez.**


	9. All of me

_**CAPITULO 8**_

 _ **All of me**_

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" eran las palabras que penetraban en la cabeza de Kurt. Y esa felicidad duro tan solo unos meses, porque en unos minutos mas estaría viajando a LA sin dejar rastro. Era lo que mas le dolía, dejar a Blaine de pronto, sin explicaciones.

Debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados permitiendo que le arrebataran lo único que le importaba.

Así que decidido salio de du habitación, estaba prohibido pero aún así lo hizo. Camino a donde sabía, estaba la oficina del jefe. Podía terminar golpeado, violado, pero no le importo, solo quería saber que hizo algo para no irse sin esperanzas.

-hey hey- le freno Quinn al encontrarse en su camino -¿Qué haces fuera? - Kurt no respondio y solo siguio su camino -por cierto, ya que no estaras mas aquí en NY- Quinn lo siguio -tendre a Blaine solo para mi.

-¡silencio oxigenada!- le grito molesto y fastidiado.

-¿a donde vas?

-a defender mi vida, lo que me queda de ella- Kurt abrio la puerta correspondiente, y Quinn entendió lo que haría.

-jamás te dejaran quedarte, no hacen excepciones, y menos con alguien como tú- Kurt la siguió ignorando, entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta. Nunca había estado aquí antes. Era grande, y a unos pasos frente a él iniciaba un escritorio de madera, del otro lado un hombre (de aproximadamente 30 años) escribiendo, que ahora ya lo miraba, era el jefe.

-Señor… dijo suavemente

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto enfadado ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

-Soy Kurt Hummel, no había nadie en la puerta, solo entre porque debo…

-¡salga de mi oficina! ¡no tiene permiso a estar aquí!- le gritó poniéndose de pie.

-¡por favor escúcheme! No puedo ir a Los Angeles- respondió firme.

-¿es de los seleccionados? Lo siento, no puedo cambiar eso ¡largo!

-haré lo que sea, se lo suplico, por favor, porfavor- dijo juntando sus manos.

-¿porqué tanta insistencia en quedarse?

-Por favor, haré lo que sea dijo evitando responder –lo que sea, no me importa.

-¿enserio haría lo que sea?- dijo sentándose de nuevo y con una mirada entrecerrada.

-lo que sea- confirmo Kurt sin temor.

-bueno… verás… hace años que yo no tengo sexo con alguien- el hombre mordió sus labios.

-¿si?

-tú eres atractivo, yo soy atractivo- el hombre se levanto y camino despacio hasta Kurt –debes ya tener experiencia en esto, te parece…- acaricio el rostro de Kurt –si lo hacemos justo ahora, en este momento- la respiración de Kurt se corto.

-¿tener sexo aquí?- pregunto aún confundido

-Si- confirmo tomando una de sus manos -¿aceptas o no?

-si lo hago ¿no seré enviado a Los Angeles?

-exacto, te quedarás aquí en Nueva York- Kurt quería negarse, no quería hacerlo con un hombre como él, no quería hacerlo aún con nadie. Pero si esto aseguraba el quedarse con Blaine, haría hasta lo imposible.

-de acuerdo- el hombre rio maliciosamente, y poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de Kurt, hasta plantarlos sobre él.

Era una sensación horrible para Kurt, eran rasposos, y trataban de comerlo. No podía creer que estuvieran apunto de hacerlo en una oficina, ¿se quedarían de pie, en el escritorio? Mientras más lo pensaba más asco le daba, pero no lo evito, no podía hacerlo, así que continuo con el beso, y poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa.

Kurt estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, estaba llorando, se sentía sucio.

Ya se habían llevado a los miembros que irían a LA, y como le fue prometido, él se quedo. Pero de cualquier modo se sentía mal, triste, se había traicionado ¿había valido la pena? Recordar lo que hizo le daba nauseas, le daba temor, se sentía inseguro.

Para Kurt, el sexo era mas que excitarse, era demostrarle a alguien un sentimiento mutuo, era hacerse uno con la persona. Pero eso le fue arrebatado, desde hace muchos años, y solo lo había recordado.

Era ya de noche, debía ir a casa de Blaine, y aún sin animo se levanto, tenía ojeras y el cabello desordenado, estaba triste. Estaba apunto de apretar el botón para llamar a los oficiales que fueran por él para conducirlo a la salida.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Quinn estando en la puerta.

-No estoy de humor Fabray.

-Eso no me importa ¿cómo lo hiciste?- Kurt no le respondió, solo camino en dirección al botón, Quinn lo observaba atentamente, y noto algo extraño en su caminar.

-¿por qué caminas así?

-¿cómo?

-¡tuviste sexo intenso!- dijo burlándose -¡¿Tuviste sexo con el jefe?!

-¡callate!- le dio cubriendo su boca, pero Quinn quito su mano.

-Pero no tiene sentido, yo también lo he hecho con él, y la tiene mucho más pequeña que Blaine- Kurt frunció su ceño –si se supone que todas las noches lo haces con Blaine, deberías estar mas que acostumbrado… a no ser que no lo hayan hecho juntos…

-¡lárgate Quinn!- le dijo presionando el botón y sacándola a la fuerza, solo pocos segundos después llegaron oficiales que se lo llevaron a la salida, ignorando a la joven que los seguía pero que no le fue permitido salir fuera del edificio.

-¡muy bien!- le felicito Blaine a Elphaba -¡muy bien mi princesa! Espera a que papá Kurt te vea- acarició a la cachorra que meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, la perrita comenzó a ladrar aún débilmente y corrió a la puerta antes de que Blaine logrará alcanzarla, cuando Blaine llego abrió la puerta y sonrió –hola Kurt- le dijo antes de que la perrita se lanzara sobre de él.

-Hola- le contesto un tanto serio –hola nena- dijo agachándose y tomando en sus brazos al animal -¿cómo te portaste hoy?- le pregunto mientras entraba a la casa.

-muy bien- dijo Blaine con un tono agudo como si ella estuviera hablando –pregúntale a papá Blaine- Kurt sonrio ligeramente.

-¿es verdad papá Blaine?- le pregunto Kurt sentándose en el sillón.

-es verdad- contesto Blaine –es más, aprendió un nuevo truco- Kurt la bajo para observarla –Elphaba, muertito- y la perrita se acostó en el suelo boca arriba -¡bien!- gritó emocionado Blaine, la perrita se lanzó a sus brazos. Pero Kurt se limito a solo una sonrisa, y esto lo noto Blaine de inmediato -¿no estas feliz por ella?

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo estirando un brazo y acariciándola -¿Quieres que haga de cenar?- pregunto poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina.

-Hummel- le llamo Blaine –regresa acá- Kurt suspiró, no quería regresar, así que se quedo donde estaba. Blaine se puso de pie y camino hacia él -¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

-Nada- contesto aparentemente seguro Kurt dándose la vuelta para verlo -¿porqué lo dices?- Blaine cruzó sus brazos e inclino la cabeza -¿Blaine?

-Kurt, eres la persona a la que mas conozco en este mundo, se que algo anda mal con solo ver tus ojos- Kurt desvió la mirada, y empezó a jugar con sus manos –sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?

-lo sé- admitió Kurt –es solo que…- se volvió a quedar callado.

-Dime que no se atrevieron a hacerte daño en el centro de prostitución.

-No, no- suspiró con pesadez –no precisamente.

-¿cómo que precisamente?- Kurt siguió mirando el suelo, no se atrevía a verlo. Blaine decidió tomar su mano, para darle ánimo, pero lo único que logró conseguir fue que un pequeño recorrido de electricidad llegará a su corazón –puedes contarme lo que sea-dijo un tanto nervioso, y la mirada de Kurt ahora no se apartaba de sus manos unidas… justo ahora debía estar en LA, y tenía la fortuna de estar tomándolo de la mano, había valido la pena, lo había valido.

-abrieron un nuevo centro de prostitución en Los Angeles- comenzó a decir –y no tienen aún prostitutos allá, así que básicamente la mitad de nosotros fueron enviados hoy en la tarde a LA- Blaine escuchaba atento, por alguna razón abría un poco mas los ojos, como esperando saber que era lo malo de la historia –yo era de esos elegidos- apretó más la mano de Blaine que aún sujetaba la suya –pero logré convencer a mi jefe de dejarme quedarme, pero él me puso una condición…- Kurt freno, no quería continuar.

-¿si…?- quizo saber Blaine.

-fue… yo…- suspiró mientras aclaraba sus ideas –tuve sexo con él en su oficina- dijo rápido y soltando la mano de Blaine, alejándose para ocultar su vergüenza, con su cuerpo frente a la pared. Blaine tardo unos segundos en procesarlo, pero no tardo demasiado en seguirlo.

-Kurt…- dijo planeando lo que diría -¿tuviste sexo en su oficina?- Kurt no respondió, esto era una respuesta afirmativa.

Blaine sabía a la perfección que el sexo era un tema sumamente delicado para Kurt, y es fue lo que mas le dolió.

-No debiste hacerlo…

-¡¿Entonces que iba a hacer?!- respondió bruscamente -¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que me fuera de aquí? ¿dejarte? ¿de pronto desaparecer? ¡nunca mas te hubiera vuelto a ver!- Kurt trato de tranquilizarse, ya estaba llorando.

-¡no debes tener sexo con cualquiera!

-¿Quién lo dice? El chico que estuvo con cientos de chicas ¡no puedes decirme que hacer!

-¡es diferente!

-¡es lo mismo!

-¡ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que fuiste capaz de hacer!- le gritaba Blaine molesto -¡eso es demasiado!

-¡¿Qué parte no entiendes de que lo hice por ti?!- Kurt se alejo y comenzó a llorar, se abrazo a si mismo.

Blaine se quedo paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Al final solo sonrió, y busco la mano de Kurt, la volvió a tomar firmemente y lo giró para mirarlo –nunca nadie había hecho algo por mi.

-eres mi mejor amigo Blaine, no podía dejarte ir.

-y nunca me apartarán de ti, lo prometo- Blaine sentía un bombardeo en su corazón cada decía este tipo de palabras, pero no se arrepentía, se sentía bien –aunque te hubieran llevado a LA, si no llegarás aquí algún día yo te buscaría como loco para encontrarte.

-dices eso ahora porque me tienes aquí, pero Blaine, el mundo es muy grande, no sabrías ni por donde empezar.

-Lo averiguaría, quizá no sirva de nada ahora, pero te prometo, que si algún día llegas a desaparecer de mi vida, nunca dejaré de buscarte, y quiero que lo sepas Kurt, que Blaine Anderson estará buscándote en cada puerta de cada continente si fuera necesario- Kurt se ruborizo agacho la cabeza.

-¿por qué haces esto?

-¿hacer qué?

-ser tan lindo conmigo ¿por qué?- pero Blaine no supo la respuesta.

-No se- contesto con la verdad –es algo que sale sin que yo quiera.

-pues gracias a Dios que sale, porque eso me hace quererte más- Kurt abrazo a Blaine, ahora solo confirmo que valio la pena, que sufriría más, que toleraría más por seguir estando con este hombre –gracias…

-de nada- y para Blaine, esto había servido para darse cuenta de que quizá, solo quizá, sus sentimientos por Kurt iban más allá que la amistad. La perrita se metio entre ellos y se recostó en sus pies, causando esto risa en ambos.

-mi bebé- dijo Kurt cargándola –espero que cuides a Blaine en el día, porque este hombre es un travieso de lo peor, no dejes que haga nada malo, he- le advirtió antes de besarle la cabeza. Y como bomba una culpa cayó sobre Blaine, ese día había dado un paso de vuelta atrás, y se sentía sucio, o almenos sí mal consigo mismo.

-y también tengo que decirte algo que hice hoy- dijo Blaine, Kurt lo escucho –vi pornografía… quizá no sea tan malo, pero desde que tu apareciste en mi vida no lo había hecho.

¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Kurt un poco decepcionado.

-No se, no lo sé, por unos momentos pensé que quizá no era malo.

-Todo eso empieza porque sigues teniendo esos dvd's y esas revistas.

-¿Qué revistas?- pregunto inocente

-Blaine, conozco cada rincón de esta casa, se que las guardas bajo tu colchón- Blaine se torno rojo, estaba avergonzado -¿Quieres dejarlo enserio?

-Enserio.

-Bien- dijo bajando a la perrita de sus manos –entonces empecemos.

-¿ahora?

-ahora- confirmo tomando la mano de Blaine y llevándolo al sillón, donde ambos se sentaron –tú amas la música ¿no?

-Si…

-debemos distraerte de tus viejas pasiones, así que justo ahora, te enseñaré a tocar la guitarra- dijo corriendo a la habitación de Blaine, y saliendo de ella con la guitarra en sus manos –hoy aprenderás las notas, desde do hasta si, desde el pentagrama a los acordes ¿listo?- Kurt comenzó a tocar una melodía en ella, llevando sus dedos por las cuerdas. Hacía años que no tocaba un instrumento, pero esto nunca dejo que se le olvidará, y era en tal grado bueno, que con escuchar un par de veces una canción lograba tocarla sin dificultad alguna.

watch?v=XzykMz2PNks

Blaine reconoció la canción, y sin permiso, cuando iba a empezar la estrofa, empezó a cantar.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Kurt lo miraba asombrado, tenia un voz realmente hermosa.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Blaine miraba las finas manos de Kurt pasar sus manos de un lado a otro de la guitarra, y su corazón se aceleraba cada momento más.

 _My head's under wate_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Hasta que ya no lo resistió, miro a los ojos de Kurt, y le canto cada palabra

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

Su corazón le demandaba creer en algo a lo que siempre se había opuesto

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, le obligaba a creer en su corazón.

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

Pero no podía enamorarse, no podía.

' _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Así que se opuso a la idea, no podía sentir nada.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

Pero mirar sus ojos, sus labios, eso fue lo que hecho abajo sus firmes creencias.

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

Blaine cerró los ojos, no quería creer en el amor, no podía creer en el amor.

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

Se repitió a si mismo, el amor no existe, una y otra vez.

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

Y esta vez su mente gano, porque se hizo a la idea de que no sentía nada.

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Y no hizo nada por cambiarlo.

 _ **Camcruzers! Les esta gustando? Díganmelo!**_

 _ **Den fav y comenten :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, es para ustedes chiquillos**_

 _ **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_

 _ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:_

* cualquier día que necesites alguien que cure tus heridas, con quien llorar cuando alguien te parta el corazón… que te escuche, que te abrace, que te bese o algo más… estaré encantado de ser ese chico- y Sebastian salió del lugar con una sonrisa coqueta, que logro hacer sentir nervioso y emocionado a Kurt, saber que alguien enserio estaba interesado en él, lo hacía sentir tan bien.

* es… guapo, muy guapo- Kurt lucía emocionado, el corazón de Blaine se rompía - ¿crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

* Y el único pensamiento que no dejaba en paz a Blaine, era que había escogido a la perfección de quien enamorarse.

*-¿él ha hecho esto?- le pregunto Sebastian antes de plantar su boca en la de Kurt, antes de empezar a besarlo


	10. Perdidamente enamorado

_**CAPITULO 9**_

 _ **Perdidamente enamorado**_

Blaine miró de reojo las revistas antes de tirarlas en el cesto de basura.

Kurt había pasado los últimos días enseñándole música, ya tocaba un poco la guitarra y estaba ansioso por empezar con el piano. Crear música era su pasión mas grande, crear melodías, porque sin la música ¿Qué sería de este mundo?

También tiro todos los dvd's, elimino las páginas guardadas en su computadora, ya no necesitaba de eso, era feliz en este punto de su vida, tenía la música, a Puck, a Kurt… ¿qué mas podía pedir?

Xxx

-Hola- saludo un chico en la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, el castaño se levanto asustado, hasta que logro diferenciarlo.

-hola Sebastian.

-Vine a visitarte- dijo entrando al cuarto –a hacerte compañía para que no estes solo.

-creeme, estoy bien.

-podrás ser feliz cada noche con tus clientes, porque si, me he dado cuenta de que ninguna noche te quedas, pero… en el dia no puedes estar solo- Kurt se sento de nuevo en su cama.

-me gusta estar solo, es todo.

-no te creo- le dijo retante –necesitas un amigo.

-¿y tú quieres ser mi amigo?

-si antes de ser tu novio tengo que ser tu amigo… pues si- Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonrio ligeramente.

-pues gracias, pero enserio, no socializo mucho, no se como empezar.

-primero dime, ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿ser pasivo o activo?- Kurt abrió su boca al par de sus ojos.

-lo siento, eso es algo que ni siquiera le diría a mi mejor amigo.

-así que hay un mejor amigo ¿Quién es?- pero Kurt no le contesto.

-¿qué haces paseando por las habitaciones? Creí que los únicos que podían hacerlo son los que se dejan manosear por los guardias.

-¿Tienes algo en contra del mundo?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado –Kurt, nadie quiere estar aquí, todos odiamos este lugar y ser lo que somos, pero algunos tratamos de disfrutarlo, sacarle provecho al menos, para que nuestra vida no sea triste y no nos amarguemos solos- Kurt se quedo callado, en cierta forma tenía razón.

-es solo que… no necesito que usen mi cuerpo como juguete para ser feliz.

-lo que digas- le dijo el chico levantándose –pero cualquier día que necesites alguien que cure tus heridas, con quien llorar cuando alguien te parta el corazón… que te escuche, que te abrace, que te bese o algo más… estaré encantado de ser ese chico- y Sebastian salió del lugar con una sonrisa coqueta, que logro hacer sentir nervioso y emocionado a Kurt, saber que alguien enserio estaba interesado en él, lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Xxx

-hola Blaine, hola Elphaba- saludo Kurt a sus dos amigos entrando a la casa.

-Hola Kurt- le saludo Blaine –Hola Kurt- dijo con una voz mas aguda y moviendo la patita de Elphaba, lo que causo que Kurt riera.

-¿Qué sorpresa es la que tienes?- Blaine le había llamado al centro de prostitución emocionado, diciendo que tenía algo fascinante que mostrarle.

-ya verás, espera unos minutos- le dijo sentándose en el sofá -¿te paso algo interesante el dia de hoy?

-pues ya que lo mencionas… si- confeso Kurt poniéndose nervioso –desde hace días, hay alguien que me visita diario a mi habitación… un chico- Blaine se tenso, entro pánico dentro de sí.

-oh, un chico- dijo tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo,

-así es- dijo suspirando, algo que puso nervioso a Blaine –soy muy cortante con él, pero a pesar de ello… él sigue visitándome, me ha dicho que si necesito alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que me quiera… él estará siempre ahí- la respiración de Blaine ahora era pesada, sentía… celos.

-¿y como es?- quería golpearlo, Kurt era solo suyo, Kurt era suyo.

-es… guapo, muy guapo- Kurt lucía emocionado, el corazón de Blaine se rompía - ¿crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

-¡No!- grito de pronto, pero se arrepintió de inmediato –no creo que sea bueno ahora… sabes que todo el mundo es malo, no se puede confiar en un chico de cara bonita que te dice cosas lindas, cualquiera puede hacer eso Kurt.

-lo sé, pero, nunca he tenido un novio Blaine, y él me emociona, me pone feliz saber que alguien piensa en mi, que siempre este atento de mi.

-yo estoy atento de ti.

-es diferente, tú solo has demostrado apoyo para mi como amigo… nada mas- dijo un poco decaído.

-¿y no hay nadie más con quien te gustaría estar?

-No lo creo…- dijo Kurt mintiendo, porque ya varias veces había fantaseado con Blaine y él estando juntos, una locura.

-escucha Kurt- dijo Blaine con todo el dolor de su corazón –si él te hace feliz… te apoyo en todo, si quieres estar con él, para mi es mas que suficiente que te respete y ame- la garganta de Blaine se cerro, esto dolía ¿por qué diablos dolía?

-muchas gracias… se que tú no eres fiel creyente del amor.

-no lo sé, pero tampoco creía en la amistad- dijo con una baja sonrisa.

-¿crees algún día creer en el amor?

-Creo que la pregunta sería mas… si creo que el amor pueda ganar a mis absurdos pensamientos de que no existe ¿sabes? Fueron años de sufrimiento, la palabra amor para mi es complicado usarla, no es tan sencillo. El amor conlleva una responsabilidad, no es algo que pasa de un dia a otro.

-te entiendo, y no se si sienta algo por este chico, es solo que alguien me hizo sentir amado, y eso es nuevo para mi.

-Pero alto, la falta 6 es enamorarse ¿no?

-No aplica si es con alguien de dentro- Blaine no quería hablar más. Aunque aceptara sentir algo por Kurt nunca podrían estar juntos, ya que lo estaría poniendo en riesgo a un castigo de falta 6, el peor de todos, y nunca dejaría que eso pasara, porque Kurt era realmente lo más importante en su vida.

-Quizá solo el amor no quiere encontrarme a mi- dijo Blaine sin animo.

-Quizá no le has dado la oportunidad de que te diga quien es el afortunado- Blaine sonrió, si tan solo supiera que en todos sus pensamientos estaba él.

-Quizá… pero también puede ser que no quiera hacer daño a la persona que quiero, y por ello no me atreva a hacerme creer a mi mismo lo que siento.

-eso puede llegar a pasar- le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo –pero sé que el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo.

-¿cualquiera?

-Cualquiera- y esa felicidad lo abrumo –cualquiera- confirmo para si mismo. De pronto Kurt olio un aroma extraño, y noto un poco de humo -¿algo se quema?- pregunto respirando mas hondo.

-¡mi pastel!- grito alarmado y corriendo a la cocina.

Kurt lo siguió, Blaine abrió el horno y salió mucho humo, ambos tosieron y trataron de dispersarlo con sus manos, pero era imposible, no se veía absolutamente nada.

-voy por mi ventilador- dijo Blaine mientras ya iba a su cuarto, mientras tanto Kurt tomo un trapo y lo movía por todas partes, y aunque si veía un poco más, en realidad no ayudo demasiado. Blaine llego solo unos segundos después y encendió el ventilador, este comenzó a girar y fue capaz de ir alejando todo.

Kurt se apresuro a abrir cada ventana de la casa para que todo el humo saliera. Y aunque demoraron minutos más, al final lograron que básicamente pareciera que nada había pasado.

Blaine gruño y se sentó enfadado en el sillón de piel.

-no te pongas así malhumorado- dijo Kurt en broma, pero de inmediato noto que Blaine ya comenzaba a llorar –Blaine…- dijo ahora comprensivo y caminando hasta él –es solo un pastel.

-tú no entiendes- ya salían lagrimas por sus ojos –esto iba a ser un gran logro para mi, iba a ser lo primero bueno que hacía desde hace años. No sirvo para nada, yo solo quería sorprenderte y…

-te voy a detener ahí Blaine- Kurt se sento junto a él, demasiado cerca de él –es la primer vez, a todos les pasa, y eso no significa que no sirvas para nada. Has demostrado ser asombroso en la música. Todos fallamos, pero es la práctica lo que nos llevará al éxito.

-es solo que…- Blaine trataba de secar sus lagrimas –se que parece tonto, pero en verdad quería lograrlo, sentir que hice algo bien.

-Me salvaste la vida Blaine Anderson- le recalco Kurt –y si lo que querías era sorprenderme…- Kurt lo dudo demasiado, pero al final decidió tomar la mano de Blaine –tú me sorprendes cada noche, me has dado la oportunidad de sonreír de nuevo. Quizá algo salió mal con tu primer pastel, ¿pero eso se compara con salvarle la vida a alguien?-Blaine sonrió, ver sus manos entrelazadas era lo único que necesitaba.

-Mi pasado no es el mejor de todos- agrego Blaine –pero haberte llamado aquel día sin quererlo… no se que estaría haciendo justo ahora, no se que haría sin ti.

-Te comprendo- Kurt suspiró –mi pasado tampoco fue bueno- el chico tomo con su otra mano la otra mano de Blaine –esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie, nunca… y es que solo recordarlo, me aterra- confeso apretando mas las manos de Blaine.

-No te juzgaré, te apoyaré, así será te lo prometo- Kurt quiso sonreir, pero no pudo.

-Cuando yo tenía nueve años, aún vivía con mi familia. Era feliz, ellos me amaban, me enseñaron de todo, mi familia es rica literalmente. Teníamos una gran casa, bastante conocidos. Mi madre Elizabeth y mi padre Burt, nunca me dejaron, siempre me apoyaron… tenía la vida perfecta. Pero…- la voz de Kurt se corto, raspo su garganta para poder seguir hablando –pero… todo cambio en una noche. Yo había ido a dormir, como siempre. De pronto oí ruidos y gritos en la sala- Blaine escuchaba atentamente, que Kurt le contará esto era un nivel de confianza máximo –entonces salí… dos hombres ahorcaban a mi padre, uno trato de atraparme pero mi mamá me salvo, solo por unos minutos, porque poco después me encontraron- Kurt comenzó a llorar, pero a pesar de ello no solto las manos de Blaine –a ella la amarraron, y a mi solo me arrastraron hasta un auto que estaba afuera. Mi mamá me prometió que me encontrarían, fue lo último que escuche de ella- Blaine sentía su alma romperse ¿cómo es que alguien tan lindo como Kurt tuviera un pasado así? –me llevaron lejos, no comí nada ni tome nada, quizá solo un poco de las sobras. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí en Nueva York. Me vendieron al centro de prostitución, les dieron muchísimo dinero, y desde aquel entonces estoy en ese lugar. De niño tenía temor, así que hacía todo lo que me decían hacer, porque según ellos esa era la condición para liberarme. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta de que nunca lo harían, que esa era mi vida definitiva. Todas las noches lloraba, todas las noches me lamentaba y me torturaba a mi mismo por mi suerte… Ni siquiera se si mi familia siga viva.

-Kurt, no se que decirte- admitió Blaine –perdón por tratarte como le hice aquel día, perdóname por todo lo malo.

-tú no tienes la culpa Blaine.

-alguien como tú no merece estar en un lugar así- Blaine se tenso demasiado, pero trataba de lucir fuerte. Las manos de Kurt temblaban en las suyas.

-muchos no lo merecen tampoco, pero ya no puedo hacer nada- Kurt suspiró calmándose un poco –al menos te conocí, y desde entonces no lloró por ello- Blaine sentía una gran carga de culpa. Kurt se había acostado con su jefe solo para quedarse con él. Y verlo justo ahora tan débil. A quien engañaba, ya no podía, y su mente esta vez no pudo impedirlo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kurt.

-Kurt… yo…- Blaine no sabía que decir, no era buen momento para externar sus sentimientos –lo lamento tanto, pero te prometo que en el futuro todo estará mejor, tú y yo lograremos salir adelante, juntos- Kurt no respondió, solo miraba el suelo –mi historia no es nada comparado con la tuya, pero tampoco la he compartido con nadie ¿Quieres oírla?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y el corazón de Blaine ardía a cada segundo –Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre desde antes de que naciera, la maltrataba, la insultaba… mi hermano mayor, Cooper, él también fue golpeado. Cuando yo era niño fui educado con varias lecciones sin sentido, me decían que la mujer fue hecha para servir al hombre, que un hombre debía ser exitoso o simplemente no existir, que el amor no existe, que las parejas con mujer y hombre- Al mencionar esto Kurt alzo la mirada –si, eso me inculcaron siempre, pero principalmente, que debía dejarme ser golpeado por mi padre y ver también como torturaba a mi mamá por respeto a que él era el hombre de la casa. Al principio así lo hacía, pero al crecer me di cuenta de que ellos estaban mal. Y no era como en aquellos casos que te castigan, te pegan pero lo hacen porque te aman, no, mi padre me gritaba que me odiaba, que era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, que Cooper si era exitoso, que yo fui un accidente…- Kurt ahora ponía atención, y ya se había acostumbrado a la mano de Blaine en la suya –un dia, cuando acababa de cumplir 16 años, mi padre me golpeo porque olvide cerrar una ventana que me había pedido que cerrara, me puso frente a toda la familia y tenía el cinturón en la mano. Pero me opuse, me puse pie y le grite que no tenía derecho a hacer eso, ni a mi, ni a mi hermano o mi madre. Él siguió golpeándome mientras hablaba… y…- Blaine mordió sus labios –lo golpee, solo se me salió, yo no quería, pero le advertí que dejara en paz a mi mamá. Creí que ella me agradecería mínimo, o me alentaría, me diría que todo estaría bien… pero no. Mi mamá me dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia por oponerme así a mi padre. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo, me humillaron todos al mismo tiempo, me abuchearon y mandaron a dormir a la calle porque no merecía un techo por mi mal acto. Estaba enojado, así que fui a casa de mi primo Noah, él siempre me apoyo en todo. Le conté mi problema y… me entendió, me dijo que él me ayudaría a hablar con mamá para convencerla de salir de casa de ese hombre llamado mi padre. Al dia siguiente, en la tarde fuimos, yo estaba destinado a pedirle perdón… pero mi casa estaba deshabitada se habían mudado lo más rápido que pudieron. Me abandonaron, como si fuera un animal- Kurt ahora sabía que su historia quizá no era la peor, así que solo acariciaba las manos de Blaine, esto había logrado que él no llorara –fueron meses los que viví con Puck, poco después encontré esta casa y la compre con su ayuda. Fue ahí cuando descubrí el sexo, me traía tanta distracción, animo, almenos para olvidarme unas horas de mi fracaso como persona. Tuve sexo, y sexo, y sexo hasta que fui dependiente de eso. Hace apenas dos años, mi padre de pronto toco la puerta. No puedo explicar lo que sentí al verlo, coraje, dolor, fastidio… me dijo que quería que trabajará en su empresa, le dije que estaba loco. Pero me amenazo… me dijo, me dijo que si no hacía lo que él me pidiera mataría a mi mamá de un disparo- Blaine empezó a llorar –yo la amo, y se que ella en el fondo sabe que esta mal, y enserio se que es capaz de hacerlo, no quiero perderla. Es por ello que trabajo para él aunque odie hacerlo, salvo a mi mamá.

-deberías buscarla y contarle- le sugirió Kurt en voz suave.

-¿apara qué? ¿para que me recuerde que soy un fracaso de persona? Prefiero mantenerlo así, no quiero que se entere nunca de que sigo existiendo.

-No eres un fracaso de persona Blaine, eso te lo aseguro. Eres increíble, mas que eso, eres mi héroe, y te garantizo de que en unos años más, cuando seas famoso serás también el héroe de muchos- Blaine sonrio por debajo, las tiernas palabras de Kurt le traían esperanza de algo mejor.

-es por eso que era la persona que era, creí que nunca nadie me querría.

-bueno, ahora yo estoy aquí para eso- Kurt acaricio los brazos de Blaine hasta llegar a sus manos, esto traía alivio a su alma –vaya, parece que no hemos tenido los mejores pasados…

-pero por alguna razón nos encontramos- agrego Blaine mirando sus manos.

-nuestros caminos se cruzaron- dijo Kurt antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-soy mejor persona, por ti- le dijo recibiéndolo y acariciando su espalda.

-Oí decir… que quienes llegan hacía ti, es por algo, que les debes aprender, y tú Blaine- le dijo separándose –es justo quien yo necesitaba- Blaine sonrió, y Kurt hizo lo mismo, mirándose atentamente por unos segundos directo a los ojos.

Kurt dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, tomo una de sus manos y suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Blaine estaba feliz por esto, a pesar de llorar, se sentía libre, sin cargas, y principalmente afortunado de tener a Kurt recargado en él. Blaine lo abrazo, dejo su cabeza recargarse en el sillón y también cerro los ojos. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y solo querían descansar, juntos.

Y el único pensamiento que no dejaba en paz a Blaine, era que había escogido a la perfección de quien enamorarse.

Xxx

Kurt despertó sutilmente, dio un bostezo y abrió poco a pocos los ojos. Sintió un cuerpo junto a él, y fue cuando recordó la noche anterior. Miro a Blaine, estaba durmiendo profundamente, sus pestañas, sus cejas parecían tan perfectas, su leve respirar, sus labios siendo iluminados por el sol. Kurt miró el reloj, era hora de irse.

Movió lo mas lento que pudo a Blaine, tratando de no despertarlo, y aunque hizo señales de hacerlo nunca abrió los ojos.

Lo admiró unos segundos más, podía no saber que sentía por Blaine, pero estaba seguro de que así no se le debía ver a un amigo. Antes de irse se acerco y beso su frente, acaricio los rizos de su cabello y salió con una gran sonrisa.

No tardo demasiado en llegar al centro de prostitución. Fue guiado a su cuarto. Se sentó y tomo a su peluche, primero acomodando sus pelos alborotados, y después lo coloco junto a él.

-Fiyero… creo que hice bien, una persona mas que sabe sobre mi además de ti, adivina quién. Exacto, el otro papi de Elphaba- Kurt se estremeció por sus propias palabras -¿qué como pasaron las cosas? Pues verás…

-¿hablas con tu peluche?- pregunto la voz de un chico que entraba a su cuarto –me aperece super adorable ¿hay algo en lo que no seas lindo Kurt?

-Hola Sebastian- le saludo él -¿cómo estas?- el chico abrió los ojos

-Vaya, al fin me respondes sin cortarme, fantástico, veo que estas feliz por alguna razón. Espero no sea un hombre porque ese soy yo- Kurt rio.

-No, no te preocupes- mintió –Sebastian… tengo que preguntarte ¿porqué fijarte en mi?

-en primer lugar me llamaste la atención porque eres super mega guapo- Kurt se sonrojo –y luego… perdóname, pero te espié- dijo sonriendo –miraba como hablabas con Fiyero, que tan animado contestas tus llamadas- Blaine era la única persona que llamaba a Kurt, así que era obvio – eres tan dulce e inocente… creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-¿crees?

-primero debo saber si tu aceptas mi afecto.

-No lo se Sebastian, es difícil para mi, aunque no niego que no me gustaría estar con alguien que ha demostrado ser tan bueno conmigo como nadie lo es aquí…

-velo de esta forma- dijo Sebastian sentándose junto a él -¿Quién mas esta justo ahora perdidamente enamorado de ti?- Kurt se quedo callado unos segundos.

-creo que nadie, nadie mas que según lo que tus palabras dicen, tú.

-exacto, yo te haré feliz Kurt, te lo prometo. Me interesas- le dijo tomando su mano –enserio, y si no me aceptas luchare por ti hasta el infinito.

-Apenas y me conoces, no puedes estar enamorado de mi, digo, esta es la primer platica "normal" que tenemos- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-pues lo estoy, te lo demostraré- le reto –porque lo veo por tu ojos, por como hablas y te comportas… que alguien mas que tiene robado tu corazón- Kurt agacho la cabeza, sabía a la perfección que hablaba de Blaine –pero yo cambiaré eso.

-no se si quiera olvidarlo… él ha sido un gran apoyo y me ha ayudado tanto que…

-¿él ha hecho esto?- le pregunto Sebastian antes de plantar su boca en la de Kurt, antes de empezar a besarlo, de sujetar con sus manos el rostro de Kurt y sostenerlo para que no se alejará.

Esto fue confuso para Kurt, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, pero en el fondo Sebastian era buen besador, así que no podía mentir, esto le estaba fascinando , sentir las manos de Sebastian acariciarlo le hacía sentir bien.

Pero en cada segundo de este beso, en lo único que pensaba era que el rostro frente a él fuera el de un ojimiel con rizos, y se llevo una gran decepción al separarse y darse cuenta de que no era así.

-¿qué dices?- le propuso Sebastian

-Eres genial conmigo, y te lo agradezco…- Kurt pensó bien en sus palabras, era lo que quería –pero no, gracias.

-¿es por él?- le pregunto Sebastian molesto

-si- Kurt sonreía como tonto, darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine le hacía sentirse en el cielo -no me importa que no este con él amorosamente, mi corazón ya le pertenece.

 **Aaaahhh!**

 **Ya sienten algo! Aaah! X3**

 **¿qué creen que pase? :o**

 **Favorito y comenta para que suba el sig capitulo!**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 *** –no te pongas triste, porque hay alguien aquí dentro que puede hacerte olvidar a Blaine, y se llama Sebastian- Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta**

 *** tú lo único que quieres es tener libre a Blaine para ti ¿no?- Quinn se quedo callada –Solo quieres separarnos a Blaine y a mi… porque en el fondo sabes que nosotros terminaremos juntos**

 ***Poco a poco se acerco más a su rostro, con su mano acuno su mejilla, y cuando ya sus labios rozaban y sentían el tibio aliento del otro, ambos decidieron al mismo tiempo terminar con ese espacio. Blaine sintió los labios de Kurt en los suyos.**


	11. Desafiar la gravedad

_**CAPITULO 10**_

 _ **Desafiar la gravedad**_

Blaine despertó, la luz evidenciaba que era tarde. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, y los talló, antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba solo. Sintió cierta tristeza al saber que tendría que vivir otro día sin Kurt, pero a la vez le puso feliz recordar que había dormido con él en sus brazos ¿a qué grado habían llegado sus sentimientos por aquel chico para enamorarse?

Blaine nunca creyó en el amor, siempre dijo que era un juego para ilusionarse y luego lastimarse. Pero esta vez no. Él nunca ilusionaría a Kurt con algo imposible, y menos aún lo lastimaría, Kurt merecía algo mucho mejor. Con solo pensar en su nombre, en su voz, en su risa… algo le estremecía por dentro, algo alteraba su mente y apasionaba su vida. Kurt se había convertido en el amor de su vida, era eso.

Blaine reía solo, con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose inmensamente afortunado por cada cosa que vivió, mala o buena, todas lo guiaron a encontrar a Kurt, y eso era lo suficiente para saber que su vida no pudo ser mejor.

El aroma a mandarina de la loción de Kurt seguía presente en su camiseta, y no quería si quiera moverse, su mente por fin le dejaba libre para sentir lo que quisiera, disfrutar de ese nuevo sentimiento que no le paso por la mente aquel primer día que lo vio, pero ahora, y a solo poco más de un mes para navidad, sabía que todo podía cambiar para bien, confiaba en si mismo, confiaba en Kurt, y no necesitaba nada más.

Xxx

-me entere de que rechazaste a Sebastian- Quinn entraba a la habitación de Kurt sacudiendo su cabello –me pregunto porque.

-hola Lucy- Quinn se altero de inmediato.

-¿cómo me llamaste?

-Lucy- confirmo Kurt –todos aquí sabemos de tu pasado, pero se dejan llevar por lo linda que eres ahora, que se olvidan de lo que eras en realidad, y de lo podrida que sigue estando dentro.

-¿porqué me atacas? Tú para lo único que atacas a la gente es cuando estas nervioso- Quinn se sento en la cama junto a él –Sebastian es super guapo, es lindo, amable, nadie lo rechazaría, ni si quiera yo.

-simplemente no es mi tipo.

-eso es un excusa tan vieja- dijo riendo Quinn –hablo enserio, Sebastian hizo todo para conquistarte, y tu lo botaste. La gente solo hace eso por dos razones, uno, eres hetero aunque tu cara expresa tu estado gay nivel un millón- Kurt rodo sus ojos molesto –o dos, hay alguien más- Kurt se puso nervioso, pero solo sonrió.

-¿Qué si hay alguien más?

-Que él único que puede ser ese alguien más es Blaine Anderson- Kurt suspiró, no podía ocultarlo más.

-¡esta bien! Eres buena Lucy- Kurt cruzó los brazos y hablo orgulloso –estoy enamorado de Blaine- Quinn quedo perpleja por unos segundos, pero poco después empezó a reírse demasiado.

-¡Kurt se enamoro de Blaine!- gritó Quinn riéndose.

-si lo hice ¿algo de malo?- le reto

-pues, justo ahora ya tengo pruebas de que has hecho la falta 6, podría acusarte justo ahora y te arrepentirás de haber conocido a Blaine.

-eso jamás- Quinn seguía riendo divertida

-oooww, vaya que estas a sus pies- Kurt comenzaba a molestarse –escúchame bien Hummel, Blaine jamás, jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú.

-tú no podrías saberlo.

-enserio, ¿crees que algún día puedan estar juntos? Te has vuelto loco entonces- Quinn se torno seria y se acerco mas a Kurt –él es de afuera Kurt, si llegaras a estar con él lo estarías condenando a estar atado a un prostituto que solo esta con él en las noches. Apuesto a que él quiere una familia, una vida normal, tú arruinarás eso ¡tú no se lo puedes dar! Si él llegará a sentir algo por ti estarías arruinándole la vida, echándole a perder su futuro ¿Quieres eso?- Kurt se quedo pensativo, era verdad.

-No…- Quinn sonrio complacida.

-entonces aléjate de él, déjalo en paz ahora que todavía puedes, para que encuentre a un hombre, o una mujer que realmente le de la vida que él se merece- Quinn se levanto –no te pongas triste, porque hay alguien aquí dentro que puede hacerte olvidar a Blaine, y se llama Sebastian- Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta, amaba demasiado a Blaine como para condenarlo a una vida que seguro él le daría –eres un buen chico, déjalo ser feliz- Quinn estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, sintiéndose victoriosa.

-alto- la freno Kurt -¿tú que ganas con que yo y Sebastian estemos juntos? Porque no me creo esa de que quieras ayudarme.

-me importas en el fondo ¿si?

-no te creo, tú lo único que quieres es tener libre a Blaine para ti ¿no?- Quinn se quedo callada –Solo quieres separarnos a Blaine y a mi… porque en el fondo sabes que nosotros terminaremos juntos

-¿perdón?- Quinn volvió a reir fingidamente –tú no eres ninguna competencia para mi, y no me preocupas.

-¿enserio? Entonces déjame en paz, porque cualquier duda te sorprenderá cuando te diga que Blaine y yo oficialmente estamos juntos- Kurt se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ella -¿estas lista para la derrota Fabray?

-Tú no tendrás a Blaine, estoy enamorada de él y nadie ¡nadie me lo va a quitar!

-oooh… así que ya no soy el único en esta habitación que ama a alguien de afuera. Al menos ahora ya no me puedes acusar, porque al ver el video de evidencia también verían que tú estas enamorada- Quinn frunció el ceño, había fracasado.

-¡algún día vendrás a pedirme perdón de rodillas! ¡y yo te ignoraré!

-esperare ansiosamente ese dia- Kurt permanecía de brazos cruzados, mientras Quinn salía enojada de su habitación.

Solo pasaron minutos para que su teléfono sonara, y contesto aún sintiéndose bien por al fin poner en su lugar a Quinn.

-¿hola?

-Hola- oír su voz era justo lo que necesitaba -¿cómo estas?

-Hola Blaine, bien, demasiado- Kurt mordió sus labios, hablar con Blaine ponía nervioso.

-Extrañaba tu voz- le confeso Blaine, Kurt se sonrojo –te extraño…

-es apenas medio día- pero Kurt decidió también seguirle la corriente –yo también te extraño, muchísimo.

-hoy intentaré de nuevo hacerte de cenar, no me rendiré.

-así se habla, te prometo que pronto serás el mejor.

-eso espero- rio Blaine- alguien quiere saludarte, di hola Elphaba- la perrita ladro, y Kurt rio.

-hola preciosa… ¿cómo te ha cuidado tu papi Blaine?- la perrita volvió a ladrar y ambos rieron.

-dice que bien- contesto Blaine.

-esta bien, te creeré- ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en cuanto amaban la voz del otro.

-¿hay límite de tiempo para que hablemos por telefono?- le pregunto Blaine

-creo que no.

-perfecto- Kurt sonreía grandemente –entonces no colgaré hasta que nos cansemos de hablar juntos.

-es decir nunca- Blaine tampoco dejaba de sonreir.

-es decir nunca- repitió el ojimiel.

Xxx

Pasaron días, Kurt y Blaine convivían juntos cada noche, hablaban básicamente todo el dia por telefono, y ya dormían juntos todo el tiempo. Se tomaban las manos de vez cuando, y reían coquetos al tenerse alado. Ninguno sabía de los sentimientos del otro, y esto hizo un poco divertido su convivencia. Coqueteos discretos, miradas indirectas, palabras lindas… así como cuando estas enamorado de un amigo, así como cuando disfrutas de esa duda interior de si él sentirá lo mismo, de disfrutar cada segundo de su amistad que siempre quedarán en la memoria.

Dos semanas desde que ambos se dieron cuenta de su amor por el otro, dos semanas de amor secreto evidente al mismo tiempo.

Xxx

-hola dulzura- le saludo el chico abriendo su puerta.

-Hola- le saludo Quinn con una sonrisa -¿eres Noah?

-si, ¿me recuerdas?- le pregunto el chico de mohicana emocionado.

-No, de hecho no ¿ya nos hemos visto?

-Si, hace un par de semanas lo hicimos, y debo decirte que te adore.

-pues gracias, aunque esta claro que no fuiste lo suficiente bueno como para recordarte- Quinn siempre tenía esta actitud perra con todos, y era un punto a su favor como prostituta.

-es que eres hermosa, linda, y enserio no ame solo tener el sexo contigo, te adore a ti- le confeso Puck sin esfuerzo –y lo he hecho con muchas.

-¿así que soy especial para ti?

-¿tú has tenido a alguien especial en tu vida, alguien… que no estes segura de que ames… pero que lo quieres demasiado para dejarlo ir?- Blaine llegó a la mente de Quinn.

-No- mintió -¿sientes eso por mi?

-Tu belleza me paraliza, yo te haré feliz.

-aguarda, aguarda ¿quieres que estemos juntos?- Puck alzo los hombros –No gracias, en primer lugar esta prohibido y mas te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada de que te lo dije. Y en segundo, no eres guapo cariño, jamás estaría oficialmente con alguien como tú- Puck sintió su corazón comprimirse, pero se mantuvo fuerte.

-¿segura…? Porque yo puede sorprenderte.

-lo dudo- le dijo besando su mejilla, casi sus labios.

-pero yo…

-¡callate!- le exigió Quinn –solo bésame- Puck obedeció a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco, besando con deseo y anhelo sus labios.

-te conquistaré, lo juro.

-lo que digas- se burlo Quinn, y lo beso aún más.

Xxx

Blaine observaba la cascada frente a ellos, era grande, era majestuosa, era hermosa. Central Park era mas asombroso de lo que recordaba, hacía años no venía, desde que peleo con su familia de hecho. Kurt y él habían decidido salir, así como lo hacían aveces, a un lugar diferente.

De cualquier modo, era invierno, ya nevaba, iban extremadamente abrigados y aun así estaban congelándose, a un mes de navidad. Apesar de eso, Kurt llevaba la guitarra cargando, le decía a Blaine que darían un concierto entre las personas, pero Blaine se negaba a hacerlo, era timido.

El agua cayendo de la fuente y combinada con los pequeños copos, hacía de este el mejor espectaculo. Parecía hielo moviéndose.

-Quiza el amor es como esa fuente- Kurt miro a Blaine -el agua parece hielo moviendose... es tan hermoso y tentador... pero en realidad solo es simple agua.

-¿simple agua? El agua es fabulosa, sea como sea, sin amor no puedes vivir.

-en eso te equivocas- Blaine bajo su cabeza -yo viví sin nadie por años.

-Puck, tu madre, ellos seguro te adoran, ademas, tu mente me estaba esperando, sabía que llegaría- Kurt se sentía satisfecho con su desimulada declaración.

Desde hace semanas Blaine era el todo de la vida de Kurt,y en este punto moriría por abrazarlo, pero no como ahora... moría por probar sus labios, por decirle que para él no era suficiente la amistad. Pero Blaine parecía siempre indiferente. Ya demasiadas veces habían estado sus rostros demasiado cerca, pero Blaine se apartaba, y concluía llamandolo amigo, como dejandole bien en claro que era lo único que quería, y era lógico, Blaine jamás se interesaría de esa forma con ningún prostituto, estaría arruinando su vida. Mas bien debería agradecer de que Blaine le brindara su amistad. ¿o acaso era solamente que las palabras de Quinn le convencían? ¿Cómo saberlo?

-El amor es mas complicado que solo decir que es real, y creo que cuando llegue a dejarlo salir sabré que es verdad- todas las esperanzas de Kurt cayeron al suelo, acababa de confirmar que seguro su amor no llegaba aún, que no era él.

-Que afortunado sera aquel- le dijo Kurt riendo, pero por dentro moría.

-Quiza- respondio Blaine triste, Kurt basicamente había confirmado que no sentía nada por él. Blaine moría por tomarle la mano, por besarlo en ese momento. Pero no podía. Sería la causa de que Kurt cometiera la falta 6, y lo que mas quería era tenerlo a salvo. Así que se nego a expresar su pasión por él, pero eso no implicabla que desapareciera. Ademas, Kurt seguro no sentía nada. -gracias, eres mi mejor amigo- Blaine lo llamaba así porque era la palabra mas grande que podía decirle, pero nunca sería suficiente. No quería perder su amistad por un impulso.

-tú eres el mio- dijo Kurt rendido.

-vayamos por un helado- sugirio Blaine.

-Claro- acepto Kurt con una sonrisa discreta.

Y ninguno de ellos sabía que el otro también moría por dentro por aquel amor que por alguna razón no habían logrado liberar.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la neveria, en donde cada uno observo los diversos sabores. Blaine pidio los helados.

-buenas noches señorita... Rachel- dijo Blaine leyendo su camiseta que tenía grabado su nombre -Me da uno de fresas con crema y uno de vainilla porfavor- la joven que atendida asintio y comenzo a preparar cada uno

-de inmediato- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿sabes de que me gusta?- pregunto Kurt sonriendo, como un tonto enamorado.

-Claro que lo se, lo se todo de la persona mas importante para mi- Kurt se sonrojo, no sabia si tomar esto como un coqueteo. Quiza era la forma de expresarse de Blaine.

Blaine se sentia mal consigo mismo al decir estas cosas, se evidenciaba solo ¿acaso Kurt no lo notaba?

-aquí tiene- dijo la hermosa chica castaña extendiendo un helado en cada mano. Cada uno tomo el suyo.

-¿quieres probarlo?- le ofreció Blaine a Kurt estirando su helado y colocándolo frente a la boca de Kurt, este le dio una probada y rio. El también estiro el suyo a Blaine y este lo probo.

-hacen una linda pareja- les dijo la chica –amo las parejas gay, son tan innovadores y lindos…

-oh no, nosotros no…- dijeron torpemente ambos.

-muchas gracias- dijo Blaine pagándole aún nervioso.

-fue un placer. Pero lo digo enserio, tienen una química extraordinaria- les dijo con una sonrisa, Kurt se ruborizo de inmediato. La chica camino a la caja para guardar el dinero, mientras dos chicos apenados salían del local.

Después de comer el helado, caminaron por el parque, hablando de cualquier tema que surgiera, y la pasaban tan bien. El tiempo pasaba, y nunca se cansaban, no se desesperaban, amaban esas conversaciones que solo entre ellos lograban hacer.

-¿como fue que lo creíste?- pregunto Kurt riendo.

-el mensaje se veía muy real- se defendió -decía "hoy es día de venir vestido de apache, el mejor traje gana una bolsa de paletas"- Kurt seguía riendo, y Blaine sonreía perdido en la sonrisa de Kurt.

-así que amas las paletas- estaban sentados en una banca del parque -¿cuantos años tenías?

-Dieciséis...- dijo un poco tímido.

-no eras un niño Anderson- Kurt seguía riendo -me hubiera encantado conocerte a esa edad...- Blaine inclino su cabeza y lo observo atentamente.

-a mi también... pero almenos agradezco tener aquí justo ahora- Kurt agacho su cabeza como siempre que su cara se coloraba.

-¿enserio lo agradeces?

-con toda mi alma- Kurt alzo la vista, y su vista llego a los bellos ojos de Blaine. Por mas que tratara de distraerse nunca dejaba de sentir su sangre arder por esas avellanas gloriosas, esas cejas triangulares encima de ellas.

-deberíamos cantar ahora- dijo Kurt de pronto distrayendo sus pensamientos y sacando la guitarra de su estuche.

-No Kurt- le freno Blaine tomando sus manos -No estoy listo para cantar o tocar en publico.

-¿entonces cuando?- le pregunto con un puchero.

-No, ni aunque pongas esa carita voy a aceptar- le dijo Blaine riendo -solo... otro día, te prometo que lo haré, solo deja acostumbrarme.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo- Blaine se dio cuenta de que sus manos

-te creo, entonces en unos días- Kurt se levanto con una dulce sonrisa –debemos irnos a casa, ya es tarde, demasiado- Kurt estiró su mano a Blaine, este la tomo y se levanto.

-hay que quedarnos a oir a ese chico- le pidió Blaine con una cara de súplica, un chico tocando en el parque, Kurt no pudo decir que no.

watch?v=rqOFfaxl2YU (recomiendo escuchar de fondo)

-de acuerdo-ambos avanzaron al joven que tocaba un teclado, en medio del parque, con ya un poco de audiencia. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa, entre ellos muchas parejas abrazadas, familias con sus niños ¿porqué yo no puedo tener eso? Se preguntaba Kurt, porque no podía ser feliz con quien quería en verdad.

Blaine observo el rostro melancólico de Kurt, y aunque no sabía a que se debía, decidió sujetar su mano con mayor firmeza, ocasionando que Kurt se recargara en él, algo que descontrolo su mente, sus acciones, no podía soportarlo más. Llevaba semanas callado, semanas de encerrar lo que sentía en el fondo cuando sabía que debía liberarlo, ahora, o nunca podría hacerlo.

-Kurt…- le llamo Blaine, este se enderezo para verlo –tengo algo que decirte- Blaine suspiró, nunca había estado mas nervioso en su vida –yo…- pero se quedo callado, odiaba su timidez.

-¿si?- le pregunto Kurt con una pequeña pizca de esperanza de que fuera a decir lo que estaba pensando.

-yo…- Blaine negó con la cabeza -¿Quieres bailar?

-¿aquí?- preguntó Kurt desconcertado –pero hay mucha gente.

-¿eso importa?- Kurt sonrió, tenía razón.

-de acuerdo- ambos chicos dudaron un poco antes de acercarse al otro, Blaine tomo con ambas manos la cintura de Kurt, y Kurt coloco sus manos en los hombros de Blaine.

Se miraron detenidamente por algún tiempo, disfrutando de esos ojos, de esa mirada que les penetraba, de verse por fin sin nada que lo evitara. Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, lentamente, y sin apartar nunca la vista, con un rostro serio porque simplemente estaban perdidos con estos pequeños toques, estos gestos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, muchas otras parejas también habían empezado a bailar, lo que les permitio concentrarse más en solo ellos.

Siguieron moviéndose, admirando la hermosura del otro, recordando como es que habían llegado hasta aquí, reviviendo cada risa, cada historia, cada secreto que les llego a unir a este grado.

Kurt elevo un poco sus brazos y los enredo en el cuello de Blaine, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y cerro sus ojos, tenerlo tan cerca era mas placentero de lo que imagino, su perfume, sus manos tocándole. Blaine rodeo con sus brazos todo el cuerpo de Kurt, abrazándolo, dejando su cabeza sobre la de Kurt.

Mas allá de cualquier relación sexual que pudo haber tenido, mas allá de cualquier chica sensual o de cualquier video, revista o modelo, tener a Kurt estrechado a él era lo mejor que había experimentado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus emociones volaban, su concentración y estabilidad decaían.

Y finalmente decidió, oponiéndose a sus pensamientos y a la lógica, haciendo caso nada más que a su corazón, con una de sus manos levanto con cuidado el rostro de Kurt, estaba rojo, tenía frio seguramente, sus ojos intrigados le apasionaron, y solo lo hizo. Poco a poco se acerco más a su rostro, con su mano acuno su mejilla, y cuando ya sus labios rozaban y sentían el tibio aliento del otro, ambos decidieron al mismo tiempo terminar con ese espacio. Blaine sintió los labios de Kurt en los suyos, sonrió levemente antes de comenzar a moverlos, antes de disfrutarlos en su plenitud. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves, eran tan inocentes, tan sin experiencia… tan suyos. Kurt abrazó mas a Blaine, quería tenerlo mas cerca, había anhelado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, sentía la fría mano de Blaine en su mejilla, pero sus labios en los suyos era mas que suficiente para refugiarse, para sentirse amado por primera vez. Ambos llevaban ese ritmo que solo ellos conocían, introduciéndose cada vez más, abriendo la boca y cerrándola, acariciando sus cuerpos, experimentando de este beso, que fue tan apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo, tan necesitado. Fue hasta que el aire les falto, que se separaron, respirando agitadamente, los labios de ambos estaban rojos, pero no se dejaron de sujetar, seguían abrazados, y a pesar de esto ninguno tenía idea que decir.

Kurt sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Blaine rio, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, con su mano acaricio el rostro de Kurt, que ahora mas que nunca lo veía perfecto, lo veía inigualable.

-Kurt…- se animo a decir Blaine –yo…- pero se quedo callado de nuevo, Kurt sabía lo difícil que era para Blaine expresar sus sentimientos, así que solo junto su frente con la de él.

-No te preocupes- le susurró –yo también- Blaine extendió una amplia sonrisa y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurt, por fin podía besarlos sin problema, y eso se sentía tan bien.

-deberíamos ir a casa- le dijo Blaine separándose en su totalidad –no quiero que mueras de frio- tomo su mano, era más placentero de lo que recordaba.

-vamos entonces, puedo cocinar un chocolate caliente- Blaine rio emocionado, y de nuevo dejo un suave beso en los labios de Kurt.

Caminaron a la casa de Blaine, estaba demasiado cerca, y hablaron de los mismos temas que pudieron haber hablado cuando eran amigos, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Abrieron la puerta y de inmediato los recibió su perrita, que corría por todos lados emocionada. Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine para cargarla, y cuando la tuvo en uno de sus brazos de nuevo tomo su mano.

-¿cómo estas pequeña?- le preguntaba Kurt, ella ladro –aunque ya no estas tan pequeña- la perrita había crecido rápido –ve a dormir, corre- le dijo bajándola, ella ya tenía su propia habitación –anda, ve- pero la perrita seguía corriendo en círculos y ladrando.

-te esta preguntando si algo interesante paso hoy- le dijo Blaine a Kurt colocándose frente a él -¿algo interesante te paso hoy Kurt Hummel?

-pues verás Blaine Anderson- le contesto cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine –creo que lo que me acaba de pasar en el parque… ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Blaine sonrió, también lo abrazo -¿tu que dices?

-creo que ha sido el primer beso verdadero que he tenido- Blaine agacho la mirada, estaba nervioso aún.

-¿beso de amor verdadero?- le pregunto Kurt alzando su rostro con la mano.

-eso también depende de ti- le contesto Blaine acercándose más.

-beso de amor verdadero entonces- dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo, sintiendo la sonrisa de Blaine en sus labios, lo que le hizo adentrarse más. Había encontrado el punto débil de Blaine, lo había hecho delicado, lindo, había encontrado nada más que al verdadero Blaine.

-es tiempo de desafiar la gravedad, juntos, tú y yo Kurt, contra todo- le dijo Blaine separándose un poco.

-tú y yo… eso suena tan bien- Kurt volvió a besarlo.

Ambos habían descifrado que el otro también sentía lo mismo, y esa emoción nada lo cambia.

Y continuaron besándose, por largo rato.

 **AMENME!**

 **Por fin :'D aah**

 **PRIMER BESO ¡! ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN EL SIG CAPITULO? LES GARANTIZO QUE SERÁ UNA GRAN SORPRESA XD**

 **DENLE FAV Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! Eso me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo y a que mas lean a historia!**

 **Ahora…! ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

 **Pueden hacer preguntas, contestare todas, ya sean sobre mi (¿de qué país eres? ¿desde cuando eres klainer? Etc etc) o sobre el fic (¿qué pasara con Sebastian? ¿Kurt y Blaine terminaran alguna vez? Etc) CONTESTO TODO**

 **Aprovechen porque no suelo hacerlo xD Tienen desde este momento hasta el lunes a medio dia. Pueden ser el número de preguntas que quieran. Contestaré solo las preguntas que dejen en wattpad (si lees en fanfiction, solo pasa a comentar en wattpad)**

 **Gracias!**


	12. Dejarte ir

**Las preguntas mas importantes y que no conteste en su misma pregunta, estarán resueltas al final del capitulo C:**

 **Sin más, les pido disculpas por este capitulo T.T ya sabrán por que**

CAPITULO 11

Dejarte ir

Blaine llevaba horas despierto, Kurt lo abrazaba dormido, él tenía una de sus manos en la espalda del chico y la otra acariciándole el cabello.

Nunca había estado mas feliz en su vida, tener así de cerca a Kurt le hacía sentir nuevo, re nacido, emocionado. Fijaba su vista en su piel blanca, en sus grandes pestañas sobre sus pómulos, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su cabello castaño, todo de él le parecía hermoso, perfecto, celestial.

Cada toque, beso y palabra habían sido tan reales, porque estaba enamorado de Kurt, porque este chico le había vuelto loco, y ahora podían estar juntos, así como ambos lo querían.

Es por eso que Blaine sentía su respiración faltar y su corazón detenerse.

Porque tenía la oportunidad de estar con Kurt, pero la rechazaría.

Lo había pensado durante estas horas y sabía que era lo mejor.

Y es por eso que Blaine empezó a llorar.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que Kurt despertará y se fuera, esta vez sería para siempre.

Blaine se movió poco a poco hasta salir del agarre del castaño, no quería despertarlo. Cuando lo logró se puso de pie, y lo admiro de nuevo. Maldita sea, era tan perfecto. Su respiración lenta y segura alarmaban mas a Blaine de su decisión.

Se acerco a él, acaricio su mejilla, beso su frente con cariño. Y Sin poder evitarlo beso sus labios, tan lento y sutil que Kurt no despertó. Blaine lloraba con dolor.

-gracias Kurt… por todo, por cambiarme… por enamorarme- le dijo antes de ir a la sala, donde tomo una hoja y una pluma, escribió un mensaje. Dejo este sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de inmediato de la casa, a pesar de que la perrita quería acompañarlo.

Xxx

Kurt escucho su alarma sonar, bostezo y estiro sus brazos. Torpemente tomó el reloj y apago la alarma, era hora de irse, y la idea le canso.

Pero de inmediato recordó de pronto la noche anterior. Sonrió ampliamente y rio para si mismo. Blaine había correspondido sus sentimientos. Se habían besado, habían bailado, y de aquí en adelante seguro estarían juntos por mucho tiempo, esperaba que toda su vida. No le importaba solo verlo en las noches, Blaine se había convertido en el centro de su vida y eso jamás cambiaría.

Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba. Quiza fue al baño, se dijo a si mismo. Se levanto y bostezo de nuevo. Fantaseo para si mismo que es lo que haría esa noche con Blaine, que haría el resto de su vida alado del hombre que quería.

Avanzó a la sala, no había nadie. Elphaba llego corriendo hacía el moviendo la cola, Kurt la levanto feliz.

-Buenos días preciosa- ella le lamio la cara -¿sabes donde esta papá Blaine?- y eso sonaba mucho mejor que antes. Ella solo ladró.

Kurt la bajo fue al baño, toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-¿Blaine?- ni un solo ruido -¿Blaine?- preguntó mas fuerte. Fue a la cocina y al estudio, pero no estaba. También se asomo fuera de la casa, pero no estaba el chico que buscaba.

Comenzó a preocuparse, tomo el teléfono de la casa de Blaine para llamar a su celular, quizá tuvo una emergencia. Y cuando empezó a marcar los números logro ver una nota sobre la mesa. Suspiró aliviado, si, seguro había sido una emergencia y ahí lo explicaba.

Camino allá, la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

"Hola Kurt

No se como empezar, pero debo decirte que… ayer, fue por mucho el mejor día de mi vida.

No puedo explicarte que tanto esperaba ese momento, cuanto he notado que cambiaron las cosas.

Empezamos como desconocidos, y terminamos en algo mucho más grande… pero creo que este no es el fin, fue solo una etapa.

Kurt, eres y siempre serás la persona más importante de mi vida, y nunca voy a olvidar cada beso, cada abrazo por más breve que este haya sido.

Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad"

Kurt comenzó a tensarse, no quería leer más, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo continuó.

"No podemos volvernos a ver. Te pido porfavor que salgas de mi casa y nunca regreses. No te llamaré de nuevo, solo debemos olvidarnos.

Trata de entenderme, lo nuestro fue hermoso, pero simplemente imposible.

Debo dejarte ir

Blaine A."

Kurt coloco su mano en su boca, no podía creerlo, simplemente no.

Comenzó a llorar, por un minuto era feliz… y luego estaba tan lleno de tristeza, odio. ¿Cómo pedía que no lo odiará cuando hizo esto?

¡Blaine era una horrible persona! Y lo sabía desde un inicio ¿cómo fue que caíste en su juego? ¿cómo fue que afecto su vida al grado de depender de él? ¡Blaine era un desgraciado! Un estúpido chico que no se merecía vivir. Kurt maldecía a Blaine mientras gruñía furioso. Pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se rompía en pedazos, un psicópata lo enamoro para solo dejarlo, fue uno más del montón, una mas d sus conquistas.

Era verdad, su relación con Blaine nunca hubiera funcionado, y se agradecía que justo ahora se tuviera que ir, porque Blaine no lo merecía, Blaine siempre fue un adicto al sexo que solo le buscaba para complacerse. Odiaba a Blaine, quería odiar a Blaine, ¿cómo fue capaz de besar a alguien como él? ¡¿COMO FUE CAPAZ DE ENAMORARSE DE UN DEMENTE?!

Este no era Kurt, Kurt era independiente y fuerte ¿por qué lloraba por un hombre que solo le hizo sufrir? ¡no llores! Se repetía, pero no podía parar.

Y mientras secaba sus lagrimas salío de la casa, no sin antes abrazar con mucho cariño a Elphaba, deseándole que Blaine la tratará bien y que pudiera volver a verla, cerrando la puerta del lugar que ya consideraba su hogar.

Xxx

Blaine volvió a su hogar, por dentro tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Kurt no hubiera encontrado la nota, que siguiera durmiendo, que pudiera deshacerse de su idea. Pero no fue así. Desde que vio la hoja tirada en el suelo supo que había pasado. Negandose a la idea fue a su recamara para encontrarse con la cama vacía, con un silencio tan penetrante y doloroso. Observo la guitarra, observo su cuarto y el resto de la casa limpios, todo gracias a Kurt todo gracias a que él llego a su vida.

Aveces cuando te importa demasiado alguien lo haces todo para mantenerlo seguro, y eso es lo que Blaine estaba haciendo. Quería cuidar de Kurt, daría todo por no verlo sufrir, incluso no volverlo a ver.

Pero Blaine jamás imagino que fuera tan difícil. Minutos sin él y se sentía más solo que en cualquier momento de su espantosa vida. Sobreviviría, por Kurt.

Xxx

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Kurt llevaba días sin dormir. Llevaba días sin hablar, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Fiyero, no comía de los guisados desabridos que les daban. Pasaba cada hora observando el telefono, anhelando que sonará, una solo vez hubiera sido suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.

Pero esto nunca paso.

Abrazaba sus rodillas sentado en su dura cama, ya se había desacostumbrado a estar en ese lugar de noche. Era frio, era silencioso, era horrible. El lugar hecho de joyas y piedras preciosas lo hacían sentir mas vulnerable a cualquier amenaza.

Sus ojos ardían y se cerraban con pesadez. Había pasado los últimos siete días llorando, desgastando su garganta, haciéndola arder.

Se repetía que llorar por alguien como Blaine no valía la pena. Él lo abandono, era una criatura del demonio que solo buscaba a quien torturar, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, él lo enamoro para jugar un rato, él lo beso para dejarlo… maldita sea esos besos, esos besos fueron reales… ¡no! No, él estaría aquí.

Y ahora tendría que regresar a su vida pasada, hace unos meses, antes de que su camino se cruzara con el de Blaine. Así debió haber sido desde un inicio, ahora anhelaba no haberlo conocido.

¡maldita sea! ¡había tenido sexo con el líder por un imbécil! Kurt odiaba en estos momentos su vida mas que nunca.

Xxx

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Blaine abrió la puerta con trabajo, llevaba muchas bolsas cargando. De inmediato en cuando entro a su casa las dejo sobre la mesa. Era mucha comida, prepararía la cena él mismo. Se sentía orgulloso de su avance, y moría por saber como reaccionaría Kurt cuando…

Maldita sea. Se maldijo Blaine. Maldita sea, maldita sea. Repitió cientos de veces.

Dos semanas separados y aún no lograba entender que jamás volvería.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro que Kurt lo odiaba, seguro lo odiaba y eso le mataba. Pero no le importaba, porque jamás dejaría de amar a Kurt y sabía que era lo ideal… ¿enserio era lo ideal? ¿fue el mejor plan? ¿era necesario todo esto?

Falta 6, Falta 6… Blaine recordaba las palabras de Kurt

" _-¿cuál es la 6?- pregunto Blaine sin ganas de escuchar._

 _-Enamorarse-… -es castigo es que… todos los oficiales se juntan y… todos, todos, todos ellos tienen libre derecho de penetrarte- "_

Kurt no podía estar enamorado de él, ¿qué tenía Blaine para enamorar a alguien? Nada, pero quería prevenir esto. No soportaría la idea de que los descubrieran y le hicieran a Kurt algo como eso, se volvería loco. Dejaría ir a Kurt para mantenerlo a salvo, dejaría ir a lo único bueno que le había pasado para tenerlo seguro.

Xxx

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

-¿puedo pasar?- Kurt alzó la mirada, aún un poco decaída.

-claro Sebastian- contesto con una falsa sonrisa. El joven entro a la habitación del castaño, camino lento hasta llegar junto a él, se sento en su cama.

-¿cómo sigues?- Kurt se quedo callado

-no se de que hablas- contesto cortante .

-a mi también un imbécil me ha roto el corazón- dijo Sebastian, cosa que llamo la atención de Kurt y lo miro a los ojos –él no vale la pena Kurt.

-lo sé- respondió seguro –lo sé, es solo que…

-te enamoraste de él- completo Sebastian –no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Kurt ya llorando un poco –no puedo, no puedo dejar de llorar, me abandono, me dejó…

-Quizá esto suene cruel, pero es nuestra realidad Kurt ¿quién podría enamorarse verdaderamente de un prostituto? Es imposible, nadie arriesgaría su corazón a eso- Kurt secaba las lagrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas –nadie nos entiende, nadie podrán entender el dolor que es estar dentro de un lugar como este… excepto nosotros mismos-Sebastian alzó la barbilla de Kurt y lo miro a los ojos –yo te comprendo completamente, y se que no es fácil, pero aquí estoy para ayudarte, solo llora, puedes llorar conmigo- Kurt sonrió levemente, y se recargo en el pecho de Sebastian.

Y asi lo hizo, comenzó a llorar, libero todas las lagrimas que había contenido, respiraba con dificultad, su alma dolía. Pasaron minutos, Sebastian acariciaba la espalda de Kurt, le daba apoyo, ánimo, era justo lo que Kurt necesitaba.

-gracias Sebastian- le dijo aún sin separarse –necesito encontrar a alguien como tú…

-¿por qué no yo?- le pregunto, Kurt se quedo callado –no te presionaré, se por lo que estas pasando, si quieres podemos ser amigos, unos días, semanas, meses, años, lo que creas necesario para que gane tu confianza- Kurt rio levemente y se sento normal.

-ya tienes mi confianza- Kurt suspiro, los ojos de Sebastian eran realmente hermosos –solo debo pensarlo.

-Claro, como tu gustes.

-perdoname- Kurt suspiró –por rechazarte tantas veces, por interrumpir el beso de la vez pasada… yo, yo creía estar enamorado de este estúpido.

-¿es decir que ya no estas enamorado?- pregunto con esperanza el chico

-No- contesto Kurt rectamente, pero mintiendo –han pasado tres semanas y no puedo seguir creyendo que siento algo por él cuando ni siquiera ha tenido contacto conmigo.

-Falta una semana para navidad- comento Sebastian –podemos pasarla juntos si quieres, vendré aquí, contaremos historias, chistes, cantaremos… porque te escuche cantar la otra noche y Dios ¡Kurt! Eres increíble- Kurt se sonrojo y sonrió.

-¿enserio?

-enserio- Sebastian le sonrió de vuelta a Kurt, y se miraron atentamente por unos segundos –tienes unos ojos hermosos- le dijo acariciando su mejilla –eres hermoso Kurt…- el chico suspiro levemente, su corazón latía rápido –espero realmente me consideres tu amigo ahora- Sebastian se acerco poco a poco a Kurt, junto sus rostros lentamente –o algo más…- ya sentían la respiración del otro, y faltaban solo unos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran.

-vaya, vaya ¿ahora son novios?- dijo la chica desde la puerta, haciendo que ambos se separaran –creí que amabas a Blaine, Kurt- decía Quinn entrando al cuarto -¡oh, cierto! Que te abandono y solo jugo contigo- Kurt se quedo callado, enserio eso dolía.

-¡dejalo en paz!- gritó Sebastian poniéndose de pie –no tienes derecho a venir aquí e insultarlo cuando seguro a ti nadie te ha querido ni un poco.

-a mi todos me aman Sebastian- le dijo la rubia.

-No, todos aman tus pechos y tus labios, no a ti- Kurt sonrió divertido –vete de aquí Quinn, por que solo saber aplastar a los demás para tener un poco de dignidad, que por cierto, jamás tendrás.

\- a mi nadie me dice que hacer.

-Yo si- le dijo empujándola fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-¡abran la puerta!- gritó ella somandose por la ventana.

-No- contesto Sebastian cantando y regresando hacía Kurt.

-vaya, eso me gusto- dijo Kurt riendo -¿así que también cantas?

-si, así que deberíamos planear que dueto cantar para navidad ¿qué dices?

-de acuerdo – contesto Kurt animado… era la primera vez que estaba feliz desde ese día, pero ya no pensaría mas en él, ya no, no importaba, fue una etapa para aprender y eso haría, aprender.

Xxx

6 DIAS DESPUÉS

-¡Mira lo que traje Elphaba!- gritó Blaine a su perrita –un juguete nuevo en forma de reno- le dijo sonriente y apretando al juguete el cual hacia un ruido chillón –ten- se lo lanzó y ella corrió detrás de él. Era notablemente mas grande, crecía demasiado rápido. Lo trajo de vuelta. Blaine lo tomo y lo volvió a lanzar -¡corre!- pero la perrita solo lo observo alejarse -¿Elphaba? Ve por él- pero ella hizo caso omiso y camino a la puerta de la casa -¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó, y de inmediato ella comenzó a raspar la puerta con sus garras -¿Quieres salir?- Blaine abrió la puerta, pero ella se quedo quieta –no entiendo ¿Qué quieres?- ella comenzó a chillar levemente -¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿de tomar? ¿a alguien?- dijo en broma, pero de inmediato lo entendió, y su alma volvió a caer al suelo como cada que lo recordaba –oh…- expreso entendiéndolo y agachándose –cariño, Kurt no va a volver, nunca- y esas palabras dolían. La perrita seguía llorando –no te enojes conmigo, era necesario.

Una voz en la cabeza de Blaine le preguntó ¿enserio era necesario? –si, lo era, por su bien- ¿y no crees que lo torturaste más dejándolo de pronto? Le volvió a pregunto su voz interna –no lo sé, pero almenos se que esta seguro- ¿cómo garantizas eso? ¿qué tal si lo vuelven a golpear por no tener clientes? ¿qué si lo golpean diario y no tiene a quien contárselo? -esta mejor que lo que yo pude haber hecho por él, eso es seguro - ¿qué tal si no? -¡ya cállate!- se gritó Blaine a si mismo molesto ¡pero lo amas! Le seguía penetrando en la cabeza ¡lo amas! ¡ve por él! ¡alcánzalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Blaine empezó a llorar, se puso de rodillas y puso sus manos en su corazón, gritaba de dolor, estas semanas sin Kurt habían sido las peores, y no tenía idea si Kurt estaba bien –no puedo ir por él… no ahora que seguro me odia…- él te ama le dijo su voz, él te ama y lo sabes, él te perdonará si vas ahora –pero en unas horas es navidad…- Blaine trataba de negarse a ir, pero no podía… entonces dale al amor de tu vida la mejor navidad de su vida. El amor de tu vida… ¿era Kurt el amor de su vida? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Elphaba llegó a él y ladró, como diciéndole "hazlo" Blaine mordió sus labios y miró el techo. Quizá no podía garantizarle a Kurt una buena vida, pero si podía hacerlo feliz. Blaine se puso de pie, corrió a su cuarto y tomo el primer sueter que vio, corrió de vuelta a la puerta y estaba apunto de salir… pero algo vino a su cabeza. Le había prometido a Kurt cantar frente a público algún día… este era dia. Regreso y tomo la guitarra en su estuche, lo colgó sobre su espalda y salió corriendo del departamento.

Quizá no era lo correcto, pero no podía parar a su corazón. No lo dejes ir, corre, debes llegar a tiempo. ¿llegaría a tiempo?

Xxx

-¿listo para esta noche?- le preguntaba Sebastian a Kurt mientras adornaban de luces el cuarto de este.

-practicamos lo suficiente, seguro lo haremos bien.

-eso espero- Sebastian estaba arriba de la cama de Kurt colgando algo.

-¿qué es eso?

-Muérdago- Kurt frunció el ceño –si sabes para que se utiliza el muérdago ¿no?- Kurt se sonrojó, quizá si era un buen momento para dar un paso más con Sebastian.

\- lo sé- dijo coqueto –deberías irte, debo arreglarme un poco, cuando vengas finge que no habías visto hoy- Sebastian rio.

-de acuerdo, regreso en una hora- le contesto –nos vemos entonces- se despidió con una sonrisa. Kurt suspiró, había progresado considerablemente desde la semana pasada.

-hacen una linda pareja- comento Quinn en la puerta después de unos minutos.

-¿cómo es que siempre apareces de la nada?- le preguntó molesto.

-pero enserio, hacen una linda pareja.

-¿feliz por qué te deje el camino libre para estar con Blaine?

-pues no me ha llamado, pero no dudo que lo haga pronto.

-Yo no confiaría nada que tenga que ver con ese desgraciado- dijo tranquilo, Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-¿enserio te hizo algo tan malo?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-bueno, lo que sea, hoy es navidad y… felices fiestas, espero te la pases bien.

-¿tú estarás sola?- la chica no contesto –nadie te invito a pasarla con ellos.

-me gusta estar sola- contesto defendiéndose.

-no te creo, pero si creo que deberías tratar de hacer amigos que valgan la pena ¿o quieres pasar sola cada navidad de tu vida?- Quinn estaba apunto de hablar, pero un guardia entro en la habitación e interrumpio a ambos.

-Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, los buscan en el área de visitas- Kurt sintió sentarse, nadie lo buscaba.

-¿Quién nos busca?- pregunto curioso

-A usted un tal… Noah, y a la señorita un tal Blaine- Kurt creía ya haberlo superado, pero su corazón se hizo trizas al escuchar aquello, Quinn rio divertida.

-¿lo ves? No estaré sola, estaré con un muy guapo joven de ojos miel y rizos- Kurt sentía alma arder, estaba enojado, detestaba a Blaine, seguro había vuelto a sus hábitos pasados.

-acompañenme- les pidió el hombre tomándolos por las muñecas.

-No, no puedo, hoy voy a estar con...

-Nada de no puedo ¡es tu trabajo! – le grito el oficial tomándolo mas fuerte –vamos.

Kurt ya no se opuso, no quería ser golpeado ahora que estaba delicado, aunque no sabía que pensaría Sebastian y eso le preocupo.

Bajaron al primer piso que era donde se pedía personalmente a los prostitutos para llevarlos a sus hogares ellos mismos. En estas habitaciones no había cámaras de video o alguien que vigilara, ya que era común que ahí mismo las parejas tuvieran sexo. Además nunca había pasado algo en contra de las reglas ahí.

-usted aquí- le dijo el oficial a Quinn y señalándole la puerta donde ya estaba su visita que había entrado desde el otro lado que daba a la salida. Cada cuarto lo cuidaba un oficial por fuera.

-gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro del oficial, este sonrió y Kurt solo rodo los ojos.

Quinn entró a la habitación, y estaba tan feliz, frente suyo estaría Blaine disculpándose por todo y estaría juntos de nuevo, así como debía ser. Había ganado y en verdad había tenido a Blaine antes de navidad como le dijo a Kurt.

-¡te estuve esperando B..- pero la chica guardo silencio cuando la persona frente suyo era un hombre de mohicana y piel morena.

-Hola Quinn- le saludó él -¿enserio me esprabas?

-No, no- dijo confundida –yo, debe haber un error, ¡oficial! ¡oficial!-gritó ella, y el oficial de la puerta entro.

-¿pasa algo?

-Si, se equivocaron, a mi me pidió Blaine Anderson- Puck cruzó los brazos al saber que era el nombre de su primo.

-No señorita- le dijo –él la pidió a usted.

-pero a mi me dijeron que Blaine me había pedido.

-Quizá el oficial que la trajo se confundió de nombres y el otro chico era quien recibió la visita- Quinn abrió la boca indignada.

-eso quiere decir que…

Xxx

-esta es su habitación joven, que se divierta- le dijo dejándolo en la puerta.

-gracias- dijo imitando el tono agudo de la rubia y riéndose.

-callate o podríamos hacerte acreedor de una falta y golpearte.

-claro, claro, perdón- respondió un poco arrepentido, pero no por completo. A Kurt le sonaba el nombre de Noah de algún lugar, pero no había logrado recordar de donde.

Entró a la habitación, y a diferencia de lo que esperaban sus ojos, logro ver el rostro que recordaba a la perfección, viéndole fijamente.

-Kurt…- dijo Blaine con tanto anhelo y felicidad ¿había llegado a tiempo?

-Blaine…- y a juzgar por el tono en la voz de Kurt… no.

 **Primero, PERDOOON! NO ME MATEN**

 **ESE SEBASTIAN ES UN MALDITO, ALEJATE DE KURT 7_7**

 **AAAH TENGO MIEDO POR QUE PASARÁ 3: *AUNQUE YA LO SE :v***

 **DEJEN SUS FAVS Y COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!**

RESPUESTAS!

*Blaine y Kurt se separan/terminaran? (LizGrassi) (FernandaSandovalFor) (CanduMackay):

Pues esta no cuenta como separación, ya que nunca fueron novios formales. Pero si, una vez si o hacen :C

*Le ponen a Quinn y Kurt la falta 6? (LizGrassi) (ohmylittleeiro) (Dayan7_Mst) (ingridleonor008) (FatimaCoder) (UnicornGleek):

No, a ninguno de ellos. Pero si les hacen algo para separarlos de sus respectivas parejas.

*Kurt y Blaine van a tener sexo? Si lo tienen lo vas a contar explícitamente? (Manucolfer03) (FernandaSandovalFor):

xD si, si lo tendrán. Si ustedes me lo piden si lo contare explícitamente (comenten)

*Se enfrentan face to face Seb y Blaine x Kurt? (Dayan7_Mst):

Si, unos pocos capítulos después de este.

*Discuten en algún momento Klaine? (Dayen7_Mst) (BigGirlCrying31):

En el siguiente capitulo :v

*Sebastian separa a Kurt y a Blaine? (saraangulo100) (BigGirlCrying31) (FatimaCoder):

No, no lo logra, pero si hará algo trascendente.

*¿Kurt se reencontrará con sus papás? (BigGirlCrying31):

… no se si contestar esta :v pero si xD

*¿Kurt será libre y podrá irse con Blaine? (BigGirlCrying31) (ingridleonor008) (CanduMackay):

Será libre, pero no para irse con Blaine :C

*¿La familia de Blaine aparecerá? (ingridleonor008):

Si, unos pocos capítulos después de este conocemos a la mamá de Blaine

*Rachel va a aparecer en otros capítulos? Va a haber mas personajes de Glee? (CanduMackay):

Rachel reaparecerá para algo SUPER IMPORTANTE. También tendremos breves apariciones de Finn. Eliot desarrollará algo importante en un tiempo.

*Como te imaginas la casa de Blaine? (KaruCarrera): Buena pregunta! De hecho me base en la casa de un amigo y ahí me proyecto el fic cx (en la semana subiré a mi firma un croquis o algo para ubicarlos mejor.

*Desde cuando eres klainer? (Dayan7_Mst) Mi mejor amigo me empezo a hablar mucho de Glee cuando yo tenía 14 años, y un dia fui a su casa y no paraba de hablar de un fic que había leído de de la pareja gay de la serie (yo era homofóbica) pero aún asi me llamo la atención, asi que empece a ver la serie, y MALDITA SEA ME ENAMORE DE KURT HUMMEL Y BLAINE ANDERSON xD . Entonces mientras veía la S2 leí el fic que él estaba leyendo (It could happen) y de ahí en adelante me hice super Klainer y CC shipper.

*¿harás secuela? (KaruCarrera):

Estoy pensando seriamente en si hacerlo, nada seguro, pero ya tengo proyectada la idea de que trataría ¿a ustedes les gustaría? (comenten)

 **Sin mas... los amo y les garantizo que amarán los siguientes capítulos!**


	13. Sigues en mis sueños

**CAPITULO 12**

 **Sigues en mis sueños**

-Kurt…- dijo Blaine con tanto anhelo y felicidad ¿había llegado a tiempo?

-Blaine…- y a juzgar por el tono en la voz de Kurt… no -¿Qué haces aquí?

-debo hablar contigo- le dijo acercándose tratando de tomarle las manos, pero Kurt se alejo bruscamente.

-jaja- se rio sarcásticamente -¿Quieres hablar? Claro, como quieras, yo puedo esperar otro mes si quieres- le gritó molesto.

-Kurt yo…

-¿sabes qué? No quiero escucharte, eres un desgraciado.

-pero yo…

-dije que no quiero escucharte ¿vienes a humillarme? Como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que ya me hiciste pasar.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡me dejaste! ¡lloré por días Blaine! Me utilizaste

-No, no, jamás haría eso, yo…- Blaine estaba nervioso, no terminaba ninguna oración –Enserio, yo…

-¡habla bien tan si quiera! ¿o eres tan estúpido aún para eso?- Blaine frunció el ceño.

-El Kurt que conozco jamás me llamaría así.

-ese Kurt ya se murió.

-No, no es así, esta ahí. Kurt, te digo que me escuches.

-también dijiste que jamás me abandonarías, y lo hiciste- Kurt cruzó sus brazos –dijiste tantas cosas tontas que yo creí ¡yo lo creí! ¡jamás debí creerle a un adicto al sexo!

-Kurt, tú no entiendes, yo lo único que quería era…

-¿sabías que la única razón por la que sigo hablando contigo es porque si no me golpearían? Quiero irme justo ahora para no volverte a ver, así como querías. Oh cierto, que eso no te importa ¡no te importo maldito!

-¡Kurt, cálmate!- Blaine alzó la voz.

-¡tú no tienes derecho a calmarme! ¡tú no tienes derecho a nada sobre mi!

-¡Kurt yo lo hice por ti!

-ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, me odiabas tanto que quisiste solo besarme para deshacerte de mi ¿qué crees? ¡Funciono! ¡Caí en tu trampa en ese entonces pero ahora ya te supere! ¡ya te olvide! No eres nada para mi.

-¿enserio? No te creo.

-ya te olvide Blaine, de hecho, ya estoy con Sebastian ¿lo recuerdas? El chico que me coqueteaba- Blaine sintió su alma caer, su corazón comprimirse –él es super lindo y considerado, es lo mejor de este mundo y él si me quiere.

-¿estan… juntos?- pregunto Blaine decaído.

-si, de hecho pasaremos la navidad juntos- le presumio –así que lárgate de mi vida para siempre ¿te suena familiar?.

Blaine guardo silencio, y comenzó a llorar, con mucho sentimiento, con mucho dolor.

-¿estas llorando?- le pregunto Kurt desconcertado

-todo lo que te dije fue real- dijo irritado –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Blaine seguía llorando, pero no secaba sus lagrimas –siento algo muy profundo por ti, te necesito en mi vida Kurt ¡te necesito! ¡eres mi todo!

-¿entonces porqué dejarme?

-por que me importas lo suficiente como para evitar que cometas la falta 6- Kurt se quedo callado, no había pensado en ello –porque prefiero yo sufrir a permitir que alguien te toque contra tu voluntad.

-tú querías hacerlo cuando nos conocimos…

-pero luego te conocí, luego te hiciste mi amigo… luego te bese…- Blaine seguía titubeando, su garganta ardía –y al final me di cuenta de que quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida- Kurt suspiró, pero no hablo –te juro que fue para evitar que alguien te violara, no soporto la idea de pensarlo, solo quería…- Blaine comenzó a llorar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas –perdoname… te quiero demasiado, mas de lo que te imaginas.

-me hiciste sufrir- Kurt se negaba a sucumbir o ablandarse -estuve solo semanas, dia y noche esperando a que el estúpido telefono sonará, pero nunca me buscaste.

-bueno… estoy aquí ahora ¿no?- Kurt torció su boca –vine a recuperarte, y haré todo para tener tu perdón, todo.

-¿enserio lo hiciste por eso?

-te lo juro con mi alma.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, no intercambiaron palabras, miradas, absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo sigue Elphaba?- pregunto Kurt terminando con el silencio, Blaine rio

-ha crecido. Ella te extraña, eres su papá- Kurt sonrio por debajo.

-yo también la extraño…- de nuevo se quedaron callados.

-¿podrías darme otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien?

-Yo… yo… no se- confeso Kurt alzando los hombros –no se.

-lo entiendo, te daré tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que cada abrazo, cada beso, fue real para mi.

-no va a ser sencillo. Me he hecho a la idea de que no me mereces, de que eres un traidor cobarde.

-Quizá sea real que no te merezco, tú eres tan gentil y dulce, amable, guapo, perfecto simplemente. Yo… yo no soy nadie para ti, lo único que puedo garantizarte es hacerte feliz siempre. Pero jamás te traicionaría- Kurt desvió la mirada, su mente estaba confundida –y entenderé si me rechazas por Sebastian…

-él y yo no estamos juntos- confeso Kurt –él si quiere algo conmigo y sé que esta noche quiere intentar besarme, pero no ha pasado nada- el alma de Blaine recobro vida, fuerza, sabía que era e momento.

-¿recuerdas que te prometí cantar algún día?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza –como ya te habrás dado cuenta, traje mi guitarra- Blaine tomo el estuche y saco el instrumento.

-oh no, no Blaine, es peligroso que toques música aquí ¿qué si nos descubren?

-te deje ir por miedo a lo que nos fueran a hacer los demás… ya no más, porque te prometo que siempre te protegeré de todo, no dejaré que nada me impida decirte cada día del resto de mi vida que eres lo que da dirección a cada paso que doy, que eres la inspiración de mi alma y lo que hace a mi corazón querer vivir para verte una vez más- Kurt se sonrojo, pero trato de no evidenciarlo.

-Nos conocemos hace unos meses ¿qué tal si tus sentimientos solo te confunden?

-creo que se diferenciar que lo que siento por ti jamás lo sentí por ninguna chica que me hizo sexo, ni cerca- Blaine se colgó la guitarra.

-¿estas loco Anderson?

-loco por ti- Blaine se acerco a Kurt , este estaba en shock –escucha cada palabra de la canción, porque es para ti. Enserio, si me das otra oportunidad prometo jamás fallarte de nuevo, y daré todo por ver tu hermosa sonrisa cada dia de mi vida.

-¿en que momento llegamos a esto?- Kurt suspiro de nuevo –hace meses nadie creería que tu llegarías por alguien como yo a decir estas cosas.

-el amor puede hacer muchas cosas imposibles- Kurt sonrió un poco más, aunque no por completo.

-¿amor?- pregunto Kurt dudoso

-amor- confirmo Blaine tomando su otra mano -¿aceptarías mi amor Kurt Hummel?- Kurt rio apenado, y solto la mano de Blaine.

-¿Quién me garantiza que no me estas mintiendo de nuevo para dejarme?

-mirame a los ojos, anda- Kurt vacilo, pero a final obedeció y mantuvo contacto visual con Blaine –te estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás haré algo que te ponga triste, siempre haré todo lo imposible con tal de que prometas nunca dejarme, siempre estar a mi lado, porque es lo que mas he anhelado en mi vida.

-te creo- dijo Kurt –solo espero no estar equivocado.

-no lo estas- dijo Blaine contento –ahora escucha- y con sus manos comenzó a mover las cuerdas, creando música, una canción para Kurt.

watch?v=nGC5iEUK3cI&feature=

watch?v=s6zwDgj7PCs

-oh Dios, Blaine… por favor no…- dijo Kurt al reconocer la canción, pero Blaine solo sonrió y siguió tocando.

 _-Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo_

 _sé que aun existes, amor-_

Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos, este desvió la mirada.

 _Siempre en la distancia podremos amarnos_

 _sigues en mis sueños, amor_

Blaine se acero aún más a Kurt, pero este aún inseguro dio un paso atrás.

 _Tu y yo eterna pasión_

 _siempre habrá la esperanza, amor_

decía Blaine seguro

 _si,vez en donde tu estes_

 _yo te llevo en el alma,mi alma_

 _te seguirá_

cantaba y daba de nuevo un paso a Kurt, de nuevo se alejo, y camino al otro lado de la habitación

 _El amor nos llega_

 _y nunca nos deja_

 _sigues siendo luz en mi ser_

Blaine lo seguía, y mientras mas se acercaba más Kurt se alajaba.

 _no podre olvidarte_

 _dejar de amarte_

 _siempre extrañare tu querer_

Kurt comenzaba a sonreir mientras se alejaba de Blaine, como si fuera un juego de niños.

 _Tu y yo eterna pasión_

 _siempre habrá la esperanza,amor –_

e pronto Kurt se detuvo, y Blaine permaneció unos pasos atrás.

 _si,vez en donde tu estes_

 _yo te llevo en el alma,mi alma_

 _te seguirá_

Kurt se dio la vuelta, y aún con una sonrisa miro a Blaine.

 _Amor no siento temor_

Blaine caminaba hacía él

 _yo se bien que en mi alma estas_

Kurt no se movió.

 _Tu y yo eterna canción_

 _yo te llevo en el alma,mi alma te seguira_

 _Uuuuhh...-_

Blaine tenía frente suyo a Kurt, demasiado cerca, tanto que hubieran podido besarse si alguno lo hubiese querido. Pero Blaine no quería arruinarlo todo.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Blaine-¿me perdonas?

-Blaine yo...- Kurt sonrio inconscientemente -nadie nunca me había cantado... y esa canción...

-¿eso es un si?- Kurt se quedo callado unos segundos.

-Quiero decirte que no, quiero gritarte que te vayas y nunca me vuelvas a buscar, enserio quiero- Blaine lo observo con esperanza, con deseo -pero no puedo -¿por qué no puedo?

-porque tu corazón sigue para mi- contesto Blaine seguro -igual que el mio para ti - Kurt se dio media vuelta y observo sus manos, dandole la espalda a Blaine

-Blaine porfavor para... ya no se que siento por ti y me estas presionando a perdonarte- Blaine suspiro rendido.

-de acuerdo, creo que me iré y regresare otro dia que estes seguro...- Blaine guardo la guitarra aun en sus manos en el estuche y se lo colgo -espero que te la pases bien con Sebastian, que él te trate bien, así como yo no lo hice. Que te quiera tanto como yo- Blaine camino a la puerta de salida y la abrio -adiós, te extrañaré cada segundo, te quiero.

-Pense que no querias a nadie- dijo Kurt antes de que cerrara -me dijiste que nunca le habías dicho a nadie te quiero o te amo.

-y es increíble que justo ahora pueda hacerlo solo para ti- Kurt se quedo callado, Blaine de había ablandado solo para él, y eso le emociono por unos segundos.

Ambos quedaron en la posición en la que estaban un buen rato, como esperando a que uno hiciera o dijera algo, pero no paso.

-¡hey tú!- gritó uno de los oficiales entrando por la otra puerta -¿tú tocaste la guitarra?- Blaine se quedo callado -eso esta prohibido- le dijo mas fuerte y caminando hacia él -vaya, eres guapo, serías un buen prostituto.

-¡no! Él no hizo nada- grito Kurt -fui yo- dijo acusandose.

-vaya, vaya Hummel, le gusta causar problemas- el oficial camino hacía él con una postura alta -eso lo arreglaremos- el hombre alzo el brazo, cerro el puño y lo bajo tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Quería golpear a Kurt, pero no fue así.

Blaine se interpuso en el camino, recibiendo el golpe en su ojo derecho y cayendo al suelo. Solto un grito de dolor y llevo sus manos al lugar del impacto, estaba sangrando.

-¡Blaine!- dijo Kurt alarmado e incandose para atenderlo. Él aún se quejaba, ardía.

Estaba revisandolo, cuando Blaine logro ver con el otro ojo que el oficial ya se preparaba para golpear a Kurt por detrás. De inmediato se enderezo y solto una patada a la entrepierna de este, haciendo que callera al suelo de rodillas con un gesto lleno de dolor y un grito ahogado.

-Vamonos- dijo Blaine poniendose de pie y tomando la mano de Kurt y su guitarra. Este lo siguio nervioso.

Corrieron fuera de la habitación, y fuera del lugar lo más rapido que pudieron, y aunque voltearon y nadie los seguía continuaron avanzando hasta ya estar lejos y fuera de la vista. Cuando por fin se detuvieron ambos respiraron agitados, estaban muy cansados, se inclinaron para tomar sus rodillas y daban grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Si sabes... que cuando regrese me darán una lección ¿verdad?- le dijo Kurt con trabajo y raspirando fuerte.

-eso no pasará- le aseguro Blaine también con esfuerzo.

-tú no puedes evitar eso Blaine- le contradijo Kurt.

-Claro que puedo- dijo seguro Blaine, Kurt se quedo callado y frunció el ceño -porque estaré ahí para protegerte...

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Kurt aún sin entender.

-antes de ir contigo hable con los generales del lugar... por ser cliente frecuente creen que estoy a favor de ese lugar, así que solicite trabajo- Kurt abrio sus ojos con ilusión -ahora soy un oficial, de dia en un horario de 8am a 6pm- Kurt sonrió.

-Ves, te dije que tienes finta de malvado- Blaine rio feliz, su Kurt estaba regresado.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-¿pero y tu trabajo? ¿y Elphaba?

-Mi trabajo ya lo hago bastante rápido. Elphaba será muy bien cuidada por mi primo Noah. Además, pasaremos todo el dia juntos, a las 6 que yo salga, tú vendras conmigo, y usaremos las noches para lo que son, para dormir- Blaine rio, Kurt solo sonreía y cruzo los brazos.

-¿por qué tan seguro de que aceptaré ir contigo?- Blaine mordio sus labios.

-porque nosotros desafiaremos la gravedad ¿no?- Kurt agacho la cabeza -en contra de la gravedad- Kurt reía ¿de qué reía?

-no se que es lo que haces para hacerme sentir así, que con cantarme una canción sea capaz de perdonarte por esto.

-solo sigue tu corazón, hazte feliz, no dejes eso por pensar "que será", disfruta el hoy- Kurt sonreía, Blaine solo lo miraba suplicante.

-debes entender que no volverá a ser justo ahora lo mismo que hace un mes, deberá pasar el tiempo y descubrir que pasa.

-¿eso es un si?- pregunto Blaine juntando sus manos frente a su pecho.

-Si- se dejo decir Kurt -si.

-¡aaah!- grito Blaine emocionado -te prometo no fallarte, te recuperare y seremos felices, gracias, gracias, gracias por la oportunidad.

-aprovechala Anderson, no quiero volver a sufrir por ti.

-Nunca, nunca- Blaine abrazo a Kurt, y fue un contacto hermoso, un toque lleno de pasión. Pero se retiro casi de inmediato.

Desde hoy debía conquistar a Kurt desde cero, y esto sería emocionante.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Kurt -en pocos minutos es navidad.

-vayamos a central park y cantemos para la gente- opino Blaine aún demasiado feliz.

-¿estas seguro de cantar frente a tantas personas?

-a tu lado, si- Kurt rio apenado.

-vayamos entonces- la simple idea de pasar esta noche con Blaine hizo a Kurt sentir mariposas en su estomago. Y recordo a Sebastian, lo dejaría solo, y podía ser egoísta o grosero, pero al final no le importo. No podía pensar en algo más estando alado de aquel amigo e inseguro amante, Blaine Anderson.

Xxx

Caía nieve del cielo, los arboles eran iluminados por puntos de colores. Había muñecos de nieve formados por niños riendo, bolas de nieve que se atravesaban en el camino, gente cantando villancicos, hombres vestidos de santa Claus y pequeños duendes.

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaban con cada cosa que veían, no recordaba como es que las calles se llenaban de tantas luces de colores en esta noche. Reía cada que unos niños lo hacían, y celebraba cada que una familia se abrazaba.

-¿te parece bien este lugar?- le pregunto Blaine señalando una banca vacía

-¿para qué?- pregunto Kurt distraído mirando un gran árbol de navidad en el centro, con enormes esferas y regalos debajo.

-para cantar- le contesto Blaine riendo. Kurt lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿hablabas enserio?- Kurt tenía sus brazos cruzados –creí que bromeabas.

-pues no, quiero cumplir mi promesa, ahora- le dijo Blaine mientras ya caminaba a la banca -¿Qué cantamos?

-debe ser algo navideño…- comento Kurt, y miró los ojos de Blaine, pensaban en la misma canción.

-baby it's cold outside- dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron.

-adoro que pensemos lo mismo- dijo Blaine, cosa que hizo a Kurt ocultarse un poco -¿empezamos?

-hagámoslo- Blaine sonrió, saco a guitarra de su estuche, y comenzó a tocarla, haciendo la melodía perfecta. Kurt seguía de pie, y se movía con el ritmo de las cuerdas, Blaine sonreía demasiado, estaba de nuevo con su Kurt, suyo…

 _I really can't stay_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _I've got to go away_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _This evening has been_

 _(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

 _So very nice_

 _(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_ Unos niños se acercaron a ellos, Kurt se agacho a su altura y canto haciendo caras graciosas

 _My mother will start to worry_

 _(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 _(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 _(Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_

 _(Put some records on while I pour)_ Más y más niños se acercaban, y con ellos sus familias.

 _The neighbors might think_

 _(Baby, it's bad out there)_

 _Say, what's in this drink?_

 _(No cabs to be had out there)_

 _I wish I knew how_

 _(Your eyes are like starlight now)_

 _To break this spell_

 _(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_ Blaine también comenzó a caminar frente a los niños, y ellos reían cada vez que él hacía un gesto o los hacía cantar también.

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

 _(Mind if I move in closer?)_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 _(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

 _I really can't stay_

 _(Baby, don't hold out)_

 _Oh, but it's cold outside_ Blaine camino a Kurt, quedaron juntos, y se vieron directamente por unos segundos

 _I simply must go_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _The answer is no_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside) K_ urt regreso a la realidad, y volvió con los niños, Blaine sonreía, lo observaba, le cantaba.

 _This welcome has been_

 _(How lucky that you dropped in)_

 _So nice and warm_

 _(Look out the window at that storm)_

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 _(Gosh, your lips look delicious_

 _My brother will be there at the door_

 _(Waves upon a tropical shore)_ Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban rodeados de muchas personas, familias abrazadas, parejas besándose, un ambiente tan lleno de paz.

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 _(Gosh, your lips are delicious)_

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_

 _(Never such a blizzard before)_

 _I've got to get home_

 _(But baby, you'll freeze out there)_

 _Say, lend me your coat_

 _(It's up to your knees out there)_ Blaine regreso a la banca donde estaba, y admiraba como por primera vez la gente lo admiraba por algo bueno.

 _You've really been grand_

 _(I thrill when you touch my hand)_

 _But don't you see_

 _(How can you do this thing to me?)_ Y por primera vez se proyecto en su mente una imagen de él llegando a ser famoso, y trayendo de esta misma paz a sus futuros fans.

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

 _(Think of my life long sorrow)_

 _At least there will be plenty implied_

 _(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

 _I really can't stay_

 _(Get over that old doubt)_

 _Oh, but it's cold outside_ La gente aplaudió alegre, Kurt corrió a abrazar a Blaine, este casi cae pero logro detenerse, rieron juntos, esta había sido una gran experiencia para ambos. Kurt se separo, y aunque tardo un poco al final lo logro.

La gente pedía más, Kurt se sonrojó, y pidió a Blaine hacer algo más. Este no le podía negar nada. Cantaron White Christmas, posteriormente let it snow, y muchas más, pasando una espectacular navidad, dando felicidad a los demás, y volviendo a conectar sus almas.

 **Perdonen por estos caps de drama, eran necesarios para dar a entender que saben lo que podría llegar a pasar con la falta 6… pero eso si, Sebastian y Quinn no se quedaran de brazos cruzados!**

 **FAV Y COMENTA SI TE GUSTO! ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO!**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

*-¡Blaine Devon Anderson esta enamorado!- dijo Puck gritando y poniéndose de pie -¡Blaine se enamoro de un chico!

*-confía en mi, y no me odies- dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta, la abrió y por aquí entro una mujer de mediana estatura, con rizos y piel distinguible.

-¿mamá?- preguntó Blaine sorprendido y sin creerlo.

-Hijo…- le respondió ella desconfiada.

*-estoy enamorado de un hombre mamá – ella se quedo callada -¿eso hace que ya sea un fenómeno? ¿todo lo que me acabas de decir ha quedado olvidado?

*-¡tú solo crees quererlo porque es la primer persona que te presto atención! Es una locura pensar en poder llegar a estar enamorado de un demente y psicópata llamado Blaine Anderson- Sebastian se torno rojo, estaba furioso y apunto de estallar.


	14. Enamorado de un chico

CAPITULO 13

Enamorado de un chico

-algo huele delicioso- dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina y sonriendo -todo esta ordenado y listo para tu deliciosa cena.

-deja de alagar y pon la mesa- le regaño Kurt apuntandolo con la cuchara con la que preparaba la comida.

-es verdad, se que será la mejor de todas.

-bueno, en eso no te puedo contradecir- bromeo Kurt -anda, ya casi esta lista, y creo que de hecho es demasiada, hice basicamente el doble de lo que se necesita para dos personas.

-Tendremos para mas dias, asi que no te preocupes- Blaine se acerco a Kurt, lo miro fijamente sin esa intención -¿alguien te ha dicho que tus ojos son hermosos?- Kurt nego con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos.

-¿no sabes lo que es no coquetear, cierto?

-No estoy coqueteando, solo te digo lo que veo- se excuso él levantando las manos como si cuera inocente -se que sigues dudando de mi , y si, si le decía esto mismo a cada chica con la que estuve, oh tus ojos son hermosos, oh tu piel, tu cabello... tus labios... pero... contigo no, lo único que esperaba de ellas era terminar en la cama. Lo que yo quiero de ti es simplemente una sonrisa que refleje que te estoy haciendo feliz - Kurt sonrió, no pudo evitarlo -eso, exactamente esa sonrisa, la mejor de todas- Blaine se acerco más a Kurt, pero el castaño dudo, era demasiado rápido, así que se aparto unos pasos atrás.

-esferas, esferas para el arbol- dijo nervioso - el arbol que compraste esta vacio, iré por esferas- hablaba rápido y avanzo a la sala -no dejes que se queme, no tardo- Kurt salio de la casa, cuando Kurt había llegado Elphaba ya estaba dormida y no quiso despertarla.

Blaine solto un suspiro triste, quiza si estaba apresurando las cosas, pero es que ya no lo resistía más. Además, no podía dejar ir a Kurt, lo mantendría a su lado apesar de todo.

El timbre sonó, quizá Kurt olvido algo fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Avanzo a la puerta y la abrió, y un chico mas alto que él, con las manos llenas de bolsas de plástico con lo que parecían postres y adornos.

-¡Puck!- gritó Blaine emocionado y dejándolo pasar.

-Primito, perdón porno venir desde hace tanto tiempo- le decía este alborotando su cabello –estaba ajetreado y distraído, pero he decidido venir esta noche para que no estes solo…- decía Puck, pero se detuvo al ver a una perrita llegando a sus pies ladrando –ooh ¿Quién es él?- pregunto cargándola.

-Ella, ella es Elphaba- le contesto Blaine sonriendo.

-¿Qué no se llama así el personaje principal de un musical?- le preguntó Puck alzando las cejas.

-De wicked… si- contesto con un tanto de vergüenza –amo los musicales ¿si?

-wow, eso no lo sabía de ti- dijo sorprendido –aguarda- dijo inhalando más fuerte de lo normal -¿huele a comida? ¿estas cocinando?

-pues, no, yo no.

-¿tú no? ¿hay alguien mas aquí?- pregunto caminando a la cocina.

-no, ahora no.

-¡y tú casa!- expresó -¡esta limpia! ¿Qué te paso? ¡estoy soñando!- Blaine rió

-No, no, esto es real

-¿pero como?

-es… es algo difícil de explicar- decía Blaine caminando al sillón y sentándose, Puck lo siguió.

-soy todo oídos.

-es que enserio, no se como empezar.

-empieza por el inicio- Blaine sonrió nervioso ¿cuándo había empezado todo?

-pues… había una vez un niño precioso, un niño que tenía una familia y era muy feliz. Pero unos estúpidos ladrones entraron una noche en su casa y lo robaron…

-espera ¿es enserio o estas bromeando?

-tú escucha Noah- le regaño Blaine-Después de haberlo robado lo hicieron prostituto. Por otra parte había un chico odiado por su familia que era adicto al sexo, y un dia se le ocurrió pedir a un hombre por consejo de su primo. Entonces el chico que llego a su casa esa noche- Blaine suspiró –fue el chico que había sido robado…

-aguarda, creo que se a donde va todo ¿has dormido con él desde entonces?

-No, no lo he tocado indebidamente si quiera.

-¿indebidamente? ¡pero para ti tener sexo era normal!

-no hicimos el sexo aquel dia, lo conocí, llevamos meses hablando… y él… él…

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson esta enamorado!- dijo Puck gritando y poniéndose de pie -¡Blaine se enamoro de un chico!

-¿Es necesario gritar?

-¡no lo negaste! ¡aaah! ¡estas enamorado!- Blaine rio y se puso de pie.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto.

-¿no es para tanto? Llevo esperándolo años.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Blaine curioso

-¡si! ¡te acostaste con tantas chicas! ¡solo esperaba que una te hiciera feliz! Y nadie llegaba… ahora cuéntame ¿cómo se llama? ¿cómo es? ¿qué le gusta?- Blaine rio de nuevo, esta navidad no podía mejorar.

-se llama Kurt, Kurt Hummel- Blaine se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en él –es lindo, amable, guapo, ordenado, trabajador, aseado…

-vaya vaya, dicen que polos opuestos se atraen… ¿y el siente algo por ti?

-yo se que si, nos besamos hace un mes, pero hice una tontería y hoy por fin me perdono… así que sigue inseguro alado mio.

-¿Qué te atreviste a hacerle?

-lo abandone… soy un estúpido…

-bueno, si lograste que te perdonara, realmente debe estar loco por ti- Blaine rio, esperanzado y divertido. Y Puck sintió su corazón romperse al darse cuenta de su propia situación. También se había enamorado de una prostituta pero ella era una presumida que le hacía caso omiso, así como esa misma tarde.

-me alegra que estés aquí , enserio, puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres.

-eso sería bueno, gracias… pero.. en realidad yo vine por otra cosa- Blaine alzo las cejas –algo que no creo que te agrade, pero es lo mejor- Puck suspiro –sabía que para navidad necesitabas algo especial, tienes 20 años y todos tus años han sido tristes, quería que por fin te aliviaras y este es el único modo, aunque se que hay mucho riesgo en hacerlo esta noche se logro, así que…

-¿de qué hablas?

-confía en mi, y no me odies- dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta, la abrió y por aquí entro una mujer de mediana estatura, con rizos y piel distinguible.

-¿mamá?- preguntó Blaine sorprendido y sin creerlo.

-Hijo…- le respondió ella desconfiada.

-yo los dejare solos- comento Puck saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-hola hijo- volvió a hablar ella, pero Blaine la freno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… Puck me contacto, yo no atendía a sus llamadas pero una vez lo hice. Me conto por todo lo que has sufrido y a lo que has llegado, yo solo, te abandone y eso estuvo mal.

-¿estuvo mal? Mamá te defendí de mi padre, y yo creí que tú me felicitarías, que me dirías que me amabas o me abrazarías, que me harías sentir que es ser un hijo. Pero me echaste de la casa ¡peor que eso! Simplemente escaparon de mi, dejándome vulnerable- la voz de Blaine se cortaba, pero se mantuvo fuerte -¿eso es una mamá? Yo creo que no, así que te quiero fuera de aquí.

-he venido a pedirte perdón Blaine, hice mal.

-dijiste que el deber de los padres era golpear a sus esposas y a sus hijos tanto como les placiera.

-eso creía, pero luego logre ver que no…

-¿sabías tan siquiera que mi padre me obliga a trabajar en su estúpida compañía como miserable… con tal de no herirte?

-lo sé, todos los días me golpea con tal de no venir a verte…

-¿entonces porqué estas aquí?

-por qué te amo mas que unos golpes. ¿me escuchaste? Te amo Blaine, eres mi hijo y mi todo, prometo no volverte a dejar solo.

-¿ qué hay de Bruce?

-que se vaya lejos, yo quiero estar contigo- camino hasta él y lo miro a los ojos, pero Blaine aparto la mirada –te amaré a pesar de todo.

-No se si perdonarte, no lo sé, no se si te conozco.

-y es mi culpa, por lo que haré lo que sea para tener tu perdón aunque no sea hoy- Blaine seguía enojado –déjame ganarte, déjame compartir esta navidad a tu lado, déjame iniciar un nuevo año donde tengas una familia, a mi, y a Cooper…

-Cooper, ese hombre también me golpeo y no tengo idea que sea de su vida.

-esta en Los Angeles, es sumamente famoso, así como quizá algún dia tu aquí- Blaine no puedo evitar sonreír un poco -¿eso es un si?

-No se si me aceptes, digo me he acostado en los últimos años con chicas mas veces de las que he desayunado…

-es por que no tenías amor, ¿no? Yo te daré el suficiente.

-Tú siempre me dijiste que ser gay era malo- dijo de pronto –que era una enfermedad, un pensamiento absurdo y estúpido, los insultabas y siempre me decías que eran defectuosos y no humanos…

-¿si?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-estoy enamorado de un chico mamá , estoy enamorado de el chico– ella se quedo callada -¿eso hace que ya sea un fenómeno? Por que seguro ya me odias -ella siguió estando callada por un largo rato –ya veo… entonces no entiendo que haces aquí, te pido que te des la vuelta y te vayas, así como lo hiciste por todos estos años.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto interrumpiéndole -¿es guapo?- Blaine frunció su ceño.

-¿eso es un…?

-Si, te ayudaré a conquistarlo si es necesario ¿qué dices?- Blaine sonrió, todo respecto a Kurt le hacía sentir bien.

-mas te vale.

-¿eso es un si te perdono?- le pregunto ella igual de curiosa. Blaine dudo demasiado.

-Si- Pam, que era el nombre de su madre, lo abrazo con tanta fuerzo y anhelo, y comenzó a llorar.

-gracias, gracias, te amo- Pam se separo y lucía su hermosa sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Blaine –hoy será la mejor noche de todas, ¿puedo quedarme aquí junto a Puck solo por hoy?

-claro- contesto Blaine riendo, justo cuando sono el timbre –y podrás conocerlo- Blaine avanzó a la puerta y la abrió –bienvenidos señores- les dijo a Kurt y Puck.

-¿ya terminaron?- pregunto Puck

-¿terminaron? ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Kurt confundido, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y lo llevo dentro.

-Mamá, él es Kurt, Kurt ella es mi mamá- dijo presentándolos, Kurt abrio la boca recordando todo –hoy vino a disculparse- le dijo en voz baja en el oído como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-un placer Kurt- le dijo estirando su brazo.

-igualmente- contesto besando su mano.

-hacen una linda pareja- dijo Pam sonriendo.

-oh, no, aún no somos pareja- dijo Blaine ruborizado.

-¿aún?- pregunto Kurt riendo.

-aún- confirmo Blaine, y Kurt solo logro reir más y apretar más su mano.

-pues bien chicos ¡hoy es navidad!- grito Puck emocionado y cargando las esferas que Kurt había traído -¡a adornar el árbol!-

Todos fueron juntos al lugar, tomaban una esfera o adorno y lo colocaban en el árbol, las luces y las escarchas, los copos y muñecos de nieve pequeños. Reían entre platicas y comentarios ocasionales.

Por primera vez Blaine se sentía en familia, amado, y no podía borrar su sonrisa, la sonrisa que Kurt tanto adoraba. Kurt tomo la estrella, que era l último que debía ser colocado.

-colocala tú Blaine- le dijo dándosela, Blaine asintió con la cabeza y a coloco en la punta.

Todos se apartaron unos pasos y lo admiraron por unos segundos,había quedado hermoso.

Kurt tomo de nuevo la mano de Blaine y se recargo en su hombro, este se emociono aún mas y rodeo con su brazo a Kurt. Como una pareja auténtica.

-empezaré a servir la cena- dijo Pam caminando a la cocina seguida de Puck.

-es la mejor navidad de todas- dijo Kurt –aveces me pregunto que esta haciendo mi familia justo ahora…- Blaine lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-seguro te extrañan, pero también sé que los volverás a ver, no te preocupes- Kurt sonrió y se dejo caer más en Blaine, cerro los ojos y se concentro en esa emoción, era fantástico.

Xxx

Blaine despertó por su alarma, la apago con trabajo, bostezo. Sus ojos se cerraban, tenía mucho sueño, habían dormido tan solo unas horas, pero debía despertarse. Era su primer día de trabajo, como guardia se seguridad.

Se sentó en su cama, y junto a él estaba aún recostado Kurt, habían tenido que dormir juntos esa noche para dejar un lugar para Puck y Pam, cosa que no es había molestado en lo absoluto.

Blaine sonrió al ver a Kurt, maldita sea, no comprendía como podía amarlo tanto. Observo su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, sus manos debajo de su almohada y su cabello despeinado. No quería despertarlo pero debía hacerlo.

-Kurt…- dijo moviéndolo un poco.

-hhhm- hizo un sonido este.

-es hora de despertar- le susurraba.

-no quiero- dijo Kurt tapándose con las cobijas hasta a cabeza, Blaine rio.

-se que tienes sueño, pero llegando allá podrás dormir.

-No importa, tengo sueño- decía bostezando –cinco minutos- suplico, y Blaine no podía decir que no.

-solo 5 minutos- confirmo Blaine también recostándose de nuevo.

Pasaron segundos de silencio, en que ambos volvían a quedar dormidos.

Xxx

Blaine observaba el exterior por la ventana, todo parecía tan diferente de mañana. Poco a poco se aproximaban a su destino por medio del autobús, que no solo era lento si no que estaba demasiado lleno, por suerte habían alcanzado dos lugares juntos.

-Cuando te entregan ¿qué te hacen hacer primero?- le pregunto Blaine a Kurt

-Pues, solo te dejan en tu habitación, los castigos o regaños empiezan en unas horas más.

-No te preocupes por ellos, yo estaré ahí.

-lo sé- dijo Kurt sin dudar.

-¿y me dejaran estar contigo el tiempo que quiera?

-pues… supongo que si. Los oficiales se meten con Quinn Fabray y otros más todo el tiempo y no son acusados de nada.

-es decir, ¿qué la fata 6 esta permitida entre prostitutos y oficiales?- pregunto Blaine, y sintió que la pregunta había sido muy directa, por lo que se sintió torpe.

-Si, pero nunca ha pasado-Blaine sonrio discretamente, cosa que Kurt noto sin trabajo –es aquí- dijo levantándose y caminando al final para bajar. Habían muchas personas pero al final lograron bajar.

-te prometo que compraré un auto para ambos y vendremos en él.

-que sea un Ferrari almenos- dijo Kurt riendo

-¿al menos? ¿el señor quiere un Camaro?

-si no es mucho pedir.

-pues si, si es mucho pedir- Blaine también rio –andando que es tarde- pero Blaine no pudo caminar, por que quedo estatico al centir los labios de Kurt besando su mejilla, ¿o eran sus labios? Sintió el beso entre ambas partes, Kurt quería provocarlo ¿por qué lo hacía si sabía que estaba loco por él? así que decidio enfrentarlo.

-¿puedo preguntar donde me besaste?- Blaine sonreía maliciosamente, ganaría esto.

-ya es tarde- dijo Kurt avanzando, pero Blaine lo detuvo tomando su mano.

-si vamos a jugar así, hagamoslo bien- Blaine tiro del brazo de Kurt y beso sus labios, solo un contacto de segundos, que fue suficiente para sentirse en el cielo, en el paraíso, maldita sea eran mas deliciosos de lo que había esperado.

-eres un atrevido Anderson.

-tú empezaste- se defendió Blaine riendo.

-vamos que ya es tarde- Kurt vovio a besar a Blaine, solo por un segundo, que fue suficiente para demostrarlo. Aún tenían oportunidad de ser pareja, demasiada. Blaine estaba encantado con la ida, y daría todo por que las cosas resultaran a la perfección.

El centro de prostitución estaba escondido a unos pocos minutos de ahí, solo debían adentrarse un poco.

No tardaron en llegar, Blaine debía entregar a Kurt ya que lo había pedido la noche pasada. Pasaron a la entrada, Blaine solo tuvo que firmar un formato en el aceptaba cualquier castigo y que estaba a favor de este lugar, que aunque no era así lo hizo. Llegaron oficiales y tomaron de los brazos a Kurt, conduciéndolo dentro del edificio y apartándolo de Blaine, lo tomaban con fuerza y descaro, Blaine quería gritarles que no lo hicieran, defender a Kurt, pero si lo hacía pordrían pasar cosas malas, así que se tuvo que quedar ahí de pie, observando como desaparecía de su vista.

Blaine salió de este sitio, camino unos pasos detrás, y estándolo solo celebro por unos segundos con un gran salto y un grito silencioso, Kurt lo había besado, Kurt lo seguía queriendo, podía recuperarlo, y no podía estar mas feliz de ello.

El centro parecía horrible por fuera, como ruinas. Pero por dentro era muy lujoso. Había otra puerta, en la cual accedió ya estando un poco mas tranquilo, y solo tuvo que mostrar una tarjeta que le había sido dada el dia anterior. Este era el lugar donde había estado anteriormente, había muchos uniformes y otros artefactos. Se lo coloco sobre de la ropa así como iba, tomo una linterna y uno de esos curiosos gorros azules.

Ya que estaba listo paso al interior de la sala, estaba la pantalla apagada, y los oficiales sentados en una mesa tomando café y conversando. Todo parecía como cualquier otro trabajo y no este.

Discretamente camino a una agenda en una mesa de la esquina, tenía un pequeño letrero alado que decía "número de habitación y propietario", la abrió, y comenzó a leer nombre y nombres, cientos de página con letra pequeña. Llevaba en nombre, edad y sexo de la persona. Era increíble ver que había desde niños hasta ya mayores de edad ¿enserio pedían ese tipo de personas?

La historia de Kurt era una de las muchas devastadoras historias que seguro habían vivido todos para llegar a este lugar ¿de donde habían sacado a los niños? ¿Qué es depararía la vida? Su alama comenzó a atormentarse sola, así que sin pensar en nada más busco el nombre de Kurt Hummel, el cual decía claramente que tenía 19 años, masculino y en la habitación C 206. Cerro la agenda, ya se había mareado un poco con sus pensamientos.

Debía esperar unos minutos más, cuando el lugar hubiese abierto oficialmente para poder ir a las habitaciones de los prostitutos. Este lugar era una pesadilla, y los demás oficiales parecían verlo como un paraíso.

Xxx

Los oficiales dejaron a Kurt en su habitación. Este seguía teniendo sueño así que camino directo a su cama y se recostó. Sabía que debía ser castigado por haber tocado un instrumento el dia anterior, aunque solo había cubierto a Blaine. Pero confiaba en que Blaine si lo ayudaría a salir a salvo de todo esto.

Si bien hace 24 horas hubiera dicho odiar a Blaine, justo ahora podía saber que nunca había dejado de quererlo tanto. Seguía enojado, pero confiaba en su palabra, sabía que lo había hecho para protegerlo, sabía que aquel beso había significado tanto para Blaine como lo había hecho para él, así que solo quería dejar pasar un poco el tiempo antes de tomar la decisión de estar juntos o no.

Había sido una noche espectacular, después de cenar, conversaron todos juntos, contando historias y chistes, riendo y tomando jugo fresco. Se sentía tanto a eso que ya no recordaba, y se llamaba familia.

Ya comenzaba a dormirse entre sus gloriosos recuerdos, pero la voz de un chico llamándolo desde la puerta le despertó.

-¡Kurt!- le grito, había corrido –Kurt ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Sebastian llendo hasta su cama -¿te hicieron algo?

-No, no- contesto Kurt torpemente –Sebastian yo…

-no, no es tu culpa que esos estúpidos oficiales te hayan llevado sin razón, nos quitaron nuestra hermosa navidad- y el recordar lo que había planeado con Sebastian le callo como bomba, no lo recordaba.

-No entiendes, en realidad…

-Regrese y no estabas, me dijeron que un tal Noah te buscaba ¿lo hiciste anoche con él? ¿te obligo? Porque si es así soy capaz de salir de aquí solo para golpearlo un poco, no mereces que te hagan esto.

-gracias Sebastian, pero…

-o sea quien sea que haya sido, puedo ganarle, todo sea por ti.

-¡Sebastian!- le grito Kurt para poder hablar -¡escúchame! No estuve con Noah- el chico lo miraba fijamente y eso le tenso más –Blaine vino a verme- le dijo ya sin rodeos, pero sus manos sudaban.

-ese desgraciado… ¡¿Qué se atrevio a hacer?!

-Se vino a disculpar Sebastian, me pidió perdón.

-oh no…- Sebastian se puso de pie nervioso –dime que no lo dejaste hablar, dime que no aceptaste.

-Me explico el porque de su comportamiento, y creo que es razonable…

-¡nada tiene excusa Kurt! ¡él te dejo!

-él quería protegerme.

-¿y ahora lo defiendes? ¡que te pasa Kurt! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no se conformo con besarte? ¡quiere llevarte a la cama!

-No es así, pase la navidad con él y..

-espera, espera ¿aceptaste sus disculpas? ¿pasaste la noche con él?

-no solo era él, estaba su primo y su mamá.

-¿me dejaste por alguien como él?- pregunto Sebastian herido –creí que eras diferente.

-Yo no quise…

-¡no podía haber rechazado! Pero no, escogiste a un adicto al sexo sobre de mi.

-él ya no es así.

-las personas como él nunca cambian.

-solo déjame hablarte de lo que me dijo y como es, porfavor- Kurt se puso de pie también y camino a Sebastian –porfavor.

-te va a terminar hiriendo Kurt, yo no quiero eso, te quiero lo suficiente como para decirte que alguien como él no te conviene, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo por un estúpido como él ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo sufrir? Para que solo quiera regresar, decir perdón y que caigas rendido a sus pies.

-Las cosas no son así, él me entiende y yo lo entiendo.

-¡tú solo crees quererlo porque es la primer persona que te presto atención! Es una locura pensar en poder llegar a estar enamorado de un demente y psicópata llamado Blaine Anderson- Sebastian se torno rojo, estaba furioso y apunto de estallar.

-¡pues entonces estoy loco!- le respondió mas fuerte – no se como es que me llegue a enamorar de él, ¡no lo se! Pero así fue, y no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡mírame Kurt!- le exigió el ojiverde tomándole los hombros -¡yo si te quiero! ¡yo si te cuidaré! Necesito que me creas, no tomes una mala decisión, no solo corras a sus brazos porque necesitas alguien que te ame- Kurt se quedo callado e inmóvil unos segundos, pero después se aparto.

-No soy tonto como piensas, tengo cerebro Sebastian, se como actuar, no he perdonado a Blaine por completo, quiero que vuelva a ganarme, que me demuestre si realmente me quiere lo suficiente como para yo aceptar mi afecto a él.

-¡estas loco Kurt!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡no olvides que te lo advertí! ¡terminarás solo! ¡te crees capaz pero no eres mas que un niño pequeño que necesita ayuda!

-¡hey!- grito un oficial de ojos miel desde la puerta -¿por qué le estas gritando?- pregunto demandantemente -¡contesta!

" **Oficial de ojos miel" ¿todos saben quien es no? :o**

 **¡dejen su fav y comentarios!**

 **Gracias por leer :3 los adoro**

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

* Blaine no perdió el tiempo y corrió para derribar a Sebastian, y así lo hizo, teniéndolo en el suelo comenzó a golpearlo. Sebastian le pateaba y rasguñaba, ambos ya habían sacado mucha sangre y moretones, entre gritos y quejidos.

*-estoy enamorada de Blaine - le decía sentandose unos escalones debajo -tu lo estas de Kurt ¿no?- Sebastian asintio -ambos queremos separarnos. Solo imagina lo que podrían hacer dos mentes maestras contra ellos.

* Abrazo mas a Kurt, lo acerco, profundizo mas el beso. Lo amaba (…) Kurt no se aparto, al contrario, abrazo el cuello de Blaine, era único, ese beso era real, sabía que era real.


	15. Separarlos

CAPITULO 14

Separarlos

-¡estas loco Kurt!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡no olvides que te lo advertí! ¡terminarás solo! ¡te crees capaz pero no eres mas que un niño pequeño que necesita ayuda!

-¡hey!- grito un oficial de ojos miel desde la puerta -¿por qué le estas gritando?- pregunto demandantemente -¡contesta!

-Nada oficial- respondió nervioso Sebastian –nada.

-Le pido porfavor que no vuelva a gritarle ¿quedo claro?-Sebastian asintió con la cabeza confundido -¡conteste!- le gritó Blaine.

-Si señor- contesto Sebastian

-¿cuál es su nombre?

-Sebastian Smythe- contestó él, y Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Sebastian, ya veo, pues si es como me lo contaron- dijo Blaine haciendo referencia a que Kurt había dicho que era guapo, lo que le puso nervioso.

-¿le dijeron algo sobre mi?

-retirese- le pidió Blaine –el paciente Hummel, mejor conocido como X será anaizado.

-lo siento oficial, claro- respondió con la cabeza baja saliendo del lugar.

Cuando salio de la vista Kurt empezo a reir.

-¿paciente X? ¿fue lo mejor que te ocurrio?

-fue bueno, se lo creyó- se defendió Blaine –ahora, no cambies el tema niño ¿porqué te estaba gritando?

-¿tú que crees? Le dije que te perdone- Blaine torció la boca

-no le agrado la idea.

-odio la idea- complemente Kurt.

-Kurt, quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿realmente si me crees que lo hice por ti?- el castaño sonrió.

-te creo- pero no vio a Blaine convencido –se sincero conmigo Blaine ¿me crees que te creo?- Blaine sonrió levemente

-Si, te creo- respondió.

-entonces dejemos de lado ese tema, es pasado ¿no?

-Claro- contesto Blaine en voz baja, enserio adoraba a este hombre.

-ademas… debo decirte que ese traje te queda muy bien- le alago Kurt –aunque nadie usa el sombrerito- dijo señalando su cabeza.

-es lindo- Blaine se lo quito y lo observo –me gusta.

-te queda bien- Kurt tomo el gorro y se lo coloco de nuevo –muy bien de hecho- Kurt bajo su mano hasta el rostro de Blaine, y lo acaricio suavemente antes de apartarla.

-gracias…- logro decir Blaine, esos toques era lo que mas le llenaba.

-vaya, vaya- se escucho desde la puerta –no soy tonto ¿sabes?- Sebastian entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

-Sebastian, porfavor- trato de pararlo Kurt, pero él siguió avanzando hasta Blaine

-con que tú eres Blaine Anderson- le decía observándolo con desprecio.

-el mismo- contesto sin inseguridad.

-entonces también eres el desgraciado que lo dejo solo- complemento apuntando a Kurt –el que le hizo sufrir por semanas ¿eres tú?

-tengo una explicación

-se que la tienes- Sebastian cruzo sus brazos –es que eres un estúpido psicópata, eso es ¿no?- Blaine apretaba los puños de sus manos.

-No quería dañarlo.

-Lo hiciste.

-¿te crees mejor que yo cara de suricata?- se defendió Blaine y dio un paso mas cerca de él –lo único que quieres es herir a alguien, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-tú no sabes nada de mi.

-se que no quieres de verdad ayudar a Kurt, tus actitudes tan falsas, yo se reconocerlas.

-entonces debes saber que eres un demonio andando, yo siento algo profundo por Kurt- decía Sebastian como olvidando que Kurt también estaba ahí –lo siento desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-pues en eso puedo detenerte. Yo no sentí nada por Kurt cuando lo conocí, pero si sabía que era alguien diferente en mi vida, y tuve que conocerlo por meses para darme cuenta de que lo que necesitaba mi vida era un Kurt Hummel en ella- Sebastian comenzó a reir divertido

-se nota tu actuación,una pobre y triste actuación.

\- te puedo apostar mi vida a que jamás llegarás a sentir lo que yo siento por Kurt- grito Blaine.

-entonces habrá que quitarte la vida ¿no?- dijo para justo después soltar un golpe al rostro de Blaine, él llevo su mano a la nariz y esta termino llena de sangre.

Blaine gruño y también golpeo su cara, en un nivel mucho menor ya que Sebastian logro apartarse un poco. Pero aún así Blaine no perdió el tiempo y corrió para derribar a Sebastian, y así lo hizo, teniéndolo en el suelo comenzó a golpearlo. Sebastian le pateaba y rasguñaba, ambos ya habían sacado mucha sangre y moretones, entre gritos y quejidos.

-¡por favor! ¡paren!- trataba de frenarlos Kurt, pero ninguno le prestaba atención -¡Blaine!- gritó mas fuerte y jalándolo hacía arriba, pero fue en vano -¡hey chicos!- pero Blaine y Sebastian seguían golpeándose -¡ya basta!- grito desesperado y colocándose en medio de ambos, y justo cuando lo hizo un puño llego a él y golpeo su ojo, Kurt solto un grito de dolor y se aparto. Ambos chicos pararon al final.

-¡Kurt!- gritó Blaine corriendo al chico -¿estas bien?

-¡¿estan locos los dos?! ¡tuvo que pasarme esto para ustedes se detuvieran!- grito bruscamente alejando a Blaine.

-Kurt...- trato de decir Blaine, pero Kurt lo interrumpio.

-Ambos dicen sentir algo por mi, pero con esto... ya no se que pensar ¡o a quien creer!- Kurt gruño y pateo su cama furioso -¡fuera de mi cuarto!- Kurt noto que Blaine estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo -¡fuera de mi cuarto dije!- el ojimiel asintio asustado, nunca habia visto a Kurt así.

Salio del lugar seguido de Sebastian, justo para que Kurt cerrara la puerta azotandola.

-bien hecho enano- le dijo Sebastian sarcasticamente -solo lograste herir mas a Kurt ¡lo golpeaste!

-¡yo no queria!- se defendio Blaine aun con miedo, haber golpeado a Kurt le hacia sentirse sucio y tonto -¡yo no queria!- dijo ahora llorando -jamas le haria eso.

-dicen que si golpeas a alguien una vez seguro lo volveras a hacer.

-¡fue por accidente!- insistio Blaine -¡lo quiero demasiado! Y acabo de arruinarlo justo cuando me acaba de perdonar...

-espero asi aprenda a jamas confiar en ti- Sebastian se alejo dando fuertes y rapidos pasos. Blaine solo se quedo inmovil. Kurt estaba de nuevo enojado con él. Era un estupido.

Sebastian camino hasta las escaleras, se sento en una de ellas y reposo su cara en sus manos.

Realmente queria a Kurt, queria protegerlo. Y eso hacia ¿o no? Alejarlo de ese psicopata era ahora su mision -prometo separar a esos dos, alejar a Kurt de Blaine Anderson- decia para si mismo rasguñando su pantalon.

-vaya , vaya- Sebastian miro hacia arriba, Quinn estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados -vaya pelea, tienes moretones y sangre en todos lados. Deberias limpiarte antes de que alguien te vea- le dijo la rubia extendiendole un pañuelo. Sebastian lo tomo y comenzo a limpiarse -Blaine es demasiado fuerte para hacerte eso... el es perfecto.

-¿Que quieres Fabray?- le pregunto él fastidiado por esa actitud tan perra de ella.

-estoy enamorada de Blaine - le decía sentandose unos escalones debajo -tu lo estas de Kurt ¿no?- Sebastian asintio -ambos queremos separarnos. Solo imagina lo que podrían hacer dos mentes maestras contra ellos. Porque lo veo en tus ojos, tienes esa maldad dentro.

-¿estas proponiendo que nos unamos para separarlos?- pregunto dudoso Sebastian nunca habia sido de esas personas mal intensionadas.

-¿aceptas?- pero haría todo por salvar a Kurt.

-hagamoslo- dijo Sebastian poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano para que Quinn la tomara. Ella sonrio victoriosa y la tomo, se levanto, y caminaron juntos hacia la habitacion de Quinn para planear lo primero.

Xxx

Blaine llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas. Sabía que eran las favoritas de Kurt. Habian pasado horas y solo faltaba ina para que tuvieran que ir a casa, entonces decidio pedirle disculpas. No sabia si Kurt lo dejaría entrar o verlo, pero esta vez no esperaría para saberlo.

Respiro hondo, lo penso unos segundos, pero finalmente toco la puerta que nunca estaba cerrada.

-¿Quien?- pregunto la voz interna. La ventana tenía cortinas que no permitían ver dentro.

-Blaine- contesto él temeroso. No recibio respuesta -Kurt, porfavor...- pero nadie hablo -perdoname- siguio hablando Blaine apesar de eso -no se si sea lo correcto pedir perdon tan pronto. Pero si se que ya no gastare mas el tiempo que podría estar contigo- Blaine esperaba respuesta, pero esta no llego -te traje unas flores para disculparme. Son rosas amarillas con rojo, se que te encantan. Así que las dejare aqui para cuando quieras tomarlas- dijo Blaine dejandolas en el suelo -y de nuevo perdoname. Solo queria protegerte- Blaine suspiro, al no recibir una respuesta decidio irse, quiza era lo mejor.

Pero cuando ya habia dado unos pasos la puerta se escucho abrir. Entonces se quedo quieto.

-te creo y perdono- le dijo Kurt -pero Blaine, no quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿oiste?- el ojimiel volteo y de inmediato corrio a Kurt, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-gracias, gracias- le decia llorando de felicidad -te adoro Kurt- y cuando Blaine se aparto logro ver el morado ojo de Kurt -ahora debo sanarte-le dijo tomando su mano y con la otra tomando el ramo en el piso -ten, tus flores- le ofrecio dandoselas.

-son hermosas... -dijo acariciando una de ellas -gracias.

-gracias a ti.

-de acuerdo, estamos bien ¿quieres pasar?- Blaine asintio, ambos entraron a su cuarto

-no queria hacerlo, enserio- le dijo Blaine viendo su herida.

-lo se, y no te preocupes , ya me revise y no es nada grave- le calmo Kurt con una sonrisa y dejando las flores en su escritorio.

-no tienes idea cuanto te quiero- le dijo Blaine abrazandolo de nuevo, y esta vez se mantuvo ahí largo rato, disfrutando de la increíble sensación de un abrazo verdadero.

-si lo se-contesto al fin Kurt separandose solo un poco para lograr ver los ojos de Blaine - es así como yo te quiero - Blaine sonrió, sus ojos lloraban.

Y Blaine miro los labios de Kurt, como advirtiendole lo que iba a pasar, entonces unio sus labios. Maldita sea, era mejor de lo que recordaba, los suaves y deliciosos labios de Kurt le dieron vida. Abrazo mas a Kurt, lo acerco, profundizo mas el beso. Lo amaba, amaba tenerlo en sus brazos y besarlo. Kurt era su aliento y aire, de eso no había duda. Kurt no se aparto, al contrario, abrazo el cuello de Blaine, era único, ese beso era real, sabía que era real. Moviendose de un lado al otro y sosteniendose tanto como podían, reencontrándose con eso que tanto amaban, este era su hogar. Y se besaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar un poco.

Blaine rio. Kurt rio. Sus bocas estaban rojas. Sus ojos exaltados.

-¿sentiste eso?- quizo saber Blaine, no alejo a Kurt ni un centimetro, por lo que sus frentes estaban unidas.

-lo sentí- confirmo Kurt -Blaine, yo... no se si esto este bien.

-lo esta- dijo mirando sus ojos -no lo dudes, ambos nos queremos con la misma intensidad ¿por que negarnos?- Kurt bajo la cabeza, odiaba sus dudas, ademas, su ojo no era el mas bello en estos momentos

-Ahora sabes lo que siento por ti- empezo a decir Kurt -pero necesito tiempo, unos dias, para dispersar mis dudas. No quiero tenerlas estando contigo.

-esperare por ti para siempre- le dijo alzando su barbilla -te quiero Kurt.

-yo también Blaine, demasiado- dijo antes de abrazarlo. Era lo único que podían decir por ahora. Pero eso no quitaba que sabían que sentían algo mas.

Xxx

31 de Diciembre 2015

-buenos días- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa entrando al cuarto de Kurt.

-buenos días- respondió él terminando de peinarse el cabello.

Algunos días pasaban la noche en casa de Blaine, otros se quedaban aquí pero Blaine se quedaba todo el tiempo en la habitación de Kurt. Pero esta noche se les había solicitado a todos los guardias a una junta urgente, por lo que no se habían visto desde hace horas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Kurt

-pero antes, ¿no te paso nada en la noche cierto?- Kurt rio.

-No, nada- contesto –ahora cuéntame.

-Pues solo hablamos de los prostitutos nuevos, son demasiados… y eso simplemente me hace preguntarme ¿de donde los sacaron? Es tan horrible este lugar Kurt, ya no lo soporto.

-tú no tienes que estar aquí, deberías estar en casa cantando, puedes hacerlo si quieres ¿sabes?- Blaine sonrio y camino mas cerca de Kurt.

-Lo sé, pero no lo haré, prefiero estar contigo- Kurt se sonrojo, llevaban días en este juego de mejores amigos, cuando ambos querían más.

-eres increíble- le alago Kurt –pero… ¿te das cuenta que no hemos peleado en lo absoluto desde que nos conocimos? Digo, nada grave, cuando peleaste con Sebastian era justificable y lo entendí.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Quieres que peleemos?

-Para nada, es solo que me maravilla que encajemos tan bien.

-eso pasa cuando se habla de dos almas gemelas- Kurt rio, enserio no dejaba de sonreir siempre que estaba con Blaine.

-¿sabías que te quiero muchísimo?- le decía Kurt con una sonrisa coqueta y acomodando el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Kurt… se que te he dicho que te esperaría, ¿pero no es raro que nos hablemos de esta forma, que nos hayamos besado… sin ser nada?

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Kurt nervioso, sabía que este momento llegaría, y no quería afrontarlo

-¿no quieres ser mi novio acaso?- a respiración de Kurt se corto

-Blaine yo, aún no estoy seguro.

-y lo entiendo... pero necesito saber Kurt...- Blaine suspiro temeroso -Si tú realmente me quieres a mi, o te gustan mis besos y eso es todo lo que sientes por mi- Blaine solía ser directo, y esta no era la excepción. Pero estos dias se había estado preguntando, que tal si Kurt no sentía lo mismo.

Kurt lo miro extrañado. No se esperaba eso. Si bien amaba los besos de Blaine, sus experimentados y dulces labios... pero podría dejarlos de lado facilmente, rechazaría todos ellos porque lo único que le importaba era el ser dentro de Blaine.

-No pienses eso- le pidio Kurt - yo te quiero a ti, no pienses que mis dudas son por algo de ese tipo. Es solo que no se si lo mejor sea unir nuestros caminos.- Kurt noto aún dudoso a Blaine, así que tomo su mano -escuchame, esos besos han sido lo mejor del mundo, pero lo mejor del universo es tenerte a ti a mi lado ¿entiendes?- Blaine sonrió.

-¿entonces... podemos ser pareja?- Kurt sonrió, miro sus manos juntas. Eran tan perfectas.

-Hoy en la noche te daré una respuesta, lo prometo.

-Claro- Blaine lucía mas emocionado de lo que querí parecer -esperare ansioso- dijo levantandose y caminando a la puerta.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunto Kurt triste.

-debo regresar, hay otra junta en 5 minutos- Kurt asintio serio -hey, vendre en unas horas ¿si?

-te estare esperando- le contesto Kurt con una sonrisa, y Blaine se fue sin antes no regresarsela.

Debía tomar una decisión importante, y estaba basicamente seguro de cual sería. Un no. Un doloroso y desgarrador no. Lo había pensado demasiado, no quería atar a su vida a Blaine y obligarlo a ser esclavo como él, a guardar todo en secreto y jamas darle la felicidad de envejecer juntos, de tener una familia. Blaine se merecía algo mejor. Le diría que no y pediría que renunciara y fuera a ser musico, como debía ser. Y de solo hacerse a la idea de volver a perderlo le hizo llorar, pero lo amaba demasiado y quería salvarlo.

Xxx

-¿seguro que es suficiente?- le pregunto Quinn insegura caminando por los pasillos -me parece muy poco

-Confia en mi- le respondio Sebastian riendo -ellos harán el resto.

-de acuerdo, confiaré esta vez, espero tengas razón y no me hagas estar desperdiciando mi tiempo- Sebastian rodo los ojos, enserio odiaba a esta chica.

-silencio, llego la hora ¿lista para ganar?- le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto del castaño.

-¿Sebastian?- pregunto Kurt de inmediato y secandose las lagrimas.

-¿estabas llorando?- le pregunto Sebastian preocupado. Mientras Quinn se encontraba afuera grabandolo todo con un pequeño aparato en sus manos.

-No, no- negó Kurt respirando hondo.

-¿fue ese desgraciado de Blaine Anderson?- pregunto furioso

-No, no, él no hizo nada, te lo prometo.

-¿entonces porque…?

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-no puedo creer que evites hablar de Blaine.

-No lo evito, es solo que no quiero que lo golpees de nuevo.

-¡el también ataco!- se defendió Sebastian –-¿entonces, qué sientes por Blaine? no lo comprendo

-tú sabes a la perfección que estoy enamorado de él.

-¿entonces porque no están juntos?- Sebastian cruzo sus brazos, Kurt negó con la cabeza

-es muy confuso, digo ni siquiera se si es mi amigo, somos algo así como amantes…

-él no te ama Kurt- le recalco Sebastian -¿Qué paso en ese entonces cuando se conocieron? ¿te imaginaste lo que llegarían a pasar?

-No, yo insistía en e "jamás diría que siento algo más por el que amistad ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan irritante como Blaine"? pero yo lo hice…

-¿entonces están juntos? ¿solo has jugado con él?

-Lo adoro, pero somos muy jóvenes para saberlo ¿no? Así que solamente hoy le dire que se aleje de mi, le pediré que renuncie- Kurt no sabía porque hablaba de esto, solo debía sacarlo

-es lo mejor.

-lo digo por él, Blaine merece algo mejor que una vida conmigo…

-¿entonces porque tan dependiente de él? ¿y los besos que se han dado?

-es un buen besador, es increíble, pero no me enamore de él por eso. Yo amo a Blaine ¿lo entiendes?

-No, no lo comprendo, pero lo respeto- Kurt sonrio ante la respuesta de Sebastian

-pero jamás dejaría que alguien como él se llamara mi novio… él merece una familia, no a mi…- a Sebastian le dolia ver a Kurt tan dolido, pero seguiría con el plan, y él quiere estar conmigo, pero ¿en qué mundo cree que eso es romántico? Es horrible.

-¿y has habado con el jefe de esto?- Kurt rio

-¿bromeas Sebastian? El nisiquiera sabe lo que es el amor, no lo entendería. Ya me canse de fingir que me agrada, algún dia le dare su merecido. Me incomoda que todo el tiempo me vigile.

-bueno, pues espero todo salga bien- Sebastian tomo la mano de Kurt –no estoy de acuerdo, pero si es lo que tu quieres… los apoyaré- Kurt sonrió a pesar de su dolor. Realmente quería a Sebastian.

-gracias Seb.

-Es mas, para que veas cuanto lo siento, vayamos a ver a Blaine a los cuartos de juntas…

-¿qué es eso?

-después de cada junta van a esos cuartos, apuesto que estará ahí – Sebastian seguía tomando la mano de Kurt, y eso le encantaba –vamos.

-de acuerdo- contesto un poco sonriente, quizá sería de las últimas veces que podría ver a Blaine, y eso le mataba.

 **HELLO camcruzers!**

 **Sé que ya todos quieren Klaine oficial, y es aseguro que ya no falta mucho cx pasarán cosas interesantes desde aquí! :o**

 **Si, también empezara mas la historia de Quinn y Puck 3**

 **Tambien alguien nuevo llegara a la historia, PISTAS!**

 **Es guapo. Canta genial. Fue el mejor amigo de Kurt en la serie. Estuvo en la banda de Kurt. Va a NYU *W* Saquen sus conclusiones cx**

 **Los ama**

 **Karen _Colfer_KLAINE**

ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

*-hola hermosas- escucho decir a Blaine con una voz sexy –hoy nos divertiremos- las chicas rieron. El corazón de Kurt se rompía… ¿acaso Blaine se hizo oficial para acostarse con todas? ¿había estado teniendo sexo con otras? ¿ y así decía quererlo? Kurt empezo a llorar, no, no podía estar pasando

*-¿estuvo con Sebastian?- los celos de Blaine se elevaban

-si, y creeme que puedo asegurar que todas las pruebas de que te esta utilizando están en esta cajita- Quinn saco de su bolso una cinta con una grabadora -¿listo?- Blaine no quería, así que no hablo, Quinn sonrió divertida y dio play

*-¿perdon? Hablaras por ti ¡gente hipocrita como tú no merece ser querida!- Kurt abrio la boca ofendido, y Blaine se arrepintio de sus palabras, mas aún cuando Kurt volvio a llorar.

-solo vete Blaine- pero el ojimiel se quedo donde estaba. No soportaba ser el culpable de que Kurt estuviera así.

*-Nunca me cansare de llamarte así, mi cariño, mi ángel, mi novio- despues haber dicho esto, Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt y luego sus labios.


	16. La respuesta

CAPITULO 15

La respuesta

-Entonces, al acumular los documentos representativos según cada miembro de lugar, logramos entender que necesitamos mas cuartos, lo que requerirá aumento de personal- Blaine estaba sentado en la gran mesa llena de oficiales y administradores del centro de prostitución, odiaba estar ahí, era tan repugnante que trataran a las personas de ahí como dinero en una empresa –o recortar a los prostitutos y mandar algunos a Los Angeles, estos serian escogidos al azar.

-¡No!- grito de pronto Blaine llamando la atención de todos –No… ¿no creen que esta junta ya duro mucho?

-Si- respondió el director tan odiado –es por eso que les compensaré con unas cuantas prostitutas gratis- algunos gritaron emocionados.

-no entiendo- comento Blaine confundido.

-oh, eres nuevo ¿no?- le pregunto el director llamado Kevin, él asintió –a los prostitutos se les castiga si cometen faltas, pero hoy si quieren podemos tomar a sus favoritas y puedan estar con ellas sin necesidad de que hayan hecho algo malo- todos volvieron a gritar emocionados, Blaine los miro indignado, y esto lo noto Kevin -¿hay algo mal Anderson?- Blaine estaba apunto de protestar, pero el jefe siguió hablando –porque puedo despedirte justo ahora- Blaine se quedo callado. Debia quedarse para proteger a Kurt, aunque odiaba a este hombre con toda su alma por obligar a Kurt a acostarse con él. Si tan solo supiera que el castaño era el amor de su vida y que haría todo por él… pero guardo silencio –ya que nadie esta en contra, andando- todos se pusieron de pie emocionados, Blaine los siguió decidido a no hacer nada, jamás traicionaría a Kurt, se guardaría para él de aquí en adelante.

Caminaron atraves de los lujosos pasillos, y Blaine seguía pensando ¿Cómo haría para librarse de esta sin ser despedido? Según lo que los demás hablaban, cada uno sería metido en un cuarto junto a dos chicas, podía hacer con ellas lo que les placiera y salir cuando quisiera. Así que entraría provocativamente con ellas para que nadie sospechara, y ya estando dentro esperaría unos pocos minutos y se iría. Era perfecto.

Llegaron al lugar, era donde se hacían las visitas también. Esperaron unos minutos de pie. Todos hablaban entre ellos, pero el se apartaba, no quería convivir con gente de ese tipo. Si tan solo se pusieran a pensar un minuto en la vida de cada prostituta de la que se burlaban.

No tardaron en llegar unas 30 chicas, seleccionadas al azar. Blaine pudo notar en los ojos de varias que habían terminado de llorar, pero sonreían y posaban sensualmente, o si no serían castigadas peor. Esto era tan injusto, ellas eran inocentes, y ahora eran obligadas a estar con unas personas estúpidas. Y lo peor de esto es que él era una de ellas, y no podía decirles que él estaba de su lado.

Le fueron asignadas a cada uno dos, los hombres de inmediato las tocaban de más o las besaban ¿cómo es que pude ser así? Se preguntaba Blaine. Y cuando le fueron dadas las suyas, las tomo de la cintura, a una de cada lado.

-hola hermosas- dijo con su vieja voz sensual que ya no había utilizado –hoy nos divertiremos- ellas rieron coquetas, pero Blaine sabía que lo maldecían internamente –les daré el mejor sexo de la historia ¿han hecho trios? Porque creo que después de esto no podrán caminar- diablos, Blaine odiaba tanto decir esto, este no era él. Miro de reojo a su jefe, le sonreía, se lo estaba creyendo.

-¡todos adelante!- dio la indicación Kevin, todos entraron a diferentes cuartos. Blaine reía con ambas chicas, eran lindas, y antes de cerrar la puerta menciono –las amo chicas, nadie mas me importa hoy- cerro la puerta, y se quedo estatico por un largo rato. Ambas prostitutas se miraban confundidas entre ellas, ¿por qué el chico no hacía nada?

-disculpa… ¿esto es una clase de trampa para golpearnos?- se atrevio a decir una, la otra la golpeo con el codo para que guardara silencio.

-escuchen- Blaine se acerco a ellas y hablaba en voz baja –yo no abusaré de ustedes, estoy aquí para protegerlas, no es justo para ustedes las porquerías que estos hombres hacen con ustedes- ellas estaban aún mas confundidas, no confiaban en Blaine.

-¿porqué ayudarnos?- pregunto la otra cruzando los brazos

-por que… soy diferente gracias a alguien como ustedes- Blaine sonrio levemente –escuchen, saldré de esta habitación sin hacerles nada. Por favor, si alguien les pregunta hicimos un trio salvaje- los tres rieron levemente, Blaine avanzo a la puerta y la abrió solamente un poco para ver que ya nadie estuviera afuera.

-gracias- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, Blaine les sonrió y salio para después correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

Xxx

-¿cómo sabes que aquí vienen cuando terminan las juntas?- le pregunto Kurt a Sebastian mientras caminaban en los pasillos, esto era raro para Kurt.

-Lo escuche, pero hay que tener cuidado que no este el jefe- Kurt asintió –es aquí a la derecha, déjame echar un vistazo- Sebastian asomo su cabeza lentamente, y sonrió complacientemente por la imagen ante sus ojos, pero fingio una voz preocupada –Kurt… deberíamos irnos- le dijo llevando de vuelta de don vinieron

-¿por qué?- Kurt se freno

-solo vámonos.

-¿por qué?- insistió él, Sebastian no contesto. Kurt frunció el ceño, camino de vuelta y asomo su cabeza a donde lo había hecho Sebastian… todos los oficiales reunidos con prostitutas delante de ellos.

No, seguro Blaine no aceptaría. Blaine no era así. Blaine era diferente.

Le estaban acercando dos chicas a Blaine, no, él se negaría, él haría algo.

-hola hermosas- escucho decir a Blaine con una voz sexy –hoy nos divertiremos- las chicas rieron. El corazón de Kurt se rompía… ¿acaso Blaine se hizo oficial para acostarse con todas? ¿había estado teniendo sexo con otras? ¿ y así decía quererlo? Kurt empezo a llorar, no, no podía estar pasando –les daré el mejor sexo de la historia ¿han hecho trios? Porque creo que después de esto no podrán caminar- ¡maldita sea! ¡era verdad! Blaine no sentía nada por él ¡Blaine lo había estado utilizando! Y fue tan estúpido como para perdonarlo y creerle.

-¡todos adelante!- dio la indicación el jefe, todos entraron a diferentes cuartos. Blaine reía con ambas chicas, eran lindas, eran la clase de personas que seguro Blaine quería, Kurt no era nada. Antes de cerrar la puerta menciono –las amo chicas, nadie mas me importa hoy- eso termino por destrozarlo… a él nunca le había dicho que lo amaba… ¿su charla de la mañana había sido un juego? Quizá todo había sido así, Blaine era el típico chico que le rompería sus ilusiones e inocencia.

-Kurt…- dijo Sebastian al notarlo tan mal –él no valía la pena…

-dejame en paz- dijo Kurt corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto. Y Sebastian maldijo a Blaine, ese tonto no merecía a Kurt, aunque estaba feliz por que esto ayudará a su separación.

Xxx

Blaine había logrado llegar a su oficina privada. Estaba feliz por haberlo logrado, esto había demostrado que también podía cuidar a Kurt y eso le emociono… pero eso decayó cuando recordó que esa misma noche recibiría una respuesta de Kurt. Maldita sea, lo amaba demasiado, no soportaría un no, pero lo respetaría. Aunque llorará por la eternidad, si era lo que Kurt quería lo haría.

-hola guapo- Blaine giro los ojos, sabía de quien era la voz de quien acababa de entrar a su oficina.

-Quinn- le dijo seriamente –no puedes estar aquí.

-si puedo- le contesto segura –ahora, ¿por qué huiste? Yo te vi- Blaine solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida?

-lo haría, si no estuviera enamorada de ti- Blaine sintió su corazón detenerse, nunca nadie le había dicho eso

-¿enamorada?

-si, yo te amo Blaine, y podríamos pasar toda la vida juntos…-le decía acariciando levemente tu pecho –no me digas que no me deseas- Blaine se aparto unos pasos.

-Quinn, ya hay alguien mas en mi corazón.

-¿hablas del tonto de Kurt Hummel?

-No lo llames así- se opuso Blaine fastidiado –se cuanto lo molestas.

-¿y por qué no? Es un hipócrita de primera

-eso no es verdad

-¿a no? Pues… vengo de grabar una conversación que estuvo con Sebastian ¿quieres oírla?

-¿estuvo con Sebastian?- los celos de Blaine se elevaban

-si, y creeme que puedo asegurar que todas las pruebas de que te esta utilizando están en esta cajita- Quinn saco de su bolso una cinta con una grabadora -¿listo?- Blaine no quería, así que no hablo, Quinn sonrió divertida y dio play, si tan solo Blaine supiera que lo había editado. Pero jamás se enteraría.

"-¿entonces, qué sientes por Blaine?

-es muy confuso, jamás diría que siento algo mas por él que amistad ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan irritante como Blaine?, digo ni siquiera se si es mi amigo

-¿entonces porque tan al pendiente de él? ¿y los besos que se han dado?

-Es un buen besador, es increíble, pero jamás dejaría que alguien como él se llamara mi novio.

-¿ solo has jugado con él?

-él ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor, somos muy jóvenes para saberlo ¿no? Así que solamente hoy le dire que se aleje de mi, ya me canse de fingir que me agrada, le pediré que renuncie, me incomoda que todo el tiempo me vigile ¿en qué mundo cree que eso es romántico?

-bueno, pues espero todo salga bien.

-gracias Seb"

Blaine estaba en shock, Kurt había estado jugando con él todo este tiempo. Kurt nunca le quiso, Kurt lo creía desesperante… Kurt solo amaba sus besos.

-hay relájate, Kurt no valía la pena- le decía Quinn.

Pero el mayor problema es que aún así lo amaba.

-Si Kurt quiere que me vaya de su vida así será- decía apunto de llorar- yo siempre lo recordaré con ese amor que le tengo…

-Yo estoy aquí si me necesitas- dijo Quinn esta vez con una sonrisa –te quiero realmente, Blaine- él sonrió, pero de inmediato se borro.

-Renunciaré, nunca lo buscaré, si eso lo hace feliz- Blaine suspiro para calmarse –quizá te llame entonces- le dijo a Quinn, ella sonrio y salio de la habitación.

Fue cuando Blaine estallo en lagrimas. Al parecer a la persona que creyó amar por tanto tiempo no era como creía. Y se dejo caer al suelo, ahogado en sus lagrimas, su único sueño había sido derrumbado. Había hecho todo esto por alguien que no lo valía. Un estúpido prostituto ¿a quién se le ocurre confiar en alguien así?

Xxx

Ya era noche, apunto de ser 2016. Blaine había guardado ya algunas cosas en su mochila. Solo tenía que ir con Kevin y renunciar, no era la gran cosa. Además había descuidado el trabajo de su padre, y podía reponerse.

Esas fantasías de estar con Kurt eso habían sido, fantasías. Ahora debía dejarlas ir.

Se colgó la mochila, dio un último vistazo a su oficina y salio de ahí. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, la oficina del jefe estaba un piso debajo. Sin mucho esmero bajo las escaleras, pero algo le detuvo. Algo le detuvo y no podía dar un paso más. "regresa" "regresa" le decía su voz interna "despídete" pero no quería , Kurt no se lo merecía, era un hipócrita "Kurt no se lo merece, pero tú si" Blaine negó con la cabeza, quería llorar, quería odiar a Kurt, pero no podía.

Así que sin otra opción regreso, caminando ciegamente a la habitación del castaño. Solo diría adiós, yo si te quise.

Y tan pronto como llego a la ventana, estaba de espaldas, su cabello castaño humedo rebelaba que acababa de bañarse. Su contornada cadera, sus fuertes brazos. ¿Porque adoraba a eate chico si era un cretino? Pero aquello que le atraveso el corazón, fue notar que lloraba ¿porque lloraba? ¿Debia interesarle? ¿alguien le habia hecho daño? No pudo quedarse inmovil, su cuerpo lo movio y entro corriendo al cuarto.

-Kurt ¿estas bien?- el castaño se quedo inmovil

-largate- le dijo, y Blaine quiso explotar en enojo.

-de hecho vine a despedirme. Renunciare- Kurt no hablo por un buen rato.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo cortante.

Eso era todo. Esa era su despedida. Blaine camino a la puerta inseguro.

-espero seas feliz, que seas feliz sin mi, ya que era lo que tanto querias- Kurt fruncio el ceño y se giro para verlo.

-¿estas loco? ¡tú eres quien seguro queria que saliera de su vida!

-¡porque te alteras por algo que no paso!- Kurt rio divertido.

-por favor Blaine, se lo que tramas ¡traidor!- le grito poniendose de pie -¡creí que sentias algo por mi! ¡Que te importaba!

-¿perdon? Hablaras por ti ¡gente hipocrita como tú no merece ser querida!- Kurt abrio la boca ofendido, y Blaine se arrepintio de sus palabras, mas aún cuando Kurt volvio a llorar.

-solo vete Blaine- pero el ojimiel se quedo donde estaba. No soportaba ser el culpable de que Kurt estuviera así.

-¿porque lloras?- le pregunto ahora tranquilo -¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi?

-No- contesto Kurt triste -no despues de que dices quererme y te acuestas con otras- Blaine fruncio el ceño

-¿de que hablas?

-¡no fingas! Te vi Blaine. Te vi entrando al cuarto con esas dos chicas...- Blaine entendio todo en un segundo.

-Kurt, no, no es lo que tu piensas. Yo debía hacerlo porque...

-lo que sea, no me importa, lo hiciste.

-dejame hablar- pidio demandante, Kurt guardo silencio sin convencerse -Kevin dijo que si no lo haciamos seriamos despedidos, no quería dejarte solo, no podía. Entonces fui con ellos. Tome a las dos chicas, dije todo eso para aparentar. Entre con ellas al cuarto y les dije que estaba de su lado, que los oficiales hagan eso es tan bizarro y estupido. Yo no soy así. Tu deberias saberlo. Despues de unos minutos salí de ahí sin hacer nada- Blaine recalco la palabra nada.

Para Kurt todo tenía sentido, tenía mas logica a que Blaine lo hubiera traicionado. Maldita sea se sentía estupido.

-¿enserio...?

-yo jamás te traicionaría, debes confiar en mi, y no dejar que el error que cometi antes afecte nuestro hoy- Kurt sonrio, se sentía patetico de cualquier forma.

-Perdon por dudar de ti, diablos he llorado por horas por algo sin sentido.

-Yo si te quiero- Blaine aun se sentia mal

-¿a que te refieres con yo si?- le pregunto Kurt secando sus lagrimas.

-Quinn me enseño una grabacion de ti y Sebastian hablando, donde dices que me odias, que no me quieres volver a ver... debías decirmelo a la cara Kurt. Simplemente dolio mas- Blaine sentia su garganta cerrarse, Kurt avanzo hacia él confundido.

-Yo jamas hable así de ti- protesto Kurt -si, estuve con Sebastian, pero le dije cuanto te quería, solo eso. Quiza se edito la grabacion - Blaine abrio la boca atonito. Tenía sentido

-espera, ¿Ibas con Sebastian cuando me viste?

-Si...- contesto Kurt lentamente y entendiendo todo -ellos planearon esto- afirmo molesto.

-Quinn y Sebastian se unieron para esto- confirmo Blaine con el mismo tono.

-Lo hicieron bien, casi lo logran- dijo Kurt jalando su cabello y gruñiendo -me siento tonto.

-No lo eres- Blaine le sonrió, vaya que necesitaba esa sonrisa -les ganamos ¿no? Solo hay que olvidarlos y desde hoy prevenirnos.

-¿entonces no te vas?- le pregunto Kurt esperanzado.

-eso también depende de ti- Kurt suspiro. Lo miro a los ojos -vaya... perdoname por llamarte hipocrita, perdoname enserio, soy un estupido.

-ambos estamos a mano ¿no?- Kurt se sentia superior con esta emocion. El alivio de que nada había sido real.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kurt, y si alguien merece ser querido o libre, eres tú cariño- esa última palabra sonaba tan bien para ambos.

-triunfamos una batalla, perdoname Blaine, por dudar, ya no mas- confirmo tomando una de sus manos -nunca mas te dejaré ir.

-Yo tampoco- Blaine abrazo a Kurt, acaricio su espalda, su cabello aún mojado, no podia creer que pensaba abandonarlo hace solo unos minutos. Lo amaba. ¡amaba a Kurt Hummel!

-Blaine... te dije que esta noche daría una respuesta- Kurt sintio la mano de Blaine tensarse -y yo estaba dispuesto a darte un no, por que no se si algun dia podamos superar el dolor juntos, porque no quiero que la pases atado a un prostituto el resto de tu vida...- Kurt rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine, lo que les obligo a unirse más, y aún no estaba seguro de si estaba a punto de darle un si, o besarlo por última vez debido a un no, así que dejo a su alma hablar -pero despues de esto... de que podemos vencer pruebas unidos, y simplemente sabiendo que nunca podre dejar de quererte y creerte...- Kurt tomo aire antes de esto -acepto, quiero ser tu novio- y esas palabras fueron como el paraiso. Algo tan anhelado había llegado. Ninguno creía esto. Meses, besos, abrazos, culminaban en esto.

-Kurt...- Blaine comenzo a llorar -yo...- Kurt mordio sus labios divertido -te quiero tanto.

-yo más- Kurt dejo caer su frente en la de Blaine -Juntos desafiaremos la gravedad ¿no?- Blaine rio emocionado, no podian creer que esto estaba pasando.

-prometo dar todo para hacerte sonreir el resto de mi vida. Protegerte. Quererte. Abrazarte... besarte- Kurt rio.

-entonces hagamoslo...- Kurt junto sus labios con los de Blaine, y comenzo a moverlos, Blaine correspondio el beso de inmediato y tomo su cadera acercandolo mas y mas. Por fin se sentían en su hogar, este beso indicaba su inicio oficial. Porque se amaban y era lo único que les importaba ahora. Por quererlos separar solo lograron unirlos más. Seguian saboreandose, seguian sintiendose. Kurt saboreaba de esos labios tan firmes, tan suyos. Blaine solo se gozaba en su delicadeza, en su inocensia, en su poder... y esto parecia mas placentero despues de sentir que se perderian para siempre.

Blaine tomo las piernas de Kurt y lo cargo, él rio y enrrollo sus piernas en el cuerpo de Blaine para sujetarse.

-eres mi adoración Blaine. Mi hermoso novio...- Blaine se estremecio, beso la frente de Kurt.

-Nunca me cansare de llamarte así, mi cariño, mi ángel, mi novio- despues haber dicho esto, Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt y luego sus labios. Pasaron besandose allí por un muy largo rato, y no les importo quien pudiera verlos. Ahora eran solo ellos y su pasión. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Blaine ya estaba sentado en la cama de Kurt, él sentado en sus piernas.

Y no pararon, besarse era tan placentero ahora, lo suficiente y lo indicado. Despues de minutos se vieron obligados a separarse, solo rieron, se miraron, se recostaron, y dejaban castos besos en el otro entre charlas.

El reloj marco las 12. Un nuevo año, y lo habían iniciado juntos.

-feliz 2016 cariño- le dijo Blaine abrazandolo y ya quedando dormido -gracias por la oportunidad.

-feliz año mi hermoso ojimiel, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo- y se dieron ese ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos.

 **Whoooaaa AMENME MÁS xD**

 **Novios, novios, novios 3**

 **Kurt iba a decir que no, y gracias a Quinn y Sebastian dijo que si! Ja! cx**

ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

*-deja de hablar- le pidió –yo ayer iba a terminar toda relación existente con Blaine, pero gracias a ustedes, a que me di cuenta de que si podemos hacerlo juntos… ahora somos novios Quinn- la chica quedo impactada, no sabía que decir -¿a qué sabe la derrota Fabray?

*-¿y qué acaso no quieres lo suficiente a Kurt como para hacerlo todo para que este contigo?- Sebastian miraba sus manos, estaba temoroso, confundido –escucha, no triunfamos una vez, pero se que si confias en mi lo haremos en esta ¿qué dices?-

*-Kurt… no creo que debamos decirte a mi mamá sobre nosotros, no aún.

-pero creí que habías dicho que ya te aceptaba…

\- me acepta, pero no lo aprueba. Para ella la homosexualidad sigue siendo abominable

*-¿Qué pasa?- Pam torció a boca, debía ser directa si quería respuestas.

-Tú y ese chico Kurt ¿Qué son precisamente?- Blaine se tenso, se puso nervioso, no sabía a que iba esto.


	17. Somos novios

CAPITULO 16

 **Somos novios**

24 de Diciembre 2015 (antes de navidad)

Quinn entró a la habitación, y estaba tan feliz, frente suyo estaría Blaine disculpándose por todo y estaría juntos de nuevo, así como debía ser. Había ganado y en verdad había tenido a Blaine antes de navidad como le dijo a Kurt.

-¡te estuve esperando B..- pero la chica guardo silencio cuando la persona frente suyo era un hombre de mohicana y piel morena.

-Hola Quinn- le saludó él -¿enserio me esprabas?

-No, no- dijo confundida –yo, debe haber un error, ¡oficial! ¡oficial!-gritó ella, y el oficial de la puerta entro.

-¿pasa algo?

-Si, se equivocaron, a mi me pidió Blaine Anderson- Puck cruzó los brazos al saber que era el nombre de su primo.

-No señorita- le dijo –él la pidió a usted.

-pero a mi me dijeron que Blaine me había pedido.

-Quizá el oficial que la trajo se confundió de nombres y el otro chico era quien recibió la visita- Quinn abrió la boca indignada.

-eso quiere decir que…

-¿Qué, qué?- pregunto el oficial.

-Nada- contesto enojada ella -¡fuera!- le grito, él hizo caso. Miro molesta a Puck -¿Quién eres tú?

-hemos estado ya juntos varias veces ¿enserio no me recuerdas?

-seguro no eres alguien que merezca ser recordado- Puck se odiaba a si mismo por estar tan loco por ella ¿porqué sentía eso?

-pues hoy es navidad, no quiero estes sola ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos cenar, ver una película…

-¡no! Eres horrible, en primer lugar, tienes unos kilos de más, no tienes musculos, eres negro y tu cabello esta super maltratado.

\- escucha Quinn, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial para mi.

-¡Dios que cursi! - se quejo ella -¿sabes que? Largate, no quiero verte.

-No puuedes correrme, no te he hecho nada, solo quiero...

-¡oficial! ¡oficial!- comenzo a gritar ella.

-solo escuchame- trato de decir Puck. Pero eñ oficial entro de inmediato.

-¿algo pasa señorita?

-él me ofrecio escaparnos juntos. Pero yo soy fiel a este lugar, y he decidido decirles- dijo Quinn dramaticamente y haciendose la victima.

-pero yo solo...- Puck cerro la boca, no quería meterla en problemas -lo siento, si, lo hizo- se culpo. Quinn cruzo sus brazos seria mientras el oficial retiraba a Puck de la sala.

Al parecer ambos pasarían navidad solos, y Quinn solo corrio hasta su habitación, donde solo se dejo caer en la cama y lloro. Kurt estaba con Blaine en esos momentos. Y ella estaba sola. Maldita sea ¿porque amaba tanto a Blaine? ¿Realmente lo amaba o solo estaba obsesionada? Y a lo lejos escucho la canción del titanic en guitarra, se estaba volviendo loca.

Puck tambien lloraba desde afuera. No sabia porque se habia interesado en alguien como Quinn Fabray, pero asi habia sido. Él la conseguiria, la enamoraría. Sería dificil pero se lo propuso, lo lograría. Mientras tanto, debía conseguir algo que hacer esa navidad.

Quiza estar con Blaine, él seguro estaría solo. Pero en ese instante una idea bombardeo su cabeza. Había tenido contacto secreto desde hace tiempo con Pam, la madre de Blaine. Este era el momento. Todo su telefono y la llamo. Hoy haría un cambio para su primo, para todos.

Xxx

1 Enero 2016

Blaine se movió un poco, se sentía incomodo. Kurt y él se habían quedado a dormir ese dia en el centro, y la cama de Kurt no era muy acogedora ¿porqué no se habían ido a casa? ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? La mente de Blaine estaba confundida, tallo sus ojos, y bostezo. Se enderezo un poco. Kurt estaba junto a él arrullado y recargado en su pecho. Los recuerdos cayeron como bomba, y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado. Estaba nada más y nada menos que junto a su novio.

Blaine observo a Kurt, definitivamente se veía precioso dormido, era como un ángel caído del cielo. Y agradecía a Dios haberle mandado al mejor de sus angeles, por que hoy por fin podía amarlo como quería, y así sería el resto de su vida, por que nunca dejaría que se fuera.

Lo abrazo y acerco más, Kurt hizo un pequeño ruido pero no se despertó. Podía jurar que este era el mejor momento de su vida, así que disfruto de esta emoción acariciando su lacio cabello ahora despeinado, y el suave bajar y subir de su pecho.

Pasaron minutos, quizá media hora, antes de que el castaño comenzara a pestañar. Estaba en la misma situación que Blaine, bostezo y estiro los brazos al momento en que se sento, poco a poco aclaraba su vista, y Blaine solo lo observaba emocionado, su primer despertar como pareja. Kurt lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos diamantes que brillaban, aún un poco entrecerrados.

-buenos días ángel- le saludo, Kurt sonrió y se volvió a recostar abrazando a Blaine.

-buenos días mi Blaine- decía Kurt aún un poco dormido –tengo sueño…

-duerme un poco más- Blaine acariciaba el rostro de su novio suavemente.

-No, si alguien ve que estoy dormido aún podrían castigarme.

-Yo jamás dejare que te toquen ¿si? Tengo tanta autoridad como ellos- Kurt sonrio, y beso los labios de Blaine por unos segundos.

-te quiero- le susurro en el odio y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Yo también, muchísimo- y no paso mucho tiempo para que Kurt durmiera de nuevo.

Xxx

-¿debes irte?- le pregunto Kurt con un puchero

-debo ir a todas las juntas, es un regla- le explicaba Blaine colocándose su gorro de oficial.

-te adoro con ese gorro – le dijo Kurt rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿y sin él?- pregunto esta vez Blaine haciendo un puchero.

-También- Kurt beso los labios de Blaine lentamente, se sentía tan bien poder hacerlo sin ningún problema –te adoro siempre.

-Prometo no tardar cariño, y no hacer nada malo tampoco- Kurt sonrio.

-confío en ti- y dejo un muy pequeño beso alado de su boca –te estaré esperando entonces.

-Te quiero- dijo Blaine antes de alejarse, y salir por la puerta. Diablos nunca había dolido tanto separarse.

Kurt camino a su cama, no podía creer que ya estuvieran juntos, se maldecía por estar a punto de alejarlo de su vida. Pero al final todo salio bien, y había mucho camino por delante, pero sabía que saldría adelante. Paso tiempo, y no encontraba nada entretenido que hacer, así solo se recostó, fantaseando en lo que podría ser su vida con Blaine.

-antes de que entres toca la puerta- dijo Kurt al notar que Quinn se aproximaba a su cuarto .

-No gracias- dijo ella -¿cómo estas?

-¿me estas preguntando como estoy?- pregunto Kurt riéndose –como si eso te importara.

-Bueno, pues supe que Blaine renuncio ayer- Kurt quería reir, pero lo contuvo y le siguió el juego.

-¿enserio? Pues… mejor para mi- dijo fingiendo una voz triste –él me engaño… se acostó con unas chicas…

-él nunca te quiso Kurt, que bueno que te diste cuenta.

-Si, al final debo agradecerte. De algo sirvió tanto que hiciste para separarnos.

-Es hora de seguir adelante Kurt, tú podrías estar con Sebastian… yo con Blaine… todos felices.

-Tienes razón, pero por algun motivo siento que fuimos separados no por nosotros, como si alguien no quisiera que fueramos pareja.

-El destino, seguro él es el culpable- Quinn estaba de brazos, se sentía victoriosa.

-Quizá- Kurt suspiro –destino, karma, Quinn, Sebastian ¿cuál es la diferencia?- Kurt sonrio como aquel niño que hace una travesura.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Quinn haciéndose inocente

-ah, de nada, solo que… quizá e destino hizo que Sebastian me hiciera creer que Blaine me engañaba, y que tu grabaras y editaras nuestra conversación para hacer pensar mal a Blaine sobre mi. Claro, fue el destino- Quinn fruncio el ceño.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-así que no lo niegas.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto de nuevo mas molesta.

-Como lo sabemos Lucy- le corrió Kurt –Blaine y yo nos dimos cuenta ayer, ¿enserio creyeron que podían separarnos con algo como eso?

-¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

-deja de hablar- le pidió –yo ayer iba a terminar toda relación existente con Blaine, pero gracias a ustedes, a que me di cuenta de que si podemos hacerlo juntos… ahora somos novios Quinn- la chica quedo impactada, no sabía que decir -¿a qué sabe la derrota Fabray? Amo a Blaine y eso llego más lejos que tu ambición por volver a tener sexo con él.

-perdon, perdón ¿Blaine es tu… novio?- y la palabra le causo repugnancia

-es mi novio, soy su novio, somos novios, y eso nadie, nadie- dijo recalcando esta última palabra –lo va a cambiar, solo nosotros, cuando queramos ser prometidos- Kurt sonreía de más, por primera vez sentía que ganaba en algo –ahora ¿podrías irte? Blaine no tarda en llegar y no dudo que pasemos un buen rato juntos- Quinn gruño, y salió del cuarto sin nada más que decir.

Camino dando fuertes pasos por los pasillos, no podía perder, esto estaba mal, debía hacer algo. Llego a la habitación correspondiente y entro haciendo golpear fuertemente la puerta contra la pared, Sebastian se levanto del asiento de donde estaba relajándose al notar a furia de la chica.

-¡todo es tu culpa!- le grito ella -¡por seguir tu tonto e inútil plan!

-calmate Quinn ¿qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que tu brillante idea solo hizo a Kurt y Blaine unirse más ¡si hubiéramos hecho lo que yo dije todo sería diferente!

-No entiendo ¡explicame!

-Kurt te dijo que iba a pedir a Blaine que se fuera ¿no?- Sebastian asintió –resulta que ayer ellos se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan, y Kurt logro entender que "podían vencer todo juntos"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos –así que tomaron la decisión de hacerse pareja, ¡oficialmente!

-¡¿Qué?!- grito fuerte el chico -¿Kurt y Blaine…

-Si, ¡si! Kurt y Blaine se dan besitos y se acurrucan en el otro ¡¿eso era lo que querías?!

-ese estúpido Anderson no se saldrá con la suya ¡no dejaré que lastime a Kurt!

-Entonces haz lo que te diga, esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

-No se- admitió Sebastian –No se ¿qué si si se aman? ¿qué si estamos separando a una buena pareja?

-¡¿Ya te estas echando para atrás?! ¿tan débil eres?

-Yo solo digo que odio a Blaine, si, pero Kurt no…

-¿y qué acaso no quieres lo suficiente a Kurt como para hacerlo todo para que este contigo?- Sebastian miraba sus manos, estaba temoroso, confundido –escucha, no triunfamos una vez, pero se que si confias en mi lo haremos en esta ¿qué dices?- el chico miro el techo, como si quisiera que le diera la respuesta.

-de acuerdo- acepto sintiéndose culpable ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

-andando, que pronto tendrás a Kurt a tu lado.

Xxx

Kurt subía las escaleras del metro. Si bien no le fascinaba la idea, también le gustaba probar cosas nuevas. Iban ambos en camino a casa de Blaine, su mamá había llamado y dijo que esa noche la pasaría con ellos. Kurt unos pasos mas adeante de Blaine, saliendo de la estación correspondiente. New York era hermoso, era lujoso, lo amaba demasiado. Se sentía como en una película, estaba feliz, su mundo era bueno después de tantos años, tenía muchas de las cosas que siempre quiso… solo faltaba su familia, y dejar de ser prostituto, claro.

-Hola guapo- un chico se había atravesado en su camino e interrumpio sus pensamientos, por lo que se quedo como atónito. Un joven de cabello negro y lacio, lleno de tatuajes y piercings, pero con un rostro fino -¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-emm…- pero Kurt no contesto.

-Pues, Emm, me gustaría invitarte a salir ¿puedes mañana?

-hey, hey- dijo Blaine de pronto colocándose frente a Kurt –déjalo, tiene novio- Kurt quería reir, los celos de Blaine le causaban ternura, y mas notando la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos chicos.

-le pregunte a él- dijo el chico apartando a Blaine con su brazo –entonces ¿aceptas? Soy mejor que él- dijo señalando a Blaine, Kurt solo se limito a sonreir.

-lo siento, pero ya tengo dueño, y lo adoro- Kurt camino a Blaine y tomo su mano, el chico alto solo rodo los ojos.

-como tú quieras, gustos son gustos- y siguió avanzando, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-celoso- le dijo Kurt riendo.

-no soy celoso- trato de defenderse.

-Blaine, yo lo iba a rechazar, jamás te engañaría ni nada por el estilo, menos aún si apenas llevamos un dia juntos.

-lo sé, pero se veía muy rudo muy…

-¿diferente a ti? Si, pero es por eso que tú eres mi novio- Kurt beso los labios de Blaine, solo unos instantes –no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces.

-No tienes idea cuanto anhele que me llamaras así- Blaine tomo la cintura de Kurt –repítelo- le pidió, Kurt se sonrojo

-Mi novio- Kurt acomodo un rizo que había caído sobre el rostro de chico –mi perfecto y guapo novio- Blaine comenzó a reir -¿pasa algo?

-es solo que… no se que sería de mi si no te hubiera conocido, si no fuera por mis hormonas jamás hubiera llamado aquel dia al centro de prostitución ¿sabes? Si en ese momento me hubieran dicho, el chico que esta apunto de llegar va a ser la persona que mas vas a querer en la vida y que va a ser tu novio… hubiera pensado que era una completa locura.

-Blaine… fue por azares del destino que estamos juntos ahora, y no podría estar mas agradecido de cruzar por esta locura a tu lado- Y no fueron necesarias mas palabras, porque el brillo de los ojos y la sonrisa de cada uno lo expresaba todo.

-Creo que estorbamos demasiado- comento Blaine riendo y es que estaban aún de pie en las escaleras –hay que irnos, mamá no tarda en llegar- Kurt asintió, y caminaron tomados de la mano.

-no puedo esperar a ver que dirá tu mamá sobre nosotros- Blaine torno su rostro serio.

-Kurt… no creo que debamos decirte a mi mamá sobre nosotros, no aún.

-pero creí que habías dicho que ya te aceptaba…

\- me acepta, pero no lo aprueba. Para ella la homosexualidad sigue siendo abominable- Kurt bajola cabeza, no podía creer que siguiera habiendo gente así -¿lo entiendes?- le pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, pero algún dia se tendrá que enterar.

-Lo se- fueron las últimas palabras de Blaine, por que quedo como en transe, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez ¿qué le haría su padre al enterarse de su orientación sexual? ¿Qué harían todos al saber que Kurt era un prostituto? Nada saldría bien, pero por el momento solo podía disfrutara Kurt, mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Xxx

-¿puedo probar?- Blaine se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, Kurt estaba cocinando, así como solía ser.

-¿no puedes esperar a que llegue tu mamá?- le regaño Kurt, y Blaine hizo cara de regañado inocente, Kurt no pudo evitar reir –ven acá niño- Blaine se acerco, Kurt tomo un poco del caldo en una cuchara, le soplo y la acerco a la boca de Blaine dándole de comer

-Dios, Kurt… ¡esta delicioso!

-¿enserio?

-demasiado- Blaine beso a Kurt -¿te he dicho que te adoro?

-creo que lo has hecho mil veces en las últimas horas- bromeo Kurt.

-pues te adoro- justo en ese momento el timbre sonó –te quiero- le dijo besándolo de nuevo, para después ir a abrir la puerta. Delante de él estaba Pam, con un muy lindo vestido y con aquella sonrisa que recordaba, igual a la de él.

-hola Blaine- le saludo ella abrazandolo, se sentía tan bien estar en paz con ella almenos.

-hola mamá- le saludo de vuelta –pasa- le invito, y ella así lo hizo –ya casi esta lista la cena, puedes irte sentando en el comedor si quieres.

-Gracias- respondió Pam haciendo las indicaciones.

-Hola señora Anderson- dijo Kurt saliendo de la cocina, cosa que notablemente no le agrado mucho a la mujer. Kurt le beso la mejila.

-Hola- dijo algo cortante, aunque no por completo, mas bien incomoda.

Para Pam era sumamente raro que un hombre quisiera estar con otro hombre, eso era anti natura, una enfermedad. Y su hijo ahora lo estaba de este chico, era algo absurdo pensar en verlos como pareja. Y aunque en navidad convivio con Kurt y le resulto bastante agradable, aún no se quitaba esa confusión de la mente. De cualquier modo, su única petición ahora era recuperar al 100% a Blaine, esta vez no importaba que tuviera de pareja a un transexual, ella lo aceptaría.

-¿cómo te ha ido mamá?- decía Blaine mientras colocaba los platos.

-lo normal, tu padre no deja de gritar en todo el dia, pero gracias a ti se que no debo dejarme ser tocada. Cooper también esta ayudando, así que si, todo ha mejorado- Kurt no sabía si era correcto decir su opinión, pero así lo hizo.

-Creo que… si él se comporta de esa forma es por algo, un dolor de niño, una perdida al ser adolescente, algo abrumador en su vida que no lo ha dejado ser feliz- Blaine y Pam intercambiaron miradas –si lograramos encontrar eso que lo hace ser de esa forma podría cambiar ¿no es así? Todos merecen ser felices y dejar de lado o negativo de sus vidas y ver lo bueno, las personas que te aman y te cuidan-Pam adoraba los comentarios de Kurt, le daban fortaleza, sin embargo aún no le convencía.

-es más difícil que eso- dijo Blaine –él jamás habla de sus sentimientos, de nada.

-debe tener un punto débil, y les garantizo que algún dia todo esto pasara –Blaine sonrio, amaba el animo que le deba su novio.

-deberiamos cenar- dijo de pronto Pam a darse cuenta de como se estaban mirando –muero de hambre y huele delicioso- los dos chicos también se sentaron, y comenzaron a cenar, hablando de temas al azar, de sus vidas, pero jamás tocaban el tema del centro de prostitución, era algo privado, por ahora.

Fue una noche agradable, todos reían y se divertían, realmente se sentía como una familia, para cada uno esto era algo desconocido, pero se sentía tan bien.

Era ya una hora avanzada de la noche, Blaine conducio a Pam al cuarto de invitados, sacando a Elphaba y colocándola esta noche en la sala, algo que le fascinaba a la perrita. Blaine le había dicho a su madre que ya tenía trabajo en el mismo lugar que Kurt trabajaba, como guardia de seguridad, lo cual no era mentira pero tampoco hablaron de más. Y al igual que todo, a Pam no le parecía la idea de que durmieran juntos, sabía que su hijo era adicto al sexo y no quería escuchar ese tipo de ruidos en la noche, aunque analizándolo bien, Kurt no parecía de ese tipo de persona, así que aparto sus dudas y solo se fue a dormir, feliz por que su hijo le permitiera entrar a su casa.

Blaine y Kurt avanzaron al cuarto correspondiente, Kurt se recostó de inmediato en la cama. Blaine solo rio.

-estoy muy cansado- dijo Kurt mirando el techo.

-pero si hoy te despertaste tarde- le dijo Blaine sentándose junto a él.

-aún así, tengo sueño- insistió él.

-entonces duerme cariño- Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt –yo no tardo.

-¿Qué harás tú?- le pregunto Kurt intrigado.

-trabajo, el de mi padre- respondió con una cara de fastidio.

-entonces te ayudaré a hacerlo- dijo Kurt sentándose.

-No Kurt, tú tienes sueño, duerme, no te preocupes.

-No voy a dejar que tú te desveles solo.

-No es necesario, lo he hecho varias veces…

-pero eso es por que antes no tenías un novio que te quisiera tanto, así como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes, ahora lo tienes, déjame ayudarte- Blaine sonrio, y por milésima vez en el dia beso a Kurt.

-te quiero.

-hagámoslo- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie para ir por la computadora.

Xxx

Blaine tenía mucho sueño, sus ojos se cerraban mientras su alarma sonaba. La apago, habían estado despiertos hasta que terminaron, y durmieron apenas unas horas. Pero se puso de pie de inmediato o se volvería a quedar dormido. Dejaría a Kurt dormir un poco más, no le importaba que el castaño lo regañara después, necesitaba descansar.

Salio de su cuarto dispuesto a entrar a baño y darse una ducha, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar la puerta de su madre se abrió, estaba muy oscuro así que no noto bien que había pasado.

-¿Blaine?- pregunto ella, el chico avanzo a prender a luz de inmediato, algo que cego a ambos por unos segundos.

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto él

-Quiero hablar contigo- ella hablaba seriamente, eso se notaba

-¿Qué pasa?- Pam torció a boca, debía ser directa si quería respuestas.

-Tú y ese chico Kurt ¿Qué son precisamente?- Blaine se tenso, se puso nervioso, no sabía a que iba esto.

-Nosotros…

-responde- le pidió ella al ver que el chico iba a dar rodeos.

-Somos novios mamá- y no fue tan difícil como se imagino. Pam asintió con la cabeza lentamente

-No voy a decir que entiendo porque no es así, no veo que le puedes notar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, es… asqueroso- Blaine rodo os ojos, creyendo que su madre iba a darle un sermón de porque eso era una enfermedad –pero… ayer los escuche hablar- Blaine frunció e ceño –Kurt dijo quererte con tus defectos y virtudes, simplemente…- Pam suspiro rendida –simplemente se nota cuanto te quiere, y eso es lo que yo quiero de la pareja de mi hijo- Blaine abrió sus ojos grande, no comprendía o reamente su madre le estaba apoyando.

-¿Quieres decir que no estas en contra de…?

-¿él te hace feliz?- Blaine sonrio como tonto, eso era suficiente

-demasiado- respondió contento –demasiado mamá, él me hizo verle lo bueno a la vida- Pam se acerco a él y lo abrazo de improvisto

-Si te hace feliz… no puedo oponerme, felicidades Blaine- el chico la brazo mas fuerte, esto valía mucho para él, que al fin pudiera haber perdonado a su mamá y como extra, que ella apoyará su relación.

-gracias, gracias- dijo casi llorando. Pam sabía que había tomado a decisión correcta. Ahora solo restaba saber su reacción al saber lo que era Kurt.

 **HOLA! :D**

 **Aaah amo por fin poder escribir con ellos siendo novios xD**

 **Los amo! Gracias por leer!**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

* Quinn se acerco un poco más, llevaba puesto una mini falta y una ombliguera demasiado delgada –los primeros días serán sensacionales, amándose mutuamente… pero cuanto pase el tiempo te artaras de trabajar aquí, de cuidar a Kurt, de atarte a esta vida que no te mereces.

*-no se porque Blaine…- comenzó a decirle Kurt en voz baja –pero siento que la conozco de algún lugar, aunque es básicamente imposible.

-es la chica que nos atendio la vez pasada, lo se porque aveces vengo y ella atiende, su nombre es Rachel, seguro es ese dia de donde la recuerdas

*DISCUSIÓN KLAINE (No les dire de que trata *0*)


	18. Muñeco de nieve

CAPITULO 17

Muñeco de nieve

-toc toc- Blaine tocaba la puerta de Kurt, este, que solamente estaba escribiendo en su diario se levanto para recibirlo.

-Hola Blaine- Kurt dejo un beso en la mejilla de este.

-tienes sueño- confirmo Blaine al ver su rostro decaído.

-Un poco, pero descansare en la noche ¿no?

-No- le dijo Blaine confundiendo a Kurt –por que mira lo que tengo- y le mostro un papel emocionado, Kurt lo tomo aún desconcertado.

-¿permiso para dormir? ¿eso existe?- le pregunto después de leer.

-Ahora si, se que no siempre dormimos lo necesario, así que mientras haya un oficial vigilándote, yo- dijo señalándose –puedes dormir- Kurt rio

-Blaine, estas loco.

-¿si sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, no? Desde un permiso como este… hasta tú mas grande anhelo- Kurt tomo las manos de Blaine, aunque a su mente vino la ida de que su mas grande anhelo era reencontrar a su familia, no podía pedirle a Blaine que hiciera eso, era imposible.

-¿y tú sabes que te quiero?- le pregunto Kurt

-No mas que yo.

-No, yo te quiero más.

-No, yo más

-silencio Anderson- Kurt beso los labios de Blaine.

-eso definitivamente hizo que me callara- dijo Blaine interrumpiendo el beso y volviéndolo a besar –no sin antes decirte que hoy saldremos a central park, nos vamos a las 7, y te prometo que nos la pasaremos hermoso, haremos lo que tú quieras que hagamos.

-Eres el mejor de todos- Kurt no pudo evitar bostezar después de esto.

-Vamos cariño- Blaine condujo al castaño a su cama, este se recostó y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerro los ojos –descansas…

-acuestate conmigo- le pidió Kurt abriendo lentamente sus ojos –por favor.

-¿por qué es que no puedo decirte que no?- Kurt sonrió, y en cuanto Blaine se acostó él lo abrazo y dejo su cabeza reposar alado de su cuello.

-gracias mi ojimiel- fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Kurt, antes de que empezará a respirar lentamente y caer profundamente dormido.

-gracias a ti- le dijo Blaine besando levemente su cabello –gracias a ti.

-ooow que tierno- dijo Quinn desde la puerta.

-¿acostumbras a entrar cuando quieras verdad?- pregunto Blaine susurrando

-Así que es verdad que ahora son pareja- dijo Quinn ignorándolo –la magia de la primer semana.

-¿de qué hablas?

-De que…- Quinn se acerco un poco más, llevaba puesto una mini falta y una ombliguera demasiado delgada –los primeros días serán sensacionales, amándose mutuamente… pero cuanto pase el tiempo te artaras de trabajar aquí, de cuidar a Kurt, de atarte a esta vida que no te mereces.

-eso jamás pasará.

-eso dices ahora, porque es solo el principio, pero si te quedas con él terminarás odiando tu vida, será nada menos que un fastidio.

-Quinn, Kurt y yo seremos felices ¿si?- la rubia sonrió y cruzo sus brazos.

-¿cómo quieres que se llame tu primer hijo?- Blaine frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-¿mi hijo con Kurt…?

-Con quien sea, ¿qué nombre te gusta?

-pues… creo que Christopher, siempre he amado ese nombre, pero no entiendo que.

-¿osea que ya te lo has imaginado? Tú, jugando con tu hijo, enseñándole a andar en bicicleta, jugar baloncesto, futbol… - Y por unos segundos Blaine se imagino a él junto a Kurt acompañados de su familia

-si, si lo he imaginado.

-¡pues no lo tendrás!- le gritó.

-ssshh- le calló Blaine abrazando mas a Kurt que se había movido un poco.

-Blaine, tú y Kurt jamás podrán tener una familia, no tendrán hijos ¡es imposible! Kurt es prostituto y siempre lo será- Blaine se quedo callado, su corazón latía fuerte.

-Tienes razón, en todo, podría llegar a cansarme de tener que seguir cada regla de este horrible lugar, no tendré a esa familia que tanto quise… pero si tengo a Kurt a mi lado, nada más importa, lo adoro Quinn, y no me importa lo demás, por que mi vida hubiera sido mil veces peor si jamás lo hubiera conocido.

-ya veremos…- Quinn se acerco a Blaine y acaricio su mejilla –deberían pensarlo bien ahora que pueden, no todo serán besos y abrazos siempre- la chica salio de la habitación con su bella sonrisa, eso no podía ser negado.

Blaine suspiro, si bien ya había pensado en eso también estaba seguro de que Kurt era mas importante que eso. Podía estar loco por tener de novio a un prostituto, pero no le importaba, lo amaba, era lo necesario para saber que hacía lo correcto.

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir Kurt- decía mas para sí mismo –lucharé por ti hasta la eternidad, prometo no cansarme, prometo que serás feliz- Blaine enterró su rostro en el lacio cabello de Kurt, y cerro los ojos.

Xxx

-¿segura que es seguro?- pregunto Sebastian nervioso

-segura, solo hazlo- dijo Quinn, Sebastian marco el numero en el telefono. Se encontraban en una sala prohibida para cualquier prostituto, donde se podían hacer llamadas, sin embargo ellos se arriesgaron.

Quinn escucho el telefono sonar, y en cuanto escucho que contestaron provoco su sensual voz.

-¿hola?

-Hola Puckerman…- le saludo susurrando

-Quinn…

-si, soy yo, y te llame por que… por que me di cuenta de que te extraño- Puck sintió un recorrido en su cuerpo –que te quiero- y finalmente sonrió, estaba feliz.

-¿enserio?- pregunto aún sin creerlo y riendo un poco.

-Enserio, quiero que hoy salgamos, que nos conozcamos, podríamos conocernos mejor y llegar a ser algo más ¿Qué dices?- Puck abrió su boca sorprendido, si bien sabía como era Quinn, también creía en los milagros, sobre todo en este.

-Cl… claro, claro- respondio torpemente -¿hoy? ¿Dónde? ¿a que hora?

-tranquilo cielo- esa palabra fue suficiente para tener a Puck a sus pies –hoy, ven por mi, a las 7, iremos a central park.

-de acuerdo, paso por ti, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía aún titubeando.

-No, gracias a ti- Quinn colgó el telefono y sonrio victoriosa -¿ves Sebastian? Nada saldrá mal

-¿y como planeas que sepa lo que haces? ¡que si cometes un error!

-no será así, y llevare mi celular grabando todo el tiempo ¿si?- Sebastian asintió sin convencerse –ven, hagamoslo, para mañana Kurt estará en tus brazos.

Y eso era lo único que hacía a Sebastian querer continuar.

Xxx

-¿listo?- pregunto Blaine abriendo la puerta

-espera, ire por una bufanda- dijo Kurt regresando a su armario.

-cielo, llevas ya cientos de chamarras.

-soy friolento, es algo que debes saber para que sepas que regalarme en cada aniversario.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- Blaine reía, estaba feliz, así como todos estos días.

-listo, vayamos- Blaine tomo su mano y salieron de la habitación, del centro de prostitución. Blaine ya se había cambiado antes, su turno había terminado.

-amo la nieve- dijo Kurt de pronto y deteniéndose para observar como esta cubria el techo de los edificios –es muy diferente sentirla a solo verla por la ventana- Blaine se acerco con una sonrisa de lastima, aún le costaba entender que Kurt había pasado básicamente su vida entera en un edificio.

-¿yo te hago feliz Kurt?- el castaño fruncio el ceño

-¿estas bromeando?

-No, enserio, ¿o crees que podrías ser mas feliz si en primer lugar jamas te hubieran robado?

-Me robaron, eso esta hecho, y no tengo ni idea de que sería de mi si no fuera así. Lo único que se es que hoy, soy feliz, me haces feliz Blaine, no dudes de eso nunca. Te quiero, con todo mi ser, y siempre será así.

-yo simplemente… tengo miedo de perderte.

-Nunca me perderás, lo prometo- dijo Kurt para después besarlo, rodeando su cuello y acercándolo más.

Lo que no sabían ambos chicos era que una chica rubia los observaba desde la ventana, tomando su bolso y camino al mismo lugar que ellos.

Xxx

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-si, me da dos helados de algún sabor tropical- pidió Blaine, Kurt estaba a su lado.

-claro, en un momento- la joven dio la vuelta y comenzó a servir el pedido.

-no se porque Blaine…- comenzó a decirle Kurt en voz baja –pero siento que la conozco de algún lugar, aunque es básicamente imposible.

-es la chica que nos atendio la vez pasada, lo se porque aveces vengo y ella atiende, su nombre es Rachel, seguro es ese dia de donde la recuerdas- Kurt torcio la boca.

-si, seguro es eso- contesto aparentemente firme.

-Aquí tienen- les interrumpio ella -¿Qué acaso no son ustedes los "no pareja" del otro dia?- les entrego los helados sin borrar su sonrisa. Blaine rio seguido de Kurt.

-si, somos nosotros- contesto Kurt –solo que esta vez si somos pareja.

-¡yo lo sabía! Tengo un detector de parejas muy efectivo, como yo con mi novio Finn, o mi mejor amigo Elliot, él dice amar a su novio, pero puedo notar que no funcionará de inmediato- Blaine rio.

-¿y qué dices de nosotros?

-Ustedes, ustedes son el uno para el otro, tienen una química extraordinaria, enserio.

-pues gracias…- dijo Kurt un poco apenado –pero tú no luces como una chica de nueva york.

-oh, no, yo soy de otro país, pero vine para conseguir dinero y para saber mejor como es la universidad de NYADA.

-pues mucha suerte- le dijo Blaine pagándole –nos vemos luego Rachel.

-igual- les dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano mientras ellos salían del lugar.

-hola chica- le decía una rubia entrando al local acompañada de un joven de mohicana

-hola señorita ¿le ofrezco algo?- pregunto Rachel cordialmente.

-yo quiero un helado de chocolate ¿tu cariño?- le pregunto ella al otro.

-también, porfavor- dijo Puck, que se notaba encantado.

-de inmediato- y comenzo a colocar el helado en los conos.

-no quiero sonar chismosa- decía Quinn hablando con respeto y rectitud -pero escuche que querias informarte sobre NYADA y que venias de otro pais.

-asi es, quiero dedicar mi vida al teatro musical ¿no es hermoso?

-claro que si, amo muchas obras de ahí... y... ¿de de donde eres entonces?- Quinn tomo uno de los helados que Rachel ya había preparado.

-Manitoba, Canada- respondio ella sin mucho esfuerzo - vine aca con mi novio y mejor amigo, las personas mas importantes de mi vida.

-¿y ya conocías a esos dos chicos con los que acaba de hablar, o a alguno de ellos?- a Rachel le aprecian extrañas las preguntas, pero la chica se veía linda y educada, no haría nada malo.

-Siento recordar a uno de ellos de algún lugar... pero no, solo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces- Rachel estiro el otro lado y se lo dio a Puck -ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja, y algo me dice que terminaran juntos el resto de su vida- Noah se ruborizo, Quinn rio coqueta.

-gracias nena- le dijo Quinn pagandole -quedate con el cambio.

-Muchas gracias- les dijo Rachel guardando el dinero, mientras ambos salían del local. Quinn comía su helado pensandolo todo, terminando los detalles de su plan y que tanto los afectaba esta nueva chica.

\- yo conozco a esos dos chicos- comento Puck de pronto –Blaine es mi primo y el otro es su novio Kurt, también es el centro de prostitución.

-¿Blaine es tu primo?- pregunto ella interesada.

-así es- afirmo un poco dudoso al recordar que el mismo Blaine ya había dormido con ella –en fin ¿qué quieres hacer?

-deberíamos ir a sentarnos, sígueme, se donde- le indico ella, y Noah, sin sospechar nada, la siguió.

Quinn seguía a Kurt y Blaine, que cada vez se apartaban más y más, y tratando de guardar esa distancia sin perderlos de vista. Tomo su celular y comenzó a grabar, video que llegaba a las manos de Sebastian casi de inmediato.

Blaine observaba a los niños jugar por todas partes, lanzaban bolas de nieve, reían, se caían pero volvían a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrazaban de pronto a los padres y ellos les decían palabras de cariño, todos y cada uno de ellos transmitían la felicidad de esta hermosa época. Pero cuando Blaine miró de pronto Kurt lo noto un poco melancolico, no tenía idea de porque.

-No tengo nada- dijo Kurt leyendo sus pensamientos, como siempre –solo una ola de recuerdos llegaron a mi.

-¿recuerdos buenos?

-Si, muy buenos recuerdos. Yo jugaba así con mi familia. Y recuerdo bien, la última vez que hice un muñeco de nieve, ellos hablaron conmigo sobre que opinaba de adoptar a un hermanito- Blaine sonrió -si, mi mamá ya no podía teneras bebés, así que adoptarían- Kurt suspiro con pesadez -pensandolo bien es muy probable que tengan ese hijo ahora...- Blaine tomo ambas manos de Kurt y se detuvo.

-apuesto a que te aman muchisimo, y quiza algun dia los vuelvas a ver, mientras tanto, yo te hare feliz ¿si?- Kurt sonrió, sabía que había encontrado al principe azul con el que tanto soño -es más... ¿quieres que hagamos un muñeco?- los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con ilusión.

-¿enserio?- Blaine asintio con la cabeza -¿y no nos veremos ridiculos?

-es probable- respondio riendo -pero no importa lo que digan los demas ¿no?- era verdad, así que emocionado, Kurt jalo a Blaine a un espacio a solo unos metros que estaba solo, y una gran cantidad de nieve en el suelo.

Empezaron a formar una gran bola de nieve, terminando esta hicieron otra y juntos la cargaron para colocarla arriba, y aunque un poco se derribo lograron arreglarlo para que no cayera. Por ultimo colocaron otra, y ya que la figura estaba hecha, consiguieron unas piedresillas en el suelo, que colocaron para sus ojos y boca, unas ramas para sus brazos, y un cono de helado para la nariz. Al haber terminado se alejaron un poco, y aunque no había quedado del todo bien, ambos se maravillados con su creación.

-perfecto- dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt por detras y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, llevaba su guitarra colgando atras.

-mas que perfecto- re afirmo Kurt -no sabes cuando significa esto para mi- Blaine sonrio y beso la mejilla de Kurt.

-te adoro- le dijo en el oído -mas que a todo- y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

Xxx

-¿Quinn? No se que planeas pero no esta funcionando- decía Sebastian viendo la imagen en su celular, Kurt y Blaine abrazados despues de hacer el muñeco de nieve.

-Todo estara bien- le contesto ella ahora mostrando su rostro, era unka videollamada -tengo todo calculado. Puck fue a conseguirme una ensalada.

Xxx

-¿sabes que le falta?- dijo Blaine despues de un rato -un sombrero.

-¿y en donde quieres conseguir un sombrero? - le pregunto Kurt riendo.

-hay una tienda de sombreros aqui cerca.

-¿compraras un sombrero solo para el muñeco?

-escogere alguno que sea muy Kurt Hummel, para despues regalarselo a mi novio ¿Que dices?- Kurt rio y se giro para besar a Blaine.

-me parece perfecto.

-esta bien, yo iré solo porque quiero elegirlo solo ¿podrias esperarme aquí?

-Claro, si quieres dejame tu guitarra- Blaine asintio y se la quito, despues se la dio a Kurt.

-cuidala como si fuera tu vida- le advirtio Blaine riendo.

-No pasara nada Blaine- le regaño Kurt -anda, que ya es muy tarde.

-No tardo- Blaine se despidio dandole un muy pequeño beso.

Kurt quedo solo con la guitarra, asi que camino a una banca no muy lejana y la coloco alado suyo. Observo el muñeco de nieve, era una gran creación.

Xxx

-es hora- dijo Quinn divertida -Kurt se ha quedado solo.- Quinn detuvo a un pequeño niño que paso corriendo alado suyo -hey pequeño ¿quieres 10 dolares?

-¡si!- respondio este emocionado.

-solo necesito que hagas una cosa ¿ves ese muñeco de nieve alla?- y apunto hacia él -quiero que lo patees y lo destruyas, luego di que fue un accidente ¿si cariño?

-¿si lo hago me daras el billete? Quiza asi pieda comprar medicina para mi mami...

-Claro- le decia Quinn con una sonrisa -anda- empujo ligeramente su espalda, y este camino en la dirección indicada. Quinn apunto su celular a la escena, para que Sebastian viera todo.

El pequeño niño avanzaba timidamente al muñeco de nieve, se mantuvo enfrente y lo miro. A decir verdad tenía miedo. Kurt lo observaba con cariño, a alguien le había gusto su creación.

Pero cuando menos lo espero, el niño lanzo una patada, destrozando la parte de abajo, y trayendo abajo todo, dejando nada mas que una montaña de nieve con rocas y basura. Kurt grito y corrio al lugar, observo con panico el monticulo, ya no tenía forma.

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- le pregunto desesperado -¡¿por que?!

Mientras Kurt interrogaba al pequeño, Quinn corrio a la silla en donde estaba antes Kurt, tomo la guitarra de Blaine y se volvio corriendo detras de varios arboles en donde no se le notaba.

-perdon- dijo el niño llorando -perdon...- Kurt mordio sus labios, sintio lastima.

-solo quiero que me digas...- se puso en cunclillas para hablar a su altura -¿por que lo hiciste?

-una chica rubia me dijo que si lo hacia me daria 10 dolares, los necesito, mi mami esta enferma- Kurt sintio su corazon encojerse, se veía reflejado en aquel niño.

-espera...- dijo Kurt procesando todo -¿chiva rubia?

-¡Kurt!- escucho a Blaine gritar tan fuerte como nunca lo había escuchado, enojado, violento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto poniendose de pie

-¡mi guitarra! ¡¿donde esta?!- dijo desesperado, Kurt giro su mirada a la silla donde estaba antes... estaba vacia.

-Blaine... yo...

-¡te dije que la cuidaras! ¡te lo dije!- le grito molesto y arrojando el sombrero nuevo al suelo.

-perdoname es que... es que... este niño derrumbo nuestro muñeco, y me distraje y...

-¡no pongas excusas!- Blaine estaba enojado, mas de lo que se pudo haber imaginado -¡te lo dije! ¡maldita sea Kurt!- el niño comenzo a alejarse, y cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable solo corrio.

-Blaine, cariño, yo...- Kurt trato de tomar las manos de Blaine pero este se las quito y dio un paso atras.

-No tienes idea lo que esa guitarra valia para mi ¡Kurt, confie en ti!- Blaine comenzaba a llorar, Kurt se sentía estupido.

-yo no quería

-¡pero lo hiciste! ¡Ya no esta!

-la encontrare- afirmo Kurt tratando de no llorar.

-es imposible Kurt, nunca mas la recuperare, olvidate de esa guitarra- Blaine cruzo sus brazos , su mirada era pesada y transmitia a Kurt panico -solo debias cuidarla Kurt, solo debías hacer eso ¡Kurt no era demasiado, hasta un niño lo podía hacer!

-es que...

-¡no quiero escuchar! ¡creí que era verdad! ¡solo observarla, solo eso Hummel!- Blaine estaba explotando, no paraba de gritar -¡porque me pasa esto a mi! ¿quien no puede cuidar una maldita guitarra?

-¡yo! ¡soy un estupido imbecil!- se grito Kurt enojado -¡mas que eso! No sirvo para nada, ¡para nada!- ambos guardaron silencio por casi un minuto entero, nada mas que sus pensamientos chocando y el ruido alrededor.

-no eres un imbecil, creeme, solo fue un descuido.- Blaine hablaba torpemente, se sentía culpable. No debio haberle hablado así a Kurt, lo adoraba y verlo así a causa suya le destrozo.

-No Blaine, se supone que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y te traicione así ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- Kurt gruño enfadado

-Tú no querias perderla... perdona por exagerar las cosas... es que, es el único regalo que mi papá me dio en la vida... solo eso.

-¿ves? Era importante y acabo de hecharlo a perder. Bueno para nada- se dijo a si mismo Kurt.

-Kurt, no digas eso. Mira estoy enojado, pero se que no era tu intensión, eso no significa que seas inutil. Kurt, te quiero, y no solo por eso digo que eres el mejor en muchas cosas, pero lo eres- Kurt sonrio por debajo.

-prometo comprarte otra, o recuperar esa, o ambas, perdoname- Kurt estaba apunto de quebrar en llanto, su voz lo evidenciaba.

-lo se, no te preocupes, lo haremos juntos ¿si? Ademas imagino que te dolio que alguien derrumbara nuestro muñeco...- dijo ahora observando la nieve y siendo mas blando.

-bueno, almenos existio- dijo Kurt decaído.

Blaine tomo la barbilla de Kurt, la direcciono hacía él y lo beso tiernamente.

-te quiero Kurt, sirves demasiado para el mundo, aunque aún no lo comprendas- Kurt sonrio y abrazo a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas.

-no tienes idea lo que agradezco tenerte de novio, te quiero.

-yo mas... mucho mas, tú eres mi muñeco de nieve.

 **Camcruzers! :D**

 **Nuevo capitulo! COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO! FAVORITO!**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará?**

 **¿Quién SERA RACHEL? ¿YA QUIEREN A ELLIOT?**

 ***** Aclaración, el chico tatuado del capitulo pasado no era Elliot, solo lo describi y por accidente salio parecido*

Los adoro y gracias por leer… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

* - ¡Kurt!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Blaine y ya revisandolo. La herida era fatal ¿como habia hecho eso?

* -¿ él te ha dicho que te ama?- le pregunto Pam aún mas retante

-No- respondio aun sin entender.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo sienten entonces.

* - No puedo ignorar que el novio de mi hijo es prostituto- Blaine abrio sus ojos al par de su boca.

-¿cómo lo sabes? Pam lo observaba fijamente -Mamá escucha.

* Y por la cabeza de Kurt paso repentinamente decirle "te amo" pero no sabía si era lo mejor ¿debía? ¿Era adecuado? ¿Blaine sabía lo que sentía? -yo te...


	19. Yo lo ame

CAPITULO 18

YO LO AME

-¿Quinn? ¡Quinn!- gritaba Sebastian por medio del celular -¿ese era tu gran plan?- la chica movio el celular para que este la viera a ella.

-Siempre tengo un plan B, ya veras- decía ella tratando de aparentar que no acababa de ser derrotada de nuevo.

-señorita...- le dijo timidamente el niño jalando su playera -¿me dará el dinero?- Quinn sonrio y se agacho.

-No hay tal dinero cariño- el pequeño parecia confundido -debes aprender a sobrevivir eb este mundo, esta es una prueba.

-¡Quinn!- le grito Sebastian por el telefono.

-pero, pero mi mamá lo necesita, tiene gripe y...

-entonces deja de jugar y trabaja- Quinn hablaba tan encantadoramente, así como se le habla a un recien nacido -anda, suerte- se puso de pie y camino en sentido contrario, dejando al niño estatico en su misma posición.

-¡Fabray, estas loca!- gritaba Sebastian, la chica rodo los ojos y miro la pantalla del celular para verlo a él -¿que diablos te costaba ayudarlo? ¡no todos son egoístas como tú! Es un niño inocente, no puede trabajar, hay que ayudarlo y...

-callate Sebastian, estamos aquí por una misión ¿acaso lo olvidas? Es lo único que importa.

-¡pues ya estoy dudando de ser parte de esto!- le grito irritado, y justo despues se quedo callado pebsando en lo que acababa de decir.

-¿estas dudando? Perdon, pero creí que eras mas fuerte.

-Quiero a Kurt, realmente lo quiero, y si él ama a Blaine... entonces...

-¡No! ¡No cedas! Estamos por lograrlo.

-Quinn, han ganado todo- le contradijo Sebastian -¿qué paso contigo? ¿porque esa actitud? ¿Porque eres prostituta?- Quinn se quedo callada, pero sus ojos se tornaron repentinamente rojos -puedes decirme si quieres.

-ya regrese linda- dijo Puck de pronto llegando y tocandole el hombro -encontre tu ensalada- Quinn guardo el celular en su bolso y se giro sonriendo.

-gracias, eres único- sonreía, pero se notaba tensa, triste.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Puck inquieto

-No, no... me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo, no te preocupes- Puck sonrio sin estar completamente convencido. De pronto noto un artefacto que le parecía familiar de algún sitio, la chica tenía una guitarra alado suyo.

-¿y esa guitarra?- Quinn la miro, y sin pensar demasiado hablo

-la encontre, ya estaba preguntando si alguien sabía de quien era.

-creo que...- Quinn comenzo a respirar mas rapido y mas profundo -¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Puck atendiendola y de nuevo preocupado.

-siento... siento...- seguia diciendo ella pausando sus palabras por grandes bocanadas de aire -que no puedo respirar.

-llamare al hospital- le aviso Puck sacando su celular.

-¡no!- grito ella -si los del centro de prostitución se enteran de que alguno esta en el hospital, significa de inmediato que algo hiciste mal, por lo que se toma como falta.

-¿Qué es una falta?- pregunto Puck, pero Quinn no hablo, si le daba miedo ser descubierta y castigada.

-solo ¿puedes traerme algo de tomar porfavor?

-¿segura que no quieres que llame al hospital?- Quinn asintio con la cabeza. Sebastian, que lo escuchaba todo desde el celular, sabía que se trataba de una actuación, que solo fingía estar enferma. Le preocupaba que tramaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Puck... Puck... ayudame- le decía ella dejandose caer al suelo, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tratando de no respirar demasiado para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡ayuda! ¡ayuda!- comenzo a gritar Noah con todas sus fuerzas, y agachandose para atenderla -¡ayuda!- muchas personas se acercaron, algunas tambien se agacharon y otras solo miraban -¿qué tiene?- les preguntaba él como si alguien le fuera a dar respuesta.

Xxx

-Kurt, cariño, hablame, ya te pedí perdón- le decía Blaine al castaño tomando su mano.

-es solo que... sigo sintiendome tonto. Yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón- Blaine miro a Kurt, y no lo dejo de hacer por largo rato -¿Qué?- le interrogo este al notar su penetrante mirada.

-Es solo que no puedo comprender como puedes ser tan perfecto- Kurt se ruborizo y rio.

-eres un cursi Anderson- le decía Kurt, Blaine solo sonrio.

-Nunca, nadie en mi vida... se había preocupado tanto de que estuviera molesto con él. A todos les importaba un comino lo que fuera de mi- Kurt sonrio de lado.

-Yo me muero si algun dia llegas a estar tan enojado conmigo que me dejes.

-Nunca, nada nos va a separar Kurt- Blaine tomo uno de los hombros de Kurt, y lo acerco, quería besarlo. Pero de pronto se escucho mucho ruido detras de ellos, ambos se giraron desconcertados.

Una gran cantidad de personas mirando el suelo. Blaine se levanto y corrio al lugar, todos parecian alarmados, pero primordialmente reconocio inmediatamente la voz de su primo pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Puck!- le gritaba haciendose paso -¡Puck!

-¡Blaine!- respondio -¡aquí! - Blaine siguio la voz, y llego. En el centro, y rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Quinn.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto confundido

-Se desmayo, ayudame, no puedo llevarla al hospital o la castigaran. Ayudame- Puck parecía mas angustiado de lo que lo hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Blaine se agacho, coloco su oído en su pecho.

-esta respirando, aunque muy lento y su corazon palpita- una parte de él no lo creía, pero tambien estaba alarmado.

-tu sabes dar respiración boca a boca, hazlo, porfavor- le pidio casi a punto de quebrar en llanto. Blaine dudo demasiado, o solo unos segundos, pero en ese momento parecían eternos.

-pero apenas y se hacerlo- dijo tratando de evitarlo.

-porfavor...- le insistía su primo -porfavor...

-yo lo hare- dijo de pronto Kurt llegando detras -se hacerlo bien- Puck asintio con la cabeza, Kurt se agacho un poco, pero fue jalado de vuelta por Blaine.

-No Kurt, no debes.

-Blaine, ella esta grave, debo salvarla- Kurt se solto del agarre de Blaine y se arrodillo, suspiro antes de inclinarse mas y hacer presion en su estomago y pulmones.

Algo andaba mal, y fueron solo segundos en los que Blaine se dio cuenta de que su guitarra estaba tirada a un lado de ellos. No la habían robado. Esto era una trampa.

-¡Kurt, no!- grito Blaine, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque la rubia ya había lanzado una patada a la espinilla del castaño, la cual hizo un gran resueno y mas aún al caer al suelo. Kurt grito demasiado fuerte.

-¡Kurt!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Blaine y ya revisandolo. La herida era fatal ¿como habia hecho eso?

-¡Kurt!- se escucho tambien gritar demasiado fuerte desde el celular que ahora estaba en el suelo. Blaine lo tomo y miro la pantalla, Sebastian estaba en ella.

-ustedes hicieron esto ¡maldito! ¡le hicieron daño a Kurt! ¡animales!- les grito Blaine.

-Blaine, yo no sabia que- decia Sebastian con un tono sumamente preocupado, pero que Blaine ignoro arrojando el telefono al suelo y rompiendolo.

-¿por que hiciste eso?- le regaño Quinn

-¡¿por que tu hiciste esto?! ¡estas loca! ¡loca!- Blaine estaba apunto de estallar, volteo a Kurt, estaba entre consciente e inconsciente -cariño... estaras bien- Blaine estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- demando saber Puck

-¡Que Quinn te esta utilizando para seguirnos!- Blaine no penso en sus palabras, no había tiempo para eso.

-eso no puede ser verdad- se oponia Puck -dime que no es verdad Quinn- la chica sonreia ¿acaso no sentia nada?

-es verdad, lo siento, yo quiero a Blaine- Puck sintio su alma derrumbarse, esta podia ser la primera vez que realmente se sentia traicionado ¿y porque con algo que amaba tanto?

-¡¿y en que mundo crees que te voy a querer si hiciste esto?!- Blaine estaba auforico, asi que sin mas tomo su telefono y llamo a emergencias.

-¡Blaine, no! Lo castigaran en el centro de prostitución- le advirtio Noah quitandole el telefono, Blaine dudo por unos segundos.

-Yo lo defendere- aseguro Blaine -solo diles que vengan por él- Puck seguia con el corazon roto, pero podía notar el dolor en su primo, el mismo que él tenía por Quinn. Kurt apenas abria los ojos y no hablaba, seguro al caer tambien se habia golpeado la cabeza.

-Bueno, necesito una ambulancia en central park- comenzo a decir Puck cuando atendieron a la llamada.

Quinn se alejo poco a poco, no sin antes tomar la guitarra de Blaine, y se fue. La gente seguía alrededor observando todo. Blaine sin soltar a Kurt, y este perdido.

Xxx

Tenia sueño, estaba cansado, se sentía fuera de sus cinco sentidos. Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero esto costo mas esfuerzo del necesario. Todo era borroso, tallo sus ojos, su vista se aclaraba. Solo logro ver un techo blanco ¿Donde estaba? No podia mover bien su cabeza, pero si alcanzaba a distinguir una ventana abierta. Giro al otro lado, había un peluche, entrecerro sus ojos para leer "Espero que te mejores. Te quiero. Tu siempre apoyo Noah Puckerman" sonrio, pero luego repacito en la nota... ¿Que te mejores? ¡maldita sea! ¡estaba en el hospital! ¿que dia era? ¿Cuanto habia estado dormido? ¡Seguro le castigarían! Trato de levantarse, pero su pierna dolio demasiado, dejandolo inmovil.

-No te preocupes, solo ha pasado un dia, aún tienes tiempo para llegar- Kurt alzo la vista, frente a el se aproximaba Pam Anderson -así que eres prostituto- Kurt abrio la boca nervioso, no sabía que hacer.

-Pam, yo...-

-llamame Señora Anderson- le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-señora Anderson- corrigio Kurt -yo estoy enamorado de Blaine, y tambien fue raro, pero...

-¿raro? Es extraño, bizarro, temible ¿crees que quiero eso para mi hijo?

-¿usted cree que que a mi me gusta ser prostituto? Es horrible, lloro todos los dias por ello. Cuando era niño me robaron y me violaron ¿cree que mis padres querían eso para mi? - Kurt queria llorar, no soportaba a las personas con prejuicios que no eran mas que cadenas que le atormentaban mas, pero en fin, así eran todos.

-es que no puedo comprender como es que paso todo esto.

-pues en primer lugar usted abandono a su hijo- Kurt la miro con coraje -él no se merecía eso, ¿sabe que? Puede querer que no estemos juntos, pero no sería la primera, ya hay personas que nos han querido separar y no lo han logrado.

-yo puedo hacerlo- le decía segura -mi hijo vale más, no quiero que este con alguien como tú.

-usted me quiso cuando me conocio, amable, caballeroso, servicial ¿eso se fue por el simple hecho de ser prostituto? Eso me parece egoísta. Porque hemos hecho todo, y ya medio de año de conocernos, no he permitido que algun otro hombre tome mi lugar por Blaine- Pam permanecia de brazos cruzados y observandolo con mala cara -Tú dices que no soy lo que esperabas para la pareja de tu hijo ¿no?

-Jamas lo seras- Kurt asintio

-Blaine, adicto al sexo, grosero, desordenado, egoísta, hipocrita, flojo, interesado... alguien que todas las chicas hermosas quieren como esposo.

-¿a que va todo esto?- pregunto Pam

-Nadie se hubiera apiadado de Blaine ni en lo mas minimo- Kurt se levanto con trabajo de su camilla, un dolor en la pierna le invadio -pero adivine- recalco con fuerza las siguientes palabras -yo lo ame.

Pam torcio la boca -¿le has dicho que lo amas?- pregunto como saliendose del tema.

-No...- dijo un poco apenado -estoy esperando el momento ideal.

-¿él te ha dicho que te ama?- le pregunto Pam aún mas retante

-No- respondio aun sin entender.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo sienten entonces.

-o que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para esperar- Kurt le desafiaba, y no se arrepentia -queremos tener éxito en nuestra relación- el chico suspiro tratando de calmarse -escuche señora Anderson, podre aun no haberselo dicho a Blaine, o podra no creerme. Pero lo amo con toda mi alma, daría todo por él ¿eso no es lo que importa?- Pam se quedo callada, Kurt estaba ganando -Blaine la necesita, no deje de apoyarlo por esto, porfavor.

Pam vio honestidad en Kurt, sin embargo era dificil, no podía asimilarlo -lo pensare- fue todo lo que dijo, pero al final fue mejor de lo que Kurt se esperaba.

-¡Kurt...- gritaba Blaine entrando al cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver a Pam -¿mamá?- pregunto nervioso -¿qué haces aquí?

-una chica rubia me lo conto todo- ambos chicos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Quinn estaba llegando a su nivel maximo de paciencia.

-Ignora lo que te dijo- le pidio Blaine.

-No puedo ignorar que el novio de mi hijo es prostituto- Blaine abrio sus ojos al par de su boca.

-¿cómo lo sabes? Pam lo observaba fijamente -Mamá escucha.

-Primero tengo que aceptar la idea de que seas gay, y ahora tengo que aceptar que te gustan los prostitutos.

-Primero, no me gustan los chicos, me gusta él chico. Segundo, no me gustan los prostitutos, me gusta él prostituto- Kurt sonrio levemente -Creí que habias cambiado... pero sigues siendo como antes- Blaine rodeo a su madre y llego a Kurt, que estaba de pie un poco erguido -cariño, debemos irnos antes de que se acabe tu tiempo de llegada. Los doctores dijeron que estas bien y ya me dieron lo necesario para atenderte los proximos dias.

-Sigo aqui- aviso su madre sin recibir respuesta.

-Yo te llevo- dijo Blaine cruzando su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Kurt y cargandolo. El castaño rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine -siento mucho lo que esa desgraciada te hizo.

-no te preocupes por eso- Quiza era solo para desafiarla, pero se acerco y beso a Blaine tiernamente, aunque a mitad del beso se perdio y salio de la realidad. Asi era cada momento con él. Al final solo oyeron el cerrarse de la puerta, Pam habia salido del lugar -siento mucho que tu mamá no lo comprenda.

-¿y quien va a comprenderlo? Debemos aceptar que nuestra relación es rara y muy pocos nos veran como normales, somos algo inusual- Kurt borro la pequeña sonrisa que se habia formado en su rostro -te quiero- le dijo juntando su frente con la de Kurt.

Y por la cabeza de Kurt paso repentinamente decirle "te amo" pero no sabía si era lo mejor ¿debía? ¿Era adecuado? ¿Blaine sabía lo que sentía? -yo... te quiero- maldita sea, se sentía estúpido.

Blaine comenzó a caminar, demasiado rápido y sin sospechar nada de lo que Kurt tenía en su mente. Salio del hospital y subio a Kurt a un taxi, este los llevo hasta fuera del centro de prostitución, pero a una calle mas alejado. Blaine cargo de nuevo a Kurt, no quería que se lastimara. Como era de costumbre, entro por la puerta de atrás, y aunque esta era prohibida para los prostitutos no le importo. Entro con Kurt en sus brazos, y esto causo curiosidad en muchos de los oficiales, pero no se opusieron, además de que ambos chicos los ignoraron. Lo importante era que Kevin no se diera cuenta. Ya subía las escaleras, estaban a solo unos pasos.

Y lo más inoportuno paso. Kevin, el líder, caminaba hacia ellos y los observo fijamente, quedándose quieto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto molesto.

El corazón de Blaine se freno, no tenía idea que hacer, no podía delatar a Kurt. Así que el castaño hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo dirigio hacía él, plantando un muy apasionado beso, demasiado a decir verdad, introduciéndose más y más, recorriendo con su lengua cada extremo de los labios de su novio, y no freno la velocidad hasta segundos después.

-tendremos sexo ¿algún problema?- dijo Kurt indiferente.

-¿seguros que eso es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto sin convencerse –tengo un detector de mentiras- confirmo molesto, y esta vez Kurt se puso nervioso.

-¡chicos, los he estado esperando!- Sebastian salió por detrás de todos y se acerco a Blaine para besar su mejilla, cosa que desconcertó a ambos –andando, no puedo esperar- decía emocionado.

-¿esperar para que?- pregunto Kevin

-vamos a hacer un trio- decía Sebastian -¿verdad?- Kurt y Blaine asintieron con la cabeza

-de acuerdo, que se diviertan- dijo por fin llendose el jefe, y justo cuando desaparecio todos suspiraron.

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Sebastian riendo, pero ambos chicos de frente a él lo vieron mas que enojados .

-¿por qué?- Blaine le pregunto -¿por qué llegar al nivel de lastimar a Kurt?

-Chicos, créanme, yo no lo sabía, no sabía que planeaba Quinn, y enserio estoy muy, muy arrepentido- la voz de Sebastian sonaba triste, pero Blaine no estaba dispuesto a ablandarse –Se que no me creeran, no me lo merezco, pero estoy dispuesto a ganarme su confianza, ya no los intentare separar, este no soy yo, y no soporto seguir así, enserio, lo lamento- Sebastian se acerco a Kurt y lo miro a los ojos –Realmente te quiero Kurt, pero si Blaine te hace feliz… no puedo intervenir más, haré todo por que estes bien- el castaño sonrió, sabía que decía la verdad. Kurt se pudo en pie con las fuerzas que pudo.

-Te creo- dijo directamente –por que te conocí realmente aquel mes que me diste tu ayuda, se que ese eres tú, y enserio espero que puedas encontrar alguien que te ame como te lo mereces- Sebastian se sonrojo un poco, y Kurt abrazo a Sebastian tiernamente, con todas sus fuerzas y cariño.

-¿crees que podamos ser amigos?- le pregunto Sebastian –de ambos- dijo ahora viendo a Blaine y separándose.

-para mi, si, con mucho gusto- contesto Kurt, y luego fijo su mirada en su novio, que no parecía muy feliz.

-no lo se- dijo Blaine francamente –tengo que pensarlo.

-claro, lo entiendo- Sebastian sonrió –si me disculpan, tengo que ir a amenazar a cierta rubia de que los deje en paz, además de que seguro ustedes quieren hacer esas cosas cursis de parejas- ambos rieron ligeramente –nos vemos… gracias por aceptar mis disculpas- Sebastian camino fuera del pasillo, y camino directo a la habitación de Quinn.

Se sentía libre y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Hola Fabray, renuncio, ahora soy del lado de Kurt y Blaine, no te atrevas a volver a tratar de separarlos, okay adiós- dijo rápido y llendose.

-¡¿Qué?!- escucho gritar a la chica, así que regreso.

-lo que escuchaste, Quinn, estas mal de la cabeza, y se que seguro no amas a Blaine, por que lo dejarías ser feliz, algún dia te enamoraras y lo descubrirás- y se volvió a ir, sin escuchar todo aquello que comenzó a gritarle.

Realmente le había dolido ver a Kurt sufrir, no soportaba comportarse así, y al dia siguiente le iría a pedir disculpas de nuevo, hasta hacerse su amigo, por que solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Xxx

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el chico de cabello bien peinado asustado.

-No se, solo se junto mucha gente ayer por la noche y ahora están investigando, no saben ni siquiera quienes fueron- contesto Rachel debido a unas redes de seguridad en central park –todos dicen que no tienen ni idea de quienes sean.

-bueno, gracias a Dios que estas bien- el chico la abrazo.

-enserio, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estes aquí conmigo Elliot- el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-así me educaron mis padres, ya sabes como son de exigentes, aunque costo que me dejaran venir.

-sabes cuan desconfiados son por la seguridad- afirmo Rachel ya separada de él.

-lo sé, y no es su culpa ¿Dónde esta Finn?- pregunto Elliot dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba sola

-fue a conocer a un chico que conocio online, dice que se hicieron buenos amigos.

-con que no sea Jonathan- dijo Elliot molesto. Su novio lo había engañado varias veces, pero no se lo había contado a nadie.

-si no confias en tu novio ¿por qué sigues con él?

-no hay nadie que quiera más- contesto aparentemente seguro.

-o quizá solo no lo conoces aún- Rachel ilumino sus ojos, eso le daba confianza.

-Puede ser…- y que Elliot dudará de su relación ya era un gran progreso –no se, puedo sentir que algo grande esta por pasar.

 **CAMCRUZERS!  
Hola! :D**

 **Gracias por leer! Dejen su fav y comentario!**

 **¿Qué DICEN ACERCA DE LO QUE VIENE? :o**

 **COSAS INTENSAS EMPIEZAN!**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 ***Esta vez no hay adelantos porque no xD***


	20. Nunca me dejes

CAPITULO 19

Nunca me dejes

-buenos dias oficial- saludo cordialmente Sebastian entrando a la oficina de Blaine. Habían pasado dias desde que Kurt estuvo en el hospital y el chico no había parado de tratar de ser su amigo. Blaine ya comenzaba a encariñarse con el chico, pero no lo demostraba ya que quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-buenos dias- le saludo indiferente -¿necesitas algo?

-Que me permita darle una sorpresa- Sebastian sonrio divertido.

-¿Que clase de sorpresa?- Sebastian salio por unos segundos y luego solo asomo la cabeza.

-¿listo?- Blaine lo miraba confundido -tomare eso como un si- y despues entro por completo, en sus manos una guitarra que aunque era un poco vieja era valiosa, Sebastian rio por el rostro perplejo de Blaine -Toma, creo que es tuyo- la entrego a Blaine, este seguia sin creerlo.

-¿pero... como...?- Blaine la observaba sin hacer nada mas.

-La robe a Quinn, no fue dificil- Blaine suspiro y miro a Sebastian.

-Gracias- le dijo con sus ojos humedos -enserio admiro todo lo que estas haciendo. Digo, si la situación fuera alreves y Kurt te hubiera elegido a ti, no sería tan bueno contigo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Pero no lo menciones, si duele- señalo sin dejar de sonreir Sebastian.

-Claro, claro, lo siento- hablo sintiendose mal -pero te has ganado mi amistad- Sebastian lo miro feliz.

-¿enserio? ¡gracias a Dios por la guitarra!

-No fue solo la guitarra- aclaro Blaine -por todo, se que si algun dia yo falto... tu cuidaras de Kurt.

-te prometo que así sera. Hablando de eso, tengo un plan- Blaine fruncio el ceño -para hacer que Quinn los deje en paz- Blaine puso atención, Sebastian penso un poco antes de hablar -debemos enamorarla, pero enserio, hacer que se enamore de alguien- Blaine abrio los ojos como platos, era buena idea.

-¿pero de quien?

-no se, quien sea... ¡ese chico Puck que salio con ella!

-¿mi primo?- Blaine analizo la situacion, estaría también ayudando a Noah, y quiza, solo quiza Quinn cambiaría -parece buena idea ¿pero como se empieza?

-Un chico normal que ha estado con muchas prostitutas... y una prostituta... parece imposible que dos personas así lleguen a enamorarse ¿no?- Blaine rio -es sencillo, cuentame ¿como es que tú y Kurt terminaron juntos?- Blaine suspiro, parecía complicado.

-Pues primero, a regaña dientes pasabamos tiempo juntos debido a mi trabajo, apesar de peleas y enojos y que no nos soportabamos, quisieramos o no... nos conocimos- era lindo recordar como había surgido todo.

-Hay que forzar que esten juntos, quieran o no- Sebastian estiro su mano a Blaine -¿somos un equipo?- el ojimiel sonrio y tomo su mano.

-Lo somos. Pero dejando esto de lado, hablemos de ti. ¿Como te gustan los hombres?- Sebastian rio.

-creo que... seguros de si mismos, apuestos, valientes... Solo necesito alguien que me ame...- Blaine noto tristeza en Sebastian, tomo su mano.

-lo encontrarás, lo garantizo- Sebastian sonrió

-no quiero preocuparme por eso. Digo, soy prostituto, es mucha suerte si logras encontrar el amor y luego mantenerlo- Blaine torcio la boca, tenía razón en retrospectiva.

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien- Blaine lo animo tomándole la mano y dándole una honesta sonrisa

-eres asombroso Blaine, perdón por creer que querías hacerle daño a Kurt.

-Oh, no te preocupes, eso me dice que realmente lo quieres y eso me importa- Sebastian sonrio, Blaine camino a la puerta –andando, que tenemos una misión amigo- Amigo, esa palabra sonaba bien.

Sebastian lo siguió, se sentía mejor ser parte de este equipo. Y desde ese momento iba a tratar de ser mejor persona con todos, compensando sus errores.

Xxx

El chico alto toco el timbre. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y cuadros, estaba nervioso, froto sus manos. La puerta fue abierta, frente suyo el chico que bien conocía y con quien había estado hablando en línea.

-¿Finn Hudson?- pregunto el chico de mohicana

-¿Noah Puckerman?- pregunto Finn, el otro asintió.

-¡Wow es genial por fin poder conocerte!- Puck abrazo al chico –tantos meses hablando por internet.

-si, al fin pude venir, ya sabes, por mi novia y la universidad- Noah invento a Finn a pasar, este acepto. Caminaron juntos a la sala.

-¿Cómo vas con todo eso?- le pregunto sabiendo acerca de sus problemas.

-ella no sospecha nada, cree que nuestra relación es perfecta… pero es esa imagen en mi mente que no me deja creer lo mismo- Finn había estado dudando demasiado acerca de su relación con su novia Rachel, ya que había conocido a una chica recientemente que le había gustado, no quería engañarla, pero tampoco sabía si era porque la amaba o porque simplemente se consideraría como algo malo, pensaba seriamente terminar con ella sea cual fuese la razón.

-creo que si tienes alguien que te adore tanto y puedas estas con ella, deberías valorarla más.

-No lo entiendes, ella es irritante la mayor parte del tiempo, cree que es una estrella, la mejor de todas.

-¿y tú que piensas de eso?- Finn lo analizo unos segundos -¿cómo fue que te metiste en esta relación desde un inicio?- el chico sonrio, era increíble recordar.

-empezo desde que eramos niños, vivíamos juntos en Canada, éramos vecinos. Recuerdo bien a una familia que era y es muy conocida… una navidad hicieron una convivencia para toda la comunidad, invitaron a todos, nadie se negó, ya que ellos eran muy amables y respetuosos. Nos juntamos varios niños para jugar un rato con la nieve, fue una noche hermosa, y recuerdo que ella estaba siempre alado de otro niño, no le dejaba de tomar la mano, eran mejores amigos y ella era tímida. También recuerdo una pequeña niña rubia que quería ser mi amiga, pero yo por alguna razón no dejaba de observar a esa castaña de cabello largo. Me acerque y pregunte por su nombre… de ahí nos hicimos amigos, y a pesar de pasar por cosas difíciles, ya que perdió a su amigo, estuvimos juntos. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria le pedi ser mi novia.

-es una hermosa historia, no comprendo como alguien más te puede gustar después de todo eso.

-Quiza no me gusta, pero ¿sabes? Una vida con solo Rachel… comienzo a pensar que quizá no estamos destinados a estar juntos- Finn suspiro y miro sus manos –hoy terminare con ella al llegar a casa. Muchas gracias por escucharme.

-es mejor así que con mensajes por Facebook- ambos rieron levemente –avisame como sale todo.

-claro… ahora es tu turno ¿Cómo vas con Quinn?-Puck le había contado a Finn acerca de su relación con Quinn, que le ignoraba y que le habia invitado a una cita en central park, cita que termino siendo una trampa

-hay algo que no te dije de Quinn- Puck se armo de valor, era algo difícil de decir –su trabajo… es algo complicado.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es prostituta- dijo directamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos –una larga historia- Finn se quedo callado por un buen rato, era necesario procesar.

-bueno… pues entonces hay que llamarla.

-¡no! ¿estas loco? Ella me odia.

-hay que hacer que te deje de odiar entonces, eso no pasara por arte de magia- justo en ese momento el telefono de Puck comenzó a sonar.

-disculpa- dijo contestando la llamada –¿hola?

-¡Puck! Soy Blaine ¿cómo estas? Que bien, necesito que llames a Quinn para que vaya a tu casa, bien, gracias.

-espera espera Blaine- le pidió –mas despacio ¿por qué?

-debemos lograr que se enamore de ti, ella no puede rechazar ir a tu casa o será castigada.

-No quiero obligarla a enamorarse de mi- dijo enojado y en voz alta.

-pero tampoco podemos dejar esto sin hacer nada- Puck torcio la boca, Finn también escuchaba todo.

-¿pero que debo hacer? ¿volvernos a besar y que mañana se vaya, así como siempre?

-Ella ama tus besos, la escuche decircelo a su diario- Puck se sonrojo –entonces evita eso, no dejes que se enamore de ellos, si no de ti. Escucha con atención Puckerman, tu ya me salvaste, me toca a mi. Llamala hoy, y quédate en tu cuarto, dejala a ella en la sala, no le hables, no la busques, deja que se aburra.

-¿eso de que servirá?

-solo hazlo, y veras que conforme pasen las noches las cosas se irán dando, creeme.

-Que te haya funcionado a ti con Kurt no significa que pase conmigo.

-Exacto, tu tienes ventaja, porque tu quieres a Quinn, en mi caso con Kurt ninguno tenía idea de que terminaríamos juntos- Puck se quedo pensando, Finn le sonreía alado animándolo a hacerlo -¿aceptas entonces?

Xxx

-Finn ya no ha estado mucho con nosotros- dijo Elliot dando el ultimo bocado a su helado, se encontraba con Rachel en su local.

-Oh, es que esta muy ocupado viendo en que universidad estará, es por eso- dijo segura, pero Elliot dudaba.

-como sea, me debo ir, mis papas llamaran hoy en la noche, estoy ansioso, hace meses que no los veo y los extraño.

-seguro ellos a ti, ya sabes como son de sobreprotectores.

-pero bueno, tienen una razón, así que disfrútalos, ya que audicionaremos para NYADA y vendremos a vivir a Nueva York y…

-Rachel, Rachel, para, aún no se si entrare a NYADA.

-pero es lo que tu quieres.

-Si, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, se que eso les destrozaría, quizá una escuela en Canada…

-Ellos entienden que amas la música, no se opondrán.

-Debo pensarlo-dijo seriamente –nos vemos mañana- se despidió besando la mejilla de su mejor amiga y saliendo del lugar.

No quería herir a sus padres alejándose de ellos por años, sabía que les dolería, y no quería hacer eso. Pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de tener éxito en la vida, ¿qué si se volvía famoso? Así como siempre soño.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que de pronto choco contra un chico, haciendo que ambos calleran por lados contrarios. Se levanto rápido y ayudo al otro a incorporarse de nuevo, que iba acompañado de alguien más.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repitió nervioso, ya que noto que le costaba levantarse.

-no pasa nada, es solo que estoy herido de mi pierna por un accidente reciente- y Elliot miro su rostro, blanco, cabello castaño, ojos particulares… -no te preocupes.

-enserio lo lamento…- Elliot hizo señal para que dijera su nombre

-Kurt- le respondió, algo que trajo malos recuerdos a Elliot a pesar de no haberlo vivido -¿y tú?

-Elliot- respondio tambien él -Elliot... de nuevo lo siento.

-no te preocupes Elliot- decía Kurt de nuevo.

-amo como eres tan compasivo- le decía el chico de alado haciendo a Kurt sonrojar, y beso su mejilla.

-oh, él es mi novio Blaine- dijo Kurt presentandolo.

-un placer Blaine- Elliot estiro su brazo y Blaine lo tomo.

-igualmente- y despues de esto, Blaine rodeo con su brazo la cadera de Kurt y lo acerco mas, algo que le parecio lindo a Elliot, pero al mismo tiempo le dieron... celos. Jonathan, su novio, jamas le decia cosas lindas o mimaba, todo era sexo o excitarse.

-hacen una linda pareja- dijo Elliot sin dudarlo, era verdad.

-gracias- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-bueno, un placer conocerlos, pero llevo prisa.

-a ti Elliot- dijo Kurt como sin querer dejarlo ir, algo le unía a él -¿cuál es tu apellido?- pregunto curioso.

Elliot estaba apunto de contestar, pero en ese instante vio detrás de ellos a unos chicos besarse apasionadamente, entrecerró los ojos… no podía ser, no otra vez. Se abrió paso entre ambos molesto y se coloco junto a la pareja que se besaba.

-¡¿Jonathan?!- grito desesperado, haciendo que la chica se separara -¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-Elliot… yo- hablaba un tanto nervioso –pues… estaba en una fiesta y esta chica me parecio atractiva- Elliot abrió la boca ofendido.

-¡explicate!

-eso es todo, cariño, te prometo que llegando a casa podremos besarnos todo lo que quieras. Mientras tanto déjame disfrutar- Jonathan comenzó a besar de nuevo a la chica, y esta continuaba como si nada.

-¡Jonathan!- gritó aún mas fuerte y jalándolo -¡ya no lo soporto!

-¿de qué hablas ahora?- pregunto de mala gana

-¡he soportado tus infidelidades cientos de veces! ¡ya no mas! ¡ya no mas! ¡no soy un objeto! ¡alguien mejor que tú me merece!- Jonathan comenzó a reir .

-Entonces terminamos, quien te quiera, hay muchos mejor que tú, ahora déjame en paz- y volvió a besar a la mujer. Elliot gruño para si mismo y comenzó a caminar rápido en otra dirección.

Comenzó a llorar, su corazón estaba roto, lo amaba, lo amaba y estaba dejándolo ¿debía volver? No, se mantuvo firme aunque le doliera.

-Elliot… espera- le decía Kurt siguiéndolo.

-dejame solo- dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Elliot, podemos ayudarte, ese desgraciado no te merece, tienes razón, no dejes que te derrumben- Elliot de detuvo, respiro.

-Gracias Kurt, espero verte pronto- y ahora corrió, lo mas rápido que pudo alejándose de todos aquellos que habían visto la escena.

Llego a su departamento, y se dejo caer al suelo en un mar de lagrimas. Se sentía patético, solo, como un objeto. No sabía si alguna vez podría conocer a alguien que le quisiera de nuevo ¿y si s quedaba solo toda la vida? Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente.

De pronto sono el telefono, seguro era su familia, así que junto todo su animo y se levanto para contestar. Suspiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿hola?

-ammm… ¿hola, Blaine?

-No… soy Elliot ¿quién habla?

-oh lo siento, soy Sebastian Smythe, creo que marque mal el número.

-Si, aquí no hay ningún Blaine- Elliot comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo.

-¿señor, esta bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, yo solo, nada, perdón- Elliot trataba de respirar, pero no contenía sus quejidos.

-¿necesita ayuda?

-No, una situación personal, es todo.

-¿seguro que no quieres hablar con alguien?

-¡dejame en paz! ¡¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi vida?!- Elliot volvió a llorar, y se sintió mal casi de inmediato –perdoname, es solo que, perdóname.

-No me pidas perdón, puedes pedirme disculpas si quieres. La palabra perdón es algo fuerte que muchas veces no le decimos a nuestra familia o a alguien que se lo merece, pero si a desconocidos- Elliot se calmo un poco, era un bonito pensamiento.

-debo irme Sebastian- dijo Elliot tratando de colgar.

-Cuidate, y si necesitas ayuda ya tienes mi número registrado.

-Gracias- dijo honestamente, y termino con la llamada. Quizá había servido, estaba mas tranquilo.

El telefono volvió a sonar, y contesto.

-¿hola?

-¡hola hijo, como estas!- le grito su madre emocionada -¡tanto de no oír tu voz! ¡una semana! ¿te has cuidado? ¿pones seguro a tu departamento? ¿no hablas con extraños?

-no mamá, no hablo con extraños, y si, aseguro el lugar, junto a Rachel y Finn.

-¿no ibas a vivir con Jonathan?- Elliot de callo su cabeza.

-Ya no somos pareja.

-oh… lo siento mucho. Pero es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de que mereces alguien mejor- Elliot sonrio ligeramente ¿enserio era tan obvio que su relación estaba detinada al fracaso?

-gracias mamá, los amo, los extraño tanto…

-Nosotros también hijo, eres nuestro tesoro mas preciado

Xxx

-Quinn, hola- dijo Puck dejando entrar a la chica rubia a su departamento

-no me hables, sabes que no quiero nada contigo, y sol vine por que estoy obligada a hacerlo. Vengo por una sola razón y es tener sexo, así que adelante.

Quinn tomo el cuello de Puck y lo acerco, comenzó a besarlo, se adentro más y más, cosa que comenzó a excitar al otro, se movía seductoramente y metio astutamente su pierna en la entrepierna del otro, haciendo que cediera mucho más rápido. Quinn lo guio al sillón, y se dejo caer ahí. Continuaron besándose, y Quinn comenzó a quitarle su camiseta, la tiro al suelo y ella misma se quito la suya, quedándose solamente con el sostén. Puck la miro, le gustaba tenerla ahí, poder besarla y hacer el amor… pero sabía que ella no lo veía así. Con todo su esfuerzo se aparto y corrió al otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto molesta -¡ven y hazme el amor!

-¡esto no es amor Fabray! Solo me quieres para sexo, y no dudo que quieras a Blaine por lo mismo.

-¿disculpa?

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿por qué eres así de egoísta? Te quiero demasiado, ¡no se porque pero lo hago! Así que escúchame Quinn, tú te quedaras aquí toda la noche, yo me ire a mi cuarto.

-¿me dejaras aquí sola? ¡¿de qué sirve entonces que este aquí?!

-averígualo- Puck entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con Quinn pero la rechazaría, quería tener éxito, quizá funcionaría, quizá.

Xxx

-Elphaba, en aquí, es hora de dormir- la perrita , que ya era de un tamaño considerable, camino hasta Kurt y se dejo caer en su cama- eso es, duerme, descansa…- Kurt salio del cuarto, como si acabase de dormir a su hijo.

-ella nos extraña, Puck la cuida bien, pero yo también la extraño- dijo Blaine desde la sala, Kurt se acerco, aún caminaba un poco lento por su dolor en la pierna. Llego hasta él y se sento a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿enserio quieres seguir trabajando en ese horrible lugar? Por que si quieres puedes renunciar… se cuan presionado has estado por el trabajo de tu padre.

-Kurt, prefiero estar contigo y cuidarte- Blaine lo abrazo fuerte -¿Qué tienes?

-Sigo pensando en ese chico, Elliot, de hace unas horas… su maldito novio lo engaño, y además se lo restregó ¿Quién puede ser así?

-Yo no comprendo como es que las parejas de nuestra edad cambian de novio cada mes, ¿qué nunca quieren verdaderamente a ninguno de ellos? Es confuso porque quizá ninguna relación es tan fuerte como la nuestra- Kurt rio.

-hay algo de él que me hizo quererlo ¿sabes? Debo volverlo a encontrar y ayudarlo.

-adoro como eres con la gente, tan dulce, tan humilde, pero a la vez tan recto y fuerte. Eres mi complemento.

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera prostituto?- Blaine miro extrañado a Kurt –tu mamá nos apoyaría… Quinn no nos molestaría… seríamos felices, podríamos pensar en…- pero se detuvo.

-¿en qué?- Kurt se acerco mas a Blaine.

-nada, olvídalo.

-dime- le pidió besando su cabello –anda ¿si?- Kurt suspiro.

-una familia- se sentía tonto, ni siquiera sabía si Blaine había pensado en algo así –podríamos pensar en una familia- Blaine torció su boca.

-Si no fueras prostituto, jamás te hubiera conocido, sería el mismo de antes, principalmente yo soy feliz, demasiado de estar abrazándote ahora ¿tú no?

-No me mal entiendas, claro que lo soy, pero aveces me pregunto si algún dia te artaras de mi.

-Kurt, como ya te he dicho, no somos como los demás. No tienes idea como me emociona la idea de formar una familia contigo- Kurt sonrio nervioso –pero aún si eso no llegara a pasar te seguiría…- por la cabeza de Blaine paso decirle que lo amaría siempre, que lo amaba demasiado, pero no se atrevió –te seguiría queriendo- era un tonto, debía haberlo dicho.

-Nunca me dejes Blaine, porfavor, te necesito hoy y el resto de mi vida- Kurt se acurruco mas en Blaine, y este dejo caer su cabeza en la de Kurt.

-Nunca, lo prometo- pero por alguna razón Blaine tenía ese pequeño sentir de que no podría ser así.

 **HOLA CAMCRUZERS! :D**

 **Siento retrasarme, ya entre a la escuela y estoy haciendo Wicked y me ha quitado tiempo. Pero NO DEJARE DE SUBIR CAPITULOS, y menos tratare de atrasarme. Mil disculpas, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado, me importa demasiado que lo lean y me den su fav y comenten C:**

 **Los adoro! Gracias por todo!**

 **AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

 ***-Blaine es mi hijo, y no me importa lo que quiera hacer de su vida, lo sigo queriendo. Así que si me permites, quiero intentar ser tu amiga Kurt.**

 ***-¡no! ¡no puede haber pasado! ¡olvida el maldito beso Puckerman!- grito Quinn saliendo de la casa.**

 ***-¿Elliot? ¿eres tú?- pregunto el chico emocionado**

 **-¿Sebastian?**

 ***Rachel miro bien la foto, seco sus lagrimas para aclarar su visión… ¡era él! ¡era Kurt! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?!**

 ***-te amo- Kurt se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y cayeron juntos al agua.**

 ***-¿hola?- pregunto Kurt contestando su telefono que hacía meses no sonaba**

 **-Hola- dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea , así como solían hacerla todos, llena de pasión, una pasión fingida–ven a mi casa hoy dulzura, te espero- por unos meses Kurt había olvidado lo que significaba ser prostituto.**


	21. Te amo

CAPITULO 20

Te amo

Quinn jugaba con su cabello, con sus uñas. Estaba mas que aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, caminaba y se tiraba al suelo, pero nada funcionaba. Llevaba días y días llendo a casa de Puck, y este lo único que hacía era meterse a su cuarto e ignorarla por completo. Había tratado de besarlo siempre cuando llegaba, pero este la esquivaba y la dejaba allí. Ya conocía la sala de memoria, y aveces dormía, pero otras no podía, el sillón era muy incomodo para eso.

Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba almenos interactuar con alguien.

Estaba cansada de estar sola, no solo ahora, si no también en toda su vida, no tenía nadie. Quiza se lo había ganado, pero tenía una explicación.

Rendida se puso de pie, camino al cuarto de Puck, y después de pensarlo demasiado toco la puerta.

-¿si?- pregunto la voz de adentro.

-¿no tienes algo que pueda hacer?- pregunto desesperada.

-puedes entrar y hablar conmigo- Quinn rodo los ojos, ya entendía a que iba todo esto.

-No, no caere en tu trampa- se alejo, pero su aburrimiento era tal que su cabeza y cuello dolían. No tenía opción, regreso, y con todo su esfuerzo abrió la puerta –solamente porque estoy cansada de estar sola- dijo Quinn avanzando hasta Puck que estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio con su computadora, tomo asiento en la cama.

-¿cómo estas Quinn?- pregunto casualmente Puck, pero fue sumamente extraño para la chica, nadie le preguntaba eso.

-eso no te importa- le repugno fastidiada –si vamos a hablar que sea de algo interesante o que no me haga odiarte más- Puck asintió, mordio su labio.

-¿Qué música te gusta?- Quinn lo pensó por unos momentos.

-creo que… amo a Adele- encogio sus hombros –me encantas sus canciones tristes- Puck quería preguntarle por que, pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callado.

-también me encanta su música- dijo Puck sonriendo –creo que tu y yo podríamos tener mas en común de lo que imaginas- y esta vez Quinn se quedo callada.

Xxx

-solo ire a comprar el cable y regreso- le decía Blaine apresurado y poniéndose su sueter.

-Aún queda tiempo Blaine, ve tranquilo- si bien no era muy temprano, debían llegar a cierta hora al centro de prostitución.

-No tardo- el cargador de su computadora había dejado de funcionar y correría por otro.

-ve con cuidado- le dijo Kurt besándole la mejilla antes de que saliera disparado por la puerta.

Kurt mientras tanto, se dispuso a limpiar la casa. Ya había tomado la escoba cuando el timbre sono, quizá Blaine había olvidado algo, abrió la puerta.

-¿señora Anderson?- pregunto de inmediato al ver a Pam frente suyo

-Kurt- respondió ella.

-¿qué esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunto molesto.

-¿tú que estas haciendo aquí? ¿no deberías estar donde sea que se alojen ustedes prostitutos?- Kurt giro los ojos.

-Debo estar ahí en un par de horas, paso algunas noches aquí, como cualquier persona normal.

-pero no eres normal- Kurt quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero lo considero demasiado infantil, así que resistio.

-no, no soy normal, soy diferente, y eso me hace especial- dijo orgulloso.

-¿qué es el amor?- Kurt se desconcertó –contéstame, para ti ¿qué es el amor?- Kurt fruncio el ceño, pero aún así contesto.

-Amar es dejar de lado prejuicios y entregarte a alguien por completo, darle tu corazón, tu confianza, lo mas blando de ti- Pam cruzo los brazos y se acerco a Kurt.

-Kurt, solo quiero una cosa- decía estando a punto de llorar, eso era mas que evidente –que me prometas que nunca vas a hacerle daño a mi hijo, que esta cosa de la prostitución no dañe a Blaine, que no tengas sexo con otro hombre, que le seas fiel tanto física como emocionalmente… que si es verdad que lo amas… que realmente le entregues todo lo que acabas de decirme- Kurt pudo notar el trabajo que le costaba a Pam decir todo esto.

-Lo prometo, mas que eso señora Anderson, tratare de darle a Blaine la mejor vida de todas.

-porfavor, compensa el error que yo cometí, hazlo feliz a pesar de que lo yo permiti que sufriera por años- Kurt sonrió, Pam amaba a Blaine, y a pesar de que sus creencias eran diferentes estaba arriesgándolo todo con tan de recuperar su perdón.

-Usted también hágalo, demuéstrele cuanto lo ama, recuerdeselo dia y noche porque nunca sabe cuando será la última vez.

-y… ¿eso no aplicaría también para ti?- Kurt torcio la boca, en parte tenía razón, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

-Quiza… Dios, señora Anderson yo..

-Llamame Pam- y esa simple oración fue un gran peso fuera para Kurt.

-Pam… yo lo amo demasiado, pero no se que hacer, cuando, como se lo digo- Kurt negó con la cabeza –ignore eso, no se porque se lo digo a usted, es mi problema.

-Blaine es mi hijo, y no me importa lo que quiera hacer de su vida, lo sigo queriendo. Así que si me permites, quiero intentar ser tu amiga Kurt- el chico sonrió –y eso involucra ayudarte… si realmente quieres que sea especial, tengo un plan- Pam sonrio y tomo la mano de Kurt, introduciéndolo a la casa y comenzando a hablar emocionada.

Esta escena siempre la había imaginado con una bella chica, la novia de Blaine, pero justo ahora no resultaba tan incomodo hacerlo con un chico, ya que Kurt reaccionaba mejor que su fantasía de mujer ideal. No estaba segura, le seguía causando cierto horror, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

Pam se fue antes de que Blaine regresara, Kurt estaba emocionado y nervioso, pero trato de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Blaine llego, y así fue, porque el ojimiel no sospecho nada.

Xxx

-hola Sebastian- le saludo Blaine entrando a su cuarto.

-hola oficial- le respondio este en juego -¿qué se le ofrece?

-Que aceptes hoy salir conmigo- Sebastian se confundio.

-¿salir como? ¿A dónde?

-A un boliche, a pasarlo bien solamente.

-pero todas las noches estas con Kurt.

-ya hable con él- contesto Blaine sonriendo –esta de acuerdo, debes salir de aquí- los ojos de Sebastian se humedecieron demasiado, hacía años que no salía, y tan solo pensar en salir de ese edificio le causo una felicidad indescriptible.

-Blaine… yo… ¡si!- grito emocionado y abrazando al chico -¡gracias, gracias! ¡ire a prepararme!- Blaine rio, le recordó tanto a Kurt cuando acababa de conocerlo, esa inocencia y emoción de un niño.

-Vengo por ti en la noche enconces- confirmo Blaine saliendo -¡la pasaremos bien!- Sebastian dio saltos emocionado y rio para si mismo, esta podía ser la mejor noche de su vida.

Xxx

-¡Llegaste!- grito feliz Rachel poniéndose de puntitas para abrazar a Finn –tengo muchos planes para esta noche, podemos primero ir a cenar, recuerda que soy vegetariana así que checa bien a donde me llevaras, luego ir al cine, la función nocturna es siempre la mejor, ahora escucha, después podemos ir al parque, no hay nadie y esta oscuro, lo cual lo hace mas romántico. No del romántico sexoso, romántico broadway ¿sabes? Cuando este en Funny Girl podrás llevarme rosas, de las rojas por que son las que me gustan- la chica hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Rachel, para, vine para hablar- dijo firme y tratando de no dar a notar su solor.

-claro, te escucho- Finn tomo la mano de ella y la guio al sofá.

-Nuestra relación ha sido hermosa, desde niños, y eso me pone feliz.

-lo se, también a mi- Finn se armo de valor. Había pasado días atrasando esto y debía hacerlo ahora o nunca podría hacerlo.

-No podemos seguir juntos- dijo rápido y con el corazón agitado.

-¿juntos, en el mismo departamento?

-No, no- le corrigio Finn –eres hermosa y especial Rachel, pero…- los ojos de la chica comenzaban a tornarse rojos –no eres para mi.

-¿no soy para ti? Finn, hemos estado juntos por años- Finn se levanto.

-no lo hagas mas difícil, solo olvidame, me iré a Canada pronto, quiero que cumplas tus sueños aquí en nueva York… sin mi- Finn trataba de contener sus lagrimas, pero le resulto difícil cuando Rachel empezo a llorar. Camino a la puerta, debía salir de ahí.

-¡pero tu estas en mis sueños!- le grito inquieta y sin dejar de derramar lagrimas

-entonces tendras que hacer unos nuevos- le dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no podían verlo llorar.

Rachel se quedo barada en el mismo lugar, inmóvil y confundida, con el corazón roto ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿alguien mas la iba a querer? Ella amaba a Finn, era perfecto, era su todo, y la había dejado de improvisto. Se dejo caer en su sofá, dejaba salir un sollozo doloroso, estaba devastada.

Estaba llena de odio.

Dio fuertes pasos y camino a su cuarto, saco una caja que estaba debajo de su cama. "Mis recuerdos" decía esta, la abrió furiosa y saco muchas fotos de ella y Finn cuando eran niños, patinando, riendo, jugando… y desesperada por el momento las rompió, rompia de una a una con furia. Pero su alma la culpo, estaba exagerando las cosas, seguro había explicación. Tomo los trozos de fotos ahora rotos trato de unirlos con sus manos temblorosas, pero fue imposible, estaban arruinados por siempre. Se sentía tonta, eso era, estúpida.

Siguio llorando y auto torturándose viendo cada foto, cada momento del pasado, y entre esto algunas fotos que nunca había visto, o que no recordaba mas bien.

Y encontro una en particular que le llamo la atención, ella parecía de unos 8 años, tomada de la mano de otro pequeño niño de aproximadamente su misma edad, una piel blanca y cabello castaño, ambos reían, un muñeco de nieve atrás. Sintio paz por esos instantes, por alguna razón no la dejaba de ver, ¿quién era ese niño? Miles de recuerdos chocaban en su mente ¡pero claro! Su mejor amigo, aquel que no volvió a ver, era él… ¿qué habrá sido de su vida? Rachel miro bien la foto, seco sus lagrimas para aclarar su visión… ¡era él! ¡era Kurt! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! ¡era el chico con el que hablo en la tienda! ¡algo le decía que lo conocía! ¡algo! ¡ahora lo tenía! Se había re encontrado con su ex mejor amigo y no lo sabía ¡era tan lindo que el mundo fuera pequeño! Y ya estaba sonriendo, cuando algo le perturbo y dolio la cabeza… una ola de recuerdos que su mente había borrado regresaban… Kurt había sido robado, Kurt había sido robado… y estaba aquí en nueva York.

Sabía que debía mantenerse el secreto, algo malo estaba pasando aquí y lo averiguaría.

Xxx

-¡wow! ¡esto es mejor que en las películas!- grito emocionado Sebastian al ver los bolos y las personas divirtiéndose.

-lo se, es divertido, pero tendras que aprender-le contesto Blaine dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-aún así te ganaré- le dijo Sebastian presumiendo.

-claro, lo que digas- le reto Blaine riendo –ire por nuestros zapatos, ahora regreso- Sebastian asintió, observo a todos los grupos de amigos que platicaban, comían y reían, todo parecía tan diferente.

Xxx

-come almenos una rebanada Rachel- le pedía Elliot llevando en la mano un plato con una pizza –no has comido nada desde en la mañana.

-No estoy de humor- le decía ella, que aún tenía el rostro triste –creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No- le dijo Elliot –tienes que pasarla bien, Finn no lo es todo, tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, ahora tu debes vivir y no dejar que nada derrumbe tus sueños y futuro éxito ¿si?- Rachel asintió aún sin verlo a los ojos –tienes algo más… algo me lo dice, algo ocultas- Rachel seguía mirando sus manos -¿vas a decirme?

-Después lo sabras- fue lo único que le dijo –ahora ambos somos solteros.

-y debemos disfrutarlo- Elliot trataba de animarla, también estaba desbastado por su propia situación, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutara de cada momento.

–anda, diviértete, yo estare bien aquí- le dijo ella apuntando al boliche

-¿y quieres que juegue solo?- le pregunto riendo, justo antes de que una voz alado suyo le llamara

-¿Elliot? ¿eres tú?- pregunto el chico emocionado

-¿Sebastian?- pregunto ahora Elliot con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Desde la última vez había estado llamando a Sebastian constantemente, solo para animarse un poco.

-¡Elliot!- grito finalmente -¡que coincidencias! Eres mucho mas…- guapo, quería decir que era guapo, pero iba a ser extraño –alto de lo que imagine.

-¡es increíble conocerte!

-¿perdón, que pasa aquí?

-¡Rachel, él es Sebastian!-decía emocionado –un amigo, un apoyo en realidad estos días.

-un placer Rachel- le saludo Sebastian besando su mano, gesto que le parecio lindo a Elliot.

-Sebastian, te estoy buscando, ya tengo los…- llego Blaine hablando pero se detuvo –oh lo siento, creí que estabas solo.

-¿Blaine?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Elliot y Rachel -¿lo conoces?- volvieron a preguntar juntos, haciendo que rieran.

-si- confirmo Elliot –hace días que me encontré con él y su novio.

-¡tú novio es Kurt!- grito demasiado fuerte Rachel

-si… es él- contesto Blaine riendo –wow que pequeño es el mundo.

-y es aún mas pequeño, ¡necesito hablar contigo!- Rachel tomo la mano de Blaine y lo jalo mientras corria lejos de ahí, dejando a Elliot y Sebastian solos.

-amm… ¿quieres… jugar bolos?- pregunto Elliot timido, observo los ojos de Sebastian, eran hermosos.

-claro, solo que prepárate- le decía sonriendo, Elliot rio y lo siguió para pedir una línea.

Xxx

-¿Qué pasa Rachel? Apenas y te conozco, no creo que tengas mucho que contarme- le decía Blaine hasta que se detuvieron.

-Kurt, dime, ¿de donde es? ¿cómo lo conoces?- Blaine fruncio el ceño, necesitaba mentir, Rachel podía ser una persona encubierta que solo buscara algo malo contra Kurt.

-¿por qué?

-solo dimelo.

-él nacio aquí en Nueva York- decía Blaine tratando de sonar como la verdad -¿qué pasa aquí?- Rachel torcio la boca y cruzo los brazos.

-oh.. entonces creo que lo he confundido- decía ella, Blaine no sabía si decirle la verdad o no –como sea, debo irme, mis ojos duelen y he llorado demasiado, mi novio termino conmigo.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Blaine honestamente y con pesar.

-de cualquier modo… gracias, espero vernos pronto- Rachel sabía que su memoria no era la mejor, pero su mente seguía insistiendo en que Kurt era su ex amigo.

Rachel comenzó a caminar decaída. Blaine volvió a donde estaba, pero justo cuando iba a llegar con ambos chicos se detuvo. Ambos parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien, reían y tiraban mal el bolo, pero esto solo causaba que se la pasaran aún mejor. Así que sonriente salio de ahí y mando un mensaje de texto a Sebastian "me he ido, llega a mi casa, no hagas cosas malas xD"

Xxx

-¿y que hiciste después?- pregunto riendo Puck

-le di una cachetada ¿qué mas? ¡le grite que se quedara con las ganas!- Quinn rio fuertemente y aplaudio con sus manos, Puck también hizo lo mismo.

-¡se lo merecía!- gritaba Puck -¡bien hecho!- Quinn seguía riendo.

-Luego simplemente le deje de hablar.

-Eso es lo que todas deberían hacer cuando las utilizan- Puck comenzaba a calmarse dando suspiros –tus historias son asombrosas.

-y tengo más, pero creo que ya es tarde- Quinn bostezo, se levanto y salio del cuarto de Puck ya que dormia en el sillón –hasta mañana- Puck la observaba con una sonrisa.

-No, duerme en mi cama, yo voy al sofá- le dijo alcanzándola.

-¿enserio?- Quinn sono ilusionada, pero trato de aparentarse indiferente. Era la primera vez que alguien le prestaba atención, que reía con ella… que le hacía sentir importante –esta bien.

Puck la miro, sus ojos, su cabello lacio, sus labios rosas… era perfecta. Tomo su mejilla, la acaricio, era tan suave. Quinn se dejo mimar, nadie lo había hecho de esa forma. Nada de erotismo, nada de sexo, era algo que le puso nerviosa. Solo un toque fue necesario.

Noah se acerco poco a poco, Quinn no se aparto, y cuando los labios de él llegaron a los suyos no se movieron, solo se tocaron, y poco a poco comenzaron a saborear del otro. Quinn puso su mano en el cuello de este y lo acerco más. Comenzo a moverlos poco a poco, ambos al mismo ritmo, y por un largo rato.

Puck se separo, y de inmediato la volvió a besar. Fue cuando Quinn lo aparto con ambas manos suavemente.

-No puedo…- dijo ella con miedo.

-¿por qué?- le pregunto preocupado y tomando su mano, pero Quinn se aparto rápido.

-solo no puedo- volvió a decir ahora llorando -¡no! ¡no puede haber pasado! ¡olvida el maldito beso Puckerman!- grito Quinn saliendo de la casa, corrió a la puerta y salio azotando la puerta. Puck trato de seguirla, pero al abrir la puerta ya no estaba a la vista. Ahora mas que nunca sabía que Quinn tenía un pasado, que sentía algo en el fondo por él, o por Blaine quizá, pero no podía dejarlo salir como amor.

Xxx

Kurt tallaba sus manos, era ya mañana y esperaba a que Blaine llegara con Sebastian. Pam le habia ayudado y eso significaba mucho, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que al final del dia lograra cumplir su meta. Escucho su puerta abrirse, se giro de inmediato, Blaine entraba por ahí directo hacía él.

-regrese cariño- le dijo besando sus labios –te extrañe.

-Yo también ¿cómo les fue?

-pues… casi no pase tiempo con Sebastian por que se la paso todo el tiempo con su nuevo amigo Elliot, el chico que nos encontramos la otra vez… creo que se podría dar algo ahí.

-¿Elliot y Sebastian?- Kurt sonrio -¡eso sería increíble!

-La cosa es que no creo que Elliot sepa del trabajo de Sebastian.

-Si realmente lo quiere no le importara.

-Ni si quiera se si sienten algo, solo se que hacen linda pareja- Blaine sonrió divertido, Kurt mordio sus labios y tomo la mano de Blaine.

-Consegui un permiso especial- Kurt le entrego un papel a Blaine, que llevaba puesto como siempre su uniforme, Blaine lo leyó.

-¿permiso para salir un dia?- Kurt grito bajo emocionado

-Si, supuestamente para que me investigues y otras cosas, pero haremos algo diferente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le pregunto riendo.

-ya verás mi oficial, ya verás- Kurt se inclino suavemente y beso la frente de Blaine –se que te encantara.

Xxx

¿me dejaras ver Kurt? ¡llevo mas de una hora sin abrir los ojos!- Kurt había tapado los ojos de Blaine con un pañuelo, iban juntos en un vehículo camino a la sorpresa de Kurt.

-Ya casi llegamos- le repitio Kurt por milesima vez.

-Ya me has dicho eso varias veces- Kurt detuvo el auto, habían llegado -almenos dame algo para estar tranquilo- Kurt sonrio, tomo la barbilla de Blaine que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, y lo beso, lo beso con tanto deseo y pasión, Blaine tomo la nuca de Kurt y lo acerco mas, era una total lucha en sus bocas, sus lenguas jugueteaban con la otra, recorrían cada extremo. Kurt abrazo el cuello de Blaine y lo sujeto firmemente. Duraron asi por minutos, en los que no se dejaron respirar, y donde tambien habian soltado uno que otro gemido. Kurt sintio su miembro comenzar a ponerse duro, no, no podía sentirse así, amaba a Blaine pero queria ir despacio, sabia que si continuaban esto terminaría en algo mas, asi que se separo suavemente.

-se nos hara tarde- susurro Kurt con los labios hinchados -no te quites la venda- dijo antes de salir, rodear el auto que le habia prestado Pam, y abrir la puerta de Blaine, tomandolo de la mano y haciendolo salir. Maldita sea, su erección se notaba demasiado, seguía con ganas de continuar, pero se resistio, en estos momentos agradecia que Blaine no viera ¿se habia excitado demasiado facil? ¿Blaine era bueno para hacer sentir asi a la gente? ... o ¿Blaine habia sentido lo mismo? ¿era acaso ya hora de intimar?

No , no, no podía estar pensando esas cosas.

Guio a Blaine por lo que parecio un largo camino, y cuando por fin hubo llegado le destapo la venda pero coloco sus manos en lugar de esta, lo acerco un poco mas.

-¿listo?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta, suavemente fue quitando sus manos.

La boca de Blaine se abrio sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban, no pudo hablar.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto Kurt sin recibir una señal -¿demasiado?

-¡es perfecto!- grito Blaine abrazandolo fuertemente. Habia una mesa y dos sillas de madera, alado una piscina enorme llena con petalos. En la mesa ademas unas velas y comida ya servida, unos trajes de baño a un costado y diversos corazones de papel -dime que no olvide nuestro aniversario- dijo ahora preocupado Blaine, Kurt rio.

-No, solo queria darte una sorpresa, para demostrarte cuanto te...- era hora, debía decirlo, escupelo Hummel, dile que lo amas, se auto regañaba -cuanto te... quiero- imbecil.

-te adoro- le dijo Blaine besando sus labios -eres el mejor. Yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa.- Kurt inclino su cabeza -es algo... que mande hacer-decia nervioso. Saco de su bolsillo un collar en forma de corazón, brillaba demasiado, en realidad este tenia dos puntos que se alumbraban como pequeñas luciernagas -una mitad es tuya y la otra mia- Blaine separo el collar en dos -toma... es un detalle para mostrarte cuanto te necesito. Cada que estan juntos se encienden - y era verdad, ahora que estaban separados no surgia luz alguna de ninguno. Kurt tomo la mitad que le otorgaba Blaine, era un muy hermoso collar, se lo coloco de inmediato, nunca se lo quitaria.

-eres asombroso- le alago Kurt abrazandolo por el cuello -eres perfecto- Blaine se ruborizo y abrazo a Kurt.

-Kurt... yo debo decirte algo.

-Yo tambien- dijo Kurt repentinamente, este era el momento, no habia otro.

-Bien, tu primero.

-No, tu- se nego Kurt, Blaine rio.

-Lee lo que dice tu collar- dijo al mismo tiempo que el se colocaba el suyo, Kurt tomo la mitad de corazon y leyo.

-Te...- solo decia eso, Kurt no entendia, fue hasta que Blaine acerco su parte y las unio. Las luces brillaron... "te amo" era el mensaje de este. Kurt mordio sus labios, sintio sus ojos humedecerse.

-te amo- Kurt se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y cayeron juntos al agua, perdiendo el equilibrio y con la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Tomaron unos segundos para que ambos salieran del fondo y siguieran nadando.

-¡te amo Blaine!- volvió a gritar emocionado Kurt y lanzándose sobre Blaine haciendo que este se hundiera de nuevo. La emoción al saber que Blaine sentía lo mismo fue mas de lo que pudo controlar.

-¡Yo también! ¡te amo Kurt!- grito Blaine haciéndole lo mismo a Kurt, ambos rieron.

Era una paz, un bienestar, una confortación sin medidas. Comenzaron a lanzarse agua mutuamente, reían y se lanzaban al fondo ellos mismos, se sentían tal cual niños, y no podían pedir más, la felicidad era absoluta.

Cuando ya se hubieron tranquilizado más, salieron de la piscina, se quitaron la ropa a excepción de los boxers y la dejaron secar, colocándose cuidadosamente el traje de baño. Se sentaron en la orilla, dejando sus pies mojarse y su pecho al descubierto aún mojado, Kurt recargado en Blaine y abrazandolo.

-Pam me ayudo a planear esto- Blaine abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿enserio? ¿mi mamá?- pregunto para rectificar

-Si, al parecer esta a favor de nosotros siempre y cuando te ame, y eso ya esta hecho- dijo ahora con confianza Kurt y besando su cuello, algo que estremecio al otro.

-No sabes cuando anhele decirlo, te amo Kurt- repitió Blaine besando su cabello majado –amo todo de ti, y no me importa lo demás, gracias por llegar a mi vida- Kurt abrazo mas fuerte a Blaine y cerro sus ojos.

-deberíamos comer, se enfriara- opino Kurt apartándose un poco.

-Claro- Kurt tenia razón, habían pasado ya horas en el agua, la comida seguro ya no se acercaba ni a estar tibia, pero había valido la pena.

Despues de cenar prosiguieron a recostarse en el césped, mirar las estrellas, nadar otro rato y dormir, abrazados, juntos, así como debía ser.

Xxx

-¡¿Y luego que paso?!- le pregunto emocionado Sebastian

-Luego solo cenamos…- Kurt hablaba ansioso y con animo.

-¿no pasaron a siguiente base?

-No- negó Kurt –aún no es tiempo, fue hermoso esperar para el te amo ¿sabes? Es increíble como todo se esta dando.

-Sin mi y sin Quinn… vaya que todo ha mejorado- Sebastian había mantenido una relación estrecha con Elliot, de hecho, la noche anterior habían pasado todo el dia hablando por telefono.

-¡Tú y Elliot tendrán algo así, lo se!- le decía Kurt leyendo sus pensamientos y riendo.

-Vamos, apenas y lo conozco.

-Van semanas Sebastian, es mas, podrían ya ser pareja.

-No se que sienta él ¿qué si no siente lo mismo? Ni siquiera yo se lo que siento en concreto.

-averigualo, déjate llamar por el amor- Sebastian sonrio ligeramente, quizá Kurt tenía razón –es mas, puedo ayudarte a…- la oración de Kurt fue interrumpida por el sonido del telefono, ambos se miraron fijamente, sabían lo que eso significaba. Kurt avanzo nervioso al aparato, no quería hacerlo, no quería, sus nervios ya volaban y esto solo empezaba.

-¿hola?- pregunto Kurt contestando su telefono que hacía meses no sonaba

-Hola- dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea , así como solían hacerla todos, llena de pasión, una pasión fingida–ven a mi casa hoy dulzura, te espero- por unos meses Kurt había olvidado lo que significaba ser prostituto.

-Yo… yo…- no podía hablar, quería llorar –voy para allá- dijo finalmente y colgó, sus lagrimas ya salían.

-¿te llamaron?- pregunto Sebastian, sabía que eso no necesitaba respuesta -¿Quieres que vaya por Blaine? ¡él puede hacer algo!

-¡No, no! Es mejor que no se entere

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, yo, yo no quiero que…- Kurt empezo a llorar –no se… no quiero preocuparlo, ¡no quiero engañarlo! ¡no voy a poder besar a nadie más después de estos meses! ¡despues de anoche!

-perdoname Kurt, enserio perdóname por lo que estoy apunto de decir, pero somos prostitutos nos guste o no, es nuestro trabajo, y si no quieres que se entere… creo que es un grave error , él lo descubrirá algun dia.

-¿Quién descubrirá que?- entro Blaine preguntando a la habitación con una sonrisa –Mira Kurt, te traje- decía feliz, pero noto las lagrimas de su novio, eran demasiadas -¿qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado. Sebastian salio del cuarto sigilosamente -¿Kurt, amor?- volvió a preguntar, pero el castaño solo se giro -¿hice algo?

-No…- Kurt se sentía inútil –yo te haré algo a ti…

-¿de qué hablas?- Blaine no entendia nada y le preocupaba ver a Kurt así.

-Llamaron Blaine- escupio Kurt –hoy ire a hacer mi trabajo- Kurt suspiro y se giro para mirar a Blaine –hoy ire a tener sexo con un sujeto.

 ***0* CAMCRUZERS! ESTO ESTA FUERTE! BLAINE ACEPTARA?**

 **Gracias por leer dejen su fav y comentario!**

 **ADELANTOS SEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***El hombre comenzó a quitarle el cinturón a Kurt, desato el botón y comenzo a bajar su cremallera, Kurt no podía con esto, así que sin mas empezo a llorar, debía calmarse ¡debía calmarse o él se daría cuenta! Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque solto un grito de dolor mientras se apartaba.**

 ***-No podemos volver a hablar Elliot ¡olvidame!- le grito tan cruelmente como pudo y colgó el tenefono.**

 ***-Kurt…- el castaño miro fijamente a la chica –soy yo… Rachel ¿me recuerdas? Eramos mejores amigos- y callo el recuerdo como bomba en Kurt, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, lo recordaba todo.**

 **-¡Rachel Berry!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y abrazándola tanto como pudo.**

 ***-todos los oficiales de ese centro de prostitución serán enviados a prisión de por vida, nunca saldrán ¡sin excepción! ¡todos ahí son unos malditos! ¡vayan, ahora!**


	22. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 21

Reencuentro

-¿un... hombre? ¿para tener... sexo?- pregunto Blaine inseguro, lo que solo causo que Kurt llorara mas fuerte -cariño... no, no te pongas así.

-¡¿y como quieres que me ponga?!- le grito desesperado -no quiero, ¡no quiero!- insistio dejandose caer al suelo. Tenia miedo, Blaine estaba peturbado, tampoco le agradaba la idea, nada.

-Oye- le dijo en voz baja e incandose, acaricio su cabello -te amo.

-no creo que sea momento Blaine- le dijo Kurt un poco mas tranquilo.

-amarte implica quererte por todo. Se que eres prostituto, se que esta es solo una prueba mas a todas las que tendremos, y me duele verte asi. Pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Yo seguire aqui cuando vuelvas, para abrazarte y darte protección ¿si?

-es solo que- Kurt secaba sus lagrimas -no quiero serte infiel. Blaine daria todo porque seas el unico en mi vida.

-es solo un estupido acto sexual, se que no debe der algo que se tome a la ligera, pero se que nada ira mas alla. Se que nuestra relacion es mas fuerte que eso- Kurt abrazo a Blaine, demasiado fuerte, no queria irse.

-Odio esto Blaine, ya no lo soporto, todo el dia estoy sin animo- hablaba demasiado herido, cosa que preocupo gravemente a Blaine. Hace poco habia escuchado de una prostituta que se habia quitado la vida por depresion -solo estando asi, contigo, es lo que me mantiene arriba.

-Eres la persona mas fuerte y valiente que conozco- Blaine lo alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos -no dependas de nadie, ni siquiera de mi, porque se que tu destino es triunfar. No se como o porque, pero se que seras feliz, te lo prometo- Kurt quizo sonreir, pero no pudo.

Kurt se puso de pie,camino al boton para llamar a que fueran por él, poso su mano sobre este y lo oprimio. Nunca había sido tan desvastador.

-Blaine, quiero que sepas que te amo, y eres al único que amare en mi vida. Perdoname- Blaine sonrio y abrazo a Kurt, lo estrecho, le dio aliento y animo.

-No tienes nada por que pedir perdon- Blaine se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando escucho los pasos de los oficiales acercarse -te amo- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decirle justo cuando otros hombres irrumpieron en la habitación y lo tomaron de los brazos con fuerza, guiandolo fuera del lugar, Blaine los siguio, hasta que salieron del edificio en donde se tuvo que detener. Esto era mas dificil de lo que imagino.

Xxx

-y luego le dije que ya no le ayudaria, quedo impactada, pero era lo correcto.- decia Sebastian hablando por telefono. Desde que Kurt se fue ya habian pasado minutos, en los que llamo a Elliot.

-Me maravillas. No cualquier persona deja ir a quien ama solo para que sea feliz- Sebastian le habia contado de su historia con Kurt -Jonathan Moll fue un desgraciado.

-deja de pebsar en él, no vale la pena. No se, quiza no lo lo ame de verdad...- y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de sus palabras ¿se habia enamorado?

-creo que eso solo lo averiguaras cuando encuentres a tu amor verdadero- le decia suavemente Elliot, y ninguno hablo por largo rato -Sebastian yo...- Elliot mordia sus labios, no llevaba mucho de terminar con su novio y se sentia mal al sentir algo por Sebastian tan rapido -eres la persona que siempre busque- pero apesar de ello y los nervios queria saber que podia florecer de esto.

-¿hablas emocionalmente?- Sebastian pregunto contento, apesar de querer somar serio.

-Me gustaria conocerte mas, quiero saber de ti, quiero que lleguemos... a algo mas- Sebastian se estremecio, él tambien habia pensado mucho en Elliot -¿Que dices?

-me encantaria intentarlo- ambos eran directos, y esto ayudo a entender todo rapidamente.

-Increible ¿puedo ir ahora a tu casa? ¿donde vives?- Sebastian se tenso, "en un centro de prostitución", no, no podia saberlo.

-ahora no estoy en mi casa- maldita sea, olvido ese gran detalle, la unica manera de volver a ver a Elliot era que alguien lo sacara, que Elliot pidiera un prostituto.

-ooh.. ¿y a que hora llegas?- pregunto aun interesado, el alma de Sebastian se despedazaba, un romance asi no seria correcto, no era justo para Elliot tener a alguien asi. Ya lo habia visto con Kurt y Blaine, cada dia todo empeoraba. Elliot se merecia un hombre mejor. Debia terminar esto antes de enamorarse.

-Elliot... yo no soy lo que te imaginas.

-Sebastian, me has ayudado mas que nadie en unas semanas, no te auto rebajes, eres increíble ¿acaso debo ser mas directo?- Elliot se puso un poco nervioso, pero sabia que era la solución -Me gustas- Sebastian mordio su lengua, nadie le habia dicho eso.

-Tu tambien me gustas- pero no sonreía, lo dijo apunto de llorar -pero no podemos estar juntos. Te mereces alguien mejor- Sebastian sostenia sus lagrimas, no podia verse debil.

-Sebastian... no se porque lo digas, eres magnifico, listo, astuto, amable, servicial...

-Soy prostituto- dijo sin mas, la garganta le dolia -laa unica razon por la que tengo un celular es porque Blaine nos dio unos a Kurt y a mi...- pero ya no lo resistio, empezo a llorar.

-Sebastian, yo... no se que decir.

-terrminemos con esto ahora que podemos.

-No- se nego fuertemente Elliot -solo hay que hacerte salir de eso. No voy a dejarte ir.

-Elliot, porfavor... no lo hagas mas dificil.

-¿alguien te obliga? ¿donde estas ahora?

-No puedo decirte, pueden descubrirme. Lo siento tanto, por herirte así.

-Dime donde estas- siguio insistiendo -yo te ayudare.

-es imposible, el resto de mi vida sere así, solo... - Sebastian quizo ser fuerte -No podemos volver a hablar Elliot ¡olvidame!- le grito tan cruelmente como pudo y colgo el telefono. Nunca habia sentido un dolor asi en el corazón, solo se derribo en su cama y empezo a llorar, no paro por largo rato.

Xxx

-Hola dulzura- el chico que le hablaba tenia quiza 5 años mas, con tatuajes de animales y sin cabello, aretes largos y una vestimenta oscura.

-hola, me llamo Kurt- el castaño extendio su mano al otro para saludarlo. Este lo miro confundido, todos lo veían así, incluso Blaine lo hizo cuando lo conocio. Rayos, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

-Jonathan Moll- el nombre le sono familiar. ¡Era el desgraciado que había engañado a Elliot! Queria golpearlo, lo odiaba tanto. Pero si lo hacia seria castigado.

-Bonita casa- trataba de actuar normal, superior y odioso así comp antes. Pero el nombre de su novio no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

-Callate y besame- el hombre jalo el brazo de Kurt y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, el beso era incomodo, pero esto no quitaba que quisiera comerselo. Kurt soportaria irse y ser golpeado una vez mas, pero sabia que Blaine haria todo porque no fuera asi, podian descubrir su relacion y hechar todo a perder, o castigar a Blaine. No, debia soportar.

Lo fue guiando hasta el sillón, en donde recosto a Kurt y el se coloco arriba, dejo besos en su cuello y uno que otro chupeton. Ya lo he hecho antes, ya lo he hecho antes se repetia Kurt, pero no era lo mismo. Ya no solo se estaba traicionando a él, estaba traicionando a Blaine ¡olvidalo por unos segundos!

El sujeto seguia saboreando su cuello, y se coloco sobre él de tal manera que su bulto ya duro se recargo sobre el de Kurt. Seguro se habia excitado solo antes de que Kurt llegara. Tendras que hacer esto varias veces, tu vida es esta, no eres como los demas, la mente de Kirt trataba de manipularlo.

El hombre comenzo a quitarle el cinturón a Kurt, desato el boton y comenzo a bajar su cremallera, Kurt no podia con esto, asi que sin mas empezo a llorar, debía calmarse ¡debía calmarse o él se daría cuenta! Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque solto un grito de dolor mientras se apartaba. Había cometido un error. Jonathan lo miro con desprecio, mientras él volvia a colocarse su ropa.

-¿por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto enojado.

-No puedo, no puedo- repetía torpemente.

-¡eres prostituto! ¡tomame!- Kurt no presto atención y lo rodeo caminando a la puerta -¡si te atreves a irte llamare para reportarte!- Kurt ya tenia la perilla en la mano, y entendiendo las consecuencias la abrio y salio corriendo.

No sabía como iba a sobrevivir a una vida entera así, era imposible.

Xxx

-¡repitelo!- le exigio la chica volviendose loca, Rachel era muy demandante cuando algo le interesaba.

-Sebastian es prostituto. Me lo dijo- Elliot lloraba -luego me dijo que me olvidara de él... no comprendo porque.

-¡es obvio!- le regaño su amiga -¡él te quiere lo suficiente para dejarte ir en vez de hacerte daño!

-¿enserio crees eso?

-lo se- confirmo ella -ahora ¿lo obligan, o él lo hace?

-lo obligan, lo se porque dijo que lo castigarían si me daba información- Rachel torcio la boca.

-Hay que acudir a la policia, deben encontrar ese lugar y hacer algo- Rachel se quito su gorro de trabajo -Charlie necesito que cuides el negocio esta noche- le dijo a otro chico en la heladeria.

-¿ahora?- pregunto Elliot confundido.

-¿Quieres a Sebastian si o no?- eso fue suficiente. Tomaron un taxi que los llevara al departamente de policia. No se darian por vencidos.

Xxx

Blaine estaba sentado en su oficina, jugaba solitario en su computadora. Sus manos temblaban, sentía una inmensa tristeza por Kurt, por su relación. La primer prueba dificil. Dolia la cabeza pensar que no habia pasado ni un año, y habian prometido estar el resto de sus vidad juntas. Podian lograrlo, lo sabia. Pero no seria facil.

-¡Blaine!- gritaron desesperadamente mientras su puerta se abria. Salto del susto y su corazon se pasmo.

-¿Kurt?- pregunto preocupado, el chico corrio a abrazarlo, Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos -¿Que paso?

-¡no pude! Blaine no pude, soy un estupido, no pude- Kurt lloraba en el pecho de Blaine. Tenia miedo de ser golpeado, pero mas que nada era el pensar y hacerse a la idea de que esta era su vida -perdoname...

-No pasa nada, me asegurare de que estes seguro- Blaine acariciaba la espalda de Kurt reconfortadoramente.

-ese sujeto me acusara, es el mismo que engañe a Elliot ¡ese desgraciado traera mal!- Kurt lloraba aun mas.

-¿y como entraste?

-burle a los estupidos oficiales. Blaine, no se si pueda resistir, no a los golpes, a esto, a traicionarte- Blaine sentia su alma encojerse, pensaba lo mismo -le prometi a tu mamá que siempre te sería fiel tanto fisica como emocionalmente... esto no es.

-deja de llorar Kurt- le suplicaba Blaine -todo saldra bien- Blaine lo abrazo, no decía nada, solo lo mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que Kurt se calmo.

-¡Blaine Anderson!- se oyo gritar a Kevin desde afuera, Kurt se altero de nuevo y no supo que hacer.

-tengo que esconderme- decia rapidamente y con panico.

-No Kurt, eso solo empeorara las cosas.

-¿y entonces?- Blaine tomo su mano.

-Hablare con él y tú estaras a mi lado- era mala idea, pero se dejo confiar en Blaine. Dio un suspiro profundo.

-¡Blaine Anderson!- volvio a gritar -¡sal ahora!- Blaine abrio la puerta, sujeto mas fuerte a Kurt.

-Hola jefe- le saludo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-dejese de eso ¿Que hace Hummel con usted? ¡falto a las reglas ese desgraciado!- el hombre estaba enojado, pero Blaine aparento no estar nervioso.

-le obligue a que esta noche estuviera conmigo, acabamos de terminar. Le dije que si alguien lo pedia aun asi viniera conmigo o lo golperia tres veces peor. Fue mi culpa, es solo que soy adicto al sexo- Blaine mentia muy bien ¿era eso malo?

-¿seguro que fue eso?- pregunto aparentemente convencido. Pero en el fondo sabia que algo habia mal -entonces fue su culpa, tendremos que quitarle la paga de este mes como castigo ¡no lo vuelva a hacer!- le grito mientras se alejaba, no sin antes ver con odio a Kurt.

Al desaparecer de sus vistas, Kurt abrazo con entusiasmo a Blaine -me salvaste, me salvaste- Kurt volvio a llorar aliviado, habia sido sencillo -te amo tanto.

-yo también, una prueba mas superada- Kurt sonrio y beso a Blaine, los disfruto. Esto era mucho mejor, su deleite. Lo que no sabian era que Kevin habia regresado, lo habia visto y oído todo.

Xxx

-¿un centro de prostitución? Ya nos habian llamado para informarnos sobre ese rumor, pero nadie da con el lugar y no lo hemos encontrado ¿saben donde esta?- les pregunto el oficial de policía a Rachel y Elliot.

-Yo tengo una idea de donde podría estar, tiene que ser cerca de Central Park, y creo que también ya averigue que transporte tomar para llegar- contesto Rachel segura.

-Necesitamos pruebas reales.

-De acuerdo, las traeremos- dijo Elliot -¿y que pasara cuando lo comprobemos? ¿mandaran a la cárcel a todos los de ese lugar, no?

-todos los oficiales de ese centro de prostitución serán enviados a prisión de por vida, nunca saldrán ¡sin excepción! ¡todos ahí son unos malditos! ¡vayan, ahora!- el oficial parecía alterado, y el mismo se dio cuenta –lo siento, es que tengo sospechas de que un amigo fue robado para eso.

-Nosotros hallaremos a los culpables, se lo prometo- confirmo con fuerza y enojo Elliot, tomo la mano de Rachel y salieron del departamento.

Tomaron un taxi, según Rachel recordaba cierta vez que Blaine había hablado con ella, le menciono que tomaba cierto autobús hasta un lugar que no podía mencionar. Él era amigo de Sebastian, quizá tenía que ver con algo, no perdían nada con intentar.

Bajaron y el lugar parecía desierto, no había nada sorprendente, solo un edificio parecido a unas ruinas u oficinas viejas. Pero Elliot sentía cierta energía pesada, así que camino mas cerca, Rachel lo seguía temerosa, entraron, parecía como un lugar en peligro, uno al que nadie se adentraría sin seguridad.

-vamonos porfavor- le pidió Rachel nerviosa –puede llegar alguien y hacernos daño.

-No, debo encontrar a Sebastian, se que esta aquí.

-¿por qué tanta insistencia con Sebastian? ¡apenas lo conoces!

-tú me apoyaste a hacer esto, debemos seguir, te lo suplico- los ojos de Elliot no le permitieron a Rachel negarse, así que sin convencerse siguieron adelante. Se adentraron mas. Unos minutos después se encontraron con un escritorio y un joven sentado con una computadora, los recibía con una sonrisa ¿era el lugar correcto?

-buenos días- les saludo él –bienvenidos ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Soy la nueva conserje- dijo Rachel fingiendo, era muy buena actriz.

-¡oh si! Me comentaron de ti, ¿Samantha Brooks?- Rachel asintió segura

-estoy acostumbrada a ambientes como este, así que no se preocupen de que vaya a hacer algo malo- Rachel se aseguraba de que si se trataba del centro de prostitución supieran que era ella la correcta.

-¿y usted joven?- le pregunto, Elliot tartamudeo un poco, Rachel no soportaba que su amigo se pudiera nervioso por esto tan pronto.

-es el chico con el que dormi hoy- Rachel sabía que esto terminaría por convencerlo, y así fue.

-muy bien, adelante ambos, pero ya saben de las advertencias- les dijo serio, se puso de pie y abrió una puerta, Rachel y Elliot pasaron por ella, aquí había unos cuantos oficiales tomando café ¿era el lugar correcto?

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Rachel tomando una escoba que estaba recargada en la pared y un trapeador dándole uno a Elliot.

-buscar en todos lados, se que esta aquí, nos vemos en 10 minutos- Rachel asintió, Elliot corrió de inmediato, Rachel lo hizo hacia otro sentido.

Elliot revisaba en cada ventana, había mujeres en cámaras, serias, llorando… estaban masacradas, uno que otro chico ¿qué era este horrible lugar? Se tenso de inmediato, su corazón se detenía la ver tanto sufrimiento. Si no encontraba a Sebastian de cualquier modo demandaría este lugar, acabaría con él si o si.

Paso rápidamente por las ultimas puertas, minutos así y ya se estaba rindiendo, y fue cuando ya había pasado unos pasos, que su cerebro razono la imagen en su cabeza… regreso unos pasos más, inseguro asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Era él. Sebastian estaba dormido en su cama, se veía tan adorable, sonrio y lo admiro por unos segundos, hasta que recordó su misión, pero aún así no quiso despertarlo. Entro y se sento en su cama, acaricio su cabello, Sebastian se movio un poco, se aparto un poco, pero ya que volvió a caer dormido lo volvió a acariciar. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Por todos estos momentos olvido que Sebastian era prostituto, no le importaba, jamas había sentido algo así.

Muy despacio y con todo el cuidado del mundo, se acostó a su lado, y ya estando así lo abrazo, lo estrecho a él y cerro los ojos. Olía a coco, era tan fresco. No quería irse y no lo hizo.

Xxx

Rachel seguía pasando por las habitaciones, sus pies dolían, no había sido buena idea traer tacones. Al igual que Elliot ya se había deprimido, tan solo ver las expresiones de esas pobres personas le hacían valorar mas su vida, nadie se merecía esto, era tan doloroso. Escucho a alguien acercarse, asustada corrió y se escondio a la vuelta de una pared, los pasos se hacían mas cercanos, presto atención a cada palabra.

-¿seguro que estaras bien?- pregunto la voz familiar.

-Si, lo estare, tú debes ir a esa junta- respondió la voz aguda –de nuevo, gracias, eres el mejor- se escucho un beso –te amo.

-Yo también Kurt- ya sabía quienes eran, Kurt y Blaine… esperen… ¡¿Kurt y Blaine?! ¿qué hacían ellos aquí? –no tardo- Blaine camino, Rachel lo vio pasar frente a ella pero oculto su cara como si estuviera barriendo, cosa que paso por alto el chico.

Esto era muy sospechoso, Rachel camino a la puerta en donde habían hablado, vio desde la ventana. El chico de cabello castaño se había sentado en una silla y abria un cuaderno, escribió con una pluma, seguro era su diario. Rachel entrecerró sus ojos, lo conocía, ese no era un simple chico. Rapidamente saco su billetera y de aquí una foto que tenía doblada. La miro, la quito y fijo su mirada en Kurt. Una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro, dio pequeños saltos. Era él. Era él. Su mejor amigo, aquel que había sido robado, aquel que todos buscaban desde hace años ¡lo tenía frente suyo! Trato de tranquilizarse, entro por la puerta sin borrar su sonrisa, estaba emocionada.

-Kurt…- el castaño miro fijamente a la chica –soy yo… Rachel ¿me recuerdas? Éramos mejores amigos – y callo el recuerdo como bomba en Kurt, una gran sonrisa de formo en su rostro, lo recordaba todo.

-¡Rachel Berry!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y abrazándola tanto como pudo.

-¿enserio me recuerdas? ¡creí que tendría que convencerte con mas cosas!- Kurt no dejaba de abrazarla, comenzó a llorar –oow Kurt, no llores, ¡Kurt estas aquí!

-¡Rachel, ya sabía que te conocía! ¡lo sabía!- Kurt comenzó a saltar -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Entre en secreto con Elliot, para buscar a Sebastian, pero estas aquí ¡estas aquí!- grito también emocionada -¡mira esto!- le enseño la foto, Kurt la tomo con cariño, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Todo ese dolor de la noche anterior se borraba, se sentía como antes, como un niño.

-es… hermoso…- acaricio la foto.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! Cuando fuiste a central park jamas hubiera imaginado que estabas en un lugar así, y Blaine ¡Como es que tu y Blaine están juntos! ¡estoy confundida!

-Es una larga historia, pero antes… ¿cómo están mis padres?- Rachel suspiro, no sabía que cosas contar.

-es una larga historia… pero… tus padres están bien, Burt y Elizabeth te han buscado como locos, ellos te aman, y se que estaras con ellos pronto- Kurt sintió su ida renacer, se sintió libre, en plenitud. Este podía ser de los mejores días de su vida.

 **OOOOWW CAMCRUZERS!**

 **¿Qué creen que pase? Creo que con esto ya empezamos lo que sería la fase previa del final :C todavía falta, pero poco a poco todo ira mejorando.**

 **Deja tu fav y comentario.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ¡! LOS ADORO!**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***** ¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito Kurt agresivamente a Rachel.

-¡es necesario Kurt! ¡se llevaran a todos los oficiales de ese centro hoy mismo!

*-Sebastian… porfavor… cuida a Kurt, te lo suplico- Blaine trataba de no llorar, era devastador pensar en lo que podría pasar.

*-te dije que me olvidaras… ¡te lo dije Elliot!

-¡No podía! ¡Comprende que hagas lo que hagas jamás me ire de tu vida! ¡no dejare que te aparten de mi!

*-La razón por la que odio a Kurt… viene desde años atrás- Puck escuchaba con atención a Quinn, se notaba que le costaba hablar, pero aún así lo hizo –lo conocí cuando éramos niños, estoy segura que él no me recuerda, eso en primer lugar ya es horrible… pero lo que hizo después me termino de matar por dentro.


	23. La separación

CAPITULO 22

La separación

-a ningún niño nos permitieron saber que te robaron, pero conforme paso el tiempo todo nos dimos cuenta de que así fue- Rachel y Kurt llevaban conversando ya minutos, en los que hablaban de su vida en estos largos años. Kurt le había contado de como era prostituto, e inclusive un poco de la historia con Blaine.

-al menos hoy te tengo de nuevo- Kurt abrazo a Rachel, ella lo estrecho aún mas.

-Seras libre pronto- le dijo Rachel firme -Elliot y yo tenemos un plan- Kurt fruncio el ceño.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, se escucharon pasos corriendo y unas alarmas se encendieron, ambos se pusieron de pie nerviosos.

-¿crees que hayan descubierto a Elliot?- pregunto Kurt mirando alrededor

-¡debo ir a buscarlo!- Rachel ya estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero Kurt la detuvo.

-¡No! Te podrían descubrir. Yo ire a ver que paso, tú quedate aquí- le advirtio cerrando la puerta despues de que salio. Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro, las sirenas seguian sonando, debía hacer algo.

Vio un celular en la cama de Kurt, era la hora. Lo tomo y marco el numero.

-¿hola? Si, ya tengo la dirección de ese centro de prostitución.

Xxx

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- decía Kevin avanzando a los chicos que estaban aprisionados por unos guardias -Faltando a la regla mas importante.

-¡no entiendo! ¡expliquenme!- gritaba uno, este era Elliot. Estaba aún recostado alado de Sebastian cuando un guardia paso e hizo sonar una alarma. Ambos se levantaron asustados, Sebastian empezo a cuestionar a Elliot, le pidio que corriera, pero él no quizo dejarlo solo. A solo segundos llegaron todos los oficiales al lugar, incluyendose Blaine, que observaba la escena sin saber que hacer.

-¿le quisieras explicar prostituto?- le pidio Kevin a Sebastian, que mantenía la cabeza baja.

-La última falta...- decía con dolor -no enamorarse- Elliot miraba a Sebastian, todo tenía sentido.

-Escuche señor, Sebastian no tiene nada qye ver, solo me acoste junto a él mientras dormia, él no se había dado cuenta- Elliot trataba de sonar sincero, estaba arrepentido -porfavor... si van a castigar a alguien que sea a mi- Kevin torcio la boca, lo penso unos instantes.

-tienes razon, ambos tendrán castigo, tú no podras salir de este pais por 5 años, te demandaremos por robo, y si te atreves a levantar una contrademanda, mataremos a Sebastian en ese instante, ¿te quedo claro?- Elliot asintio tristemente. Su familia lo estaría esperando y jamas llegaría. Kevin empezo a reir animosamente -¿ven lo facil que es controlar a alguien cuando esta enamorado?- Sebastian levanto la cabeza levemente y miro a Elliot, esa mirada le trajo tranquilidad. No podía oponerse, era culpable. Estaba enamorado -es hora de tu castigo Sebastian- anuncio Kevin -¿oficiales, quien se ofrece?- todos alzaron la mano emocionados, Blaine se mantuvo en su posición, debía hacer algo pero no sabia que.

-¿Cual es el castigo?- pregunto preocupado Elliot.

-¿Blaine Anderson, te ofreces?- le reto Kevin ignorando a Elliot -si no hay nada o alguien que te lo impida.

-¿Blaine?- pregunto Elliot desconcertado en voz baja. Blaine se quedo callado. Kevin se acerco aún mas.

-le estoy hablando Anderson- las sirenas seguian sonando. Blaine las dejaba sonar, no emitia sonido -¿cree que soy idiota verdad?- Blaine lo miraba directamente -yo lo se todo, se que Hummel tuvo sexo conmigo para quedarse con usted- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, su garganta ardio -se que esta aqui para protegerlo. Se que ustedes son pareja. Y también que el castigo que ese chico recibira sera el peor que le hayamos hecho a alguien en la historia.

-No, porfavor... se lo suplico- decía Blaine apunto de llorar.

-¡no te comportes como niña! No se que le puedes ver a un estupido chico que ha tenido sexo con cientos de personas- Kevin cruzo lod brazos y sonrio, se sentía victorioso -estas despedido, y no solo eso, tampoco podras salir del pais por 5 años, y tu no podras levantar contrademanda aunque quieras, ya que no solo mataremos a Kurt, si no a todos sus familiares. He estado investigandote, ¿Pam Anderson, Cooper Anderson, te suena familiar? - Blaine queria explotar, de tristeza, de odio. Sebastian y Elliot miraban con temor. Nada habia salido bien -¡oficiales! Traiganme a Kurt Hummel ahora.

-¡No!- grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡porfavor!

-¡callate! ¡debiste pensar en no enamorarte cuando aún había tiempo!

-¡no le hagan nada a Kurt! ¡haganmelo a mi! ¡por favor! ¡haganmelo a mi!- seguia suplicando ahora llorando. Kevin se frustro, cerro su puño, tomo impulso y golpeo a Blaine, dando directo con su ojo, Blaine cayo, llevo su mano al lugar de impacto, estaba empapado, le ardia, solto un grito de dolor. Sebastian corrio hasta Blaine.

-¿estas bien?- estaba preocupado -Blaine, estaras bien.

-No, no es cierto- nego Kevin -¡Que eso te enseñe a no...

-¡Blaine!- se escucho gritar detras de todos. Kurt aparecio corriendo hasta su novio en el suelo -Blaine ¿Que paso?

-Vete, vete, huye y no vuelvas- le dijo en voz baja Blaine.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya no es necesario que vayan, él ha venido a mi.

-Kurt... perdoname- le susurraba Blaine.

-Si, perdonalo. O mejor no, él sera el culpable de tu desgracia- Kurt fruncio el ceño.

-No entiendo...

-en resumen, te enamoraste, te castigaremos, a ambos, nunca se volveran a ver.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo me asegurare de que Hummel jamas te vuelva a ver en la vida Anderson. ¡saquen a Blaine y a Elliot de aqui! ¡no los quiero voover a ver! A Sebastian y a Kurt llevenlos al cuarto, entren los que vayan a violarlos, y hagan que todos los demas prostitutos los vean para que sepan que no deben hacer.

-¡No! ¡Kurt!- grito Blaine tratando de alcanzar a Kurt cuando otros guardias los tomaron.

-¡Blaine!- grito aun mas fuerte él -¡No!

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar otras sirenas, eran de policia. Todos se tensaron, el silencio perduro hasta que una voz con un megafono hablo -Policia de Nueva York, desalojen el edificio ¡ahora!

-Maldita sea- maldecia Kevin nervioso -¡¿Quien mas viene con ustedes?!- Elliot y Kurt se quedaron callados -¡busquen a algun intruso en el edificio y traiganlo a mi! ¡tomen a todos los prostitutos que puedan y saquenlos por atras, llevenlos al centro B! ¡no nos atraparan!- Los oficiales de nuevo tomaron a Kurt, y cargandolo corrieron fuera del lugar.

-¡No, Blaine!- le llamaba Kurt, pero el ojimiel habia sido ya esposado y tapado con un trapo la boca, solo daba gemidos de dolor, lloraba, se estaban llevando a Kurt.

-¡suéltenlo!- Sebastian golpeo en su parte intima a ambos oficiales que sostenian a Blaine, los dos se retorcieron del dolor, tomo la mano de Blaine y corrio seguido de Elliot. Su ojo aun derramaba sangre, se hinchaba. Llegaron a la oficina de Blaine, entraron, cerraron la puerta con seguro y tomaron aire.

-te dije que me olvidaras… ¡te lo dije Elliot!

-¡No podía! ¡comprende que hagas lo que hagas jamás me ire de tu vida! ¡no dejare que te aparten de mi!

-Se están llevando a los prostitutos ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡debiste irte!

-¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?!- les grito molesto Blaine -¡ustedes aún se tienen el uno al otro, disfruten eso!- Elliot y Sebastian se quedaron callados, Blaine volvió a llorar. Sebastian se acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo con cariño, Blaine lo correspondio, dejándose desahogar en él.

-seguro me encontraran- comento el chico –se que la relación entre tú y Kurt es difícil, pero me maravilla la resistencia que tienen, te prometo que lo volveras a ver y que terminaran con el final feliz que se merecen- Blaine sonrio levemente, se aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sebastian… porfavor... cuida a Kurt, te lo suplico- Blaine trataba de no llorar, era devastadir pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-Te lo prometo- Sebastian le sonrio con sinceridad, esto parecía una despedida ¿por qué se sentía así? Blaine se alejo un poco, les dio espacio para que él y Elliot hablaran –Perdón por gritarte… es solo que… yo no quería que algo como esto se desatara.

-debi hacerte caso, si me pediste que me apartara debía ser por algo fuerte, pero yo estaba tan aferrado a hacerte libre que…- Elliot suspiro cansado –te quiero Sebastian, yo, yo no quería que esto pasara.

-lo se, y te creo- Sebastian abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Elliot, empezo a llorar, no pudo tener muchos momentos con él, pero los pocos habían sido mas que suficientes –nos volveremos a encontrar- fue lo último que dijo justo en el momento en que un hombre patio la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y tomando a Sebastian en sus brazos, llevándoselo lo mas rápido que podía.

-¡No! ¡Sebastian!- Elliot trato de seguirlos, pero de inmediato otro hombre uniformado apareció, el cual tomo las muñecas de Blaine y Elliot agresivamente y los esposo.

-¡quedense en el suelo y no se muevan! Les advirtió, no podían ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Todo era un desastre, decenas de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, tanto oficiales del centro como de la policía de NY recorrían el lugar, ya no sabían quien era quien.

Xxx

Kurt había sido subido a una camioneta, junto a él otros muchos prostitutos que estaban tratando de salvar antes de que la policía los tomara. La puerta estaba cerrada, tenía pánico. Además de sr castigado no sabía que pasaba adentro, no tenía idea de porque Blaine estaba tan herido, de si se volverían a ver.

De pronto la puerta del conductor se abrió, entro rápidamente una chica de cabello castaño y encendio el auto.

-¡Vamonos, ahora!- grito, Kurt reconocio la voz, Rachel arranco el vehículo y avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo -¡son libres! ¡escapemos de estos dementes!

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito Kurt agresivamente a Rachel.

-¡es necesario Kurt! ¡se llevaran a todos los oficiales de ese centro hoy mismo!- Kurt abrió la boca asustado.

-¡No, no! ¡Blaine esta ahí! ¡no pueden! ¡regresemos!

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡te estoy salvando Kurt! ¡a ti y a todos ellos!- dijo refiriéndose a los demás.

-¡Rachel cuidado!- grito Kurt, un auto justo enfrente se había atravesado. Rachel freno bruscamente, y en ese mismo instante un hombre curpulento abrió la puerta del conductor.

-Vaya, vaya, una joven heroína- se metio en el auto y empujo a Rachel al asiento del copiloto –una prostituta más- rio divertido y cerro la puerta. Encendio el auto y regreso el auto a donde estaba.

-¡dejame salir! ¡dejame salir!- suplicaba ella -¡por favor! ¡¿Qué ganas siendo oficial de ese estúpido lugar?!

-Dinero, mujeres gratis, justo ahora podría penetrarte mientras espero, así que cállate- Rachel empezo a llorar, no podía ser posible, la obligarían a tener sexo con personas, ¿era ya prostituta? Kurt la abrazo tratando de calmarla, sabía lo que se sentía, pero la chica seguía sollozando con mucho dolor.

Pasaron solo minutos para que cambiaran de dirección. Se adentraron en un barrio que ninguno conocía, entre calles y casas abandonadas, parecía inhabitado o no real.

Cuando frenaron bajaron a todos a tirones, los guiaron dentro de un edificio notablemente mas pequeño que el anterior. Muchas personas bajaban de muchas camionetas parecidas ¿Dónde estaba la policía? Al perecer no habían logrado atrapar ni a la mitad de los oficiales y gerentes. Los guiaron a una sala principal. No era nada lujoso comparado con el lugar anterior. Kevin paso al frente, acompañado de dos hombres más. Kurt quería correr y matarlo, pero sabía que sería peor, merecía morir.

-¡Malditos!- fue lo primero que les grito -¡averiguaremos de quien es la culpa y lo asesinaremos!- Rachel se tenso, tomo la mano de Kurt con pánico –Solo 63, ¡solo 63 estúpidos prostitutos pudimos salvar! ¡63 de cientos!- estaba enojado, debieron atraparlo a él ¡¿La policía era tan poco eficaz?! ¡al diablo todo! –ustedes tendrán que rendir al máximo ¡si es necesario 10 veces al dia, tendrán sexo 10 veces! ¡lo pagaran caro! ¡pasen aquí adelante Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe!- Kurt mordio sus labios, se vio obligado a soltar a Rachel, la cual miraba con temor, todo había sido su culpa, por no esperar al momento indicado, ahora era uno de ellos. Sebastian miraba con el mismo dolor a Kurt, lo entendía completamente. No se habían salvado –gracias a estos ineptos, ustedes serán torturados cada vez peor. Ellos se enamoraron de alguien de afuera- se escucharon muchos murmuros –pero lo pagaran caro, no, ya no solo será la penetración de muchos hombres, a ustedes se les castigara con algo peor, algo que no se imaginan- Kurt y Sebastian creían no poder respirar ¿acaso les quitarían la vida?- pero tendrán que esperar unas semanas para eso, mientras tanto, sean felices, nadie los necesita y jamas volverán a ver a sus chicos ¡par de maricas! Ahora lo importante es que la policía no nos encuentre. Cada uno será revisado, no podrán hablar por telefono sin autorización, los oficiales los llevaran con la gente que los pida, aquí nada será igual, así que olvídense de esa felicidad que tenían antes, aquí sufrirán. ¡es todo, váyanse! ¡se les será asignado un cuarto por parejas! ¡y no podrán ver a los demás nunca más!

Sebastian y Kurt fueron conducidos a su cuarto asignado. Kurt trataba de buscar con la mirada a Rachel, pero jamás la encontro, mucha gente circulaba por todos lados. La había perdido de nuevo.

Xxx

-¡Abre! ¡Puck! ¡abre!- gritaba Quinn frenéticamente sin dejar de golpear su puerta -¡abre maldita sea!- cuando la puerta se abrió, de inmediato corrió y lo abrazo, Puck la miro extrañado, era aún muy temprano para que llegara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡llegaron oficiales! ¡se llevaron a algunos! ¡yo solo escape! ¡no se si soy libre! ¡me siento aterrorizada!

-De acuerdo, calmate, ¿Dónde están Kurt y Blaine?- pregunto preocupado.

-Blaine quizá en prisión por ser oficial, a Kurt se lo llevaron de nuevo ¡yo estoy aquí! ¡¿Acaso no te alegra?!

-¡ellos son mis amigos, me importan! ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos?!

-¡Mucho!- gritaba desesperada

-¡eres libre, ve y se feliz! Yo ire a investigar que paso.

-¡Kurt me hirió! ¡esa es la razón por la que lo odio!

-él no te hizo nada, lo conozco.

-¡lo hizo hace años!- Quinn avanzo a la sala, se sento en el sofá y empezo a llorar, el alma dolía, su cabeza, el sonido de las sirenas y la sangre. Todo parecía aún estar ahí. Le recordó a cuando la secuestraron para ser prostituta.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto mas interesado Noah, Quinn suspiro, ya nada importaba.

-La razón por la que odio a Kurt… viene desde años atrás- Puck escuchaba con atención a Quinn, se notaba que le costaba hablar, pero aún así lo hizo –lo conocí cuando éramos niños, estoy segura de que él no me recuerda, pero en primer lugar ya es horrible.. pero lo que hizo después me terino de matar por dentro- Quinn paro por unos segundos, Puck tomo su mano, respiro profundamente antes de hablar –mis padres nunca me quisieron, fui hija no deseada, mi mamá se embarazo de mi a los 15 años, y como sus papás no la dejaron darme en adopción ella me cuido. Siempre me dejaba para irse de fiesta, con sus amigos, me golpeaba si no recordaba como agarrar los cubiertos, me escupia, abucheaba, me maltrataba. Mi padre nunca estuvo en casa, tenía 20 años y apenas y sabía quien era, creo que de las únicas cosas que sabía de él era que me odiaba por tener que invertir dinero en mi. Creo que es por eso que soy tan dura- volvió a suspirar, trataba de no llorar –vivía en Canada, una familia hizo una cena de navidad, muy conocidos ellos, todos fueron, yo me escape de casa para ir. Un niño me agrado y le seguía mucho, pero él prefirió ir con una castaña, que estaba precisamente con Kurt, y me dejo. Trate de hacer amigos pero nadie quería. Fue hasta que una mujer muy bella de cabello castaño me ofrecio una galleta, era la mujer que había organizado todo el evento. Jugo conmigo, me hizo cosquillas, me dio de comer… me sentí amada, como una hija- Quinn se dejo llorar –le conte acerca de como mi mamá me trataba, así que ella fue con su esposo y escuche… que querían adoptarme. Fueron los segundos mas felices de mi vida. Ellos llamaron a su hijo, le preguntaron que que opinaba acerca de adoptar un hermano, ya que la mujer ya no podía tener hijos… y ese niño dijo que no, que estaban bien así… ese niño era Kurt. A causa de eso la mujer me dijo que no podían hacer nada por mi, que buscarían a alguien que me cuidara, pero ya jamas me volvieron a buscar…

-Estas enojada con Kurt… porque impidió que tuvieras una familia.

-¡es lo que mas he anhelado en mi vida! – se defendió ella -¡él me dio esta horrible vida! Meses después un dia me secuestraron, llamaron a mi mamá pidiendo dinero para el rescate, pero ella dijo "mejor que se la lleven, gracias" entonces ellos me vendieron al centro de prostitución. Después llego Kurt, no tengo idea como. Lo hice pagar, ¡lo estoy haciendo pagar!

-Kurt fue robado de su casa Quinn- añadió Puck suavemente – si te hubieran adoptado también te hubieran robado a ti y hubieras terminado justo en donde estas, quizá el destino…

-¿Quería que fuera infeliz?

-Quiza el destino debía formarte fuerte para ser quien eres… por que así te encontré en la vida- Quinn se quedo callada. Nadie le decía cumplidos fuera del sexo –nosotros iniciamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, quizá este mal, pero… ¿no podrías darme una oportunidad de hacerte feliz? ¿de ser una pareja de verdad?- Quinn lo analizo, nunca se había abierto con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-No lo creo- pero su egocentrismo fue mucho mayor –deberiamos… buscar a Blaine- la chica avanzo a la puerta secando sus lagrimas y tratando de ser fuerte -¿vienes?- Puck la siguió sin convencerse. Al menos ya tenía su confianza.

 **HOLA CAMCRUZERS!**

 **Este capitulo fue… fuerte y feo, lo se :C**

 **Den su favorito y comenten, no tienen idea como me ayuda**

 **Gracias por leer! Significa mucho!**

 **LOS AMO**

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

*Blaine Anderson es inocente, pido que lo liberen para ir a buscar a los otros prostitutos- decía Quinn con rectitud –para buscar a Kurt, el amor de su vida- Blaine la miro sorprendido, ella solo sonrió sinceramente.

*-Pido a Kurt Hummel- decía la voz grave y ronca en el telefono, pero el castaño reconocería la voz al otro lado de la línea donde sea, sonrió emocionado, pero aparento estar triste. Su novio lo habia encontrado.

*¿Blaine Devon Anderson? Lo escuche cantar esta tarde en el parque. Soy el representante de muchas celebridades y me interesa su voz ¿ha pensado en ser famoso?


	24. No Air

CAPITULO 23

No Air

Blaine desperto. Ya todos a su alrededor tenian los ojos abiertos. Se levanto de la muy incomoda cama en donde estaba. La mayoría de ellos eran curpulentos, llenos de tatuajes y perforaciones. Él era un pequeño individuo inocente. Solo unos cuantos oficiales habian sido atrapados, entre ellos él. Todos los demas era delincuentes de diversos crimenes. No encajaba.

-disculpe señor- le hablo Blaine a un policia que paso frente a la celda -¿voy a tener un abogado? Soy inocente enserio.

-Lo tendra. Pero es claro que no es inocente, era oficial de un centro de prostitución y no puede negarlo.

-Si, eso lo se, pero eataba encubierto. Yo no creo que sea bueno utilizar personas para ganar dinero. Enserio- todos lo observaban. Tenia panico. Había escuchado que en la carcel podian violarte, golpearte. Cosas horribles.

-de eso tendra que convencer al juez- Blaine trato de seguir hablando, pero el hombre siguio su camino. Solo esperaba que pudiera salir. Debia buscar a Kurt, saber si eataba bien. No podría entregarle el trabajo a su padre y eso traería problemas ¿Qué hacer?

A una distancia considerable, a unos kilometros, se puede mencionar que el silencio ya había perdurado horas, se escuchaban solos los leves llantos, pasos a lo lejos. Kurt y Sebastian no cruzaban palabra. 63 desafortunados se habían quedado y por azares del destino ellos estaban ahí, debía ser por algo, o eso esperaban. La insertidumbre de que cual sería dicho castigo que les habían mencionado los comía vivos ¿peor que la última falta? Seguro sería un daño físico serio. Las llamadas eran escuchadas, los oficiales, así como habían predicho, ya llevaban a los prostitutos hasta el destino, inspeccionaban la casa y al dia siguiente tambien lo recogían y elaboraban el mismo proceso.

Apenas habían dicho el te amo, ¿qué sucedería con su primera vez juntos, con esa familia? La relación empezaba a cobrar sentido. Era imposible seguir así, pero Kurt se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza. Su corazón era devorado por sus pensamientos. Quinn podía haber tenido razón. Si Blaine no lo dejaba de amar, seguramente se artaría algún dia de tantos problemas. Y respetaría que ya no quisiera estar con él.

La devastación total del alma, un mar sin corriente, un bosque sin la sinfonia de sus animalillos. Un lugar desierto. Nada de esto se comparaba a lo que les rodeaba, a su destino.

Para Sebastian, nunca existio esa primer cita, no les dieron la oportunidad de intentarlo, seguro había sido mejor así.

Rachel acompañada de un chico de su edad, muy timido y buen cantante. Si bien no habían hablado sabía que era buena persona, Mason era su nombre, Mason McCarthy, que tambien decía extrañar a su hermana. Sus sueños en NYADA, de broadway, terminarían revelando que era prostituta, la palabra sonaba tan mal. Y lo peor era que no dejaba de pensar en Finn ¿él que haría al enterarse? ¿la rescataría o creería mejor dejarlo de lado? En primer lugar no sabía si volvería a verlo, si alguna vez la había amado.

Pasaron dias. Rachel seguía cuestionandose si esto era real, Finn parecía haber desaparecido de la vida de todos, Elliot estaba bajo custodia por estar dentro del centro se prostitución, Puck trataba de encontrar a su primo pero hasta ahora había sido imposible, Elphaba comenzaba a inquietarse, necesitaba a aus dueños, Quinn tenía una batalla interior por sus sentimientos los cuales le demandaban salir, pero ella los obligaba a mantenerse rigidos ¿había estado equivocada toda la vida?, Pam había acudido a casa de Blaine repetidas veces y a todas horas, pero nunca nadie abrio, esto ya le preocupaba, su decisión final fue llamar a su otro hijo, Cooper, pidiendole que buscara a su hermano y exolicandole brevemente el porque perdonarlo, el porque Blaine era el que había estado bien todo este tiempo. Kurt y Blaine solitarios, dudando de si el otro seguía con vida, y si era así si su relación seguía en juego, de si esta había sido la mejor decisión.

Xxx

-Blaine Anderson- le llamo un oficial desde las rejas, Blaine se levanto con una pizca de esperanza y fue allá -alguien se ha ofrecido a ser tu abogado sin cobrar, el tribunal se llevara acabo ahora mismo- el hombre abrio la reja, Blaine le siguio sin comprender que pasaba. Entraron por una enorme puerta, al frente la jueza, a un lado muchos hombre desconocidos y uniformados, al otro su madre, Puck, Quinn y alguien mas, no lo reconocía, fue hasta que se acerco mas que lo pudo diferenciar... no era posible.

-el tribunal inicia,caso 716, Blaine Anderson, acusado de ser oficial en el centro de prostitución recientemente encontrado- decía la mujer -¿puede negar esta acusación?- Blaine no podía negarse de eso.

-No, pero...

-No pedique dijera algo mas- le regaño -señor abogado, Cooper Anderson ¿tiene algo que decir?

-primero quiero decirle que es hermosa, Blaine Anderson quedara libre en pocos minutos. Mi cliente nunca le hizo daño a nadie, y tiene una razón para haber pedido ese trabajo. Él nunca estuvo a favor de lo que se desarrollaba en el interior del negocio- decía Cooper con toda sofisticación.

-Pero al final apoyo a ese lugar. Nada mas que decir, caso cerra...

-¡alto!- grito la chica rubia poniendose de pie -¡objeción!- la jueza asintio, ella hablo -Odio a Blaine, me ha herido. Pero con respecto a esto, él salvo a varias chicas de ser golpeadas, él las apoyaba. Y se unio para proteger a su novio prostituto- dijo sin rodeos -si dejan a Blaine libre, propongo que el trato sea que él encuentre el nuevo centro en donde se alojaron, y todos los que tienen en el pais.

-Me parece razonable- dijo un poco convencida la jueza -¿como declararía usted a Anderson?

\- Blaine Anderson es inocente, pido que lo liberen para ir a buscar a los otros prostitutos- decía Quinn con rectitud -para buscar a Kurt, el amor de su vida- Blaine la miro sorprendido, ella solo sonrio sinceramente.

-Bien, esta hecho, eres libre, pero regresaras si dentro de tres meses no has liberado a todos- la jueza golpeo la mesa dando fin al caso. Había sido increiblemente rápido, eso era mejor.

-Lo hice muy bien- dijo Cooper, Blaine rodo los ojos.

-gracias Quinn, enserio, gracias- la chica asintio. Habia sido muy dificil apoyar a alguien, pero se sentía bien. Blaine la abrazo, la chica quedo estatica, se sentía muy bien, algo dentro de daba escalofrios. Sentía una catarsis desde sus pies a sus manos.

-¿para mi no hay uno?- pregunto Cooper extendiendo sus brazos. Blaine se separo y lo miro inspeccionandolo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? La última vez que te vi decias odiarme por defender a nuestra madre- Cooper torcio la boca.

-llamo mamá, me convencio de que nosotros eramos los que estabamos mal, y que ya que estaba recobrando tu confianza desapareciste. Se desespero, entonces vine, encontre a Puck, buscamos hasta dar contigo ¿abrazo hermanito?- Blaine se cruzo de brazos, aún no confiaba en él.

-No tienes idea lo que sufri a causa tuya.

-pero ahora estoy aqui ¿no?- Blaine seguia serio, era una decisión dificil el perdonar o no.

-tendras que esforzarte por ese abrazo- Blaine se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

-espera ¿a donde vas?- le grito Cooper corriendo detras de él.

-¡a buscar a Kurt!

Xxx

-¿Como obtuvieron el numero del lugar anterior?- pregunto Quinn agotada, llevaban caminando horas sin rumbo con la esperanza de dar con el lugar.

-Iba caminando y me dijeron que si me gustaba tener sexo, dije que lo amaba. Me hicieron muchas preguntas como para comprobar que no era un policia o algo así, despues solo me dieron un papel. Era ya muy noche- contesto Blaine deteniendose -deberían ir a descansar, ya esta apunto de oscurecer.

-No, debemos ayudarte- se nego Puck.

-Tu debes llevar a Quinn a tu casa, si alguien la ve y reconoce estaria en peligro de que la tomen de vuelta- Puck sabía que era verdad, debia protegerla. Así que se despidio de él y Cooper, Quinn hizo lo mismo, y se alejaron camino a la casa de este.

Puck habia hablado la noche anterior con Quinn, le aconsejo que debía dejar de lado su odio por Kurt, ya que solo traería desgracia a su vida. Kurt era apenas un niño, y debía encontrarlo para hablar con él y solucionar las cosas, para sentirse en paz al final del dia. Quinn dijo que no, se nego por completo a creer que ella misma era la culpable de su sufrimiento. Pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, y en ese momento en el tribunal, no fue ella quien decidio hablar, su ser solo alzo la mano y declaro lo que pensaba. Ese abrazo de Blaine... lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo, hizo tantas cosas para obtenerlo... y llego cuando hizo algo no propio de su actitud, cuando decidio obrar bien. Pero ¿un abrazo era suficiente? No lo sabía, pero por el momento ayudaba a encontrar a Kurt ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué ya no se oponía a estar en casa de Puck? Debía descubrirlo.

-¿no crees que para que puedas perdonarme debes hablarme?- le critico Cooper ya habiendo pasado un buen rato de que estaban solos -¿para que buscar tanto a tu novio? Mañana te volveras a enamorar. Lo digo por experiencia.

-No, jamas encontraria alguien que me haga sentir como él, nunca.

-Bueno, almenos ya logre que me hablaras- Blaine sonrio ligeramente -ya se, cuentame, ¿Como te enamoraste de él?- Blaine termino de sonreir.

-Vi su inocencia, ver que era diferente, ese apoyo que me dio aún al no conocerme. Era divertido, era guapo y un gran amigo. Solo paso.

-afortunado por encontrar el verdadero amor siendo joven ¿eh? Porque es muy raro que...- alguien toco el hombro de Cooper, él se volteo -¿si joven?

-usted es muy guapo. Digame ¿le gusta el sexo?- Blaine bajo el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus viejos compañeros oficiales.

-Demasiado- contesto Cooper siguiendo la corriente -¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? Tengo casa libre.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, pero digame ¿usted sabe cual es la ley 278 de los Estados Unidos, New York- Cooper fruncio el ceño confundido. Fingia no saber.

-No ¿Que dice?

-Que acostarse con mujeres, u hombres es legal- Cooper sabía que mentira.

-¿enserio?- pregunto aparentemente emocionado.

-Si. Le dejo una tarjeta, aqui puede pedir a sus mujeres- el hombre estiro su brazo con un pequeño papel.

-Ooh, no puedo- dijo Cooper, Blaine queria golpearlo, ¡toma el papel maldita sea! De decia internamente -es que soy gay.

-No te preocupes, tambien hay hombres. Se les da uno al azar.

-eso no me convence ¿no puede aconsejarme alguno? Y pedirlo por nombre.

-pues hay uno con fuertes brazos, uno con tatuajes y buen cuerpo. Pero hay uno...- el hombre saboreo en su boca -sus ojos, y un trasero delicioso, aagh es tan antojable, se llama Kurt Hummel- Cooper rio, Blaine se lleno de coraje, nadie hablaba de esa forma de su novio, pero no queria hechar a perder todo.

-gracias por el consejo. Yo llamo. Muchas gracias- Cooper queria detener la conversacion porque ya habia notado como Blaine estaba apunto de estallar.

-De acuerdo, pero enserio, cada que veo el culo de Hummel me dan ganas de quitarle el pantalon, quitarmelo a mi y... Blaine no le permitio que terminara la oración, cerro su puño y golpeo directo en su boca. El hombre comenzo a sangrar. Vio a Blaine, lo diferencio enseguida -¡Blaine Anderson! Te llevare con Kevin y...- Cooper, que noto que su hermano se había tensado, tomo el cuello del hombre y pressiono en un lugar exacto, a tal forma que este de desmayo de inmediato. Blaine solo quedo sorprendido.

-Y se hacer mucho mas- presumio Cooper sonriendo -ahora, yo llevo a este sujeto a la policia, tu llama y pide a tu Kurt - Cooper le avento la tarjeta, Blaine la atrapo habilmente.

-pero me prohibieron volver a verlo.

-eso no te va a detener ¿o si?- Blaine sonrio, era verdad. Hallaría la forma

Xxx

Kurt jugaba con sus dedos, aveces escribia en su diario, aunque honestamente ya no tenía animo para eso.

-Amarillo o azul- cuestiono Sebastian.

-depende. Amarillo en una fiesta para llamar la atención, pero azul en una cita para verse casual, azul claro- Sebastian asintio. No tenían nada mas que hacer.

-¿Quieres jugar basta?- por milesima vez en el dia, pensaron ambos. Ya se sabían todas las respuestas.

El telefono sono. Ambos se peturbaron. No había sonado desde que llegaron. Lamentablemente alguno de ellos tendría que ser el primero. Alguno tenía que contestar.

-Yo lo hare Kurt- se ofrecio Sebastian

-No, no sería justo, no puedo dejarte.

-Uno debe arriesgarse, ademas tienes novio, hay que procurar que le seas fiel- Kurt estaba apunto de negarse de nuevo, pero Sebastian contesto. Habian altavoces para que no existieran mas secretos -¿hola?

-Hola, yo quiero a un hombre- dijo directamente, en un tono sumamente extraño y anormal. Entre borracho y loco -pido a Kurt Hummel- decía la voz grave y ronca en el telefono, pero el castaño reconocería la voz al otro lado de la linea donde sea, sonrio emocionado, pero aparento estar triste. Su novio lo había encontrado -lo espero, mi dirección es...- dicto el lugar, Sebastian lo anoto. Inmediatamente despues de esto termino la llamada.

-lo siento mucho Kurt, yo no se como...

-si... lamentablemente fue asi- habia camaras, por lo que no podía decir nada aunque muriera por hacerlo -nos vemos mañana- Kurt era un gran actor. Sebastian sintio pena por él. Entraron oficiales y lo tomaron, llevandolo a un auto en el sotano, habian connseguido, o mas bien robado, muchos de ellos.

Entraron, una extrema seguridad para que no decidiera escapar en cualquier segundo. Era guiado al lugar, y Kurt evidentemente se dio cuenta de que no iban a casa de Blaine, ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba que explotaba de felicidad, y asi fingia estar herido y lloraba levemente. Jamas sospecharon nada.

Bajo del auto junto a los guardias, un edificio, seguro en un departamento. Subieron, lucían comunes, nada especial. Tocaron el timbre, esperaron a que se abriera la puerta, y asi fue, un chico alto y de piel blanca aparecio frente a ellos.

-Hola- saludo con voz sensual. Kurt se puso nervioso ¿acaso se había confundido y no había sido la voz de Blaine?.

Los oficiales entraron en la casa, revisaron cada habitación. Estaba solo. Salieron y dijeron que regresarían por él al dia siguiente temprano. Cuando se fueron una soledad le abrumo a Kurt. De nuevo pasaría lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo que ahora ya no tenía a Blaine para refugiarse.

-No te preocupes- le dijo el chico -alguien te espera en mi cuarto- Kurt se confundio al principio, pero luego entendio todo. Extendio una sonrisa y corrio a la dirección en que el joven le apuntaba. Abrio dudosamente la puerta.

-¿hola...?- se introdujo y cerro la puerta.

Escucho ruidos debajo de la cama, y de aqui salieron una manos primero, esas suaves manos, los brazos, hasta que vio su rostro. Este podia ser de los mejores momentos de su vida. Salio por completo, se puso de pie. Kurt estaba atonito, parecia no haberlo visto por años.

-Blaine...- Kurt estaba apunto de llorar, Blaine tambien se quedo estatico, su corazón latia rapido ¿como podía causar esto? -¡estas aqui!- Kurt corrio y abrazo a Blaine, este tambien lo hizo, con demasiada necesidad, con tanto amor -me encontraste... ¿cómo?

-Nunca te dejare ir- Blaine acariciaba su cabello, era mas placentero de lo que recordaba -te extrañe tanto.

-Yo tambien- ambos lloraban, y no se apartaron, tardaron minutos, unos que habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo -¿Como lo hiciste?

-Puck, Cooper y Quinn me ayudaron...

-espera, ¿Cooper Anderson y Quinn Fabray?- Blaine rio, si era raro.

-Asi es. Y Finn, amigo de Puck., me presto su casa para pedirte. De aqui nos vamos a la mia, o al parque... o a donde sea, y asi sera siempre. No podran detenernos- Blaine por fin se aparto, nada mas que para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt, eran tan intrigantes.

-te amo tanto- Kurt rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine.

-Yo también, y en cuanto obtenga mas informacion denunciaremos ese centro, esta vez de forma adecuada, saldras de ahí- Kurt sonrio, confiaba en la palabra de Blaine.

Y la mejor manera en que pudo expresarselo fue el posar sus labios en los de Blaine. Eran tan deliciosos, sentía como si se complementara su vida. Empezaron a moverse, sus labios abrir y cerrar a ese ritmo que solo ellos sabían, dejando oir esos sonidos humedos, esos leves gemidos. Blaine rodeo con sus brazos la cadera de Kurt. Tenian tanta necesidad del otro, y era evidente, un reecuentro asi merecía este beso, el cual no freno, apesar de faltar la respiración seguían adentrandose en el otro. Kurt mordia el labio inferior de Blaine, lo saboreaba, lo atraía, y volvia a besarlo. Blaine introducía su lengua, jugueteaba con la de Kurt, exploraba el interior de su boca. Abrian inmensamente, cerraban con cariño. Un gran ciclo que en un momento debio terminar. Blaine rio mientras se apartaba, este chico le volvía loco.

-¿sabes que quiero?- le pregunto Blaine -ir al parque con el novio mas perfecto de todos, el mio- Kurt se sonrojo y acepto. Una noche que compensaba todas las demas.

Al salir agradecieron a Finn, sabian que seguro habia escuchado todo el beso, pero ya no habia manera de remediarlo. Camino a Central Park se contaron su vida. Kurt le decia de como Sebastian era su compañero, del supuesto castigo que les pondrian en unas semanas y que Rachel habia sido tomada. Blaine acerca de su estancia en prisión, de como Quinn le ayudo, de que Cooper quería su perdón. Pero ninguno de esos problemas parecían grandes estando alado del otro, asi que esto no arruino ni en lo mas minimo el momento.

Llegaron a una banca en el parque, en la misma que estaban aquella noche antes de su primer beso. Que noche. Hermosa, perfecta. Se sentaron, Blaine no llevaba su guitarra como solía ser. Después de esto prosiguio una sesión de abrazos, carcias y besos, muchos besos. Palabras de cariño, "te amo" repetidos, mimos de pareja. Y sentian la necesidad de llegar a mas, saboreaban mas del otro, deseaban algo mas intimo. Pero no, no era correcto, así que se dejaban esas ideas y disfrutaban del momento.

-Quiero dedicarte una canción ángel- le dijo Blaine dejando besos desde la comisura de sus labios a su cuello, ese delicado y adictivo cuello.

-si... cantame... amo tu voz- le alagaba Kurt dejandose consentir.

 _If I should die before I wake_

 _It's 'cause you took my breath away_

 _Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

 _Oh_

 _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

 _My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

 _Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Blaine besaba los labios de Kurt entre cada verso. Le era perfecto, y podría pasar por mas dolores por un momento así con él.

 _But how do you expect me_

 _To live alone with just me_

 _'Cause my world revolves around you_

 _It's so hard for me to breathe_

Le dedicaba la canción, sin Kurt, de nada serviría su aire, ya que Kurt era su aliento, lo que le daba vida.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

 _It's no air, no air_

Y estaba dispuesto hoy mas que nunca a liberarlo.

 _Got me out here in the water so deep_

 _Tell me how you gonna be without me_

 _If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

 _It's no air, no air_

Estaba dispuesto a llevarlo de vuelta con su familia.

 _No air, air, no_

 _No air, air, no_

 _No air, air, no_

 _No air, air_

A nunca dejarlo, a mantenerse a su lado.

 _Got me out here in the water so deep_

 _Tell me how you gonna be without me_

 _If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

 _It's no air, no air_

Cuando la canción termino, Kurt le aplaudio, esa sonrisa era su perdición.

-¿podrías ser mas perfecto?- Blaine rio ante el comentario de Kurt, le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago.

-Te amo- Blaine cerro los ojos y se recargo en Kurt. Una tranquilidad peculiar le llenaba. Era sensacional.

Xxx

-fue una noche hermosa- comento Kurt tomando ambas manos de su novio. Ya habia amanecido y en cualquier momento irian por Kurt. Estaban en casa de Finn, el chico se refugiaba en su cocina para no intervenir.

-debo ir a esconderme- dijo Blaine de mala gana torciendo la boca -te voy a extrañar. Pero hoy en la noche nos veremos ¿si?

-sera tan eterno- se quejo el castaño, así que no malgasto su tiempo y abrazo a Blaine, tan afectivamente como si fuera el último -Cuidate Blaine.

-tú tambien cariño- el timbre sono. Blaine se vio obligado a soltar las manos de Kurt, y con todo el dolor del mundo lo hizo. Fue horrible, sentirse vacio. Pero sin mas tiempo corrio al cuarto de Finn y se metio debajo de la cama.

Finn se aproximo a la puerta y la abrio, sin avisar oficiales entraron, revisaron de vista cada cuarto, y al ver que todo estaba en orden, tomaron de los brazos a Kurt con firmeza, lo guiaron a la salida.

-gracias- le dijo Kurt a Finn antes de irse, este solo sonrio.

La puerta se cerro. Blaine salio de su escondite y fue a la sala, en donde toco el hombro del alto chico.

-enserio muchas gracias, no me conoces y me ayudaste.

-no hay problema. Puck es un amigo cercano, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- Blaine sonrio agradeciendo de nuevo.

-Debo irme- se despidieron con la mano, Finn habia recordado tantas cosas al ver el amor que se tenían esos dos chicos. Su historia con Rachel... ¿donde estaba? No sabía nada de ella, y eso le dolía. Pero seguro ella había comprendido todo y ya había empezado su vida sola ¿por que él no podía?

-Te veo en unas horas- se despidio Finn despistado. A quien engañaba, extrañaba a Rachel.

Xxx

-Hoy te llevare Elphaba, Kurt estara muy feliz de verte- le decía Blaine a la perrita mientras jugaba con ella -¿lo extrañas tambien?- ladro, Blaine tomo eso como un si. Almenos ya era un gran alivio pensar que vería a Kurt. Un gran alivio.

Su telefono comenzo a sonar, contesto creyendo que sería Puck ¿Quien mas podría llamarle?

-¿hola?- saludo casual

-¿Blaine Devon Anderson? Lo escuche cantar en el parque. Soy el representante de muchas celebridades y me interesa su voz ¿ha pensado en ser famoso?- Blaine torcio el ceño confundido

-espere, espere ¿Como consiguio mi numero?

-lo investigue, yo consigo lo que quiero. Podra tener fama, dinero, amor de fans, eso lo garantizo. ¿Qué dice, le interesa?- automaticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Blaine, cualquiera diria que si ¿por qué él no? Seria libre de su padre, podria ser libre en muchas cuestiones. "Blaine Anderson, la estrella del momento" se proyecto en su cabeza.

-¿hay alguna condición?- pregunto ya emocionado.

-Solo dos. Una, tener todo el tiempo del dia y noche disponible. Y dos, venir a vivir en Miami- Blaine queria decir que si, pero de inmediato algo le detuvo. No podía. Su corazón e ilusiones caían.

-No puedo, no puedo irme de aqui y no tengo el tiempo por las noches- Blaine escupia las palabras con dolor. Enserio le hubiera encantado. Pero una sola cosa era su prioridad sobre todo.

Kurt Hummel.

Rechazaría la fama y el éxito con tal de no dejarlo.

-enserio lamento que no este dispuesto- le dijo el hombre notablemente molesto -pero si cambia de opinión, no dude en llamarme, ya tiene mi numero. Hasta luego futura estrella- y colgo el telefono. Blaine miro la pantalla del celular antes de dejarlo a un lado.

Sentia sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas. Habia soñado con la musica por años, era su anhelo ser conocido por el mundo, y haber dejado pasar una gran oportunidad le destrozo. Pero apesar de eso sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Habia un primer lugar, uno que no cambiaria por nada

 **Hola camcruzers! Lo amaron, ¿cierto? xD den fav y comenten si fue así, recuerden que eso me ayuda MUCHISIMO, y me inspira a seguir escribiendo! :D También compartan el fic con sus amigos!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! Les quiero contar, que esta historia estaba destinada a ser de 18 capitulos. Pero luego me encariñe tanto con los personajes, con el trama, que supe que debía tener un poco mas. Y si bien no será enorme, ahora les doy los adelantos del capitulo 24 :o**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

*-¡eres mi hijo! ¡haras lo que yo te diga!- le grito su padre apunto de golpearlo –y además de todo ya pusiste a tu madre a favor de ti, "ser marica esta bien", no, no esta bien, y lo pagaras.

*-ahora que ya esta toda la familia Anderson junta, porfavor, hablen de sus diferencias- dijo Puck tenso, esto era mas difícil de lo que imagino –yo creo que deberían dejar de vivir en el siglo pasado, y entender que Blaine fue diferente, y quizá eso lo lleve al éxito.

*-Quinn se inclino levemente, sus labios rozaron con los de Noah, su piel se tenso. Pero suavemente los abrió y se adentro. Nunca había tenido una sensación como esta, era simplemente deleitosa, tan dulce… ¿podría ser este su primer beso real?

*Blaine empezo a morder el cuello de Kurt, este se retorcio debajo de él, ambos sentían sus erecciones tensionarse, suplicaban que el otro no lo notara, pero era imposible esconder ese bulto. Blaine abrió un poco la camiseta de Kurt y siguió con el juego de besos y mordiscos en su pecho, vaya,su pecho era mas fuerte y delicado de lo que había imaginado.


	25. Fantasias

Capitulo 24

Fantasías

Kurt fue llevado a su cuarto, Sebastian estaba recostado en la cama pero se levanto al verlo. Los guardias lo dejaron dentro y se retiraron.

-Kurt, ¿cómo estas? Tus labios estan muy rojos ¿que te estuvo haciendo ese sujeto?- Kurt rio internamente "Blaine y yo estuvimos devorandonos", pero no podía, camaras les veían y escuchaban.

-Bien- dijo cortante y acostandose en su cama, era la única manera de evitar contarlo. Le dio la espalda a Sebastian, este lo entendio, seguro estaba devastado, pero en realidad lo que Kurt hacía era sonreir como tonto, esa noche vería a Blaine de nuevo. Esos besos, esas caricias, le apasionaban cada vez mas... quería más, quería conocer mas del cuerpo de Blaine, disfrutarlo en su plenitud ¿era eso malo? Por el momento solo se imaginaba sus piernas y pecho desnudos, sin nada entre ellos, un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, se sentía culpable de sus pensamientos, pero no se arrepentía de nada ¿Como sería ese momento? ¿Quien se desnudaría primero? ¿Quien sería el activo? ¿Introduciría o sería penetrado? Rio pos sus estupidas preguntas, aún así no dejo de hacerlas.

Xxx

Blaine...- gemia Kurt bajo suyo -mas, porfavor, mas- sentía al chico tensarse y aferrarse a las sabanas, Blaine se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-Relajate cariño- Blaine volvio a besar su cuerpo, desde sus labios y bajo rapidamente hasta llegar a su pecho, a su miembro... era tan delicioso, lo tomo con la lengua y jugo con él mientras escuchaba como Kurt lo disfrutaba, eso era su deleite -te hare mio Hummel- Blaine, que aún llevaba su pantalon puesto se lo quito de inmediato y desesperadamente -no sere delicado contigo- Blaine tenía su adrenalina al maximo, sus pasiones pasadas regresaban, solo quería hacerlo suyo.

-Blaine...- oyo gemir a Kurt de nuevo -Blaine- poco a poco su voz se engrosaba acompañada de un cierto eco -Blaine- escucho ya completamente diferente -¡Blaine despierta!- el chico se enderezo de pronto. Estaba sentado en su cama y era del dia.

-¿Que paso? ¿Kurt?- pregunto aún soñoliento Blaine.

-No, soy Cooper- poco a poco la imagen frente a él se aclaraba -con que estabas soñando con Kurt, debio ser un buen sueño- se burlo Cooper, Blaine no entendio hasta que sintio sus pantalones mojados, rayos se había venido entre sueños. Se cubrio con una cobija, su hermano se rio aún mas.

-Anda, que ya es medio dia- Blaine froto sus ojos y noto como Cooper salio de la habitación.

Habia estado toda la noche despierto con Kurt y de inmediato había llegado a su casa había quedado dormido, pero esos labios, los seductores labios de Kurt seguían en los suyos. Su piel... sus ojos... Rio de si mismo al recordar lo que había soñado, y siendo honesto hubiera dado mucho por seguir justo ahora en él. Ya basta, su cabeza no podía estar creando esas fantasias con su novio, debía protegerlo, solo quererlo, si, por ahora solo eso ¿pero cuanto mas tiempo? Llevaban ya meses de novios ¿no era el momento acaso... ? No, basta Anderson, son solo tus viejos habitos queriendo regresar, se decía Blaine levantandose, y volviendo a reir al ver su cama mojada.

Xxx

El timbre sono, Finn abrio la puerta. Dos oficiales y Kurt enmedio de ellos, entraron y abrieron cada puerta y revisaron. Todo en orden, eso creían. Hicieron pasar a Kurt diciendole exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. Se fueron y Finn cerro la puerta.

-Ya sabes donde esta Blaine, pero si van a ponerse de loquillos, vayan al departamento de él- Finn bromeaba, pero Kurt se torno rojo -es juego- le dijo al verlo serio.

-Claro, claro- decia Kurt riendo fingidamente. Una puerta detras suyo se escucho abrir. Se giro y miro a su novio, ahora moría de ganas por besarlo intensamente. Controlate Kurt, seguro él no piensa eso.

"Oh por Dios, sus labios se ven tan deliciosos" pasaba por la cabeza de Blaine. Callate Anderson -muchas gracias Finn, enserio- fue lo que en realidad dijo.

-ya saben que no es nada- Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt, se sintio tan diferente, sus dedos se pusieron frios.

-te vemos en la mañana- dijo rapidamente Kurt, sus fantasias ya habian volado y le preocupaba que se diera cuenta -gracias- dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido de Blaine. Bajaron las escaleras sin decir palabra. Fue hasta que estuvieron debajo del edificio que Blaine se animo a hablar.

-¿Que tal tu dia?- "imaginandote desnudo" penso Kurt.

-Bien, ¿y el tuyo?- "teniendo sueños humedos contigo" penso Blaine.

-Bien- respondio Blaine. No sabia que mas hacer, se sentía torpe -¿a donde vamos?

-pues... tengo ganas.. de ir... a tu casa- le propuso Kurt mordiendo sus labios. Blaine se preguntaba ¿era posible que Kurt quisiera lo mismo? No, seguro no. Al fin y al cabo habia muchas cosas que hacer en su casa ¿no?

-Claro- Blaine le sonrio, Kurt hizo lo mismo. Tomaron el primer taxi que paso, les urgia llegar sin perder tiempo.

No tardo demasiado, y no hablaban mas que para responder a sencillas preguntas sin sentido. Cuando al fin hubiesen llegado, se bajaron aprisa, sus pantalones se sentian mas ajustados por alguna razón. Llegaron a su hogar. Elphaba corrio de inmediato a Kurt, él la cargo despues de un grito de alegria, no recordaba que iba a verla.

-¡Elphis!- celebro mientras la acariciaba -te extrañe- ella, que ya era demasiado pesada, lo lamio. Kurt ya no aguanto mas y la bajo cansado.

-esta grande- decia Kurt acerca de Elphaba -a ti tambien te extrañe bebé- le dijo a Blaine caminando a donde estaba.

-crei que me habias olvidado- Blaine hizo un puchero, y observo de nuevo esos carnosos labios. Maldita sea, ya no aguantaba mas.

Se acerco a Kurt y lo beso, coloco su mano en el cuello de este y lo trajo mas hacía él. Kurt, que también ya se había calentado durante el dia, tomo la cintura de Blaine delicadamente, y contorno con sus dedos este sitio. Blaine seguía adentrándose en su boca, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose querer, dejándose amar. Blaine acaricio la espalda de Kurt, llego a su cabello y dejo a sus dedos enterrados ahí, mientras Kurt bajaba suavemente sus manos hasta sus jeans, realmente quería llegar mas abajo, y no pudo evitarlo, siguió bajando y sintió la forma lateral de sus glúteos, no sabía si podía tocarlos o no, estaba inseguro en esos instantes.

Continuaron en esa posición por largos minutos, minutos de placer, en que cada uno gemía poco a poco más. Ambos habían hecho esto ya varias veces, pero por alguna razón curiosa ahora tenían miedo. Pero Blaine pensó que debía ser arriesgado, si Kurt lo amaba no se negaría ¿no? Era una forma tonta de pensar pero en esos momentos no usaba la cabeza. Así que separándose un poco de Kurt, comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta, Kurt estaba aparentemente en shock, no podía ser… ¿enserio Blaine quería hacerlo? El moreno concluyo rápidamente esto, lanzo la prenda a un lado y volvió a atrapar los labios de Kurt.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala, Kurt comenzó a sentarse en el sillón, Blaine le seguía, y nunca se separaron mas de 10 centimetros, por lo que evidentemente se daban cuenta de como a cada segundo la respiración era mas agitada, con mas necesidad. Blaine miro los botones de Kurt, de su chaqueta, debía hacerlo, así que con las manos temblantes abrió el primero, el segundo… Kurt lo miraba fijamente, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero continuo. El tercero… e cuarto… cuando todos estuvieron separados, la quito de Kurt, dejando ver un poco de su pecho, llevaba una camiseta mas debajo. Ahora mas que nunca sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar, solo quería conocer a Kurt, eso por lo que lo había llamado en primer lugar desde el primer dia, eso por lo que había pedido a un hombre en el centro de prostitución , por fin podría ser penetrado como había querido, esa primer curiosidad que causo tantos problemas y que seguiría causando problemas.

Blaine empezo a morder el cuello de Kurt, este se recorcio debajo de él, ambos sentían sus erecciones tensionarse, suplicaban que el otro no lo notara, pero era imposible esconder ese bulto. Blaine abrió un poco de la camiseta de Kurt y siguió con el juego de besos y mordiscos en su pecho, vaya,, su pecho era mas fuerte y delicado de lo que había imaginado.

Sus piernas entrelazadas, Kurt comenzaba a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo, Blaine se ponía mas sensible, y no era posible contra atacar, Kurt lo dominaba más y más. Al fin logro quitarle la camiseta entera, y fue cuando se desabotono el pantalón, lo bajo a una velocidad normal, no dejaba de mirar a Kurt, ese rostro intrigado le demandaba ser besado. Estuvo en ropa interior. Kurt recordó aquel dia en que se conocieron, dia en que Blaine se quedo en ropa interior demandando que tuvieran sexo. Ahora no era así ¿cómo habían llegado hasta este punto?

Era su turno, también se quito el pantalón y quedo con solo boxers, cosa que no le apeno ni en lo mas minimo ¿enserio iba a hacerlo en un sillón? Eso no le importaba ahora.

Ahora sus erecciones eran 100% imposibles de ocultar, estaban a la vista, allí frente a ellos, y ya estaban dispuestos a quitarse la ropa restantes, solo después de este delicado beso.

El timbre sono.

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

El timbre resonó.

Blaine solto un bufido molesto.

Comenzaron a golpear la puerta agresivamente.

Blaine se puso de pie y se coloco rápidamente el pantalón, Kurt hizo lo mismo. Volvieron a tocar la puerta con fuertes golpes. Torpemente se coloco su camiseta, aún seguían excitados, estaban sudando, maldito el que se atrevio a interrumpir.

El momento casi perfecto había quedado arruinado.

-¡Voy!- grito fuertemente Blaine aún enojado mientras caminaba a la puerta, Kurt también terminaba de abrocharse la camiseta -¿Quién?- pregunto mientras abria la puerta.

Y la imagen ante sus ojos le puso de un humor mil veces peor.

-Padre- fue lo que dijo en forma recta y seria -¿qué haces aquí?

-Hijo- respondió él de la misma manera, además de muy arrogantemente –te dije que no podía tener contacto con tu madre- Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-¿así que ya sabes que nos hemos visto?

-¡se que la pusiste de tu lado estúpido! Y no solo a ella, a tu hermano, tu hermano ejemplar, lo hiciste una basura como tú.

-Perdón Bruce, pero mi mamá fue la que vino hacía mi a pedirme perdón, Cooper igual, yo no acudi a ninguno, así que no soy yo el culpable.

-Ya entiendo- Bruce cruzo sus brazos, cualquiera creería que era un gran hombre de negocios –así que eres un hipócrita y les hechas la culpa.

-Nosotros ya somos una familia- se opuso Blaine –yo los amo, me han ayudado, si tu sigues viviendo en el siglo pasado no puedo ayudarte.

-¿sabes? Desde que era niño sabía que estabas destinado a ser miserable ¿sabes como seras castigado por este problema que has causado? Tendrás el triple de trabajo, y si me entero de que algo hiciste mal, tu madre la pagara junto a tu hermano, tú eliges.

-¡No puedes amenazarme!

-¡eres mi hijo! ¡haras lo que yo te diga!- le grito su padre apunto de golpearlo –y además de todo ya pusiste a tu madre a favor de ti, "ser marica esta bien", no, no esta bien, y lo pagaras.

-Yo deje de ser tu hijo hace mucho tiempo. Y no soy marica, estar enamorado de un hombre es algo real, algo que no podras romper.

-¿Quién dice?- Blaine estaba apunto de responder que él, pero Kurt se atravesó frente suyo.

-Nosotros- Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine, Bruce solto una carcajada enorme, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de todos.

-¿así que él es tu noviesillo?- pregunto aún entre risas -¡es tan gay!

-Orgullosamente, un gusto- extendio su otra mano para saludarlo, pero Bruce lo ignoro por completo -me presento mejor. Soy Kurt Hummel, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de su hijo y prometo cuidarlo y protegerlo siempre, un placer- Kurt volvio a extender su mano, Bruce, de nuevo rio sarcasticamente.

-eso te pudo haber funcionado con mi esposa niña, pero conmigo no- Bruce le sonrio y solo unos segundos despues se puso serio -mañana mismo quiero hablar contigo, tu madre y hermano. A solas- recalco hacía Kurt -llego a las 10 de la mañana- Entonces camino hacia el lado contrario, saliendo de sus vistas.

Blaine cerro la puerta azotandola y dio una patada a la pared, dejando en ella un hueco gigantesco.

-¡Blaine, calmate!

-¿Quieres que me calme? ¡¿Como se supone que lo haga si ese maldito viene a irrumpir en mi vida?! ¡lo odio!- gritaba Blaine caminando de un lado a otro.

-Blaine, solo...

-¡mi vida esta arruinada por él! ¡malditos todos!

-¡¿entonces no es solo que arruino que ibamos a tener sexo?!- Ambos se quedaron callados, Kurt estaba molesto por la actitud de Blaine

Se cruzo de brazos retante -Quiza es una señal de que no era el momento, solamente queriamos hacerlo porque estabamos calientes ¿no lo ves? Ibamos a arruinarlo.

-¿No querias entonces?

-No me mal entiendas. Yo quiero que esto sea algo romantico, algo para recordar. No en un sillon solo por nuestro reecuentro- Blaine lucia mas calmado, aunque bastante confundido -ahora, tu padre, recuerda que gracias a ese trabajo, gracias a él tu y yo nos conocimos ¿eso no importa?

-Kurt yo... solamente... él me hizo daño y solo vino a criticarme. Te ataco, jamas le permitiría a alguien eso, quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Y yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Entonces quiero que mañana vayas y arregles las cosas, almenos intentalo- Blaine torcio la boca y rodo los ojos - por mi- Blaine sonrio poco a poco.

-¿Como quieres que me niegue a eso?- Kurt sonrio.

-Ven aqui- Kurt extendio sus brazos, Blaine camino hasta él y lo abrazo, lo acerco… la verdad, era que se sentía mucho mejor este verdadero cariño, ese latir rápido de su corazón sin necesidad de excitación, eso que solo lograba hacer Kurt.

-Perdoname Kurt, no debe ser así ese momento tan intimo, perdón.

-También perdóname a mi, te amo demasiado Blaine, no quiero echarlo a perder- Blaine rio levemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Jamás, Kurt, hemos pasado por tanto … casi un año de que nos conocemos ¿crees que algo nos pueda separar en la vida?- Kurt lo volvió a abrazar. Si, su moral lo decía, su confianza también, no faltaba mucho para que intimaran, pero lo harían de forma adecuada.

Xxx

-¿estas seguro de que quieres ayudarme? No se si a Bruce le agrade- Blaine y Puck estaban sentados en la casa de Blaine, ya era de mañana, a unos minutos de las 10.

-No me ire, me quedare y me segurare de que todo salga bien.

-Con él presente ya no se puede garantizar nada- Puck tomo el hombro de Blaine y le sonrio animándolo –gracias, eres el único que desde el principio me ayudo.

-Si, y luego cuando Kurt llego me has ignorado por completo- Puck rio –es broma- Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-No te hagas inocente, tú y tus planes de conquistar a Quinn, y con respecto a eso ¿cómo va todo?

-Pues hace dos dias… cuando tú nos pediste que nos fueramos porque ya iba anochecer, se recostó en el sofá y veía una película. Estaba sombrada, creo que jamas les pusieron algo entretenido en ese centro de prostitución. Es tan dulce, para ella todo es nuevo, ama limpiar, ama cocinar, es algo tan común y que estamos acostumbrados a tener y no lo valoramos. Me hace pensar en como aveces no disfrutamos y valoramos lo que tenemos, otros no los tienen, nosotros contamos con agua caliente, con comida, con familia y amigos… otros no, y es curioso verla descubrir lo que ya es viejo para mi- Blaine rio, recordó aquel pastel de Kurt, como limpio su casa.

-Te entiendo completamente- y era así –cuidala, ¿luego, que paso?

-Pues, te contare- Puck hablo mientras recordaba cada detalle que recordaba.

FLASHBACK

Puck llevaba ya un buen rato observando a Quinn, veía el televisor con maravilla, como un bebé que ve al adulto, cuando descubres un nuevo país. Camino hasta ella y se sento a su lado, ella se comporto como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿qué ves?- le pregunto

-Nada- contesto cortante –solo… algo de la naturaleza- y esa simple oración de mas animo a Puck

-estoy orgulloso de ti- Quinn fruncio el ceño y lo miro –hoy ayudaste a Blaine… eso fue tan valiente, además de ser audaz y valiente- Puck logro ver como sonrio por debajo por unos segundos.

-Gracias- expreso seria.

-Quinn, ¿algún dia me veras a los ojos y lograras ver en ellos cuanto me importas?- Quinn alzo la mirada, lo miro los ojos, esos hermosos ojos lo pusieron nervioso –tu mirada… es tan magnifica.

-No halagues algo que no es verdad, se que no es así.

-es enserio- Puck se acerco mas a ella, Quinn se aparto un poco –Tu cabello… tu piel…- se acerco más, Quinn se volvió a alejar, pero mucho menos que la distancia anterior –tus mejillas, tu voz…- se acerco, Quinn se quedo estatica –tus labios- dijo mas como un susurro, y se acerco a ella para besarla.

-No puedo- dijo Quinn cuando ya solo faltaban milímetros para tocarse, cuando ya sentían la respiración del oro.

-deja que te demuestre lo que siento, solo eso- tardaron segundos, pero al final, Quinn se inclino levemente, sus labios rozaron con los de Noah, su piel se tenso. Pero suavemente los abrió y se adentro. Nunca habia tenido una sensación como esta, era simplemente deleitosa, tan dulce… ¿podría ser este su primer beso real?

No duro demasiado, solo segundos, cuando se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se apartaban. Eso era todo lo que Puck había anhelado desde hace meses. No pidió mas, se levanto y beso su frente, no quería presionarla a más. Fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, celebro a solas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Y que paso al dia siguiente?- pregunto interesado Blaine

-Nada, solo hablamos un poco, no quiero hacerla sentir presionada, todo lento y seguro.

-Bien, así te aseguro que lo lograras- En ese momento sono el timbre. Blaine ya se había olvidado de ellos, era horrible imaginar lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Yo abro- Blaine asintió, Puck fue a la puerta y abrió –hola a todos los Anderson.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de inmediato Bruce

-Yo estare aquí hoy- dijo firme –buenos días Pam, Cooper- ambos sonrieron –pasen- Bruce estaba molesto, pero ya no se preocupo por oponerse, no valia la pena.

Entraron a la casa, muy ordenada y limpia. Blaine estaba sentado en la mesa, otras 4 sillas vacias. Se levanto para saludar a todos, inclusive a Bruce tomándole la mano "porque Kurt te lo pidió" se repetía aún cuando quería golpearlo. Todos se sentaron cada uno en una silla diferente, al principio nadie hablo, pero Puck tenía ya una secuencia aprendida.

-Ahora que ya esta toda la familia Anderson junta, por favor, hablen de sus diferencias- dijo Puck tenso, esto era mas difícil de lo que imagino –yo creo que deberían dejar de vivir en el siglo pasado, y entender que Blaine fue diferente, y quizá eso lo lleve al éxito.

-estoy de acuerdo, Blaine fue diferente y eso no implica que sea malo- dijo Pam sonriente y profesionalmente.

-Yo no veo nada por lo que Blaine sea especial- dijo Bruce como si estuviera aburrido.

-¿Has escuchado como canta?- le pregunto Cooper -¡podría ser una estrella! No dudo que alguien quiera trabajar con él pronto- un nudo en la garganta se formo en Blaine –y obviamente él aceptara y te demostrara que estas equivocado –absolutamente nadie sabía de la llamada de la noche anterior, y eso dolía –en unos años podras ver cuan famoso es- Bruce rio de nuevo, esa risa tan odiosa.

-No lo creo, lo dudo por completo- y Blaine quería gritarle que él ya estaría en Los Angeles, estaría apunto de ser famoso si quisiera. Pero para él habia cosas mas importantes, no dejarse llevar por fantasias, si no aferrarse a esa fantasia que todo niño tiene de casarse, de tener una familia ideal, a ese amor que muy pocos logran encontrar. Él no lo dejaría ir. Por nada.

 **Continuara…**

 **CAMCRUZERS!**

 **NO ME ODIEN POR NO HACER KLEX!**

 **Queria hacer esto, que se dieran cuenta de que para ellos es algo VALIOSO 3:**

 **Favorito y comenta si te gusto! Me ayuda como no tienen idea**

 **Compartan la historia con sus amigos, biografías, grupos o paginas, enserio eso seria perfecto :D**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 ***KLEX**


	26. Un mundo ideal

Advertencia

Se que a muchos no les importa cx pero hay contenido sexual en el capitulo. Si no quieren leerlo, dejen de leer cuando aparezca la marca "OlllllllllllllllllllllllllO"

Ahora, disfruten ;)

Capitulo 25

Un mundo ideal

-de las personas que mas se duda es quienes tienen exito- agrego Puck tambien molesto -solo digame ¿Qué sentiría si viera el nombre de Blaine Anderson en grandes auditorios, con millones de personas aclamandolo? ¿No se sentiria orgulloso de su hijo?- Bruce torcio la boca.

-Nunca pasara, dejen de soñar, un idiota nunca podria lograrlo.

-¡¿Por que me odias?!- le grito Blaine poniendose de pie -¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡Nacer!- le respondio Bruce creyendo que esto haría decaer a Blaine así como antes, pero este se mantuvo firme.

-Que respuesta tan inutil ¿enserio no puedes ser mas creativo?- Bruce estaba apunto de gritar pero Blaine hablo primero -Callate y escuchame. En estos meses he aprendido mucho de la vida, me di cienta de que nunca estuve equivocado, de que no era un error en la vida, que era especial. Y si personas como tú no pueden comprender eso, realmente lo siento mucho, por que te estas perdiendo de lo mejor de la vida.

-¡Pam haz algo!- le demando Bruce golpeando la mesa -¡controla a tu criatura!

-¿en que cabeza esta bien el golpear a tu esposa?- le pregunto Pam con miedo, él la miro exaltado -Sufri creyendo que me amabas.

-¡Mirame! Ya no soy ese adolescente, no valoraste cuando acepte quedarme contigo cuando quedaste embarazada, parecia que yo te daba igual ¿alguna vez me amaste tú?

-Con toda mi alma- respondio ella con la voz cortada.

-No digas eso. El amor no existe, lo único que cualquiera busca es tener sexo, despues de eso todo es una mentira que inventaron las peliculas- Bruce tambien se puso de pie -por ejemplo. Ayer llegue a casa de Blaine y estaba teniendo sexo asqueroso gay con el cara de niña- Pam y Cooper miraron a Blaine, este se torno rojo -¿crees que no me di cuenta?

-No me importa si te diste cuenta o no- Blaine tomo asiento calmado -No tuvimos sexo, nos dimos cuenta que era mejor esperar, porque yo realmente lo amo y él me ama ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor que no creas en el amor, eso significa que nunca lo has conocido, y eso con lleva a que nunca seas feliz- Blaine sonrio confiado en si mismo -Tu jamas podras ser tan feliz como yo lo soy con mi novio. Quiza jamas tenga exito en una carrera importante, pero abre hecho algo de mi vida- el ojimiel suspiro, no queria hacer esto, era solo por Kurt -Escucha Bruce... padre, yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y empezar de cero, ser una verdadera familia, los 4 ¿Qué dices?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Bruce.

-¿perdonarme a mi? Pero si tu eres el desastre en este mundo- El hombre camino a la puerta -ustedes no son mi familia. Esperaba mas de ti Cooper- decia desilusionado de su otro hijo.

-Lo siento papá, pero Blaine tiene la razón.

-Lo que digas. Espero sean infelices. Y lo de la amenaza del trabajo sigue en pie Blaine- dijo antes de irse. Todos quedaron en silencio. Blaine se sentia fracasado, una pequeña esperanza de que su padre quisiera arreglar las cosas habia brotado, ahora no había nada.

-Gracias- dijo Blaine honestamente -Gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarme, por entenderme, por ser mi verdadera familia- Pam le sonrio y tomo su mano. Cooper se levanto y lo abrazo. Sabía que para Cooper era dificil rechazar a su padre, ya que él le dio la fama en Los Angeles, habia renunciado a tantos privilegios al ponerse de su lado. Realmente eso era un hermano.

-te amo hermano- le dijo él -mi hobbit- Blaine rio y lo empujo ligeramente.

-¿lo ves? Las cosas mejoran en la vida- Puck habia sido la pieza clave de esta union, que hubiera creído imposible hace solo un año atras.

Todo lo imposible estaba ocurriendo ¿Quien decía que su padre no lo amaria algun dia? ¿Quien negaba que él pudiera ser famoso? ¿Por qué no hacer a Kurt libre? Ahora se sentía capaz de todo.

Xxx

Pasaron dias, dias en los que era la misma rutina. Kurt llegaba a casa de Finn, Blaine estaba ahi escondido, se iban al parque, a su casa, y por la mañana de nuevo regresaban con Finn y Kurt era recogido. Muy sencillo y ahora se estaba haciendo rutina.

Para Kurt cada dia era mas devastador observar como Sebastian creía que sufría, el no poderle decir todo lo que sucedía le mataba. Pero antes de intentar cualquier metodo para transmitirle el mensaje, quería asegurarse de que Elliot estuviera bien, de que ya todo estuviera mejorplaneado para salir de ahí.

Blaine trabaja en eso, despues de que Kurt se iba, dormía un poco, ya que pasaban toda la noche despiertos, pero justo despues acudía con la policia, al antiguo centro de prostitución, trataban de asegurarse de que no tuvieran otra base a la que pudieran volver a escapar, pero no daban con nada. Sabía que había una en Los Angeles, pero no un preciso lugar, esto tardaba mas de lo que había imaginado.

Blaine estaba ahí, revisando las oficinas y cuartos junto a un oficial tratando de hallar alguna pista que les diera respuestas, todo había quedado derrumbado despues del gran alboroto que se hizo, las cosas estaban en el suelo y dispersas. Movían algunos bloques y revisaban papeles, pero no había nada de relevancia. En cierto punto, Blaine logro ver algo... una tierna sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, movio una caja que cubria su hallazgo, no era posible... cargo el peluche con cuidado, como para no herirlo. Un oso desgastado y con una mancha en el brazo.

-Hola Fiyero- le saludo Blaine, y poco a poco su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un dolor de garganta. Ver este oso de peluche le hacía recordar desde hace cuanto tiempo Kurt había estado pasando por todo esto. Un punzon en su corazón le hirio, y con mas animo siguio buscando, debía librar a Kurt costara lo que costara y lo antes posible.

-¿ese oso es de tu novio?- pregunto el policia, Blaine sonrió.

-Así es oficial McCarthy- este era el mismo que había dicho a Rachel y Elliot que le notificaran de la dirección del lugar. Y por una razón que Blaine no conocía le importaba mucho el caso.

Xxx

-¿Qué pelicula quieres ver amor?- le pregunto Kurt mientras movia las cajas viendo las portadas de estas -Divergente, Hedwig... ¡Aladdin!- grito emocionado -¡esta era mi pelicula favorita cuando era niño!- Blaine llego con un tazon de palomitas -Recuerdo que la veía con mis padres todo el dia- Blaine rio y se sento alado suyo en el sillón.

-Tambien fue la mia, pero yo la veía a escondidas porque mi familia decía que era para niña- lo dijo con cierto desanimo, que se borro en cuanto Kurt beso su frente.

-¿te he dicho que te amo con toda mi alma?- Kurt acaricio su mejilla, Blaine sonrio como tonto, no podía hacer nada mas.

-Amo que lo digas- Kurt se puso de pie y se inclino, beso los labios de Blaine por solo segundos.

-Te amo- repitio con una sonrisa coqueta, despues dio media vuelta y saco el dvd de la caja, lo coloco en el reproductor y regreso a donde estaba Blaine. Abrazo el brazo del chico y se recargo en él, Blaine tambien dejo caer su cabeza sobre la suya.

Miraron la pelicula, desde el inicio, trayendo recuerdos especificos a cada una de sus vidas. Blaine recordo una vez que tomo la alfombra de la sala, la llevo a su cuarto y se imaginaba que volaba. Kurt recordaba a su mamá cantandole antes de dormir, diciendole que el genio algún dia llegaria y le cumpliría 3 deseos, que no se olvidara de hacerlo libre con el último.

Yo te quiero enseñar

este mundo espléndido,

ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.

Yo te puedo mostrar

cosas maravillosas,

con la magia de mi alfombra

vamos a volar...

Blaine se emociono al iniciar la canción, no la escuchaba desde que era pequeño, y pudo notar que Kurt sintio lo mismo. Lo abrazo mas, estos momentos con él, tan intimos, tan suyos... eran los perfectos.

Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,

nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,

a aquellos que se aman.

Un mundo ideal,

tan deslumbrante y nuevo,

donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,

que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

Un pequeño Kurt soñaba con encontrar a su principe ideal tal cual una princesa. Pero jamas se imagino que este si sería un hombre, el mas guapo y hermoso de todos.

Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,

baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...

Un mundo ideal...

Mira bien lo que hay...

Allí mil cosas voy a ver...

Blaine acaricio el suave cabello de Kurt, observaba sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas por el calor, sus labios rosas, sus grandes pestañas. Una catarsis le recorría por completo, un escalofrio desde el corazón al resto del cuerpo.

Conteniendo el aliento...

Soy como azul estrella que se va

y nunca será igual ya otra vez...

Un mundo ideal...

Cada vuelta es sorpresa...

Kurt sentía las manos de Blaine acariciar su cuerpo. Era increíble el solo pensar lo que sentía, algo meta fisico, algo fuera del mundo.

-Aveces me pregunto, si en las peliculas de disney hay dos enamorados, entonces sentían lo que nosotros sentimos por el otro- comento Kurt -¿entonces como pueden traicionar o dudar de eso? Yo jamas dudaría de ti- Blaine rio ligeramente, beso su cabello.

-Yo tampoco- re afirmo Blaine, Kurt se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos ¿Como podía ser que se siguiera sintiendo nervioso frente a ellos?

Un horizonte nuevo abrir...

Cada instante un relato...

Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,

juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...

-Kurt... ¿sientes eso?- sentía pequeñas explosiones en su corazón, llegaba un sentir hasta las puntas de sua dedos, como ligeros toques electricos.

-Si...- él lo entendía por completo.

Un mundo ideal...

Un mundo ideal...

Que compartir...

Que compartir...

Blaine paso su mano por la mejilla de Kurt, recorrio su rostro y lo acerco poco a poco. Lo tenía ya a solo un segundo de llegar pero se detuvo, solo inclino su cabeza y dejo a sus narices rozar y sus frentes unirse.

-Tu eres mi mundo ideal Kurt, nunca vayas a olvidarlo porfavor, nunca- Blaine hablaba perdido, se sentía extrañamente fuera de la realidad.

Que alcanzar...

Que contemplar...

Tu junto a mí...

Al finalizar, solo se dieron un pequeño beso, este fue suficiente, era el momento de complementarse y ambos lo sabían.

Blaine se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Kurt y lo guio al cuarto de invitados, este se dejo llevar sin preguntar. Abrio la puerta lentamente, y Kurt quedo en shock cuando vio el interior. Había velas que alumbraban la habitación, pero aún así era mayor la oscuridad. Un corazón con petalos de rosa en el suelo, y la television prendida.

-Blaine...

-Llevo preparada la habitación desde hace mucho tiempo, por si se daba el momento- Blaine suspiro y tomo las manos de Kurt -No quiero hacerlo si tú no quieres. Me importas demasiado- Kurt sonrio y lo abrazo del cuello.

-¿Crees que sea el momento?- Blaine se quedo callado, no sabía que responder -yo si- Blaine sonrio satisfactoriamente y emocionado.

-Te amo, y siempre lo hare- Blaine se separo de Kurt, camino a la tv y con el contro remoto dio play, estaba nervioso. De esta comenzo a sonar una grabación que le penetro el corazón, a ambos, profundamente.

-¿hola?- preguntaba una voz aguda

-¿hola?- pregunto de vuelta.

-¿Quieres una noche?- preguntaba ahora con pesadez

-Soy Blaine Anderson- un nombre que nunca saldría de su cabeza.

-Yo soy Kurt- respondio desinteresado, si tan solo ese Kurt supiera todo lo que pasaría -¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Toda la noche, siempre lo hago así- dijo riendo y con voz rasposa.

-Voy para allá- la grabación termino.

-Consegui la llamada grabada- aclaro Blaine ante la cara de confusión de su novio - fue dificil... pero quería que recordaramos... cuando no eramos nada, y por una noche de sexo , llego lo mejor de mi vida- Kurt quería llorar. Era realmente una gran historia, toda resumida en 12 meses.

-Mañana se cumple un año de eso- dijo Kurt mordiendo sus labios -Y yo... no puedo encontrar forma de agradecerte- abrazo a Blaine, lo estrecho tanto, quería ser uno con él -Solo imaginate que a esos dos sujetos de la llamada les dijeramos... "ustedes se van a enamorar, sus vidas enteras cambiaran y estaran juntos de por vida"- Blaine rio.

-No lo hubiera creído. Lo hubiera negado- Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt -pero ahora...- beso su cuello -te tengo aquí- volvio a besarlo. Ninguno pensaba en excitación aún, era solo ese amor puro y verdadero que les inundaba mas que nunca.

-Soy tan afortunado... de estar apunto de conectarme con el amor de mi vida- de inmediato en cuanto Kurt dejo de hablar, beso sus labios, con necesidad, con cariño y tan adecuadamente.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Caminaron a la cama, sin dejar esa unión, sin dejar de abrazarse. Kurt se recosto primero, Blaine se coloco encima, y lo besaba, cada vez con mas pasión, dejando a sus brazos caer alado del cuerpo de Kurt. Comenzo a usar su lengua, la introdujo en su boca, jugo con la del castaño, y esta respondía con todo placer, haciendolas entrelazarse, explorar al otro, y con los ojos cerrados se concentraban en esta emoción.

Kurt gimio levemente, los expertos labios de Blaine le atrapaban cada segundo más, con sus manos desordeno el cabello de este, lo atrajo más, sonidos humedos multiples salìan de entre sus bocas, era la mejor melodía que podían hacer juntos.

Blaine lamio el oído de Kurt, beso su cuello tantas veces como pudo, y el castaño como respuesta comenzó a quitarse su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su estomago, el cual Blaine ataco de inmediato, lo observo e hizo rozar su nariz con él, y mientras mas salía la camiseta más besaba la zona descubierta. Cuando hubo terminado, Blaine dejo su cabeza caer en su pecho, sintiendo el rápido latir del corazón de su novio.

Kurt acaricio la espalda de Blaine, y ligeramente abrio el primer botón de su camisa, dejando ver ya un poco, pero no fue suficiente, la adrenalina aumentaba y debían obedecer a sus sentimientos. Separo los restantes tan rápido como pudo y se deshizo de ella arrojandola al suelo, y sin esperar nada volvio a besar los labios de Blaine, los saboreo, los experimento como nunca. Este chico era suyo.

Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos se quitaron los pantalones, a la misma velocidad, con la misma precisión. Estaban ahora solo en ropa interior, y a cada uno le relucía en el cuello aquel collar que tenían, aquel que representaba su amor.

Blaine volvio a colocarse sobre Kurt, pero esta vez al mismo tiempo que lo besaba hacía movimientos con la cadera, que en un modo gradual provocaba que Kurt hiciera lo mismo, haciendo a sus erecciones disfrutar apesar de estar separados por esas delgadas telas. Blaine fue el primero en decidir, se detuvo un poco para quitarse sus boxers, y quedo por primera vez expuesto ante Kurt, cosa que no incomodo en lo absoluto a ninguno.

Todo esto había empezado por querer ser Blaine el pasivo, pero ahora ya nada de esos asuntos experimentales importaba. Se sentía igual que el otro.

Kurt no tardo en también desprenderse de la ropa interior, dejandose ver por completo, Blaine sonrió, sentía a Kurt tan suyo, tan indefenso y fuerte a la vez. Comenzo a besar sus piernas, subia poco a poco, y cuando llego al pene, comenzó a lamerlo, primero el contorno de este, y logro escuchar que en realidad Kurt lo había disfrutado, pero no se quedaría solo ahí. Siguio en él, llego a la punta y la beso cual labios, Kurt se sujeto de las cobijas, sabía lo que venía. Blaine abrió grande su boca, y metio todo su miembro en ella, hasta lo mas profundo, la saco, pero antes de salir por completo volvio a introducirla, e hizo esto muchas veces más, dejando algunas mordidas en el camino. Kurt cada vez se aferraba mas a la cama, daba gemidos de placer, y pedía por mas, y sin objeción Blaine continuaba, esto era lo mas delicioso que pudo haber tenido su boca. Cuando creyo que ya era hora de terminar, lo saco y dio cientos de besos sobre él, incluso algunos en su entre pierna. Ambos estaban ya demasiado excitados, sudando, y una respiración evidente que necesitaba más.

Kurt tomo ventaja y dio la vuelta, quedando Blaine debajo de él, beso sus labios una vez, su erección estaba tensa. Con sus manos busco el trasero de su novio, y al tenerlo ya sujeto comenzó a masajearlo, comenzo a eleverlo para que sus penes chocaran, lo hizo repetidas veces, y estos, que solo se quedaban con ganas de más debían conformarse con esos toques tan peligrosos. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus manos al centro, y cuando ya había sentido la división de los gluteos, metió algunos de sus dedos aquí, haciendo a Blaine gemir, y queriendo escuchar más de eso lo volvió a hacer, introducía y sacaba sus dedos, y cuando creyo que era conveniente, alzo las piernas de Blaine, dejando ver frente a él parte de su trasero, y de inmediato dirigio su boca hacía él, beso este orificio, lo lamio con su lengua, Blaine solto un grito, que poco a poco se convertían en más, mientras Kurt se divertía explorando esta parte que tanto había anhelado. Constantemente metía sus dedos, y de nuevo absorbía con su boca como si quisiera sacar algo, Blaine gemia cada vez más, y este era el objetivo del castaño, ser su punto debil.

Cuando por fin termino, Blaine tomo ventaja de la situación, se puso de rodillas en la cama e hizo que Kurt se pusiera boca abajo. Repartio besos en su espalda, la acaricio e incluso masajeo el pene de Kurt, que estaba igual de grande que el suyo, lo restrego en sus manos, lo apretaba y sacudía, lo disfrutaba.

Con una sola mirada, dos cuerpos se atraen y un torbellino de sensaciones tienen lugar. Se acercan, se funden. Era el momento.

Blaine tuvo que parar un momento, fue a una mesita que estaba alado de la cama, en esta había un pequeño lubricante. Kurt, que ya no soportaba mas la excitación, tuvo que masturbarse para tratar de calmarse, mientras el otro aplicaba un poco del contenido en su mano.

-¿listo?- le pregunto Blaine acelerado, Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza -Primero metere un dedo ¿si?- no quería lastimar a Kurt, era lo que menos quería.

Así que con toda precisión coloco el lubricante, y metio el primer dedo, Kurt se encorvo un poco, y sin esperar demasiado metió el segundo, y poco después el tercero, Kurt estaba sufriendo, eso era evidente.

-Blaine...- gimio apenas audible -metelo, ahora- Blaine obedeció, tomo su pene y lo introdujo poco a poco en el otro. Primero solo la punta, y cuando noto que Kurt ya de había tranquilizado un poco lo metio por completo. Kurt solto un grito desgarrador -más, Blaine, más- le pedía a gritos -¡Blaine más!- le demandaba, el ojimiel salía un poco y volvía a entrar, se quedaba ahí un rato y continuaba. Esto era tan diferente a todo lo anterior.

-¿no te lastimo?- le pregunto preocupado pero sin apartarse.

-no, sigue, sigue, oh Blaine- continuaron con este proceso, cada uno excitandose mas con los sonidos del otro, nada era igual ahora, se sentían uno mismo con el otro, estaban unidos, y no querían terminar con eso. Ambos tuvieron que soltar la adrenalina mediante gritos y golpes en la cama, que no aliviaban demasiado, pero si les permitían hablar y decirse que no querían que esto terminara. Fue hasta el punto en que dio con la prostata, Kurt solto un clamor de pasión mas grande que cualquier otro, su garganta se había terminado de desgastar.

No estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor.

Blaine se vio obligado a separarse cuando sus fuerzas eran nulas, y cuando estuvo fuera se dejo caer sobre la cama, tratando de recobrar el aire. Kurt hizo lo mismo, bocanadas de aire que parecían no llenarle. Fue cuestión de minutos para que por fin pudieran pensar con claridad, para tener la fuerza suficiente de moverse. Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo, aún desnudos, aún vulnerables, aún juntos.

-te amo Kurt, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa- el castaño, que ya estaba demasiado cansado, cerro los ojos y se acerco más a Blaine.

-eres el amor de mi vida Blaine. Justo a esta hora nos conocimos hace un año- después de estas palabras cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Sus collares se unieron por estar tan cerca del otro, brillaron, "te amo" decían juntos. Habían logrado llegar a su mundo ideal.

 **Camcruzers! No escribo mucho de este tipo, pero pues les gusta, me gusta, Klex, CClex... y pues perdonen si algo salio mal cx**

 **Espero les haya gustado :D ya saben que es para ustedes todo lo que hago 3**

 **Gracias por leer, y por favor deja tu favorito y comentario de tu parte favorita 7u7 xD**

 **Los amo! Recuerden compartir el fic con tus amigos, grupos, paginas , mamá, papá, que sepan cuan locos estamos por estos dos. :p**

 **Esta vez no hay adelantos, no he escrito el siguiente capitulo 3: perdón. Pero sera bueno, eso lo garantizo xD**

 **Nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **Si quieren otro cap con Klex tambien comenten.**


	27. Familia

**Capitulo 26**

 **Familia**

Blaine abrio los ojos con pesadez, su alarma estaba sonando, torpemente tomo el celular y la apago. Estaba sumamente cansado, no sabía porque se sentía así. Trato de enderezarse pero algo se lo impidio, un cuerpo ligeramente recargado en el suyo. Era Kurt.

Un torbellino de emociones llego a su alma, sintio paz y un toque electrico en su estomago que no desaparecio. Había hecho el amor con Kurt. Habia hecho por primera vez el amor. Habia hecho el amor con su novio, con su único y verdadero amor. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, Kurt lograba superar cada momento feliz con otro mejor, seguro seguiría siendo así. Verlo con el cabello despeinado y aún desnudo alado suyo, le recordo cuanto había mejorado su vida. Un año atras buscaba esto, estar en la cama junto a aquel prostituto. Pero ahora estaba mas y nada menos que con su ángel, su todo.

Era momento de llevarlo de vuelta a casa de Finn, pero no quería. Decidido tomo su telefono y mando un mensaje:

"Llama al centro de prostitucion. Pide que no vayan por Kurt hasta en la noche. Ellos entenderan, yo te pago el cobro extra"

"Claro, no te preocupes" fue lo que recibio como respuesta, seguido de un "sabes que cuentas conmigo.

"Muchas muchas gracias Finn, no se que haria sin ti"

Xxx

El sol tocaba ya su rostro, sentia unas suaves caricias en su cabello. No tardo en recordar cuan apasionada y dulce noche. Kurt Hummel acababa de hacerlo con alguien que realmente queria, lo habia disfrutado, ahora sabia lo que era realmente hacerte uno con alguien mas, no ser obligado a nada, sentirse libre, vulnerable, protegudo. Abrio levemente los ojos, el contornado pecho de Blaine frente a él. Se movio ligeramente y poso una de sus manos sobre este y lo acaricio con delicadeza.

-Buenos dias amor- le saludo Blaine susurrando y dejando un beso en su frente.

-Buenos dias cariño- le dijo de vuelta ahora abrazandolo.

-Antes de que lo recuerdes, no tienes que llegar al centro de prostitucion, llamamos y vendran por ti hasta la noche- era verdad, no lo recordaba. Se sentía mucho mejor saber que tendria unas horas mas junto a él.

-No quiero alejarme nunca de ti- estaban bajo una ligera sabana, que solo cubria de sus caderas hacia abajo. Aun sabiendo que no habia nada de ropa estaban totalmente comodos con ello.

-yo tampoco- admitio Blaine rodeandolo con sus brazos -es la primera vez que me siento así, no se como describirlo. Emocionado, feliz...

-Te entiendo. Jamas pense que la palabra amor se sintiera así. Gracias por darme la mejor noche de todas- Kurt dibujaba en el pecho de Blaine circulos, unos que derretian a Blaine.

-Tu siempre superas mis expectativas. Quiero decir... el dia en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, creí que era el mejor dia de todos. Luego el dia de nuestro primer beso...- se detuvo para recordar, vaya perfecto recuerdo -creí que esa noche era la mejor. Despues, el dia en que aceptaste ser mi novio, luego ese fue mejor y creí que habia llegado al nivel maximo de felicidad. Pero justo ahora soy mas feliz, te siento mas cerca, ya no eres solo mi novio, eres mi alma gemela- Kurt sonrio y beso su pecho, era lo que tenía al alcance y realmente quería hacerlo -ahora solo imagina lo que sera cuando nos comprometamos, cuando nos casemos... cuando tengamos una familia, cada cosa superando a la otra- Blaine hablaba emocionado, Kurt lo miro con cierta tristeza.

-Blaine...

-No, ya se lo que vas a decir- le freno Blaine -que eso jamas podra pasar, que dificilmente logremos ser mas felices que ahora- Kurt estaba por volver a hablar pero Blaine lo hizo poco antes -Dime Kurt ¿Cuántas posibilidades habia de que un prostituto y un imbecil se enamoraran y llegaran al nivel de hacer el amor y entregarse tanto como lo hacemos? Una de mil, y lo hemos logrado. A lo que quiero llegar, es que los sueños son para cumplirse. Quiero tener una familia contigo, es mi mas grande sueño, y lo cumpliré.

-es solo que... no quiero romper tus sueños- trato de excusarse Kurt, pero Blaine lo beso, un tierno y sutil beso.

-Jamas. Solo nunca me dejes- Volvio a besarlo, Kurt correspondio adentrandose mas.

-¿y como se llamara nuestro primer hijo?- pregunto Kurt separandose un poco. Blaine rio contento, Kurt ya no ponía peros.

-Tracy, amo ese nombre.

-la hermosa Tracy Anderson- dijo Kurt mientras se sonrojaba -nuestra hermosa Tracy- frente a ambos pasaron secuencias en los que ellos estaban sentados en el cesped, con una pequeña niña jugando con una pelota, o en un dia de campo, o dejandola en su primer dia de escuela, enseñandole a cantar, a tocar el piano, contandole de aquella anecdota de como sus padres se conocieron, claro, con algunos puntos omitidos.

Todo era hermoso en su imaginación. La imaginación es una realidad alterna, que no tiene ni tiempo ni espacio de ser. Es aquello de lo que te preguntas que debio haber sido, y te creas una realidad diferente a la del presente. A lo que sera, una proyección, una mirada al futuro. Una simple visión que te trae sentimientos, que producen una ligera sensación de que todo es como en un mundo a tu manera. Cuando la fisica pierde sentido, y aún el mundo perfecto de las ideas, del conocimiento. No se alcanza a comprender. Pero al final solo resulta ser eso. Algo irreal.

Pasaron horas recostados, hablando, besandose. Hasta que estuvieron cansados de la posición en la que estaban. Se pusieron ambos de pie, cada uno se coloco solo una bata, caminaron a la cocina. Kurt empezo a preparar algo, mientras Blaine le ayudaba aún torpemente. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, Blaine abrazaba a Kurt por detras constantemente, besaba su nuca y parte de su espalda haciendo que Kurt prestara mas atención a su novio que a la comida. Kurt tomo harina y se la arrojo, Blaine hizo lo mismo con el azucar, y comenzaron a ensuciarse mutuamente. Todo era un desastre. Un maravilloso desastre. Al final apenas y lograron hacer un cup cake, pero era suficiente, no les hacía falta cuando tenían los labios del otro.

Xxx

-¡basta!- grito Puck dejando su lapiz a un lado y alzando los brazos -basta 1, basta 2, basta 3...- continuo hablando.

-¡No! No- decía Quinn riendo y tratando de escribir rapidamente los espacios que le faltaban por llenar -Ya casi- hacía con voz aguda -¡termine! ¡ja!- se burlaba divertida.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto Puck enseguida.

-Liza- resspondio ella -¿tú?

-El nombre mas bello de todos... Lucy- dijo Puck con confianza e incertidumbre de como reaccionaría la chica. Quinn solo se limito a sonreir, dejando ver esos blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente y continuo -¿apellido?- pregunto ahora ella.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que se había mudado con Puck, estaba juntando su dinero para comprar su propia casa, claro, eso llevaría años. Mientras tanto, Puck estaba encantado de tenerla ahí, su relación había mejorado considerablemente, ahora ya conversaban, hablaban, reían juntos, aunque claro estaba que algunas veces Quinn regresaba a su faceta de ignorante, pero ya era un menor numero de veces.

Nunca volvieron a hablar del beso, no había sido necesario. Ambos sabían que había pasado y era mas que suficiente, que ese sentir quedara en privado hasta que fuera indispensable liberarlo.

El timbre sono. Puck dejo de lado su libreta y se aproximo a abrir, solo los llegaba a visitar Blaine o Finn. Pero esta vez frente a él estaban de pie dos personas, un hombre alto y con ojos azules, unos tan familiares, y alado una bella mujer rubia de cabello corto, piel blanca. Se quedo callado hasta recibir respuesta.

-Hola joven, escuchamos que aqui vive Quinn Fabray ¿es verdad?- el primer pensamiento que vino a la cabeza de Puck fue que venían del centro de prostitución, así que decidio mentir.

-No, no conozco a dicha persona- respondio seguro -¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Te dije que no estaría aqui ¿Qué haría nuestra hija en Nueva York?- Quinn,que estaba dentro, logro escuchar esto, quedo paralizada.

-Tienes razón- acepto la mujer -disculpenos, es solo que hemos estado buscando a nuestra hija por años y... y encontramos un perfil de facebook llamado como ella y decia que vivía aqui. Una dirección inventada seguramente.

-Corrección- decía el hombre -tú la has buscado, yo solo quiero que me dejes ser libre.

-¡Ya superalo! ¡la tratamos mal y sigues con las mismas actitudes!

-¿Yo la trate mal? ¡tú fuiste la que dejo que la secuestraran! ¡tú la sediste!- ambos ya se gritaban con fuerza, Puck tambien quería hacerlo, sabía todo lo que le habían hecho a Quinn, cuanto la habían maltratado. Tanto gritaron que ya no se distinguia lo que decían, Puck cerraba la puerta poco a poco, y cuando esta estaba por cerrarse completamente, Quinn la freno y la abrio de vuelta, los miro directamente, eran ellos. Sus padres seguían gritandose y no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su hija hasta despues de muchos segundos, cuando su madre volteo y se quedo callada, seguido del otro.

-Quinn...- hablo con la voz cortada -¿Quinn?- volvio a decir al no recibir respuesta. Escenas de golpes, insultos y aquella noche que la abandono llegaron a la memoria de la rubia -te hemos encontrado...

-¿me han encontrado?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos seriamente, su faceta de perra que nunca fallaba -Ustedes dejaron que me llevaran, me golpearon, me hicieron prostituta desde hace 10 años... ¿y se atreven a decir que me estuvieron buscando?- ninguno supo que responder, y al parecer su padre estaba pensando en algo mas.

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo él acercandose a su hija y acariciandole la mejilla.

-No la toque- Puck tomo la muñeca del hombre y la alejo. El hombre lo escaneo de pies a cabeza.

-¿es tu novio?- pregunto el hombre.

-¿eres mi padre?- le pregunto de vuelta Quinn -Yo creo que no. Ninguno lo es, ahora vayanse y nunca regresen.

-Quinn escuchame- le pidio su madre -te necesito. Veras, para una herencia, la de tu abuela, necesito que estes para firmar y recibirla.

-Oh, me han buscado por dinero, tiene sentido. Pero no los ayudare, olvidense de eso- Quinn azoto la puerta cerrandola, los dejo sin nada mas que decir, camino furiosa hasta el que ahora era su cuarto y cerro la puerta de este de la misma manera. Puck quedo boquiabierto en la sala. Estaba seguro de que no la dejarían en paz.

Xxx

-¿hola?- contesto dudoso Elliot el telefono. Ahora vivía en un lugar diferente. No había logrado hacer contacto con Blaine, no sabía absolutamente nada de Kurt, de Rachel... de Sebastian. Despues de ser interrogado cientos de veces le dejaron ser libre, ahora no tenía mucho contacto con nadie. Seguia en shock.

-Hola- contesto una voz aliviada al otro lado de la línea –oh Elliot, ¡no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo!- esa dulce voz trajo una gran calma al chico, que sintió su corazón alivianarse de todos los problemas.

-Mamá… por fin… tu voz.

-¡hijo te hemos extrañado tanto! ¿regresaras cierto? Necesitamos verte- la consciencia de Elliot lo comía vivo, no podía regresar , estaba encerrado en el país para mucho mas tiempo -¡Burt, Burt ven enseguida! ¡estoy hablando con Elliot!- el llamado de su madre a su padre le salvo de responder.

-¡Elliot!- le escucho gritar a su padre mientras le quitaba seguramente el teléfono a su madre –hijo, por fin ¿por qué te tardaste tanto en responder? Tampoco Rachel atiende a nuestras llamadas.

-larga historia, les prometo que algún dia se las contare, pero por ahora es secreto- respondio Elliot sonriendo.

-¿algo que ver con una chica? ¿ya tenemos nuera?- pregunto Burt riendo -¿es hermosa?-Elliot rio y miro nada en especifico perdiendo su mirada.

-Es la persona mas perfecta del mundo papá.

-¡No, no!- se escucho como Elizabeth le quitaba el teléfono a su esposo –no quiero que esa chica se lleve a mi bebé, no estoy lista para dejarte ir.

-Elizabeth- le regaño Burt –Nuestro hijo ya esta grande, es capaz de decidir por el mismo, no es igual que con Kurt, él era un niño cuando se lo llevaron. Ya debemos dejarlo volar- la mujer se quedo callada unos segundos.

-tienes razón. Elliot, si tu la amas, ve tras ella, no la dejes ir.

-Papas… la cosa esta en que… en que… es un chico- dijo con miedo, era mejor no ver sus rostros ¿lo rechazarían? El silencio que guardaron en serio le preocupo.

-Elliot, eres libre de que te guste quien quieras. Si ese chico te importa, para mi no hay problema- decía con toda confianza Burt –no te voy a decir que me agrada la idea, por que no es así, pero te amare a pesar de todo- Burt siempre había sospechado que Elliot resultaría gay, de hecho sospecho que era novio de Jonathan desde que los vio demasiado juntos un dia hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ese chico nunca le dio confianza -¿cómo se llama?

-Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe- decía con admiración. Gracias a Dios, era alguien mas. También con su otro hijo, uno que ya no veía desde hace 11 años, ¿tendría 20 años ahora? Extrañaba a Kurt, aunque eso ya parecía un sueño, algo irreal. Había sobrevivido a las agresiones de esos maliantes junto a su esposa, y cuando ya no pudieron soportar la soledad decidieron ir al centro de adopción, no tardaron en saber que Elliot era el ideal.

Horas y horas hablando, las cuales le dieron a Elliot una sola meta, una gran meta. Ya no se haría la victima, encontraría a Sebastian, lo haría libre, ya no se escondería porque él podía mucho más que eso.

Xxx

-¡Bruce! ¡abre la puerta!- le gritaba Pam tocando la puerta -¡Bruce!

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto abriéndola de mal humor.

-¿Qué paso ahí? ¡me dijiste que tratarías de hacer las paces con Blaine! Han pasado días y ni siquiera le has llamado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Blaine es gay, no es nada, no estudia y no trabaja ¿qué puede valer un "hijo" así?- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos.

-Creí que lo harías por mi- le respondio cruzándose de brazos -¿enserio no crees que me amas, almenos me quieres? He soportado todo de ti.

-El amor no existe- insistía él –tú me demostraste eso.

-¡yo si te ame! ¡demasiado! ¡mas que a nada en mi vida!- se defendió Pam sin evitar ablandarse.

-¡¿Sueles engañar a quienes amas?!

-Fue un error, lo se- aceptaba Pam tratando de no llorar –estaba pasada de copas, me habías gritado que me odiabas esa noche…

-¡esa no es excusa mujer!- golpeo la puerta que estaba alado, haciendo a Pam dar un ligero salto del susto -¡eramos unos malditos niños! ¡todo el tiempo terminan y dicen que se odian! ¿enserio no crees que al dia siguiente te hubiera pedido perdón por eso? ¡pero no! ¡tú de tonta fuiste y te acostaste con el primer hombre que te acaricio!

-No fue así…

-Y luego te atreves a decir que el hijo del cual estabas embarazada era mio. No solo me engañaste a mi, si no también a Cooper ¿recuerdas la familia feliz que éramos los tres? Blaine solo llego a arruinar eso.

-No, Blaine no arruino eso, fui yo, fue cuando te enteraste que no era tu verdadero hijo cuando comenzaste a golpearnos, y yo me dejaba por que creí que me lo merecía. También llegue a odiar a Blaine porque creí que la causa de tanto dolor era él, pero no. Fui yo, fui yo por una simple noche de emborracharme y perder mis sentidos, esa noche se arruino mi vida.- se detuvo para respirar un poco, suspiro antes de proseguir –Pero no creo que todo haya sido un error. Gracias a eso tengo un fabuloso hijo, ese es Blaine ¿lo has oído cantar? Tiene talento, se que tiene mucho por delante. Sin Blaine, Kurt tampoco hubiera encontrado el amor…

-¡¿Porqué tienes que mencionarlo a él?!

-¡Por que es el novio de tu hijo y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo!- le desafió dando un paso adelante y quedando así mucho mas cerca –porque se que muy en el fondo si quieres a Blaine, deberías odiarme a mi, no a él ¡véngate conmigo y date cuenta de la perfecta persona que es Blaine!- Pam se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, estaba decidida a hacerlo pero la voz de Bruce se lo impidió.

-¡Tú sabes que no me atrevería a hacerte daño!- se detuvo, aún de espaldas –sabes que aunque Blaine no me entregara el trabajo que le encargo no te tocaría, no puedo. Pero tengo una razón para todo. Cuando lo encontré, cuando me di cuenta que después de dejarlo no se hizo mas fuerte si no que echó a perder su vida teniendo sexo con todo el mundo y viendo pornografía sin cesar… creí que lo mejor para no dejar que desperdiciara su vida por completo era que trabajara, así quizá se disciplinaría y daría cuenta de sus errores. Su soy tan exigente es porque me preocupa que termine como yo- Bruce estaba apunto de llorar, así que bajo la cara para que esto no fuera tan notable.

-¿es enserio?- pregunto con una pizca de felicidad Pam.

-¿Necesitas algo más? Estoy ocupado- dijo cambiando de tema.

-No, es todo- eso era suficiente por ahora, era a primera vez que alguien como Bruce de desahogaba. El hombre cerro la puerta de inmediato, una sonrisa se ilumino en Pam. A Bruce le importaba Blaine aunque no lo confesara, eso era suficiente para dar el siguiente paso en su plan.

Xxx

La chica vería sus manos temblar, sus dedos con unas pequeñas uñas, su cabello maltratado, sus pequeñas heridas por golpes. Rachel apenas se acostumbraba a la vida como prostituta, a ser golpeada, aprenderse las reglas, que los grandes hombres le obligaran a acostarse con ellos. Era espantoso, siempre había anhelado que el hacer el amor fuera como en las películas, con Finn. Borra ese nombre de tu mente, se obligo. Su vida había sido arruinada por querer ser heroína, bueno, almenos sabía que muchos habían sido libres gracias a ella. Últimamente tenía muchos mareos, solo era el asco que le daba su vida. Si, era eso. ¿estaba pensando todo esto o lo hablaba?

-¿estas bien Rachel?- le pregunto Mason que estaba a su lado –solo hablas murmuros.

-Si, estoy bien- estaba sentada en la cama. No estaba bien –estoy bien- volvió a decir.

-Si no supiera que las operan para no quedar embarazadas… hubiera creído que lo estabas- decía riendo ligeramente, pero la seriedad con que le miro Rachel le tensiono -¿te operaron, no?- la mirada de pánico que daba la chica contestaba por ella misma –Rachel… no, debe ser solo casualidad que…- Mason no pudo terminar, Rachel se levanto rápido y corrió al bote de basura, comenzó a vomitar aquí una gran cantidad.

-Mason, no puedo estar embarazada, no- dijo ella una vez que hubo terminado pero aún con el sabor amargo en la boca –porfavor no.

-hay que decirle a los oficiales de nuestras sospechas, que te hagan una prueba de embarazo y vean que pasa.

-No, ¿pero de quien? No puedo ser mamá, tengo una gran carrera por delante ¡debo salir de aquí!

-¡Aún nada es seguro Rachel!- le calmaba Mason –ademas, aquí no les conviene que tener un bebé que cuidar. Quiza te dejen ir con él. Ademas, tus amigos no rendirán, no te quedaras aquí ¿si?- no le importaban las cámaras, debía alentarla antes de que muriera en depresión. Su mirada perdida y sus delgados brazos delataban que no resistiría mucho más -¿confias en mi?- Rachel asintió levemente, soporto el llorar -¡hey oficial!- le llamo Mason cuando uno paso frente a su habitación. Fue con él y hablo en voz baja, no era bueno que Kevin se enterara.

La mirada del oficial también fue de pánico. Si alguien era culpable de que una chica resultara embarazada eran los oficiales, les iria mal. Tomo a Rachel por la muñeca bruscamente y se la llevo a toda velocidad a un baño. Solicito a otro que fuera a comprar una prueba de embarazo. No tardo mucho en regresar, también él se había alarmado. Se la dieron a Rachel y la obligaron a entrar y salir con una respuesta concreta. La chica así lo hizo.

Termino de realizarlo. No quería ver la respuesta, pero los oficiales tocaban a su puerta constantemente de si había terminado, ella decía que no, aunque en realidad solo estaba de pie analizando que sería mejor que apareciera. "Ya basta Rachel, pase lo que pase será por algo" se convenció a ella misma y miro el aparato.

POSITIVO

¿Quién era el padre? ¿criaría al bebé en este lugar? ¿venderían a hijo? ¿la apartarían de él? Ya nada importaba, ese brutal amor que sintió de inmediato por el pequeño ser que estaba en su vientre era lo que necesitaba para levantar su ánimo. Ahora tenía una razón de seguir viviendo, sacar adelante a su hijo. Eso sonaba bastante raro, pero tan penetrante y dramático a la vez, ideal para ella. Debía ser mas fuerte que nunca ahora.

Xxx

Kurt corto una de las uvas del racimo, la coloco en la boca de Blaine y este comio. Estaban sentados juntos en su sala, observaban por milésima vez el musical de Wicked, nunca parecía aburrirles, además de que ya sabían los diálogos de memoria.

"No tienes que mentirme, se que no soy hermosa"

"No estoy mintiendo, es solo ver las cosas de manera distintia" decían aquí

Blaine tomo una fresa del plato y la sujeto con su boca, se giro hacía Kurt y este mordio la otra mitad, comiéndola al mismo tiempo.

-¿alguna vez no trataste de impedir enamorarte de mi?- pregunto Kurt con confianza, así había sido todo el dia.

-Si…- respondio con un poco de vergüenza Blaine –cuando cante All of me, y tu tocabas la guitarra… enserio quería besarte, pero me hice a la idea de que no podía enamorarme de ya sabes, de un prostituto. Pero luego me di cuenta de que nada, nada en el mundo podría hacer que deje de sentir esto por ti.

-una pregunta mas- decía Kurt mirándolo a los ojos -¿enserio crees que podamos tener una familia?

-estoy seguro, con Tracy, Hepburn y Fettuccine. Pero por ahora mi familia eres tú, siempre seras lo mas importante de mi vida, mi apoyo- Kurt sonrio, confiaba en su palabra. Se acerco y lo beso tiernamente, lo acerco mas y mas, sentirlo tan cerca jamas sería suficiente.

Lo importante de una familia no es estar juntos, es estar unidos.

 **CAMCRUZERS!**

 **Enserio siento tardar en subir capitulo, una semana :C**

 **Bueno, Klainers mexicanos ¿qué tal se la pasaron? :D**

 **Como algunos sabran estoy haciendo Wicked en mi escuela y eso me mantiene ocupada (por eso cito tanto la obra cx ) soy Glinda 3**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! RECUERDEN DEJAR SU FAVORITO Y COMENTARIO! ESO ME AYUDA DEMASIADO!**

 **Tambien recomienden la historia con sus amigos**

 **Los amo, gracias por todo ese apoyo, por cada comentario 3**

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 ***** -Blaine se que te ofrecieron un contrato- le dijo Cooper, cosa que hizo a Blaine dejar de llorar por unos segundos –creo que debes recapacitar mejor tu respuesta ¿no crees que el dinero te ayudara a liberar a Kurt, a cumplir tus sueños? Yo se que si, y por eso te he conseguido un proyecto, pero debes viajar a Los Angeles por unos días.

*-Esto no va a funcionar- insistia Sebastian –no quiero herirte.

-Sabes, creo que debo ser mas directo- Elliot se puso de rodillas y tomo la mano del chico –Sebastian Smythe ¿serías mi novio?

*-Ordeno que lo aborte- dijo sin impedimentos Kevin –llévenla a abortar ¡ahora!- grito furioso, los oficiales tomaron a Rachel por los brazos.

-¡No, no! ¡se lo ruego! ¡hare lo que sea! – gritaba desgarradoramente tratando de liberarse, pero era en vano.


	28. Parte de tu mundo

Capitulo 27

Parte de tu mundo

Habían pasado ya dias, Kurt y Blaine solían estar mas juntos de lo normal, de lo que era normal. Habían hecho el amor ya varias veces, y todo era siempre igual o mejor, sus miradas, esa hermosa excitación, el dejarse tocar, besar, amar.

Debido a esto, para Kurt era cada vez mas dificil ocultarle todo a Sebastian. Ya no hablaban demasiado, sabía que si se emocionaba podrían salir las palabras sin intención y echar todo a perder. No, evitaba eso, además debía encontrar a Elliot, darle noticias de él a Sebastian podría ser un alivio. A Sebastian ya lo habían pedido unas cuantas veces hombres por telefono, ahora que eran menos eran mandados un mayor numero de veces. Sin embargo Finn, o mas bien dicho, Blaine, llamaba para apartar a Kurt todo el tiempo. No le parecía justo que él tuviera este privilegio y que Sebastian sufriera.

Kurt estuvo investigando con intensidad, sabía que habían dejado a Elliot libre despues de las preguntas que le hacia la corte, pero ya no vivía donde antes. Apesar de ello no se dio ppr vencido, busco información, una que aunque fue dificil de conseguir logro obtenerla. Para un Hummel nada era imposible. Encontro una dirección que podía ser la actual, pidio a Blaine apartar una noche para buscarlo, y eso hicieron.

Estaban ahora fuera del edificio, subieron las escaleras, enserio esperaban encontrarlo. Era ya noche y quiza estaba dormido. Se encontraron frente a la puerta, la luz de adentro estaba encendida, Kurt toco el timbre indeciso, si Elliot estaba aqui eso solucionaria tantas cosas. La puerta se abrio, jamas creyo que verlo le alegraría tanto. Fue por instinto, por emoción que de inmediato lo vio corrio a abrazarlo, Elliot, que aún estaba en shock, se quedo unos instantes inmovil, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kurt respondio el abrazo, lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-¡estas bien!- dijo emocionado Elliot -estaba preocupado.

-Tu tambien nos tenias preocupados, desapareciste- le regaño Blaine uniendose al abrazo.

-lo siento- se disculpo este -¿Como estan?

-Bien en lo que cabe- el abrazo termino mientras los tres entraban al departamento-Digo no es que ser prostituto sea bueno... pero tengo a Blaine y es lo que importa- Elliot cerro la puerta, no sabía como preguntar por Sebastian ¿se veria interesado? -y para que ya no confundas tu mente- dijo riendo Kurt leyendo sus pensamientos, era una gran habilidad que tenía -Sebastian esta bien, en lo que cabe. Él te extraña- Elliot sonrio y agacho la cabeza.

-¿crees que... que algún dia pueda verlo?- pregunto timidamente.

-¿Quieres verlo mañana?- pregunto Kurt, Elliot abrio los ojos grandes al igual que se iluminaron.

-¿mañana? ¿Enserio?- estaba emocionado, impactado, todo al mismo tiempo -¿pero como?

-Creo que Finn tendra un trio mañana- bromeo Blaine, Kurt rio pero Elliot se quedo confundido -No, no creas que te van a robar a tu Sebastian- "tu Sebastian" esas palabras sonaban tan bien -es un chico que nos esta ayudando a sacar a Kurt.

-De acuerdo...- dijo sin convencerse por completo -Preparare todo para mañana, hare una cena, le cantare algo ¿saben que música le gusta? ¿su platillo favorito? ¿le gusta mas salir o en casa?

-Elliot, Elliot- le tranquilizo Kurt tomandolo por los brazos -sea lo que sea que hagas él lo va a amar.

-¿por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera se si sigue enojado por haber dormido a su lado aquel dia en que todo se desato- decia con vergüenza.

-Elliot... Sebastian te adora. Todos lo hacemos, aveces siento que te conozco muy poco como para quererte tanto...pero por alguna extraña razón lo hago- El chico lo miro , vaya, los ojos azules de Kurt le recordaban tanto a su madre ¿acaso podía ser que...? No, había muchos Kurts en el mundo, no podía ser él.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Elliot -¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿un cafe?

-Agua esta bien- respondio Blaine notando la extrañes de ambos ¿acaso sospechaban algo?

Despues de esto hablaron un poco, pero no duraron mucho aqui, dejaron a Elliot prepararse. Mientras tanto en la mente de Kurt se las ingeniaba para decirle a Sebastian todo lo que sucedería. No podía esperar a ver su reacción.

Xxx

Kurt estaba escondido detras de la puerta. Sebastian había sido pedido esa noche, tenía todo calculado y en sus manos una hoja que había hecho la noche anterior. Solo esperaba a que el chico llegara. Por fin escucho pasos, Sebastian ya estaba afuera. Salio dando un salto a su encuentro quedando frente a él y asustando al otro.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- grito, Sebastian lo miro extrañado.

-Kurt, hoy no es...

-¡ten, te hice una carta!- le interrumpio Kurt exaltado y dandole la hoja. Sebastian con el ceño fruncido la abrio.

"Finge con tu rostro que esto es una carta de cumpleaños, no hagas nada que indique lo contrario. Sere rápido. Blaine me encontro y todas estas noches he estado con él. Encontramos a Elliot, hoy te pedira, iremos juntos. En la noche te explico bien"

Sebastian queria estallar de felicidad, aunque tenia muchas dudas, ¿desde cuando? ¿como? Y aunque quisiera gritar, tuvo que limitarse a sonreir levemente ¿Elliot lo había encontrado?

-Gracias Kurt, eres un gran amigo. El año pasado nadie recordo o sabia tan si quiera sobre mi cumpleaños -y esto no era mentira -espero hoy pasarla bien- Sebastian abrazo a Kurt con felicidad, realmente lo estimaba. Apesar de haber tratado de separarlo de Blaine ahora le ayudaba, era un gran amigo y gran persona.

-de nada amigo- decia Kurt tambien contento por él, el brillo de sus ojos hablaba mas qie suficiente de sus sentimientos por Elliot.

El resto de la tarde no hablaron, Sebastian solo ideaba ¿qué harían? ¿de qué hablarían? ¿Qué tenía Elliot para hacerlo sentir así? Algo especial e irrompible.

Xxx

Kevin escribia en el teclado de su computadora, estaba demasiado presionado, perder a tantos elementos en su empresa le había costado reponerse. Ademas, muchos aún no sabían del centro de prostitución, esta vez cuidaban quien se enterara de este y tenía todo calculado. Dio click para enviar el email, este tenía escrito "Estoy de acuerdo, esa cantidad esta bien por cada uno, recuerde que son dos. Nadie debe enterarse, cuidese de la policia. Yo se los doy en cuanto venga por ellos" de inmediato la puerta fue tocada.

-pase- indico él, aquí entraron una joven junto a dos oficiales. Todos se notaban nerviosos -¿Qué ocurrio?- pregunto directamente -¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Rachel Berry- dijo uno de ellos -y le tenemos noticias... malas noticias con respecto a ella.

-¿alguna falta?

-Para nada señor- dijo el otro y aclaro su garganta -vera, ella fue tomada el dia en que llegamos aquí, es la chica que trato de salvar a algunos prostitutos.

-Oh, oh ya recuerdo, la heroína, la que se cree heroína ¿qué mas?- ambos hombres se miraron, ninguno quería hablar y se miraban mutuamente -¡hablen ya!- les demando.

-ese dia estabamos ocupados con todo lo que estaba pasando, y... nos olvidamos de operarla- dijo rapido el primero que se entero -enserio no lo recordamos, nadie lo hizo.

-¿esta embarazada?- pregunto directo. Los tres asintieron lentamente, Kevin torcio la boca -todos los guardias recibiran menos salario este mes como castigo, aunque merecen algo peor. Eso me gano por tener a ineptos como mis trabajadores- se levanto de su escritorio y camino a Rachel, la miro de frente -en cuanto a ti...- observo su vientre, luego lo hizo la chica, enserio empezaba a amar a este bebé, no, ya lo amaba -Ordeno que lo aborte- dijo sin impedimento Kevin -llévenla a abortar ¡ahora!- grito furioso, los oficiales tomaron a Rachel por los brazos.

-¡No, no! ¡se los ruego! ¡hare lo que sea!- gritaba desgarradoramente tratando de liberarse, pero era en vano.

-Alto- ordeno, ambos dejaron de forcejear -¿Qué puedes ofrecerme para que gane mas de lo que gano prostituyendote?- Rachel se quedo callada, en realidad solo era buena en el teatro -eso imagine, llevensela.

-¡No! Si se hacer algo muy bien- dijo antes de que la volvieran a arrastrar -se cantar- noto que era patetico lo que decía, pero fundamento su respuesta -es Nueva York, aqui esta Broadway. Si me deja ir a conseguir un papel, le garantizo que le traere cada pago que tenga, sera mas de 10 veces de lo que le puedo dar aquí- Kevin torcio la boca, sabía que estaría ayudando a una chica a cumplir su sueño, pero al final lo que importaba era el dinero.

-Canta- obviamente lo pediría.

Rachel cerro los ojos, no podía inspirarse con la mente puesta en que estaba en un centro de prostitución y embarazada. Recordo su secundaria, su infancia, cantando frente a sus amigos en la nieve. Logro ver a Kurt junto a ella, a Finn corriendo a lo lejos... aveces desearia volver

 _What can you do_  
 _When your good isn't good enough_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down_  
 _Cause my best intentions_  
 _Keep making a mess of things_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_

 _But how many times will it take_  
 _Oh how many times will it take_  
 _For me to get it right_

-¿Cuál es esa canción?- le interrumpio Kevin.

-Yo... yo la compuse- dijo Rachel con una ligera sonrisa, aún no salia de su fantasia.

-Esta bien, acepto -Rachel esbozo una sonrisa inmensa, había logrado salvar a su bebé- Debes conseguir algún papel de Broadway que se merezca lo que te estoy concediendo. Si no regresas con uno en 2 semanas, abortaras, ahora vete de aqui. Tú, Jesse- dijo al oficial mas joven de ellos -la acompañaras a donde sea que vaya, no dejes que escape o abra la boca sobre nosotros.

Un nuevo bebé sería parte del mundo.

Xxx

Kurt y Elliot eran guiados al departamento el cual Kurt ya conocía muy bien, pero que para Elliot era completamente desconocido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, Kurt ya no le había dicho nada mas, no sabía que pasaba.

Se toco la puerta, la abrio un chico alto. Los oficiales entraron sin permiso y como siempre inspeccionaron en departamento. Nada. Salieron de aqui y dejaron a ambos chicos dentro.

-Hola Kurt, ¿Sebastian?- pregunto Finn al otro.

-Si- contesto confundido.

-¡oh Sebastian por fin puedo hablar!- celebro Kurt dando un salto -Veras, Blaine y yo nos reencontramos y blablabla, eso no importa, Elliot vendra esta noche y no tienes idea la cara que puso cuando dijimos tu nombre, ¿no crees que hoy puedan llegar a otro nivel?- Sebastian rio, el chico hablaba con mucha energia.

-Kurt, ni siquiera se si él quisiera algo mas conmigo. Sabes que su antiguo novio lo engañaba, no creo que quiera depositar su confianza equivocadamente de nuevo.

-Pero... él sabe que tú eres diferente- en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Kurt dio un salto emocionado y se aproximo a abrir. Frente suyo Elliot y su guapo novio -hola chicos- saludo a Elliot tomandole la mano, luego paso a Blaine, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besandolo -hola amor.

-¿Como estuvo tu dia angel?- le pregunto Blaine tomando su cadera.

-Ya sabes, en un cuarto encerrado. Pero ahora te tengo- Kurt volvio a besar a Blaine. Elliot los observaba. Como le gustaría poder tener algo tan especial como ellos -oh lo siento Elliot. Pasa- dijo Kurt al momento que tomaba la mano de Blaine y entraban al depaetamento.

Y allí, enmedio de la sala, a plena vista, estaba lo que tanto había deseado ver, lo que sus ojos tanto necesitaban y quiza no se había dado cuenta. Sebastian, de pie y mirando al suelo para luego clavar sus ojos en él, ese cabello, esos brazos, sus ojos... miles de choques en la mente interceptaron a ambos ¿qué debían hacer?

-hola Elliot- dijo con una voz notablemente feliz.

-Hola Seb- respondio este.

-¡bueno! Pues Finn es una gran persona por prestarnos su departamento, pero ahora hay que irnos- dijo Kurt, seguido se despidio de Finn, y esto lo hizo cada uno. Cuando ya salían, Blaine tambien recibio cariñosamente a Sebastian, esto era toda la familia que necesitaba cada uno.

Kurt y Blaine decidieron previamente dejarlos solos, inventando el pretexto de que debían realizar trabajo, y no era del todo mentira, Blaine se habua visto presionado entre los encargos de su padre y la investigación de la policia.

Elliot invito timidamente a Sebastian por un cafe, obviamente no se nego, así que caminaron en esa dirección. Tomaron lugar en la fila, aqui hablaron de como habia sido su vida en las ultimas semanas, no habia demasiado, sin embargo, para ellos todo lo que dijera el otro era interesante. Al fin atendieron su orden, les fue dada y se sentaron en una mesa que notaron acogedora, no sabían porque, pero ambos fueron precisamente al mismo lugar. Tomaban cafe, no decían nada mas, solo se observaban y reian de pronto sin razón. Y ppasaron asi unos maravillosos minutos.

-te extrañe demasiado, el solo verte ahora es un gran regalo que no merezco- Sebastian se sonrojo, pero sonrio y no se apeno.

-eres muy cursi- Elliot rio y tomo un sorbo a su cafe -pero yo tambien te extrañe, muchisimo.

-Pienso en ti dia y noche- seguia coqueteando Elliot -en tu sensualidad y tú forma de ser.

-¿Qué puedes verme? Digo, solo soy un prostituto.

-yo veo a Sebastian Smythe, y es lo que tu tambien deberias de empezar a ver- tenía razón, a todo le veía en un lago negativo, no podia impedirlo.

-Lo siento, aveces creo que mi vida es tan patética que no merezco nada bueno de ella- Sebastian tomo de su café, Elliot pudo notar el dolor que sentía en el fondo. Tomo su mano y entrelezo sus dedos, ambos miraron esa union por un buen rato.

-Sebastian... yo siempre te cuidare y estare para ti ¿sabes eso?

-es lo que ahora dices- se opuso separando sus manos -pero no tienes idea de lo difícil que puede ser conocer a una persona como yo, ser amigo mio solo te traerá problemas innecesarios en la vida.

-Es que... ¿acaso no entiendes? no quiero ser solo tu amigo...- trataba de decirle alcanzando su mano, pero Sebastian la alejo aún mas -la veo... no sientes nada por mi.

-No, no, no es eso- interrumpio Sebastian nervioso -enserio me importas, siento algo por ti inexplicable, pero no se si sea lo mejor.

-Yo puedo hacerte libre, te prometo que algún dia...

-No digas eso, no puedo creer en algo que se que no va a pasar- Sebastian sorbio mas de su café, la garganta le dolia -Esto no va a funcionar- insistía Sebastian -no quiero herirte.

-Sabes, creo que debo ser mas directo- Elliot se puso de rodillas y tomo la mano del chico -Sebastian Smythe ¿serías mi novio?- El chico se quedo estatico mientras Elliot temblaba y sonreía.

-Elliot... porfavor...

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, puedo esperar, pero realmente, realmente estoy enamorado de ti, ¡lo dije! ¡Sebastian estoy enamorado de ti!- Sebastian rio, tomo con ambas manos la mano de Elliot que le sujetaba.

-¿estas seguro de esto?- le pregunto mordiendo sus labios, la mirada de todos los clientes estaban sobre de ellos pero estos no se percataban de ello.

-mas que nada en mi vida- hubieron unos segundos de silencio, en los que Sebastian de lado todos esos pensamientos pesimistas, no podia vivir mas sin ser feliz -sere parte de tu mundo, siempre será así.

-Acepto, si quiero- dijo inclinándose para besarlo, un contacto suave en el que ambos se conocieron, Elliot se levanto un poco y lo tomo de la nuca para acercarlo mas, los espectadores aplaudieron emocionados, ellos siguieron concentrados en su asunto, besándose en ese momento, y luego por toda la noche.

Xxx

Una noche mas con Kurt, una noche mas mágica que la anterior. Sebastian y Kurt se habían ido felices, sabía que Elliot y Seb tenían algo intimo, ahora eran pareja, como cambiaban las cosas. Estaba ahora en su casa, se sentía aliviado por haber terminado su trabajo antes, ahora tenía un breve tiempo libre, y haría lo que mas le fascinaba. Cantar con su guitarra, así que fue por ella a su cuarto, se sento en el sofa y empezó a tocar acordes al azar, solo espero a que la inspiración llegara por si misma, sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a cantar.

watch?v=C77jdPBjzM4

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_  
 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
 _The girl who has everything?_

Como aquel dia en que conocio a Kurt... como cuando enamoro de él.

 _Look at this trove, treasures untold_  
 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
 _Looking around here you'd think_  
 _Sure, she's got everything_

Como cuando le ofrecieron ser famoso, no, no podía pensar en eso.

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty_  
 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
 _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_  
 _But who cares? No big deal,_  
 _I want more_

Pero no lo evito. Se vio a si mismo sobre un gran escenario, miles de personas aclamándole, llamando a su nombre.

 _I wanna be where the people are_  
 _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing_

 _Walking around on those_  
 _What do you call 'em? Oh, feet_

Fans que se peleaban por tocarlo, por solo escuchar su voz. Su familia observándolo orgullosos, ahí su padre.

 _Flipping your fins you don't get too far_  
 _Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
 _Strolling along down a_  
 _What's that word again?_  
 _Street_

Ahí también estaba Kurt, cargando a un bebé ¿era el bebé de ambos?

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
 _Wandering free_  
 _Wish I could be, part of that world_

Todos le adoraban, era la estrella del momento en el mundo.

 _What would I give if I could live_  
 _Out of these waters?_  
 _What would I pay to spend a day_  
 _Warm on the sand?_

Su sueño mas grande se había cumplido

 _Betcha' on land, they'd understand_  
 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
 _Bright young women, sick of swimming_  
 _Ready to stand_

Pero todo solo lo estaba imaginando, había rechazado la propuesta y no había marcha atrás.

 _And ready to know what the people know_  
 _Ask 'em my questions_  
 _And get some answers_  
 _What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_  
 _Burn?_

Eso jamas pasaría, estaba loco.

 _When's it my turn?_  
 _Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_  
 _Out of the sea_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

Cuando termino, dejo la guitarra a un lado, se aproximo directo al baño y mojo su rostro con agua. No podía llorar por esto, no podía, solo había rechazado la oportunidad de su mas grande sueño. Callate, se decía a si mismo. Callate, Kurt es mas importante ¿no? pero... no tendría nada de malo irse por eso ¡¿dejarlo solo Anderson?! ¡No! se culpaba por sus pensamientos. Realmente quería llamar y aceptar, pero no había manera posible. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando con gran sentimiento ¿y si algún dia si podia llegar a ser una estrella y ahora lo estaba abandonando?

Ya no puedo pensar mas, el timbre sono. Se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente y abrió sin demorar demasiado, suspiro antes de abrir, no podia lucir triste.

-Hola hermanito- le saludo de inmediato Cooper abrazandolo.

-Hola Coop- Blaine le invito a pasar con el brazo, este acepto -¿quieres algo de tomar?

-¿qué tienes?- pregunto de inmediato ¿acaso era muy expresivo? eso también lo hacia Kurt

-Nada ¿quieres agua?

-soy tu hermano ¿no deberías tenerme mas confianza?- Blaine giro los ojos, ya no quería pensar mas en eso.

-No puedo decirte, deja de insistir- Blaine se sento junto a él, guardaron segundos de silencio, quizá un minuto. Blaine se culpaba el solo. A nadie le ofrecen ser famoso por solo cantar en un parque, su suerte era enorme, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, pero... ¿dejar a Kurt vulnerable? no podría, no se lo merecía. De nuevo estaba llorando, pero esta vez se retenia un poco por la presencia de su hermano, este lo noto de inmediato. Cooper lo abrazo con un brazo dndole aliento, debía ser horrible.

-Blaine se que te ofrecieron un contrato- le dijo Cooper, cosa que hizo a Blaine dejar de llorar por unos segundos-creo que debes recapacitar mejor tu respuesta ¿no crees que el dinero te ayudaría a liberar a Kurt, a cumplir tus sueños? Yo se que si, y por eso te he conseguido un proyecto, pero debes viajar a Los Angeles por unos días.

-¿como te enteraste?- pregunto confuso.

-Ese productor es realmente famoso, me contacto para convencerte.

-No, no puedo Cooper, no voy a dejar a Kurt solo, no lo hare.

-Blaine ¡deja a Kurt por unos segundos! si, se que lo amas, pero esta es tu vida, no la de él, no debes depender siempre de ese chico, un dia puede desaparecer y ya.

-No digas eso, yo siempre lo tendre a mi lado, no dejare que nada le pase.

-Me maravilla tu amor por ese hombre Blaine, enserio, pero debes cumplir tus metas y no encerrarte en esta casa para siempre- le regaño Cooper levantándose -no voy a dejar que desperdicies oportunidades como esta. Piensalo- su hermano salio de la casa, dejando a Blaine mil veces mas confundido que antes.

Xxx

-ángel ¿te falta mucho? ¿quieres que te ayude?- le preguntaba Blaine a Kurt entrando a la cocina, habían pasado apenas dos días de lo ocurrido con Cooper.

-No, ya esta listo- Kurt llevaba en sus manos dos platos con guisado, los coloco en la mesa y se sento en una de las sillas.

-¿quieres ver algo mientras cenamos?- Blaine ya tomaba el control seguro de que la respuesta sería si.

-No, debo hablar contigo seriamente- el tono de Kurt realmente asusto a Blaine, con el ceño fruncido se sento en la otra silla.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Si, estoy enojado contigo- Blaine entro en alerta ¿Qué había hecho mas? -¿porque no me dijiste que un productor te había ofrecido representarte?- Blaine bufo y desvio los ojos

-¿te lo dijo Cooper?

-¿Que importa eso? Blaine, debes aceptar

-¿tú también vas a empezar con eso?

-¡no entiendes! ¡miles, millones de personas anhelarían eso! no tienes, tómalo

-Si acepto Kurt, me tendría que mudar a Los Angeles, no me puedo ir.

-Pero Cooper me menciono algo de un proyecto pequeño, con lo que podrias empezar. Por favor almenos eso hazlo, son unos capítulos para una serie de television- la idea sono tentadora por unos segundos, pero Blaine se negaba.

-No puedo, no te dejare solo.

-Estare bien, Cooper me pedirá cada noche, veremos películas.

-así que están juntos en esto contra mi. No voy a aceptar lo siento- Blaine se levanto de la mesa y camino a su cuarto cerrando la puerta

-¡Blaine Anderson!- grito enojado Kurt -¡abre Blaine!- no recibia respuesta, tocaba mas fuerte pero solo se escucho como Blaine coloco el seguro -¡Anderson abre ahora! - solo habia silencio -De acuerdo, te dire porque quiero que aceptes ¿crees que quiero que te alejes de mi? ¿crees que no quiero tenerte a mi lado? te amo Anderson ¿me escuchaste? ¡te amo! ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente sabes que estes rechazando tu mas grande sueño por mi culpa? me siento fatal, destrozado, como un obstáculo en tu camino, eso soy, un estorbo.

-No eres un estorbo Kurt, jamas lo serias. Sin ti ni siquiera me hubieran escuchado cantar- dijo Blaine desde el otro lado con la misma intensidad.

-entonces demuestramelo y solo acepta ese proyecto, porfavor...- Pasaron segundos, Kurt esperaba, pero no hubo respuesta. Rendido se dio media vuelta y se sento en el sofa de la sala -te amo lo suficiente para no atarte a mi- Blaine abrió poco a poco su puerta, observo a Kurt, camino hasta él indeciso, estaba mas que confundido.

-No quiero dejarte, no puedo, hemos estado un año entero juntos, te amo y no quiero darle mas importancia a algo material como la fama y dejarte a ti.

-Blaine, estare bien, enserio, cumple tus sueños, por mi- Blaine agacho la cabeza, no podía estar apunto de aceptar, no.

-Esta bien, pero solo la serie, no aceptare un contrato que me aparte mas de ti- Kurt sonrio, era suficiente, por ahora.

-te amo Blaine, amo ser parte de tu mundo, pero ahora debes seguir solo por unos días.

-te llamare cada noche or video chat ¿si?- Blaine estaba aún dudando, pero Kurt parecía ya muy feliz como para retractarse.

-Estare esperando tu llamada- Kurt beso la mejilla de Blaine con cariño -ahora, vamos, pongamos tu equipaje, mi estrella.

 **CAMCRUZERS!**

 **Perdon, mi escuela me ha consumido demasiado tiempo. Pero minimo un capitulo semanal si tendrán, y aquí esta.**

 **DEN FAVORITO Y COMENTEN PORFAVOR! ESO ME IMPORTA MUCHO! C: GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**

 **Los adoro... 3**


	29. Realidad

CAPITULO 28

Realidad

-¿Quieres cafe?- pregunto Puck levantandose del sillón al terminar los comerciales.

-Si eres muy amable- confirmo Quinn sonriendo, veían una pelicula romantica de aquellas que pasan los fines de semana.

Puck camino a la cocina, y de la cafetera sirvio dos tazas. Había logrado hacerse amigo de Quinn, y sin esa intención primordial, nunca se propuso llegar a este punto en lo que respecta, solo paso. Regreso y dio la suya a Quinn, la cual dio un sorbo al mismo tiempo que él. Quinn ya se había instalado en su hogar, ahora vivian juntos sin problemas, Quinn dormia en su cuarto y Noah en la sala, al amanecer Puck iba a su trabajo, era diseñador grafico de su propia pequeña compañia, era su propio lider. Quinn se quedaba en casa limpiando y haciendo de comer para cuando el chico llegara, tal cual un matrimonio.

-mañana debo levantarme mas temprano, una compañia quiere representarnos y debo ser el primero en llegar- dijo Puck bostezando .

-Ya es tarde, deberias dormir- sugirio Quinn levantandose -hasta m...

-¿puedes dormir conmigo?- le pregunto Puck, Quinn quedo desconcertada. Desde aquel beso no habían estado tan juntos -las noches han sido frias, ¿no lo crees?- los ojos de Puck le suplicaban, no podia ceder, no, nunca lo había hecho por nadie.

-Claro- acepto y sintiendose mal con eso. Puck solo sonrio discretamente, el sofa era la suficientemente grande para ambos. Se arrincono al fondo, dejando un espacio adecuado para ella, la cual aún desconfiada se coloco aquí, recostandose suvamente, coloco ambas manos juntas bajo su cabeza y le dio la espalda -hasta mañana- corto todo tipo de conversación que pudiera surgir.

-Hasta mañana- contesto Puck, moría de felicidad. Y cerraron los ojos, no había nada mas que añadir.

La noche paso rapido, sin interrupción algunam Quinn fue la primera en abrir los ojos, aún no amanecia, aún controlada por el sueño tomo su celular, eran las 5:00am. Querìa levantarse para ir al baño, pero algo se lo impidio. Uno de los brazos de Puck la rodeaba, estaban demasiado juntos, mas de lo que había estado alguna vez de alguien. Se sintio incomoda, demasiado, se levanto bruscamente, pero aún así Noah no desperto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar cediendo a gestos como este, no, ella era una mujer independiente y debía probarselo. No volvería a pasar, nunca. Decidida tomo una chamarra y salio de la casa, necesitaba despejar su mente. Nadie debe importarte, eres el centro del universo ¿no? Se repetía ridiculamente a ella misma.

Xxx

Kurt y Blaine llevaban poco de haber llegado al aeropuerto. Despues de aceptar, Cooper dio sus boletos a Blaine, se iria por dos semanas, dos capitulos solamente de la serie. Blaine seguía con aquella mentalidad que le decía que dos capitulos eran muy poco, era nada para estarlo prefiriendo sobre de Kurt. Pero no podía retoceder, Kurt ya había reservado el hotel donde se hospedaría y habìa buscado los mejores lugares que visitar, le entrego mapas e imagenes, estaba en extremo mas emocionado que él mismo. Llegaron a la fila que abordaría su vuelo, y mientras daba mas pasos hacía adelante mas le decía la voz en su cabeza que debía quedarse, no sabia porque, pero su cuerpo no quería avanzar.

-Estas a punto de iniciar tu camino al estrellato, deberías estar feliz- le regaño Kurt al ver su expresión de terror.

-Nunca he viajado en avión, nunca he estado en un hotel, no soy bueno socialisando, ¿Qué si todos me odian? Debería quedarme por si...

-hey, Blaine. Eres encantador, todos te amaran. Solo recuerdales que tienes dueño- dijo bromeando, cosa que hizo reir a Blaine.

-Lo hare- pero su tono de voz evidenciaba sus ganas de llorar.

-Ven aquí- Kurt extendio sus brazos y rodeo a Blaine, este empezo a llorar tratando de controlarse, Kurt lo estrecho aún mas, le dolìa dejarlo ir, pero no podía ponerse sensible, Blaine podría desistir si lo veía mal -Te amo, y quiero ver tu nombre en carteles, a todos tus fans gritando tu nombre, a esas adolecentes diciendo que eres su crush- Blaine rio de nuevo y se separo -todo saldra bien.

-¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo- Kurt tomo los hombros de Blaine y lo trajo hacia él. Lo beso, con necesidad, con tanta pasión como pudo para resistir dias sin él. Un beso salado que se mezclo con lagrimas. Una despedida, eso era.

Se separaron, la fila empezó a avanzar, casi llegaba Blaine, Kurt acaricio su mejilla y poco a poco se alejo, y pudo ser la muerte el ver los ojos de Blaine rogándole que fuera con él, pero no era posible, nunca sería posible. Blaine tuvo que girarse y volver a su camino, cada segundo mas lejos de Kurt. Kurt lo observaba a unos pasos de distancia, pero necesariamente hubo en momento en que salio de su vista. Dolía, desgarraba, era la realidad, ya no la fantasía de cuando su relación inicio.

Kurt salio del aeropuerto, Finn les había hecho el gran favor de pasar a dejarlos. Subió al auto de Finn en el estacionamiento, este solo estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-Listo, vámonos- dijo Kurt con un latente dolor, cosa que Finn no paso por alto, pero obviamente no quería recordarle a Blaine en estos momentos.

Encendió el auto y avanzo, comenzó a sonar música que llevaba puesta en un CD con sus canciones favoritas, se escucho, por ejemplo, It's My life/Confessions, fue una mezcla que hizo con sus mejores amigos de la secundaria, que tiempos. Pero de pronto y en el momento menos oportuno, se escucho Get it Rigth, era una canción que le había compuesto Rachel hace unos años, cuando aún no eran novios, sonrió como tonto, recordó aquel día, ella canto, él fue corriendo hasta ella, la abrazo y la beso, le pregunto si quería ser su novia, ella dijo que si. Ese había sido el mejor momento de su vida… pero ahora ya no estaban juntos, no tenía idea de que había pasado con ella o Elliot, y la verdad no quería saberlo, solo lograría torturarlo mas, así que oprimio el botón de adelantar canción.

-No, no espera- le dijo Kurt regresando a la canción anterior, volvió a escuchar la voz… se parecía tanto a la de… -¿Rachel?- pregunto en voz alta al reproductor de música. Finn se freno de pronto, agradeció que no hubiera nadie atrás o abrían chocado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto a Kurt confundido

-Rachel, Rachel Berry ¿es ella?

-¿la conoces?- pregunto extrañado Finn

-Es mi amiga, ¿cómo es que tienes una canción suya?- miles de pensamientos pasaban en la cabeza de ambos

-ella… ella fue mi novia- admitió Finn suspiro –es el amor de mi vida, pero terminamos, creo que simplemente no funciono- Kurt sintió un golpe en el estomago, no podía contarle, ¿enserio era la misma Rachel de la que hablaban?

-Y… ¿sabes donde esta ella ahora?- pregunto lo mas sutilmente que pudo

-No, desde que terminamos desaparecio, no se nada de ella- Kurt mordio sus labios y su corazón latió rápido. Si tan solo pudiera pedir a Rachel también alguna noche, pero no tenía idea en que habitación estaba, además de la extrema seguridad -¿tu si?- pregunto Finn esperanzado.

-Finn escucha, esto es algo muy difícil- Kurt se armo de valor, tardo varios segundos –ella… yo… Yo soy prostituto y lo sabes ¿no?- Finn asintió –pues… hace semanas hubo una emergencia, a todos nos sacaron del antiguo centro y nos llevaron a uno nuevo.

-eso lo se, me lo conto Blaine.

-Pues… aagggh ¡Rachel fue capturada ese dia y ahora es prostituta!- grito de pronto liberando toda la tensión, pero no, seguía nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que logro expresar Finn -¡¿Rachel esta en ese lugar y no me habías dicho?!

-¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que la conoces? Finn, ahora que lo sabes también hay que encontrar la forma de sacarla a ella.

-No, no es verdad, no es verdad- se negaba el chico -¡sal de mi auto ahora! ¡vete!- le grito a Kurt. Este trato de seguir hablando pero Finn seguía gritándole como loco, pero lo entendía, así que bajo del auto y de inmediato Finn arranco, dejándolo allí en medio de la calle, ¿Dónde estaba Rachel justo ahora y como podía encontrarla?

Xxx

Rachel estaba detrás del gran telón, suspiraba y mantenía los ojos cerrados. No podía estar muy nerviosa, debía controlarse para no perjudicar al bebé. Había conseguido una audición para Wicked, acababa de terminar de cantar, y creyendo que había dado lo mejor de ella hizo esa nota final de "The Wizard and I", los jueces aplaudieron, pero fue hasta que una mujer pregunto -¿estas embarzada?- obviamente lo harían, estaba en sus documentos, pero creyó que quizá lo ignorarían, un grave error, por que todos parecieron desalentados al enterarse.

¿Qué estaba pensando con todo esto? Jamás le darían un protagonico a una embarazada, pero la simple idea de mantener a su hijo a salvo le hizo no parar, acudió a cada audición que pudo, y en todos era el mismo inconveniente, alguien debía apiadarse, alguien, suplicaba llorando en su interior. Necesitaba a Elliot, a Kurt, a sus padres… a Finn. Pero seguro él no estaba ni por enterado de absolutamente nada de su vida.

Xxx

Blaine había sufrido demasiado en el vuelo, sentía cosas en el estomago cada vez que había turbulencias, había visto tantas películas en donde los aviones caían que ahora ese era su miedo. Pero al final de unas cuantas horas había llegado a su destino, habían aterrizado. Estaba en Los Angeles. Bajo del vuelo, veía a personas y familias recibir a sus seres queridos, otro mas con trae que seguro iban por negocios. Nunca había estado en otro lugar, había extranjeros de todo tipo en un mismo sitio. Tomo un taxi y dio la dirección de su hotel, no quería perderse.

Pasaban por las avenidas, aunque llenas de trafico eran sorprendentes, tantos auditorios famosos, le hacían imaginar a cada segundo que él estaría algún dia dando un premio a una celebridad… ¿y por qué no? Ser él la celebridad que otorgaran el premio. Rio para si mismo, eran increíbles esas fantasías.

Llego a su hotel, en la recepción pidió sus llaves, era un lugar muy elegante, obviamente Kurt había buscado lo mejor para él. Habitación correspondiente, entro en ella, y sus ojos se maravillaron por la imagen frente suyo. Era increíblemente lujosa, olía demasiado bien, era como un pequeño departamento. Cocina, cama, recamara, baño, y hasta una pequeña alberca en el fondo –Kurt, estas loco- se dijo a si mismo, lo amaba tanto. Brinco de felicidad en su cama, estaba solo, se sentía libre, se asomo por el gran ventanal. La gran ciudad de la fama, estaba ahí, era como un sueño. Luces y letreros, edificios enormes… quizá, solo quizá este era su mas grande sueño, y podría darlo todo por llegar mas lejos.

Xxx

Quinn estaba sentada en una de las bancas de Central Park, veía a los niños jugar… ahora le causaban, ternura. Una pareja frente suya se abrazaba y besaba, a su mente vinieron dos personas de inmediato. Blaine y Puck. Ya no sabía a quien quería, o si al menos quería a uno. Su celular sono, observo la pantalla, era Noah. No, no estaba de humor para contestar, pero sus manos se movieron solas y lo hizo, se enojo de nuevo con ella misma y hablo.

-¿hola?

-Quinn, desperté y no estabas ¿estas bien?

-Si, si Noah, solo salí a despejarme un rato- su voz, sentía algo salir de adentro, una emoción involuntaria

-Oh, solo quería saberlo, me importas- no digas eso Noah, no digas eso, pensaba la rubia mientras sentía cada vez mas el latir de su corazón. Quería despedirse, pero no lo hizo, solo colgó, guardo el teléfono y trato de pensar en algo más, pero fue imposible. Era una tonta, se estaba enamorando, esa era la realidad.

Xxx

Blaine se acercaba a la entrada, estaba sumamente nervioso. Estaba nada mas y nada menos que por entrar al estudio. Enseño un gafete que le había sido enviado previamente, le dejaron pasar sin problema. Todo era enorme y desconocido, gente con aparatos electricos por todas partes, otros con camaras o microfonos, papeles, pero mas que nada ajetreados. No tenía idea de a donde ir.

-¿eres Blaine Anderson?- le pregunto una muy hermosa chica de piel morena.

-Mmm... si...- respondio inseguro.

-eres mi compañero, ya debemos grabar la escena, apresurate- le dijo tomando su mano y guiandolo entre la gente hasta un set en especial -¿nuevo en esto?- pregunto riendo al ver el rostro de asombro del chico.

-¿se nota?- pregunto avergonzado.

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes- llegaron al lugar indicado, aún estaban montando el cuarto donde se grabaría- Te dare un resumen, nosotros dos seremos pareja en la serie, deberíamos practicar el beso- decía la chica rápidamente y acercandose de inmediato a Blaine.

-¿Qué? No, ni siquiera se tú nombre- Blaine retrocedio unos pasos.

-soy Santana Lopez ¿listo?- volvio a tratar de besar a Blaine, pero este se retiro de nuevo -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto poniendose de mal humor la chica.

-Tengo novio- Santana rio discretamente.

-Blaine, así es este mundo, y quien quiera que sea ese chico tiene que soportar estas cosas. Es de lo que te debes aferrar si vas a entrar a este campo profesional- Blaine se quedo unos segundos pensando, tenía razón. Pero aún así le dolía hacer todo esto, no, no la besaría, no le importaría que lo corrieran.

-lo siento, no puedo- Blaine se dio media vuelta y se alejo unos pasos. No podría sobrevivir a este ambiente si se sentía así de incomodo.

Tomo su telefono, busco el número de Cooper, era ya tarde y seguro Kurt ya estaba ahí, almenos eso esperaba. Lo llamo, espero mientras sonaba, y contesto eaa dulce voz que tanto le gustaba.

-¿hola?

-Kurt, amor...- dijo con cierta alegría y también melancolía.

-Blaine ¿Como te ha ido?- pregunto emocionado -¿como es todo haya?

-es muy diferente a Nueva York, el hotel, muy bueno enserio. Las grabaciones... no tan bien

-¿a que te refieres cariño?

-pues... resulta que tengo que besar a una chica- Blaine creía que Kurt le apoyaría, que lw diría que era mejor renunciar.

-¿y?- pregunto directo

-¿y? Kurt, no quiero besar a alguien más que no seas tú.

-No tiene nada de malo Blaine, además, no quiero ahogarte. Es mejor tener una relación mas abierta.

-¿abierta?- pregunto confundido -¿Quieres decir que para ti es bueno que besemos a otros, y todo eso?

-Pues... si- Blaine cerro sus puños con fuerza, estaba molesto.

-Creí que lo nuestro era serio- le regaño tratando de no explotar.

-Blaine, es basicamente imposible. Tu actor, yo prostituto, te quiero pero ya debemos aceptar la realidad. Debemos tener una relación abierta, eso es lo que he estado pensando.

-Kurt, yo no voy a poder besar a alguien más sabiendo que tú existes.

-¡es actuación!- le grito enojado Kurt, pero esto lo hacía para que pudiera cumplir sus sueños en la carrera soñada -¡solo hazlo!

-¡creí que pensabas diferente! ¡que eras diferente! Que yo te importaba.

-Si en realidad me amas deberias conocerme- dijo ahora indignado Kurt -amar, decir te amo es algo muy fuerte, no es para tomarse a juego.

-Pues entonces creo que debemos pensarlo bien antes de decirlo. Debo irme- dijo cortandolo y con la ira queriendo escapar -adiós- colgo de inmediato, tampoco quería gritarle y decir algo innecesario o hiriente. El alma de Blaine dolía, enserio creía que Kurt le apoyaría, pero ahora comprendía que algunas veces no sería así.

Decidido y por el impulso de la discusión, regreso al set correspondiente, tomo a la chica con la que había hablado antes cuando ella aparecio en su campo visual, la miro a los ojos y planto sus labios en los de ella, y aunque un poco extrañada por esto no se nego, empezo a mover sus labios al ritmo de Blaine. Para Blaine, el chico que había besado a cientos de chicas antes, este podía ser uno de los mejores, sin embargo, se sentía mal, pero no se aparto si no hasta que el aire le fue insuficiente.

-Vaya, besas fabuloso- le dijo Santana acariciando su mejilla -¿Quieres más?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo a Blaine, lo volvio a besar, y Blaine correspondio. Una adrenalina le recorría y no podía dejarla, quiza sus pasiones pasadas regresaban, quiza era lo mejor. Blaine rodeo con su brazo la cintura de esta chica de la que ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, la acerco más, y con el otro jugaba con ese largo cabello negro.

-¡Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, a escena!- escucharon gritar, seguro era el director. Ambos se separaron con el aliento agitado, ella le dedico una mirada seductora y se dio vuelta, dejando a Blaine con la culpa comiendolo vivo ¿Qué había hecho?

Xxx

-¿Quieres saber porque me mude en verdad a Nueva York?- le pregunto Elliot a Sebastian, estaban sentados en el pasto de un pequeño parque, o mas bien jardin cerca del apartamento de Finn. Apesar de la noticia de Rachel, la cual aún procesaba, seguía ayudando a Kurt y Sebastian a salir. Estaban tambien semi recostados y con unos sandwiches

-¿no fue para acompañar a Rachel?- le pregunto confundido, pero Elliot nego con la cabeza.

-No, no solo eso. También pienso en estudiar arte, ser director. Me encanta escribir obras, dirigirlas- Sebastian rio levemente.

-Sí, lo he notado. Escribes en todas partes, y lo haces asombroso.

-¿enserio crees eso?- Sebastian tomo la mano de Elliot y se acerco un poco más.

-dejando de lado el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti... estoy seguro de que cualquiera también me apoyaría. Eres increíble. Animate, estudia lo que quieras hacer de tu vida.

-No se, mis padres han sufrido desde una vez hace mucho tiempo que dos sujetos les robaron cosas preciadas, muy importantes. Desde entonces me han llevado por el camino para ser doctor, sé que eso quieren y no quiero defraudarlos, soy su único hijo.

-Ellos deben entender que es lo que te hace feliz, además... no podrás salir del pais por unos años, así que sería buena idea aprovecharlo en una Universidad de aquí...

-no me gusta la idea de que mientras yo estudio lo que quiero, tú estes obligado a prostituirte. No- se nego seca y sin hablar más.

-Pero Elliot... tú mereces ser feliz. Enserio. Sigue tus sueños, yo estaré ahí para cumplirlos- Elliot torcio su boca, no era convincente -hazlo por mi- Sebastian se acerco al rostro de Elliot y lo beso, poso su boca en su labio superior y se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, después abrio y cerro ligeramente para adentrarse aún más.

-No tienes idea cuanto te amo- le interrumpio Elliot sin separarse por completo y volviendo al beso.

Sebastian acaricio con una de sus manos la mejilla de Elliot, disfruto de esa suavidad rasposa de su barbilla, su barba haciendo contraste con el resto de su rostro. Era perfecto.

-No tienes idea lo mejor que me haces sentir- Sebastian dejo posar su frente en la de Elliot, sus narices rosaban suavemente.

-Hoy, en este momento, te prometo con toda mi alma, que te sacare de ese horrible lugar y te daré la vida mas feliz de todas.

-Elliot, no puedes…

-Confía en mi ¿puedes?- Sebastian torció la boca y alzo su rostro para verlo, no podía decirle que no.

-Confío en ti- Elliot sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, sentía la respiración del otro en su cuello, y beso el hombro de Sebastian, fue subiendo hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, y de nuevo los planto ahí, era tan acogedor, simplemente se sentía bien.

No era juego, las promesas nunca son juego. Él sacaría a Sebastian y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, esa era ahora su responsabilidad y meta.

Xxx

Había sido un día cansado, un día extraño y cansado. Blaine llego directo a la cama, se recostó en ella y cerro los ojos, después de esto su mente solo le dijo una frase… "eres un idiota" si, lo era, besarse con una chica por puro despecho estaba mal, pero ¿acaso Kurt no se enojaría? Eso había dicho él, una relación abierta ¿qué era precisamente eso? Después de besar a Santana tuvo que aprenderse los diálogos de la escena, efectivamente, eran pareja, una pareja muy melosa, no fue complicado al principio, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba más sentía Blaine que había sido un error. Al final del día tuvieron que grabar el beso, no, ya no se sentía como la última vez, Blaine estaba arrepentido, quizá más que nunca en su vida, o al menos si en gran manera. Debía decírselo a Kurt, aunque le preocupaba que él resultara indiferente o le dijera que estaba bien, no, no estaba bien, y empezaría a dudar de su relación si eso pasaba… ¡válgame Dios! A quien engañaba, no, nunca podría terminar con Kurt, nunca lo haría.

Tomo su laptop colocada sobre el escritorio alado de la cama, la abrió y con esto sus redes sociales. Si, Kurt estaba en línea, no sabía si mandar mensaje o no, se sentía como aquellas veces en que te gusta alguien pero no eres capaz de mandarle un mensaje ¿miedo, ansiedad? Imposible deducir. Abrio la conversación, comenzó a escribir… "Hola… debo contarte algo" no, iba a ser muy directo, borro lo que escribía y comenzó de nuevo "Hola amor, te extraño y no dejo de pensar en ti" No, demasiado sospechoso, además de hipócrita, escribió quizá 10 mensajes diferentes y ninguno le parecía adecuado, cuando de pronto apareció la imagen y el texto… Kurt estaba escribiendo.

"¿vas a mandarme algo en algún momento? No deja de aparecer que escribes desde hace 10 minutos"

Blaine vio el mensaje, no supo que contestar, dejo todo a su voluntad.

"Lo siento Kurt"

"No te preocupes… te extraño" contesto él, vaya, almenos tenía de donde partir.

"Yo también, y es por eso que debo contarte algo"

"antes de eso, Blaine, a lo que me refería con una relación abierta es que no quiero aprisionarte y que luego quieras abandonarme, perdón si se escucho mal. Eres el único hombre en mi vida y quiero que lo seas siempre. Te amo (: " vaya momento menos conveniente para decir la verdad.

"Yo también te amo, pero debo decirte, que al estar molesto contigo también bese a mi compañera de reparto, somos pareja en la serie y enserio se sintió muy mal. Perdóname"

"¿la besaste fuera de las grabaciones?"

"Si…" Kurt leyó el mensaje y no contesto, era obvio, había sido un inepto, se lo merecía "Te amo con toda mi alma, perdóname, enserio, no volverá a pasar" de nuevo solo leyó el mensaje "¿amor?" pero sucedió lo mismo.

Blaine suspiro rendido, cerro su laptop. Era ya muy tarde y necesitaba procesarlo todo, Kurt estaba seguro muy molesto, pero no podía culparlo, él estaría igual. Se levanto y apago la luz, regreso a su cama y cerro los ojos, solo quería dormir. Y estaba por hacerlo cuando se teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla con la mirada un poco perdida, era Kurt, su mano temblo pero contesto, su corazón le penetraba fuerte.

-¿hola, Kurt?

-Blaine- contesto este serio

-Kurt, perdóname, yo solo

-Cállate y déjame hablar- dijo demandante, le dolía que Kurt le hablara con ese tono –es entendible que estuvieras molesto, pero se me hace algo super infantil y tonto que quieras solucionarlo con un beso a una chica, dime ¿la besaste por qué era linda? ¿te gusto el beso? ¿te gusto mas que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

-No puedo engañarte Kurt, si, recordé mi vida pasada y lo tanto que me gustaba, pero eso es, mi pasado, creí que eso ya había quedado superado.

-Yo también, pero ahora resulta que me dejas por una simple discusión.

-¡Yo no quería venir aquí Kurt!- le grito Blaine sentándose en su cama -¡yo no quería! ¡tu me forzaste! ¿lo olvidas? No quería dejarte porque se que nuestra relación es difícil, quiero hacerla triunfar y este no es el modo- la voz de Blaine se cortaba, pero ninguno colgó –este no es el modo… aveces hay que hacer sacrificios.

-No puedes renunciar, ya estas grabando, ya estas extendiendo tus alas ¿no entiendes que la razón por la que te forcé es porque quiero que tengas una buena vida?

-Pero enserio, llevamos dos días separados ¿y ya peleamos? ¿esto esta bien?

-¿dudas de que sigamos juntos?- esa pregunta pudo haber desatado el sollozo de ambos, pero se contuvieron.

-No se…- se mantuvieron callados por casi un minuto entero, hasta que Blaine logro escuchar como Kurt lloraba para si mismo, su corazón se encogió, su alma le golpeo, estaba siendo un tonto –No, Kurt, porfavor, no llores, enserio perdóname.

-No, quizá tengas razón, nuestra relación es muy difícil para que dos chicos de 20 años la enfrenten.

-Pero estos chicos también han logrado permanecer juntos por un año entero, te conozco, y se que aveces puedo ser desesperante, pero así me has aceptado y no podría pedir mas de alguien- Blaine se armo de coraje, dejo de lado toda discusión y malos pensamientos –antes de ti nadie se había fijado en mi, quiero decir, todos me buscaban para besos, sexo, nadie me dio importancia. Pero tú, tú cambiaste mi vida, y puedo apostar que si te vas nunca volveré a ser el que soy ahora, te necesito para mantenerme bien, de pie, vivo.

-No creo que estes pensando bien tus palabras. Te quiero Blaine, enserio que lo hago, pero aveces creo que si quiero que tengas éxito debo dejarte ser libre. Yo ya veo esos grandes carteles con tu nombre, miles de fans esperando afuera de tu hotel, gritando en tu concierto, yo se que así será, y quiero que lo cumplas.

-Y te prometo que así será si te mantienes a mi lado, juntos lo lograremos, porfavor… perdóname, por besarme con esta tonta chica, por enojarme tan fácilmente, es solo que… te extraño y no se si pueda seguir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco, estar con Cooper es lindo, pero no verte me hace sentirme como antes de que nos conociéramos, solo, sin rumbo, no sé en que pensar, y yo solo quería lo mejor para ti… perdóname si te forcé a ir, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo, lo hago y por ello no quiero que esta discusión provoque algo malo- el leve suspiro de Blaine reconforto a Kurt, y al igual que siempre que tenían problemas, los pocos que habían tenido entre ellos, se quedaron callados, no querían decir algo hiriente e innecesario.

-perdoname por lo de la relación abierta ¿si?

-¿tú me perdonas por ese beso?- Kurt sonrió desde donde estaba.

-Si, te perdono- Blaine extendió una sonrisa por su rostro, se sentía en paz de nuevo, aunque un poco melancolico.

-Te amo, enserio, eres increíble, no puedo explicarlo con palabras.

-Yo a ti Blaine, pero por alguna razón siento que queda algo, una cosa mas, un obstáculo que tenemos que vencer.

-Nosotros lo lograremos, sobreviviremos y disfrutaremos la realidad, juntos.

-Juntos…- repitió Kurt, jamás podría terminar con Blaine, lo acababa de comprobar esa noche.

 **CHICOOOOS**

 **PERDON! T.T MI ESCUELA ME QUITO MUCHO TIEMPO T.T**

 **Pero ya paso lo mas difícil, y PROMETO volver a actualizar normal C:**

 **También en las paginas que administro y en los videos de youtube me pondré al corriente.**

 **También, por ser ustedes mis seguidores y muy importantes para mi 3 si me tienen en fb, quizá se enteraron, ya tengo novio, como lo leyeron, a mis 17 años tengo mi primer novio XD es gleek y lo adoro, eso es suficiente. Pero prometo que él no me quitara el tiempo para escribirles lol**

 **Los quiero y gracias por leer, enserio LOS ADORO!**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	30. Sobrevivir

CAPITULO 29

Sobrevivir

Rachel estaba sentada en su cuarto, este era un nuevo cuarto, la habían separado de su amigo Mason desde que se embarazo. Habían pasado ya unos dias, había asistido a muchas audiciones, y de ni una sola había recibido confirmación, ni una sola llamada.

-¿Cómo le pondras?- pregunto el oficial que la acompañaba a todas partes, algo así como su vigilante, nunca la dejaba sola. Y para ser honesta, era joven y apuesto.

-Aún no se si me dejaran tenerlo, no quiero ilusionarme- fue lo que respondió.

-Pues... eres muy talentosa, seguro alguien llamara y tendrás a tu hijo.

-Jesse, el simple hecho de que estoy embarazada hace básicamente imposible que me quieran- el chico torcio la boca y acintio amablemente, en verdad no parecía un oficial de un lugar así.

-algunas personas son diferentes, te querrán aún así.

-Estamos hablando de Broadway ¿sabes cuánto cuesta llegar? No, es imposible, debo hacerme a la idea de que...- el telefono empezó a sonar, ambos se miraron segundos antes de que Rachel reaccionaría y contestara -¿hola?

-Hola ¿Rachel Barbra Berry?

-Si, soy yo

-wow, Barbra, ídola- Rachel rio levemente.

-Es mi más grande ídolo, mi sueño es ser Fanny- Rachel mordio sus labios ¿por qué decía eso en una llamada ajena?

-Pues Fanny puede ser el siguiente paso, por que llamo para informarle que ha conseguido el papel de Elphaba en Wicked- Rachel abrio sus ojos al par de su boca, no pudo reaccionar, esto se libero con un grito agudo de emoción y también daba saltos, llevo su mano a la boca y seguía riendo emocionada.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- repetía sin parar.

-Sabemos que esta embarazada, por lo que montaremos la obra lo más rápido posible ¿sabe en que consiste la obra?

-La he ido a ver 28 veces y la he actuado en la escuela, me se los dialogos y canciones completos- hablaba más rápido de lo normal.

-Muy bien, eso servira. Mañana mismo es el primer ensayo, teatro donde audiciono, la esperamos. Y felicidades.

-a ustedes- Rachel colgo, miro la pantalla unos segundos y corrio hacía Jesse, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -¡lo consegui! ¡sere Elphaba!

-¡yo sabía que tú podías!- le dijo también emocionado y correspondiendo el abrazo. Se separaron un poco, se vieron directamente a los ojos... y quedaron inmoviles por un rato, observandose mutuamente y sin dejar que nada los distrajera. Jesse acomo un mechon de cabello que había caído en el rostro de Rachel y lo coloco detrás de su oído, pero no aparto su mano, con esta acaricio su mejilla -eres hermosa- Rachel suspiro levemente.

-Deberías irle a decir a Kevin que conseguí el papel- dijo Rachel dando dos pasos atrás y tartamudeando.

-Claro- respondió él también reaccionando. De inmediato salio del lugar, y cuando Rachel hubo quedado sola, inconscientemente se salio una sonrisa coqueta.

Acaricio su vientre con cariño y amor -lo lograremos juntos...- le dijo a su bebé y empezo a cantarle en voz baja una canción de cuna.

Xxx

Kurt paseaba con Cooper en Central Park. Pasados unos dias de la discusión con Blaine ya todo estaba mejor, hablaban online todas las noches y se mandaban mensajes de texto. Definitivamente no era lo mismo, pero almenos no se sentían tan lejos.

Mientras caminaban, logro ver una banca en donde ahora se sentaba una joven con audifonos. Esa banca, fue aquella en la que estaban sentados antes de su primer beso, lo recordaba a la perfección. Y aquel espacio donde transitaban personas fue donde cantaron canciones navideñas para las familias. Hace solo unos meses y parecían mas lejanos, cuando el futuro no era el hoy.

Extrañaba con locura a Blaine, era la bomba de su vida. Cuando lo conocio, vaya día, Blaine en ropa interior pidiendo que tuvieran sexo, había sido aterrador pero ahora lo recordaba divertido. Se intereso por Blaine en primer lugar, porque lo vio solo, creyendo que el sexo lo era todo, quería darle a entender que no era así, él era libre de hacer mas en su vida, no como en su caso que estaba obligado a acostarse con todos el resto de su vida. Pero las cosas cambiaron de rumbo cuando lo conocio. Se enamoro.

Ahora veía esa banca, ese parque, todo le reflejaba a Blaine.

Xxx

Blaine tenía el libreto en sus manos, repetía su dialogo decenas de veces hasta que lo aprendiera, esto no le resultaba dificil. Había hablado con Santana y le pidio que se alejara, que solo estarían juntos para las escenas. La chica parecio aceptar de mala gana, pero al cabo de unas horas la vio besandose con alguien mas. Gracias a Dios que se dio cuenta a tiempo que ese tipo de gente no vale la pena. ¿Como Kurt se había enamorado de él entonces? Pensar en estar con alguien que había estado con cientos de personas antes era algo horrible, pero él lo hizo.

Fue cuando recordo aquella primera vez que le conmovio en verdad, cuando preparo aquel pastel y se emociono como un niño. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt era diferente a los demás, era la primera persona que lo veía como el ser que realmente era sin ningún prejuicio.

Todos en este estudio en donde estaba era un verdadero infierno en este sentido. Todos se dejaban llevar por prejuicios, por belleza exterior, podían estar hablando pesimo de alguien y al siguiente minuto tratarlo como si fuera tú mas grande amigo, egoísmo, eso era lo que describía mejor este ambiente. Aveces anhelaba estar en su casa, sentado en el sofá, con Elphaba en sus piernas y abrazando a Kurt que estaría alado suyo. Si, eso era vida, una tranquilidad y paz inigualables… pero ese no era Blaine Anderson. Blaine era extrovertido, alegre, lleno de emociones, ese era el verdadero Blaine y cada dia lo descubría más. Podía extrañar a Kurt, vaya que lo extrañaba con locura, pero este era su lugar, se sentía identificado con absolutamente todo, algo le llamaba a la cima, era su sueño, y por ese simple hecho todo era perfecto.

Cuando regresara a NY y liberara a Kurt toda su vida sería perfecta, conseguiría quizá un disco para ambos, algo pasaría, y no podía esperar a saber que era.

Xxx

-toc toc- dijo Jesse tocando la puerta y asomando la cabeza -¿puedo pasar?- Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, estaba sentada en una cama con un libro que dejo a un lado.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que no le hará nada al bebé, con tal de que cumplas tu parte del trato al pagarle lo que te den por esa obra- ahora Rachel era doblemente feliz, su bebé estaba a salvo y había llegado a Broadway, de saber que las cosas resultarían así por haberse hecho prostituta, pero no, ni siquiera sabía que le pasaría mañana, todo era ahora un misterio –tienes una sonrisa adorable- le alago Jesse observándola fijamente, Rachel se sintió un poco incomoda con esto, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

-Gracias- dijo casi inaudible –ahora, solo debo practicar para poder volar en el escenario antes de que sea imposible por los meses de embarazo.

-apuesto a que será igual de hermoso que tú- dijo refiriéndose al bebé, y Rachel lo entendio.

-No podemos saberlo, ni siquiera se quien es el papá.

-Pero tu eres la mamá y eso es más que suficiente- Rachel sonrio tímidamente, se sintió de nuevo observada, pero se sentía bien.

-¿tú crees que tenga oportunidad de salir de aquí algún dia?- le pregunto cambiando el tema drásticamente.

-Kevin no lo permitirá, pero si se trata de ti.. yo puedo ayudarte a salir, puedo hacer algo para sacarte.

-¿enserio?- pregunto emocionada

-Solo si aceptas tener una cita conmigo- Rachel rio ligeramente, Jesse era un joven guapo, demasiado, lo había escuchado cantar y era asombroso, eso le termino de conquistar, sin embargo, por su cabeza de inmediato paso Finn. Olvidalo, se dijo para tomar aire y responder.

-me encantaría- debía darse oportunidad de que alguien más digno la hiciera feliz –y… mi amigo Kurt ¿crees que a él también podrías sacarlo?- Jesse torció la boca con desaliento.

-Kurt Hummel es todo un caso, lo tienen bien vigilado, no puede tener contacto con nadie de afuera, menos con…

-¿Blaine Anderson? Pero ellos dos se aman, lo supe desde aquel dia que los conocí en una nevería… - vaya, ahora eso parecía tan lejano -¿acaso no sabes cuan fuerte es el amor? El amor es capaz de todo, es entregarse por completo en plena confianza, y no logras entenderlo hasta que lo vives. Ninguna canción de amor tiene sentido hasta que no piensas en alguien cada vez que la escuchas

-Pues… creo que alguien en mi vida lo esta logrando, y quiero prometerle a esa persona que yo cuidaré de ella y de su familia siempre- el chico le guiño el ojo y se puso de pie para salir del lugar, un gesto que dejo a Rachel perpleja y emocionada. En definitiva, empezaba a gustarle.

Xxx

Quinn acababa de terminar de limpiar los muebles de la casa, Puck lavaba los trastes, juntos mantenían el departamento de una buena manera, aunque habían estado un poco distantes, o mas bien Quinn trataba de no estar muy cerca de él para caer en tentación, seguían siendo una familia.

-ya no hagas mas Quinn, ve a dormir, yo termino.

-¿estas seguro de eso?

-Completamente, anda, descansa- Quinn no pudo oponerse, había sido un día agitado y lo que más quería era recostarse.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió acercándose a Puck y dándole un beso en la mejilla, una acción inconsciente que dejo perplejo e inmóviles a ambos por unos segundos –yo…- trato de excusarse ella, Puck tomo su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente con su pulgar.

Justo en ese momento sono el timbre, música a los oídos de Quinn quien tomo como pretexto esto para alejarse rápidamente. Abrio la puerta por inercia y su mente la regaño, debía fijarse antes, sus padres estaban de nuevo frente a ella.

-Hola pequeña Q- le saludo su madre dispuesta a saludarla, pero ella lo impidió con su brazo.

-¿Ahora que quieren?- pregunto agresiva, y de inmediato Noah fue hasta ella.

-¿has pensado en la propuesta que te hicimos?

-No necesitaba pensar nada, mi respuesta es no, y se los dije, no regresare con ustedes, lo siento… en realidad no, no siento nada- Quinn intento cerrar la puerta, pero su padre la detuvo y la volvió a abrir.

-Creo que no entiendes la seriedad de esto, podríamos hacernos ricos- dijo el hombre con una voz imponente, cosa que no funciono en la chica rubia.

-No me das miedo, y nunca les dare nada de mi, olvídenlo.

-¿si sabes que no vamos a dejar de insistir hasta que lo hagas verdad?- pregunto de nuevo su padre con la misma voz.

-No pueden hacer eso.

-¿por qué no? Sabemos donde vives eso es suficiente- tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Quinn, ella se quejo y trato de soltarse –y si te sigues negando, yo te obligare, te lo advierto, hazlo por las buenas.

-¡dejala!- Puck lo empujo, este se vio obligado a soltarla.

-ya me oíste Quinn- le advirtió tomando de la mano a su mujer y caminando juntos fuera del pasillo a donde daba la puerta. Quinn notablemente estaba furiosa y triste. Sus padres solo la buscaban por beneficio ¿cómo se suponía que fuera amable si sus padres la odiaban así?

-Quinn… no los escuches.

-No Puck, tienen razón, nunca me dejara en paz hasta que no me vaya…- Quinn respiró hondo, se puso nerviosa y no quería hablar –debería mudarme…

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Noah desconcertado

-¡¿no lo viste?! No me van a dejar mientras siga estando aquí

-No, no, no, podemos hacer algo, no te vayas, porfavor- le suplicaba con sus manos, pero ella actuo indeferente –quedate, vivimos felices, cómodos, es perfecto ¿no crees?

-No te voy negar que me gusta, pero no puedo seguir con ellos atormentándome, lo siento- guardaron silencio por unos segundos, ambos procesaban todo.

-Esta bien, no te negare nada. Pero si necesitas mi ayuda, para lo que sea, solo llámame y estaré ahí de inmediato- Quinn asintió, sabía que era verdad.

-Mañana hare mis maletas, me voy a medio dia- anuncio tallándose los ojos, moría de sueño.

-esta bien- Quinn camino al cuarto y cerro la puerta –Gracias, por todo, eres la mejor- él no lo supo, pero ella desde adentro se miraba por el espejo tratando de descubrirse a si misma, de hallar una respuesta a por que tenía precisamente su vida.

Xxx

-la serie es muy buena, me encanta, además hay canciones y mañana me toca grabar un cover de My everything de Ariana Grande, estoy mas que emocionado, no puedo esperar a que lo veas -Blaine hablaba a su laptop, en la pantalla estaba Kurt. Llevaban horas hablando online, por obvias razones Kurt solo estaba diaponible en las noches, y aunque estuvieta agotado, Blaine siempre apartaba sus horas de sueño con tal de hablar con él -ya grabe la mitad, unos dias más y habre finalizado mi contrato... ¿tienes idea de como son los sets? En tv se ve como un lugar normal, pero en realidad arriba esta repleto de luces y reflectores, se graba varias veces lo mismo para tener diversos ángulos- Kurt rio tiernamente, almenos así lo escuchaba Blaine.

-Me encanta verte tan feliz- las palabras sonrojaron a Blaine -enserio, ahora me queda mas que claro que estas hecho para esto...

-No creas que te voy a dejar.

-Se que no será así, pero realmente me entusiasma imaginarme tu futuro. Este podría ser tu primer gran paso.

-No creo que por ver unos capitulos que yo no protagonizo hagan que alguien quiera algo conmigo.

-Ya te quisieron por cantar en un parque, todo es posible con tu talento- Blaine sonrió satisfactoriamente, las palabras de Kurt siempre le llevaban a un mas allá inexplicable.

-Oye...

-¿si?- pregunto Kurt

-te amo- ambos rieron timidamente.

-Yo también, demasiado.

-solo unos cuantos dias mas... y podre abrazarte de nuevo, realmente deseo eso.

-espero que Finn ya no este molesto para entonces...

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Blaine dudoso

-oh, resulta que su ex novia es Rachel y se entero de que es prostituta. Sigue en shock. Todos los dias me recibe serio, y se escapa al Times Square todo el día, no se porque, dice que necesita despejarse.

-Bueno Kurt, almenos deberías agradecer que te recibe, no me imagino el dolor de que alguien importante para ti de pronto este en un lugar así.

-he tratado de contactar a Rachel, enserio que si, pero la seguridad es muy alta, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sea de su vida ahora, apenas la había encontrado y todo esto sucede.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien para todos.

Terminaron de hablar esa noche, y la siguiente, y la que le sigue, dias con la misma rutina, ya se hacía costumbre. Nunca iba a ser lo mismo besar la pantalla, pero realmente ayudaba el darse apoyo cada 24 horas. En realidad, aveces era bueno estar solo.

Xxx

-¿seguro que voy bien?- le pregunto por milésima vez Rachel a Jesse, camino a su primer ensayo.

-estas hermosa, perfecta ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- respondió riendo

-lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa- confeso ella alzando sus hombros, ya casi llegaban al teatro, justo en ese momento pasaban por el Times Square, y Rachel se detuvo en el centro, miro a su alrededor, realmente estaba apunto de pasar, su sueño de estar en broadway estaba por cumplirse, aunque no de la mejor manera, pero el punto es que estaba ahí, se sentía soñada y bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿sigues sin creerlo, cierto?- adivino Jesse

-Es increíble, este era mi sueño, este es mi sueño volviéndose realidad, y algún dia será Fanny, lo sé- Jesse la miro con cariño, realmente le parecía tierno como la chica lograba ver el lado bueno de las cosas, era casi imposible, pero al parecer ella era diferente.

-te lo mereces- Rachel sonrió coquetamente, la verdad es que cada dia le atraía más el chico, en respuesta solo tomo su mano y se recargo en su hombro.

Xxx

Finn estaba sentado en las escaleras, para muchos sería un sueño, para él ya era rutinario venir a este lugar, el Times Square era siempre el mismo, cientos de personas caminando ajetreadas, todas sin amabilidad, almenos la mayoría, pero los turistas parecían tan emocionados. Si pudiera encontrar a Rachel y saber si minimo estaba bien, segura, necesitaba verla. Se sentía torpe, tonto, estúpido por haber terminado con ella por una simple duda ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora sentía verla en todas partes, por ejemplo, esa chica de pie tomando la mano de otro chico, su cabello se parecía tanto a Rachel, su silueta, sus brazos, su altura… aguarden un segundo… ¿es…?

Xxx

-deberiamos irnos Rachel, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer ensayo.

-si, vayamos- asintió Rachel y comenzaron a caminar, su imaginación la deliraba en el estreno. Las luces apagando, la música sonando, el telón abriéndose, ella cantando, ella volando… el público aclamando "¡Rachel, Rachel!" vaya, sonaba tan real "Rachel, Rachel" eso sonaba demasiado real "¡Rachel!" alguien la llamaba, ¿era Finn? No, era imposible, se negó a voltear, su imaginación estaba tendiéndole una trampa, no caería "¡Rachel!" a quien engañaba, giro su cabeza para buscar si alguien le llamaba, no, no estaba pasando, Finn corría hacía ella, parecía una fantasía, en su mundo Finn ya no existía y ahora de pronto lo observaba venir, ¿qué debía hacer?

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Jesse, pero Rachel ya no tuvo tiempo para responder

-Rachel, Rachel- Finn la abrazo de inmediato, pero ella lo aparto bruscamente

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto seriamente, había sufrido demasiado cuando él la dejo, no lo perdonaría.

-¿yo que hago aquí? Tú que haces aquí, ¿no eres prostituta?

-¡Sssshh!- lo callo Rachel casi gritando -¡no lo grites! ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-Kurt me lo dijo…

-¡¿Conoces a Kurt?! ¿cómo, de donde?

-Un amigo, es primo de su novio, larga historia, Rachel, estas bien, no tienes idea cuanto te he buscado.

-¿enserio?- pregunto emocionada, pero de inmediato su consciencia le remordió, no podía caer bajo -¿enserio?- pregunto esta vez enojada –si eso fuera real ¿no hubieras buscado ya la forma de sacarme de ahí? ¿o que has hecho desde que te enteraste?

-Pues yo… mmm…- tenía razón, no había hecho nada.

-eso imagine- respondió seria y cortante, había llorado por él tanto tiempo, no más, no más por alguien que no valía la pena. Finn estaba avergonzado, realmente estaba siendo humillado ¿cómo podía demostrarle que le importaba? Pero de pronto giro un poco su cabeza y lo vio, un chico de rizos tomaba la cintura de Rachel, y por un momento quiso asesinarlo, ella era su mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto agresivamente

-Eso no te interesa- contesto en su lugar Rachel -¿puedes irte? Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer

-No, te conozco mas que nadie en tu vida lo hara Rachel, se que algo me estas ocultando, esta no eres tú. Porfavor, dime que esta pasando aquí- tenía razón, y la chica lo sabía, pero se negaba a hablar.

-hey, amigo- le dijo Jesse defendiéndola –cuando ella te quiera decir lo hara, ahora dejala- Finn en verdad quiso golpearlo, quería pedirle que se alejara de su novia… pero no, había sido él quien rompió con ella, no tenía justificación.

-Te volveré a encontrar Rachel, lo haré, nunca te voy a dejar ir- Finn se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos, pero se detuvo antes de alejarse demasiado –te amo- agrego firme y siguiendo su camino, dejando a Rachel dudosa, pero aparentando indiferencia con los brazos cruzados.

Xxx

Pasaron tantas cosas en las siguientes semanas. Sebastian y Elliot cumplieron un mes juntos. Jesse le había preguntado a Rachel si quería que salieran en una cita, ella acepto y llevaban así ya muchas mas salidas. Finn consulto a Puck sobre que debía hacer con respecto a Rachel, y enserio trato de encontrarla de nuevo pero había fracasado. Noah por su parte ahora vivía solo, de nuevo. Quinn encontró un trabajo de camarera y ahora rentaba su propio departamento, desde entonces sus padres ya no le habían molestado, y tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con Puck.

Kurt, Kurt en estos precisos instantes estaba observando a las personas pasar, había llegado temprano, así como acostumbraba. Muchos vuelos ya habían aterrizado, y observaba familias reencontrándose, gente recibiéndose, después de tanto tiempo ahora parecía algo extraño estar aquí para recibir a Blaine.

Las grabaciones para el show televisivo habían finalizado para el chico, y de inmediato regreso. Había sido más tiempo del esperado el que tuvo que estar fuera, pero ahora regresaba realizado, con una meta en la vida cumplida. No cualquiera logra eso, y ahora regresaba a New York con mas entusiasmo que con el que alguna vez estuvo, con más vida y alegría.

Por fin, había llegado la hora, lo vio desde lejos, a una distancia en que sus miradas chocaron. Sus rizos peinados y su vestimenta tan primaveral, el amor de su vida de nuevo en su campo visual, de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Blaine sonrió, vaya que lo extrañaba, y sin pensarlo corrió hasta él, pudo notar como Blaine rio, pero hizo lo mismo. Hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron, sus brazos se rodearon, después de tanto tiempo, ese cuerpo tan familiar y apetecible.

-estas aquí, mi estrella- le dijo Kurt sin soltarlo y dando un beso en su hombro.

-te extrañe, te extrañe- le repitió acariciando su cabello –eres tú, ¡estas aquí!- gritaba emocionado, ambos lucían como pequeños niños en esta escena, pero no les importo, nadie importa cuando una pareja al fin es feliz, cuando están disfrutando de esos toques y respiraciones del otro, ese latir que le da rumbo a tu camino.

-no puedo esperar para el estreno, pero cuando salga ese beso cúbreme los ojos- Blaine rio con ganas, si, este era su Kurt, y lo quería mas que nada en su vida.

-cuando el amor triunfa, sobrevive a todo. Aveces hay que aprender a sobrevivir para lograrlo.

 **Hola chicos :D**

 **Aquí un nuevo capitulo. No olviden dejar su favorito y comentario.**

 **Klaine de nuevo juntos. COMEENTEN QUE PREFIEREN**

 **Finchel o St Berry :O**

 **Los amo… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 ***-ahora, también debemos aclamar que nuestra joven Rachel Berry que interpreto a Elphaba esta noche, esta embarazada- los murmuros llenaron el auditorio al igual que los aplausos, pero nada se comparo a la expresión de Finn, quien se levanto de su asiento lleno de furia y caminando fuera del auditorio, seguro había sido ese estúpido de Jesse.**

 ***-eres el mejor actor de todos- le alago Kurt tomando su mano y besándola.**

 **-enserio hermanito, ¿no quieres que encuentre a alguien mas importante que te represente?- por primera vez Blaine lo tomo en cuenta, esta podía ser su oportunidad.**

 ***-prometo mañana ir por ti, pero hoy debo ir con Rachel- le decía Elliot apunto de soltar sus manos, pero Sebastian se aferro.**

 **-No, no me dejes ir, algo me dice que no te volveré a ver.**

 **-es solo el miedo de que no estará Kurt ahí. Te prometo que no te pasara nada, y si algo sucede yo nunca te dejare, te amo, demasiado, mañana estarás a mi lado a esta misma hora, lo juro.**


	31. No hay bien

Capitulo 30

-¡Kurt, se hace tarde!- le apresuraba Blaine a su novio. Llevaba en la sala un buen rato, arreglado y listo para una noche especial.

Elliot y Sebastian también estaban ahí, hablaban un poco apartados de Blaine. Sebastian acomodaba el cuello del traje de Elliot.

Habían pasado ya unos meses, era la noche de inauguración de Rachel en Wicked. Kurt no había parado de buscarla y cuando la encontro abrazada de un oficial todo fue mas confuso aún. Al final tuvieron un emotivo reencuentro, ambos hablaron de todo lo que les había sucedido en las últimas semanas, habían logrado "retomar" su vida (si así se le puede llamar). Kurt y Blaine sabían que ella y Jesse básicamente eran novios, y apesar de ser amigos de Finn, no se opusieron, creyeron que quiza Jesse era diferente, así como Blaine lo fue. De hecho, Blaine ya lo conocía de sus dias como oficial, pero jamás le había prestado atención.

Sebastian no podía ir a la noche de estreno, por alguna razón Kevin lo cito justo a media noche en su oficina. Había pasado unas semanas inolvidables alado de su amado, Elliot no se podía comparar, solo verlo era su medicina, por lo que ahora estar sin él era su peor pesadilla.

-¿para que crees que me quiera Kevin?- le pregunto Sebastian ahora acomodando sus

mangas.

-Seguro no es nada malo. Van meses y meses desde que dijo que los iba a castigar y no ha pasado nada. Además, Blaine y la policia ya dieron con otros dos centros y tienen previsto que para finales de este mes vayan y cierren el lugar- Sebastian asintió nervioso, estaba preocupado y esto no paso desapersivido para su novio quien acaricio sus manos para calmarlo-prometo mañana ir por ti, pero hoy debo ir con Rachel- le decía Elliot apunto de soltar sus manos, pero Sebastian se aferro.

-No, no me dejes ir. Algo me dice que no te volvere a ver.

-Es solo el miedo de que Kurt no estará ahí. Te prometo que no te pasara nada, y si algo sucede yo nunca te dejare, te amo, demasiado, mañana estaras a mi lado a esta misma hora, lo juro- confiaba en él, supo que no había nada que temer.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Sebaatian sonriendole tiernamente.

-gracias, por entender. Te amo- dijo despidiendose con un dulce beso, acunando su rostro en su mano y acercandolo solo un poco.

-Yo también- beso su mejilla, y forzo a su mano a soltar la del chico, algo que causo de inmediato un vacio infinito apesar de tenerlo de frente aún -nos vemos Blaine- dijo dandose vuelta sin quererlo.

-hasta luego Seb- Blaine lo abrazo y dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

-¡adiós Kurt!

-¡adiós Seb!- se despidio él de un grito desde donde estaba.

Sebastian camino a la puerta, la abrio tan despacio como pudo. Nunca fue fácil ir al centro de prostitución, pero esta vez era peor. Culpo a su mente por tantos conflictos que causaba, así que ignorando a su sexto sentido salio del departamento de Elliot, no podía seguir así.

-enserio duele ir sin él- Blaine torcio su boca y se acerco a Elliot, puso una de sus manos en su hombro para mostrar su apoyo

-estara bien.

-eso espero. No me perdonaría que le pasara algo- Elliot suspiro y saco del bolso de su saco 4 boletos para la obra -¿ahora que haremos con el boleto sobrante? ¿crees que podamos invitar a...?

-No, ni lo pienses- dijo Kurt saliendo del cuarto en donde estaba -él lastimo a Rachel, además ahí estara Jesse y será demasiado incomodo- Elliot cruzo sus brazos molesto, Blaine, Blaine solo estaba distraído viendo cuan perfecto lucía su novio.

-Kurt escuchame, Finn, Rachel y yo vivimos momentos increíbles, fuimos tan unidos en los últimos años. Pude verlos perdidamente enamorados. Si, quiza Finn cometio un error, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Rachel solo se esta dejando llevar por un chico bonito que le trata bien, yo estuve presente cuando Finn sacrifico todo por ella, eso nada lo cambia. Finn merece ver al amor de su vida triunfar en lo que es su mas grande sueño- el argumento de Elliot dejo sin palabras a Kurt, sin embargo, aún no estaba convencido -ponlo de esta manera. Tú peleas con Blaine por alguna razón y el impulso te lleva a terminarlo. Después te das cuenta que cometiste una estupidez y quieres remediarlo ¿no te gustaría que hubiera personas que te ayudaran?- Kurt estaba indeciso, había hablado de esto con Rachel y ella le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada de Finn. Pero quiza, solo quiza Elliot tenía razón ¿porque siempre lo sentía tan cercano?

-aaaggh esta bien. Llama a Finn y dale el boleto- dijo enojado por su decisión -espero que alcance a llegar- Elliot sonrio victorioso, Finn era unos pocos años mayor que él, pero alcanzaron a estar juntos en la preparatoria y estado también en el glee club. Que dias

aquellos.

Los tres chicos salieron poco después del departamento, ya era tarde así que tomaron un taxi hasta el teatro ¿esto estaba pasando?

Xxx

Kurt jugaba con sus manos nervioso, las entrelazaba y frotaba. No solo era el hecho de que faltaban segundos para que su amiga cumpliera su sueño, si no que alado de Blaine y Elliot estaba Finn. Y tenía un mal presentimiento, no sobre ellos ni nada al respecto, pero sabía que algo podría pasar.

-no va a pasar nada- dijo Blaine sacandolo de sus pensamientos y acariciando su pierna -disfrutemos ¿si?- Kurt sonrió, no podía negarse a esas inocentes caricias.

-Si- al cabo de solo unos segundos las luces se apagaron, a gente comenzó a guardar silencio, y los instrumentos empezaron a sonar. El juego de luces, el ensamble iniciando con la presentación, Glinda en la gran burbuja, el fin de la primer canción… y justo después, sonaron aquellas palabras.

-y las dos, eramos muy jóvenes- Rachel entro corriendo al escenario. Los cuatro chicos aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas y gritaron, se veía increiblemente hermosa.

La obra transcurría, las escenas y canciones, y en todas su amiga era excepsional. Desde Popular hasta Defying gravity, en donde se elevo a lo alto del teatro. Pero algo que dejo marca, en No good deed la energía y drama se cargo de lleno en cada espectador, directo al corazón de un chico con tatuajes y estilo, Elliot sentía como su corazón se encogía, una energía negativa le abrumo ¿qué le estaba pasando? se convencio de que era la magia del teatro, así que ignoro ese sentimiento que le carcomía.

La obra llego a su fin, el número final fue igual de sorprendente como los demás, y al parecer a Rachel no le había incomodado la presencia de Finn, y si, los había visto, varias veces miraba a esos lugares reservados, y de hecho parecía que le dedicaba algunas canciones, pero estas no eran agradables. El Curtain Call abrió paso, aclamando uno a uno a los participes de la obra, abriendo paso para el final a Rachel Berry, en donde absolutamente todos se pusieron de pie y aclamaron, no cabía duda que había sido una de las mejores presentaciones de la obra en todos los tiempos. Era hora de que el telón cerrara, pero en vez de eso entro un hombre, el director, con un microfono en las manos y se coloco frente a todos los actores.

-¡Wow!- dijo él riendo, recibiendo mas aplausos del público -no cabe duda que escogí a lo mejor de lo mejor para esta obra ¡un verdadero éxito! gracias a cada uno por su esfuerzo y dedicación- la gente seguía aplaudiendo- ahora, también debemos aclamar que nuestra joven Rachel Berry que interpreto a Elphaba esta noche, esta embarazada- los murmuros llenaron el auditorio al igual que los aplausos, pero nada se comparo a la expresión de Finn, quien se levanto de su asiento lleno de furia y caminando fuera del auditorio, seguro había sido ese estúpido de Jesse -pero aún así logro hacerlo increíble, te amamos Rachel Berry, este es el inicio de una gran vida- él la abrazo, ella correspondio agradecida. No importaba el futuro, esta habia sido su noche y estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado. El telón finalmente cerro. Rachel quedo detrás de él junto a sus compañeros, a quienes abrazo también, todos estaban igual de contentos.

-lo hiciste perfecto hermosa- Jesse abrazo por detrás de Rachel, dejando ver un gran ramo de rosas que le había comprado. Rachel se giro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas riendo.

-No puedo creer que lo logre, gracias, gracias por estar conmigo- Jesse la miro a los ojos, su piel aún era verde, est hacía mas distante la realidad de sus vidas.

-y te queda mucho mas que recorrer, junto a tu lindo hijo, jamás los dejare- Rachel sonrió y se acerco para besarlo, y así hubiera sido si no lo hubiera tenido fuera de su alcance cuando alguien se entrometió entre ambos -¿tú que haces aquí?

-¡Finn!- le regaño Rachel

-tú fuiste ¿verdad? tú la embarazaste, solo querías sexo- le hablaba Finn que por su altura lograba intimidar.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ella era virgen, yo la espere años y años de noviazgo porque queria que su primera vez fuera lo mejor, ¿tú se lo arrebataste? claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien que trabaja en un centro de prostitución?- la voz de Finn era fuerte y todos los presentes escucharon sus palabras.

-No hables fuerte, aquí nadie sabe que…

-Nadia sabe que, ¿qué eres un oficial que ayuda a prostituir gente inocente?

-¡Finn, dejalo en paz!- grito Rachel ahora ella colocandose entre los dos -él me ha ayudado, con todo, aún con mi hijo, mi bebé vivira gracias a él- mi bebé, Finn se maldecía ¿porqué no podía ser "nuestro" bebé?

-Rachel, yo te amo, y se que este hombre no es de tu conveniencia- Rachel estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo, pero Finn la interrumpio -alto, solo dejame decir… perdoname, perdoname, perdoname, cometí un error, soy un tonto por creer que se había perdido la magia entre nosotros, no, soy un imbecil, y te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad nunca te volvere a fallar. Sé que no has olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos durante toda nuestra vida, sabes que me sigues amando en el fondo, y juro cuidar de ese bebé y hacerlo nuestro bebé, no me importa de quien sea, quiero una vida a tu lado Rachel- todos se quedaron callados, y en ese momento llegaron tambien Kurt, Blaine y Elliot -yo más que nadie te conozco- Rachel llevaba aún el ramo que le había dado Jesse en las manos -y te traje esta flor- Finn le entrego un tulipán amarillo con un pequeño lazo rosa en forma de moño -se cuanto amas los tulipanes y el color rosado, hoy te luciste Rachel, eres la mejor, y siempre te lo dije, hoy has cumplido el sueño que tantos tienen, porque gracias a tu talento e inteligencia has logrado demostrarle al mundo lo que yo ya sabia- Elliot sonrió emocionado, ese rostro de confusión en Rachel era una señal de que realmente seguía queriendo a Finn, lo vio varias veces antes -te amo- Finn se acerco lentamente a Rachel, tomo su barbilla y beso suavemente su mejilla con todo el cariño que pudo, después solo sonrió y se alejo discretamente, fue cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que absolutamente todos observaban la escena.

-¿estas bien Rachel?- Kurt se acerco a ella y tomo su hombro.

-si, confundida, solo eso, pero nada me quitara la felicidad de lo que paso esta noche- ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Pues, como fan de Wicked te digo que eres la mejor Elphaba que he visto- le alago Kurt, Blaine asintió confirmando lo mismo.

-¿mejor que Idina?

-Mejor que Idina- dijo esta vez Elliot abrazandola, uniendose justo después Kurt y Blaine. Los cuatro chicos rieron, y Jesse los observaba a unos pasos. Se suponía que Kurt no podía tener contacto con Blaine ni ser libre de esta forma, estaba burlando a la seguridad del lugar, su responsabilidad era reportarlo y seguramente le recompensarían con mucho dinero… pero no podía, no ahora.

-pues esta noche aún no termina, queda otra cosa importante- anunció Kurt emocionado, Elliot y Rachel miraron al mismo tiempo a Blaine el cual estaba sonrojado.

-¡Blaine hoy se hara famoso también!- grito Rachel dando pequeños saltos.

Kurt abrazo a Blaine con fuerza, ahora iban camino al departamento de Blaine para ver aquel episodio que grabo hace semanas en Los Angeles, ahora él estaba nervioso.

Esperaron a que Rachel estuviera lista, salieron del teatro y justo fuera estaba Cooper esperandolos en un auto. Todos subieron, y contaron de cada cosa que sucedio con sumo detalle, aunque el tiempo no basto. Una vez que llegaron, Cooper encendio de inmediato la televisión, Kurt y Rachel prepararon botanas, Blaine y Elliot sirvieron las bebidas, todo estaba listo.

"The family Farell" era el titulo de esta serie, todos gritaron al iniciar esta, dejando a Blaine más nervioso y emocionado. Tuvieron que transcurrir unos minutos para que en pantalla saliera Blaine, y de nuevo todos gritaron y señalaron la pantalla, Blaine llevaba puestos unos lentes y ropa formal, salio de la mano con aquella chica, una historia que no quería recordar. Kurt tomo su mano, como siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando, era un error perdonado y ahora seguían adelante juntos. Pero definitivamente lo peor fue ver el beso de Blaine y Santana, Kurt sabía que era solo actuación, que no era nada enserio, pero aún así le incomodo el momento, era raro ver a aquellos que creía solo sus labios estar en contacto con los de alguien más, pero aún así estaba orgulloso de él, eso era lo que importaba.

Todo momento era emocionante para todos, era un gran programa, divertido pero también lleno de misterio y drama. El personaje principal de la serie era un chico comun en el último año de preparatoria, tenía una novia y sus religiones de oponían, y por lo tanto también sus familias, haciendo que la mamá de la chica quisiera terminar con esa relación a toda costa. La mamá del chico era sobreprotectora, su papá simpático y un tanto indiferente, su hermana era de esas chicas que gustan de las parejas gays, yaoi, fanfics y todo lo que respecte a esos temas (algo con lo que nadie se siente identificado, seguramente). El programa terminó demasiado rápido para su parecer, debían esperar hasta la siguiente semana para el próximo, pero mientras tanto había sido increíble.

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- grito Rachel apagando la tv -¡estas hecho para esto! ¡la actuación es lo tuyo!

-No se, fue la primera vez que lo hice- dijo apenado Blaine por tanta alabanza, no estaba acostumbrado.

-por eso mismo, imaginate cuantos te van a contratar después de esto- dijo esta vez Elliot y todos le apoyaron.

-eres el mejor actor de todos- le alago Kurt tomando su mano y besándola.

-enserio hermanito ¿no quieres que encuentre a alguien mas importante que te represente?- por primera vez Blaine lo tomo en cuenta, esta podía ser su oportunidad.

-sería interesante… si, quizá si- Kurt solto un grito de victoria, amaba que Blaine viera mas alla por él mismo.

-Damas y caballeros, he aquí la próxima estrella de la generación- Kurt alzo la mano de Blaine y todos aplaudieron. En verdad se sentía bien, si, quizá si, debía arriesgarse e intentarlo.

-de acuerdo, llama a ese representante- Cooper lo abrazo, todos lo hicieron, y al llegar a Kurt lo beso con todas sus fuerzas. Se iba a asegurar de que todo su futuro fuera perfecto, su carrera, al amor de su vida, ya estaba todo proyectado, nada podía salir mal ¿verdad?

Xxx

-¡No! ¡porfavor no! ¡se los súplico! ¡no!- clamaba clemencia el chico entre llantos y gritos.

-te lo mereces Smythe, les dije que lo iban a pagar, tú y Hummel fueron responsables de esto ¡haganlo!- ordenó a los hombres, los cuales ganaban en fuerza y ejecutaron su sentencia.

Xxx

Puck había intentado llamar a Quinn cientos de veces, pero en todas y cada una era llevado directamente al buzón de voz, colgaba y esperaba unos segundos para intentarlo de nuevo. No quería acosarla, pero llevaba una semana entera sin verla u oírla, ahora era tan necesaria en su vida que se sentía solo y necesitado. No podía seguir así, debía dejarla en paz. No, había visto la verdadera persona que era ella, no era esa perra hipocrita que todos creían, no, ella era delicada y sensible. Llamada número mil, pero no se daba por vencido. Finalmente contesto, esa voz fue su rio en medio del desierto.

-¿hola?

-Quinn… hola, estaba preocupado, te he llamado tantas veces.

-deje mi celular en casa, lo siento, fuí a comprar algo- esto era mentira.

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo quería saber como estabas.

-Bien, mis padres no me han encontrado. Vivo bien, es lindo poder ser libre después de tantos años en un lugar tan horrendo.

-Oh… ya veo… y… ¿no quieres venir a comer? tengo pay de limón, tu favorito

-lo siento, no puedo Noah, estoy muy ocupada.

-No te preocupes, puede ser mañana…

-No, solo… no puedo, perdón. Gracias por llamar- Quinn termino con la llamada, aún no estaba segura. El amor era muy peligroso, el amor quiza ni siquiera existia, no quería darle la oportunidad a nadie, era mejor estar sola, era feliz así. Eso creía, porque justo después de esto quiso llorar, su garganta se cerro. Estaba loca, eso era. Estaba loca.

Xxx

Había sido una noche increíble, y apesar de no dormir basicamente nada, Kurt regocijaba de felicidad. Rachel, Blaine, todos sus amigos. Le contaría a Sebastian por medio de cuadernos, así como lo hacían últimamente, con un código que habían aprendido. Todo parecía perfecto. Era dirigido a su habitación por un guardia, Kurt entro y ansioso por ver a su amigo reflejo una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al ver que estaba vacia, trato de recordar si por algún motivo saldría, pero no, era imposible.

-¿esta es mi habitación?- pregunto dudoso al oficial.

-Si- dijo alejandose.

-No, no espere- le grito y este regreso de mala gana -¿dónde esta mi compañero?

-¿Quién es su compañero?

-Sebastian Smythe- y de inmediato al escuchar el nombre, la expresión de pánico en el oficial dijo mucho -¿donde esta?- pregunto mas demandante, pero no contesto -¿Sebastian?- dijo esta vez preocupado.

-él cumplio con la sentencia que tenía- Kurt se quedo sin habla, y cuando logro sacar palabra ya estaba gritando.

-¡¿a qué se refiere?!- el oficial torció su boca.

-digamos que él ya no está aquí.

-¡explíquese! ¿en dónde esta? ¿esta bien?

-No lo creo

-¡digame que paso!- Kurt estaba al borde la agonía, sus dudas querían matarlo.

-Es parte del castigo, ayer Kevin lo vendió por millones de dolares a una compañía.

-¿Qué compañía?

-Es información confidencial, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero me imagino que por el costo, debe ser algo de terrorismo, civiles para guerras, algo así. O simplemente para venderlo de esclavo o darle muerte.

-¿pero en qué pais esta ahora? ¿sigue vivo entonces?

-Nadie lo sabe, y nadie lo sabrá, le recomiendo que mejor lo supere, es imposible que lo vuelva a ver. Adios- se fue de inmediato y cerro la puerta. Kurt se quedo solo.

Sus oídos zumbaban, su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía mas solo que nunca, no estaba ese chico a su lado. No sabía si estaba vivo, en donde, si lo volvería a ver. Era su amigo, no, no podía darlo por perdido. Estaba soñando, porfavor, deseaba que estuviera soñando. Se abrazo a si mismo y se dejo caer en una esquina para llorar. Seguramente caería en la locura ahora que estaba solo. Ni siquiera se había despedido de él la noche anterior, solo le grito un indiferente adiós ¿por qué no aprovecho cada momento con él? se sentía solo. Esto no estaba pasando.

Xxx

-¿tú me crees que realmente la amo?- preguntaba Finn a Blaine, estaban sentados esperando a que esa noche Kurt llegara.

-Finn, la heriste, debes entenderla. Te creo, pero tú tomaste la decisión de dejarla, ahora deja que ella decida si quiere volver contigo o no. Te aseguro que pase lo que pase será lo mejor- Finn suspiro y miro sus manos, extrañaba ver la de Rachel en la suya.

-es solo que siento que ese tal Jesse es un impostor, que la esta engañando.

-Yo conocí a Jesse, es una buena persona, pero aún así prometo ayudarte y mantenerlo vigilado- Finn sonrió.

-ayer vi tu programa, increíble, ya te veo en la fama- Blaine rio.

El timbre sono, Blaine procedio a esconderse en el lugar de siempre. Los oficiales entregaron a Kurt y revisaron el departamento. Se fueron. Kurt estaba en otro mundo, no reacciono en lo absoluto.

-¿Kurt, estas bien?- pregunto de inmediato Finn, no contesto. Blaine salio del cuarto dispuesto a saludarlo, pero vio su piel palida y sus ojos perdidos.

-¿amor? ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-Sebastian…

-¿qué tiene Sebastian?- insistio, pero Kurt no contesto hasta 10 segundos después.

-Lo vendieron anoche, nadie sabe si está vivo, pero siento… siento que… que no lo está- se dejo caer en un mar de lagrimas, Blaine y Finn quedaron en shock.

-Kurt, ¿cómo te enteraste? ¿seguro?

-¡estoy seguro Blaine!- grito fastidiado -¡estaré solo en ese centro! ¡mi amigo ya no esta aquí!- la garganta de Blaine se cerro, se suponía que Kurt y Sebastian llegaran juntos es noche, no, era mentira, era una cruel broma de Smythe.

-No, no puede ser- se nego Blaine tratando de no llorar -Sebastian debe estar bien.

-No lo esta, yo lo siento, lo sé- el timbre sono, todos miraron la puerta, era Elliot. parecía que sus oídos no percibían sonido. Finn avanzo dudoso, giro la perilla, efectivamente, Elliot llevaba una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en las manos, él se disculparía con Sebastian por dejarlo solo la noche anterior.

-Hola Finn, ¿cómo sigues con respecto a Rachel?- el chico no hablo, no sabía que decir -¿qué pasa?- pregunto riendo levemente, pero luego vio dentro y observo a Blaine y Kurt en la misma condicion o peor -¿qué ocurre?- todos se miraron, nadie quería hablar -¿dónde esta Sebastian?- nadie respondía, nadie podía -¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!- llamo preocupado y recorriendo el departamento -¡amor! ¿dónde estas?

-Elliot…- se atrevio Kurt poniendose de pie -Sebastian siempre fue una persona fantástica, no es solo el hecho de la gran historia que llevamos con él- vaya que era extensa, pensar en la epoca en que Sebastian trataba de conquistarlo, cuando lo beso, cuando tuvieron algo así como una relacion, cuando trataba de separarlos a él y a Blaine, vaya tiempos -era asombroso, increíble, especial.

-¿era…?- pregunto confundido y en pánico Elliot.

-Esto debía pasar algún dia, y también estoy seguro que nos pasara a Blaine y a mi- tenía toda la razón, este era solo el principio -él fue vendido anoche, nadie sabe nada de él, de su ubicación o si… esta vivo…- los ojos de Elliot querían quebrarse, su corazón, no podía asimilarlo.

-¿hablamos de mi Sebastian?- su garganta rasposa, todo esto era nuevo para todos y parecía irreal -no, yo le prometí que hoy volveriamos a vernos, ¡yo lo jure!

-No es tu culpa, pero… Elliot, Sebastian no esta aquí y no lo estará- fue directo Kurt, rompiendo su propia alma.

-no, no… ¡NO!- Elliot arrojo la caja de chocolates al suelo con todas sus fuerzas -¡él me lo dijo! ¡soy un imbécil! ¡soy un estupido! ¡soy el peor ser en existencia! ¡me lo merezco por dejarlo solo!- el chico golpeo la pared varias veces, luego tiro de su propio cabello, el dolor físico no llegaba.

-¡Elliot, para!- Blaine y Finn trataban de frenarlo, pero el chico había enloquecido, no paraba de moverse y gritar.

-¡dejenme en paz! ¡o los mato! ¡los mato!- gritaba desesperado

-No digas eso Elliot- le regaño Kurt colocandose frente a él.

-¡apartate o te mato ahora! ¡te golpeare hasta mas no poder!- Kurt lo miro retante, no se movió,

-hazlo, quiero que lo hagas- Elliot alzo su puño y tomo impulso, pero vio los ojos de Kurt… la imagen de su madre vino a su mente, la vio frente suyo, no pudo, bajo su mano lentamente y lo miro con cariño -sé que es dificil, pero te vamos a ayudar- Elliot comenzo a llorar y abrazo a Kurt, este correspondio, y ambos lloraron profundamente, desahogandose en el otro. Se sentía muy bien.

-debo estar solo- dijo Elliot dejando suavemente a Kurt y caminando a la puerta -gracias Kurt- fue lo último que dijo antes de correr.

Corrio por las calles, por las avenidas, no tenía idea de a donde iba, se sentía patetico y solo. Iba a decirle a Sebastian cuando lo viera cuanto lo amaba, que realmente observara como si se volvieron a ver, que no había pasado nada mala como lo dijo. Un error. Ahora estaba solo. Ahora era la peor noche de su vida. Seguía corriendo, ni siquiera paraba aunque sus piernas no pudieran más, ese dolor no se comparaba al de su corazón.

De pronto paso frente al teatro en que se había presentado Rachel la noche anterior, se detuvo, si tan solo hubiera trabajado mas rapido, así quizá hubiera liberado a Sebastian antes de que esto pasará, pero no, fue al ritmo de Blaine, hacía meses que llevaba con los policias tratando de hallar solución, y no habían logrado absolutamente nada. Se coloco en posición firme y comenzó a cantar para si mismo, en su universo, si tan solo tuviera ese poder para controlar que nada le pasará al amor de su vida.

watch?v=P3KLfDEQLpk

 _Que no corten su piel_

 _Ni lo puedan sangrar_

 _O le encuentren hueso que quebrar_

 _Que no sienta dolor_

 _Ni lo puedan herir_

 _Si lo hacen_

 _No ha de morir, no ha de morir_

 _Ya no más conjuros_

 _Ni siquiera sé lo que digo_

 _Como saber donde hay otro ritual_

 _Sebastian responde_

 _Sangras o ya estás muerto_

 _Otro desastre adicional a mi prodigo arsenal_

 _No hay bien si castigo_

 _Ni acción benéfica sin un reclamo_

 _No hay bien sin castigo_

 _En donde estén_

 _Mis buenas intenciones descarrilan_

 _Choca el tren_

 _No hay bien sin castigo_

 _Kurt, padres mios..._

 _Sebastian, Sebastian_

 _Hay una duda que_

 _Me quema y deja huella_

 _Si buscaba hacer el bien_

 _O ser solo estrella_

 _Si es malo hacer el bien_

 _Entonces veo la verdad_

 _Si es malo hacer el bien_

 _Veo bien la realidad_

 _No hay bien sin castigo_

 _Que se condene toda buena obra_

 _No hay bien si castigo_

 _No hagas bien, porque el bien te cobra_

 _Pues se acabó_

 _Ya basta, ya no, no más_

 _Hoy dirán quién es quién_

 _Soy malvado y ya_

 _Y soy el que también_

 _A Sebastian vengará_

 _Hoy juro que no hay bien_

 _Que quiera hacer jamás, jamás_

 _Nunca jamás_

 _No hay bien ni lo habrá_

 _Jamás_

No le importaba que hacer o que no hacer, aunque fuera malo, aunque le hiciera daño a los demás, pero encontraría a Sebastian a toda costa.

 **Hola chicos :D**

 **He vuelto actualizar. He pasado por momento dificiles en mi familia, y no había podido escribir. Por lo mismo, es necesario decir que este capitulo es la verdadera introducción al final del fanfic, quedan solo pocos, y realmente quiero agradecerles por esperar, por leer. Los quiero camcruzers, y Kurt & Blaine también los extrañaran cuando esta historia haya terminado.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **Recuerda dejar tu favorito y comentar, eso me ayuda demasiado.**

 **AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***Kurt es el siguiente en la lista***

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	32. La noche esperada

CAPITULO 31

La noche esperada

-¿Cuando me la entrega?- pregunto el hombre estando en la sala de Blaine.

-para mañana mismo ya la tengo desocupada, solo por último, firme aqui- indico Blaine dandole una pluma y el documento. El hombre firmo y entrego la hoja a Blaine.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- se despidio cordialmente dandole la mano, Blaine la tomo y lo despidio guiandolo a la puerta.

Cuando se hubo ido, suspiro y observo su casa. Acababa de venderla. Y no solo eso, había vendido casi todas sus cosas, inclusive la guitarra que le había regalado su padre. Solo guardo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ahora debía deshabitarla para el dia siguiente, tenía mucho que hacer, solo.

Elphaba corrio a sus piernas, esto fue capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, realmente quería a esa perrita. La levanto con esfuerzo y beso tiernamente -Hay Elphaba, nos esperan cosas buenas, eso espero- haberse quedado con básicamente nada realmente dolía. Pero iba a valer la pena.

Se mudaría con Puck, él había aceptado. Almenos hasta que consiguiera para una nueva casa. Su misión era especifica. Vender todo. Dar todo aquello por lo que había peleado años. Necesitaba el dinero. Si Sebastian había sido comprado, él tambien podía hacerlo ¿no? Así es, ya lo había decidido.

Compraría a Kurt.

Ya todo estaba listo. Entregaría la casa y le pagarían, luego vendería sus anillos y algunos muebles, unos dias mas, solo dos dias mas y podría comprar a Kurt.

De pronto su timbre sono. Su casa ya estaba un poco deshabitada, por lo que el sonido resono como un eco torturandole los oídos. Abrio cuidadosamente, su cabeza dolía y no quería ruido. Frente a él estaba Elliot, no lo veía desde la noche anterior cuando salio corriendo.

-Elliot ¿estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Ya lo decidi. Voy a buscar a Sebastian.

-debes estar bromeando...

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto enojado -puedo hacerlo.

-no quiero ser grosero, pero hay millones y millones de lugares en donde podría estar ¿cómo planeas acabar antes de que pasen años?

-No lo se, pero quiero intentarlo, y tengo una corazonada, lo lograre.

-pues suerte con eso- Blaine estaba de mal humor. No soportaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

-No. Blaine, vengo a pedir tu ayuda- pidio Elliot timidamente.

-¿de que hablas?

-acompañame a buscarlo- Blaine alzo sus cejas maravillado

-¡¿estas loco?!

-se que juntos podemos. No voy a lograrlo si estoy solo. Porfavor...

-lo siento, pero no. Kurt me necesita.

-Kurt esta bien. Sebastian podría estar...- no, no podía ni pensarlo -pide a Rachel que te llame si ve que lo citan, pero porfavor, acompañame, te lo suplico.

-¡No Elliot! ¡ese es tu problema!

-¡¿Que tienes en mi contra Blaine?! Nunca me has querido tanto como Kurt lo hace.

-Eso es precisamente, no se porque Kurt te aprecia tanto si no has hecho nada por él.

-Porque él no es hipocrita igual que tú ¡Kurt merece alguien mejor!

-Creo que ya olvidaste que gracias a mi, tú y Sebastian se conocieron.

-eso ya no importa ¡no importa porque Sebastian ya no esta aquí! ¿no lo entiendes? ¡siento que muero!

-Tú eres el que debe entender que Sebastian se ha ido ¿crees que no me duele? He llorado demasiado por él, era mi amigo, pero debes pensar y no actuar por instinto. Hay cientos de casas en NY donde podría estar, hay miles en Estados Unidos, hay millones en todo el mundo. Es imposible saberlo. Creo que deberías pensar mas en ti como ser dependiente. Sal adelante por tu familia, estudia artes, ten éxito por Sebastian- Elliot se quedo callado, solo dio un paso para acercatse mas y lo miro fijamente.

-Y pensar que si las cosas hubieran sido alreves, yo si te hubiera ayudado a encontrar a Kurt- se dio la vuelta y se fue molesto. Blaine también cerro su puerta, sintio una punzada en la cabeza que dolio demasiado. No, no podía dejar a Kurt, era el amor de su vida, no podía dejarlo expuesto. No ahora, tenía un plan y nada lo arruinaría.

Xxx

Blaine había rentado el restaurante solo para ellos, Puck había conseguido esto sin necesidad de pagar un centavo. Para Kurt, sería una noche normal, para Blaine, sería la última noche que vería a Kurt como prostituto. Su noche esperada.

El lugar estaba lleno y alumbrado unicamente por velas de diferentes tamaños, también había rosas en el suelo formando un camino a la mesa principal, todo era sumamente elegante. Para un prostituto esto no era normal, regularmente eran tratados como esclavos, más ahora. Quería consentir a Kurt, sabía que todo el dia estaba solo y era su momento de hacerlo sentir bien.

¿si se sentía mal por su discusión con Elliot? bastante, Sebastian había sido una persona importante en su vida, si, alguna vez lo odio, pero luego lo conoció mejor, se hizo su amigo, y Blaine no era de aquellos que llamaban amigo a cualquiera. Con Elliot también alcanzo ese nivel, pero en un grado menor. No se imaginaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kurt, podía sonar hipócrita, pero en verdad su meta era liberar a Kurt y luego ayudarle hasta desmayar. Si, ese era un gran plan. Y funcionaría.

Puck llevaría a Kurt al restaurante después de pasar por él a casa de Finn, era cuestión de minutos o segundos para que llegara. Los oficiales del centro siempre habían sido muy rectos en eso, eran puntuales y nada los detenía. Llego un mensaje de su primo a su celular "estamos por llegar" le avisaba este. Rápidamente se escondio a la vuelta de una de las paredes, esperando al sonido de la campana a la puerta abrirse. Así fue, y una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro, así era cada que sabía que vería a Kurt. Se asomo levemente, solo para ver la impresionada cara de su novio al ver tan espectacular escenario. Puck se quedo en la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con una mirada complice y se fue. Blaine le agradecia tanto por todo. Kurt caminaba lentamente y admirando cada detalle, buscaba con la mirada a Blaine, pero la luz no era suficiente como para notarlo. Al final del trayecto estaba una mesa con dos sillas, una hoja blanca doblada en dos en la mesa. La tomo y leyó en voz alta.

-"Te amo, enserio, no como una palabra que aveces se hace costumbre. No, enserio, cada vez que te digo que te amo es enserio. La noche esperada esta por llegar" - Kurt fruncio el ceño -¿noche esperada?

-así es amor- Blaine llego por detrás y abrazo así a Kurt, esos abrazos que sin pedirlos se dan, esos por la espalda que logran entumecer tu piel y dejarte bajo el control de quien lo hace -hoy no puedo decirtelo, pero mañana a esta misma hora… será esa noche esperada.

-dime de que trata- le pidió suavemente y haciando contacto entre sus mejillas, luego de esto deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, provocando que Blaine solo lo abrazara mas fuerte.

-No, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿es algo bueno?- quizo saber Kurt acariciando esos brazos que tanto amaba.

-es algo perfecto, te prometo que lo amarás.

-cualquier cosa que tu hagas yo amo- Blaine rio suavemente, era increíble sentir ese cariño correspondido, que alguien valora cada cosa que haces.

-y lo digo enserio, cada vez que de mi boca sale un Te amo, también sale de lo mas profundo de mi corazón, de mi alma- Kurt se acerco a Blaine, sus narices rozaron, y se quedaron en esta posición un buen rato, solo observándose mutuamente, admirando esos labios, esa piel…

-te amo- susurro Kurt ya en sus labios, seguido de esto los abrio y Blaine correspondio, los cerro suavemente y repitio este proceso, logrando así un nuevo e innovador ritmo que solo lograba sintonizar con Blaine.

Con su lengua recorría el labio superior y luego lo presionaba con sus labios, y así comenzo a jugar, tocando también su paladar y acariciando la lengua del otro, Blaine presiono al tenerla en su control, comenzo a absorberla solo un poco, después la dejo y fue su turno de explorar la boca de Kurt. Con los ojos cerrados. Con ese dulce aroma. Solo el sonido de dos personas dentro de un beso húmedo. Sus corazones acelerados. Sus pasiones aumentando. Blaine abrazo con mas fuerza a Kurt, era un deseo de fusionarse, de tenerlo aún mas cerca, de querer hacerlo suyo para siempre. Kurt coloco su mano y acuno el rostro de su novio, lo sentía, lo experimentaba. Blaine acariciaba la espalda de Kurt, sentía esa figura que tanto amaba, esas caricias que nunca podrían ser reemplazadas. Esto era amor, una droga, una adicción, cuando dos amantes se pertenecen el único objetivo es el deseo y propósito de siempre estar juntos, disfrutar estos pequeños momentos, el presente, dejar de lado lo demás y crear un universo en donde solo existan estos dos seres que buscan nada más que la felicidad. Dejaban salir algunos suspiros, respiraban solo de vez en cuando, una liberación que traía paz y esperanza. Las dificultades estaban por irse.

El beso termino, ambos un poco agitados, los labios ardían un poco por alguna que otra mordida que se había escapado. Se miraron a los ojos, Kurt empez a reir y escondio su cara en el cuello de Blaine inclinandose un poco.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Blaine

-es solo que… me haces tan feliz- Blaine rio esta vez, Kurt se enderezo, miro sus ojos. Vaya que eran hermosos, era la entrada más rápida a su ser.

-tú también me haces feliz ángel- Blaine lo abrazo, lo atrajo y trato de expresar todos los sentimientos que pudo con este simple contacto -esa es la razón de quererte, de mimarte tanto, porfavor, nunca me dejes.

-Solo si tú prometes nunca dejarme a mi.

-Lo prometo- Kurt dejo un lento pero corto beso en sus labios -también prometo, aquí, delante de ti, nunca faltar a ninguna de mis promesas- decía Blaine confiado de sus palabras.

-te amo- repitió besando su mejilla hasta su cuello -gracias por llegar a mi vida Anderson. No planee conocerte, nunca creí encontrar alguien con quien tendría tanto en común, pero llegaste tú. Primero un desconocido, luego un amigo… caí debajo del poder de tu forma de ser, de tu encantadora sonrisa, la cual amo ¿sabes?, eras un platonico para mi, tratar de acercarme, que nuestras piernas o manos rozaran cada que podía, pero aveces llegaba a creer que tú nunca sentirías lo mismo por mi, de hecho lo pense muchas veces. Pero henos aquí, no tengo forma de agradecer cada dia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada palabra. Eres sin duda lo que siempre busque. Siempre pense en ese que sería mi principe, mi ángel, mi pareja, y aún en mi imaginación nada se compara a la persona con la que tengo la fortuna de estar, tú. Prometo ayudarte siempre que me necesites, siempre lamento no haberte conocido antes para ayudarte con lo que paso en tu vida antes de que yo llegara, pero por algo suceden las cosas, y no podría estar más feliz de que estas se dieron para poder conocerte, de enamorarme de la mejor persona del mundo. Nunca olvides estas palabras, nunca, prometelo, porfavor. No me arrepentiré de estas palabras, eres mi primer amor, y mi mayor anhelo es que seas el único también.

-lo prometo- Blaine sonreía tímidamente, él sentía lo mismo, así que de nuevo lo beso, no tenía otra forma, cada momento era mágico, y nunca desaprovecharía ni un segundo con aquel que era su amado, porque nunca sabes si es la última vez. No. Ellos se amaban, y confiaba en que su amor era eterno. No. Nunca se separarían. Si tienes la confianza de declarar eso, nada podra separar a dos amantes -quiero dar un brindis- Blaine se separo un poco, pero no demasiado como para soltarlo. Tomo de la mesa una copa para Kurt y una para él que ya tenían bebida dentro, entrego una al chico y él se quedo con la otra -por nosotros, desafiemos la gravedad, juntos.

-Juntos, siempre- afirmo Kurt chocando los vasos y haciéndolos sonar, luego tomaron un trago, dejaron las copas en la mesa, y se olvidaron por completo del lugar en donde estaban. Blaine comenzo a desabotonar la camiseta de Kurt, él hizo lo mismo con Blaine. Nunca llegaron a nada, pero si disfrutaron de besos y caricias con sus pechos al descubierto. Eso era suficiente, nada de buscar llegar mas allá, teniendose el uno al otro ¿qué mas podían pedir?

Después de esto solo comieron, rieron, se enamoraron mas, así como era costumbre. Se entregaron por completo al otro, toda la confianza, el amor era lo principal esa noche, era especial, algo les unía.

La historia de estos dos enamorados ocurrio una, solo una noche antes de la noche esperada.

Xxx

Amaneció, luego atardeció, "La noche esperada", había llegado la hora. Ya habían pagado a Blaine la casa, había terminado de vender todo, de hecho ya hasta había llamado al centro de prostitición para dar su propuesta. Ellos habían aceptado, y esa pudo haber sido la vez que mas se había emocionado en su vida. En cuanto Kurt llegara le daría la noticia, irían juntos, pagarían y él sería libre, ¿irían a Central park a celebrar? ¿a otro Estado? Ya comenzaba a disfrutar de esa felicidad futura, una libertad de la que se habían privado desde hace mucho tiempo. Encontraría un trabajo, estudiarían, podrían comprar una casa, y quiza, solo quiza hacer una familia. Si, quiza iba muy a futuro, y como en todo, la idea de si algún dia podrían llegar a terminar atraveso por su mente, si, nada era imposible, pero no se explicaba como podría pasar. Ya no podía ver su vida sin Kurt.

Estaba en casa de Finn, les acompañaba también Puck para dar la noticia. Cada segundo se imaginaba cual sería la expresión que pondría el castaño. Por fin cumpliría su promesa de sacarlo de ahí. Ya se acercaba navidad de nuevo, un año y medio esperando esta noche, había llegado y seguía sin creerlo.

Un minuto tarde.

Era insignificante,casi todo el tiempo de tardaban más de lo normal.

Cinco minutos tarde.

Seguro estaba impaciente y eso hacía mas lenta la espera.

Diez minutos tarde

Esto ya no era normal, tráfico seguramente, las ventas navideños estaban en auge por toda la ciudad. Si, la navidad pasada no había sido la mejor, pero esta vez le daría a Kurt la mejor de todas.

20 minutos tarde

Nunca habían llegado tan tarde. Mientras tanto, hablaban de como sacarían a Rachel, un tema agotador pero necesario.

30 minutos tarde

Todos sabían que algo andaba mal, pero ni Finn ni Puck se atrevían a hablar, no querían

poner nervioso a Blaine. Pero no era necesario, ya estaba nervioso.

45 minutos tarde

Blaine caminaba de lado a lado de la sala inquieto, jugaba con sus manos y sentía su corazón oprimirse. No se explicaba que pudo haber pasado.

60 minutos tarde

Sus latidos eran rápidos, su ansia extrema. Anhelaba escuchar el timbre, ese sonar tan irritante y ahora esperado. Miles de pensamientos atravesaban por su cabeza ¿un choque? ¿un accidente? ¿Kurt estaba bien? Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que nada malo estaba pasando, pero su imaginación insistía en lo contrario. No podía soportarlo más.

-llama al centro- exigió de un grito desesperado a Puck.

-¿seguro? quizá solo se retresaron…

-ha pasado una hora, nunca en todos estos años había pasado ¿por qué justo hoy? ¿por qué?- decía desesperado.

-Tranquilo, seguro todo tiene una explicación. Llamare- Blaine asintió con la cabeza, Puck tomo el telefono de Finn y llamo. Espero solo unos segundos a que contestaran, esta fue una chica con esa voz tipica sensual que ya no lograba conquistar a ninguno de ellos -¿hola? comunicame con el control de seguridad porfavor- se quedo callado otros segundos -¿si? soy Finn Hudson- dijo Puck sacando la lengua, Finn rió -si, llamo por que solicite el servicio de un prostituto que debio haber llegado hace una hora. Okay… si... - respondia a algo que ni Finn ni Blaine escuchaban -Si, su nombre es Kurt Hummel- de nuevo se quedo callado, pero esta vez fue diferente, el rostro de Noah de inmediato reflejo confusión y nerviosismo -no entiendo, explicame- algo en Blaine sabía que todo iba mal, sus latidos se aceleraron más y más -no, no quiero a ningun otro, pero expliqueme bien porfavor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- le grito Blaine, pero Noah solo lo chito -¡Noah!

-Lo siento pero creo que merezco saber que paso con Hummel- eso fue suficiente, Blaine le arrebato el telefono a Puck y comenzo a hablar él.

-Hola, soy Blaine Anderson ¡¿Que sucedio?!

-Oh, hola Blaine, trabaje contigo ¿me recuerdas?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, evidentemente tratando de desviar el tema.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Kurt?!- seguía insistiendo Blaine, el hombre suspiró.

-si, le decía a tu amigo que su nombre ya no esta registrado en nuestra base de datos.

-¡¿que significa eso?!

-dos opciones, una, murió, dos, fue vendido- el alma de Blaine callo al suelo, sus oídos se taparon, su garganta dolio, no, no, no podía estar pasando -oooh espere, ya recorde ¿es un castaño de ojos claros?

¡Si! ¡si!- grito Blaine desesperado, sus manos temblaban y no tenía fuerza para seguir de pie

-Si, ya recuerdo, en la mañana fue vendido, parte de pagar la condena que tenía desde hace meses, tú deberías saberlo- su dolor le abrumo, la tristeza y soledad se hicieron presentes, insistía que esto era un sueño ¡era un maldito sueño! ¡una pesadilla!

-¿donde esta? ¿como? ¡digame!- decía llorando y sin parar de gritar, su garganta estaba herida, pero no le importaba.

-No se, nadie sabe, solo se que se vendio a un precio muy alto.

-pero yo hoy llame, dije que lo iba a comprar esta noche ¡se los dije!

-pues alguien llego antes que tú, lo siento- ahora se maldecía aún más, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho horas antes, si se le hubiera ocurrido un dia antes, si le hubieran pagado la casa un dia antes ¡antes, antes!

-No… digame que es una broma… porfavor… -suplicaba en vano y torturandose.

-Lo siento Blaine. No tengo mas que decir- la llamada fue cortada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Bueno?! ¡necesito saber más! ¡No!- se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, su sollozo se hizo mas intenso y devastador, lastimaba su alma y la de todos alrededor -¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡perdóname! ¡PERDONAME!- gritaba al aire, aunque sin esperanza de que él se enterara.

Era imposible. No, no, una noche antes habían estado juntos. No lo creía. El amor de su vida había sido vendido, quizá estaba muerto. Dolía, su mente estaba en el suelo, su conciencia aún mas abajo, ya no tenía ganas de vivir.

-¡Kurt! ¡te amo! ¡PERDONAME!- se culpaba, si, él tenía la culpa, era el responsable de todo, nadie más.

-Blaine…- trato de animarlo Finn, pero el chico no respondió, si no que mas bien quedo aparentemente sin aire en el suelo, nada más haciendo ruidos extraños que petrubaban al oído.

-dejenme solo…- dijo ronco. Puck y Finn se miraron mutuamente, también estaban en shock, por segunda vez, solo unos dias habían pasado y ahora tenían de nuevo ese sentimiento que carcomía su estabilidad mental.

-estaremos afuera- le aviso Noah hablando suavemente, ambos salieron del departamento. Blaine solo se dejo llorar aún más, se rasguñaba ligeramente los brazos, una ansiedad de querer despertar, reaccionar, esto no era real, no podía serlo.

Estaban apunto de ser felices, se lo merecían, Kurt se lo merecía. En esos momentos debería estar abrazando a Kurt después de darle la noticia de que era libre. Debía estar en contacto con esos labios… ¡si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar! hubiese pedido perdón por lo dramático que era aveces, le hubiera dado las gracias por cada cosa insignificante. No… no podía estar pensando en Kurt como si estuviera muerto. No lo estaba y lo sentía dentro de sí. Kurt no estaba muerto.

Eso fue lo único que necesito para levantarle las fuerzas. Se puso de pie, seco sus lagrimas y dijo para si mismo "por nosotros, desafiemos la gravedad, juntos". Pero para esto necesitaba ayuda, no podría hacerlo solo. Por suerte contaba con leales amigos que seguro le ayudarían, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Cooper, Pam, Elliot… Elliot, maldita sea, había sido un imbécil, Elliot no se merecía eso. Nadie lo merecía. Debía remediarlo, junto todos los ánimos posibles recordando todas aquellas veces que disfruto con Kurt.

Cuando se conocieron, cuando lo defendio de ser golpeado, cuando preparo aquel pastel, sus secretos revelados, su corazón ablandando. Y aquella promesa, esa que hizo aquella vez en que Kurt se había expuesto a tener sexo con Kevin con tal de quedarse en Nueva York.

"-Eres mi mejor amigo Blaine, no podía dejarte ir.

-Y nunca me apartarán de ti, lo prometo- Blaine sentía un bombardeo en su corazón cada que decía este tipo de palabras, pero no se arrepentía, se sentía bien -aunque te hubieran llevado a LA, si no llegaras aquí algún dia yo te buscaría como loco para encontrarte.

-dice eso ahora porque me tienes aquí, pero Blaine, el mundo es muy grande, no sabrías ni por donde empezar.

-Lo averiguaría, quizá no sirva de nada ahora, pero te prometo, que si algún dia llegas a desaparecer de mi vida, nunca dejaré de buscarte, y quiero que lo sepas Kurt, que Blaine Anderson estara buscándote en cada puerta de cada continente si fuera necesario - Kurt se ruborizo, agacho la cabeza." (Capítulo 8 All of me)

 **Hola camcruzers :D**

 **¡den fav y comenten! recuerden que eso me ayuda mucho**

 **¿que les parece? Pido que no me odien 3:**

 **Sebastian y Kurt estan desaparecidos… ¿estan vivos? ¿dónde? ¿quienes ayudarán? ¿creen que Blaine y Elliot se reconcilien por sus parejas?**

 **Gracias por leer 3 los adoro**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 ***Bruce (el padre de Blaine) regresa**

 ***Elliot odia a Blaine**

 ***Alguien revela que él delato a Kurt, además sabe a que pais iba dirigido el avión que se lo llevo ¿Quién será este traidor?**


	33. Perdón

Capitulo 32

Perdón

Blaine llevaba frente a la puerta 10 minutos. Repetía para si mismo todo lo que iba a decir, "yo estaba equivocado, perdoname". Finalmente suspiro y toco el timbre, espero unos segundos. Escucho pasos acercarse, la puerta tenía orificio para mirar al otro lado, después solo hubo silencio.

-Elliot, porfavor abreme, se que estas ahí- pero obviamente no recibio respuesta -tenías razón. Perdoname... es solo que te extraño, lo siento tanto, no sabes cuanto. Si te ayuda...re, lo he decidido- transcurrieron segundos, nada mas que su respiración agitada por correr hasta su departamento. La ciudad de Nueva York estaba llena de gente en esta epoca, y por lo tanto de trafico, así que había decidido correr y no enfrentarse a mas desesperación.

-¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto Elliot desde adentro. Blaine miro sus manos, sudaban y hacía frio.

-Tienen a Kurt, Elliot. También vendieron a Kurt- y fue hasta que termino de hablar que se dio cuenta cuan hipocrita sonaba eso.

-Así que aceptas ayudarme ¿solo cuando tu también sales beneficiado?

-Te lo suplico. Hay que hacerlo juntos- no recibio respuesta. Y siendo hossnestos, él tampoco lo habria hecho -soy un estúpido. No valoro las cosas que tengo frente a mi, digo incoherencias y soy hipocrita... pero... ¿qué esperabas de alguien que crecio solo y sin amor de su familia?- Elliot, que desde adentro escuchaba, analizo esa frase. Él había tenido la fortuna de tener unos padres magnificos y cariñosos. No todos tenían la misma suerte -Si me das otra oportunidad, prometo nunca volver a decepsionarte. Encontraremos a Sebastian juntos, ya no me interesare solo en Kurt. Lo juro- Elliot acumulo todas las fuerzas y coraje de su alma, había sufrido demasiado a causa suya.

-Vete. Busca a Kurt solo y dejame en paz.

-Pero... amigo...

-¡yo no soy tu amigo! ¡largate!- le interrumpio gritando. Blaine tenía ganas de llorar, su corazón seguía encogiendose, pero ya no podía hacer nada mas. Elliot lo odiaba y con justa razón. Así que rendido se alejo lentamente y sin saber cual era su destino.

Xxx

-¿pero donde esta entonces?- pregunto Puck aún procesando todo.

-No tengo idea- contesto Blaine -pero tengo mis teorias. No fue aquí en NY porque se que lo llevaron en avión, según el oficial al que pregunte.

-okay, ya sabes que no esta en una sola ciudad de las miles que hay en el mundo ¿luego que sigue?- dijo Quinn también asombrada por la noticia, pero siendo realista.

-No lo entienden porque no lo estan viviendo. Creanme, yo se lo dije a Elliot. Necesito su ayuda. Finn y Rachel ya aceptaron ayudarme.

-Finn es mi amigo, además ¿cómo no apoyar a mi primo? Estoy dentro- dijo Puck

sonriendo.

-Blaine- dijo esta vez Quinn firmemente -Kurt y yo siempre tuvimos diferencias. Desde que entre al centro de prostitución, cuando mis padres me dejaron, él y yo peleabamos todo el tiempo- Blaine asintio, seguro Quinn no aceptaría venir -pero… apesar de todo él siempre fue buena persona conmigo. Tanto Kurt com yo sabiamos que tú y él terminarían juntos, pero yo no quería aceptarlo, y sin embargo Kurt nunca me lo hizo notar, se preocupaba por mi apesar de que yo era una perra. Creo que se dio cuenta que yo era así con todo el mundo, no solo con él. Yo los odiaba a todos- Quinn guardo unos segundos de silencio, Blaine y Puck observaban el transe que ocurría por su mente en esos instantes -esta bien Anderson, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amado- Blaine salto un grito de victoria y se apresuro para abrazar a Quinn, la cual de inmediato correspondió el abrazo. Vaya. Hace unos meses hubiera dado todo por que Blaine Anderson la abrazara así, pero ahora no sentía nada, nada mas allá de cariño y respeto ¿acaso tenía respeto por alguien? ¿enserio acababa de aceptar ayudar a su pareja contrincante? el tiempo puede cambiar muchas cosas, incluso lo que creía ya destruido desde hace años -¿qué hacemos primero?- pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y la hacía ver aún mas bella

-denme hasta mañana solamente, les dire mi plan enconces.

Xxx

Dividirse a través del mundo. Algunos a Europa, otros a Asia, otros en America, ese era el gran plan de Blaine. Parecia absurdo, pero ya ´tenía los paises y lugares en donde pudiera estar Kurt, es decir, donde la seguridad fuera baja o lejanos al poder. Llevaba horas y horas investigando todo esto, quería que todo saliera perfecto, era madrugada y sabía que debía descansar, pero cada vez que intentaba dormir, sentía que podría estar aprovechando mejor el tiempo, que era malo el dormir mientras Kurt podría ser siendo golpeado, humillado, no quería ni pensar que tantas cosas podían estar pasando.

El timbre sono, Blaine tenía los ojos rojos y estaba encerrado en su cuarto haciendo todo esto, al salir a la sala, la cual estaba en completas tinieblas, su vista se perdió por completo. Tuvo que tocar los muebles de los cuales ya sabía su posición para llegar a la puerta sin chocar. Encendió el interruptor, la luz le dejo ciego unos segundos. Abrio la puerta, aún no veía por completo, pero cuando logro ver con claridad… su mente le reprocho. Su padre estaba frente a él. Ese tonto hombre estaba de vuelta.

-¿qué quieres? Kurt no esta, por si lo buscabas para criticarlo, oh ¿querías hacerlo conmigo acaso?

-Blaine yo…

-espera, adivinare ¿vienes a golpear a mamá, a tratar de convencer a Cooper que hace mal al apoyarme? o quiza para…

-Me entere de lo de tu novio- le interrumpió Bruce notando que su hijo estaba alterado.

-¿y para que vienes?- pregunto serio Blaine.

-para decirte toda la verdad.

-¿ahora de que estas hablando?

-Lo acepto, ¡lo admito! Yo no soy quien piensas

-Creo que si lo eres. Me humillaste cientos de veces cuando era niño, golpeabas a mi madre frente a mis ojos, siempre me repetias cuan fracasado era. Yo trate de ser fuerte, pero si la gente te repite todo el tiempo lo mismo, tarde o temprano terminas creyendolo. Y aún a la fecha, no soy capaz de confiar en mi mismo.

-Blaine, todo el mundo sufre, todos aveces piensan que no valen nada, y entonces...

-La gran diferencia- le interrumpio el ojimiel -es que yo no pienso eso, me lo restregaban en la cara todo el tiempo, me lo decían.

-Si, quiza haya gente que se sienta menos pero nunca nadie se los haya dicho, pero Blaine, mira tu vida. Tienes personas alrededor que te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti. Tienes a una pareja que daría lo que fuera por verte feliz, ¿tienes idea de cuan mínima es la cantidad de personas que tienen ese privilegio? Si, puedes sufrir, pero el amor que has encontrado en Kurt te ayudara a salir adelante, es solo cuestión de tiempo y dedicación, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograran juntos.- Blaine se quedo callado, sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo era dificil quitar esas ideas de su cabeza.

-¿por qué me ayudas? Creí que me odiabas.

-Superaste mis expectativas. Antes de que tú nacieras y fueras un niño, todos hacían lo que los mandaba sin protestar, nadie nunca se opuso a mi. Pero tú eras diferente, eras independiente y demasiado inteligente. Eras un obstaculo y un gran peligro para el control que ejercía con todos, por eso te humillaba, para que nadie se diera cuenta que tan grande podias llegar a crecer.

-Aun asi no es normal ¿humillar a un hijo? Es algo horrible.

-Yo soy horrible Blaine, soy capaz de muchas atrocidades. Entonces- continuó hablando Bruce -fue la oportunidad perfecta cuando defendiste a tu madre, te saque de la casa. Es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, y vaya que he cometido errores. Te busque como loco, me di cuenta de que mi hijo era capaz de muchas cosas, y no pare hasta dar contigo.

-¿entonces porque obligarme a trabajar como loco en tu tonta empresa llena de robos y fraudes?

-Porque sabía que si yo no era el que te obligaba a trabajar, debido a todo lo que pasaste, te hubieras rendido y te hubieras quedado sin hacer nada el resto de tu vida. Quería formarte como un hombre, todo lo hice con el proposito de dar exito a tu vida.

-¿entonces porque jamas me lo dijiste? ¿porque enojarte con mamá cuando ella vino a ayudarme? ¿porque decir cosas horribles sobre Kurt?

-No lo dije porque, para mi es casi imposible expresar mis sentimientos, no tienes idea el trabajo que me esta costando justo ahora el decirte todo esto, me siento débil cuando lo hago, y no como el gran hombre que debo ser. A Kurt, yo siempre he estado en contra de la homosexualidad, me parece patético, pero creo que parte de este cambio que quiero hacer ea aceptarte a ti y a quien amas, además de que lo que todo padre quiere para su hijo al final del dia, es que alguien que realmente lo ame este ahí, y eso lo hace Kurt Hummel. Tú mamá... Blaine, yo la amo demasiado, si, la magia y el romance se perdieron por mi culpa, pero el amor sigue estando ahí, yo lo sé, pero ella ahora me odia, ya me lo ha dicho,.. heche todo a perder, había encontrado al amor de mi vida y ahora ella me detesta... y no me gustaba la idea de que ella llegara a tu vida de pronto... y ahora creyeras que ella era quien te adoraba cuando desde meses antes yo había estado al pendiente de ti. Si, se que estoy loco, pero eres la primera persona en saber todo esto, y espero puedas creerme aunque no me lo merezca- Blaine suspiro y se quedo en silencio. Estaba en shock, demasiada información que ni siquiera sabía si era cierta o falsa.

-Padre, me destruiste por años, no puedes esperar que te perdone todo por una confesión de un par de minutos- Bruce asintió con la cabeza humildemente.

-Si, se que es cuestion de tiempo para lograr obtener tu perdón, el de tu hermano y el de tu madre, pero almenos quiero que sepas una cosa mas- Bruce se acerco lentamente a Blaine, lo miro fijamente a los ojos -te amo, te amo hijo- los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lagrimas, esas dos palabras eran las mas esperadas en la vida de Blaine, sentía que estaba soñando, esto no podía estar pasando -gracias por cambiarme la vida- Bruce se dio vuelta y bajo la cabeza, se alejaba de la casa con pasos rápidos, pero una dulce voz lo detuvo, le llamaba desde detrás, en la otra dirección de la puerta de Blaine.

-¿Bruce?- le llamo ella, él se giro lentamente y con temor. A unos pasos estaba Pam junto a Cooper, mirando ambos intrigados. Blaine también logro escucharla y salió de su casa, estando su madre y hermano a la derecha y su padre a la izquierda.

-¿desde que momento estan ahí?- pregunto Blaine suavemente procurando no elevar la tensión de la escena.

-todo el tiempo- contesto Pam, rodeo a Blaine y llego hasta su esposo -¿te llego la solicitud de divorcio?- le pregunto casualmente, Blaine y Cooper se miraron sorprendidos, Bruce respondio cabizbajo.

-Si, llego. Es por eso que tuve la valentía de venir con Blaine, antes de que la ley me prohiba acercarme a él- Pam seguía mirandolo, pro Bruce desviaba la mirada.

-solo respondeme una cosa ¿realmente nos amas?- pregunto señalando a los dos chicos detrás de ella.

-Un padre nunca va a dejar de amar a su famlia, yo no, realmente los amo. Pero no puedo esperar que me crean...- ninguno hablo, fue casi un minuto entero de escuchar nada mas que los autos pasar desde afuera -Cerre mi empresa- empezo Bruce atrayendo la atención de todos -Rra un frause y no podía seguir así. Mi empresa ya no existe. Estoy desempleado, no tengo estudios ni nada que fundamente algo bueno para una nueva profesión u oficio.

-Papá...- y que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Blaine desconcerto a todos, decir "papá" era algo muy fuerte para él -es muy bueno de tu parte que estes haciendo todo esto, la valentía que tienes- Blaine cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, recordo las palabras de Kurt, perdonar a su padre era lo único que podría librarlo por completo -por mi parte yo... yo decido olvidar todo el pasado y el dolor que me hiciste sufrir- su garganta raspaba, esto era más dificil de lo que esperaba -No olvidarlo, si no más bien disfrutar de este nuevo tú. Acepto tus disculpas- Bruce sonrió como nunca, nadie nunca había visto ese gesto en su rostro, corrio hasta donde estaba Blaine y lo abrazo, esto nunca había pasado, pero sin pensarlo demasiado, Blaine devolvió el gesto.

-Yo igual- añadio Cooper integrandose al abrazo alado suyo, los tres rieron suavemente. Pam observaba distante.

-Me hiciste creer por años que yo era inútil- dijo Pam donde estaba, los tres hombres se separaron -¿pero sabes cual es mi mayor condena?- se acerco a Bruce con una penetrante mirada y lentos pasos -te convertiste en el amor de mi vida- la mujer comenzo a llorar freneticamente, abrazo a su esposo dejo su cabeza en el pecho de él -olvida ese estupido divorcio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido y emocionado a la vez -¿entonces...?

-Si, también te perdono- Bruce solto un grito de felicidad, con sus grandes brazos rodeo a los tres, ahora él lloraba, ahora él se sentía igual a ellos.

-No se que hice para merecer a cada uno de ustedes. No me merecía esto y ustedes lo han hecho. Me han cambiado, no puedo expresar cuanto los amo.

-¿saben? Este es uno de mis mas grandes sueños cumpliendose- dijo Blaine sintiendose dormido -dos años atrás no tenía a ninguno de ustedes, no tenía a Kurt. Y hoy... hoy los tengo a todos.

-Prometo no fallarles- dijo Bruce sin dejar de mirar de Blaine -y por cierto, he visto aquella serie en la que sales, tienes talento de actuación- Blaine se torno rojo y bajo la cabeza.

\- de hecho, a Blaine ya le han llamado para pedir su participación en otros proyectos- añadio Cooper.

-¿enserio?- preguntaron al unisono Pam y Bruce, los cuales después de esto tomaron sus manos.

-Si... pero antes de eso debo encontrar a Kurt- dijo regresando a la realidad.

-No te preocupes. Nosotros te ayudaremos- Bruce tomo con su otra mano la de Blaine -No te dejare solo nunca mas.

Blaine esta vez fue quien comenzo a llorar, y todos se unieron en un abrazo, los cuatro integrantes sentían la conexión con los demás. Por primera vez la familia Anderson estaba junta, por primera vez Blaine tenía una familia, se sentía bastante bien sentirse parte de algo especial. Y aunque llevaria mas tiempo confiar por completo en su padre, esto era mas que suficiente por ahora.

Xxx

\- última función Rachel- le anuncio Jesse entrando al camerino de la chica -¿nerviosa?

-No- respondio segura -han sido los mejores dias de mi vida, cumpli mi sueño, soy reconocida en broadway... pero principalmente gane el dinero suficiente para mantener vivo a mi bebé- decía acariciando su vientre -gracias por ayudarme en todo esto, por ayudarme para completar el dinero. Ha sido dificil por lo de Sebastian, y Kurt... pero aquí estoy, de pie, a punto de por última vez sentirme malvada.

-Muchas felicidades, eres increíble- Jesse abrazo por detrás a Rachel, ella poso sus manos en los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Gracias- Rachel se giro sonriente, y al hacerlo quedaron a solo unos cuantos centimetros de distancia, ambos se tornaron serios, sentían la resoiración del otro en su boca. Jesse se acerco lentamente y tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica, lo acerco con gentileza. Poso sus labios en los suyos, y apenas el beso iniciaba cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¿Rachel?- la voz de Finn fue identificada por ambos casi de inmediato. Rachel se aparto nerviosa, aunque no por completo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Finn?- pregunto ella tranquilamente.

-Vine a desearte suerte. A verte, se que me necesitas- Finn llevaba un gran ramo de rosas en las manos, Rachel se aparto por completo de Jesse y camino hasta el chico, tomo el ramo.

-Gracias- le dijo sacando una leve sonrisa al final, sonrisa que le trajo esperanza al chico, el cual correspondio al gesto

-¿algo más?- pregunto enfadado Jesse desde donde estaba, borrando con este comentario la sonrisa de Rachel.

-Solo que... te amo- dijo sin vergüenza y tomando las manos de la chica, la cual aún dudosa no aparto -No puedes decirme que no sientes eso -unos toques electricos recorrían desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su corazón, una emoción familiar y añorable.

-Ya debo ir a escena- fue lo único que ella dijo, y el no haberlo negado fue la confirmación necesaria para Finn, así que convencido con lo bien que conocía a Rachel, se acerco a su rostro y fue directo a sus labios. Un beso sin movimiento pero con fuerza, una presión uno sobre otro que realmente necesitaban. Y Rachel no se aparto. Rachel no se aparto, dejo a Finn descansar sobre sus labios sin problemas, como si fuera aquel primer beso que damos todos -te amo- susurro aún cerca de sus labios, después solo se dio vuelta y con una mirada satisfactoria puesta en Jesse salio del cuarto.

-Okay, creo que es hora de que me maquillen- dijo torpemente Rachel y apenas razonando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Rachel- la detuvo el chico con una voz demandante -dime la verdad, porque confio en ti mas que en nadie ¿aún lo amas?- lo único que ella pudo hacer fue suspirar, era una pregunta difícil -¿Rachel?

-Yo... no se- Jesse cruzo sus brazos molesto -No te pongas asi, fueron años y años de relación con él. Pero debes entender que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y los dos eramos muy jovenes.

-Fue hace un año Rachel ¿enserio en todos estos meses no lo has superado?

-¿tú no tienes algo que te sea difícil admitir, que sabes que esta mal, pero quieres demasiado a alguien como para confesarlo?

-Si...- respondio casi inaudible.

-asi es mi caso. Te pido honestidad y tiempo si verdaderamente me quieres- Jesse mordio sus labios y empezo a jugar con sus manos, un gesto bastante nervioso que la chica no tardo en notar -¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-Hemos pasado semanas juntos ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada importante- Rachel sabía que mentia. Se acerco a él, demasiado cerca en realidad y cruzo sus brazos.

-La verdad- demando Rachel. Él chico intento hablar pero solo salieron sonidos extraños de su boca.

-¡fui yo! ¿Contenta? ¡fui yo!- gritaba con dolor.

-sssh, calmate ¿de que hablas?

-de Sebastian y Kurt- dijo esta vez suavemente -yo reporte al centro de prostitución que ellos seguían viendose con Gilbert y Anderson. Solo así me pagarían lo suficiente como para...- se detuvo, no era necesario terminar.

-el dinero que me diste para ayudar a mi hijo... ¿era de eso?- Jesse no respondio, ni siquiera la miraba -¡¿porque hiciste esa tontería?!

-¡queria ayudarte a salvar a tu hijo!

-¡hay otras formas Jesse!

-¿enserio? ¿Cuales? No soy mas que un estupido guardia de un horrible lugar.

-lo eres porque asi lo has querido tú ¡ellos son valiosos para mi! ¡solo lograste lastimarme, a mi, a Blaine, a Elliot!

-¡perdoname! Se que estuvo mal ¡perdón!

-no, nada de eso ahora. Dime a donde se los llevaron.

-No se.

-¡dimelo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-enserio no se, creo que fueron a Paris, pero no es 100% seguro.

-Paris...- repitio para si misma -debo ir con Blaine.

-espera, tienes que dar función.

-Una función en broadway no vale nada cuando tengo amigos. Hay personas que valen mas que el dinero, es algo que jamas entenderas- Rachel salio corriendo de la habitación, Jesse se dejo caer al suelo entre lágrimas, jamas le enseñaron a jugar limpio, pero eso no significaba que no amara de verdad.

 **CAMCRUZERS!LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO!**

 **DEEN SU FAV Y COMENTEN!**

 **Ya regreso a fanfiction/wattpad! :D**

 **Perdonen mi ausencia, los problemas con mi familia (que no apoyan la homosexualidad) no mejoran, y me tienen muy vigilada en cuanto a ese tema. Tampoco he activado en las pags que administro. Lo siento mucho. No es justo para ustedes. Pero he regresado y prometo actualizar seguido, ya no dejare que de nuevo pase esto, menos cuando el final del fic se acerca y se acerca-.**

 **LOS AMO. Gracias por leer.**

 **Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**

 **RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 ***Jesse se dara cuenta que lo mejor en la vida de Rachel es Finn, así que llevara a cabo un plan que podría destruir todo el plan de Blaine, el cual se encuentra en Paris acompañado de una hermosa rubia irresistible. No hay forma de encontrar a una sola persona en una ciudad entera, y las tentaciones sexys del pasado no se han ido.**


	34. Paris

CAPITULO 33

Paris

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!- gritaba Rachel estando aún a una cuadra de distancia de la casa de Puck en donde ahora se hospedaba Blaine, con la esperanza de que lograra escucharla y apresurar las cosas. Subio las escaleras y busco el departamento, toco varias veces la puerta y no cesaba de gritar. Como era de esperarse, Blaine abrio la puerta exaltado, y no había logrado reconocer la voz de la desesperada chica hasta que la vio.

-Rachel ¿estas bien?- la chica dio un sorbo de aire, aunque no demasiado, no había tiempo para eso.

-Paris, esta en Paris- aseguro ella, Blaine de inmediato penso en Kurt, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

-¿Kurt?

-¿Quién más?- decía apenas audible por la falta de aire -debemos ir ahora ¡ahora!

-Pero justo ahora no tengo dinero... además, no puedes solo irte del centro de prostitución

¡te mataran!

-Quiza sea la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Solo quiero a mi bebé seguro, yo pago los boletos, tengo todo el dinero de Wicked.

-¡Cierto, ty bebé! No. No puedes agotarte aún más, puedes causarle algo grave. Quedate

aquí, ya has hecho suficiente.

-No, Kurt es alguien muy importante para mi, debo ir.

-pero no entiendo ¿como lo averiguaste?

-¡fue Jesse!

-¿tú novio?

-No se que sea de mi, pero si, él.

-Como sea ¿segura que quieres ir?

-segura. Vamonos- Rachel tomo la mano del chico y lo jalo fuera del departamento, ambos corrieron fuera del edificio y tomaron el primer taxi que paso. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Blaine, ¿has visto mi...- pregunto Puck a una sala que estaba vacia ahora -¿Blaine?- hablo de nuevo, pero nadie contesto, solo la puerta abierta de su casa. Se aproximo rápido a su ventana, observo a su primo y Rachel subir apresuradamente a un auto, de inmediato salio del departamento y bajo las escaleras. Tomo el siguiente taxi e indico que siguiera al de adelante, todo esto mientras sacaba su celular.

Xxx

-¿por qué la fila avanza tan lento?- pregunto Blaine mirando su celular por milesima vez.

-avanza normal, pero la desesperación hace parecee que va lenta. Pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.

-¿y cuando estemos allá, qué? Nos dividimos los dos, tu el sur y yo el norte- finalmente llego su turno para comprar los boletos, y ambos siendo dramaticos los pidieron exaustos.

-Deme dos boletos a Paris porfavor, lo antes posible, es urgente.

-de acuerdo. El próximo vuelo es hoy en la noche.

-¡¿tanto?!- grito Blaine, pero solo eso, ya que razonandolo si era rápido.

-demelos porfavor.

-¡alto!- se escucho detrás, Quinn llegaba a toda prisa acompañada de Puck y la familia de Blaine detrás de ellos.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Blaine a todos, se veían igual de cansados que ellos.

-Puck nos llamo, nos dijo que depronto corrieste rumbo al aeropuerto ¿algo pasa?- pregunro Bruce preocupado.

-Kurt esta en Paris. Iré por él- la cara de asombro en todos no tuvo comparación, era de

sorpresa y felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo alarmante -Rachel lo descubrio.

-En realidad Jesse me lo...

-Me ire esta noche- continuo Blaine -necesito hacerlo.

-Vamos contigo- dijo Puck dando un paso adelante, poco después también lo hizo Quinn.

-Y nosotros- añadio Cooper abrazando a sus padres con ambos brazos, uno a cada lado.

-No- se nego Blaine, avanzo hasta su familia -necesito que ustedes se queden. Tengo una tarea especial e importante para ustedes. Demanden ese prostibulo y asegurense de que cada prostituto quede libre de ese horrible lugar, que Kevin se pudra en la carcel. Haganlo, diganle a la policia que es tiempo de iniciar- Pam, Bruce y Cooper asintieron con la cabeza, lo harían. Un ligero panico paso por Rachel. Jesse habia hecho todo esto, pero en el fondo era buena persona, terminaría en la carcel ¿se lo merecía?

-Confia en nosotros- aseguro su madre con una sonrisa. Blaine la devolvio y prosiguio a estar frente a Puck y Quinn

-¿seguros que quieren ser parte de esto?- les pregunto el ojimiel. Ambos intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad. Y esta vez en sentido de aventura de Quinn pudo más que su egoísmo.

-seguros- afirmo la chica tomando la mano del hombre a su lado sin darse cuenta.

-aamm jovenes, hay fila ¿compraran los boletos o no?- preguntaba la señorita que atendía.

-Si, serán...- contesto Rachel mirando a sus nuevos acompañantes -4 boletos.

-4 boletos con dirección a Paris, a las 19:00 horas- confirmo ella, llenando de nerviosismo a todo el equipo.

"Voy por ti Kurt" era el principal pensamiento de Blaine en esos instantes "te prometi que te haría feliz, esto es parte de esa y muchas otras promesas" vaya, quien hubiera dicho hace unos años que el mayor reto de la vida de Blaine sería encontrar a un prostituto, es decir, al hombre que amaba en la ciudad de sus sueños.

Xxx

Esta era la decisión mas dificil que pudo haber tomado. Nunca se había enamorado, aveces le gustaban chicas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que Rachel, una prostituta embarazada, le hizo sentir. La amaba, realmente la quería, su único objetivo era ayudarla cuando hizo todo con respecto a Kurt y Sebastian. Rachel nunca debio haberse enterado, pero le era imposible ocultarle la verdad. Verla besarse con Finn, que ella se dejara ser besada por Finn... le rompio cada parte del alma. Pudo notar sin duda alguna que su chica seguía enamorada de su ex. Lo detestaba, Finn solo había llegado a arruinarlo todo, ¿pero qué podía esperar después de lo que hizo? Su familia nunca le enseño a distinguir entre el bien y el mal, jamás le dieron importancia a su existencia, era más como la mascota olvidada de la casa. Nunca estudio, y logro entrar como guardia de seguridad en un prostíbulo. No podía ser tan malo, no hasta que se enamorara.

Después de que Rachel se fue, tuvo que ir a avisar a la suplente que se preparara, le emoción de este chica fue inigualable. Posteriormente fue al público, los cuales esperaban encontrarse a alguien más con el estelar, pero igual aplaudieron a esta nueva chica. Observaba fijamente a Finn, el cual fue el más desconcertado. Podía simplemente dejarlo allí sin respuesta, pero su consciencia le regañaba. Debía hacer algo. Paso entre el público hasta llegar al asiento donde estaba Finn sentado, en voz baja le dijo "acompañame". Finn, imaginando hasta lo peor, siguio al chico. Salieron del auditorio, donde ya el ruido era considerablemente menor.

-¿paso algo malo?- fue lo primero que quiso saber. Jesse estaba de espaldas a él con las manos en la cadera y observando absolutamente nada.

-Rachel fue con Blaine, al parecer descubrio donde esta Kurt.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿enserio?- en el tono de Finn predominaba la emoción. También se había visto muy cercano a Kurt al ayudarlo a escapar del centro de prostitución -¿y en donde estan ellos ahora?

-es todo lo que se, justo después vine a avisarte.

-¿y en donde esta Kurt? ¿sabes?

-En Paris. Es seguro que estan volando ya para allá- Jessee desvio su mirada y suspiro

-debes seguirla, es peligroso que este sola en un pais desconocido-Finn fruncio el ceño.

-¿me estas alentando a estar con ella?- Jesse no hablo ninguna palabra -¿por qué?

-Ella aún te ama. Ambos la amamos, pero al final Rachel es la que decide. Si vas y regresan siendo pareja... lo entendere- hablaba con todo el dolor de su corazón, estaba dejando que alguien mas conquistara a su chica -vete antes de que me arrepienta- Finn asintio sonriendo, quería agradecerle pero no sería adecuado. Se fue con silenciosos pasos. Tenía esperanza.

Jesse volteo ligeramente, el chico ya no estaba, entonces solo comenzo a llorar, se culpaba y odiaba. Estaba dejando ir al amor de su vida, peor que eso, la estaba dando el mismo a alguien más.

Había perdido a la chica, todo por culpa de trabajar en ese horrible lugar. Rachel se lo dijo, si estaba trabajando ahí es porque así él lo quería. No podía seguir así, su vida se lo retregaría en la cara eternamente.

Decidido, salio del teatro y tomo un taxi directo al prostíbulo. No tardo mucho en llegar, no lo penso para nada, solo actuo. Corrio a la oficina del jefe, la abrio sin permiso, estaba prohibido, avanzo hasta estar frente a su escritorio, Kevin estaba por preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero él logro hablar primero.

-Renuncio- fue la palabra que resono en la habitación. Después de un corto vacio en el silencio, esta vez Kevin rio con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿crees que esto es la tienda de la esquina, la obra de teatro? Estas loco, vuelve a tu trabajo.

-hablo enserio- Jesse golpeo la mesa -no voy a regresar nunca- Kevin lo miro retante, esos horribles ojos desgastados, eran horrorosos.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- "me enamore de una prostituta", no, eso no estaría bien, solo se quedo callado -¿donde esta la chica a la que cuidarías?- los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos, había dejado ir a Rachel, para estas horas de la noche seguramente ya estaba en el vuelo -¿donde esta?- pregunto mas amenazadoramente.

-ella escapo- era en parte verdad -no se donde esta- mintio.

-¿así que por eso quiere renunciar?- Jesse se quedo quieto -entiendo... bueno, alguien tiene que ocupar su lugar ¿no?- el chico aún no comprendía a que se refería -esta bien, acepto su renuncia. Pero en estod mismos momentos lo tomo como un nuevo prostituto ¡guardias!- gritó el curpulento hombre, dos uniformados entraron de inmediato y tomaron de los brazos a Jesse, él intentaba salir del agarre mientras gritaba que lo soltaran, pero era en vano -y también busquen a ese fracaso de broadway ¡no me ha dado mi dinero! Y cuando la encuentren, en ese mismo momento haganle abortar al niño que trae dentro.

-¡no, porfavor, no!- gritaba Jesse como loco, pero su voz dejo de escucharse cuando fue sacado de la oficina, directo a una habitación rumbo a su primer día como prostituto.

Xxx

El vuelo había sido relativamente largo, para Blaine y Quinn esta era una experiencia nueva, no se imaginaron estando en un avión a Paris. Así era, pero la simple idea de saber que su único objetivo era encontrar a Kurt entre otras miles de personas... aturdia la cabeza.

Salieron del aeropuerto. Cada uno miro alrededor, el mismo ambiente se sentía diferente, el vuelo con el que iban acompañados estaba lleno de turistas que empezaron a tomar fotos, videos, sonrisas reflejadas en todos, y ellos no fueron la excepción. También sonrieron, era gratificante estar aquí. Aún en medio de los obstaculos es necesario sonreir.

-Muy bien Anderson, dinos que hacer- pidio Quinn relajada, parecía que nunca habían escuchado un tono tan feliz como ese.

-Tú y Puck vayan a conseguir un hotel barato y cercano a la ciudad, Rachel y yo preguntaremos por Kurt. Nos vemos en 3 horas en la torre eiffel- todos se emocionaron al escuchar esa palabra, era un ícono del mundo y estaban por verlo.

-de inmediato- Quinn tomo la mano de Puck y camino rápido directo a un taxi.

-¿estas segura de que puedes con tu bebé?- preguntó Blaine preocupado al recordar que la chica estaba embarazada

-segura, aún puedo hacer muchas cosas. Además estamos en Paris, seguro él o ella estara contento- dijo refiriendose al bebé.

-esta bien, pero cualquier emergencia avisame- le advirtio con una sonrisa, Rachel asintió, y caminaron juntos entre la gente, enseñando una foto que Blaine tenía de Kurt en su celular y preguntando a todos si lo habían visto.

Xxx

Pasaron las horas, las tres horas dichas por Blaine. Quinn y Puck habían encontrado un hotel extraordinariamente lindo y en buen precio, pagaron por dos habitaciones, en parejas dormirían en la noche.

-Estas muy feliz ¿verdad?- no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo, el rostro de Quinn expresaba todas las buenas emociones juntas.

-¿se nota mucho?- pregunto un poco avergonzada -perdón, nunca había salido del pais, de Nueva York. Estar fuera es un aire puro, fresco, me recuerda a… al lugar donde vivía, la nieve, los niños jugando… todo era lindo en ese aspecto- Puck torció la boca, sabía que lo que había arruinado su infancia además del secuestro que se llevo acabo.

-es solo que… me pareces demasiado linda cuando te emocionas- las mejillas de Quinn se tornaron rojas, no le dirigio la mirada, pareciera que no hubiera escuchado -tú y yo compartiremos habitación ¿no?

-de hecho, creo que es mejor que hombres esten con hombres y mujeres con mujeres- sugirió la chica -no me parece muy adecuado que...- Quinn dejo de hablar de pronto

-¿Qué…?- quizo saber Puck, la mirada de la rubia estaba perdida hacia adelante

, él miro en la dirección que ella lo hacía, y se quedo igual de boquiabierto. Era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa torre eiffel en su mayor esplendor frente a ellos, alumbrada por una serie de luces y personas alrededor con el mismo entusiasmo que ellos -es hermoso ¿no?

-Demasiado…- Quinn sonreía sin discernirlo, solo salía de su ser.

-¿sabes que otra cosa es hermosa? tu risa- y en ese instante, Puck empezo a hacer cosquillas en el estomago a Quinn, la cual dio un salto cargado de una risa, que no ceso por mas que intentaba alejarse, le pedía que se detuviera, tomaba sus manos pero al final Puck siempre lograba tocar su cuello y hacerla reir el doble.

-¡basta, basta!- seguía pidiendo sin dejar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-esta bien, esta bien- se rindio el chico, justo cuando sus manos estaban unidas y sus cuerpos muy juntos. El silencio prevaleció, ambos muy cerca, sintiendo algo más en el fondo que simple diversión. Solo era cuestión de que uno tomara la decisión de avanzar un poco más para que sus labios se unieran en un inigualable beso.

-¡aquí estan!- grito de pronto Rachel llegando a ellos, los cuales se separaron de inmediato a una distancia muy larga, fingiendo que nada había pasado -deben venir, Blaine esta enloqueciendo- tomo con ambas manos una de las manos de cada joven, los guió un poco mas cerca de la torre hasta un sitio exacto donde Blaine tenía ahora impresa la cara de Kurt en una hoja, enseñandola a cada individuo que pasaba, con un tono notablemente cansado y desesperado.

-Blaine, ya es muy noche, deberiamos ir a dormir, ya tenemos el hotel- decía Puck acercandose a él.

-¡No! ¡no! tengo que encontrar a Kurt, no dormire hasta enconces- su voz temblaba, no pudieron distinguir si era enojo, tristeza, o impotencia.

-Blaine escuchame- le dijo de nuevo su primo esta vez tomandolo de la muñeca, pudo notar sus grandes ojeras y su parpadeo constante -si no descansas no podrás encontrarlo. Van solo 3 horas, es obvio que tardaremos más de eso.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! se que esta aquí ¡puedo sentirlo! debo encontrarlo, no se que podrían estarle haciendo

-¿y como piensas lograrlo si estas apunto de caer dormido en cualquier segundo? ¡tienes que venir con nosotros!

-¡No lo hare Puckerman! no tienes idea de la desesperación que tengo. He caído en la locura y nadie me sacara de aquí- Blaine, molesto con sus amigos, regreso a donde estaba, pedía ayuda a cualquier persona que pasaba y le suplicaba que mirara bien la foto.

-dejenme con él chicos, porfavor- pidió Quinn a los otros dos -debes descansar Rachel, ya has hecho mucho, tú y tu bebé se lo merecen- añadio con una mirada agradecida.

-¿estas segura Quinn?

-sí, se que hacer- dijo segura, Puck confió en ella, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y le susurro.

-te espero en nuestra habitación hoy en la noche- Quinn estaba por protestar, pero el chico se había ido para impedir todo tipo de comunicación con ella. Rachel también se dio la vuelta y siguio a Noah, no sin antes agradecer a Quinn.

La chica observo unos segundos más a Blaine, creía saber que era lo adecuado en estos momentos. Finalmente se acerco a él y toco su hombro, pero Blaine salto con miedo, era evidente que su cuerpo exigía un descanso.

-No me interrumpas Quinn- le pidió.

Pero la chica tomo el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos, lo acaricio suavemente con su pulgar, después de esto bajo una de sus manos por el brazo del chico y tomo su mano, junto sus rostros los cuales ahora rozaban, se quedo en esta posición por varios minutos, hasta que noto que la respiración de Blaine volvía a la normalidad, sin embargo no se tranquilizaba por completo. Dejo un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, no pudo dejarlo así, por lo que continuo repartiendo besos hasta el cuello, el cual saboreo en todo su esplendor, sentía como Blaine se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de todo esto. Lo atrajo mas hacía ella, lo abrazo fuerte, tenía a Blaine Anderson en sus manos, podía ganar esta batalla como siempre quiso. Pero no fue capaz. Seguiría el plan que tenía sin alterar nada. Busco los labios de Blaine, se acerco levemente, pero cuando estos apenas hicieron contacto se detuvo.

-niegame que estas imaginando que soy Puck para ti en estos momentos- dijo Blaine en un todo divertido, ambos rieron ligeramente, no lo nego.

-Quiero que tú me imagines como Kurt. Recuerda a quel día en que conocieron- Blaine así lo hizo, cerró los ojos, un prostituto llegaba a su hogar… lucía hermoso -recuerda cuando sentiste algo por él -aquella vez que Kurt canto All of me, ese fue el primer sentimiento -su primer beso…- en central park, unidos, abrazados -cuando te dijo que si- tanto anhelaba que lo perdonara, lo hizo y además acepto ser su novio, ese podía ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida ¿cuál de estos no lo era?- ahora quiero que te imagines cuando tenga a su primer hijo en los brazos -ya habían hablado de eso, Tracy sería la hermosa niña -quiero que te proyectes con él cuando sean ancianitos y recuerden estos días con cariño- Blaine abrió los ojos de pronto, se notaba felicidad en ellos.

-¿a qué quieres llegar Quinn?

-A que te des cuenta que esta es solo una fase más de su relación, saldrán adelante, se aman, eso es lo único que necesitan para estar seguros de que terminarán juntos al final del dia.

-¿por qué me besaste el cuello entonces? estaba en shock, no pude reaccionar a lo que pasaba

-para saber si realmente siento algo por ti, para entender que tu cuerpo le pertenece únicamente a un Hummel- ambos chicos se apartaron, Quinn llevaba en su rostro esa magica sonrisa que ya comenzaba a ser parte de ella.

-Eres increíble Quinn. Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

-debemos ir a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día, quedan pocas horas para que amanezca. Además… prometo en este momento dar todo de mi para encontrar a Kurt, no te dejare solo. Estas en la ciudad del amor, disfrutalo, es el momento de hacer cambios ¿sabías que Paris significa el que mejor ayuda?- Blaine miro a su alrededor, no había podido disfriutar esa emoción de estar frente a una de las maravillas del mundo, el aire soplaba, los arboles dejaban caer hojas secas, las estrellas eran el techo de la ciudad y las personas su vida, no pudo resistirlo más, de nuevo abrazo a Quinn, ahora simplemente la veia como una amiga.

Estaba convencido de que si no se había dejado llevar por una rubia sensual y hermosa, seguramente era señal de que ya nunca regresarían esas pasiones pasadas. Ya todo comenzaba a verse como un pasado borroso. Además, tenía un inteligente y sexy novio que lo amaba sinceramente y le había probado que de verdad lo quería ¿por qué querría cambiar eso?

Así lo hicieron, fueron al hotel juntos, Blaine entro en su habitación correspondiente con Rachel, a la cual le pidio disculpas por su actitud tan intolerable. Quinn fue a su cuarto con Puck, el cual la esperaba con una cena que había pedido para ambos. Cenaron, hablaron y quedaron dormidos muy junto uno del otro.

Pero jamás ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Quinn Fabray se escabullo de la habitación y hotel cuando ya todos se habían quedado dormidos.

Xxx

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, el cielo solo estaba un poco iluminado. El teléfono de la chica castaña sonó, aún entre dormida y despierta contesto, no presto atención a quien llamaba, además era un teléfono muy sencillo que le había dado Jesse para poder estar comunicada con ella.

-¿hola?

-¿hola?- contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea, Rachel despertó por completo en ese instante.

-¿Finn?

-Me entere que estas en Paris.

-Si, no tuve tiempo de avisarte, todo fue muy rápido.

-¿pero estas bien?

-Si, si gracias

-que bueno, porque te tengo una noticia. ¿puedes salir de tu hotel, ahora?

-¿por que quieres que...?- la llamada se corto -¿hola?- o mas bien había sido terminada. Rachel dudosa tomo su sueter, y con el mayor silencio posible salio sin despertar a Blaine.

Cuando ya estaba fuera del hotel espero tranquila, no veía bien aún, pero tampoco fue imposible distinguir un chico alto que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos, pero no recibio respuesta. Finn se acerco hasta ella, y nunca se detuvo ni alento el paso, fue directo a sus labios y la beso, como si fueran pareja, como si estuvieran en Canada para tener una cita, como si fuera el pasado -¿por qué hiciste eso?

-te amo- la interrumpió, Rachel desvió la mirada, no contesto -¿me amas?

-¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-No iba a dejarte sola, nunca lo voy a hacer.

-Finn, tú y yo no estamos juntos- trato de dejarle en claro antes de que intentara hacer algo más.

-nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos apesar de no ser llamados novios, y lo sabes- no protesto, no sabía que decir. De nuevo Finn se acerco a sus labios y los beso, pero esta vez se quedo allí, esperando una respuesta de la chica, la cual continuo con el beso, Finn sonrió inmensamente y ambos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no se detuvo, la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco más, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el beso se tornaba inseguro se alejo delicadamente -te amo- le repitio, quiza era muy pronto, pero en verdad necesitaba decírselo.

-creo que debemos entrar. Estamos aquí para buscar a Kurt y Sebastian, solo eso.

-esta bien, lo sé- Rachel entro de nuevo al hotel indicando a Finn que la siguiera. Ese simple beso había significado demasiado para él, un nuevo lugar, un nuevo comienzo. La coquistaría de nuevo. Después de encontrar a Kurt, claro, él seguro haría mejor su forma de vida. Parecía que Kurt tenía el mismo efecto con todos.

 **¡Hola chicos! :D**

¿qué tal su navidad y año nuevo? yo los he extrañado 3 he aquí un nuevo capitulo.

El final se acerca más y más! Pero quiero advertirles desde ahora… yo suelo escribir partes tristes al final de cada historia, y esta no será la excepción.

El único adelanto que les tengo es…

Kurt y Sebastian serán encontrados ¿los dos estan a salvo? ¿conscientes? ¿vivos?

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	35. ¿te casarías conmigo?

Capitulo 34

¿te casarías conmigo?

-Quinn y Puck tocaran cada puerta entre la calle número 5 a la 16 partiendo desde la torre hacia el norte, Rachel y Finn al sur, yo me ocupare del resto, si encuentran algo llamen- indicaba Blaine a todos los presentes.

-pero Quinn desaparecio a mitad de la noche ¿eso no es misterioso?

-seguro solo fue a comprar algo, en cuanto llegue inicien, mientras tanto pregunta alrededor del hotel- Puck asintio no muy convencido -nos vemos a medio dia de vuelta aquí, vamos- decía entusiasta Blaine, este debía ser el día, lo sabía. Todos juntos salieron del hotel y de inmediato se dispersaron en diferentes puntos.

Finn y Rachel caminaban rápido, aunque ambos sabían a la perfección que la chica era más propensa a agotarse. Pero no era aquello lo que estaba en la cabeza de Rachel, Finn la observaba curioso, parecía que quisiera decir algo pero no se animaba.

-¿quieres decirme algo?- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no adivinaría por su cuenta.

-No- nego aparentemente con serteza.

-sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie lo hace, puedes decirme- Rachel torcio la boca, aún era raro estar con el chico que solamente la dejo para saber que se sentía estar con alguien más, con alguien diferente, saber a que saben otros labios, dejar todo lo que por años ella hizo por él por el simple capricho de querer más cuando ya lo tenía todo.

-no te lo dire, además, tú ya deberías saberlo- dijo un tanto molesta al recordar su historia.

-¿es algo referido a ti?- pregunto Finn tratando de adivinar.

-No, si... soy culpable básicamente.

-¿de qué hablas?

-debí haberles dicho cuando era tiempo... todo por querer que fuera como en un drama de teatro.

-ya soltaste una buena parte, ahora debes decirme todo- le regaño deteniendose y tomando la mano de la chica.

-Quiero que quede claro que la única razón por la que voy a decirte es porque realmente necesito decirle a alguien- Finn asintió con una sonrisa, un paso mas cerca, más confianza -Elliot tiene unos padres que lo aman, que lo adoptaron debido a que querían otra oportunidad para tener un hijo, ya que poco antes robaron a su pequeño niño ¿recuerdas?

-si, la familia de los Hummel, que residen cerca de nosotros en Canada.

-¿recuerdas como se llamaba el niño?

-Kurt...- Finn no entendio los primeros segundos, pero pronto abrio la boca y ojos llenos de sorpresa e impacto -¡¿nuestro Kurt es ese niño?!

-sssshh- le callo Rachel debido a que el chico llamo la atención de todos los que estaban allí -ese no es el mayor problema. Lo que me tiene comiendo el alma es que Elliot y Kurt no saben que son hermanos, y al mismo tiempo ambos son mis mejores amigos.

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-ya unos meses...

-¿y porque no se los has dicho?

-al principio quería que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta y fuera conmovedor, luego me hicieron prostituta y no volvía a ver a ninguno hasta el estreno de Wicked y simplemente se me paso. Ahora no esta Kurt y Elliot esta dolido.

-Debes decirle a Elliot, debe saberlo ahora.

-solo imaginate si ya lo mata que su novio este desaparecido ¿como reaccionara cuando sepa que también su hermano lo esta? No puedo, no ahora.

-no es un asunto que tú debes decidir, es la vida de ellos- Finn tomo de los hombros a Rachel -todo va a salir bien- le aseguro con una mirada honesta, una que Rachel fue capaz de entender, sintiendo una paz que le conmovio el alma -¿si?

-No sé... quizá- Finn se agacho y beso la frente de la chica, debido a su altura era necesario hacerlo.

-Se que haras lo que será mejor- Rachel sonrio inconscientemente. Sin decir más palabra sobre el tema, Rachel comenzo a caminar aún más rápido. Tenían poco tiempo.

Xxx

Ya era medio día, Blaine llevaba 10 minutos esperando, ya había pasado mas de medio dia y ninguno de sus amigos estaba de vuelta. Sentía que perdía el tiempo esperando, pero si se iba podían buscar donde ya se había buscado, eso sería aún peor. Siguio esperando, moviendo su pie y ansioso, nervioso, débil.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!- reconocio la voz de Quinn que le llamaba con todo esmero, la chica venía corriendo y con el cabello alborotado, la ropa sucia y sin maquillarse, realmente era raro ver a la fabulosa Quinn Fabray de ese modo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupado

-¿tan mal me veo? Olvida eso ¡tienes que venir! Entontre un lugar que solo abre por las nochs y...

-Quinn, estamos buscando a Kurt ¿recuerdas?

-¡exactamente! Es un prostíbulo voluntario.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto ahora mas interesado Blaine.

-Allí las prostitutas entran si quieren, también salen si así lo desean.

-¿crees que Kurt podría estar ahí?

-Lo sospecho, piensalo. Cobran mas caro en esos lugares porque las prostitutas aman su trabajo y se cuidan por si mismas. Pagaron por dos guapos elementos como lo son Kurt y Sebastian. Blaine, ahí entrenan a las personas para amar su trabajo vendiendo su cuerpo, así es como empiezan y después obtienen su aspiración. Ellos quieren entrenar a Kurt y Sebastian para ser maquinas de sexo.

-¿cómo es que supones todo eso por un simple prostíbulo?

-¿un simple prostíbulo? Tú has visto lo que los dueños de esos lugares son capaces de hacer. Es cuestión de pensar. Debemos ir esta noche.

-¡¿hasta la noche?! Lo siento preciosa, pero yo ire ahora ¿donde esta?

-¿no te das cuenta? Si quieres realmente salvar a Kurt debemos ir en la noche para que crean que somos simples personas en busca de sexo. Si vas ahora, sospecharan y podrían llegar a hacerle algo. Debemos esperar.

-No puedo esperar, y no quiero ponerme igual que ayer, pero enserio no puedo perder el tiempo, dime donde esta ese lugar.

-No lo hare Blaine. También quiero salvar a Kurt y esta es la forma. Lo siento, pero te guiare hasta que el reloj marque las 11:00pm.- la chica se dio la vuelta -voy a buscar a Rachel, ella necesita descansar por su bebé- Blaine estaba por protestar, pero en realidad tenía razón. No podía obligarlos demás. Ya estaban en Paris con él, eso era demasiado. Su única opción fue seguir buscando y esperar hasta que el sol se ocultara. La tarde más larga de su vida.

Xxx

-Listo, son las 11:00 en punto- dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y Puck, los que por suerte estaban solo recostados descansando después de caminar todo el dia.

-Si, si ya voy- dijo Quinn cansada -no me esperes despierta.

-¿segura que estaras bien sin mi?

"No" fue la palabra que salio instantaneamente en la cabeza de la chica -Si, tengo a Blaine, además no debemos ser muchos o sospecharan que algo pasa. Esperemos regresar con un Kurt o un Sebastian.

-o ambos- agrego Puck -cualquier problema, llamenme. Me quedare viendo la familia Farell, sigues ahí Blaine, ¿recuerdas tu show?- vaya, lo había olvidado, y no quería recordarlo ahora. Su estrellato era un tema por aparte.

Blaine tomo la mano de Quinn y salio de la habitación. Dejo que ella lo guiara. Quinn pidio un taxi que la dejo a unas calles mas alejadas del centro de la ciudad. Bajaron, era una zona un tanto descuidada y abandonada.

-¿es aquí?

-No, hay que caminar a pie, existe el mito que si un ajeno te ve llegar ahí, te cobraran una multa.

Caminaron unas calles mas, estas eran largas y parecían interminables, las luces apenas iluminaban el camino y el viento era el sonido que hacía mayor presencia, además de sus pasos y el eco de los pasillos sin salida.

A lo lejos se empezo a distinguir un mayor sonido, eran risas y gritos, música en alto volumen. Mientras mas se acercaban, también la luz les dejaba ver en un campo de visión más amplio. El corazón de Blaine empezo a ponerse nervioso, latía freneticamente, no quería saber como eran esos lugares ¿sería diferente al prostíbulo al que estaba acostumbrado? Seguramente así era, todos se divertían, eso era seguro.

Estuvieron ya frente a la puerta, Quinn toco el timbre, esperaron unos segundos, dentro seguía escuchandose un alboroto. Quinn insistio tocando de nuevo, pero justo cuando lo hizo un hombre abrió la puerta. Los observo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Lucy Fabray, él es Devon Tomson, somos nuevos en la ciudad, y ya sabe, queremos vivir aventuras- Blaine solo asintio concordando con la chica, pero el hombre de dentro mantuvo su postura seria, era notorio que no los dejaría pasar -además... yo no vengo aquí solo por prostitutos...- Quinn se acerco demasiado al hombre, poso una de sus manos en su pecho y se acerco a su oído para susurrar -¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- después dejo un beso en el cuello de este, el portero, ahora perdido, nego con la cabeza -perfecto, ¿nos vamos cuando termine tu turno?- seguía deciendo increíblemente sexy, así como solía hacerlo antes, Blaine no se había dado cuenta en que momento Quinn había dejado de hablar así.

-S... si, claro, si- decía nervioso el hombre -disfruten- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejandolos pasar. Quinn le sonrio y acaricio su rasposa mejilla.

Ambos chicos entraron, era un lugar muy diferente a lo que imaginaron, se asemejaba mucho a un bar. Todos llevaban una copa en su mano y reían a carcajadas, los hombres con lindas chicas en las piernas mientras contaban chistes malos, y estas los provocaban a ellos, mostrando de mas sus senos o fingiendo roses accidentales, se oían besos provenientes de todas partes, parecía que todos la estaban pasando bien.

-No puedo creer que estas chicas son solo libres de irse, y en Nueva York miles son obligadas a quedarse- se quejo Blaine.

-sssh, tampoco creas que no hay lugares como este en Estados Unidos, o en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Hay que separarnos, este lugar es enorme. Yo buscare en este piso, tú sube al de arriba. Ahora- Blaine asintio, camino unos pasos apenas cuando la chica volvio a hablar -recuerda que debes actuar y acercarte a las chicas que veas para que nadie sospeche.

-¿qué?- hablaban en voz baja, Blaine se acerco de nuevo a Quinn -yo ya no soy ese chico Quinn, no puedo ni intentarlo, me da repugnancia.

-tienes que hacerlo, por Kurt. Tampoco creas que a mi me encanto seducir al portero. Solo hazlo- le regaño y se dio la espalda.

Blaine, rendido, se aproximo a las escaleras. Era dificil subir, estaban repletas de hombres een el suelo borrachos, con el habla apebas audible, y a su lado una chica que aún estaba consciente, todas los mimaban y cubrían de besos. Si, era increíble que en una ciudad tan hermosa existiera esto, y no solo allí, en cada ciudad del mundo seguro existen lugares así. De cualquier modo es raro saber que un par de años atrás, él hubiera estado fasinado con este lugar.

Ya en el piso de arriba, primero recorrio con la mirada a cada persona. No, nadie era Kurt. Quiza entre todas ellas... así que empezo a caminar entre la gente, muchas chicas se atravesaron en su paso y le seducieron, la única opción de Blaine era corresponderles, les decía cuan sexys eran o besaba el rostro, pero después de esto de inmediato se iba.

Era imposjble. De pronto se sintio rendido, su busqueda le permitio encontrar una banca que estaba vacia. Se sento y tomo su cabeza, esta dolía horrores. Kurt no habría soportado estar en un lugar así, ¿y si ya había escapado? ¿o si no era el únici prostibulo alrededor? Ni siquiera sabían si estaban buscando en al zona del pais adecuada, además ¿quién podía asegurar que si estaba en Paris? ¿qué tal si Jesse solo mintio? Aún podía seguir estando en todo el mundo ¿qué si aún estaba a miles de kilometros? Blaine quebro en llanto. Ni aunque buscara tan excesivamente como lo había hecho hasta ahora terminaría de recorrer el mundo. Su corazón lloraba, su alma quería irse, sin el amor de su vida no había vida que valiera la pena. Quiza era hora de rendirse... quiza Kurt ya estaba muerto. Quiza esa última cena con Kurt fue la última vez que lo vio también... ¿por qué no podían haber sido de esa gente normal que se enamora de su vecino? ¿porqué no pudieron ser chicos ordinarios que pasaran por gustarse en una escuela? ¿Porqué tenían que ser casos tan diferentes? ¿Por qué sus caminos se cruzaron? ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un prostituto? Todo hubiera sido mejor si jamás hubiera llamado al centro de prostitución por un chico, seguiría feliz en su ignorancia. No estaría pasando por eso... Blaine seguia llorando, no le importaba llamar la atención. Se odio a si mismo ¿enserio desearía nunca haber conocido a Kurt?... no, jamás. Apesar de todo, lo amaba. No cambiaría nada de su vida, con tal de haber amado como lo hizo con Kurt. Las lagrimas de Blaine seguían recorriendo su rostro, estaba empapado.

Abrio ligeramente los ojos, solo para limpiarlos, para volver a la realidad y al terrible lugar donde estaba. Entonces... algo le hizo saltar de su lugar. El collar que llevaba en su cuello comenzo a dar un leve resplandor. Si, aquel que le regalo a Kurt cuando le dijo que lo amaba por primera vez, las dos partes que se complementaban en un brillar. Lo arranco de su cuello y lo observo en su mano, quería brillar, comenzo a caminar sin saber que hacer, no miraba a otro sitio que no fuera su mano, cuando el dije brillaba aún más caminaba en esa dirección, cuando dejaba de hacerlo cambiaba de orientación. Su corazón latía freneticamente, el accesorio en sus manos le quemaba, le acariciaba, le gritaba.

Ya no podía brillar más, ya lo hacía lo suficiente. No quería ver hacia adelante, no quería quedar desilusionado. Levanto suavemente su cabeza, se resistia, pero al final lo logro. Un chico de espaldas justo a un paso de él, llevaba puesto un traje, olía a coco y naranja, un cabello bien peinado relucía, cuello blanco como la nieve, piel que jamás podría olvidar. Con toda la exaltación y emoción que alguien podría haber experimentado, se abalanzo sobre él, de un salto ya lo estuvo abrazando, como si callera de un aviòn, como si estuviera volando, como si estuviera en la luna.

-¡Kurt!- grito fuertemente, las lagrimas se adueñaron de inmediato de él.

-¿Blaine?- su voz diciendo su nombre, no sabía cuanto necesitaba eso. El chico giro su cuerpo, y ver su rostro de nuevo, esos ojos azules, esas cejas, sus labios rosas, su rostro confundido, ese era su ángel -¡Blaine! ¡Gracias Dios mio!- exclamo abrazando a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas, con necesidad, con amor -creí que nunca te volvería a ver...- la voz de Kurt se cortaba, su garganta ardía.

-Te tengo, jamás te dejare ir- ambos chicos, llorando con el otro, acariciandose, llenandose de besos, era lo único que podian y querían hacer -¿qué te hicieron? ¿Cómo?

-Esa noche, me llamaron con Kevin- Kurt suspiro para poder hablar bien -después te cuento ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Larga historia, Jesse fue quien los delato a ti y a Sebastian. Venimos acá sin saber donde encontrarte... Quinn hayo este lugar y...

-¿Quinn Fabray?

-te sorprenderían los cambios que ha hecho. Como sea, Kurt, ¡eres tú! Sigo sin creerlo. Siento qur estoy soñando- lo abrazo de vuelta -creí que no volvería a escuchar tu voz. A tocarte... te amo Kurt, te amo con toda mi alma.

-Yo también te amo Blaine, mucho más- Kurt se aparto un poco del abrazo, acuno con su mano el rostro de su novio, disfruto de esa sensación suave y rasposa al mismo tiempo, obervo sus ojos, eran hermosos, como dos joyas perdidas las cuales su resplandor anuncian la venida de felicidad y esperanza. Eran hermosos, sus grandes pestañas, las cejas triangulares arriba, aún cada imperfección le encantaba.

Con esa misma mano lo acerco a él, lo guio a sus labios, Blaine sonrio aún desde antes de hacer contacto, primero fue un pequeño beso, luego otro, y otro, llego el momento en que sus labios simplemente estaban tocandose, en que se rozaban avivando una llama en su interior, fue cuando el beso se torno más apasionado, reconociendo ese sentir que no podrían experimentar con nadie más, esa suavidad que creían no volver a sentir. Comenzaron a hacer uso de sus lenguas, en un tacto delicado y cariñoso, con una necesidad después de tanta necesidad y tiempo. Se amaban, y eso puedes saberlo con un beso. Un beso salado aún por las lagrimas de ambos, un beso que jamás olvidarían. Se separaron con un sonido humedo y sintiendo la sonrisa del otro al alejarse, dejando sus narices y frentes unidas, observando sus manos que ya se complementaban con la otra.

-No puedo creer que de verdad diste la vuelta al mundo para encontrarme ¿te importo tanto?

-más que otra cosa. Te lo prometi, hace meses, que siempre habría un Blaine Anderson buscandote- Kurt se torno rojo, aun solia hacerlo ante las palabras de Blaine.

-Te amo- añadio dejando un beso en la frente del ojimiel -gracias...

-No tienes de que agradecer. Gracias a ti...

-¡Blaine! ¡encontre ...- gritaba Quinn a unos metros de ellos, se dio cuenta que Blaine ya había encontrado a su chico, y verlos juntos, tan enamorados, le hizo sentir ternura, así que sonrio con honestidad, era una escena hermosa -veo que también encontraste lo tuyo- dijo riendo, Blaine también lo hizo y abrazo el brazo de Kurt.

-Gracias, tenías razón, estaba aquí- Quinn sonrio de nuevo. Miro hacia atrás, y Blaine vio aparecer a un chico alto y castaño, que se emociono igual que todos -¡Sebastian! ¡también tú!

-sssh- le callo la chica por los gritos tan escandalosos del otro -no debemos llamar mucho la atención.

-también me da gusto verte Blaine- dijo riendo Sebastian.

-Bueno, almenos han estado juntos ¿no? ¿estan bien? ¿no estan heridos?- pregunto de pronto preocupado Blaine.

-No, los primeros dias si fueron dificiles. Pero es muy diferente a NY, no sabiamos como actuar- respondio Sebastian acercandose a la pareja junto a Quinn -y ahora ¿cuál es el plan?- Quinn y Blaine de miraron entre si confundidos y entrando en la realidad -¿hay un plan, no?

-la verdad no- dijo Quinn recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de Sebastian -ni si quiera estabamos seguros de que estaban aquí.

-Vamos chicos, han estado aquí un tiempo ¿qué podemos hacer?- les pregunto Blaine, los chicos se miraron entre si también. Era maravillosa es imagen. Los dos chicos que creían ya desaparecidos del universo estaban ante sus ojos.

-Pues... no es muy dificil, eso creo. Una chica fue libre en cuanto un hombre le propuso matrimonio, ya que aquí al casarte, el hombre tiene la total autoridad sobre ti y decide que debes hacer con tu vida, o una mujer, depende quien sea libre en el momento de la compra. Solo se debe pagar una cantidad para compensar la perdida del prostituto- dijo Kurt fluidamente, como si lo hubiera memorizado.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso tan bien y yo no tengo idea?- decía Sebastian exaltado.

-no cambiemos el tema- interrumpio Quinn

-ustedes pueden casarse- opino Sebastian, Kurt y Blaine se miraron con nerviosismo -son pareja y algún dia lo iban a hacer ¿no?

-Si, pero...- trato de decir Blaine sin saber que responder.

-estoy igual, amo a Blaine, pero casarnos solo por eso... no quiero que sea así.

-vamos, la única diferencia es que se llamaran esposo en vez de novio ¿no es tan diferente, verdad?

-si lo es- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-es buen plan, pero ni aunque quisieran podrían casarse, sus papeles estan en Estados Unidos.- agrego Quinn

-de hecho yo ni siquiera tengo papeles...- trato de decir Kurt, pero Quinn hablo antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Pero si podrían fingir casarse.

-¿de qué hablas?- logro preguntar primero Sebastian antes que Kurt y Blaine.

-pidele matrimonio Blaine, ahora- le indico Quinn -yo se lo pedire a Sebastian.

-que honor- dijo riendo el chico.

-No, no puedo- se nego Blaine aturdido, él siempre había imaginado pedirselo en la playa, en central park. No aquí, si, estaba en Paris ¿pero en un prostíbulo? jamás -no estamos listos.

-es solo una propuesta falsa- insistio Quinn

-aún así ¡no! perdoname Kurt, no es nada en contra tuya, pero no puedo.

-Entiendo Blaine, estoy igual, no quiero hacerlo aquí, es algo especial que merece una mejor situación.

-¡solo haganlo! no tenemos toda la noche- les regaño Quinn -es algo así, les muestro- la chica rubia se arrodillo frente a Sebastian, tomo su mano y hablo con voz poetica -Quiero que seas mi esposo ¿me harías el honor?- decía casi gritando, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Si ¡si!- fingio Sebastian emocionado, ambos se abrazaron y rieron emocionados, todos los presentes aplaudieron, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron boquiabiertos, lucía tan fácil -¡me ire a vivir contigo!

-exactamente cariño- Quinn tomo la mano de Sebastian -haganlo chicos, solo ire a pedir que lo saquen, los esperamos afuera- y que los dos chicos se marcharan fue la presión suficiente para que la pareja supiera que debía hacerlo.

-no puedo Kurt… no quiero… ¡te amo! no creas que es por que no, pero…

-¿enserio crees que podría creer que no me amas después de que me encontraste? lo sé, entiendo, pero creo que debemos hacerlo.

-no quiero pedirtelo así de la nada, acabo de encontrarte ¿y lo primero que hare es pedirte matrimonio? yo quiero abrazarte, besarte, decirte que te amo, disfrutarte, solo eso, como novios, es como me siento cómodo ahora. Si lo hago no podrá ser actuando, debo hacerlo enserio, no podemos pasar por esa emoción y que sea solo un juego

-entonces… quizá.. deberíamos hacerlo enserio- Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿estas diciendome que debo pedirte matrimonio seriamente, ahora?

-¡no lo se Blaine! yo estoy igual que tú…- Blaine observo el rostro de Kurt, era notable que había estado llorando sin parar los últimos dias, había sufrido, estaba quiza hasta peor que él, no quería verlo mal, odiaba verlo triste.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidio Blaine, Kurt obedecio -imagina que estamos en casa, salimos a cenar, no podemos tardar demasiado porque Elphaba nos esta esperando. Pedimos cada uno nuestro platillo, tú pides esa famosa pasta que te encanta, yo´pedí unos tacos- Kurt rio suavemente -¿puedes sentir ese calor de las velas? ¿puedes escuchar a la gente hablar sofisticadamente? ¿puedes oler la deliciosa comida?- Blaine trataba de meter a Kurt en una irrealidad que pudiera inspirarlo a dar el siguiente paso, estaba por hacerlo, estaba por pedirle a Kurt que se convirtiera en su esposo, de verdad, nada de juegos, solo necesitan su amor para lograrlo -¿puedes notar que el ambiente es romántico? te amo Kurt, enserio lo hago, llevamos más de un año juntos, te conozco y me conoces más que nadie, he aprendido a vivir contigo, y simplemente el perderte estos días me sirvio para entender que sin ti… no soy nadie, me haces falta, eres esa alma gemela que siempre busque, mi otra mitad, mi necesidad y alegría. Nuestras manos fueron hechas para estar juntas, sin miedos y por siempre, es por eso que nunca sentí que te estuviera conociendo, siempre se sintio como si te recordara de algo- Kurt suspiro, caía una lagrima por su mejilla -como si cada vez que terminamos la vida optamos por volver y poder enamorarnos de nuevo, una y otra vez, por toda la eternidad, y me siento tan afortunado de haberte encontrado en esta vida, por lo que único que quiero hacer, lo único que siempre he querido hacer… es pasar mi vida amandote- Blaine tomo más fuerte las manos de Kurt, las acaricio con delicadez - así que… Kurt Hummel...- Blaine se fue arrodillando suavemente -mi increíble amigo, mi único y verdadero amor…-ambos abrían poco a poco los ojos, hasta verse directamente, invadiendo de emoción y nerviosismo sus seres, agitando su estabilidad -¿te casarías conmigo?

 **HOLA CHICOS!**

 **UN HERMOSO CAPITULO 3 ¿que creen que pase? ¡COMENTEN!**

 **DEJEN SU FAV, RECUERDEN QUE ME AYUDA MUCHO**

 **Menos para el final…**

 **Los adoro!**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	36. Un final feliz

Capitulo 35

Final feliz

Kurt estaba ansioso, estaba feliz, había sido una cena perfecta, y según Blaine esa noche tendría "la noche esperada" no tenía idea a que se referia ¿que podía anhelar tanto? Ni si quiera él lo sabía, pero Blaine lo conocía bien, quiza más que él mismo.

Aún era horrible estar solo en ese horrible cuarto, Sebastian había sido llevado poco antes y no le había sido asignado un compañero. Estaba solo, realmente le preocupaba donde podría llegar a estar, no podia imaginar como es que Elliot conservaba la calma, él ya se habría vuelto loco. Cada dia odiaba que mas intensidad a Kevin, ese centro merecía ser destruído.

Paso la mañama relativamente tranquila, no hacía absolutamente nada, no había nada que hacer. Solía jugar basta o gato con Sebastian, ahora parecía loco cada que trataba de inventar un juego para él mismo. Ni si quiera habían llamado para pedirlo como prostituto que era, si nadie lo quería más que Blaine ¿por que era necesario quedarse? Justo en ese momento sono el telefono, vaya, ahora se odio por haber dicho lo anterior, se hubiera quedado callado. Se aproximo lentamente y con temor a que alguien le obligara a tener sexo de nuevo, contesto con un asustado hola

\- Hola. Soy un oficial más, solo para avisarte que Kevin te quiere en su oficina ahora.

-¿ahora?- pregunto de caído, no quería ir con ese hombre, pero más que eso, era probable que Blaine llamará en cualquier momento, no quería estar ausente y asustarlo.

-ahora- confirmo el hombre y colgo el telefono, Kurt giro los ojos, le agotaba por alguna razón la simple idea de ir.

Salio de su habitación por si mismo, bajo las escaleras. Este lugar era diferente al otro de donde la policia los había sacado, era más pequeño y aterrador. Llego a la oficina correspondiente, no se dio el lujo de tocar la puerta.

-¿me llamabas?

-¿debo recordarte que debes tocar la puerta? Eres mi empleado.

-Yo no soy tuyo. Tú no eres mi jefe.

-en realidad si lo soy, aunque tienes suerte, no lo sere por mucho tiempo más- Kurt friuncio el ceño confundido -sientate- le pidio con calma, Kurt obedecio -veras... ¿recuerdas que tienes una deuda que pagarme?- el corazón de Kurt parecio detenerse, no, no podía estar pasando -había pensado el perdonarte, ya que casualmente tenías clientes a diario... pero nunca imagine que fuera un mismo cliente que te pidiera todos los dias ¿sospechoso, no?- Kurt se mantenía sereno, trataba de no perder la cordura o que se notase nervioso -¿podrías decirme como se llama dicho cliente?- Kurt se quedo callado -¡¿Cómo se llama?!- le grito, y Kurt respondio con toda tranquilidad.

-Anthony Kress- Kevin comenzo a reir con fuerza y animo, cuan odiosa era esa risa.

-eres un excelente mentiroso, pero no soy idiota ¿sabes?- Kurt moría de ganas de golpearlo, lo habria hecho si no supiera que seguramente perdería -Me reportaron que has estado saliendo nada más y nada menos que a Blaine Anderson. Y no solo eso, han vivido como una pareja normal durante la noche, van a cenar, al parque, a jugar por allí ¿me equivoco?- el castaño lo mataba con la mirada, ya de nada servía oponerse -¿acaso debo recordarte que no eres normal?

-soy normal.

-¡no! ¡no lo eres! Eres un miserable prostituto. No tienes nada que ofrecer a alguien de afuera ¿crees que es justo para Blaine vivir una pesima vida por estar contigo?

-no puede debilitarme con eso, nadie nos ha podido separar.

-¿enserio crees que pueda llegar el dia en que te pidan matrimonio, que te cases, que tengas una familia? Patético. Espero que sigas siendo así de fuerte y positivo en donde estarás.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto esta vez nervioso.

-¡llevenlo!- en ese mpmento entraron 3 guardias que lo tomaron por la fuerza, Kurt empezo a gritar por ayuda, pero obviamente nadie llego. Trataba de salir del agarre, pero era golpeadp cada que intentaba hacerlo.

Lo sacaron de ese horrible lugar, no tenía idea a donde lo llevaban. Lo subieron a una camioneta, posteriormente le advirtieron que no hiciera ninguna señal a alguien de afuera por ayuda o le harían algo a su novio, vaya, si sabían como callarlo. Arrancarlo y rápidamente avanzaron por las calles de NY. Conocía esta dirección, aquel día en que dejo a Blaine, cuando fue por el... iban camino al aeropuerto. Se empezo a maldecir, trataba de no llorar pero era imposible, lo estaban alejando de Blaine, se lo estaban llevando, ni si quiera podía creerlo.

-¡deja de estar de nena estúpida!- le grito el hombre que manejaba, pero era nulo el efecto.

No sabía que pasaba, en lo absoluto.

Llegaron precisamente al aeropuerto, y antes de bajar lo amenazaron con que dejara de llorar y hacerse la victima o alguien sospecharía. A estos niveles no tenía caso desobedecer. Los siguio a donde lo llevaban, haber estado en ese auto siendo obligado a no llorar y siendo tratado como un objeto... le recordo su despreciable infancia, el dia que tanto odiaba, aquel en que fue robado, alejado de su familia, con la incertidumbre que perduraba hasta el dia de hoy acerca de si sus padres estaban vivos, sin saber a donde iría a parar. Sintio exactamente lo mismo, impotencia, dolor, debilidad, asco de su vida.

Fue presentado ante otros dos hombres, no escucho nada de su conversación, además de que hablaban en volumen bajo estaba distanciado del mundo, su cabeza dolía y sus ojos querían dejar caer todas esas lagrimas del pecado por haber amado a alguien no correspondido.

Definitivamente era un artículo de dinero. Lo intercambiaron con aquellos hombres nuevos y ahora tuvo que seguirlos a ellos. Se hubiera atrevido a pedir ayuda, a salir corriendo, pero eso solo adelantaría su muerte. Esos hombres nunca iban desarmados. Con papeles falsos, como era de esperarse, lo subieron a un vuelo, un avión a un destino desconocido.

Horas y horas de viaje, perdido, fuera de la realidad, o almenos eso quería él que fuera, porque esta era su maldita realidad. Lo único que hizo fue dormir, era la única forma de apagar sus lagrimas, de dejar a su corazón reposar.

Fue despertado bruscamente, lo agitaron con violencia, habían llegado. Todos los pasajeros del vuelo resultaron emocionados, y pronto entendio por que... estaba nada mas y nada menos que en Paris. Era horrible no poder emocionarse.

Tomaron un auto reservado, los llevo hasta una casa aparentemente abandonada, ese truco ya lo sabía. Al entrar había decenas de personas en la misma condición que él, confundidos, solos, todos arrebatados. Pero lo que no esparaba encontrar estaba ahí, Sebastian Smythe era uno de los tantos que estaban ahí, desnutrido y los ojos hinchados, pero cuando lo miro, ese típico brillo volvio a sus ojos. Dejaron a Kurt dentro, los hombres salieron, y sin dudarlo los dos amigos corrieron el uno al otro, se abrazaron, igual de devastados. No dijeron palabra, esa muestra de cariño fue suficiente para reconfortar.

La puerta se abrio, de vieron obligados a separarse, dos hombres entraron, totalmente desconocidos para Kurt "escoga los que mejor le parezcan" le decía uno, eran producto de un mercado. El hombre fue señalando diversos jovenes y señoritas, los cuales daban un paso adelante. Sebastian fue elegido. Kurt fue elegido. Cuando hubo terminado a todos se les fue sacado a empujones, de nuevo los subieron a una camioneta. Eran esclavos, eso es lo que eran.

Kurt y Sebastian se observaban de reojo, no podían hacer evidente que se conocían. Los bajaron con un trato más digno, eran calles deshabitadas, era de noche y dentro de aquel lugar se escuchaba música y multiples risas. Dentro no había nada que ocultar, eran evidentemente prostitutos pasandosela bien. Los guiaron hasta una habitación, esta

amortiguaba en gran manera el ruido, un hombre frente a ellos hablo.

-Bienvenidos. Este es un prostíbulo- muchos soltaron sonidos de desesperanza y dolor, era nuevo para muchos seguramente, y era extraño admitirlo pero Kurt y Sebastian ya estaban acostumbrados -les podemos garantizar que esta sera una experiencia que cambiara su vida, para bien. Les enseñaremos a disfrutar de este trabajo que es tan atacado, y les prometemos que lo terminaran amando, llegara el momento en que este día sea recordado como el mejor de todos. Ahora, en parejas acomodense en sus nuevas habitaciones, pueden escoger la que gusten- Kurt se aproximo a Sebastian dudoso, todos se juntaban con quien tenían alado, el miedo inundaba el lugar.

-vaya tecnica, nos hacen sentir comodos para no querer irnos- menciono Sebastian en la voz mas baja que pudo pero de tal forma que Kurt entendiera todo.

-Inteligente y diferente, pero tú y yo sabemos más que nadie que esto solo depara a una vida miserable- todos subieron un piso arriba, estaban las habitaciones ya mencionadas vacias, con dos camas y en realidad muy acojedoras.

-¿Blaine sabe que estas aqui?- pregunto cuando ya estaban solos en la habitación correspondiente.

-No- admitio desanimado -nadie tiene idea de donde estamos. Así como cuando tú desapareciste. Fue horrible.

-almenos entre nosotros sabemos que estamos a salvo.

-pero Blaine y Elliot no lo saben- se negaba Kurt a ser positivo -hay que salir de aquí, escapar.

-¿qué no en estos lugares tú decides si estar o no?

-así es- respondio una voz entrando a la habitación -pero deben estar aquí obligatoriamente por el simple hecho de que fueron comprados. Aquellos que se pueden ir son los que entran por voluntad propia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto bruscamente Kurt temeroso.

-No les voy a hacer nada. Soy el jefe de este lugar. Mas les vale hacer felices a sus clientes. Seduzcanlos, ya se daran cuenta de que es divertido tener sexo.

-ya somos prostitutos, no somos ingenuos así que deje de escupir mentiras- Sebastian seguia manteniendose fuerte apesar de haber pasado dias ya en donde encontro a Kurt.

-perfecto. Entonces tienen practica. Espero ver lo mejor de ustedes. Afortunados aquellos que se llamasen su pareja- el hombre, que era demasiado joven salio de la habitación

-¿afortunados? Seguro estan sufriendo por nuestra causa- Kurt se quedo paralizado, era verdad, lo único que desde ese momento invadio su pensamiento era su novio. En Nueva York seguramente ya era media noche, ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

Entrenados junto a todos los demás, enseñandoles el milagro de la exitación, lo precioso que era auto descubrirse, ofrecerse a los demás era generoso, una ayuda mutua que ofrecería placer a ambos. Pero lo que nunca les dijeron era que en realidad eran maquinas de sexo para producir dinero. Aquí eran inteligentes, la mayoría de los recien llegados ahora estaban satisfechos con su nueva vida, y para no ser llevados a otro sitio, Kurt y Sebastian aparentaron estarlo también, en realidad si eran bien tratados, comían bien, aveces reían, sin contar las noches en donde llegaban multitud de hombres hambrientos que lo único que hacían era manosearlos, al principio fue incomodo, pero como todo en la vida, se acostumbraron. Dias y dias aquí, dandose a la idea de que esta era su nueva vida, no iba a ser muy dificil superarlo, todo lo que complicaba las cosas eran ese par de chicos con iniciales B y E. Si hace un par de años los hubiesen traido aquí estarían encantados, estarían haciendo lo que de cualquier modo estaban condenados a hacer, pero con un trato digno.

Vivir sin Blaine no sería muy dificil ¿o si? Toda su historia con el ojimiel parecía un sueño, algo imposible, y quiza siempre lo fue. Sabía que Blaine lo buscaría, pero no lo culparía si jamás llegara, o si en el transcurso de ese tiempo él se enamorara de alguien más, de alguien que no le trajera tantas complicaciones y lo hiciera feliz. O si el mismo se enamoraba de algún hombre de este lugar, si, le aterraba la idea de enamorarse de alguien más, pero era consciente de que podía pasar. Este prostíbulo era uno más en el mundo, las posibilidades de ser encontrado eran nulas, quizá debía empezar a ver en un futuro más tangible y no tan imaginativo. Ya no se ilusionaba con la idea de como lo encontraría Blaine, de que pasaría, si se besarían o solo quedarían pasmados, de si algo más extraordinario sucedería. No pasaría, esta era su nueva vida, jamás podría casarse con Blaine, no podrían tener ese futuro tan absurdo, era imposible. Y si lo analizaba, quiza ser prostituto no era tan malo como parecía si sabía disfrutarlo así como los demás.

Ahora solo lloraba en su cama cuando nadie lo veía, Blaine había sido solo una etapa más, una hermosa y encantadora etapa, pero que ya había llegado a su fin. "Gracias Blaine, es hora de dejarte ir" se repetía todo el día acostumbrandose a esta soledad que era aliviada por aquellos que deseaban gozar de su cuerpo.

Xxx

-¿te casarías conmigo?- no importaba lo que pasará alrededor, solo eran ellos, dando el siguiente paso, era el momento, después de tanto se lo merecían.

-Si, si, si quiero- Kurt estaba emocionado, estaba por llorar, de no tenerse a estar comprometidos era algo incomprensible. Blaine se puso de pie con el mismo sentir, acuno con su mano el rostro del chico y lo beso, Kurt lo abrazo, quería tenerlo más cerca, quería ser uno con él, y ahora finalmente lo sería.

Todos alrededor aplaudían y gritaban por la escena, pero al parecer ellos jamás se dieron cuenta, seguían en su propia realidad. No, no era que estuvieran en un horrible lugar, eran sus almas consintiendose, sus seres escuchando el clamor de una voz que ansía la libertad, el vivir bien.

Se separaron, Blaine observo atentamente y con regozijo cada expresión de Kurt, mientras este solo reía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi futuro esposo... -dijo Blaine para si mismo, pero Kurt logro escucharlo.

-Que gusto llamarme así- ambos rieron, tomaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos representando esa unión que nadie era capaz de separar. Bajaron las escaleras mientras todos abrían paso frente a ellos. No hay momento más perfecto que aquel en el que ni siquiera tus planes pueden interferir con el compromiso de dos almas gemelas.

Xxx

-hello.

-it's me.

-muy graciosa Rachel- decía Elliot del otro lado de la linea.

-¿cómo sigues?- pregunto Rachel seria al escuchar la triste voz del chico.

-mal. Ya busque en todo NY y Sebastian no esta, me preocupa, siento morir. En fin, necesito apoyo ¿puedo ir a visitarte en tu función?

-Elliot...- trato de decir Rachel

-oh cierto, ya fue tu última función ¿como estuvo? Perdón por no ir.

-en realidad no la hice- admitio Rachel -estoy en un lugar que no te imaginas.

-¿no regresaste a Canada sin mi, verdad?

-No, no, estoy en Paris.

-¡¿Paris?! ¿qué haces allá?

-Blaine dijo que aqui podiamos encontrar a Sebastian y Kurt, lo ayude a descubrirlo.

-así que... también esta buscando a Sebastian...

-Él quiere compensar las cosas Elliot, quiere hacer las pases contigo, esta preocupado por ti.

-¿por eso me llamaste? ¿para que acepte sus disculpas?

-en realidad llamo para algo más importante.

-¿es algo malo?

-No se, no lo creo- Rachel suspiro, estaba nerviosa, quería seguir el consejo de Finn y decirle de una buena vez que su hermano era Kurt, debía hacerlo -Elliot, hay algo que no te he dicho, algo importante, algo sobre tu familia.

-¿no hay nadie en peligro, cierto?

-Pues... verás... es sobre lo que sucedio con tu familia antes de que llegaras...

Xxx

Llamaron a la puerta, era ya de mañana, Puck se había quedado despierto toda la noche esperando a sus amigos, Finn y Rachel estaban en su habitación esperando por alguna noticia. Puck abrio la puerta, y aquellos ojos brillantes que deseaba ver aparecieron frente a él, Quinn estaba ahí con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el chico abrazandola -¿y Blaine?

-damas y caballeros- anuncio la rubia con voz de presentadora -ante ustedes... los más buscados- se aparto del camino, y aparecieron Kurt y Sebastian a la vista de todos.

-¡Kurt, Sebastian!- gritaron emocionados, corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre ambos, los llenaron de abrazos y preguntas, no cesaba el ruido.

Rachel dijo algo al oído a Sebastian, después ambos rieron. Blaine abrazo por detrás a Kurt.

-otra noticia chicos... Kurt y yo...- Blaine tomo una de las manos de Kurt, se sonrojaron

-estamos comprometidos- todos se quedaron callados, nadie dijo palabra.

-esperen ¿no fingieron solamente?- pregunto Quinn desconcertada.

-No podiamos fingir algo como eso- respondio Kurt, y al notar que todos seguían igual de impactados por la noticia siguio hablando -no es tan radical como se oye, además, hay que dejar de lado las dudas ¡chicos, estamos en Paris, la ciudad del amor! No tienen idea la felicidad que me invade justo ahora, de lo libre que me siento ¡no puedo creer que después de estas dos decadas por fin soy libre!- Kurt empezo a caminar por toda la habitación exaltado -¡nunca volvere a ese prostibulo ni a ningun otro! ¡ya no soy propiedad de nadie! ¿esto esta pasando? Me siento en un sueño, juro que este podría ser el día mas feliz de mi vida. Siento que esto no es la realidad, no se si logren comprender esta energía, este anhelo que tanto espere se acaba de cumplir...

-te entiendo- Quinn rio ligeramente -cuando yo fui libre estaba igual. Nunca creí poder llegar a ser libre. Lo somos- decía a Kurt y Sebastian tomandolos de la mano -nosotros cuatro chicos, lo hemos logrado- se acerco a Rachel -¿Quién contra nosotros?- los cuatro chicos se abrazaron, después de ofrecer su cuerpo, de ser un objeto, ahora eran libres.

-Hay que hacer un brindis- Finn dio un vaso con agua a cada uno -por Rachel, Quinn y Puck, por ayudar en toda esta operación. Y principalmente por Blaine, que aunque casi pierde la razón, nos ayudo a levantarnos y buscar a nuestros amigos- todos rieron -¡salud!

-¡salud!- repitieron todos al unisono, bebieron, la gloria misma de seres que ahora eran tal como siempre quisieron ser.

La vida te puede destruir, y parece imposible que el dolor terminara, no puedes creer que alguien podria llegar a impactarte, alguien que te amara tal cual eres. Pero si sabes perseverar y tener corage, los obstaculos cesaran y frente a ti encontraras la felicidad que creiste inalcanzable, ese sentir de ser libre y lleno.

-¿le dijiste a Elliot sobre Kurt? - pregunto discretamente Finn a Rachel

-No- nego ella sin dejar de sonreir y uniendose a los demas.

-¿por qué no?- le regaño Finn trayendola de vuelta.

-Por que debía decirle algo más importante.

-¿Que podría ser más importante?- llamaron a la puerta, Rachel se aproximo a abrir si dejar ese reflejo emocionado.

-Llegaste...- dijo ella abrazando a la persona de enfrente, todos dirigieron su vista a la escena, y cuando ambos chicos se separaron, un chico de perfecto cabello, algunos tatuajes y ojos hermosos se dejo ver. Despues, todas las miradas calleron sobre Sebastian, su expresión no tuvo comparación, parelidecio y su cuerpo entero se lleno de vida.

-Sebastian...- dijo el chico recien llegado.

-Elliot...- contesto él igualmente apenas audible -eres tú... ¡oh por Dios, eres tú!- Sebastian corrio hasta Elliot y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, todos aplaudieron y admiraron la escena. Ambos chicos lloraban, no hablaban, el temblor de los brazos del otro señalaban todo lo que podrían decir. Una escena conmovedora y tierna.

-¿puedo hablar a solas contigo?- dijo Quinn a Puck tomandole la mano, él asintio, se apartaron de todos y fueron a una habitación de junto.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupado Puck

-desde que sali de ese prostíbulo tú me ayudaste, me diste tu hogar, me cuidaste, viste por mi, me diste una vida normal, me diste la vida que tanto anhele. Y luego simplemente me fuí, te abandone y no te lo merecías- Noah se acerco más a ella, acaricio su cabello, Quinn suspiro, pero esta vez no se aparto- Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por todo… así que simplemente… gracias- una de las palabras más dificiles de decir para la chica.

-te quiero, y siempre voy a estar para ti, no importa lo demás, siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿si?- Quinn sonrió y se apresuro a abrazarlo, Puck correspondió al abrazo y la atrajo más a él, acaricio su suave cabello, su espalda firme, la suave piel de sus brazos.

En la otra habitación, Finn también tomo la mano de Rachel, la llevo hasta un extremo del cuarto, la miro a los ojos.

-eres libre- le dijo con certeza -no dejare que te vuelvan a tocar en ese lugar- Rachel solo se limito a sonreir.

-gracias…

-escucha Rachel, se que muchos hombres abusaron de ti, que apesar de ser estrella de Broadway sufrias mientras tanto. Pero yo te prometo curar esas heridas, te prometo que te voy a ayudar a sanar, que nunca te voy a dejar- Coloco su mano en el vientre de la chica -que voy a cuidar a ese bebé como si fuera mio, como si fuera nuestro- Rachel no supo que decir, y no contesto, solo abrazo a Finn, ncesitaba del apoyo de alguien, y por alguna razón junto a Finn se sentía protegida, esos tan conocidos y hermosos brazos la sostuvieron, era lo que tanto quería sin saberlo.

Todos estaban con parejas, admirando la escena que traía un ambiente exquisito de paz y amor.

-por cierto- agrego Elliot hablando a Kurt y Blaine -les traje una sorpresa- ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, Elliot salio del cuarto y dejo pasar a una hermosa perrita Alaska que no tardo en lanzarse sobre sus dueños, sobre sus padres.

-¡Elphaba!- lamidos, la acariciaron, ya era de un tamaño grande y sin embargo la seguían viendo como su bebé.

-parece que todos tuvimos un final feliz- dijo Kurt acercandose a Blaine.

-No, no. Este es solo el comienzo- respondio este atrayendolo y dandole el beso mas apasionado que pudo haberle dado. Kurt se sentía seguro, estaba a salvo, ya no era más un objeto, era impresionante no depender de nadie.

 **HOLA CHICOS :D**

 **¿Como les va a todos? ¡favorito y comenta si te gusto! eso me ayuda mucho. Quedan desafortunadamente muy pocos capítulos, creo que el fic llegara a los 40 capitulos solamente. Al parecer hasta ahora todo va feliz ¿no? 3 comenten que creen que suceda, pasaran cosas interesantes, no todo esta solucionado...**

 **LOS QUIERE**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	37. Mientras viva en ti

Capitulo 36

Mientras viva en ti

-todo listo para la indicación señor- decía un hombre atraves de un mensaje a Bruce.

-es hora- indico él a su familia -¿sabes que hacer Cooper?

-lo hemos practicado cerca de 10 veces, lo se- Cooper salio del auto y camino hasta entrar al horrible edificio. Pam y Bruce observaban desde el vehículo.

-¿estará bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, todo esta calculado- le tranquilizo él.

Cooper ya estaba dentro, era una sala aparentemente como una oficina cualquiera, se acerco al que seguramente era el encargado.

-hola amigo ¿este es el centro de prostitución de Nueva York?- pregunto en voz alta

-ssshhh- le callo este -si, pero no puede saberlo la policia, habla en silencio. ¿Quieres a una chica?

-¿puedo pedir a más de una?

-Claro, ¿cuántas desea?

-No serán solo para mi, será algo grande, somos demasiados.

-Vaya, entonces indiqueme ¿también quiere hombres?

-en realidad...- dijo Cooper recargandose en el escritorio -Quiero a todos y cada uno de los prostitutos de este lugar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el joven confundido, justo después entraron aproximadamente 20 guardias de seguridad que apuntaron al chico con sus armas.

-¡manos arriba!- le grito uno, el chico así lo hizo -¡libera a todos ahora!- este no hacia nada, no sabía que hacer -¡dije que los liberes!

-¡yo no puedo hacer eso!- se defendio -entren y haganlo por ustedes mismos- el guardia principal hizo una señal con las manos, todos entraron después de él, solo dos se quedaron para esposar al chico. Después de esto llegaron otros 20 guardias, de los cuales la mitad se quedo cuidando la entrada, los demás siguieron por el pasillo y subieron las escaleras.

Las sirenas comenzaron a hacerse presentes, las luces azules y rojas, una voz con megafono que repetía "los tenemos rodeados, rindanse si quieren hacerlo por las buenas"

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- le preguntaba uno de los oficiales de los tantos que se encontraban en la oficina del lider.

-¡no se! ¡vayan por la puerta trasera y lleven consigo a todos los prostitutos que puedan!- Kevin gritaba desesperado, todos hicieron lo indicado, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la salida, y en el camino tomaban a todos los prostitutos que se cruzaban en su camino, los cuales también corrían sin saber que hacer.

En su camino se atraveso una embestida de policias, los cuales lograron capturar a más de la mitad de los guardias, Kevin se libero del agarre de uno, logro esquivar una bala y continuo corriendo. Llego a la salida y subio a una de las camionetas, solo lograron llegar 10 oficiales y aproximadamente 20 prostitutos. Pero a estas alturas ellos ya no importaban, el punto era que no los atraparan, después podria robar más niños.

Piso el acelerador, el rechinido de las llantas marco el inicio de una persecución. Kevin se sintio afortunado cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna patrulla le seguia, pero esa calma se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que un vehículo si lo hacía. En el volante estaba un chico de cabello rizado, es todo lo que alcanzaba a distinguir.

Trataba de huir, pero parecía que la camioneta no podía ir más rápido. De pronto, otro auto se atraveso justo en su camino, obligandolo a frenar justo antes de chocar, el impulso hizo que todos se abalanzaran hacia adelante y cayeran atrás. De este auto salio un chico que le apunto con una pistola.

-¡salga de ese auto!- Kevin no obedecio, al contrario, trato de encender el auto de nuevo, pero este no respondía. El auto que los venía siguiendo llego, y de el también bajo alguien armado, un chico que se aproximo hasta la camioneta y la trato de abrir, pero no resultaba.

-necesitas una clave de acceso para abrirla- le gritaba Kevin sin poder ver su rostro ya que no había dejado de mirar abajo. El chico levanto su rostro poco a poco, se decubrio a la persona, y el pánico que invadio a Kevin fue indescriptible. Jesse .

Jesse tecleo la clave en un codigo alado de la puerta, esta se abrio por automatico, no perdio el tiempo y lo tomo del brazo, lo jalo y tiro al suelo. El otro joven también corrio a la escena, le apunto para que no intentara escapar.

-Corre, libera a los prostitutos.

-¿como puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto Jesse -esto puede ser un plan.

-Soy hermano de Blaine Anderson, novio de Kurt Hummel ¿sabes quienes son?- Jesse se quedo atonito, vaya que los conocía.

-esta bien, esta bien, bajare a todos de la camioneta- decía Jesse nervioso.

-¡No Jesse! Escuchame, no puedes traicionarnos así- rogaba Kevin en el suelo.

-¿Yo traicionarlos? Me hiciste prostituto, ¿sabes ya con cuantos me he tenido que acostar? ¡y han sido solo días! ¡tú le has hecho eso a cientos por toda su vida! Ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de haber trabajado para alguien tan miserable y estupido como tú.

-¿y que tal si justo ahora de ofrezco el puesto de sub jefe? Ganarías... no se... miles de dolares por día. Nunca encontraras un trabajo como este- Jesse se hecho a reir fingidamente.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Ansiar más dinero me quito a lo que más quería en esta vida, a la chica que amaba, ella era mi todo y ahora esta con el que... con el que si es el amor de su vida...

-pppff- bufo Kevin -¿no estaras hablando de la embarazada verdad?

-¡callate idiota!- le grito pateando su costiñla -ella es mi verdadero amor. Solo quería darle más dinero para su bebé... fui un tonto.

-oooh... ¿por eso denunciaste a Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe? ¿por la recompensa?

-¡fuiste tú!- le grito con toda su furia Cooper -¡¿sabes cuanto ha sufrido mi familia debido a eso?!

-lo siento ¡lo siento! Pero quiero compensar las cosas siendo aquel que mate a este inutil- dijo apuntando a Kevin -arruinaste mi vida, la de muchos. Yo tomare venganza- se acerco un poco más, solo para notar cuan rápido latía el corazón del otro -ja, ahora si eres cobarde ¿le tienes miedo a la muerte?- Kevin no contesto -di tus últimas palabras ¡dilas!

-Yo... yo... lo siento...- Kevin suspiro con trabajo -lo siento por ti, eras muy valiente, dile adiós a la vida.

Jesse fruncio el ceño confundido, cuando de pronto sintio un dolor inimaginable en el pecho, su estabilidad fallo, estaba mareado, todo esto acompañado de un fuerte sonido, llevo su mano a la parte del impacto, y cuando la aparto estaba llena de sangre, el solo verla fue lo necesario para que callera al suelo.

-¡No!- grito Cooper mirando de donde provino el disparo, uno de los oficiales de la camioneta se había atrevido a hacerlo, sin pensarlo de inmediato le disparo, callendo este al suelo, otros más habían bajado, no dejo de disparar hasta que todos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones.

Por último se giro hacia Kevin, y disparo, pero nada salio de aqui. Se le habían acabado las balas. Kevin rio animosamente con un verdadero tono de burla.

-¿enserio creiste que podías ganarme?- saco una pistola pequela de su bolsillo -no, no eres tanto como crees que eres, solo jalare el gatillo y te olvidaras de tu existencia en esta tierra- las manos de Cooper temblaban, cerro los ojos, solo quedaba esperar a su muerte. Se escucho el sonido de la bala, contuvo la respiración, era el momento de abandonar este vida.

Pero el dolor no llego, abrio los ojos lentamente, solo para ver como Kevin se desplomaba hacia atrás muerto. Jesse, con sus últimas energias, con su último aliento de vida le había disparado. Después de esto su mano callo, sus ojos se perdieron. Había muerto.

Cooper era el único vivo entre tantos fallecidos alrededor. Corrio a la camioneta y libero a todos los prostitutos que no sabían lo que pasaba. La escena era trágica y el olor a sangre ya les peturbaba. Coopper trataba de calmarlos, pero por dentro él estaba en el mismo estado.

Se escucharon sirenas, la policia llegaba -¡manos arriba!- les indicaron, todos obedecieron. Los hombres bajaron del auto -¿Qué sucedio aquí?

-Vera, liberamos al prostíbulo y...

-¡no baje las manos!- indico cuando Cooper las bajo un poco -todos dentro de las patrullas ¡ahora! Debemos averiguar si dicen la verdad y luego...- el policia ceso de hablar, su mirada se poso en alguien, en un chico de cabello rizado y piel blanca -no puede ser...- el chico también lo observaba a él -¿Mason...?- pregunto dudoso y acercandose a él -¿Mason, eres tú?

-¿Papá?

-¡oh Mason!- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos lloraron mares, era una escena hermosa -creí que nunca te volvería a ver...- todos observaban callados pero con una sonrisa. Y Cooper solo pudo imaginar, como sería el reencuentro de cada uno con sus seres queridos.

Llegaron mas policias y autos. Todos los prostitutos fueron llevados a refugios en donde se les dio de comer y beber. Pam y Bruce abrazaron a su hijo, haberse salvado de la muerte fue porque la vida tenía algo más para él, debería estar muerto, pero seguía con vida. Los cargos por haber matado a tantos oficiales solo tuvo repercución monetaria, lo cual no fue problema pagar. El prostíbulo ahora solo eran ruinas. Los oficiales llevados a la carcel, y la familia de los que habían muerto estaban devastadas, la mayoría de ellos no sabían en que trabajaba el hombre de la casa, estaban desilucionados, molestos, devastados. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Cooper fue que nadie se presento por la muerte de Jesse, al parecer era verdad, nadie le quería, nadie le amo con sinceridad, pero él si lo hizo, apesar de cometer errores.

Cada prostituto fue reunido con su familia, algunos habían sido robados hace años y años, otros hace unas semanas. Sea como fuera, ninguno fue negado de los brazos de alguna familia, de la felicidad. Seguro estaban dañados, pero eso puede sanar con el tiempo.

Y pensar que toda esta liberación empezó por la voluntad de un chico adicto al sexo que conoció a un prostituto que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Xxx

-¿amor? ¿vas a decirme a donde me llevas?- preguntaba Kurt a Blaine el cual le cubria los ojos con sus manos.

-No, ya te dije que es una sorpresa- llevaban caminando un poco de rato, y no era que estuvieran lejos del hotel, si no que desde la mañana habían salido.

Recorrieron los museos más reconocidos, caminaron por las calles y los parques, se tomaron cientos y cientos de fotografias en la torre eiffel. Desayunaron en un elegante restaurante, comieron en una casilla pequeña con comida hecha en ese instante. Era ya tarde y Blaine decía tener una sorpresa final.

-llegamos- indico eñ ojimiel quitandole suavemente las manos de su rostro, Kurt se vio en la necesidad de parpadear unas cuantas veces para aclarar su vista, una sucursal con una elegante puerta y en la parte de arriba escrito en un cartel de letras cursivas "Joyeria Paris", era in lugar muy caro seguramente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquì?- pregunto confundido, se esperaba una heladeria, una tiensa de recuerdos, pero no esto.

-Te pedi matrimonio y no tuve tiempo de planearlo. Bien, como mi prometido necesitas un anillo ¿no?- Kurt sonrio y agacho la cabeza sonrojado.

-No es necesario Blaine.

-Lo se, pero quiero que lo tengas- tomo sus blancas manos -amor, eres libre, quiero concentirte como nunca. Así que... entraras a esa tienda, elegiras el anillo que más te guste y ese será tuyo- Kurt rio contento y abrazo a su novio, a su prometido.

-te adoro Anderson.

-Yo más- confirmo él con un reflejo de satisfacción increíble.

-¿precio máximo?

-no lo hay. Ninguno de los anillos tiene precio, solo deberas escoger tu favorito y ese será tuyo.

-estas loco- le dijo con cariño abrazando su cuello.

-lo se, siempre lo estaré por ti.

Ambos, con sus mejillas rojas por la emoción, entraron. No había fallo en la suposición, un lugar visiblemente de lujo, los cristales extremadamente limpios, los empleados bien aseados y uniformados, cada artefacto entre pulseras, collares, medallas, reluciente y con un esplendor unico

-me gusta ese- indico Kurt señalando con un dedo -oh no, ese- señalo otro -¿qué tal ese?

-miralos todos amor, al final sabrás cual es el ideal, lo sé- Kurt asintio, es solo que estaba emocionado. Siguio viendo cada anillo, cada detalle, todo parecía de otro mundo.

Pero jamás podría ocultar lo que paso por su mente y corazón cuando vio uno al fondo, era una caja de cristal solo para ese anillo. Era de oro blanco y pequeñas piedresillas adornaban sus bordes, pero el brillo de estas llegaba hasta el ultimo rincón de todo el local,

y según el punto donde la luz reflejara, brillaba de diferente manera. No, no podía pedir ese, seguro era muy caro, no quería ser un aprovechado, así que con trabajo aparto su mirada de el, los demás también eran lindos, pero sus ojos no cesaban de ser atraidos por aquella joya, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando para contemplarla de nuevo. Blaine sonrio complacientenente.

-deme ese- pidió al encargado llendo hacia aquel bello anillo.

-enseguida- acudio el empleado llendo allí y abriendo la puertecita de detrás.

-No- lo detuvo Kurt -no Blaine, este no es mi favorito.

-¿acaso crees que puedes mentirme?- vaya, Kurt seguía tratando de excusarse

-Es muy caro, no necesito de él para saber que me amas- Blaine sonreía, mostro sus hermosos dientes.

-demelo- volvio a pedir al chico que atendía, él lo saco con sumo cuidado, lo guardo en una pequeña cajita y lo entrego a Blaine, el chico pago con una tarjeta, Kurt sabía que jamás se terminaría enterando del precio del anillo.

-Blaine...- le regañaba su prometido, pero este solo le tomo la mano y lo guio fuera de la tienda. Era un lugar lindo, discreto, silencioso, los pajaritos cantabab y una fuente se lograba escuchar.

-Ahora que ya tengo un anillo ¿me permites volver a hacerlo?- Kurt rio, y no tuvo tiempo de responder porque su novio ya estaba de rodillas frente a él y tomando su mano -Kurt Elizabet Hummel ¿me harías el honor de ser su esposo?

-si, si quiero- Kurt se arrodillo tambien frente a Blaine y lo beso, con ambas manos sujetaba el rostro de su chico y lo movía para un mayor disfrute. Blaine saco el anillo poco a poco de su caja y cuando el beso hubo acabado, no perdio el tiempo y de inmediato lo coloco en el dedo correspondiente, ambos admiraron la blanca mano del castaño adornada de tan inigualable artefacto. Kurt abrazo a Blaine, lloro, estaba ya mas lejos de lo que pudo imaginar.

Mientras viva en ti, siempre sere tuyo- le dijo el ojimiel con emoción.

-No hay limite en mi, mientras viva en ti- otro beso inauguro este momento, este día, esta etapa.

Xxx

-¿has visto El fantasma de la opera?, esta en mi top de musicales favoritos- decía Elliot a Sebastian trayendo el bote de palomitas.

-la verdad, la mayor parte de mi vida la vivi tras esas paredes del prostíbulo, así que no tengo ni idea de muchas cosas- Elliot le sonrio a su novio y lo beso tiernamente.

-pero ahora eres libre, y te enseñare un poco de lo que es la vida.

-Si, tú sabes, la razón por la que entre allí fue por voluntad propia, la peor decisión de mi vida porque cuando quise salir ya no me fue permitido.

-si, y a todos les dices que fuiste robado ¿no crees que deben saber la verdad?

-No, es mejor así. Aún duele saber que yo me impuse mi propia condena- el rostro de

Sebastian se torno deprimido, recordo todo aquello que sufrio por la tontería en una noche de depresión cuando su familia entera fallecio en un accidente automovilistico, su unico remedio fue entrar a un centro de prostitución.

-hey, ya no te lamentes por eso. El punto es que gracias a eso te encontre, ahora estamos juntos, es lo que importa- Sebastian sonrio complacido.

-¿Qué hice para merecer alguien como tú?

-Enamorarme, ser tú mismo. Eso hiciste- Sebastian rio y se acuno en Elliot, recargando suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de este y abrazandolo con fuerza.

-¿has hablado con tu familia?- pregunto interesado el chico

-poco en realidad, mamá muere porque regrese, podría presentartela. Hay que ir a Canada, verás donde vivo.

-Me encantaría- decía sonriendo -¿tu mamá acepta que estes conmigo?

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nada que ver con el idiota que me dejo. Ya verás que cuando te conozca te amara.

-Gracias a Dios que el idiota te dejo, así estas conmigo.

-Yo solo agradezco al destino o a lo que sea por haberme permitido enamorarme de ti. Eres lo más valioso de mi vida- Elliot entrelazo su mano con la de Sebastian.

-Solo quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado.

-y así será- confirmo Elliot besando su frente -lo prometo.

Los chicos quedaron dormidos en el sillón donde estaban. Poco después todos sus compañeros llegaban a la habitación, todos igual de agotados después de salir con sus respectivas parejas. Un dia ajetreado en Paris. Todos en la misma gran habitación del hotel.

De inmediato todos dormían, todos cayeron rendidos, todos menos Rachel y Blaine, los cuales se pasaron horas hablando, horas en que Blaine rio y también lloro, era necesario hacer lo que estaba por hacer, aunque fuera demasiado dificil de planear. Sería una gran sorpresa para todos, un regalo para su Kurt.

Ya era de mañana. Rachel y Blaine durmieron solo 2 horas, y mientras todos se levantaban llenos de energía, ellos apenas podían abrir los ojos. Era raro que Blaine durmiera tanto, pero Kurt no insistio en que se levantara, se veía encantador recostado en la cama.

Cuando al fin Blaine pudo juntar sus fuerzas, se puso en pie y llamo la atención de todos con una cuchara y un vaso dando leves toques. Todos le miraron interesados.

-Amigos, disfruten hoy, es nuestro ultimo dia en Paris. El vuelo de regreso sale mañana- todos tornaron a un rostro triste y desanimado -Pero, les tenemos preparada una sorpresa, porque nuestro destino no será Nueva York- se miraron entre ellos, para este punto Rachel tambien se habia levantado y colocado junto a Blaine -será una sorpresa, ya lo descubrirán- Kurt miro con incertidumbre a Blaine, pero este solo le respondio con una bella sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para que Kurt entendiera que todo estaba en orden.

Apesar de Blaine estar agotado, salio a disfrutar de la ciudad con Kurt, reían y comían, conversaban y se besaban, era simplemente encantador. Pero Kurt notaba algo extraño, Blaine se portaba diferente, y aunque le pregunto una que otra vez que es lo que sucedía, él negaba todo, pero lo conocía muy bien, y detrás de esa sonrisa había un gran nerviosismo y miedo ¿de qué podría tener miedo? No había razón alguna, pero decidio confiar en su prometido, si algo anduviera mal se lo hubiera dicho ¿no?

El día paso rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido. Regresaron al hotel, ya todos estaban empacando sus cosas, y aunque pareciera que las vacaciones se estuvieran acabando, en realidad apenas era el inicio de muchos, estaban emocionados por tener una vida normal, por ser una simple persona que te podrías encontrar caminando en la calle o cruzando la avenida, si, muchos anhelan eso.

Se levantaron temprano para ir al aeropuerto, recorrieron por última vez la ciudad de madrugada, contemplaron la magnifica torre Eiffel, iban a extrañar este lugar de cierto modo. Cada uno se sento con su respectiva "pareja", oficiales o no oficiales. Y como Rachel y Blaine habían acordado, a ninguno le mencionaron el lugar de destino, y no permitieron que se enteraran por ningún medio. Kurt admiraba la vista desde la ventana, cuando había sido traido anteriormente no se concentro en aquella hermosa vista, solo lloraba y se lamentaba. Hoy era diferente, hoy su rumbo era otro, su vida era nueva. Miro a su lado, Blaine estaba dormido, dio un beso en su frente y lo abrazo, no podia dejar de pensar cuan agradecido estaba con ese chico de rulos.

Porque hay alguien en tu vida que siempre y cuando este en tu vida, mientras viva en ti, será feliz.

 **HOLA CHICOS :D**

 **Den favorito y comenten, saben que eso me ayuda mucho.**

 **¿Qué tal les parece? ¿parece que todo mejora, no? todo empieza a concluir, pero aún puede pasar mucho en los capítulos que quedan... ¡estén al pendiente!**

 **También les deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero (San Valentin) que se la pasen lindo con su pareja, amigos o familia, simplemente con las personas que más aman, por que el amor es de las cosas más importantes de este mundo.**

 **Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	38. If only

Capitulo 37

If only

-¿no es herrmoso?- decía Rachel a Finn observando semejante trascendencia del cielo, bajo ellos de un color marino y arriba claro, como si fueran ellos mismos el cambio y marca de algo diferente.

-lo es- Finn no estaba observando semejante belleza en el cielo, porque ante sus ojos era aún más precioso esa escultural figura femenina a su lado. Rachel sentía la mirada sobre ella, aparento que no le incomodaba, y en realidad no lo hacía, mas bien le ponía nerviosa, pero trato de seguir viendo por la ventana hasta que Finn se cansara de mirarla tan a fondo, pero esto no pasaba -eres hermosa- vaya, era fue la señal de que definitivamente no dejaría de hacerlo.

-gracias- dijo incomoda ella pero sediendo a los propositos de Finn, el cual cuando coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica, no se aparto, recordo todas esas veces en que Finn lo había hecho anteriormente, eso siempre le dio fortaleza y seguridad, y esta no era la excepción.

-enserio, eres preciosa. Y me siento un estupido por haberte dejado ir- almenos Rachel tomaba eso como un cumplido, que él aceptara su error. Finn tomo su mano y con voz notablemente herida le pregunto -¿podrás algún día perdonarme?- Rachel no supo que responder, y es que en verdad no sabía.

-Quizá... ¿sabes? Me dolio que apesar de todas esas veces que dijiste amarme, de pronto me dejaras solo por querer saber que se sentía estar con alguien más, me sentí como un objeto.

-si, lo se, lo se, fui más que idiota y cualquier insulto multiplicado por diez.

-por mil.

-por un millón si así lo quieres ver. Pero... perdoname. Realmente te amo, eres mi vida, no soporto estar más tiempo alejado de ti... porfavor. Cuidare de tu bebé, de ti, haremos de nuestra familia la más feliz de todas. Lo prometo con mi vida, jamás te dejare de nuevo.

-pero Jesse... no sería justo dejarlo así.

-él aprobo que estemos juntos, porque sabe que nosotros debemos estar juntos, y tú también lo sabes, solo deja convencerte, dejate saber que lo que te digo es verdad- Rachel suspiro, sonrio de pronto y nego con la cabeza.

\- Aún recuerdo el día en que nos hicimos novios... ¿sabes? Debo serte honesta, nunca en mi vida he experimentado algo tan fuerte como aquella vez en que te acercaste por primera vez a mi...

-y pusiste tu mano en mi pecho- complemento Finn sabiendo exactamente a la ocasión que se refería -y cuando te diste cuenta lo rápido que latía mi corazón simplemente me abrazaste más fuerte- Rachel sonrio y bajo el rostro.

-creo... que en ese momento me di cuenta de que había pasado algo especial.

-que eras especial- seguía terminando Finn sus oraciones .

-¿sabes? Prometimos muchas veces estar el uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas, que apesar de toda discusión nunca dejaríamos de sentir lo que sentimos, que amarse significa estar en las malas... que promesas tan inocentes se hacen cuando se es novio y parece que todo es lindo... pero luego llega la ruptura.

-pero también existe la reconciliación. Porfavor... ¿podrías darme el honor de hacerte feliz?- Rachel torcio sus labios y miro afuera del avión.

-Lo pensare- Finn alzo su mano y la bajo emocionado como un gesto de victoria, de nuevo mantuvo la compostura.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Finn y dando por finalizado el tema de conversación -ahora ¿puedo preguntar porque vamos a Canada?

-¡ssssh!- le callo Rachel con fuerza y mirando alrededor para verificar que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera escuchado -¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto en susurro

-Vivimos allí Rachel- respondio de la misma manera -¿van a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer? ¿Kurt y Elliot ya saben que son hermanos? ¿que pasará después?

-Si, es lo que crees. No, aún no lo saben. Y lo que pase después tampoco yo lo se. No hablaremos más al respecto- Rachel se giro con una sonrisa satisfecha y cerro los ojos, era bueno dormir un rato antes de aquello que pasaría.

No tardo mucho tiempo más para que el avión descendiera, Rachel, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Finn y Sebastian se aseguraron de que Kurt y Elliot no se entetaran del sitio de destino, les cubrieron los ojos con un pañuelo y así los llevaron todo el camino, estos dos creían que lo estaban ocultando de todos y no solo de ellos creyendo que la venda la tenían todos, pero conforme el vuelo termino todos los demás ya sospechaban del lugar donde estaban y lo que pasaría.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron dos taxis, dividiendose en dos secciones; Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y Puck en uno, el resto en otro; ambos dieron la dirección en un papel. La temperatura era más baja a lo que estaban acostumbrados, algo así como el invierno en Nueva York. ¿qué lugar podía ser una sorpresa? ¿era algo malo que querían ocultar? Kurt estaba ansioso y nervioso, y esto se notaba por la manera en que subia y bajaba ligeramente sus piernas demasiado rápido dejando la punta en el suelo. Blaine tomo su mano y beso su mejilla, ese contacto con su prometido fue suficiente para que se relajara, se quedo quieto esperando algo más, y después de unos segundos paso, Blaine beso sus labios, y debido a que no veía absolutamente nada aunque lo intentara esto fue aún más divertido, Blaine jugando con su cabello y con la otra mano acariciando su pierna, Kurt tomo la barbilla de este y lo acerco más, un beso muy lindo se abria espacio.

-Te lo prometi- dijo Blaine cuando el auto se detuvo, Kurt seguía sin entender -te amo- y con estas palabras lo ayudo a bajar del taxi, pagaron lo correspondiente y solo segundos después de que ellos estuvieron fuera llego el taxi donde venían los demás, los cuales tambièn bajaron de la misma manera a Elliot.

Caminaron solo un poco hasta que ambos chicos estuvieron juntos, los hicieron ver a la misma dirección. Kurt noto la mano de Blaine temblar y sudar, ahora tenía miedo.

-¿que esta pasando?- quiso saber preocupado, Blaine beso su frente.

-estoy nervioso, te sere sincero, no se que pase hoy, en unos minutos, pero lo que si se es que te gustara, que lo amaras. Tranquilo- Kurt sonrio para afirmar su respuesta.

-¿estan listos chicos?- pregunto Rachel, ninguno de los dos respondio -Pues aunque no lo esten. Solo quiero decir... que realmente los adoro a ambos, que fueran mis mejores amigos significa mucho, esto, esto y más se merecen.

Las vendas les fueron retiradas, frente a ellos estaba una casa enorme, cubierta por una muy ligera capa de nieve, un patio enorme y notablemente lujoso, una cerca alrededor blanca que combinaba a la perfección con la puerta de madera. Elliot solto un grito de felicidad y corrio a la puerta, Kurt seguía en su sitio sin entender lo que pasaba, pero por alguna extraña razón reconocía este lugar, como de un sueño.

Elliot toco el timbre, un sonido sofisticado se escucho, espero unos segundos. La puerta se abrio sin mucha demora, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y ojos preciosos, grandes pestañas y cejas castañas como su cabello, detrás de ella un hombre de mayor estatura y con traje.

-Papás... ¡al fin!- Elliot los abrazo, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Elliot, creimos que no regresarías- decía su madre conmovida y emocionada -promete que no te iras de nuevo ¡hijo! ¡te he extrañado!- el pequeño reencuentro familiar era conmovedor, era muy lindo en verdad -Burt, atalo a su cama- decía jugando, pero Kurt escucho con exactitud el nombre, presto atención.

-Elizabeth, ya te dije que tu hijo es mayor- le decía con ternura. Elizabeth resono en la cabeza de Kurt. Elizabeth... él se llamaba Elizabeth como su madre.

-Ya sabes que soy un poco delicada con ese tema, no me gusta dejarlo expuesto al peligro.

-Mamá, si tan solo vieras cada cosa que he hecho...- y un pensamiento abrumo de golpe a Kurt, todo esto, el nerviosismo de Blaine, la promesa, tanto misterio, el lugar, los nombres... todo indicaba lo mismo, y sin embargo se negaba a creerlo, no, no podía estar pasando, era imposible.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto con interes Burt.

-Oh, aguarden, antes de eso, quiero presentarles...- Elliot se quito de enfrente dejndo ver a todos los chicos a unos pasos de distancia, Kurt más adelante que todos -él es Kurt- decía haciendo señales a Kurt de que se acercara, él lo hizo con temor y torpeza, y mientras más se aproximaba mayor era el fulgor en los hojos de Elizabeth y Burt, podía reconocerlos mejor -Kurt, ellos son mis padres- le dijo cuando llego, pero nadie reacciono a esto, estaban atonitos.

-¿Kurt...?- dijo Elizabeth con un cariño inigualable, con sus suaves manos toco el rostro del chico, lo acaricio, y con el instinto de toda buena madre lo supo todo -eres tú...- susurro con la voz quebrada. Burt sabía a lo que refería, pero se negaba a creerlo.

-¿Kurt que?- le pregunto el hombre nervioso.

-Kurt... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-contesto este con una explosión de emociones dentro de si.

-Oh por Dios- dejo escapar el hombre -no puede ser...- Burt tomo de los hombros al chico, lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su esposa, era él -Kurt... ¡Kurt!- grito y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo estrecho a él como nunca lo había hecho con alguien, reía y lloraba emocionado, el rostro de Kurt se torno rojo, no decía palabra pero en su mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos.

-¡Kurt!- grito esta vez la mujer y arrebatandoselo a su marido -¿estas bien?- le preguntaba llenandolo de besos -¿Qué te hicieron? ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Esto no puede estar pasando- y aunque Kurt intentara contestar la cantidad de preguntas no se lo permitían -dime algo, lo que sea ¿nos recuerdas? ¿te olvidaste de nosotros?- Kurt suspiro y sonrio.

-Claro que los recuerdo. Mi papá siempre me leía un cuento antes de dormir, me enseño a tocar muchos instrumentos, mamá me enseño a cocinar y a limpiar, siempre ayudaba con los negocios de la familia... pero... ya todo parecía un sueño, creo que me he vuelto loco, esto es imposible...- Elizabeth sonrio y abrazo a su hijo, con ese amor que solo una madre puede darte.

-Si tú dices estar loco, nosotros lo estamos más. Te hemos buscado por años, no nos hemos detenido, y ahora solo llegaste a nosotros...-lo abrazo de nuevo, y para Elliot todo cobraba sentido, el nombre, el prostíbulo, su familia -¿donde habías estado?

-Pues... es algo complicado... ammm...

-Así que...- interrumpio Elliot -eres mi hermano- confirmo con los ojos rojos, Kurt mordio sus labios.

-eso creo- Elliot volteo repentinamente a ver a sus amigos detrás.

-¿ustedes sabían esto?

-sssh Elliot, no pierdas el momento emotivo, continua- le regaño Rachel, Elliot rio y abrazo a Kurt.

-Ya decía que había algo que me unía a ti... mi hermano- decía Elliot por llorar -¿cómo es que no me di cuenta?

-Yo tampoco lo hice, pero eso no importa, lo que es importante es que estamos juntos- Kurt no cesaba de llorar, era la emoción, era la melancolia que no le dejaba hablar demasiado, porque el amor tiene un lenguaje único sin palabras, con ese abrazo transmitían lo que sentían, eso que no se puede explicar con palabras ni con cualquier idioma. Cada uno sentía el latir del corazón del otro, ese ritmo rápido que no podían controlar.

-¿cómo es que se conocieron?- pregunto Burt sin perder un gramo de emoción.

-larga historia... he vivido en Nueva York todo ese tiempo y ahí nos encontramos- relataba Elliot sin soltar a Kurt.

-hey, hey, deja un poco para nosotros- le regaño Elizabeth a Elliot -Yo no lo veía desde hace casi 12 años.

-pero yo no sabía que era mi hermano- se defendio Elliot abrazandolo aún más fuerte, Kurt rio, su familia ansiaba abrazarlo, su familia.

-Entonces solo abrenos espacio- pidio Burt, Elliot rio y solto de un brazo a Kurt, dejando así que los dos adultos (que apesar de la edad se veían aún bastante jovenes) se unieran a ellos en un gran abrazo, los cuatro juntos, los Hummel juntos, una familia reencontrandose.

Eran sonrisas permanentes, eran risas, eran lagrimas las que se abrían paso en esa hermosa tarde. Un anhelo de años, un deseo que le carcomía por ser imposible, una añorancia merecida por no haber vivido su infancia y adolescencia con su familia. Pero eso no importaba ya, ahora estaba más que seguro que todo pasaba por algo. Si el haber sido robado y sufrido por años fue el precio para encontrar a Blaine, y que cuando esto pasara volvería con su familia, lo habría aceptado una y mil veces.

Ahora todo parecía irreal, su vida cobraba sentido, cada golpe y violación, todo se limpiaba con las lagrimas de sus padres diciendole cuanto lo amaban y extrañaban.

Todos con el corazón sensible, principalmente Blaine, observaban la escena. Cuantas veces hablo con Kurt preguntandose si su familia seguiría viva, si ya se habrían olvidado de él, si algún día los volvería a ver, y Blaine siempre le afirmo que así sería, pero nunca veía en Kurt una satisfacción completa. Bueno, ahora lo veía feliz, y eso era lo que más quería, cumplir el mayor sueño de su enamorado, de su amante.

-tenías razón, era mucho mejor guardar el secreto para que ellos lo descubrieran- le dijo Finn a Rachel, la chica lo miro, llevaba puesto un gorrito de invierno, e inevitablemente llego el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron al ser niños, en ese mismo patio, Rachel jugaba con Kurt. La chica solo sonrio y siguio viendo a sus amigos, era increíble estar en un momento así, en donde reconcideras tu vida y te das cuenta de que no es tan mala, para nada, porque son muchos más los momentos buenos que los malos.

Si almenos logras ver el lado bueno de lo que vives, pronto llegaran cosas mejores, deja ir el pasado, aquello que te daña, lo que te lastima, lo que no tr ayuda a ser mejor, desechalo porque mereces algo mejor.

-¿Quienes son tus nuevos amigos?-pregunto Elizabeth después de un buen momento familiar.

-oh ¡vengan!- les señalo Elliot, Kurt aún no era capaz de hablar demasiado. Todos los chicos se acercaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Hola Rachel, cariño- le saludo ella abrazandola -¿Qué tal todo en Nueva York? Escuche que trabajabas en una neveria ¿juntaste el dinero para tus estudios?

-Oh Elizabeth, si supieras todo lo que me paso allí...- dijo levemente y mirando su vientre, el cual ya se notaba más grande.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿tendrás un bebé?! ¿cómo?- le cuestiono emocionada -¿es tuyo Finn? Ya sabía yo que ustedes formarían una familia juntos.

-Pues...-estuvo apunto de contradecir Rachel.

-Muchas gracias señora Hummel- le interrumpio Finn abrazandola de la cintura.

-Y me imagino también que ustedes fueron los que planearon este reencuentro ¿qué dijeron cuando encontraron a Kurt? ¿cómo guardaron el secreto?

-En realidad... todo esto es obra de Rachel y Blaine- dijo tomando a Blaine de la mano y poniendolo alado suyo -él es Blaine... es el... el...- se quedo callado unos segundos, sabía que sus padres no eran muy liberales en ese tema.

-mi prometido- dijo Kurt suspirando, sus padres lo vieron con incertidumbre.

-¿estas comprometido?- pregunto Burt analizando parte por parte a Blaine con sus ojos.

-Si... espero no les moleste... pero él me ayudo en los peores momentos de mi vida...

-No, no, no te preocupes. Nosotros respetamos todo lo que ustedes quieran y amen- afirmo Elizabeth dandole la mano a Burt afirmando así su respuesta.

-¡gracias!- Kurt se abalanzo sobre ambos y los abrazo, parecía que no sería suficiente unión.

-hablando de eso- prosiguio Elliot nervioso, Burt y Elizabeth lo observaron ahora a él -él es mi novio, Sebastian- lo acerco a ellos.

-un placer- saludo él extendiendo su mano, pero ninguno la tomo, Elliot se preocupo infinitamente.

-Vaya, hasta que terminaste con el otro idiota- expreso Burt jalando la mano de Sebastian y abrazandolo -un placer hijo- la respiración de Elliot se recupero.

-y bueno... ellos son Puck y Quinn, grandes amigos- termino Elliot aún contento, Elizabeth saludo a los últimos.

-vaya, vaya, parece que hoy no solo Kurt se reincorpora a la familia, si no que más personas se integran- decía la hermosa mujer de ojos azules/verdes abrazando a su esposo

-bienvenidos todos a la familia Hummel-todos agradecieron al unisono, posteriormente, y no siendo suficientes tantas muestras de afecto y abrazos, todos juntos se unieron en un abrazo final, se podía sentir el latir rápido de todos y la adrenalina de cada uno, en conjunto lograban hacer una explosión de sentires.

-¡oh! Pero si estamos aún afuera, vamos, todos entren, hablemos adentro, hay muchas cosas por contar- todos entraron a la gran residenxia después de que Burt lo hizo, Elliot quedo al final y cerro la puerta.

Era un lugar enorme, una gran sala, un comedor a la derecha grandísimo, muy elegante y limpio. Desde afuera era visible que eran varios niveles de la casa. Las escaleras al fondo... cada parte de este hogar regresaba a la memoria del castaño. Era muy evidente que los Hummel eran una familia rica y adinerada, y esto jamás fue dicho ni por Kurt ni por Elliot, aunque aveces era obvio por las muchas cisas que sabían, como arte, cocina, ciencia. Los invitaron a sentarse en la sala, no hubo problema apesar de ser muchos, todos cabían a la perfección en los sillones.

-tengo que preguntar algo que no puedo dejar de pensar- dijo Kurt siendo así el primero en hablar. Burt y Elizabeth lo escuchaban con interes, era increíble que la última vez que lo vieron haya sido en esa misma casa, pero su voz era mucho más aguda, era un pequeño niño con su pijama y peluche, Fiyero lo llamaba -¿Qué paso esa noche? Creí que no sobrevivirían.

-Veras, cuando te llevaron yo tenía las piernas atadas, pero eso no me detuvo. Con los brazos me jale hacia tu ventana y allí vi como te ataban con cinta y te metían a un auto. La desesperación me volvio torpe, y aunque uní todas mis fuerzas para desatar el nudo, cuando lo logre y pude estar de pie, el auto ya no estaba, vi que se alejaba hacia el este, pero eso fue todo. Baje de inmediato y vi a tu padre en el suelo, mi pensar era el peor, que estaba muerto, pero logre ver que aún subía y bajaba su pecho, me acerque y su corazón aún latía. No tenía idea que hacer, si irte a buscar o encontrar un medico para Burt. Llame a Leroy, uno de los padres de Rachel, le dije que consiguiria un medico en ese momento y lo mandara a nuestro hogar, quiza también debía haber pedido ayuda para lo de Kurt pero no había tiempo. Sali corriendo, temerosa aún, pero trate de ir en dirección de donde fue el auto. Creo que es obvio que jamás lo encontre. Después fui al hospital, Burt estaba estable pero...

-pero yo no podía quedarme en una cama mientras sabía que mi hijo había sido secuestrado, entonces salí aunque aún no tenía ese permiso. Llamamos a la policia, simplemente te buscamos por meses, Kurt. Jamás te encontramos. Jamás... poco después se presento otro caso igual, a una niña también la secuestraron, pero sus padres desinteresados no la buscaron. Desde ese día todos protegieron en gran manera a sus hijos, el pánico inundaba los alrededores, y desgraciadamente se presentaron varios casos- todos prestaban atención, en especial la chica rubia.

-Y lo peor de esta historia es que a aquella niña que secuestraron, habiamos pensado en adoptarla antes, pero no lo hicimos- agrego Elizabeth con pesadez, Puck miro discretamente a Quinn.

-si, recuerdo eso, yo fui quien dijo que no quería que la adoptaran- comento Kurt lamentandose -yo solo tenía miedo a que me quitaran mi lugar, si, fue algo hipocrita ¿cierto?- se hablaba el mismo-pobre, seguro su vida ha sido espantosa.

-Su vida no ha sido espantosa- dijo Quinn con voz baja pero audible para todos -quizá... ser secuestrada fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, porque así encontro verdaderos amigos, alguien que la amara...- todos intercambiaban miradas confundidos. Puck tomo su mano.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Elizabeth llendo alado de ella, Quinn suspiro.

-Yo soy esa niña, y casualmente fui a dar al mismo lugar que Kurt. Y es probable entonces que los otros niños robados esten en el mismo edificio.

-por eso tu odio hacia Kurt...- dijo Blaine tratando de ser discreto -lo culpabas de no ser feliz.

-masomenos. Yo nunca supe que era tener una familia, odiaba al mundo porque ellos me odiaban a mi. Pero luego me di cuenta... que había personas que me querían por quien era, que no necesitaba ser la más perra de todas ni acostarme con hombres para saber que era valiosa. Lo entendi gracias a ustedes amigos, gracias, gracias por nunca alejarme apesar de lo horrible que fui con todos ustedes- se disculpo sinceramente observando a todos y deteniendo su mirada en Puck -perdón por alejarlos cuando ustedes solo querían mostrarme lo que es el cariño.

-entonces... tú tambien eras la niña que queria jugar con nosotros el dia de la reunión de los Hummels hace doce años- agrego Rachel, Quinn asintio.

-oh Dios mio, esto es muy extraño- decía Burt -no es posible que todas las historias se conecten. Si almenos lo hubiesemos sabido antes.

-No, las cosas suceden por algo. Justo ahora estamos en la fase donde ya todo parace bueno y feliz, después del infierno que cada uno vivio- dijo Kurt animando a todos -se lo merecen, todos... gracias por formar parte de mi vida. Y Quinn-agrego viendo a la chica

-eres increíble, se que desde niños peleamos multiples veces, pero acepto tus disculpas, además, siempre me agrado lo astuta que eras, aunque aveces odiara lo que hacias, nunca te odie a ti. Solo trata de ser mejor persona- Quinn rio.

-lo prometo.

-okay, demasiado drama por hoy. Pero Kurt, es tu turno, dinos ¿donde han estado todo este tiempo?

-el drama apenas inicia- comenzo Kurt preparandose para la sorpresa de acontinuación -tanto Rachel, Sebastian, Quinn y yo... fuimos obligados a ser prostituidos en NY.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los padres al mismo tiempo. La verdad, si era un tema delicado, aunque ya se habian acostumbrado a hablar de él -tienea que decirnos todo- Kurt sonrio, ahora podía contarlo como si fuera un cuento, ya no era más su realidad.

-Veran, después de ser robado...- y empezo a contar la historia. Desde que llego al prostíbulo, como conocio a Quinn, cuando aparecio Blaine, el creer que estaba enamorado de Sebastian, como conocieron a Rachel en la neveria, y poco a poco todas las historias se cruzaban, de vez en cuando alguno interrumpia y contaba su versión o lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento de la historia, complementandola a la perfección.

La noche se hizo presente, pudieron quedarse en la casa, habia cuartos de sobra. Burt tomo en secreto a Blaine y Sebastian, advirtiendole a ambos que no se atrevieran a herir a sus hijos o los mataría, ambos, con temor dijeron que no se atreverian.

Eliizabeth entro con cautela a donde se quedaría Quinn, ella doblaba su ropa y organizaba su maleta.

-linda blusa- le dijo Elizabeth acercandose a ella.

-oh, muchas gracias, la compre en Paris.

-es fantastico como recorrieron el mundo para encontrar a Kurt. Gracias por traerlo de vuelta. Supongo que por lo que dijiste hace unas horas, realmente eres feliz.

-lo soy. Nunca habìa sentido esa paz en mi corazón.

-Se nota que al chico, Noah, realmente le importas- Quinn no dijo nada, solo sonrio.

-¿puedo decirle algo?

-con mucho gusto.

-¿ha sentido algo que no es capaz de admitir?

-creo que todos hemos sentido eso ¿por qué?

-Yo... yo realmente... yo... aamm...

-estas enamorada de ese chico- confirmo Elizabeth, Quinn la miro con sorpresa -creo que deberias decirselo

-¿pero como si ni siquiera puedo decirmelo a mi misma?

-Con mi ayuda- Quinn fruncio el ceño -yo siempre te ayudare en todo. He hablado con Burt... ¿aún quieres tener una familia?- Quinn seguia sin moverse, estaba confundida -quise decir... ¿Quieres ser de nuestra familia? Aún podemos adoptarte, eres joven y nosotros podemos ayudarte en tus sueños.

-No, no puede estar hablando enserio- pronunciaba Quinn lentamente y apunto de llorar -no, no podrían estarme considerando a mi…

-solo debes decir si- Quinn llevo su mano a la boca, dejo caer lo que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Si, si! ¡si!- grito alegremente y abrazo a Elizabeth -no se como podría pagarselos.

-Amanos tanto como nosotros ya te amamos, solo eso- Quinn rio, mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenía, mordio sus labios, este podía ser el mejor día de su vida.

Blaine observaba la escena desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro complacido. Adoraba ver a todos tan felices, a Kurt, Kurt no podía borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro. Este lugar, este pais, esta casa era su hogar, a donde pertenecía. Aquí no es Nueva York, aquí no era ese lugar ajetreado, este no era su departamento. Era muy diferente. En realidad, este lugar no era para Blaine, él no podía sentirse tan comodo como los demás, pero no le importaba por ahora, le ba...staba con ver a su prometido feliz con sus padres, el brillo de sus ojos ers suficiente para darle vida. Toda su historia con Kurt parecía estar concluyendo. Sin embargo, estaba muy nervioso, por alguna extraña razón sentia que algo fuerte se aproximaba, trataba de ignorarlo pero simplemente no estaba tranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero todos estos pensamientos pesimistas se desvanecieron en cuanto sintio unos brazos rodeandolo por detrás, Kurt beso su mejilla muchas veces.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- no paraba de repetir -te amo, cumpliste tu promesa, era imposible y lo lograste. Gracias- Blaine se giro y tomo con sus manos el rostro de su hombre.

-No tienes de que agradecer. Te amo, te mereces esto y más. Me encanta verte feliz- Kurt se sonrojo, y casi sin esperar unieron sus labios, un contacto fijo, un beso dulce que poco a poco se intensificaba, escuchandose algunos suspiros, y asi permanecieron durante un buen rato.

Si almenos hubieran sabido que aquella noche que se conocieron cambiarian sus vidas para siempre.


	39. Irse o quedarse

CAPITULO 38

Irse o quedarse

Era pasada la media noche, Blaine dormía junto a Kurt cobijados por una gruesa sabana, cuando de pronto su telefono sono, este se desperto desconcertado y contesto sin estar muy bien despierto, atiendo con un "hola" perdido. Pero parece que aquello que se le dijo después lo desperto por completo, su corazón se acelero y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el sueño de muchos, su sueño podría estar haciendose realidad con una llamada, pero poco a poco esta se fue borrando y observo al chico alado suyo, sin saber precisamente que decir y lleno de incertidumbre contesto -yo les llamo, muchas gracias- y colgo. Su mente se lleno de pensamientos además de estar nervioso, debía contarle a Kurt, pero no quería arruinar lo hermoso del día anterior, quiza solo debía ignorar la llamada, pero no podía, ya no mas, su misión más grande que era devolver a Kurt a su familia estaba hecha, era momento de ver por otras cosas... aunque eso doliera. Trato de no pensar en eso y abrazo a Kurt, le encantaba verlo dormido, era algo dificil de decidir pero ya hallaría una solución, o eso esperaba.

Xxx

Elliot llevaba desde la madrugada metido en su computadora, estaba a escondidas, en su habitación solo estaba Sebastian y estaba profundamente dormido, pero aún asi cuidaba que no se diera cuenta. Estaba buscando escuelas de arte ubicadas cerca de su domicilio. Ver a su madre tan sensible el día anterior le había hecho ver que quiza debería cuidarla demasiado, y estaba pensando senriamente en no apartarse de ella, amenos no que fuera necesario. Encontro una, CDA, era la más convincente, tenia basicamente los mismos programas y campo de trabajo que en NYADA, aunque quiza tuviera un menor prestigio. Cerro su laptop, suspiro, el peso de una promesa que hizo sin meditarlo demasiado le corrompia, le había prometido a Sebastian que volverían a Nueva York y rentarían un departamento allá, su novio parecía emocionado por la idea, y debido

a que apenas había sido liberado del prostibulo quería complacerlo en todos los ámbitos posibles. Pero aquí estaba su familia, aquí se sentía en casa, después de tanto drama eb los últimos meses aquí encontraba un descanso inigualable.

-Sebastian, ¿cómo se supone que te diga que me quiero quedar aquí?- susurro para si mismo antes de recostarse de nuevo y cerrar los ojos. Pero no sabía que el chico llevaba ya un rato despierto y logro escuchar aquello, logro saber su deseo, el sueño de Sebastian siempre había sido ser libre en la ciudad donde fue preso, y si, aqui era lindo, pero aún era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, en su vida. Solo cerro los ojos, solo quería dormir y descansar por ahora.

Xxx

Ya había amanecido, Burt se había visto obligado a ir a trabajar, mientras que Elizabeth se quedo desde temprano en la cocina preparando el deayuno, que en evidencia sería delicioso y sofisticado, ayudada por Rachel y Quinn. Los demás chicos tardaron un poco más en despertar, y cuando lo hacían iban a la sala y de allí a conversar un poco, en verdad era un lugar acojedor, algo así como la mansión que todos desean tener pero al mismo tiempo hogareña como en cualquier pueblo. El desayuno, en efecto, fue de reyes, ninguno de todos los presentes recordaba haber comida tan delicioso como la de ese día, era un sabor muy especial, muy único. Para Blaine fue inevitable recordar aquella vez que Kurt cocino un pastel para él por primera vez, vaya que los Hummel tenían talento en esto.

Como una gran familia, jugaron un juego de mesa, en donde había risas y gritos, victoria y emoción, hacia mucho que esto no pasaba en dicha casa ni tampoco en la vida de cada uno, era muy gratificante.

El telefono de Blaine sono a mitad de una ronda, alarmado porque fuera la misma persona que le había llamado en la noche observo la pantalla del celular, un gran alivio, era Cooper, contesto feliz por contarle todo lo que había vivido.

-Hola Coop ¿cómo va todo?

-primero dimelo tú ¿ya encontraron a Kurt o Sebastian?

-más que eso. Los encontramos a ambos en Paris, ahora estamos en Canada con la familia de Kurt y Elliot, ellos son hermanos- todos bajaron el volumen y detuvieron el juego para escuchar lo que hablaba Blaine.

-wow wow, espera, ¿Qué?- Blaine rio.

-te pondre en altavoz Cooper- indico para que todos escucharan.

-Hola Cooper- saludaron todos en diferentes tiempos.

-que alguien me explique-pidio el chico confundido.

-pues en resumen... todos estamos aquí, Kurt y Sebastian estaban en un prostibulo en Paris, los logramos sacar, Rachel sabía que Elliot y Kurt eran hermanos y donde vivían, entonces estamos en Canada con ellos.

-¿todo eso en unos dias? Vaya que trabajan rápido chicos.

-Dime Coop, que tal todo allá- el hermano de Blaine suspiro.

-tengo noticias- pronuncio seriamente, todos prestaron atención -El centro de prostitución de Nueva York...- el silencio era abrumador, Cooper suspiro de nuevo -¡ha sido destruido!- grito con toda la felicidad posible, y del otro lado de la linea muchos de ellos tambien gritaron emocionados -si, ya todos los prostitutos son libres y estan con sus familias. Hubi cargos en contra mia por disparar a algunos oficiales que intentaron matarme, pero ya todo esta arreglado, y por cierto, Kevin esta muerto.

-¿lo mataste?- pregunto Blaine sin saber si estar feliz o preocupado.

-en realidad, yo no fui, fue...

-¿murio algún inocente?- pregunto Rachel, el silencio de Cooper afirmo la respuesta.

-Murio un chico, el mismo que mato a Kevin. Su nombre era Jesse James- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rachel, la cual quedo en un entendible shock -no me digan que lo conocían...

-era... era el novio de Rachel- agrego Kurt lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-oh Dios mio...- expreso Cooper preocupado -Rachel, él fue un gran hombre, me salvo la vida, sin él yo ya no estaría aqui. Dijo amarte antes de morir, creeme que lo hacía, mis mayores condolencias.

-yo... yo debo irme-dijo ella con la garganta cortada y ya llorando cuando se levanto de donde estaba sentada y subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Rachel!- le grito Finn tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡no Finn! Dejala sola- le dijo Elizabeth tomandole el brazo, rendido, el chico volvio con todos.

-pobrecilla, ayudenla y no la dejen sola- aconsejo Cooper con remordimiento por no haber tratado de salvarlo cuando pudo.

-si, esta bien... ¿algo más paso?- pregunto Blaine igual de desconcertado que todos.

-No, creo que es lo más importante. Cuiden a Rachel. Nos vemos Blaine, les deseo que se la esten pasando muy bieb entonces ¿hay algo que necesiten?

-creo que no Coop, gracias, espero verte pronto. Los extraño, gracias por ayudarnos con lo del prostibulo, enserio gracias. No te culpes por lo de Jesse, quiza asi debía ser, salvaste la vida de muchos prostitutos, les devolviste la felicidad, eres un heroe- Cooper sonrio conmovido.

-te amo hermanito. Cuidate, nos vemos después.

-Bye Cooper, saludas a mamá y papá, adiós- termino la llamada, nadie dijo palabra, era un gran alivio que ese lugar desapareciera, pero sentían carga por Rachel. Aunque nunca les gusto esa pareja, sentían la carga que la chica debería estar sintiendo.

No sabían que era aquello que sentían, solo estaba presente, y era incomodo, muy incomodo.

Xxx

Todos seguían en la sala, a excepción de Rachel quien solo salía ocasionalmente para distraerse un rato, pero finalmente regresaba a su habitación. Elliot se escapo solo unos minutos diciendo que trataria de contactar a unos amigos de Nueva York, pero ya en su cuarto volvio a admirar la escuela de artes de Canada, por alguna razón sentía pasión con solo ver las fotografias de los patios y pasillos. Debía decirle a Sebastian, quiza solo quiza aceptara quedarse, aunque aun así el romper una promesa era horrible. De pronto escucho que alguien entraba al cuarto, cerro la laptop de golpe y volteo rapidamente.

-perdon ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Blaine retrocediendo un poco.

-No, no, adelante- Elliot dejo su computadora en una mesita de madera, Blaine se sento en su cama y Elliot hizo lo mismo -ya vi más capitulos de tu serie, es fabulosa- Blaine rio.

-no es mi serie, solo salgo en ella, y ni siquiera soy de los principales

-pues resaltas mucho, no me sorprendería que alguien quisiera trabajar contigo solo por verte allí- Blaine se quedo pensativo, torcio la boca.

-En realidad, vengo a pedirte disculpas Elliot- el chico de tatuajes lo miro sin decir nada

-ahora que ya todo esta más tranquilo... solo quiero decirte y gritarlo ¡soy un imbecil!- grito poniendose de pie, Elliot lo jalo de vuelta.

-¿de qué hablas? Ahora todo esta bien ¿no?

-pero no podía quedarme callado. Ignore cuando me pediste ayuda para encontrar a Sebastian, y cuando me paso lo mismo ni siquiera tuve la madurez que tú tuviste para mantener la calma. Si yo fuese tú, ya me hubuera odiado por lo que hice. Pero al contrario, me tratas como si no hubiera hecho nada ¿por qué?

-veamos, en primer lugar tú encontraste a mi novio, sin ti jamás lo hubiese vuelto a ver. Si, quiza cometiste un error, pero lo solucionaste y eso para mi es lo que cuenta. Somos amigos ¿no? Todos cometemos errores todo el tiempo, pero no siempre encuentras amistades como la nuestra- Blaine sonrio y rio.

-También somos familia ¿mi cuñado?- pregunto un poco dudoso -Vaya, ya decía que tú y Kurt eran muy unidos por alguna extraña razón. Que suerte tienen de haber crecido en un lugar tan hermoso como este.

-de hecho... estoy pensando en quedarme- Blaine fruncio el ceño.

-Creí que tú y Sebastian soñaban con vivir en Nueva York juntos- por la puerta pero desde afuera pasaba caminando el chico, el cual al escuchar su nombre se detuvo unos instantes.

-así era... pero estar aquí... Aquí estan mis padres, es el lugar de mi infancia, aqui me siento feliz, aqui soy yo, no quiero irme. Como me gustaría que Sebastian viera lo contento que estoy de volver y que ya no me quiero ir- Blaine trago saliva, en realidad, Kurt tampoco se veía con animos de irse ¿y como? Si acababa de encontrar a su familia.

-Creo que deberias decircelo... si él te ama encontraran una solución juntos. Quiza él pueda ir a NY y tu quedarte aquí, podrian seguir su relación si...

-No, una relación a distancia nunca es buena. Creo que en todo caso sería mejor terminar.

-Tienes razón... además, si terminaran no sería el fin, no lo estarían haciendolo por algo malo, quiza al contrario, ayudaría a fortalecer su cercanía, y en unos años volver a estar juntos.

-no lo se- decía Elliot -se que es lo más razonable, pero da miedo...

-escuchame- dijo Blaine tomando una mano del chico -si estan destinados a estar juntos, si se aman, les garantizo que al final terminaran juntos con una gran historia por contar- Elliot suspiro, sus manos sudaban.

-se lo planteare, gracias- Blaine sonrio, ambos chicos se abrazaron fraternalmente. Sebastian se alejo despacio sin hacer un solo ruido, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos corrio y se encerro en el baño, se dejo caer al suelo y cerro los ojos. Ahora era probable de la noche a la mañana que su relación terminara.

Xxx

Ya habían transcurrido unos dias, Rachel acariciaba su vientre sentada en su cama. La verdad, es que le había dolido perder a Jesse, en el fondo lo quería, aunque aveces no podía soportar algunas de sus manías, pero dejando eso de lado, él era un chico fantastico, le había ayudado a seguir adelante, gracias a él su bebé seguía con vida. Si, fue el culpable de la venta de Kurt y Sebastian, eso fue egoísta, pero al final ambos fueron encontrados y ahora eran felices. Jesse simplemente había dejado este mundo, ya no estaba, era algo que costaba entender.

Vio la puerta abrirse lentamente, por aquí se asomo Finn, con su mirada pidio permiso para entrar, ella asintio con la cabeza. Finn entro por completo, fue hasta ella y se sento.

-¿estas mejor? No has salido mucho de aquí...

-lo estoy- dijo un poco perdida -¿sabes? Con todo esto me he dado cuenta de que Jesse era más importante e increíble de lo que creía- Finn asintio mientras miraba el suelo -es una lastima que jamás puede amarlo como él me amo-Finn la miro un poco confundido -no, es una lastima que jamás pude amarlo ni quererlo de esa forma... él se merecía alguien que lo hiciera.

-¿entonces... si fueron pareja?

-eso creo, pero jamás se sintio como una relación romantica. Era más como una de amigos...

-¿entonces... jamás lo amaste?- pregunto el chico tratando de no sonar mal.

-No...-Rachel suspiro pesadamente, lo había pensado demasiado a cada minuto de esta semana en este nuevo lugar. Finn se habìa esforzado en conseguir su perdón, su bebé estaba proximo a nacer, y se había dado cuenta de que no podía ser feliz con nadie más.

Era el momento de volver a ser feliz -solo hay una persona a la que he amado- Finn sonrio involuntariamente.

-¿puedo saber quien es?- pregunto Finn divertido.

-Pues... es un chico guapo, lindo, que cometio un grave error, pero creo que he entendido que aún las mejores personas los cometen... entonces...

-¿me estas perdonando?- pregunto Finn con sus ojos cristalizados entre emoción y esperanza.

-más que eso...- Rachel tomo su mano, las miro unidas, cuanto extrañaba esas simples cosas, ya eran su vida y eso volvía -me gustaría... que... que tú y yo... ya sabes...

-¿me estas dando otra oportunidad?- Rachel le sonrio, y esa pudo ser la sonrisa más honeta de todas.

-Si- dijo segura -¿Qué dices?

-¡oh por Dios! ¡oh por Dios! ¡si! ¡si! - grito emocionado y abrazandola con cariño -¡gracias!

-Yo solo creo que realmente después de todo lo que hemos vivido estos meses, y seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, significa que estamos destinados, así como tantas veces lo dijimos antes- Finn rio sin dejar la emoción, sus ojos lloraban y su rostro era rojo.

-te amo. A ti, a tu bebé... nuestro bebé, nuestra familia- Rachel lo abrazo refugiandose en su pecho, Finn la estrecho más a el, cuanto había esperado este momento, cuanto no había valorado esto antes. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

-yo también te amo- salio de los labios de Rachel, Finn tomo su mentón y lo acerco a él, poso sus labios en los de ella. Eran tan suaves, eran suyos, estaban de vuelta.

Los errorres pueden remediarse, solo si tienes el valor para hacerlo.

Xxx

Elliot caminaba de un lado a otro, Sebastian estaba por llegar, había salido con Kurt y Quinn a recorrer el lugar, era nada más que la oportunidad para manifestar lo que sentía. Sus manos sudaban, y siendo honesto tenía panico, ahora veía mas claro que el terminar si podría ser una opción, aunque eso le matara.

La puerta se escucho abrirse, la voz de los tres chicos conversando, había ya repasado varias veces lo que diría y como lo haría, pero de un segundo a otro todo eso se borro, estaba en blanco. Sebastian entro al cuarto donde estaba él, y de inmediati noto el miedo que tenía su novio.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto de inmediato Sebastian. Elliot tartamudeo un poco, ya no sabía como empezar.

-yo... amm... encontre una escuela de artes aquí, y me encanto. Tú sabes que en unas semanas ya debo entrar a la Universidad. Y...

-Quieres quedarte aquí- confirmo Sebastian -mira, prometiste que estariamos en Nueva York juntos...

-eso lo se, pero...

-dejame terminar- le interrumpio Sebastian -pero creo que tú tienes razones de estar aquí.Esta tu familia, este es tu hogar. En cambio yo, sería un mero capricho si decido ir a Nueva York. Si, siempre quise saber porque es de las ciudades más admiradas del mundo, porque detrás de un prostíbulo es imposible decifrarlo. Pero me parece que hay prioridades, yo no tengo ninguna clase de estudios, y creo que es más sencillo y de mejor calidad si empiezo desde cero en este pais- Elliot fruncio el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Aquí lo tenemos todo, aquí podremos ser igual de felices que en cualquier otro lugar. Después podremos ir a visitar a Quinn y Puck a Estados Unidos, escuche que ellos regresaran en unos días- Elliot lloro entre risas, de exaltación y felicidad.

-No puedo creer al increíble chico que tengo de novio. Eres el mejor- Elliot lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -te prometo que seremos felices. Lo prometo. Y es algo que por nada del mundo rompere.

Sebastian no respondio, solo lo beso con mucho cariño. Había pensado bien las cosas, debía hacer todo por aquel que le dio felicidad cuando más la necesitaba. Además, este era un lugar hermoso, perfecto para formar una familia. Alto ¿estaba pensando en una familia con Elliot? La idea le estremecio. Faltaban años para eso, pero eso no descarto la opción de hacerlo.

Xxx

-y entonces Sebastian supo que Quinn estaba llegando muy lejos, entonces dejo de ayudarla- contaba Kurt mientras hacia el desayuno con su hermano.

-vaya, aún es muy raro pensar que tú y Sebastian tuvieron algo. Al igual que Blaine y Quinn- dijo Elliot riendo.

-nunca fue algo en su totalidad...

-pero se besaron- el castaño empezo a reir.

-tienes razón, es muy raro- dijo Kurt antes de un ligero suspiro -para mi aún es raro pensar que eres mi hermano. No puedo creer que no nos dimos cuenta- Kurt estaba por sacar algo del horno.

-cuidado- le dijo Elliot dandole un guante para que no se quemara al sacar el molde.

-lo siento, quedo mi habilidad para cocinar, pero me pasan por alto ciertas cosas.

-No se, puede que sea raro saber que mi hermano perdido estuvo a mi lado desde hace tiempo, pero es lindo. Es divertido pensar en todo lo que viviremos juntos apartir de hoy.

-lo se. ¿sabes? Quiza sea precipitado, pero me he imaginado la vida en unos años. Blaine y yo con unos pequeños niños llendo a la escuela donde yo iba, tú y Sebastian casandose y buscando casa no lejos de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Blaine y tú se quedaran?

-No me ha dicho nada de acuerdo a que nos vayamos. Además, él se ve feliz aquí, creo que es perfecto.

-¿seguro que esta feliz aquí? ¿no crees que quiza tu felicidad te haga ver que él también lo es?

-¿de que hablas?- Elliot torcio su boca.

-estuvimos hablando, cuando le dije que no sabía si volver a Nueva York, vi... no se... que quiza si quiera regresar por alguna razón... y, creo que deberían hablar y...

-¡hola Elliot!- saludo euforicamente Blaine entrando a la cocina -¿que preparan chicos?

-un delicioso pastel, como el que te gusta- presumio Kurt.

-mmm que dulce- Blaine beso la mejilla de Kurt, él se esperaba un beso en los labios, pero le resto importancia, no era nada malo -tu mamá te esta buscando Kurt, esta en su habitación.

-oh... okay. Ya regreso- aviso saliendo de la cocina, Elliot cruzo los brazos y lo miro con desapruebo.

-su mamá no lo busca ¿cierto?

-¿por qué le dijiste que no quiero quedarme?- pregunto en voz baja sin responder a lo anterior.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- le pregunto recto, Blaine tartamudeo -debes decirle que quieres regresar.

-Él es feliz aquì, no quiero arruinar eso.

-exactamente lo que tú me aconsejaste debes hacerlo. Además, no te creo que por puro placer quieres ir a Nueva York, si, aquí es mucho más tranquilo, pero quiero saber la razón de no querer estar aquí ¿puedo?

-esta bien, esta bien- Blaine quedo unos segundos en silencio, observo alrededor asegurandose que nadie estuviera cerca -verás, hace unos días, recibi una llamada...

Xxx

Bruce era un nuevo hombre. Se le recompenso con una satisfactoria cantidad de dinero por cerrar el prostíbulo. Sabía que no podía volver a ser el de antes. Era tan feliz junto a Cooper, observar su carrera de derecho y canto tener éxito era un sentimiento increíble, estaba orgulloso, eso era. Poder abrazar a su esposa como antes, poder sentirse amado, eso era algo que jamás dejaría ir, amaba a Pam con todo su ser y ahora le daba la mejor vida de todas. Con Blaine ya estaba en paz, eso le quito un gran peso de encima. Amaba a su familia y siempre lo hizo, pero ahora era magnifico poder expresarlo libremente.

Cerrro su empresa, perdio ganancias, pero estar al mando de un lugar que solo hacía estafas y robaba dinero era algo horrible. No tenía experiencia laboral ni estudios, así que decidio junto a su esposa, abrir un negocio de repostería en un local en Nueva York vacio que pudieron comprar con el dinero que tenían. Apenas llevaba una semana abierto y la gente ya no cabía dentro, viendose forzados a instalar mesas afuera, pero aún así habìa bastante gente de pie. Parecía que a todos les gustaba, tenían un éxito garantizado. Quiza no era tanto dinero como estaban acostumbrados, pero era más que suficiente.

Pero primordialmente eran felices, después de sufrir tanto en los últimos años, habían encontrado lo que siempre quisieron, ser amado y amar. Era un nuevo sentimiento, uno que no conocían pero que en verdad les gustaba. Una nueva vida. Todo gracias a la unión de dos chicos que solo el destino pudo hacer realidad.

Xxx

-¿todo listo?- pregunto Puck a Quinn cerrando su maleta, en solo dos días regresarían a Nueva York por decisión mutua.

-ya solo me falta alguna ropa, pero la dejare fuera para los días que quedan- Puck asintio, Quinn trataba de cerrar su maleta pero estaba demasiado llena.

-dejame ayudarte- se ofrecio el chico, apreto la parte de arriba y cerro con rapidez.

-gracias- dijo la chica acomodando su cabello que se había venido adelante. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, pero Quinn desvio la mirada, no podía soportar algo tan fuerte

-voy a extrañar este lugar, aquí tengo una familia.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- pregunto Puck seguro, Quinn torcio la boca.

-No se, tenemos nuestras casas en Nueva York. Me adoptaron, pero... aún es raro ya no ser independiente.

-Mira, si te sientes más comoda aquí... puedes quedarte. Mi trabajo esta en Nueva York pero puedo venir seguido a visitarlos- el corazón de la chica parecio hacerse trizas al escuchar eso ¿separarse de él? ¿kilometros de distancia?

-Yo solo... no quiero que estes lejos de mi-dijo sintiendose totalmente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida. Puck sonnrio levemente, miro su rostro palidecido.

-No estaremos lejos, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado... puedo renunciar a mi trabajo y regresar para conseguir uno aquí...

-No, ire contigo- dijo segura y llendo muy lento hasta recargarse en su hombro, era algo natural, pero tenía miedo de expresar así sus sentimientos. Puck acaricio suavemente su brazo, con temor a que ella lo apartara, pero no fue así, Quinn solo se aferro más a él.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, así que iremos a NY- dijo Puck preocupado de que ella se fuera a arrepentir se seguirlo en el futuro.

-solo lo soy si estas a mi lado- Quinn no tenía idea que estaba pasando, sus palabras solo salían y esta vez nada lo impedía, tenía que decir todo ahora o nunca lo haría -eres el único que me hace sentir segura, especial, realmente amada... es algo que no puedo expresar ni se que es...

-te amo- dijo el chico de sorpresa -al principio solo estaba maravillado por tu belleza... pero poco a poco... me enamore de lo que tú eres. No puedo dejar de tratarte como una princesa, por que es lo que eres- Quinn levanto su rostro con delicadez, lo miro fijamente, sus ojos inspiraban nada más que valor, debía seguir el consejo de Elizabeth, de su madre... ya no podía seguir callada, nunca más.

-yo también te amo- sintio como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, el aire pasar por sus pulmones libremente, el latir de su corazón golpeando su pecho, un nerviosismo que le desvanecía.

Puck no dijo ni una palabra más. Quinn guardo silencio. El chico solo la abrazo con todo el cariño posible, ella cerro los ojos y descanso en su calidez, era todo lo necesario para expresar lo que sentían, el agradecimiento, la paz, el amor.

Ahora era definitivo, querían quedarse por siempre allí.

Xxx

Kurt se había sentido extraño últimamente. Si, estaba feliz de estar con su familia y todos parecían querer quedarse, de hecho todos lo harían a excepción de Rachel y Finn, los cuales después de que naciera el bebé regresarían a Nueva York para concluir sus estudios en NYADA. Pero algo no estaba funcionando, se sentía incomodo con Blaine, de pronto había dejado de ser tan cariñoso con él, si lo abrazaba y besaba de vez en cuando, pero no como lo hacían cuando se comprometieron. Si, quiza estaba exagerando, quiza solo le estaba exigiendo demasiado a Blaine cuando él estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido. Era verdad, Kurt le dejo de prestar mucha atención los primeros días ¿pero que se suponía que hiciera? Tenía a su mamá y papá junto a él de nuevo, y no era que no le importara Blaine, pero prefirio darle el lugar a su familia y se olvidaba aveces de que su prometido también estaba presente. Habían pasado ya unas semanas y de pronto trataba de acercarse a él, de abrazarlo, y simplemente lo notaba frio ¿había sido el mismo el causante? No lo sabía, pero trato de no preocuparse. Aunque esas palabras que dijo Elliot no salían de su cabeza "-¿seguro que esta feliz aquí? ¿no crees que quiza tu felicidad te haga ver que él también lo es?" Quiza era egoísta y no había preguntado a Blaine como se sentía cuando es lo primero que debe hacer toda pareja. Pero en verdad tenía miedo de que Blaine le dijera que si quería regresar. Él quería quedarse, irse le destruía, espero casi 13 años para estar de regreso, no podía solo irse.

Y aquí estaba en la cocina, observando la sala desde donde estaba, allí estaba sentado Blaine jugando con sus manos, lo conocía, Blaine estaba nervioso, y parecía estarlo ya todo el tiempo. Suspiro y avanzo hasta él, Blaine lo miro y sonrio, Kurt devolvio el gesto, se sento a su lado, no dijeron palabra en un rato.

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme Blaine?- le pregunto lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-¿yo? No- cualquiera le hubiera creído, pero Kurt lo conocía más que cualquier otra persona.

-puedes decirme ¿sabes?- Blaine miraba sus manos unicamente.

-No pasa nada amor, enserio- pero su voz baja lo aclaraba más para Kurt.

-debido a mi familia y nuestros amigos... no se, quiza ya olvidamos que se supone que vamos a casarnos- Blaine lo miro confundido -somos prometidos, ¿ves este anillo?- le señalo Kurt su mano -siempre que lo tenga puesto, sere completamente tuyo, claro, hasta el día en que sea el de matrimonio.

-Kurt, yo...

-¡Rápido Blaine, es hora!- entro corriendo Elliot a la sala, Blaine tomo de inmediato un sueter alado suyo y se puso de pie.

-¡Blaine!- le llamo Kurt poniendose de pie junto a él -¿me vas a dejar así? Estabamos hablando

-lo siento Kurt, es algo importante- respondio Blaine tratando de irse, pero Kurt tomo su mano y no la solto apesar de que este se siguio alejando.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo?- Kurt estaba molesto, eso era evidente, Blaine miro a Elliot para que le ayudara, este tomo la otra mano de Blaine y lo jalo hacía él.

-Kurt, es algo que no puedes saber, debemos irnos Blaine- dijo Elliot.

-ya veo, ¿ni siquiera por ser tu prometido puedo saberlo?- solto su mano rendido -adelante, no te preocupes, ve tranquilo- pero Blaine sabía que estaba furioso y triste por dentro, se acerco a Kurt y trato de besarlo, pero este se aparto, era algo que jamás había hecho y algo que rompio el corazón de ambos -perdón... creo que tienes derecho a tener tu privacidad, perdón, es que ultimamente te he sentido apartado y... me preocupa que dejes de quererme como lo haces- Blaine tomo su rostro, era suave y se amoldeaba a la perfección en su mano, lo acerco levemente y lo beso con toda su pasión y ternura, Kurt tambien respondio la muestra de cariño, lo abrazo por el cuello y Blaine solo lo abrazaba más fuerte. Despues de unos segundos se apartaron, con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes aun unidas.

-prometo contarte todo cuando regrese ¿si?- Kurt sonrio y beso una vez más sus labios.

-esta bien, te amo.

-y yo a ti- Blaine se alejo un poco inseguro, fue hasta Elliot y ambos chicos salieron disparados por la puerta. Kurt no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Irse o quedarse, era la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese mismo momento.

 **HOLA CHICOS :)**

 **Aquí un nuevo capitulo, 2 para el final lamentablemente u.u ¡NO OLVIDEN DAR FAVORITO Y COMENTAR! No saben eso cuanto me ayuda**

 **PORFAVOR ¡Inviten a sus amigos klainers a leer el fic! esta por terminar y ha tenido más éxito de lo que esperaba, enserio, ustedes son increíbles 3 LOS QUIERO, comenten sus teorías de que creen que pase el próximo capitulo, el que más acierte tendrá un premio!**

 **PISTA: 7u7**

 **Si, esa es la pista.**

 **Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


	40. Despedida

**ATENCIÓN. CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

 **Si no quieres leer, brinca desde la señal "000000000000" a la siguiente ;)**

CAPITULO 39

Despedida

Quinn bostezo y estiro sus brazos, se incorporo en su cama. Estaba cansada, Kurt los había despertado a todos en la madrugada para algo importante y no pudo dormir bien desde ese momento. De inmediato busco al chico que había dormido con ella, pero no estaba. Se levanto y sin preocuparse por su aspecto (lo cual hubiera sido imposible que hiciera antes) bajo al piso de abajo. Lo encontro fácilmente, Puck estaba preparando algo en la gran y elegante cocina. Después de haber dicho que lo amaba lo demás ya era más sencillo, se sentía libre y contenta, era un peso menos que le había estado aturdiendo. Fue hasta él y lo abrazo por detrás, Noah volteo un poco desconcertado, pero al darse cuenta de que era la chica se relajo, aunque no sabía como responder ¿debía besarla? ¿abrazarla más fuerte? O quiza solo quedarse ahí...

-¿Qué preparas?- pregunto Quinn

-tu comida favorita- dijo un tanto aliviado por no verse obligado a responder al abrazo.

-¿porqué? No debías...

-Despues de lo que me dijiste ayer...- trato de no sonar muy directo -creo que... me voy a empeñar en conquistarte más que nunca.

-Noah...- dijo Quinn, pero el seguía en lo suyo. Se alejo y lo observo preparar, era muy de mañana, ni si quiera había salido el sol, eso era bueno, porque por ahora todo era en secreto.

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Quinn sonrio y cruzo los brazos.

-Si, lo recuerdo- Puck sirvio la comida que ya estaba terminada en un plato.

-fue el mejor dia de mi vida- dio el plato a la chica, ella sonrio -te lo iba a llevar a la cama, pero despertaste.

-No tienes que empeñarte tanto en conquistarme.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero que realmente veas cuanto soy capaz de dar por ti. Porque te amo, porque se que vivimos llenos de drama y solo quiero darte todo mi amor y...- Quinn dejo el plato a un lado y de inmediato planto un beso en el chico el cual quedo en shock, pero poco a poco se relajo y dejo llevar. Los labios de Quinn eran suaves, eran dulces, más de lo que recordaba. La chica enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este, mientras él la tomo de la cintura, hicieron de este un beso largo y tierno, largo y apasionado. Cuando ambos se apartaron, se miraron a los ojos, este era su primer beso con un amor verdadero, el corazón de los dos latía a mil por minuto, y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Quinn rio y se recargo en el pecho de Puck, la abrazo con toda delicadeza y confianza. Ya no había impedimento para que estuvieran juntos, ahora era su decisión si estarlo o no.

-creo que todo lo hemos hecho mal-dijo Quinn, Puck le presto atención -normalmente primero salen, luego son novios, luego se dicen el te amo y al final hacen el amor. Nosotros primero tuvimos sexo, luego salimos, luego dijimos el te amo, y falta...- Noah la miro con una mirada esperanzada, sus ojos brillaban -¿Qué falta?

-No, no ¿me estas dando oportunidad de...?- pregunto nervioso el chico, Quinn rio.

-solo hazlo- le dijo tiernamente y tomando su mano.

-Dios, yo... no... si... quiero decir- estaba más que nervioso, habia esperado este momento desde hace años, aclaro su garganta y tomo la otra mano de Quinn -¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y vivir aquí en Canada, y trabajar juntos, y cumplir sueños y...

-si, si quiero- le silencio ella, Puck la abrazo y cargo dandole vueltas, ambos rieron, y cuando estuvo abajo de nuevo prosiguio otro beso, igual de bello o más que el anterior. Y seguro así serían todos por la eternidad -no sabes cuanto quería esto y no me atrevía a hacerlo por miedo...

-yo siempre te protegere, nunca más tendrás miedo a mi lado- Quinn lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho con alguien, dejo su cabeza en el pecho de este, el rápido latir de su corazón le confirmo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Al fin era feliz, estaba enamorada y todos sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo. A quien le importaba su pasado, a quien le importa que sus padres hayan sido unos malnacidos, era feliz en el hoy y podía apostar que también en el mañana. Ya nada la haría caer, nada.

Xxx

Kurt no había dormido en toda la noche. Blaine se fue todo el día y espero a la noche para esperar a la gran explicación que le había prometido, pero jamás llego. Eran las 10:00pm, seguía esperando. Cuando dio la media noche sabía que algo andaba mal, le llamo pero jamás contesto, llamo a Elliot pero tampoco atendia las llamadas.

Caminaba de lado a lado, cuando Sebastian le pregunto por Elliot él dijo que había ido a jugar bolos con Blaine y llegarían en la madrugada, Sebastian se fue a dormir convencido por la respuesta, y Kurt ahora se sentía culpable, pero no quería preocuparlo, eso no ayudaría. Llamaba primero cada media hora, poco a poco lo hizo más constante hasta hacerlo a cada minuto.

Dieron las 3 de la mañana y seguía sin haber señal de ninguno de ellos. El pánico, el miedo de imaginarse lo peor nunca le permitio tener sueño, estaba preocupado, ahora se arrepentía por no haber estado todo el tiempo que pudo junto a él, ahora lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. 5 de la mañana. Nada.

Quiza ya debía decirle a alguien, esto ya le estaba matando, así que lleno de incertidumbre y demasiado nervioso fue a tocar a la puerta de cada uno de los refugiados en la casa para que bajasen a la sala y les dijera algo urgente. Todos estaban ya en la sala cundo Kurt llego, incluido Sebastian, todos igual de desconcertados y extrañados.

-¿y Blaine y Elliot?- pregunto Finn notando la falta de ellos.

-oh, estan en los bolos- repondio Sebastian tranquilo.

-No- contrapuso Kurt -perdón... te mentí... la verdad es que... - empezo a jugar con sus manos -ellos...- se escucho la puerta abrirse, Elliot y Blaine llegaron corriendo a la sala, quedando inmoviles al ver a todos ahí -ellos... fueron a reservar una visita que haremos mañana a un bosque ¿verdad?- les dijo Kurt obligandolos a asentir.

-dejame ver si entendi... ¿nos despertaste solo para que supieramos que mañana vamos a salir?- pregunto Quinn, Kurt asintio -vaya, estoy muy emocionada ¿necesitamos llevae algo en especial?- dijo realmente emocionada y feliz.

-agua, ropa comoda y toda su energía- dijo Elliot, Blaine lo golpeo con el codo.

-perfecto, entonces mañana temprano salimos- dijo Rachel, todos poco a poco se pusieron de pie y subieron la escalera camino a sus respectivas camas de vuelta. Cuando ya se había escuchado que todos cerraron sus puertas, Blaine se acerco a Kurt.

-¿como vamos a conseguir un paseo a un parque a esta hora?

-¿crees que ese es el problema Blaine?- le pregunto molesto -saliste desde la mañana de ayer ¡son las 5am y no aparecían!

-perdón, es que yo...- Kurt no le permitio terminar, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo tuvo cerca, llego por su mente que algo malo le había pasado, hasta la muerte llego su imaginación. Pero estaba aquí, no querìa soltarlo.

-me tenías preocupado... no lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a irte así- Kurt sintio lo incomodo que se sintió Blaine,por lo que se alejo un poco y noto la incertidumbre de su rostro

-¿Blaine?

-dile- dijo Elliot, Blaine cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto de nuevo preocupado.

-los dejo solos- fue lo último que dijo antes de subir las escaleras. Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y lo llevo hasta el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- la presión era demasiada, cualquier noticia estaba por darsele a conocer.

-Kurt... yo... tratare de ser lo más breve posible- suspiro una vez, tomo ambas manos del castaño -cuando te buscaba porque te habían vendido... yo... lo único que deseaba era encontrarte para llevarte con tú familia, lo hice, lo logre, no creía que podría lograrlo pero lo hice porque te amo. Me di cuenta de que este lugar- dijo viendo alrededor -aquí es donde perteneces, este es tu hogar, no la gran ciudad de Nueva York, aquí tienes igualmente a tú familia, Elliot, Elizabeth, Burt, ellos te adoran, no puedo evitar eso...

-estas dando muchos rodeos Blaine- le regaño Kurt con miedo a la noticia, pero prefería que fuera directa. Blaine suspiro.

-Me llamaron hacer unas semanas, Kurt. Dos productores estan peleando por mi, uno para que protagonice mi propia serie de televisión, y otro en una disquera para hacerme un álbum. Yo tengo la libertad de elegir con quien ir.

-¡Blaine, eso es maravilloso!- grito Kurt emocionado -¡sabía que tú tenías el talento! ¡lo sabía! Ya puedo escuchar tu nombre en la tv y radio, y podré decir, ese es mi amado.

-Pero Kurt...- le tranquilizo Blaine, el cual no estaba en lo absoluto emocionado -si acepto... tengo que estar mañana mismo en Nueva York.

-esta bien... pero volverás pronto ¿no?

-No, no Kurt. Se tiene que grabar ahí, tengo que vivir ahí- el corazón de Kurt comenzaba a encojerse, tenía el presentimiento de en que terminaría todo esto.

-¿eso es necesario?

-Hoy estuve todo el día rogando que pudieran atenderme aquí, en Canada, pero es imposible, no harán nada al respecto- los ojos de Blaine se humedecieron, se armo de valor, seguiría el consejo de su mejor amigo Elliot -pero además... yo no pertenezco aquí- Kurt lo miraba fijamente, Blaine solto las manos de Kurt para secar unas lagrimas que ya salían por sus ojos -yo soy de Nueva York, he vivido gran parte de mi vida ahí y...

-yo viví más de 10 años ahí Blaine, eso no te tiene que atar a una ciudad.

-No entiendes. Este lugar es muy tranquilo para mi, mi sueño hecho realidad fue estar en NY, yo quiero estar allá, quiero irme, es lindo estar aquí pero este no es mi hogar. Yo no me siento identificado como todos los demás se sienten.

-¿es por mi culpa?

-¿de qué hablas?

-desde que llegamos aquí todos han hecho actividades con sus respectivas parejas, yo te olvide para estar con mis padres ¿es eso?

-No, no te culpes, no tienes nada que ver. Este es un problema mio, algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Entonces lo que dijo Elliot es cierto... ¿te vas a ir?- Blaine suspiro de nuevo, sus ojos lloraban cada vez más, Kurt trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero eso era más que evidente.

-Tienes que entender que esto es una oportunidad única, es el sueño de muchos y yo solo debo extender mis manos y tomarlo.

-¿y dejarme aquí? ¿es que ya no me amas? ¿estas terminando conmigo?

-¡No digas esas cosas Kurt! Sabes que eres lo que más amo en mi vida ¡lo sabes!

-¡entonces hay que encontrar una solución juntos Blaine! ¡no voy a dejar que lo nuestro llegue solo hasta aquí!

-ese tampoco era mi plan, pero...

-¿y el futuro que soñamos juntos?- Kurt estallo en llanto, era incontenible -¡dijimos muchas veces que en cuanto fuera libre hariamos de nuestras vidas lo que siempre quisimos! Visitar paises, conocer el mar... formar una familia ¡¿acaso crees que desde el momento en que soy libre no he pensado en que todo eso si se iba a cumplir?!

-¡piensa en mi! Mi padre siempre me dijo fracasado, todo el mundo alrededor mio siempre lo dijo. Quiero probarles que estaban equivocados, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, tendre el éxito que siempre quise- Kurt llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, su energía se acababa, sus ojos querían cerrarse.

-Tienes razón... perdoname... soy un egoísta- se dijo a si mismo con odio -mi sueño más grande era regresar con mi familia y lo cumpli, ahora debo dejar que tu tengas el tuyo- Blaine se acerco a Kurt, beso su mejilla y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos.

-Mi meta en la vida era hacerte feliz trayendote con tu familia, logre hacerlo, ahora debo ver por otras cosas. Pero Kurt, quiero que sepas que siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida.

-Lo se, me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Perdoname. Solo quiero verte feliz. Es solo que... no quiero perderte- las lagrimas volvieron, el corazón de Blaine se destruía por verlo llorar, pero debía seguir fuerte para no flaquear aun más a Kurt -¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Creo que... debo ir a Nueva York...- dijo lleno de vergüenza y con dolor.

-Entonces creo que debo hacer mis maletas...- dijo Kurt poniendose de pie, pero Blaine lo jalo de vuelta.

-No, ¿por que?

-¿por que?- pregunto desconcertado -voy contigo- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Kurt, no entiendes. Quiero que te quedes- la certeza de Blaine hizo dudar a Kurt enserio, el cual sintio su pecho comprimirse aún más, esas palabras habían sido duras.

-¿Qué? ¿no me quieres contigo?- Kurt odiaba ser pesimista, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Tú perteneces aquí, acabas de encontrar a tu familia y no te voy a separar de ella. Eres feliz y no te voy a quitar eso.

-¿entonces que es precisamente lo que quieres hacer?- Blaine enterro su cara en sus manos.

-Aún existe la posibilidad de una relación a distancia- ambos se quedaron en silencio meditando sobre ello, los pros y contras, las imposibilidades a las que se enfrentaba su relación, pero desgraciadamente en ambos casos era mejor la ruptura.

-No quiero terminar contigo Blaine- las palabras de Kurt entraron como una daga en el alma de Blaine, eso sonaba aterrador lo lleno de pánico.

-Una relación a distancia...- Blaine trataba de hayar que decir, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, no era capaz.

-Simplemente no funcionaria- termino Kurt apunto de desmayar -estar en dos paises diferentes... no funcionaria.

-Kurt...- tomo la mano de su amado, era igual de suave que aquella vez que lo conocio -te amo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ya en llanto, Blaine se aferro a él y tambien se dejo consumir en el dolor, sus respiraciones rápidas y nudo en la garganta dejaban cada vez mas claro todo

-eentonces... ¿estamos terminando?

-Si...- esta podía ser la palabra que mas le habia dolido a Blaine decir, se separaron, observo cuan vulnerable estaba Kurt, cuan necesitado, entonces lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, dandole todo su amor y protección, todo su apoyo y cariño -este no es el fin, tú y yo estamos destinados a siempre estar juntos ¿no?- Kurt queria sonreir, pero no podía, sus lagrimas eran esa barrera para curvear sus labios.

-Volveremos a estar juntos... prometelo.

-Te lo prometo- Blaine tomo firmemente las manos de su exnovio, de su exprometido -y tendremos la vida que siempre soñamos, lo prometo... lo prometo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, sus seres se hacían trizas, sus cuerpos anhelaban el otro, se sostenían con ese anhelo de que todo esto fuera un sueño, porque sabían que al d8a siguiente se separarían por un tiempo indeterminado. Pasaron minutos y minutos para solo asimilar la idea de que ya no estaban juntos. Blaine saco papel de la bolsa de su sueter y dio la mitad a Kurt, ambos se limpiaron la nariz y algunas lagrimas, pero esto era en vano, no dejaban de salir.

-pero Kurt... también hay que prometer algo más...- dijo con más dolor que antes -si encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz... si encuentras a alguien que te guste... no evites estar con él por mi.

-pero Blaine...

-no see cuanto durara esto de estar separados, no quiero tenerte atado a mi. Prometeme que serás feliz si alguien más llega a tu vida. Prometelo.

-pero yo...

-prometelo- insistio Blaine tomando su mano con firmeza.

-esta bien, lo prometo. Pero no entiendo.

-te amo lo suficiente como para no dejarte completamente solo. Espero que encuentres a alguien, enserio lo espero. Te amo, y ruego que ese hombre te haga feliz mientras no estoy- era impotencia, era melancolía, eran muchas emociones juntas como para soportarlas.

-Realmente espero que tengas éxito, yo se que será así. Mostraras al mundo lo que yo ya se, que eres el hombre más talentoso y guapo del mundo- esto fue el principio para que una ligera sonrisa se asomara en el rostro de Blaine, Kurt se acerco y lo beso, era un beso salado con sabor a lagrimas, pero al mismo tiempo desprendía amor y anhelo, disculpas y dolor.

0000000000000

Acaricio su pecho, subio a sus hombros, beso sus mejillas, luego su cuello, Blaine cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ese toque que le ofrecia Kurt. Se aferro a su espalda, Kurt bajaba cada vez más, ya comenzaban a sentir sus corazones acelerados. Blaine planto su boca en la del castaño, el beso era intenso y seductor, muy acelerado y necesitado, era su despedida.

Sus lenguas entraron en acción, cada una adentrandose en el otro, descubriendo y conociendo un poco más. Luego llegaron las mordidas, leves y deliciosas. Blaine se recosto poco a poco en el sillón, Kurt seguía besandolo estando encima. Sus dos partes intimas ya estaban pegadas la una con la otra, y con el más minimo movimiento lograban excitarse.

Kurt bajo su mano y acaricio el miembro de Blaine con su mano, moviendolo de un lado a otro y sintiendo este endurecerse, jugando con él mientras contemplaba la cara del otro disfrutar de esto.

Blaine lo jalo más hacia él y empezo a morder su cuello, cambio de posición de tal modo que Kurt dejo debajo, y sin perder un segundo le quita la camiseta, repartiendo besos en todo su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Recorriendo con su lengua su pecho y succionando esas partes sensibles que ya conocia de Kurt, el cual tambien le quitaba su playera cada que podía. Cuando ambos estuvieron así se abrazaron, sintieron el calor del otro, se detuvieron un poco hasta calmarse con el latir constante que escuchaban. Se amaban y de eso nunca habria duda.

Blaine desabotono el pantalón de Kurt y bajo el cierre, luego se lo hizo a si mismo, comenzo a bajarlo y Kurt imito la acción, quedando solo en ropa interior y dejando ver sus bultos, insitando a continuar con lo anterior. Blaine se lanzo sobre Kurt y lo beso apasionadamente, quitando esas prendas que aún impedían su desnudez total, y cuando ya estuvieron fuera, Blaine seguía besando al castaño con movimientos arriba y abajo sobre su miembro, exitando aún más que antes, estando vulnerables, tocandose sin nada que lo impidiera.

Aveces olvidaban como besar, sus bocas quedaban solo unidas y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, hasta que reanudaban una y otra vez esta interacción.

Sabían que era momento, Blaine comenzo a posicionarse frente a Kurt, movio su pene para que el suyo se abriera paso entre sus piernas, comenzo a meterlo con ayuda de sus dedos, lo cual hizo gemir a Kurt, el cual procuraba quedarse en silencio para no despertar a nadie, dejando salir así solo un leve ģruñido. Pero poco a poco todo dejaba de importar, sin lubricante, sin planearlo, solo la plena acción sexual del amor. Blaine dejo entrar su miembro por completo, disfrutando de la gloriosa cara de placer en el ojiazul, tomo su cabello y lo movia de un lado a otro mientras conseguia salir y entrar de nuevo, primero lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero cuando ambos entraban en el climax simplemente comenzaron a brincar y moverse sin frenar, soltando gemidos y sintiendose fuera del mundo. Cada vez Blaine lo hacia mas fuerte y rápido, escuchaba decir a Kurt su nombre una y otra vez, movia sis brazos por todo su blanco cuerpo, exitando partes fuera de la unión.

Llego a lo mas profundo, dejando dalir un suspiro de pasión en ambos. Blaine salio lentamente, beso la frente de Kurt el cual lucia igual de agotado que él. Sus respiraciones no cesaban, se abrazaron más fuerte, esta era la despedida más honesta de todas.

-te amo Kurt. Te voy a extrañar.

-yo tambien te amo Blaine. Que tengas suerte.

0000000000000000

Cuando ya estuvieron en forma, tomaron su ropa y subieron a su cuarto, se recostaron de inmediato y sin decir ni una palabra más cerraron los ojos, quedandose profubdamente dormidos.

En la mañana, cuando Kurt desperto solo había una nota.

"No tengo la fuerza para despedirme de todos. Pronto los vere, lo prometo. Te amo como no tienes idea. Te llamare, siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Solo espero que seas feliz. Esto no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto. Blaine. "

Kurt tomo la nota y la abrazo, lloro con ella, pero ya no de dolor, de orgullo por encontrar alguien a quien amar que pensara antes en él que en si mismo. Sería feliz por Blaine.

Se quito el anillo de su mano, lo dejo en su escritorio. Ya no estaba más comprometido.

Blaine llegaba a la casa de Puck en Nueva York, este habìa accedido a darsela. Se sento en el sillón, ya había llorado lo suficiente en el vuelo, ahora solo quería descansar. Pero antes tomo el telefono al igual que aquella tarjeta que le ofrecieron cuando canto con Kurt en Central park, marco un número y espero a que contestaran -¿hola? Soy Blaine Anderson. Acepto la propuesta.

6 MESES DESPUÉS

Finn Hudson, es un joven de 22 años, las vacaciones habían terminado y ahora solo le quedaba un semestre para poder graduarse en su carrera, él sería maestro, es lo que mas le gustaba hacer y era bueno para eso, almenos eso decía Mr Schue, que era el director del glee club de su secundaria, a la cual también asistio su novia Rachel Berry. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, su familia tambien lo estaba, ansiaba regresar a una preparatoria o secundaria y compartir de su amor a la música y literatura a los jovenes, influenciarles que esta no era una carrera en la que estabas destinado a fracasar, al contrario, sería la satisfacción de haber influenciado y cambiado la vida de un adolescente que estaba perdido en sus problemas y logro encontrarse con las artes y humanidades atraves de alguien que lo guio. Si, eso quería hacer de su vida. Después de graduarse iría a Nueva York con su familia, si, su novia acababa de dar a luz y para ese entonces ya podría viajar con su bebé. El bebé no era suyo, pero esa es una historia que no vale la pena contar. Ahora eran felices y era lo que importaba.

Noah Puckerman, es un hombre de 24 años, se había graduado de la Universidad hace dos años, y con un poco de apoyo de su familia y con sus propios ahorros, logro comprar un pequeño departamento en Nueva York. Trabajaba diariamente y ganaba para lo que necesitaba y aún más, podía darse el placer de vez en cuando de llamar al centro de prostitución y darse ese placer. Pero gracias a una recomendación de su primo (al cual tambien ayudaba a mantenerse llevandole comida) que le sugirio pedir a una sexy chica rubia, se enamoro, y tardo dos años, dos años que también le sirvieron para corregir sus malas conductas, conquistarla. Ahora estaba en Canada, y había encontrado un trabajo igual que al anterior, pero con menos estres por no estar en la gran ciudad. Encontro un departamento cerca de la casa de los Hummel, la que ahora era tambien casa de su novia, daría todo por darle la mejor vida de todas.

Elliot Gilbert, era un chico de 18 años. Estaba por iniciar su carrera de arte en una escuela de Canada, la CDA, estaba emocionado por absolutamente todo, había dado su audición recientemente y había recibido la carta de aceptación en la Universidad. Esta era su pasión y estaba a punto de vivirla junto a su familia, junto a su novio. Antes ya había tenido una relación, pero fue lo más destructivo de su vida. Ahora no, ahora era feliz. No podía creer que un simple viaje que hizo a Estados Unidos con su mejor amiga Rachel Berry lo cambiaría todo. No sabía como ni cuando, pero de pronto ya estaba enredado en una complicada historia de amor desarrollada en un prostíbulo. Bueno, valio la pena, amaba a Sebastian y era lo que importaba. Vivirían por ahora con sus padres, pero en cuanto pudieran trabajar comprarían su propia casa, esa era la meta.

Rachel Berry, es una chica de 18 años. Esta cuidando a su pequeño bebé llamado Daniel por decisión de ella y su pareja, Finn Hudson. Le quedan solo unas semanas más para poder viajar y en cuanto lo haga y el bebé crezca un poco, podran mudarse a Nueva York para que ella inicie su Universidad en NYADA, estudiará teatro en definitiva. Conocer NYADA y ahorrar dinero trabajando en una neveria fue la razón por la cual viajo a Nueva York en un inicio, y una gran y complicada historia empezo, encontro al mejor amigo de su infancia y creyo enamorarse de alguien más, y lo peor de todo es que termino como prostituta, gracias a Dios esto no duro demasiado y logro salir pronto, además, había cumplido su sueño de estar en Broadway protagonizando Wicked, viajo a Paris y mucho más. Aún le quedaba mucho por delante, pero ya tenía una buena historia que contar a sus seguidores (que de hecho ya tenía). Su vida era igual de dramatica que como la soño, aunque fue dificil y dolorosa, le encantaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Sebastian Smythe, es un chico de 20 años. Cuando era niño jamás fue querido, y el ansiar sentirse amado fue lo que le llevo a entrar voluntariamente al centro de prostitución, fue el error más grande de su vida, pero no podría estar más agradecido. Años después fue trasladado a Nueva York y ahí conoció a Kurt Hummel de quien creyo enamorarse, tuvo un pequeño romance con él, algo así, e intento separarlo de su novio Blaine Anderson, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no serìa podible a no ser que ellos mismos así lo quisieran. Elliot Gilbert llego a su vida sin que supiera que sería tan importante en su vida, fue el chico que lo enamoro, pero seguramente jamás se interesaría en un prostituto como él. Dos años después estaban juntos, enamorados, empezarìa a estudiar Idiomas desde cero, no tenía por obvias razones estudios previos, pero al contar su historia, la escuela en donde quería estar lo acepto sin peros.

Quinn Fabray, es una chica de 22 años que acaba de ser adoptada por la familia Hummel, Quinn Hummel, después de ser prostituta, una prostituta espantosa y perra, tratando de separar a una pareja porque creía estar enamorada de Blaine Anderson, solo quería rehacer su vida. Ignoro a Puck desde que lo conocio, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, conocio en él aquello que llamaban amor. Iniciaría sus estudios el siguiente semestre, sería psicologa, quería ocupar ese talento que ya tenía para algo bueno y ayudar a los demás. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que en su vida había personas que apreciaba y no dejaría ir. Era completamente otra, ahora era amable, servicial, cariñosa, divertida... de esas personas con las que te encanta estar. Le avergonzaba quien había sido antes, pero estaba feliz de que eso la guiara al presente.

Kurt Hummel, es un chico de 21 años estudiante particular en música, piano precisamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su vida en Canada, vivía con sus padres y era más que feliz. Disfrutaba cada tarde de la libertad para caminar por donde le gustase. Nadie sabía que había sido prostituto en su pasado, no había necesidad de saberlo. Justo ahora salía con un chico muy lindo llamado Adam ¿le dolía estar con alguien más? Si, pero aún así quería darse una oportundiad y él podría ser el hombre ideal, ya que tambien provenia de una familia adinerada e influyente, lo cual agrado mucho a sus padres. La familia Hummel era denuevo la más conocida y popular de la zona, todos los amaban. Tenía una vida casi perfecta, era como rehacerla, olvidando todo el pasado y empezando de cero. Aveces las despedidas son buenas.

Blaine Anderson, es un joven de 22 años. Acaba de firmar con una disquera la cual ha prometido lanzarle un album. Esa misma mañana sería lanzado el primer sencillo y estaba muriendo nervioso. Este había sido siempre su mayor sueño, antes le costaba admitirlo, creía que eso lo haría muy gay, pero en realidad eso era bueno. Amaba lo que hacía, acababa de estar en dos series y muchos llamaban para solicitarlo en otras nuevas. Su carrera solo empezaba y enserio lo disfrutaba. Aveces se sentía solo, todos sus amigos estaban lejos de él, pero no tardo mucho en hacer unos nuevos, de hecho habia conocido a un chico llamado Jeremiah que enserio le gustaba. Eso no impedia que perdiera contacto con Kurt, aveces se llamaban y mensajeaban, almenos si una vez por semana. Su vida no era para nada como antes, tenia a su familia para apoyarlo, se sentia seguro. Y todo gracias a una llamada al prostibulo.

La vida de todos cambio, pero lamentablemente la pareja que lo hizo realidad decidio ir por caminos separados. Aunque estos se cruzaron por una razón

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL.**

 **DEJEN SUS FAVS Y COMENTARIOS, ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO! COMENTEN SUS DEDUCCIONES...**

 **LOS AMA... KAREN_COLFER_KLAINE (también espera que no la maten)**


	41. Final

CAPITULO 40

Final

4 años después

-el presidente de Estados Unidos inauguro el nuevo museo en Nueva York con honor al año 2020, en compañia del jefe de Estado en Canada, Japón y Londres. En otras noticias, la gira del famoso cantante, Blaine Anderson, empieza mañana, recorriendo la mayoría de los paises de idioma ingles y algunos otros del español. La alucinante estrella que ha ganado globos de oro y tonys siendo aún tan joven, ahora esta nominado para un grammy, el cual, a mi parecer se lo ganara fácilmente, digo ¿Quien no ama a Blaine Anderson?

-Exactamente Christina- añadio su compañero de noticiero -parece que ninguna persona había logrado antes semejante éxito en tan poco tiempo.

-Gran parte de ese éxito lo reconoce a su manager, el cual es su mismo padre, es increíble que exista esa unión familiar. Creo que por eso su grupo de fans es tan grande y hay muy pocos que les disgusta su música.

-Y tú ¿ya compraste tus boletos para ver al chico más querido del siglo XXI?

La televisión cambio de canal, el control remoto callo alado del chico que miraba la tv en el sillón, alguien lo había hecho.

-hey, lo estaba viendo- se quejo el aún joven de 25 años.

-¿tú ídolo de pubertos? Amor, no podrás irlo a ver, los boletos se agotaron a los minutos que salieron a la venta, es mejor que no te emociones. Mejor veamos alguna serie juntos- dijo el chico rubio sentandose alado de su pareja, cambio de canales y lo abrazo por detrás, pero noto su distracción, su melancolía o algo parecido -¿Kurt, estas bien?- el castaño no contesto -amor, sabes que yo quería llevarte a verlo, se que es tu mayor ídolo, pero ya no esta en mis manos. Pero podemos hacer algo más si quieres, lo que más quieras lo hare.

-gracias Adam... no es nada, solo quería verlo...- trato de verse lo más discreto posible.

-Te prometo que algún día lo vas a conocer- Kurt sonrio como si aquello no hubiera sucedido desde hace 6 años.

-Gracias Adam- lo beso solo por unos pocos segundos, y continuaron viendo la tv un largo rato.

Pero Kurt estaba disperso. Recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años le entristecía y animaba al mismo tiempo. Primero hablaba diariamente con Blaine, le contaba todo lo que pasaba cada día, aún lo más insignificante. Poco a poco llego a ser cada semana, pero siempre estaba enterado de su vida, "estaré en una serie" "quieren una pelicula" "un nuevo sencillo", pero en cuanto su primer álbum llego al primer lugar de ventas en más de 10 paises, todo comenzo a cambiar. Las llamadas diarias se transformaron en mensajes mensuales, todo el mundo comenzaba a reconocer el nombre de Blaine Anderson, y eso en verdad ponía feliz a Kurt, estaba más que orgulloso. Un día Blaine llego a su casa en Canada, todos sus amigos explotaron de alegría, hablo con Kurt, le dijo que su fama ya estaba incrementando, que se estaba viendo obligado a tener otro numero de telefono y aun cambiar su nombre en redes sociales, y en cierta parte tambien le insinuo que su contacto sería menor, Kurt acepto, ver a Blaine alcanzar el éxito era suficiente, también se aclararon que se seguían queriendo e incluso hubo un beso, pero solo eso. Desde ese momento Kurt se vio en la libertad de ver por si mismo, sus citas con Adam se convertían en salidas como pareja, y poco a poco esa culpa desaparecía, ya que en todos lados aparecían los escandalos de Blaine y sus parejas, fotos de él con alguien más de la mano... parecía que sus caminos se separaban, pero no para mal. Sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba su voz, cada vez que lo veía en una pantalla... su corazón y ser seguían sintiendo lo mismo que aquel día en que se enamoro de él, aún más que eso... trataba de superarlo, ya era imposible estar con él, pero algo era definitivo, jamás dejaría de amarlo.

-debo salir amor, pero porfavor, ya no estes así ¿si?- le pregunto Adam seriamente, Kurt asintio un tanto distraído.

-si, no te preocupes. Vinieron los Puckerman y mi hermano con su esposo, dicen que se reunen para algo importante, estan arriba- Adam beso tiernamente la frente de Kurt. El chico se levanto y salio por la puerta. Sus padres tenían el mando de una empresa, y estaban a punto de darsela, por lo que los tramites eran muchos. Ya solo faltaba una cosa para que esa empresa fuera suya, un poco más y sus planes estarían cumplidos.

Ya había caminado dos cuadras y avanzaba tranquilamente, llevaba las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y observa a a su alrededor. Muy pronto todos aquí conocerían su nombre, sería exitoso. Debía solucionar el problema con Kurt, pero eso vendría después ¿porque la gente quiere a ese tonto de Blaine Anderson? Es solo un niño cara bonita que canta bien, no era para tanto, sus canciones ni siquiera son tan buenas ¡él no es único! Si yo tuviera el dinero que seguro él tenía antes de subir a la cima, también lo lograría, lo peor es que todos en la casa Hummel parecían aclamarlo, ni si quiera lo conocían ¿como puedes llamar ídolo a alguien que no coboces? No sabes si realmente es así o solo esta aparentando para una pantalla, para tener más fans y premios. Aveces es mejor admirar a las estrellas mal vistas por la sociedad, porque ellas son las que realmente reflejan lo que son. Blaine tampoco era carismatico, tampoco era guapo, por ejemplo, ese chico de allá tiene su mismo absurdo cabello rizado, hasta tiene la misma altura, esas cejas triangulares... ¿será un gran fan de él? Adam entrecerro los ojos para ver con mayor claridad, pero era dificil, llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos y un sombrero que le cubria gran parte del rostro, sin embargo, sus sospechas fueron incrementando, se acerco más y más y comenzo a seguirlo, era él, algo se lo decía. Pero era imposible ¿Qué haría una celebridad mundial a una calle de su casa? Pero no podía descartar la idea. Corrio hasta él como si fuera muy apresurado.

-Disculpa amigo ¿sabes que hora es?- el chico se quedo inmovil unos segundos.

-No se- dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

-pero tienes un reloj- le señalo su muñeca.

-ah si, si, lo siento. Son las 11:00am.

-¿puedes repetirlo?

-Las 11:00am...- dijo ahora desconfiado, Adam tomo sus lentes de sorpresa y se los quito, era él. Y por lo contrario que esperaba Blaine, el chico no se emociono en lo absoluto.

-sabía que eras tú, debes practicar mejor tu cambio de voz estrellita- Blaine estaba desconcertado, no supo que responder, entonces Adam siguio hablando -necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Yo?- se señalo a si mismo, no dejaba de ver alrededor para asegurarse que nadie viniera.

-Mi novio es gran fan tuyo y los boletos se agotaron, necesito que me des unos- Blaine sonrio aún confundido, este sujeto le hablaba como si se conocieran.

-No lo hare, yo no tengo acceso a ellos, lo siento- se nego, Adam torcio la boca notablemente molesto.

-Ya decía yo que tu bondad era una farsa para vender más- Blaine recapacito su respuesta, el chico tenía razón.

-aunque si es para tu pareja... si es por amor, quiza pueda pedir que entren por detrás...

-¿amor? Bah, no. Sus padres son gente importante, y los mios también, pero nadie sabe que la compañia esta quebrando, entonces necesito casarme con alguien que pueda salvarnos y darnos riquezas ¿entiendes, no? Supongo que tú también lo haces.

-¿lo haces por dinero?- pregunto Blaine molesto, gente así no valìa la pena -me daría vergüenza ser así. Olvidalo, y deseo que lo suyo no funcione- Adam rio divertido.

-¿Quien lo diría? La celebridad cree en el amor- Blaine la arrebato sus lentes que aún tenía en las manos y se los puso de nuevo.

-Si, ahora callate y vete- Blaine retomo su camino, Adam lo siguio -¿ahora que quieres?

-¿a donde vas? Supongo que estas perdido, si te ayudo ¿me darás los boletos?

-No, no estoy perdido, voy a ver a unos amigos. No te daré boletos, y si te los diera serían solo para tu novio de regalo mio.

-¿Qué amigos?- pregunto ignorando lo demás.

-Solo dejame- Blaine se detuvo frente a una enorme y lujosa casa, sonrio al verla y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Te equivocaste, te dije que estabas perdido. Esta casa no puede ser- Blaine ahora lo ignoraba -enserio, esta no es- ya estaban en frente -espera, si le digo a mi novio que te traje hasta aquí seguramente aceptara casarse conmigo- dijo en voz muy baja y para si mismo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada- Blaine giro los ojos, no tenia idea porque ese chico seguía detrás de él. Toco el timbre, espero unos segundos.

-¡yo abro!- se escucho desde dentro, y al abrir la puerta se vio un chico alto y de buen aspecto -¡Blaine!- grito él mismo y lo abrazo de inmediato.

-Si, es él, verán yo lo...

-¡Sebastian Smythe!- grito de vuelta Blaine con la misma emoción dejando a Adam más que confundido -¿Cómo ha estado? ¡escuche que te casaste con Elliot hace poco!

-Si, hace medio año, ha sido hermoso. Tambien Quinn y Puck, pero ellos hace un año.

-oh... lo siento por no estar, me siento horrible.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que estas ocupado. Rachel llamo ayer y nos dijo que en un mes se gradua de NYADA, ¿sabías que su hijo ya tiene 4 años?

-a ellos los visite hace unos meses, su familia es hermosa.

-alto alto que alguien me explique- seguía demandando Adam

-¡Blaine!- grito una chica rubia llegando hasta él y abrazandolo como nunca.

-¿cómo esta señorita Fabray?- pregunto como todo un caballero.

-Muy bien señor Anderson- detrás de ella aparecieron Elliot y Puck.

-hey dejame algo a mi, amor- le pidio Puck alejando a Quinn cargandola y dejandola detrás para saludar a Blaine.

-hey- se quejo ella riendo.

-les dije que les gustaría la sorpresa- presumio Elliot.

-Callate y saludame- bromeo Blaine abrazandolo.

-Y espera, que aún viene lo mejor- le dijo Elliot, y Blaine por detrás del hombro de su amigo logro ver una silueta que le dio escalofrios, se alejo de Elliot lentamente, su corazón se agito, exactamente igual a como era antes.

-¿Kurt...?- pregunto en voz baja, el chico se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que su rostro se dejo iluminar por la luz en la sala.

-¿Blaine?- dijo con el mismo entusiasmo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios -oh ¡Blaine!- grito ahora y corriendo hasta él más rápido que todos, lo abrazo, Blaine lo estrecho más a él, sus brazos se rodeaban y querían hacerlo más, querían unirse. El silencio era total, sus lagrimas saliendo eran solo aquellas que ejercían presencia, sus respiraciones continuas, esto era tan... tan emotivo, tan real, tan emocionante, nadie necesito decir nada para darse cuenta del corazón sensible que ambos chicos tenían y como se deja abrazar por el otro -pense que jamás volverías... digo tienes tu carrera, la fama, tus fans, los reporteros... ¿Qué haces aquì? ¿no tienes un concierto en dos días? Deberías estar ensayando y viajando ¿por qué no habías llamado? Trate de conseguir boletos pero...

-Te extrañe- lo callo Blaine viendolo a los ojos, Kurt rio levemente.

-yo también te extrañe- se volvieron a abrazar, por un tiempo indeterminado, quiza fueron minutos y minutos.

-Vine porque quería verte, perdón por perder contacto. No me dejan hacer llamadas sin supervisión y los números ya son diferentes. Quería venir desde hace mucho pero fue imposible. Perdoname, porfavor, prometo que no volvera a pasar, porfavor- Kurt sonrio, extrañaba esa voz, enserio la extrañaba.

-le doy mi perdón super estrella- Blaine bajo la cabeza avergonzado -te dije que lo lograrías, has logrado mucho más de lo que imagine.

-No, porfavor, aquí no soy la celebridad, solo soy Blaine Anderson ¿si?- la humildad de Blaine hizo a Kurt desvanecer, aveces se habia imaginado que Blaine cambiaba y se volvia egoísta, pero no, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Estas aquí...- dijo Kurt aún sin creerlo -¿en que hotel te quedaras? Conozco algunos que son increíbles y...

\- de hecho quería saber si Elizabeth me podría resguardar aquí los dos días que faltan...

-¡Blaine!- entro gritando desesperadamente Elizabeth por la puerta -¡Blaine! ¡no te atrevas a preguntar eso! ¡sabes que puedes quedarte!

-Elizabeth- la saludo con respeto y cariño dandole un abrazo -te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Blaine, tú sigues siendo igual de guapo. Puedes quedarte con Kurt en su habitación si quieres, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.

-Usted sabe que para mi siempre será un placer estar cerca de su hijo- Kurt se puso rojo, hacía mucho que alguien no lograba ponerlo así.

-Ven, te enseñare unas canciones que he compuesto, podrías usar alguna, y no te cobrare por hacerlo- dijo Kurt tomando su mano y jalandolo para caminar, Blaine rio.

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Alguien quiere explicarme?- exigió Adam.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí- dijo Kurt con la verdad.

-Me di cuenta.

-Adam, él es Blaine Anderson.

-Lo sé.

-es el ex novio de Kurt- añadió Elliot naturalmente, Kurt lo golpeo con el codo, Elliot seguía sonriendo, le encantaba molestar a Adam de ese modo, aveces creía que en realidad no quería a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿como es posible que fueras novio de una celebridad?! ¡de una celebridad de Nueva York!

-Es que fueron pareja antes de eso, ex novios, ex prometidos... enamorados...- dijo Sebastian apoyando a su esposo en lo que tramaba.

-Blaine- dijo Kurt en un tono más alto para acabar con todos esos comentarios -él es mi novio, Adam- Blaine abrio los ojos a la par, Adam también se puso nervioso, abrio demasiado la boca, esa estupida estrella sabía su secreto, se sentía tonto, todo podría estarse arruinando ¡hoy más qje nunca odiaba a Blaine Anderson!

-¿él es tu novio?

-Si ¿por qué?

-¡Kurt! Ven aquí- lo jalo Adam llevandolo arriba de las escaleras antes que Blaine alcanzara a reaccionar.

-¿debo preguntar porque llegaste con Adam?- dijo Elliot al ver la reacción de su amigo

-Jamás mencionaste que Kurt tenía pareja.

-No quería que pensarás mucho en eso...

-Me dijiste que era mi oportunidad para recuperarlo.

-Lo es, solo debes...

-¿Cómo voy a recuperarlo con su novio enmedio?

-A nadie nos agrada ese chico, pero Kurt no lo entiende. Llevan 4 años juntos y...

-¿4 años?- pregunto con dolor Blaine -¡es el doble de lo que nosotros estuvimos juntos!

-Pero ¡Blaine, tú y Kurt se enamoraron! Nada va a ganarle a eso- Blaine se quedo callado mientras todos los demás observaban. En estos momentos ya no importaba su concierto, ya no importaba la fama, ahora era solo un chico que quería recuperar a la persona que amaba. Tenía dos días para lograrlo.

Adam cerro la puerta del cuarto con brusquedad, Kurt sabía que una pelea podría estarse acercando.

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo Kurt de inmediato.

-estoy muy confundido, no molesto. ¿lo conocen? ¿lo conoces? ¿por que nunca me lo habías dicho? Creí que teniamos la confianza de...

-Lo conocí hace 6 años- lo interrumpio Kurt -lo conocí porque... porque...- Adam no sabía la historia de su pasado, solo su familia y amigos que la vivieron a su lado, nadie más, y lo que menos quería era que se enteraran -por que... cuando viaje a Nueva York me lo encontre, era un chico común y corriente, hablamos y nos hicimos amigos, él no se atrevía a cantar porque le apenaba lo que fueran a decir, pero yo lo anime y le enseñe a tocar guitarra. Nos hicimos pareja, pero no fue nada... serio- eso dolía -Luego nos dejamos de ver, terminamos y mandaba mensajes, pero de la nada se volvio super estrella y creía que se había olvidado de mi...- Adam alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-¿seguro que eso fue todo lo que paso?

"Era prostituto y él pago para que fuera a su casa, nos enamoramos, nos intentaron separar, me llevaron preso a Francia y luego nos comprometimos" paso por la mente de Kurt -No- mintio por completo.

-esta bien, te creere. Solo quiero decirte una cosa... ese chico te veía muy intensamente, te apuesto que intentará separarnos, seguro te inventara algo sobre mi que no es verdad para que me odies. No lo creas porfavor. Yo se como son las celebridades, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran por el simple hecho de tener dinero, no te dejes influenciar por eso.

-Esta bien...- en cierto modo tenía razón, Blaine lo había olvidado y de un día a otro ya estaba aquí coqueteandole -no te preocupes- Adam tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo beso tiernamente, Kurt se dejo llevar, pero ya no sentía nada.

Tocaron la puerta, Adam rodo los ojos y abrio, Elliot y Blaine estaban allí.

-Mi mejor amigo quiere hablar con Kurt- dijo directamente Adam.

-Si, claro, aparece alguien importante y ahora todos son sus amigos.

-Oye, él y yo lo somos desde hace 5 años, no hables cuando no tienes idea de nada- le respondio Elliot atacando, Blaine separo a Elliot con su brazo un paso atrás.

-No Elliot, estoy bien, solo salgan un momento- Adam salió seguido de Elliot, el odio entre ambos era mucho más que evidente -¿así siempre pelean?

-Desde que estamos juntos.

-¿y no es incomodo que tu hermano y novio se odien?

-pues un poco- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-vaya ¿tocas todos esos instrumentos?- dijo maravillado el ojimiel mientras se iluminaban sus pupilas al ver un teclado, una guitarra, un bajo, un violin, una flauta, una pequeña bateria y demás intrumentos en una esquina de la habitación.

-Si, compongo aveces con ellos...

-No puedo creerlo- Blaine fue hasta allá y los observo con cuidado, estaban limpios y bien presentables -tú deberías ser la estrella, yo no- Kurt sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, gesto que hizo a Blaine temblar, adoraba verlo así.

-Yo no tengo tu voz.

-La tienes, me lo demostraste muchas veces. Sin ti yo no estaría donde estoy- Kurt sonrio y bajo la cabeza.

-¿así de lindo eres con todos tus fans?

-Soy amable y lindo, pero solo con uno entrego todo mi amor- Blaine se acerco al castaño unos pasos, Kurt no se alejo, por el contrario, también avanzo un poco.

-¿Quién será aquel afortunado?

-Te dare una pista, tiene la piel blanca, un cabello siempre bien peinado y unos ojos

espectaculares que te seducen cada que los ves- ya estaban a solo un paso uno del otro, uno más y estarían tan unidos como solían estarlo.

-¿y que hay de todos esos chismes de "Blaine Anderson ya tiene novia"?

-Número uno, tú más que nadie sabe que no me gustan las mujeres de ese modo. Número dos, son solo chismes, son amigas, lo juro. Número tres, dudo que ame a alguien tanto como lo hago con mi exnovio- Kurt se puso rojo como tomate.

-¿por que no les dicho eso a la prensa?

-No se si él quiera que los reporteros lo persigan y no le dejen en paz. Si por mi fuera ya lo hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos.

-Blaine, llevamos 4 años de haber terminado...

-Exactamente, ¿no habla eso de mis sentimientos?- Blaine tomo las manos de Kurt, las acaricio con su pulgar.

-Parecía que te habias olvidado de mi.

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti. Cada canción de amor que canto es solo para ti, y si me aleje es porque no quería que tú salieras afectado por mi...- Blaine suspiro, ahora se sentía exactamente igual a hace unos años, era como si estuviera en un sueño, tratando de recuperar a Kurt, como un juego de chicos de preparatoria, pero esto era la vida real -yo más que nadie se el talento que tienes. Quiero que me acompañes a la gira, quiero que cantes conmigo, quiero que hagas el siguiente album conmigo... quiero que el mundo sepa quien es el amor de mi vida- Kurt estaba desconcertado, de verlo solo en pantallas y grandes anuncios, ahora el hombre de sus sueños estaba frente a él confesandole su amor eterno.

-Blaine yo... no se... no puedo cambiar así mi vida de la noche a la mañana.

-¿me siguess amando?- solo tenía dos días, podía verse muy directo pero lo único que quería era recuperarlo lo antes posible, antes de que fuera imperdonable el alejamiento, antes de que Kurt dejara de sentir eso por él... antes de que él mismo decidiera superarlo.

-tengo novio.

-¿me sigues amando?- sus corazones latían rapido, esto quiza era inadecuado, pero lo que en realidad importaba eran sus corazones sensibles. Kurt se quedo callado. -debo decirte algo acerca de tu novio- fruncio el ceño -él... no te quiere.

-No porfavor Blaine, no vengas a querer separarnos. He estado con él 4 años, tú apenas regresaste hoy- le solto las manos y se alejo unos pasos sintiendose mal por ceder tan facil.

-es enserio, él hoy me dijo que solo te quería por dinero.

-Su familia es más rica que la mia, eso no tendría sentido.

-Su empresa esta por quebrar y solo te quiere para salvar eso.

-Si eso fuera real ya me hubiera enterado.

-Kurt escuchame- trato de tomar su mano pero él la aparto -yo te amo.

-¿como se supone que te crea cuando perdimos contacto hace meses?

-tú sabes que es verdad. Queria protegerte, porque se que te gusta vivir tranquilo. No te dajarían en paz si saben de mis sentimientos por ti...

-¿entonces que tramas? ¿enamorarme para luego tener una relación a escondidas?

-He vivido años callando mi amor por ti. No lo soporto más, si lo aceptas, lo nuestro lo sabrá todo el mundo- Kurt solo pensaba, no espondio nada -se que va a ser dificil ser pareja de alguien famoso como yo...

-Ya no eres el de antes. Eres humilde pero debemos aceptar que simplemente ya no eres un chico común, lo nuestro es imposible. Y te agradezco por amarme asi... pero creo que estamos mejor como amigos- dijo seriamente y con un nudo en la garganta. Blaine asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio a la puerta, la abrio lentamente.

-Fue posible que alguien común como yo se enamorara y estuviera con un prostituto para sufrir cada día por eso... pero para ti no es normal estar conmigo solo porque tengo fama. Que bueno es enterarme- cerro la puerta triste, molesto, todo a la vez.

-Blaine- lo llamo Kurt, pero ya no regreso. Se odiaba, se detestaba, llevaba todo este tiempo sin recordar el pasado y ahora todo regresaba como un tornado. Su vida era tan tranquila que no queria arriesgarse a perderla, era egoísta, era horrible considerando que acababa de herir a la persona que más quería.

Blaine bajo las escaleras tratando de ocultar todos sus sentimientos. Todos estaban

reunidos en la sala, se paro en el centro de inmediato y empezo a hablar.

-Todos tienen entradas gratis a mi concierto, nos iremos de aquí en limusina- celebraron entre ellos, pero Elliot permanecio serio -todos menos Adam- Blaine se acerco con duros pasos a él y lo estrello contra la pared y puso su brazo en su cuello, estaba lleno de coraje y rabia -Dile la verdad.

-¿de que verdad hablas?- se hizo el inocente hablando con miedo.

-¡no te hagas estupido!- lo azoto de nuevo -Kurt es la persona que más amo en el mundo, no toleraré que este contigo.

-¡no se de que hablas! Dejame en paz.

-Yo realmente amo a Kurt, lo amo, alguien como tú no merece a alguien como él ¡yo lo amo con su pasado y cada parte de él!

-¡Yo también!

-No es verdad Adam, tú ni siquiera sabes su pasado, si te lo dijera saldrias corriendo de aqui- entro Elliot a la discusión.

-¿no lo sabe?- pregunto Blaine asombrado.

-¿de que pasado hablan?- gruño y empujo a Blaine, Blaine lo golpeo en la cara con el puño cerrado.

-¡ya sueltense!- grito Elizabeth colocandose enmedio -¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡solo empezo a golpearme!- grito Adam alejandose.

-Todos aquí conocemos a Blaine a la perfección y no se portaría así por cualquier cosa- se opuso Quinn -Cuentanos que hizo, Blaine.

-No, prefiero que él mismo lo diga si tan valiente se cree- Adam fruncio el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

-No se de que hablas. ¡ahora resulta que todos lo conocen a la "perfección"! Es una celebridad, todas son iguales. El día de mañana que se le aparezca un modelo multimillonario decidirá dejar a Kurt. Solo has arruinado vidas ¿te sientes bien por eso, estrellita?- Adam se dio media vuelta y salio de la casa sin mirar atrás.

-¡agh como lo detesto!- gruño Quinn, Puck tomo su mano y la calmo -es que enserio, es una horrible persona.

-Dinos lo que sabes Blaine- pidio Elliot igual de fastidiado que Quinn.

-No, quiero que él lo diga por si mismo- todos asintieron no muy convencidos pero

respetando la decisión de su amigo.

-Yo si tengo algo que decir- dijo Burt entrando a la escena.

-¡Burt!- grito emocionado Blaine y saludandolo -hacia mucho que no te veía.

-Yo también te extrañe chico- le saludo alborotando el cabello -pero si debo decir algo importante- su tono de voz de hizo grave y profundo, todos escucharon -Adam va a pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, en dos dias- la mirada de Blaine se perdió, se quedo mudo, quieto, más que en un shock.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Sebastian siendo el único capaz de hacerlo.

-Ya tiene el anillo, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno, yo vi cuando lo compro pero no creí que fuera a hacerlo... se siente amenazado, asì que hizo una llamada hace solo unos minutos a sus "amigos", les pidio ayuda para la propuesta.- Blaine se cubrio el rostro con las manos, se dejo caer por completo en el sofa, unos pequeños llantos se hacian presentes.

-Blaine... que le pida matrimonio no quiere decir que Kurt acepte- trato de animarlo Quinn.

-Pero si lo hará, acaba de decirme que no me meta en su relación- dijo señalando el piso de arriba -además, yo llegue hoy, no va a elegirme a mi cuando no tuvimos contacto hace años ¡es imposible! Quiza solo deberìa irme y dejar que todo continue como si jamás hubiera llegado.

-¿tan fácil te vas a dar por vencido?- le regaño Puck llendo hasta estar frente a él -No, este no es mi primo, este no es el Anderson que conozco.

-Pero Puck, ya no puedo hacer nada...

-Cuando estabas en el centro de prostitución e iban a golpear a Kurt ¿Quién lo salvo?, cuando te enamoraste de él ¿Quién fue a pedirle perdón?, cuando eras oficial ¿Quién lo protegía?, cuando Kurt fue llevado al otro prostíbulo en NY ¿Quién lo encontro?, cuando Kurt fue vendido ¿quién nos hizo recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarlo? ¡fuiste tú! ¡Blaine, todas esas cosas son imposibles! ¡Y tú las hiciste realidad! Así que no quiero que te rindas. Tienes un día para convencer a Kurt de algo que nosotros no lo convencimos en 4 años, pero eres Blaine Devon Anderson, tú vas a lograrlo. Fin de la conversación- sin decir nada más se alejo, todos los demás observaron a Blaine unos segundos y después se retiraron.

Puck tenía razón. Estaba tan cegado por la fama que no recordaba todo lo que había sucedido antes. Y el solo recordar aquella noche que conoció a Kurt le hizo reir y suspirar. Estaba más que inspirado y listo para lograrlo.

Xxx

Habían pasado unas horas, Adam ya no regreso y Kurt no había vuelto después de salir desde el anochecer. Blaine desempacaba sus maletas en la habitación de Kurt. Enserio era acogedor estar ahí, era reconfortante. Ya era muy noche, trataba de no reocupar por Kurt, él ya era un adulto, no era el chico al que protegía por todo hace años. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero él tardo en hacer todo, se baño lentamente, cepillo sus dientes con la mayor calma. Era muy tranquilizante saber que nadie lo observaba, que los camarógrafos y reporteros no tenían idea donde estaba, se sentía libre.

Apago la luz, se recosto en la orilla derecha de la cama de Kurt y acomodo la almohada, cerro lentamente los ojos. Pero el sueño que ya había concebido se alejo cuando la luz fue encendida de nuevo, abrio los ojos y en la puerta estaba Kurt con la misma camiseta con la que salio.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-voy a quedarme a dormir ¿lo olvidas?

-esta casa es enorme, no deberías estar aquí.

-¿te incomoda que este aqui?- no contesto -no molestare, lo prometo, solo dormire de este lado de la cama- Kurt fruncio la boca.

-esta bien, pero de tu lado- le advirtio, Blaine asintio emocionado -ahora cierra los ojos, voy a cambiarme.

-como si no te hubiera visto sin ropa antes.

-Cierra los ojos- le demando, Blaine rió y obedeció. Pero obviamente la tensión era demasiada, los abrió ligeramente, logro ver el pecho de Kurt desnudo, era mucho más marcado que antes, su espalda contornada y sus brazos musculosos, era perfecto. Kurt se quito el pantalón, estaba solo en ropa interior, vaya, esa imagen le derritió más que cualquier cosa en su vida -ya se que me estas mirando- Blaine rio y abrio los ojos por completo.

-El problema no es que yo te mire, es que tú te dejas ser mirado- Kurt se torno rojo desde la cara hasta el cuello -eres adorable- eso solo lo hizo ponerse de un color más intenso. Se colocó rápidamente su pijama y apago la luz para que no fuera evidente -Te conozco Kurt, se que haces eso cada vez que no sabes que hacer- Kurt seguía sin responder, se acosto a su lado -¿porque te cuesta tanto convencerte de que me sigues queriendo? almenos un poco…

-Es dificil decirlo después de años, Blaine.

-Esta bien, esperaré, así como lo hice antes ¿fuiste con Adam?

-Si, le explique mejor nuestra historia.

-¿porque no sabe de tu pasado?

-Nadie lo sabe más que los que viven en esta casa, no es algo que sea agradable contar- Kurt se metio en la cama y se tapo con las cobijas del lado izquierdo, muy del lado izquierdo.

-si realmente lo amas deberías decirle.

-La cuestión es que no se si lo amo- dijo inconscientemente y sintiendose torpe por decirlo frente a él. Blaine se acerco más a él.

-¿recuerdas cuando pusimos el árbol de navidad con mi mamá? creo que esa es de las noche que jamás podré olvidar- Kurt sintio la cercanía de Blaine por su espalda, pero se quedo tiezo.

-si, lo recuerdo…

-o aquella vez que nos besamos con Defying gravity de fondo… nuestro primer beso- se acerco aún más, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreir.

-fue una preciosa noche..

-no más que esta. Todas las noches junto a ti son perfectas- Blaine lo abrazo por detrás, se acomodo en su espalda -descansas, hasta mañana- se despidio y deja un beso en su cabeza.

-hasta mañana Blaine- respondio con la misma paz, con el mismo amor -hasta mañana...

Xxx

Kurt bostezo, ya era de día, abrio los ojos ligeramente. Su cama estaba destendida, recordo que había dormido con Blaine, lo busco por al rededor un poco confundido. Se levanto y camino a su baño personal, la regadera sacaba agua, estaba bañandose seguramente. De pronto esta ceso y se escucho como Blaine salia empujando la cortina, Kurt regreso corriendo a su cama y se sento como si acabase de despertar. Blaine salio del baño solo con una toalla rodenado su cintura.

-Kurt, pense que seguirias dormido- su cuerpo estaba mojado, los rulos de su cabello caían por su rostro. Cuanto matarían miles de personas por ver esto.

-Creo que no te senti y mi cuerpo tuvo que despertar.

-Oh, ¿así que tu cuerpo me necesita?- bromeo, Kurt sonrio complicentemente.

-Quiza…- asombroso, ya empezaba a ceder.

-Pues entonces ven aquí- le dijo suavemente Blaine, Kurt no entendio al principio pero fue hasta él. Blaine lo tomo suavemente de la cintura, lo acerco más, lo acerco lo suficiente como para que sus rostros se rozaran, lo suficiente para que ambos se quedaran sin respiración, y permanecio ahí un buen rato, era un sentir encantador, un sacudir de corazón y el estomago enrrollarse sin explicación alguna. Blaine beso la orilla de sus labios, solo el extremo -ve a mi concierto hoy, yo te permitire entrar. Pasaremos juntos.

-No creo que quieras que los demás de te vean con un fan…

-No eres un fan, eres el amor de mi vida- Kurt sonrió, abrazo al ojimiel ¿quieres que el mundo sepa de ti? solo necesito tu permiso...

-esta bien, iré, dile al mundo- Blaine lo abrazo más fuerte, Kurt quedaba empapado pero eso carecía de importancía, era una brazo tibio y real.

-Arreglate, nos vamos juntos en limusina en una hora- Kurt asintio, le emocionaba la idea, per más que eso era extraño. Sin embargo no lo dudo, se apresuro a tomar su ropa y entrar al baño para darse una ducha. Estaba muy feliz y eso nada ni nadie se lo podía quitar.

Xxx

Todos lo observaban, se pasaba entre los bailarines y musicos, los reporteros con entrada VIP, era con curiosidad, con odio, con alegría, muchas distintas miradas lo abrumaban. Caminaba de la mano de Blaine camino a donde sería su asiento junto a sus amigos, pero él había entrado con Blaine. Y apesar de que amaba la vida tranquila y creyo que esto sería horrible, en realidad le gustaba, le gustaba poder ser libre y mostrarlo al mundo. Todo era tan lujoso, la lumusina en que llegaron, las tarjetas, los instrumentos, esto valia miles y miles de dolares. Los fans ya gritaban en el público, era un auditorio enorme, estaba completamente lleno. Los grandes anuncios con el nombre de "Blaine Anderson" solo le hacían más presente a Kurt con que persona estaba, era increíble volver a unos años atrás y luego ver esto.

-es aquí- le indico Blaine, 7 asientos decían reservado en la primera fila, ya todos estaban ahí -debo irme, los veo más adelante- dio un beso a Kurt en la mejilla y se retiro rápidamente, pero muchos fans lograron verlo y se armo un gran escandalo en todo el lugar.

-vaya, ¿así que volvieron?- dijo Sebastian contento

-No, no, solo somos amigos…

-lo que digan- siguio jugando Sebastian -todos sabemos que se aman, y que quieren estar juntos, dame un fundamento para que no sea así. Dudo que encuentres alguno después de lo que ya vivieron…

-Sebastian tiene razón Kurt- añadio Elliot -ese chico te ama con toda la honestidad del mundo, nunca nadie lo va a hacer igual, y conoce tu pasado y te amo con eso ¿qué podría ser mejor?- Kurt sonrió, en parte tenían razón, pero había algo… una inseguridad que aún no se iba.

-Todo a su tiempo chicos, no puedo asegurar nada… pero tampoco negarlo- tomo asiento en su lugar, todos se miraron igual de alegres, estaba funcionando. Blaine no necesito hablar mal de Adam, Blaine no hizo lo que ellos… Blaine solo llego a reavivar ese amor, era lo unico que faltaba.

Pasaron unos minutos, el concierto estaba por comenzar. Las luces se apagaron, los gritos fueron rotundos, comenzo a sonar una de sus canciones más famosas. Las luces, la desesperación, la energía era como ninguna otra "¡Hola, Cánada!" se escucho decir a Blaine, lo que les hizo enloquecer aún más. Salió a escena atraves de un conducto que del suelo lo elevo y comenzo a cantar. Esa voz, ese era Blaine, ese era su Blaine.

Canción tras canción y ni un gramo de pasión disminuía. Los bailes, la interpretación, cada persona del lugar cantando, era un mar de emociones que nadie podría negar. Camaras, luces, humo, todo se hizo presente para hacer de esta la mejor presentación de todas.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, estaba por llegar a su fin, era la última canción que debía cantarse, había terminado. Algunos ya tomaban sus cosas para salir corriendo y lograr ver salir a Blaine a su "hotel", pero Blaine lo interrumpio con un guitarrazo, había tomado una guitarra que se estaba ocupando y la afino frente a todos, tomo aire y se acerco a un microfono con atril que estaba en el centro preparado.

-antes de irme esta noche, quiero que el mundo entero se entere de algo- se quedo un rato en silencio -estoy enamorado- todo el publico grito, Kurt se cubrio el rostro, estaba nervioso, estaba más que nervioso -es una persona muy talentosa, él me enseño a creer en mi, literalmente, yo creía que esta carrera era algo… gay… pero el me mostro que puedes ser un verdadero hombre con eso, me mostro lo que es cantar, tocar un instumento… lo ame desde antes de ser famoso y lo sigo haciendo. Es por eso que… Kurt- lo miro entre todas las personas -¿quieres subir a cantar conmigo?- el público aclamo, una luz blanca apunto directo a Kurt, sus amigos lo empujaron para que subiera, él lo hizo, sus piernas temblaban mientras subia cada escalera. Vaya, desde ahi se veían aun muchas mas personas, las luces le deslumbraban y no veía con claridad, fue hasta Blaine sin saber precisamente que hacer -espero que me perdones por no haber tenido contacto contigo… te amo, enserio lo hago… y no te estoy pidiendo que regresemos ni nada, por el momento solo quiero que cantes conmigo.

Los instrumentos empezaron a tocar, Blaine tambien lo hacia con su guitarra. Era una canción que Kurt conocia a la perfección. Blaine empezo.

Un millón de pensamientos en mi cabeza

¿Debería dejar a mi corazón seguir escuchando?

Porque hasta ahora yo he caminado la linea

Nada está perdido pero, algo falta.

No puedo decidir lo que está mal, lo que está bien

¿Por cuál camino debería ir?

Kurt se unió a él en una excelente melodía, la gente aclamo

Si yo solo hubiese sabido lo que mi corazón me contaba

Nose lo que estoy sintiendo

¿Es esto sólo un sueño?

Oh oh

Yeah

Si sólo pudiera leer los signos en frente de mí

Podría encontrar el camino para saber quién estoy destinado a ser

Oh oh...

Si solo...

Si solo...

Si solo...

Kurt siguio con un solo, los aplausos eran infinitos

Cada paso, cada palabra

Con cada hora, yo estoy cayendo...

Para algo nuevo, algo valiente

Para alguien con quien yo, con quien yo nunca estuve

No puedo decidir lo que está mal, lo que está bien

¿Por cuál camino debería ir?

Ambos entonaban mirandose el uno al otro, la mirada mas sincera y romántica para presenciar

Si yo solo hubiese sabido lo que mi corazón me contaba

Nose lo que estoy sintiendo

¿Es esto sólo un sueño?

Oh oh

Yeah

Si sólo pudiera leer los signos en frente de mí

Podría encontrar el camino para saber quién estoy destinado a ser

Oh oh

If only

Yeah...

Blaine le cantaba a Kurt, dejo de tocar la guitarra y tomo su mano

¿Estoy loco? Tal vez, nos podría suceder

Yeah

¿Seguirás conmigo cuando la magia ya no esté?

Si yo solo hubiese sabido lo que mi corazón me contaba

Nose lo que estoy sintiendo

¿Es esto sólo un sueño?

Oh oh

Si sólo pudiera leer los signos en frente de mí

Podría encontrar el camino para saber quién estoy destinado a ser...

Oh oh

Si sólo...

Yeah…

watch?v=JFYedt-KnB0

Los chicos se abrazaron, cada miembro del público se puso de pie, el ruido era inmenso, pero para ellos dos no existía nada mas que el latir de sus corazones. Las luces se apagaron, dando oportunidad para que salieran, y así lo hicieron, tomados de la mano.

Xxx

Kurt y los demás chicos esperaban dentro de la limusina para que la gente no los viera, Blaine se demoraba un poco pero ya estaba por llegar para ir directo a la casa Hummel. El telefono de Kurt sono, era Adam, contesto de mala gana.

-¿hola?

-¿qué son esas imagenes y noticias de "el nuevo novio de Blaine" "Blaine declara su amor eterno a un chico"?

-Escucha Adam, termine contigo ayer, eso ya no te incumbe- todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que escuchaban -tu padres me dijeron lo de su empresa en banca rota, ¿vas a mentirme de nuevo?

-No estas pensando bien las cosas, solo te emociona que una celebridad diga amarte ¡eso no es amor!

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad. Adam, desde que tenía 9 hasta los 21 fui prostituto, si, así conocí a Blaine. Vivi teniendo relaciones sexuales toda mi vida, no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero es mi vida. Blaine me amo así ¿tú que opinas?- no recibio respuesta, a cambio, solo la llamada fue terminada desde el otro lado de la linea. Guardo su celular seriamente.

-Kurt…- trato de hablarle Quinn

-No, estoy feliz. Blaine llego a salvar mi vida… igual que siempre- su sonrisa era madura y real. No podía iniciar una relación tan rapido, pero en definitiva su historia con Blaine no estaba terminada.

-llegue, llegue, siento la tardanza- dijo Blaine entrando con sus lentes oscuros y sentandose alado de Kurt -¿qué tal? ¿les gusto?

-¡fue increíble! ¡acabaste con ellos! acabaron con ellos- dijo Elliot alegre, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt, estas encajaban a la perfección.

Los comentarios eran todos sobre cada parte del concierto, el auto arranco e iban ya a dormir, estaban también muy cansados. Hubo un momento en que cada pareja hizo su conversación, muy entretenidos y felices. Kurt miraba a Blaine con entusiasmo, su vida parecia estar mejorando.

-No te lo dije, pero termine ayer con Adam.

-Lo se, si no no te hubieses dejado ser besado por mi en la mañana.

-Ese no fue un beso- Blaine rio con cariño, tomo el mentón de Kurt y lo beso con toda la dulzura acumulada de años, con esa pasión y deseo que le carcomía cada noche.

-¿y ese?- pregunto sin apartarse por completo.

-Ese lo es- Kurt le dio otro pequeño -hay que ir poco a poco, en unos meses podriamos iniciar una relación de nuevo.

-me parece bien.

-Gracias, gracias por amarme aún siendo prostituto. Gracias por hacerte oficial para salvarme, por buscarme en Paris… nadie habria hecho eso por mi. Gracias por llegar a mi vida, no tengo forma de explicar cuanto te amo.

-Nuestros caminos se cruzaron, no es algo que hayamos decidido. Pero no hay algo que agradezca más que haber llamado al centro de prostitución esa noche y que tu hayas respondido el telefono… no se habría sido de mi vida si eso no hubiera pasado.

-Yo seguiría en el prostibulo con Quinn y Sebastian, y tú en tu casa odiando a tu familia probablemente…. vaya, si que logramos muchas cosas juntos.

-y eso es solo el principio ¿desafiaremos la gravedad juntos, no?- Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco, se besaron, con ese esmero y calor, ese deseo y pasión, eso que solo ellos podían brindarse.

Si encuentras alguien en tu vida que llego por casualidad, que tú no decidiste si debía estar presente o no, pero te enamoro con cada detalle y defecto… valoralo, ama con honestidad, solo asi recibirás un cariño igual. Los caminos cruzados llegan para cambiar vidas brutalmente, se feliz aún en las dificultades, por que esos momentos te harán mas fuerte. Desafiar la gravedad.

 **HOLA CHICOS! ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL FANFIC**

 **Enserio espero les haya gustado. Solo debo decir que ame escribir esta historia, la cual tardo en desarrollarse 10 hermosos meses. Son los mejores, gracias por seguirla y leerla, por dejar sus comentarios y favoritos. Gracias a ustedes logro llegar a su fin.**

 **Lo único que queda es el epilogo, el cual será breve. Pero este es el verdadero final. Como algunos saben, este fic estaba predestinado a ser de 15 capitulos, sin la aparición de Elliot, Rachel ni Finn, pero el éxito que estaba teniendo me obligo a extenderlo e incorporarlos en la trama, la mejor decision que pude haber tomado. Sigan al pendiente, puede ser que otro fic se acerque pronto.**

 **Quiero compartirles que ya fue la presentación de Wicked en mi escuela, obra que empece a planear precisamente desde Junio (al mismo tiempo del fic) y concluye con él.**

 **ME DESPIDO CAMCRUZERS, Y POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN ESTE FANFIC…**

 **Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**


End file.
